Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars
by xeikm
Summary: The final story arc is here. Sora and friends must prevent the deaths of countless Sailor Soldiers as they take on the dark forces of the Shadow Galactica, an organization made up of evil Sailor Soldiers! Can Sora save the universe? Or will the Stars die?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome one and all to the exciting world of Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars! Yes, the final story arc of the Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon crossover series is coming to an close. With the final story arc in game, all loose ends will soon be tied up as new secrets and battles brew. I hope this story arc will be everything you all want and more. I'll be deviating a lot more from the manga and anime, mostly in the beginning and end, the middle will be more anime while the end will be more manga tossed in with the kingdom hearts storyline plus my own fucked up head. Also! I will be asking to recieve three reviews before I update a chapter. Please you guys, help me with this. I see a billion people favorite this story and everything, all I ask is that I get an opinion of what you think and/or why you liked the chapter. That's all I ask! Well, read and review. Enjoy the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars! Love, Xeikm.**

**Disclaimer: If I really did own anything, the world will be screwed.**

**SOS from Space: **

Three, glorious years have passed since the Sailor Soldiers of the White Moon's battle against the wicked Queen Ultimecia and her Dead Moon Circus. The Sailors and their friends fought not only to save the Earth, but the universe as well as the sorceress queen threatened to consume everything with the powers of Earth's Golden Crystal and the golden Kingdom of Elysion. The Sailors overcame her wicked deeds, freezing the Sailor Quartet from her spell, and releasing the High Priest of Elysion, Hope, from the queen's clutches.

Sadly though, Reks needed to return to his own time in Crystal Tokyo to be with his family. This left a whole for the Sailor team, but with peace raining down upon their world, their depression didn't last long. They knew they would be with him again in the future; they needed to only be patient.

Now that three years have passed, the Sailors and their friends have embraced the long period of peace to grow up and enjoy their lives.

Back in June, Sora, Zexion, Demyx and Hana graduated from high school and were now getting ready to attend university this fall. Lexaeus and Cloud graduated from university early and were now the CEO's of their parents' company, while pursing their other dreams due to the assistance of a dedicated staff. Riku had graduated from university as well with a degree in Psychology and was putting it to good use as he counseled children, teenagers, and young adults.

Axel and Zell had broken up, and so did Demyx and Jamie. Axel and Zell merely grew distant, while Jamie had moved to New Zealand with his family. Their band though remained unphased and was growing strong as they claimed local fame. Zexion discovered a new dream that grew from his love of literature, so now he was aspiring to be a writer. Squall was going to cooking school to become the best chief in Tokyo; he even repaired the broken relationship between his father.

Marluxia and Roxas were graduating from high school this year, both of them becoming good friends along with Naminé. Peruru and Hana moved in together with Rain growing like a weed now turning five on this day. They were even engaged to be married; so far the wedding was set for December since they both decided to have a very white wedding. And there was Terra too who settled down in a small apartment and had a small job at bookstore across the street from his apartment.

As for the White Moon Prince, Sora was enjoying the peace he had most of all. With no Big Bad to wage war against, he was finally able to live his life like a normal kid. Even though he was living like a normal kid, he had done a lot of growing up in the past three years. He shed most of his childish habits and was finally growing into the future king he was destined to be.

Even with all this change for the better, Sora still fought with Roxas like cats and dogs, much to Luna and Artemis' annoyance.

Despite all of this though, the greatest of all wars was beginning. A battle unlike anything that the Sailors had ever experienced was dawning in the distant stars. Enemies stronger then the Dark Kingdom, the Negamoon, Bureau of Bad Behavior, and the Dead Moon all combined were gathering their strength to spin the gears of war.

The Earth would be the battleground for this apocalyptic battle against the Light and Darkness.

However, the fight had already begun in the depths of the galaxy as stars began to die out, one by one.

* * *

In the distance of the galaxy, hovering over the debris of a destroy planet was a ship that took the form of a silver dragon. The mechanical dragon roared for a brief moment as it spread its metallic wings and took flight. The dragon flew through the empty space, leaving that solar system in ruins with all its planets destroyed by those that were housed within the beast.

Within the ship, a single man stood within the crystallized chamber. He made his way over to the central computer and worked on finding another solar system that housed a great, quantity of crystals for them to harvest. His form was wrapped around by the black cloak he wore and he had his hood up to conceal the rest of his appearance.

The keys of the plasma keyboard hummed in the air until he found a solar system that he deemed appropriate enough for their Golden King.

However, rude laughter had to interrupt him on his scouting mission. The dark hood turned around to see another hood hiding in the shadows of the dark chamber. This hood was significantly smaller than him both in height and width. Not that he was a large, muscular man. He was always a little more slender, but this woman was smaller than he was. However, she made up for her petite stature for being absolutely, terrifyingly evil.

Her heels clacked across the tile as she approached the man's trembling figure. The sadistic woman only laughed until she was near him and the computer. "You think that solar system has any crystals?" she said, mocking his analysis. "All those planets are barren of life. It would be a waste of our time going there. You and your moronic plans will ruin everything, science geek."

The man scowled her by pushing her judgy hands away from the monitor. He was snarling at her underneath the hood, but not even she could see that. "You silly girl, you understand nothing. Yes, the planets are barren, however, one planet isn't. And this planet has numerous crystals there waiting for us to harvest for the Superior."

"Really now?" said the woman. "How many would that be?"

"Almost a dozen."

Before anything else could be said, two more figures entered the chamber through opening a Corridor of Darkness. The dark portals swirled with negative energy as the empty portals opened only a few feet from the other two. Two men entered with their dark hoods pulled up as well, but they were far larger and stronger than the other man in the room.

Even the woman had to bid them some respect.

"I see we have a new target," said one of the men.

"Almost a dozen crystals, you say?" said the other. "Well, we'd better get to work then."

The actual door to the chamber opened with the four hoods looking back to see another hooded man walk in. This was slowly pulled his down, revealing his long, unruly blue hair for them all to see. The X scar ran across his face with his yellow eyes radiating with the darkness that came from their line of work.

The four other hoods pulled theirs down to pay respect to their second in command.

The first man and the woman's hair was bright blonde, but styled differently. The man simply allowed long hair to flow free down his back, while the woman had it short at her neck with two sticking up like antennas. They were both blue eyed though seeing as how they weren't exposed to darkness like their second. One of the other men though, his only exposed eye was yellow from the darkness with a two, jagged scars on his face. He wore an eye patch to cover his right eye with his black hair tied into a ponytail with silver streaks running through it. The final man had long, black dread locks with long sideburns. His eyes were a dark brown since he didn't submerse himself in pure darkness like his companion and the second did.

Or like their superior.

The last of their group entered the room, being none other than their leader, himself.

Superior didn't have to wear his hood to cover his appearance. He wanted everyone to know it was him; he wanted everyone to tremble before him. His dark skin, silver hair, and bright yellow eyes brought fear to his pale faced companions. This man of darkness was far superior to all of them, which was why he was their Superior in the first place.

"The time has come, my Animamates," shouted the Superior. "The dawning of a new age is underway as we approach the planet that will harvest us the greatest of crystals. The two most powerful crystals in the galaxy lurk within this Blue Planet, and this will grant us the path to ultimate power!"

The Superior grinned as the Animamates gathered around him in a circle. He stood within the center with his powerful presence known to them all. He wanted his Sailor Animamates to know why he was the most powerful of all the Sailor Soldiers. "I am your Superior, I am Xemnas," he shouted, loudly. "I am Sailor Galaxia, the strongest of all the Sailor Soldiers. Now, I want to hear the rest of you speak your name."

The blonde haired man spoke first, picking his shaky head up. He was always afraid of the Superior, which was the reason why Xemnas kept him there in the first place. That fear ensured his loyalty for the time being. "I am Vexen," he said, calmly. "I am Sailor Iron Mouse."

The woman, however, was far more confident as she placed her hand on her waist. The strong smile on her face made herself known that she was more than confident with her own abilities. "I am Larxene," she said, loudly. "I am Sailor Aluminum Siren."

The man with the eye patch made his way forward with a cocky grin on his face. He was far worse than Larxene in the cockiness department, mostly because he actually had one. "I am Xigbar," he said, jokingly. "I am Sailor Tin Nyanko."

The man with the dread locks kept his arms crossed, taking a solid stance. In his previous life, he was a guard and warriors, now he served the greatest warrior in the galaxy. "I am Xaldin," he said, without emotion. "I am Sailor Lead Crow."

The blue haired man made his presence known as the Superior's second in command. He was calm and collected at the time, but with the drop of a hat he could snap into a ferocious savage. "I am Saix," he said, simply. "I am Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon."

"My Sailor Animamates," said Xemnas, "we are all here today to start a war, the Sailor Wars. We approach the end of the Age of Sailors and the beginning of the Age of Galaxia. Continue to serve me and we shall rule this universe together!"

The Sailor Animamates yelled their nearing victory, while the King of the Shadow Galactica was amused with their joy.

* * *

Even with the coming evil nothing could bring down Sora Tsukino from his high.

He lay against Riku's chest in that same bed they've been having sex in for almost six years. Well, it wasn't like they had sex every single night so the bed and its headboard would be broken. However, the mattress was getting a little too lumpy for Sora's taste; especially since twin mattress made it a little more uncomfortable for Riku since Sora had to sleep on top of him.

Not like either one of them minded that part, but it would be nice to have a little more space in the apartment that they were sharing. Now that Sora was of legal age and attending university, the boy's parents finally gave Sora their blessing to move in with Riku so long as he kept his grades up. Sora was still not the star student that his mother wanted, but they all had to admit that Sora had done significantly better in his academics to prove he wasn't a total idiot.

That was good enough for him to move out on his own.

Sora curled into Riku's chest, rubbing his face against his lover's perfect pec. "I am so tired, Riku," he said, softly. "Why do you have to wear me out everytime we have sex?"

Riku had to chuckle a bit with post-sex bliss as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sora's naked body. It pained him to even think that he was even thinking about leaving, which would lead to him losing this intimacy that he craved with his precious Sora. "I'm sorry I'm just so fantastic in bed, Sora," he said, smiling. The thin sheet they had over them kept any random stranger from seeing them naked. Not that he had to worry about a roommate since Peruru moved out almost a year ago.

"We need a bigger bed," Sora said, randomly.

"And who would be paying for that bed?" said Riku.

"You would since you're the college graduate," said Sora. "All my money is going to pay for my education."

Riku laughed bit, still a little surprised that Sora was going to attend university. It was a tad shocking for him since they all never expected Sora to get accepted into any university. It was a strange, but remarkable tale that involved some serious sneaking around to get the college admissions to admit Sora.

At least, that's how Demyx described their interesting adventure before Axel, Squall, and Zexion forced him to keep his mouth shut.

"When are we getting that bigger bed?" asked Sora.

Riku bit his lip, figuring he had to tell Sora at some point. He really didn't want to tell him though because he knew it would end badly. Sure it was great news and all, but in the end it would break Sora's heart to hear it. Ugh, why did he have to be so considerate in carrying how Sora actually felt?

Damn him for being a sensitive guy.

"Riku? You still alive up there?" whispered Sora.

"Yeah, I am," said Riku. "Actually, Sora there is something I really need to tell you. It's about my birth family."

Sora picked his head up, realizing they were about to have a serious conversation. Riku never talked about his birth family, mostly because he couldn't remember them after that car accident that killed his parents. "What about them?" asked Sora. Did Riku finally remember who his parents were? Or was it something else, maybe something bigger?

Riku bit on his lip as he straightened himself up so his long, silver hair and back was against the wall. Sora was lying across his lap with his blue eyes blinking with a curious look while his brown hair was matted down from sweat. "I had some blood work done and they managed to find out who my parents were," he said, softly. "Lucky for me that the same hospital I've been going to for years was also the same hospital I was born in. My name really is Riku Chiba, it wasn't something I made up. The good news is though that because I have my parents' names, I was able to track down my maternal grandparents."

Sora's eyes lit up with joy at the mere mention of this. This was fantastic news, beyond fantastic in fact. "That's great, Riku!" he shouted, cheerfully. He jumped from Riku's lap, resting on his knees as he placed his hands on Riku's shoulders. "This is really good news! Now you can find out more about yourself and your parents and your family! Wow, why didn't you tell me sooner? When are you going to meet your grandparents? Wait, why didn't they try to find you sooner?"

He bore a sad expression on his face now, hiding his frown. "They've been trying," said Riku. "They just could never get access to my records to find me, apparently my mother had a falling out with her parents. The good thing is though that they want me to come see them so we can catch up. They've wanted to meet me for a long time, they want me to stay with them for a while too."

"What's so bad about that? They live in the country, right?" asked Sora, trying to be an optimist. "I mean, it's fine that we won't get to see each other all the time, but we could always have the weekends."

"Sora…my grandparents live in New York."

This was the part that broke Sora's heart.

Riku was leaving for America, a country that was across an entire ocean. That was thousands if not more miles away from him. Sora knew that Riku's stay wasn't going to be a short visit, he had a bad feeling it would last for a long time.

Sora clung onto the bed sheets as he turned his head away from Riku, hiding his tears. A single tear was running down his cheek at this point though with his voice slowly beginning to crack. "Oh," he said, weakly. "I see."

Riku felt his own heart break as he watched Sora try to hold back the pain in his heart. Even though Sora had grown up from his awkward adolescent stage, the young man was still an emotional boy underneath. Behind those lean muscles, that lack of baby fat, the small hair growing on his face, and that chiseled chin he was developing was a boy who didn't want to let his boyfriend go.

"It's only for a few months," said Riku. "I don't leave until September too and I comeback after New Year's. We still have the rest of the summer to be together."

Sora let out a soft sigh as he finally faced Riku. He looked into his boyfriend's teal eyes, looking down to his rock-hard abs, before looking back up his manly face. Sora read Riku's sad expressions just as well as he could read his.

Yeah, it was only for a few months. They could handle this time apart, plus, it would force Sora to focus more on his education at the moment. The first semester of freshmen year was the most crucial year, if he survived that semester then it would prove he was ready for university. Without Riku around to distract him then it could only hurt him.

It wasn't like Riku wanted to break up with him either, they would just try a long distance thing, right?

"You won't be gone, forever," whispered Sora. "Just a few months."

"Only a few months," said Riku. "If they want to spend more time with me then they have to move over here. I'm not going to leave you, Sora, for some strangers. Even if they are my blood. I love you too much to just give up on you." He took hold of Sora's hand and brought it up to his face, kissing it softly. "I would never give up on us, Sora."

"I never want to give up on us too," whispered Sora. He took his hand back from Riku and immediately launched himself at his lover. "I love you too."

And with that said, the two shared a heated kiss to embrace the morning.

* * *

Demyx's loft was noisy as always, which fine since he had that entire floor to himself and didn't have to worry about next door neighbors to bitch at him. That was one of the reasons why his father bought him that place in the first place. The second was that Demyx and the band had enough space to practice their music without blowing his brains up.

The loft was decorated like any other eighteen year old would have it. That meant a few couches, a plasma TV, a tiny table in the kitchen, a barely stocked kitchen, a huge bed, and a single dresser with another TV over it. Plus, there was the massive sound system for listening to music and playing his video games.

Everybody always hanged out at Demyx's loft, especially when The Scouts were performing. The freaky, Mohawk wearing blond was still in the same band with their favorite fiery porcupine Axel. Zell and his tribal tattooed face stayed in the band too, despite the breakup and fierce Tifa was still drumming with them even though she was almost done with university.

As the group performed their latest tune, their adoring audience lingered in the living room where Demyx held rehearsals. That was pretty much just Roxas, Marluxia, and Naminé. Roxas and Naminé were still just as artsy and blond as they ever were, while Marluxia changed the most. His hair was still pink, but it was a little shorter and better layered so you could actually tell he was a boy. Plus, he grew up to be very attractive without the General XI eating away at his body so he was strong and healthy with a swimmer's physique.

Roxas and Naminé were still fairly small, but they were healthy at least.

Axel remained ridiculously skinny but lean too, while Demyx grew a little more muscle and a "big butt" as he liked to call it.

"Throw up your arms, into the sky," sang Axel. "You and I."

The band was getting ready to finish with a wicked ending when Demyx had to bring that to an end. As usual, Demyx's clumsiness got the better of him as his feet got tangled with the wires. When he was gearing up to do his spiny kick, his entire legs got tangled up (don't ask how) until he fell with his bass flying in the air.

Axel's awesome, spiritual reflexes caught the bass before it crashed and broke. A soft sigh escaped his lips with his new, purple teardrop tattoos moving with his cheeks exhaling. He was so not surprised this happened and he really wished that Demyx would stop trying to be cool.

For Roxas, Marluxia, and their junior sorceress, this was all so fucking hilarious to see.

Marluxia couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard at Demyx.

Demyx picked is head up from the ground with a frown on his face. "That hurt," he said, sadly. "I think I have an owie.

* * *

Seeing as how it was almost lunch time for the guys, Zexion decided to be a good boy and brought lunch over for the hungry men. He parked his car on the curb right next to the construction site that he was going to make his delivery. Lunch was extravagant or anything, but it would be more than enough to fill up the crew of twenty.

He figured that the subs were packed with enough meat and veggies to keep them going for the remainder of their shift.

Zexion grew his hair back out so that it was past his shoulders and his bangs covered half his face. Sure his hair was very scene, but he was stylin with the Indie fashion scene with his jeans, white collared shirt, a loose tie, and a violet coat over all that mess. He brushed his long bangs back as he dragged the two coolers he had full of food and drink for the guys.

"What's up, Zex!" shouted one of the guys from the crew.

"Lunch!" shouted another. "Man, this kid is better than my fucking wife. She never brings me food."

They all began to ambush him, deciding that their lunch break started now. Zexion knew the drill though as he immediately jumped out of the way of the hungry mob of men. All those years he spent around Sora were paying off now since they allowed him to develop the grace and skill to escape from harm's way.

Zexion sighed softly as he dodged the starved men. "You're welcome, guys," he shouted at the crew. They were all too busy with food stuffed in their mouths to give him an appropriate thank you. He knew the drill though as he simply smiled and waved them off.

He walked towards the office were a sweaty giant of a man was stepping out from the office with his white shirt stained with sweat and junk from the yard. This perfectly chiseled man with bulging muscles smiled down at the young man, running his fingers through his curly, brown hair. Lexaeus was more than pleased to see Zexion here at the yard that he was temporary working in since he was bored of the office.

"Hi," Lexaeus said, smiling like an idiot.

"Hi yourself," replied Zexion. He moved the front of his coat as he pulled out a massive sandwich and a bottle of water that he had hidden in the coat pocket. He went over to Lexaeus and handed his lunch over. "I was thinking about your proposal."

Lexaeus had already grabbed his food though and half-attacked it when he registered Zexion's words. "You have?" he said, swallowing his food. "And what do you think?"

Zexion held back a smile as he snatched the sandwich away from Lexaeus. The man looked insulted at his thieving lover before seeing him steal a bite from sandwich. "And I agree, it's time we take that step forward. We're both adults and we've been dating long enough," he said, calmly. He pulled out a silver ring from the pocket of his jeans and slipped it onto his ring finger. "And I can't think of a good enough reason to refuse marrying you. So yes, Lexaeus, I will marry you."

That was more than enough to make Lexaeus beam with joy as he embraced the young man in his strong arms, spinning a laughing Zexion around.

* * *

Cloud Strife was on his motorcycle with Squall Leonhart riding behind him. They rode a few miles from their apartment to a small house further away from the town to check on Zack Fair and his wife, Aerith. It took them only fifteen minutes to get there since there wasn't much traffic on the road.

Plus, they needed to hurry since they had a kid's birthday party to get their butts too.

Not much had changed about the young couple in the past, three years. They kept their excellent fashion sense, they were still into the same activities, and they were both silent most of the time except when it was necessary to speak. Squall kept his hair the same since he liked the shorter look, while Cloud was still the same, spiky headed freak he always was. They liked themselves though and most importantly they loved everything about each other.

So Cloud and Squall were walking towards the front door, holding hands along the way.

The door swung open quickly enough with a "grown up" Yuffie popping out from nowhere. The black haired fairy gave up her dreams of being a ninja, but was still looking forward to being an elementary school teacher. She brushed her bangs aside to greet her favorite gay couple.

"Hey guys!" she shouted, excitedly. "You should see Aerith, she looks like she'll pop any day now! I'm so excited! I can't wait until the baby arrives next month."

That's right folks, Zack succeeded in reproducing.

Zack and Aerith were married for a little over two years before they finally got pregnant. Zack was practically bouncing off the walls with joy as soon as he found out that he was going to be someone's daddy. Everyone in the car shop that he worked at nearly died from countless accidents as Zack ran around like an idiot. Aerith had to put working as a doctor on hold for a bit to tend to her soon to be child.

Cloud and Squall were glad to hear that Aerith was doing well even though the pregnancy started out tricky and scary with Aerith nearly losing the baby three times.

The baby was doing well though and they found out that the couple was having a little boy.

"My nephew is going to be a tough cookie!" laughed Yuffie.

"Enough Yuffie," said Aerith. A very pregnant Aerith was sitting on the couch, resting her tired self there when a bright smile formed on her face. Cloud and Squall went over to the pregnant woman and embraced her with a hug. "Hey guys, how are you doing today? I hope the party is still on. Zack is such a little kid, I swear. He already has the little one's parties planned out until he turns eighteen."

Squall couldn't help but to laugh at his old friend. "Wow, Zack really is enjoying his new found fatherhood," he said, laughing. "Too bad the baby isn't here yet."

"The poor kid doesn't stand a chance," said Cloud. "Oh well, Zack is going to be a wonderful father just as you'll be a wonderful mother, Aerith."

"I know that!" said Aerith. "That's why I married that man in the first place. You know, we're planning on naming the baby Angeal. Apparently, Zack's old mentor was named Angeal and he wanted to name the baby in honor of him. Angeal was a very good man who did a lot for Zack. He practically raised Zack and Yuffie, while their father was away for the SOLDIER program."

"I heard," said Squall. "I think that's a wonderful name."

"Any idea who the godparents are going to be for the baby yet?" asked Cloud.

"It's going to be me!" shouted Yuffie from the distance of the kitchen.

Aerith shook her head though, since Yuffie was too hyperactive and borderline insane to take the job seriously.

* * *

Blue eyes woke up to greet an empty bed, which was odd for the man that lived here. Terra rose up from his bed with the thin blanket he had falling off his tan muscles. The former king left the comfort of the queen-sized mattress with his feet touching the warm carpet. He got out of bed, embracing his nudity as he left the bedroom.

Terra walked into their tiny apartment, which only had the basic essentials.

He scratched his head as he went to the kitchen and sniffed the delicious scent of breakfast being made. He could smell the bacon sizzling on the stove, which only made his stomach roar with hunger. At least he would be fed soon, which was all that mattered to the King of Pluto.

When he made it to the kitchen, he saw a petite figure rising up from in front of the fridge with some cheese in hand. The young male's feet practically floated across the tile as he returned to the stove to shred the cheese into the bacon omelets he was making. His black hair was tied into a long braid, he was drowning in one of Terra's night shirts, and his lean figure helped him stand at 5'8" so he was four inches shorter then Terra.

Terra snuck up on his sweet lover, taking him in a gentle hug. He kissed the young man's neck and took in his sweet scent. "You always smell like watermelon," he whispered into the youth's ear. "I like watermelon."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered back at him. "Good morning, Terra."

"Good morning, Victor."

Victor returned to making their breakfast while Terra went to use the bathroom since he needed to pee really bad. Victor was pretty much done with breakfast by the time Terra showed his face again. He was letting the food cool down a bit, while he fixed them some orange juice to drink.

Terra took his plate and drink then leaned in to kiss Victor on the cheek. Victor smiled, softly with his brown eyes sparkling with familiarity. Terra could never tell just who Victor reminded him so much of, but he did enjoy his company.

Even if it was going to last much longer.

* * *

Gathering the last of the supplies for Rain's birthday party was none other than the boy's father/mother and his soon to be step-mother. Peruru and Hana were the couple that hardly changed in the past three years. Peruru was still styling with his emo boy good looks and white hair with lavender highlights, while Hana grew her reddish-brown out past her shoulders but retained her comfortable sense of fashion. The young couple walked out of the grocery store with Rain's cake in their hands and was making their way to the car when they bumped into another familiar face.

Another amateur sorceress greeted the couple with her Knight at her side. Rinoa Heartily and Seifer Almasy were conveniently there to bump into the couple. Rinoa brusher her raven hair over her shoulders before raising said hand to wave at the couple. She didn't want to risk hugging them for fear of making them drop that delicious looking cake.

"Hey Hana and Peruru," she said, sweetly. "I see you're getting ready for the party."

"Yeah," said Peruru. "I can't believe how old Rain is getting, it seems like just yesterday I was pregnant with him."

Seifer had to wince at that. He still had no clue how a guy could even carry a baby, but they all kept reminding him that Peruru was mystical so the same rules didn't apply. It still didn't feel right to him, but to each his own. "Yeah, I kinda don't want to imagine a baby coming out of you," he said, nearly gagging.

"Neither do I," said Hana. "How bout I give birth next time? Just so it's easier on you."

"Thank you," laughed Peruru.

Rinoa shook her head as she pushed her rude boyfriend away from her. "So who is watching Rain?" she asked Peruru.

"Ellone and her husband," said Peruru.

"I like Peter," said Rinoa. "He's a very sweet man and he takes really good care of her. I'm so glad she married a good man."

"Aren't we all," said Hana. "Squall wouldn't allow his sister to marry some jackass. Peter is lucky that he passed all of Squall's test otherwise that man would've been in a body bag, floating in a river somewhere."

"And I would've helped," said Seifer, feeling protective of Ellone as well.

They laughed for a moment before they parted ways.

* * *

Within a few short hours, just before the sun was beginning to set, Rain's birthday party came to an end with a blast. The handsome, five year old boy with Peruru's good looks ran around the playground with all the other kids who were still at the party. Rain had a blast as all his friends from school and his grown up friends showed up to his party to bring him presents. Not that the boy was selfish or anything, but presents were the shit!

Right now though, Rain was burning off all that excess sugar from all the junk food he had that day, including the slices of his death by chocolate cake.

The parents of the other kids and the sailors were sitting near the picnic area, talking their heads off. The Moon Cats, Luna and Artemis, were there as well, but the feline companions needed to remain silent so they wouldn't strike fear for the part guests. Aside from that though, Luna and Artemis were enjoying their slices of cake under the picnic tables.

As the Sun was slowly beginning to set, more of the parents left with their children to go home. Zack and Aerith had left too since Aerith was too tired and pregnant to keep up. It didn't help that Zack had to go to work early tomorrow morning too. So they bid those two farewell just as Ellone and her husband left as well. More and more of the party guests were leaving, but the sailors and friends stayed behind to finish with all the clean up.

Rain finished running the playground and launched himself at his Uncle Lexaeus to play the helicopter game that he enjoyed playing. The way that Rain threw himself at the man would make any football player jealous as he nearly tackled that man down. Lexaeus caught him though and with enough energy began to play the helicopter game.

They were all done cleaning up though, which was great so that meant they could all go home now.

However, that didn't last long though as an unexpected streak of light flashed across the sky.

Everyone looked up as they thought they saw a shooting star, but were in for a big surprise as it was coming closer towards them. Fearing that it was a meteor, they all began to run out of its path until the light stopped a few feet above them. It wasn't a meteor nor a star; it was a sphere of bright light that slowly began to fade away.

Appearing before them was a young woman wearing…a Sailor's uniform! The woman was about the same height as Zexion, so she wasn't that tall, but the level of power around her did seem intimidating. Especially since she wore the uniform of an Eternal Sailor Soldier. She wore the typical Sailor vest with a red bow and pink collar with the matching pink skirt. She wore heels on her feet with pink ribbons wrapped around her legs with another ribbon around her waist. The white gloves ran up to her forearm with pink orbs as her shoulder guards. The woman's hair was pure silver that was braided into a single braid with a matching tiara to go with her hair color as her red eyes sparkled with sorrow. And in her hands was a long scepter with a golden handle and white feathers around a red orb.

Terra's eyes flared with recognition as he approached the female Sailor. The others tried to stop him, but Terra kept marching forward to greet her. "Hello, Sailor Space," he said, politely. "Welcome to Planet Earth."

"Hello, King Terra," said the Sailor Soldier. She turned to face the man, bowing for a quick second. She then stood properly, looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry for such a rude arrival, but there isn't much time, Your Highness. The day we've feared has arrived. Sailor Soldiers from throughout the galaxy are under attack. Most of the Soldiers have already been killed and their planets have been destroyed along with them."

Everyone gasped at such a horrible message. They couldn't believe what this Sailor Space woman was telling them was true. It just couldn't be true. They knew there were other Sailors other there, but they couldn't believe that most of them were killed and their planets destroyed. It was a horrible thought.

"Do you have any idea who is responsible for this?" asked Terra.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Sailor Space. "All I know is that they follow a man who calls himself the Superior."

Terra bit his lip, not knowing who their new foe was. What was most upsetting though was that Sailor Space had to leave her post to give him such a message. That could only mean that things were growing worse as each star faded above their heads. "Thank you for sending us this message, Sailor Space," said Terra. "I understand that you risked a lot by coming here."

"The worst has yet to come," said the Sailor. "I was followed by an army of Nobodies and Heartless."

"That's not good!" said Roxas.

Peruru took Rain away from Lexaeus and immedialty gave him to Seifer. "You guys need to leave and make sure you keep Rain safe," he said, strongly.

Their non-Sailor or Keyblade Master friends left with Naminé wishing them best of luck as she left with the others.

Sora broke away from the group, leaving Riku's side as he turned to Sailor Space then Terra. Sora was the first to say what most of the group was thinking. "How do we know we can trust her?" he said, calmly. "What if she is lying?"

"Sora," said Terra, "Sailor Space is no ordinary Sailor Soldier. Think of her as the President of the Sailor Soldiers in the Milky Way Galaxy. She was elected to her position to monitor the level of Light and Darkness within our galaxy. She would not lie about something so severe, especially since your father and myself recommended her for such a position."

"This means we're in for a big showdown soon," said Marluxia.

Axel nodded his head as he felt a drastic change in the spiritual energy in the park. He felt the light weakening as the Sun finished setting and the Moon had fully risen. The darkness had grown stronger and it could only mean one thing.

"They're here!" shouted Axel.

About a second after those words escaped his lips, portals of darkness and nothingness appeared all around them. Pureblood Heartless and Nobodies appeared from the darkness to finish the exposed Sailor Space. The other Sailors guarded the woman as they braced themselves for the worst.

"It looks like we have to get back to work, kiddies," said Sora. "Everyone transform!"

* * *

Riku pulled a single, red rose from his coat and sniffed the gorgeous flower. "Tuxedo Power!" he shouted, loudly. The petals began to fall off his rose and swirled around him as his clothes changed into a black tuxedo. His black and red cape flew from behind him with the top head appearing on his head and a white mask covering his face. The Staff of Kings that he received from Hope came to his hand along with the Way to the Dawn Keyblade as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Hana held her Sakura Crisis Compact up into the air, calling upon her power. "Cherry Passion Power, Crisis!" she shouted. The top of the compact came off as the Sakura Crystal exploded with cherry blossoms circling around her body to transform her into Sailor Sakura. She wore her Super Sailor uniform with two, transparent shoulder guards, a green ribbon around her waist, pink and light green high tops, her pink skirt had a light-green and yellow streak at the hemline. She had her gloves, her collar was pink with a vest that cut off above her belly button, and her tiara had a pink gem.

Zexion held his Crystal Change Rod up with the Mercury Crystal radiating with power as its symbol spun around. "Mercury Crystal Power!" he shouted. He spun around in a circle with a wave of water and ice transforming him into Super Sailor Mercury. His uniform had a blue collar with a matching tie and a heart tie-clip, he had a white ribbon around his waist with shorts that ended near his thighs, boots that went up to his knees, and a single shoulder guard on both shoulders. His tiara had a blue gem with three, stud earrings appearing on his ears.

Axel held his Crystal Change Rod up as the Mars Crystal started to glow. "Mars Crystal Power!" he shouted. When he spun around, a fiery ring rose up to turn him into Super Sailor Mars. His uniform was almost the same as Mercury except he had red pants with red high tops, his tiara had a red gem on it, and he his earrings took the shape of a star.

Squall held his Crystal Change Rod higher as the Jupiter Crystal exploded with power. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" he shouted. A ring of lightning exploded around him as he became Super Sailor Jupiter. He had green pants with dark combat boots, a green gem on his tiara, and lion shaped earrings.

Demyx was the last of the Inner Sailors to use his Crystal Change Rod with the Venus Crystal to change. "Venus Crystal Power!" he shouted. Stars and hearts exploded all around him as he became Super Sailor Venus. He had orange shorts like Mercury with high tops like Mars, an orange gem in his tiara, and stud earrings in his ears lobes and at the top of them.

Lexaeus was next as he held up his Crystal Change Rod and the Uranus Crystal. "Uranus Crystal Power!" he shouted. A vortex of wind and boulders came up as he turned into Super Sailor Uranus. The larger man had a uniform similar to Mars and Jupiter, only his was navy blue with that same gem on his tiara.

Cloud took his Crystal Change Rod and Neptune Crystal to suit up. "Neptune Crystal Power!" he shouted. The water of the sea consumed him as he became Super Sailor Neptune. His uniform was like Mercury and Venus except it was sea green with a gem in his tiara to match.

Terra was next with his Crystal Change Rod and Pluto Crystal. "Pluto Crystal Power!" he shouted. As he spun around, a grim mist consumed him as he turned into Super Sailor Pluto. His uniform was like the other tough guys of the group except he had black boots that went up to his knees, his uniform was dominantly black, and he had a ruby gem in his tiara. The Key Staff came to his hand with the brown and red gauntlet consuming his other arm.

Marluxia was the last of the Outer Sailors that guarded Roxas to transform with his Crystal Change Rod and Saturn Crystal. "Saturn Crystal Power!" he shouted. Beams of destruction came up as he turned into the Great Destroyer, Super Sailor Saturn. His uniform was like the others, except his had more violet in it and he wore shorts that went to his knees with boots that went up past his ankles. The opal gem appeared on his tiara with the Silence Glaive arriving to his hand.

Peruru took out his Crystal Change Rod and his Elysion Crystal from the Parallel Moon to change. "Elysion Crystal Power!" he called out. Butterflies and musical notes exploded around him as he turned into Super Sailor Elysion. His Sailor uniform consisted of a white, untucked dress shirt with a sailor vest over that exposed his belly button and flat abs. The tie for his vest had silver pipes wrapped around it with transparent, shoulder guards sticking out from his vest. He also had on a pair of black, skinny jeans with silver chains dangling on his sides with a silver ribbon around his waist. His shoes were covered with black high-tops; he wore elbow-length gloves, a black choker with a silver circle, and a white gemmed tiara on his forehead.

Roxas had both his Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keychains out as he changed as well. "Eternal Keyblade Power!" he shouted. His Keychains exploded as a surge of light exploded around him to make him the Eternal Keybearer. His had one side that was white and the other was black with a red, pleated collar. The vest underneath became gray with only a single button and a high-necked, black shirt underneath that. His pants cut off above his ankles and were black, white, and gray. His normal shoes though took on an armored appearance with a piece of green armor on his left shoulder.

Sora was the last to go as he held up the golden heart with the gems of all his Sailor friends on his Eternal Moon Article. "Moon Eternal Power!" he shouted. Angel feathers swirled all around him as he became Eternal Sailor Moon. A pair of angel wings appeared from his sides with feathers raining all around him. Red and white ribbons wrapped around his body, gracefully as he spun around. His gloves bore a red wristband with stars at the center. His vest had a gray collar with a red tie. Two, gray orbs protected his shoulders; his shorts were bright red with a silver chain at his side and a dark crown stitched onto it. A lengthy, red string was tied around his waist and his boots. He bore no tiara anymore, but a Crescent Moon remained in its place.

* * *

Heartless of the Shadow variety appeared with the Emblem Air Soldiers and Soldiers. The Nobodies were of the usual Dusks and Creepers that were usually not so bad if you were quick about disposing of them. Unfortunately though, massive Large Bodies joined the Heartless which would prove to be a trouble for the Sailors.

However, that wasn't going to stop them as they all sprang into action to eliminate the threat.

Sailor Mars jumped into the air, landing on a Soldier's head. He jumped further above them as he tossed his arm back with the Mars symbol appearing. Fire swirled around it before taking the form of a bow in his hands. A red arrow took form as he prepared to fire his attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!" he shouted. He launched the arrow to blast the Heartless away.

Sailor Saturn was running past him with Sailor Pluto following next to him.

A single Large Body stood in the way just as a group of Dusks appeared to circle around them.

Sailor Pluto was next as his planet's symbol came to his hand. The mist coiled around his hand before his Gaia Bane Keyblade appeared to his hand. "Pluto Black Volley!" he shouted. Dark energy gathered at its tip before he launched it like deadly missiles at the Nobodies.

Saturn was on clean up duty with his planet symbol taking form. The destruction gathered into his Silence Glaive as he charged after the Large Body in front of them. "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" he shouted. The Large Body threw his massive body at the boy, trying to take him down. However, this Sailor wasn't going down easily.

With one slice, the energy at the tip of the glaive sliced the Heartless in two, ending its existence.

Sailor Venus was hanging from a tree branch with his Love-chain before he threw himself on the branch as an Air Soldier tried to kick him. Another two Air Soldiers tried to attack him, but he got out of their way as the Venus symbol came to his hand. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" he shouted. He kissed his fingertips with an orange heart quickly circling around him. He released the explosive heart, which blew up as it came into contact with the Heartless and six Creepers.

A group of Dusks tried to ambush Sailor Uranus, which was a big mistake on their part. The Uranus symbol sparked in his hand before a colossal shield formed in his hand. "Uranus Space Turbulence!" he cried, loudly. Countless beams of light shot from the shield to blast the Nobodies into pieces. As the Nobodies faded back into nonexistence, Uranus turned away to see how the others were doing.

Sailor Elysion had his planet symbol glowing in his hand as a magical gun appeared in hand. He was already take aim as the Soldiers tried to attack him and Sakura. "Elysion Blue Bullets!" he howled. Mystical bullets fired out from his gun, blasts all the Heartless away.

Sailor Sakura took advantage of this to attack a group of Creepers that were coming at them from behind. Sakura's symbol sparked in her hands which was more than enough to blast them away. "Sakura Petal Whip!" she cried. She swung her arm above her head until a pink whip took form. With that done, she cracked her ship and knocked all the Nobodies back into nothing.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Neptune were running together as a bulk of the Nobodies and Heartless chased after them.

Not that it was a big deal though since their attacks affected a wide area.

Jupiter used his power and symbol to gather the strength needed to attack. He spun himself around in a circle with the lightning rod on his tiara sparking with lightning. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" he shouted. Electrified barks of wood began to fire all around him, sending those Heartless and Nobodies back into the darkness.

Mercury was next up to bat as his hand finished its glowing trick. An aquatic harp took form and he played those crystal strings majestically. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he shouted. Streams of frozen water flew out from the chords, attacking their foes mercilessly.

Neptune took his turn with the glow in his hand fading away. He had an aquatic violin in his hand, which he played until ocean water swirled around him, blowing his blond spikes back. "Neptune Submarine Violin Tide!" he howled. He played one final string before unleashing the power of his attack. He twisted his spine back until the water came rushing out, drowning the last of their foes.

The only Keyblade Masters in their group were standing guard of Sailor Space as the rest of the Heartless and Nobodies tried to ambush them.

Sailor Moon was ready to fight with the Lunar Kingdom Keyblade, while the other two Masters were geared up to fight as well.

However, Sailor Space stopped them as she held her scepter up. "Allow me to dispose of these creatures," she said, calmly. The red orb began to glow as the scepter floated away from her hands. "Space Black Hole Suppression!" she shouted. The orb of her scepter began to unleash rays of light before her attack took effect.

The air that surrounded the Heartless and Nobodies was vacuumed away by the power of Sailor Space. She used her spacial abilities to sap the air from them, slowly crushing their bodies as she suffocated them in the process. It didn't take too long before the creatures couldn't with stand the pressure that Sailor Space was unleashing so they all finally exploded, ending the battle as a victory for the Sailor Soldiers.

"That was a neat trick," said the Keybearer. "You so have to teach me that one."

Unfortunately for them, the battle wasn't over.

Before the Sailors had the chance to celebrate their victory, a colossal Twilight Throne appeared.

"Use that attack again!" shouted the Keybearer.

Sailor Space collapsed to her knees, feeling absolutely exhausted. "I can't," she said, weakly. "Travelling across the galaxy and using that attack took too much of my strength from me. I don't have the energy to attack again without destroying myself."

Tuxedo Mask took a step forward with his Keyblade raised up. "Then I guess we're next up to bat!" he shouted. "Dark Aura!" Blue bullets of dark energy fired from his Keyblade, exploding all around the Twilight Throne. The colossal Nobody stumbled back a few inches, but this white suit menace showed no sign of giving up.

The Keybearer gulped as he remembered fighting this creature three years ago. Of course, he had all the Sailors backing him up this time, not just Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Then again, he also had Eternal Power and the fully mastery of the Keyblade on his side. "Fuck it!" he shouted. He crossed the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades across his chest as he gathered light. "Eternal Light Beam Showdown!" He spread the Keyblades away from his chest, launching four beams of light. They flew across the park and blasted the Nobody with full force.

Eternal Sailor Moon touched the Crescent Moon on his forehand, gathering the energy from there. He took in a deep breath to unleash his power. "Moon Eternal Limit Magic!" he shouted. The Crescent Moon on his forehead exploded with power as light flooded from his wings as well. He shot the Nobody with a direct hit, but it still showed no signs of giving up.

The other Sailors reunited with their friends, wondering what they could do next.

It wasn't like they had Pegasus to help them out anymore. Without Mini Moon to summon him then had nothing. Plus, Sailor Moon destroyed his Moon Kaleidoscope during the battle against Ultimecia so that was out of the question. Unless they all pulled their powers together or Sailor Saturn blew up the planet, they had nothing to finish the monster with.

And that was the part that pissed Sailor Moon off the most; he needed the power to defeat the Nobody to ensure everyone's safety.

It was almost like the gods or someone was listening to him because his wish was granted. Sailor Moon gasped as a ray of light appeared in front of him, breathing life into a new weapon just for him. Eternal Sailor Moon reached his new scepter, taking it in his hands. The white handle felt like a perfect fit as the stars on it began to sparkle. A small, red crystal was at the bottom of the scepter with a larger one on top. Silver wings stood out from the front of the larger crystal with a golden crown circled around it.

"What is this?" said Sailor Moon.

"The Eternal Tiare," whispered Sailor Pluto. "It was the ultimate weapon of the Moon Kingdom used only by the first King of the Moon, Alexander."

"And it chose me," said Sailor Moon.

He took hold of this Eternal Tiare with both hands as he prepared to unleash an attack that would devastate the Twilight Thorn. Sailor Moon took in a deep breath as the scepter began to glow with a colossal surge of energy. Without saying a single word, a beam of light rocketed from the crystal and pierced through the Nobody's skull.

The Twilight Thorn gave out a horrible cry of pain before it faded away into nonexistence, disappearing from sight.

Tuxedo Mask caught Sailor Moon just as the brunet was about to fall on his face. His knees felt weak from using the real power of his Eternal Limit Form for the first time, but it felt good at the same time. Plus, it felt really good to have Tuxedo Mask's protective arms around him to keep him safe and supported.

"You did good, Sailor Moon," whispered Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks," he whispered, softly.

The battle was over, but the war was only beginning.

Sailor Space broke through their victory cheers to remind them of the reason she was there in the first place. She reminded them of the danger that lingered in the galaxy. "I hate to break up this victory party, but remember that other Sailors aren't as fortunate as you lot," she told them. "The remaining Sailors are in grave danger. Even as we speak, Sailors are losing their lives against the darkness. They need your assistance if they're to survive."

"The Nobodies and Heartless won't stop attacking Earth though," said Sailor Elysion. "More will come to destroy the planet."

"We can't abandon the other Sailors though," said Mars. "If we can take out the threat now, we can save us a lot of heartache."

"But we can't leave the Earth defenseless though," said Saturn.

"Then I'll stay behind," said the Keybearer. "Naminé, Rinoa, Space, and myself with take care of Earth. We'll even call Aqua if we need to. You guys just make sure that the other Sailors survive to join us when this big showdown battle begins."

"You sure about this?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Just go!" said the Keybearer. "You guys go play hero on other planets. I'll make sure things are safe when you show up for breakfast."

The Inner, Outer, and Parallel Sailors all agreed on what to do.

They would leave the Earth in the Keybearer's care and they would save the other Sailors in the distant stars.

"Let's do it!" said Sailor Moon.

And with that said, the Sailors gathered around Sailor Space as she used her and their powers to create a gateway to transport them to the distant planets were the other Sailors were in grave danger.

The Keybearer let out a deep sigh just as another Large Body appeared behind him.

"Looks like my summer vacation is over," said the Keybearer.

He spun his body around and got back to work, fighting the forces of evil with Sailor Space joining him.

* * *

WOOOO! That was a lot to take in on just the first chapter! FOOOOO! Oh, and Sailor Space is the creation of my other beta, Ms. Kittygirl. Haha. And yes, Sailor Space is the president of the Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. Kinda funny that she never showed up until now. I guess she was toooooooo busy to help fight all the other big bads. Just wait till you see who I have planned to be the Sailors that they're going to rescue.

ANYWAYS!

On the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars! The Sailors are split up into pairs as they start their battle to rescue the Sailor Soldiers of a distant solar system. Axel and Lexaeus arrive on a sandy, desert of a planet where a princess is in danger, a street rat is a hero, and a wicked man plans to use the magic of a genie for his own. Axel and Lexaeus must get to work if they're going to rescue the planet, Agrabah's Sailor Soldier. Find if Axel and Lexaeus can save the day in **Eternal Sandstorms!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that so many of you were so thrilled to see the story up! Haha. And I'm glad I can give you all your man love fix and the insanity of my charming Sailors. Well, I hope that I can keep producing chapters that you'll enjoy. I'll try to shell out as many updates I can before I start school and get me a...a job! Although, I do have a big enough gap between classes taht I can shell out a couple of chapters. A two/three hour gap to be exact. Haha. Well, read and review my lovlies. Even though this chapter is sad at the end as will the others.**

**Eternal Sandstorms:**

Rushing through the galaxy with such incredible speed, the Sailors from Earth and Tuxedo Mask didn't even realize what was going on until they finally stopped above a chain of planets. They were all panting for air as they tried to calm their shocked nerves before taking in the new sites from the cosmic bubble they were trapped within. Once the initial shock of breaking the speed of light to reach this solar system, they all gasped in wonder of the planets beneath them.

"They're all so different," said Sailor Venus.

"I wonder what the people on those worlds are like," said Sailor Mercury. "This is just…wow!"

Tuxedo Mask turned to his side, noticing that the bubble was glowing in a strange way. The Sailors were still too stunned with the other planets to notice this new change. By the way the bubble was glowing and from his experience, this wasn't a good sign. "Umm…guys!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "I think we're in for another bumpy ride."

He was able to rouse the Sailors' attention just in time for spheres of light to grab hold of a pair.

Neptune and Mercury were the first to be ejected from the bubble, sent to a blue planet with only one continent. Sakura and Elysion were the next to go as they were ejected into world with a thick, bamboo forest that was similar to the ones on Earth. Uranus and Mars were taken to a sandy, yellow planet with only a few scattered oases. Jupiter and Saturn were taken to a planet that had a heavenly appearance with a sinister shadow at the bottom. Venus and Pluto were sent to a world that was very dark that shrieked with a never-ending nightmare. Lastly, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were sent to a planet with several continents and a large ocean, similar to Earth as well.

They all screamed at the top of their lungs as they were separated from one another, sent to strange worlds that they knew nothing about.

* * *

Navy blue and red ribbons floated up into blue sky as the landing to a strange planet was expending all the strength that they had. Lexaeus and Axel were crashing onto a strange planet with only the light from the Sailor powers protecting them from certain doom. The men kept free falling to certain doom; however, the light protected them as they crashed into a sand dune.

Sand flew up into the air as their uniforms left them, returning them back to their civilian forms.

"Fuck me!" shouted Axel as he struggled to pull himself up. The hot sand was exactly how it sounded like. It was so fucking hot that it made the red head regret wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt that day. He pushed himself to get back on his feet before trying to get that stupid sand off him.

Lexaeus wasn't too far from where Axel landed; actually they were fairly close to each other. He also felt overly hot in the baggy jeans and t-shirt he was wearing. He stretched his stiff muscles trying to relax his aches. "You summed that landing up, nicely," said Lexaeus. "Ugh, I feel like I've just died."

Axel turned, expecting to see someone else there, but was shocked to see that it was only him and Lexaeus. Of all the people he could get paired with, he got Lexaeus. Not that he didn't like the guy; it was just strange that he got paired up with him. "Well, I suppose it's just me and you," he said, patting the giant on his shoulder. "I'm surprised you didn't pair up with Zexion or Cloud, Sora, or even Demyx."

"I'm just as surprised," said Lexaeus. "I suppose we need to have some bonding time."

"Oh yes because saving the world together and almost dying countless times doesn't count," laughed Axel.

"Of course not." Lexaeus looked around at the barren planet that they landed on. This didn't seem right. This couldn't be the planet where a Sailor was in danger. There was nothing for miles. Why would Space send them all the way to the middle of nowhere? "I don't like this place," he said, calmly. "It's too quiet and sandy. Can you feel anything off with the spiritual environment?"

"Isn't this your specialty?" asked Axel. "You're the one who has affinity with the Earth and Wind."

"The sand is blocking my connection to the Earth," said Lexaeus. "I'm trying to commune with the Wind. Use your spiritual abilities to feel out something."

"Fine."

Axel reached out for the spiritual ether of the world, hoping to feel out something as he communed with the planet. Lexaeus kept his eyes shut as he listened to the wind's voice as he hoped to find out something useful. They both stood there in silence, in the middle of a desert, waiting to receive some kind of feedback.

The feedback they got though wasn't the kind they were hoping for.

"A sandstorm is coming!" shouted a panicked Axel.

"We need to find shelter," said Lexaeus. "Where could we go though?"

Axel reached out to the ether again, feeling something not that far away from them. He turned his head to the side and saw a town or a city in the distance. "Run for towards that place!" said Axel. "If we hurry, we should be able to make it before the storm hits us."

"Let's get to running then," shouted Lexaeus.

Axel agreed with the big guy as he realized just how much he hated this planet already.

* * *

Lucky for the duo that they arrived to city just before the sandstorm became too severe.

Axel and Lexaeus ran into the empty city, finding the nearest shelter to wade out the storm. They hid in a storage shed, ignoring the Arabic feel of the city. They ignored everything as they ran to safety to hide from the nasty storm that blew in. Fortunately for them, the storm didn't last more than five minutes before it passed, but that was only the beginning.

Just as Axel and Lexaeus poked their heads out the door, they could feel a dark presence in the area. Lexaeus remained near the door and Axel ran towards the small window that was across from the door to see what was going on. Axel made out a tall figure with a red bird flapping around him. The tall figure was dressed formally in black and red robes with a cobra scepter in hand and an odd hat on his head.

The bird was speaking, which totally freaked Axel out, yet it didn't freak him out.

"So Jafar," said the bird, "there is no sign of the princess anywhere. The Heartless have already cleared out half the city and Jasmine has yet to be seen."

"It is alright, Iago," said the man, Jafar. "We will find the Princess Jasmine soon enough. As soon as we find her, we'll lure out the Sailor into the open then we shall destroy him." As the man spoke, Axel listened and realized this man was after this planet's Sailor. This was not good and the bird said the Heartless were doing their bidding. "Jasmine will show herself soon enough and when she does, have the Heartless capture her and bring her to me."

"Yes, Jafar," laughed the bird.

"Heartless!" growled Jafar as he swung his staff around. The red jewels that served as the cobra's eyes began to glow as dark magic swirled around him. This caused several a dozen Emblem Heartless to appear. Two of the Heartless looked like the Large Bodies, except for the red vest and wrap around their head, which made them Fat Bandits. The others were normal sized with an Arabic outfit and sharp swords, making them Bandits.

The Heartless danced around Jafar as he commanded them to search for Jasmine before he disappeared into the darkness with Iago.

Lexaeus and Axel gulped as they felt the man's departure reduced the level of darkness in the area. Whatever world they were on, they could tell that he was a source of great darkness. It could safely be assumed that Jafar was an immediate threat to this planet's Sailor, but it wasn't known if he was the one responsible for attacking the other Sailors.

Either way, the young men were in danger as they realized that some of the Heartless were nearing their hiding place.

If they transformed soon enough then they could fight the Heartless off. However, Jafar would arrive again and that would probably lead to a wicked confrontation. They weren't exactly sure if they were ready for that yet seeing how this man was bathed in the powers of darkness. If they didn't fight off the Heartless though then they were screwed since that was their best defense against these shadows.

"So what do we do, Lex?" asked Axel.

"We fight," said Lexaeus. "When I say go, we rush out of here and transform."

"Got it."

The Heartless left their hiding spot alone, giving them enough room to leave which was a relief for them. Lexaeus was quick about springing to his feet as he broke the door down without hesitation. "GO!" shouted Lexaeus to get Axel's attention. Axel was quick about running out of the storage room as they held out their Crystal Change Rods, preparing to transform.

Just as they were about to suit up though, something attacked the Heartless.

Better yet, someone attacked.

A series of rapid slashes flashed before their eyes, moving so fast that Lexaeus and Axel didn't even know what was happening. They both stood there as they watched the Heartless being dispatched one by one. They were all wiped out before the mysterious attacker landed in front of them, facing the Sailors.

This had to be the planet's Sailor Soldier by the way he was dressed.

Wearing the uniform of a Super Sailor Soldier, this planet's Sailor wore an open vest with baggy pants that fit him comfortably. His vest was purple with a tie dangling in front of him and a dagger clip on it and transparent guards coming from his vest. His pants were white with the matching ribbon around his waist. He wore simple, white flats and the tiara on his head had the golden band with a maroon gem in it.

"You two need to fine a safer place to hide," said the planet's Sailor. He swung a large sword in his hand as he turned around to see if there was any sign of more Heartless. So far they were safe, but he wasn't sure how much longer that would last. "I can help you find someplace safe from the Heartless."

"We're not going anywhere, Sailor!" said Axel. "We're here to help you. You see, we're Sailor Soldiers too." He held up his Crystal Change Rod and made Lexaeus do the same for double proof.

The Sailor began to smirk as he realized those were the real deal. A relief feeling took hold of his heart as he realized he was no longer alone in his fight against Jafar. That was the first bit of good news he had in a long time. "Thanks," he said, calmly. "I'm Sailor Agrabah."

"I'm Sailor Uranus," said Lexaeus. "He's Sailor Mars."

Sailor Agrabah welcomed them both to the planet Argabah. He looked around to be certain that there was no one else in danger or who wished them malice. He escorted them out from the middle of the plaza to his "safe" home.

* * *

Sailor Agrabah led Lexaeus and Axel up a flight of sandy steps, through a couple of rooftops, and the shimmied up a pole to arrive to his safe haven in this chaotic world. The Sailor's home was a dingy place that was slowly crumbling apart into nothing, which made the others realize that the Sailor didn't have the best economic status on this planet. The damaged curtains covered part of the sight of the beautiful palace in the distance.

Before the duo could say anything else, a tiny monkey came flying out of nowhere and latched itself onto Sailor Agrabah. The Sailor began to chuckle a bit before he transformed back into his civilian identity, looking similar to how his Sailor form looked. The only difference was that his pants and vest were more dingy and worn out. He also had a little, red cap on his black, wavy hair. His tanned skinned and lean body contrasted nicely with his youthful skin.

"Hey there," said the young man. "My name is Aladdin, and this little guy is Abu."

Lexaeus took a few steps closer towards Aladdin and his monkey companion. He extended his hand out to his fellow Sailor. "My name is Lexaeus," he said, strongly. "The pyromaniac over there is Axel. We came from the Planet Earth. Sailor Space alerted us of the danger that several Sailors were facing all over the galaxy. Apparently, somebody is hunting our kind down and exterminating us one by one."

"Does she have any idea who is responsible for this?" asked a fearful Aladdin. Even Abu was jabbering about something as he jumped from Aladdin's shoulder.

"No clue," said Axel. "All she knows is that this person calls himself the Superior. I'm willing to guess that he must be pretty powerful to have killed so many Sailors."

Aladdin felt a chill run down his spine because of the danger they were soon to face. He turned away from them as he looked out the window to stare at the beautiful city below him. "I have a feeling that Jafar might be involved with this Superior," he said, softly. "That must be why he's so desperately trying to hunt me down. I wonder what this Superior is offering him in exchange for my life."

He began to shake his head as he turned back around to face his guests. The youth could see the confidence in their eyes and felt that power give him the strength to push his fears aside. "That doesn't matter though!" he said, strongly. "We have to find Jasmine before Jafar does otherwise he'll force her to marry him so he become sultan and have full control of soldiers. With the soldiers and the Heartless on his side there won't be any way to stop him."

"Then we'd better hurry, Aladdin," said Axel. "I suggest we Sailor up and kick some ass!"

"Agreed!" said Lexaeus.

Aladdin nodded his head with a cheery smile on his face as he took a few steps down from his crumbling balcony back to the others with Abu jumping on his shoulder.

Without saying another word, a cloud of smoke rose up from the ground with a loud voice escaping it.

"Good afternoon, Aladdin!" shouted the voice. The smoke cleared away with the sweep of a giant, blue hand. Axel and Lexaeus had to cough to the smoke out of their lungs just when they were greeted with the appearance of a giant, blue being. The blue guy was staring at Lexaeus and Axel with much curiosity while a CARPET was flying around the place. "Neither one of you are Aladdin, but I do sense a lot of power in you. Gasp! You two must be Sailor Soldiers as well."

"I'm Sailor Mars," said Axel. "The big guy next to me is Sailor Uranus. Now, who or what the hell are you!"

Aladdin began to laugh as he patted the blue guy's back. "This is Genie," he said, smiling. "And that's Carpet. I rescued them both from the Cave of Wonders when Jafar tried to seal me away in the cave for life, a few months ago. I managed to escape though with their help. I became Genie's master after I freed him from the lamp."

"Easy there, Al," laughed Genie. A tear came out of his eyes, which he wiped away. "You're going to make me cry, buddy." He threw himself dramatically at his "master" and lifted him up into the air while giving him a big hug. "Yes sir, you freed this infinitely, powerful Cosmic being who is bound to a tiny lamp with an itty bitty living space."

"You're choking me, Genie!" gasped Aladdin.

"Sorry Al."

Axel and Lexaeus at just how strange all of this was, this was a very strange world.

Aladdin was freed from Genie's grip and gasped for breath before looking at the other Sailors. "Hey guys, I think now would be a good time to transform," he said, calmly. "We need to rescue Jasmine before Jafar gets his hands on her. That is, if you're willing to help."

"That's what we're here for!" said Axel. "Just lead the way and we'll follow."

"Thanks," Aladdin said, softly. "Agrabah Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

Light and ribbons engulfed Aladdin's home as the trio transformed into Sailors, while Genie and the others just sat there and watched.

* * *

The Sailors, Genie, Carpet, and Abu were racing through the city after hearing a cry for help.

Sailor Agrabah could recognize Princess Jasmine's voices from miles away and he was the first to race off into danger. Uranus and Mars followed after him with their Sailor Weapons out just in case they got into a dangerous rumble. Genie was flying above them, while Carpet gave Abu a ride over the rooftops.

Before they raced off into danger, Genie explained some of the rules to being a master to Uranus and Mars. Whoever had the lamp was the master of the Genie and you got three wishes to make with only few limitations. One of the big limitations was that you couldn't wish for wishes that made someone fall in love with you, love was a force that not even a Genie could tamper with. Nor could you wish for anymore wishes or wish to bring someone back from the dead, those were two big no no's, especially the last one.

Genie also explained how his Sailor master used up one of his wishes to escape the Cave of Wonders and the second to become a princely suitor for the princess. Apparently, the Sailor was deeply in love with the princess, but the law stated that the princess could only marry someone of royal blood, meaning a prince. He was working on sealing the deal with the princess when Jafar made his move and began to attack the city with Heartless and this whole nightmare began. He promised Genie though that his last wish would set the Genie free, for life.

Uranus and Mars were a little alarmed to hear that Sailor Agrabah wasn't a prince. The other Sailors were the prince and princesses of their worlds, with the exception of Sailor Pluto who was the king. Genie questioned the meaning of this as well when the Sailor said that his father was the King of Thieves. They all left the subject alone as they kept racing towards the princess's location.

They kept running towards the plaza that Uranus and Mars first arrived in when they saw the Fat Bandits and Bandits swarming around a beautiful, young woman. She must've been the Princess Jasmine by just how formal her dress was. The bright, blue fabric contrasted nicely against her dark skin and black hair. Her flat stomach was exposed and so were her arms and part of her chest, but that only advertised how flawless this princess was by physical appearance.

"Someone help me!" shouted the princess.

"No one can save you, princess." A dark shadow appeared near the Heartless with Jafar and his bird Iago emerging from it. The man had a sinister smile on his face as he struck the ground with his large staff. "It is best that you just surrender to me," he said with a devilish smile. "It would be so much easier on you if you just gave into me. Please princess, don't be a fool."

"Rot in Hell, Jafar!" shouted Princess Jasmine. "My heart will never belong to you, it already belongs to another."

"Foolish girl," laughed Jafar. "I have no desire for owning your heart. I only need your body; the Heartless can devour your heart when I'm through with you."

Sailor Agrabah snapped after hearing that as he brandished his sharp sword. Uranus and Mars didn't even have a chance to stop him before he jumped off the rooftops and landed a few feet away from the group of Heartless. "Jafar!" he shouted, angrily. "I command you to leave the Princess Jasmine alone!"

Jafar turned with a smile on his face. The talking bird was laughing his head off as he flew above the man's head. "Well, well," laughed the man. "If it isn't the Street Rat Sailor. I'm surprised you showed yourself to me, Aladdin. What a foolish mistake for you to make."

"A fool in love," said Sailor Agrabah. "I won't allow you to hurt the princess. I fight for what's right and I fight in the name of justice. I am the Sailor Soldier of Deserts, I am Sailor Agrabah."

"Foolish, boy," said Jafar, "I will squash you like the vermin that you are."

"No you won't!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars came down from the rooftops, standing next to their new companion.

Sailor Mars swung his dual Chakrams around in his hands, swinging the spikes away from his gloved hands. He caught them both with sparks flying off the Eternal Flames in the process. "I am Sailor Mars!" he shouted. "I stand for love and justice. I am the Sailor Soldier of Fire!"

Sailor Uranus raised his massive Axe Sword with only one hand. He swung the colossal weapon without any sweat coming down from his brow as he threw Skysplitter over his shoulder. "And I am Sailor Uranus!" he shouted. "I guard the outer limits. I am the Sailor Soldier of Wind and Earth."

"Filthy pests!" shouted Jafar. He pushed his way through the Heartless and grabbed onto Jasmine's arm. She tried to push away from him, but the man hit her with a bolt of magic that rendered her unconscious. "Heartless, dispose of them!"

"Jasmine!" shouted Sailor Agrabah as he slashed his way through a crowd of Heartless.

Mars snaked his body around as he threw his weapons, slicing apart the Heartless.

Uranus barely needed to move a muscle as the Fat Bandits came charging after him. He gathered all the strength in to unleash a swing strong enough to reduce them to nothing. With one, powerful swing he sliced the Heartless apart with hardly any effort in his part.

"Al!" shouted Genie. He came flying off the roof with Carpet and Abu. He attacked the Heartless with bolts of magic, using the only bit of magic he could use against them. He wasn't allowed to use his magic unless for comedic pleasure or defense. "Make the wish. Forget my freedom; we need to save Princess Jasmine."

"No, I can't make you suffer for eternity," said Sailor Agrabah. He threw his body around and met a Bandit's blade with his own. He sliced the enemy sword apart before attacking with the full force of his own. "We'll find a way to safe Jasmine without using the last wish! I will save Jasmine with my bare hands if I must. I will save her."

"Romantic words, Street Rat," said Jafar. "Too bad you no longer have say in the matter.

Sailor Agrabah barely had the chance to even process what Jafar said before it was too late. A group of Bandits knocked him down and were holding him down to the ground, while Uranus and Mars were busy fighting off a swarm. More Heartless began to ambush Genie which kept him busy.

Iago came flying out of nowhere and attacked the Sailor's uniform. "Where are you hiding the lamp, you little brat!" shouted the bird. His claws met with the handle of the lamp, which was hidden within his pants. "Found it!" He dug his way through despite the Sailor's protests, yanking the golden lamp from his pocket. "I got the lamp, Jafar!"

He flew over towards the wicked man, handing the lamp over to him.

Jafar took the lamp, which automatically made him the new master of the lamp. He was now Genie's master and that could only make things worse. "Off to the Cave of Wonders now," laughed the man. "There is something down there that I need to secure my rule of this pitiful planet. I dare you to follow us Aladdin if you wish to rescue your precious princess."

The man disappeared with Jasmine and Iago in a swirl of darkness with Genie, reluctantly, following the man with a sorrowful look in his face.

"Sorry Al," whispered Genie. "Whoever holds the lamp has control."

"Genie!" shouted Sailor Agrabah.

Genie disappeared too, leaving them alone with the Heartless.

"NO!"

"Mega Mars Fire Flash!"

A wave and countless rings of fire spread across the plaza, eliminating all the Heartless with one blast.

Sailor Uranus quickly went to Sailor Agrabah's side, pulling the young man up from the ground. Carpet and Abu were flying over towards them and they two shared the sorrow that the young Sailor felt. Mars succeeded in clearing out the Heartless from the area, which was the first bit of good news that they had.

"We're going to the Cave of Wonders," hissed Sailor Agrabah.

"You are aware that this is a trap, right?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I don't care," said Agrabah. "I have to rescue Jasmine and Genie. I'm not going to let Jafar win."

"Then we're going together," said Sailor Mars. "We can't let you get killed on your own. We Sailors have to stick together, right?"

A somewhat cheery smile formed on Sailor Agrabah's sad face. "Right, we stick together," he said, sounding shaky. Uranus patted his back, while Mars looked out into the desert.

They all climbed on top of Carpet since that was the fastest way path to the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

Flying across the endless desert, the Sailors arrived to the Cave of Wonders, which turned out to be a lion's head that rose up from the desert. Sailor Agrabah explained that the Cave could speak, but it was in a resting state so it wouldn't give them any trouble. Mars was the only one freaked out by this. Well, Abu was too, but that monkey was a bit of a cowardly thief so his opinion didn't count.

More Heartless arrived to welcome them to the Cave, which they were sure was a welcoming gift from Jafar.

Sailor Agrabah wasn't about to have it though. He swung his sword around as he charged forward like a mad man. "Agrabah Crescent Sandstorm!" he shouted, mercilessly. With the flick of his wrist, the sword released a powerful glow that caused the sand to rise up. The sand created mini sandstorms that blew that Heartless apart, bit by bit.

They took advantage of this window as they charged into the Cave of Wonders when they were greeted with an endless maze.

Not too long after arriving into the cave, the Heartless tried to ambush them again.

"I'll handle this," said Sailor Uranus. He removed his Space Saber from his pocket and held the jeweled blade with care. His sacred treasure began to glow as he pulled the golden handle and exposed the radiant blade. "Superior Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" A devastating wave of golden blades exploded from his sword, tarring the Heartless apart without any signs of mercy.

They all tore the Heartless apart as they hacked and slashed their way into the depths of the Cave of Wonders in their search of Genie, Jasmine, and Jafar.

* * *

Within the very depths of the Cave of Wonders was the treasure room where Sailor Agrabah originally found Genie's lamp. Even further then that was a doorway that led to a room that not even the Sailor knew about. They didn't dare venture much further then that during his first trip here. Well, Abu had to screw things up by making the Cave's Guardian mad by stealing some jewels.

"He's through there," said Sailor Agrabah. "You guys ready to fight?"

"We're ready if you are," said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Agrabah nodded his head, grateful to have companions like Uranus and Mars with him. It was safe to assume that he felt like these two were the first real friends he had in a long time. People didn't think that much of him because he was a "Street Rat" and a no good thief. He had a long, lonely life, but when he first received his Sailor Powers, he felt that was about to change.

And it did, he now had a purpose in life that he never knew he had.

Carpet and Abu remained in the treasure room with Carpet preventing Abu from stealing anything.

The Sailors ventured into the new room where they were greeted by none other than Jafar, Iago, Genie, and Jasmine. The room was surrounded with a solid, dirt wall with sand on the floor and three pillars rising on the opposite sides. Jasmine was chained with dark magics on the pillar in front of them with Jafar and Genie standing between her and them.

"I knew you heroes would show up sooner or later," said Jafar. "You vermin are always swayed with matters of the heart."

"Let Jasmine go, Jafar!" shouted Sailor Agrabah.

Jafar simply shook his head as he raised the lamp up into the air. Genie had a depressed look on his face as he gulped at what horrible wish that this man was planning. "Genie, for my second wish I command you to make me a powerful sorcerer so we can dispose of these filth!" he shouted.

Genie couldn't believe that Jafar was dragging him into this fight. This horrible monster was the reason why he lost faith in humans, he hated monsters like him. He had to grant him his wish though, no matter how much he hated it. With a zap from his finger, Jafar's wish was granted as he was given powerful magics of his own.

"Yes, I feel the power!" shouted Jafar as he flew into the air. His new powers were his to command just as was the Genie of the Lamp. He waved his staff around as he prepared to do battle with the Sailor Soldiers. "Come at me, if you dare!"

"Let's go!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

The Sailors charged after Jafar when Genie's enlarged fist got in their way. He purposely missed them, but kept his fist on the ground. "Sorry," he whispered so only they could hear. Bolts of healing light escaped his fist to heal them from their battles with the Heartless earlier. He made sure that Jafar couldn't see that.

To make things more convincing, Sailor Mars gave Genie the signal to move. He raised his Chakrams up and prepared to fire. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!" he shouted, feeling a painful knot in his chest. The fire escaped from his weapons, but luckily Genie got out of the way without even the slightest of burns on him.

Uranus and Agrabah went after Jafar, while Mars distracted Genie.

Jafar fired a bolt of magic from his staff to burn the ground that the duo were walking upon. They dove away from the attack, landing on the stones near the sand pit. Jafar fired another bolt at Uranus to dispose of the meddlesome giant. However, Uranus was fairly light on his feet so he rolled away from the attack without any trouble.

Sailor Agrabah took advantage of this as he made his attack. He gathered his power together to unleash his strongest attack. "Agrabah Speedster Trickster!" he cried out. An orange aura surrounded the Sailor as he leaped into the air without any trouble. Jafar met Sailor Agrabah's speedy attack with a look of shock written on his face. He swung his sword over a dozen times, releasing blasts of magic in the process before he unleashed a final blast that forced Jafar to the ground.

Meanwhile, Genie and Mars were still going at it.

Sailor Mars used the height of the pillars to his advantage to get away from some of Genie's harmless attacks. He would fire a few bolts of fire to keep up with the illusion of them really fighting, while Genie would pretend to hit him. Everytime though, Mars would simply dive back and Genie would heal him.

As this kept going on, Jafar was barely getting back on his feet when Uranus made his move.

"Superior Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" he shouted.

Another wave escaped the Space Saber, which made direct contact with Jafar, causing the sorcerer to howl in pain.

Jafar disappeared from sight and the stones that made up part of the ground began to crumble. The Sailors assumed that was from the power of their attacks that did that. Genie let out a sigh of relief as he flew everyone towards the treasure room. He went back for Jasmine and handed her over to Sailor Agrabah.

"Aladdin!" cried Jasmine.

"Jasmine," said the Sailor.

They both embraced each other with a warm hug before the princess pulled the Street Rat into a seductive kiss. Genie and the other Sailors had to turn away from embarrassment, while this kiss continued to go on. Sailor Agrabah soon felt himself losing his breath before he finally pulled away from the warm embrace of the princess.

Oh yeah, the princess already knew about his Street Rat origins, but she didn't care since he was different then all the other suitors her father forced upon her.

However, this beautiful reunion couldn't last as Jafar returned from the pit.

"GENIE!" shouted the wicked man. He still had Genie's lamp in his hands, which could only mean one thing. He was ready to make his final wish. "For my final wish, I command you to make me an all-powerful GENIE!"

Their eyes widened in horror as they realized that Jafar would be granted, infinite Cosmic power that would make him unstoppable to fight.

Oddly enough, there wasn't a rule against this. Genie was horrified at this as he hid in the shadows, zapping Jafar with his magic. With the wish granted, swirls of red energy began to consume Jafar as he descended back into the pit beneath them. Soon they saw lava erupting beneath them and the Sailors realized that this fight wasn't over yet.

"One more battle," said Mars. "You guys up to it?"

"Let's get this over with," said Sailor Agrabah. "I'm starving."

"Last one to jump has to cook," said Uranus.

The trio jumped down to the pit without hesitation as Genie and Jasmine wished them luck in their battle against Jafar.

* * *

The Sailors arrived to the fiery pits, landing on a strange pillar with lines running through it. Lava was pouring from the walls as they entered the deepest part of the Cave of Wonders. None of them imagined such a place could exist, but they didn't have much time to enjoy the scenery. The ground began to move beneath them with section of the pillar rising, while other parts descended.

The trio were pulled a few feet higher just as the lava rose up beneath them.

A red Genie rose up from the lava and they just had to assume that was Jafar in his Genie form. The black ponytail, creepy yellow eyes, and the same villainous laugh wasn't a good enough dead giveaway. Genie Jafar stretched his large muscles with magic sparking around him in the process. Without any of the Sailors seeing it, Iago was flying above them with a black lamp that was surrounded by a mystical aura.

"Welcome to your doom, Sailor Soldiers!" shouted Genie Jafar. "You will all die!"

Sailor Mars was the first to laugh at him as he put his weapons away. "You wish, dumbass!" he shouted, loudly. He released his Sailor power to create his fiery bow and arrow. "Mars Flame Sniper!" He released the red arrow, aiming straight for Jafar's evil head. The arrow raced across the fiery room, but the genie easily snuffed it out with his fist.

"Do we really need to play such senseless games?" said Jafar. "You should all just give in and accept your deaths."

"We won't give in to you!" shouted Sailor Uranus. "Uranus Space Turbulence!"

Countless beams escaped from his shield, but neither one penetrated a barrier that Jafar created around himself.

With the direct approach failing miserably, they had no clue how they were going to defeat Jafar. His Genie magic was superior to their Sailor Powers so that wasn't a good sign. If none of their attacks were even going to faze him then what was the point of even fighting? It was all becoming a hopeless battle for them until they noticed Iago flying above their heads with the black lamp.

The lamp that must've belonged to Jafar!

"He's bound to the lamp," said Sailor Mars.

"If we get the lamp then he's done for," said Sailor Uranus.

"We can seal him away forever with a single wish," said Sailor Agrabah. "Go for the lamp!"

Uranus and Mars charged after the lamp, but just as Agrabah was going to follow them something horrible happened. The pillar he was standing on rose up high enough to reach Jafar's level. The genie grabbed hold of him, holding onto him tightly with his fist. Mars and Uranus tried to rush to his aid as they blasted the genie with their attacks.

None of that seemed to work though as Jafar's fist tightened around Sailor Agrabah, crushing the life out of him.

"Foolish boy!" laughed Jafar. "Your life ends here!"

Sailor Agrabah let out a terrifying scream as Jafar crushed his bones. The Sailor couldn't give up though, he struggled to free himself as Mars and Uranus tried to blast him free. They were all trying everything they could, but Jafar refused to give into them.

Sailor Agrabah slowly began to go limp as the air escaped his lungs. A single tear came down his soft cheek as he looked over at his friends beneath him. Yes, he knew he could call them his friends. "My friends," said Sailor Agrabah, "don't give up. Keep fighting…don't…give…up."

With the last of his breath, Sailor Agrabah tried to rouse his friends' spirit to win before his body went completely limp.

Jafar dropped the Sailor to the pillar without any kindness, leaving the other two in shock as they saw the dead body. The genie ceased his attack long enough for the duo to grieve for their friend. Mars collapsed to his knees, choking back his tears as he clenched onto his chest. Uranus simply turned his head to the side as he bit down on his lip to hide his pain.

They both felt completely powerless. They couldn't even rescue Sailor Agrabah from death. They failed him…they failed to protect him.

"We…we can't let his death be in vain," cried Sailor Mars. "We…we have to finish this."

Uranus turned to Mars, noticing the red head as he struggled to get up. He helped him up and felt the pyro's warm hand on him. He could feel the angry power surging through Mars's body and he felt that power building up within himself too.

"We need to stop Jafar," growled Sailor Uranus. "We can't let Aladdin down like this."

"We fight till the bitter end!" they shouted, together.

Jafar could only laugh at them when he felt the power surge around the duo. He watched them with much curiosity as their aura was consumed with a rush of power that took control of the Sailors. Maybe they would be worthy to fight an all-powerful being such as himself, after all.

Light appeared in front of the Sailors and took the form of their Crystal Change Rods. Just as they were about to reach out to them, the rods completely shattered. Their Sailor Crystals remained floating in the air just as another light escaped from their hearts. The light became one with the crystal as it took on a new form.

"What is happening?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I have no idea," said Sailor Uranus.

The crystals took a new form and shape as Mars and Uranus became one with their Sailor powers. The crystals floated to their hands, completely transformed. Mars's crystal took the form of a red fireball, while Uranus's was a navy blue tornado that fit in the palm of his hands. They both gasped for breath as they felt the power locked away, realizing that this was the power that would make them Eternal.

"Time for an upgrade," said Sailor Uranus.

"I'll race you to finish," laughed Sailor Mars.

Uranus held up his crystal above his head and called out to his power. "Uranus Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted.

Mars did the same thing as he summoned his power. "Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted.

Power swelled up around them both, catching Jafar off guard as he simply watched.

Super Sailor Uranus was consumed by light as his uniform disappeared from his body. Navy blue ribbons wrapped around his body before his crystal shattered, causing a tornado to swirl around him. The wind eventually calmed down just as rock crashed into him and gave life to his new uniform. His uniform wasn't too different form his previous forms. His pants, boots, and vest remained untouched. A white string was tied around his waist, a star was now clipped onto his tie, round orbs replaced his transparent shoulder guards, and a navy-blue wristband was wrapped around his gloves with a star pinned on top. His tiara completely shattered with his planet symbol shinning on his head.

Super Sailor Mars had a similar experience as his uniform was taken from him as well. Red ribbons hugged his skin as his crystal shattered and fire consumed his body. The fire washed over him section by section to make his new uniform. A similar experience happened to him as well with him now having a white string around his waist, a star clip, wristbands with a star pinned on top, and round orbs on his shoulders. His tiara shattered as well and he now simply had his planet symbol on his forehead.

The duo floated down to the ground with their Sailor Weapons instantly returning to their hands as they opened their eyes.

"I am Eternal Sailor Uranus!"

"I am Eternal Sailor Mars!"

The arrival of two Eternal Sailor Soldiers was more than enough to make Jafar worry as the duo embraced the full powers of their Sailor abilities.

Eternal Sailor Mars charged after Jafar like a mad man as he ran away from Sailor Agrabah's body. He howled with all the anger building up in his body as fire consumed his aura. "You will suffer eternal flames for what you did!" shouted the red head. "Mars Eternal Spirit Burn!" He threw his Chakrams around with them circling around his body. The fiery aura escaped his body and merged with his weapons creating a devastating shockwave that threw Jafar towards the lava.

He landed back on his feet with the grace of a skater. He spun his body around to nod his head at his companion. "Go for it!" he shouted. "Trap Jafar back in his lamp."

Eternal Sailor Uranus agreed as he searched for Iago and the lamp. "I don't need to be told twice," he said, confidently. He spotted the bird flying above him just as his pillar descended. That wasn't a problem for him any longer. Using the wind currents, he took flight with his Axe Sword in hand. He flew after Iago and the lamp with a loud grunt escaping his throat. "Uranus Eternal Boomerang Hawk!"

He swung the Axe Sword around his head before launching it like a boomerang. The Axe Sword radiated with enough energy as it spun through the air. Iago cried out in fear of the weapon as he dropped the lamp. "Have you ever heard of animal abuse!" shouted the bird as he flew away. Uranus's weapon crashed into lamp's magical aura and completely shattered it just as Uranus flew higher to catch the lamp.

He soon returned to the pillar just as Jafar returned from the lava.

"I will destroy you all!"

"I would think twice about that," said Uranus. The big guy held up the lamp with Mars laughing at the wicked genie. Uranus held onto the handle just as Jafar let out a horrified gulp. "You were a wicked man, Jafar, and you became only an even wickeder genie. As punishment for your crimes, I, your master, command you to return to your lamp!"

Jafar let out a horrified cry as magic exploded from the lamp, sucking Jafar into it. Iago was laughing at his misery only to be caught by the wicked genie. It wasn't so much fun now that he was getting dragged into sharing his fate as well.

"Infinite cosmic power," laughed Sailor Mars, "but you get stuck with an itty bitty living space."

With the magic show ending, Uranus held onto the lamp and looked back at Sailor Agrabah's body. Genie's golden lamp came flying out of nowhere, which Mars caught. Uranus knew there was no point in thinking it though. "I know you can't bring him back," he whispered. "That's against the rules, but there is something you can do. Jafar, my first and only wish, I wish that you remain in your lamp for all eternity and that you shall never be allowed to have a master to free you."

Jafar let out another horrified cry as Uranus threw his lamp into the lava, to suffer for all eternity for his sins.

Unable to grieve for their fallen friend, the Cave of Wonders began to shake horribly which terrified them as the place began to collapse.

Lucky for them though, Genie appeared to their aid and pulled them out of the Cave before it was too late.

* * *

Jasmine cried of Aladdin's body for what had seemed like hours. Uranus and Mars explained that how he died and how he gave them the strength to finish Jafar. Aladdin had died a heroic death, nothing could be said to question that. They all only wished they could to do more to bring him back, but they couldn't.

Genies couldn't bring the dead back to life and the Sailors didn't have the power to restore life.

"Maybe if we get Sailor Moon," cried Sailor Mars.

"I don't think that'll work," said Sailor Uranus.

Jasmine kept crying with Abu crying next to her, crying out Aladdin's name.

Genie simply floated around the broken home with his lamp in hand. He couldn't believe that something so horrible could've happen. It was just too horrible to even think of it. He could've believe he lost the best master he ever had and he was so close to freedom only to lose it. Oh, how he was going to miss Aladdin for the rest of his eternal existence.

The planet grew darker as it too suffered without its Sailor Soldier.

"The planet is dying," said Genie. "Without a living Sailor Soldier to protect it, it would only be a matter of time before our world is completely destroyed."

"Can we just make another?" asked Sailor Mars.

"We need Aladdin's Sailor Crystal to do that," said Genie. "The crystal will move on to a candidate with a strong enough heart and the planet will heal itself."

"Then we need to get Aladdin's crystal," whispered Uranus.

Before anything could be done though, a Corridor of Darkness opened up in front of them. A terrible gust of wind blew through the air, sending everyone away from Aladdin's body. The Sailors were the first to be disabled as a dark hood emerged from the darkness of the portal.

He placed a hand on his waist as he stared the two Sailors down. "You're from Earth's solar system," he said, calmly. "Well, we will soon be after your world as well." The gusts of wind continued to assault them as he turned to Aladdin's body. "Such a handsome face, too bad that he had to die so young. Such a pity."

The black hood crouched down and forced his first through Aladdin's chest. Instead of blood flying everywhere and the sound of bones crunching, light escaped his toned chest. The hood mystically extracted exactly what he was looking for, removing a crystal from Aladdin's dead body.

"Perfect, a true Starseed," he said, holding the gem in his hands. The crystal took the form of a red diamond that floated in his hands. He held the crystal carefully before turning back to the Sailors and the others. "I suggest you leave this planet soon. It will die and it will take you down with it. Farewell."

The hood disappeared within his Corridor of Darkness, leaving them to see the sky going black with a wave of destruction racing towards the planet.

Jasmine returned to Aladdin's body, crying harder than before. Abu was jumping around all over the place with Carpet following his lead. Uranus and Mars were still in shock from what they saw, while Genie had a frown on his face.

"It's time for you two to leave," said Genie. "You saw the face of your enemy. That hood work for the Superior that you told us about. He's responsible for killing all those Sailors."

"We really did fail," said Mars.

"NO!" shouted Genie. "You haven't failed yet." The blue genie floated in front of them, blocking their view of the dying planet. He consumed the two of them with a big hug with a frown still on his face. "You only failed us if you don't stop this madness. If you can stop this Superior and get all the Sailors' crystals back then you can stop this. You can restore all the worlds lost. Promise me, you won't give up."

"We promise, Genie," said Uranus.

"Good…thank you, my friends," said Genie.

With the flick of his wrist, Genie consumed the Sailors with light and transported them away from the planet so that they didn't need to see its destruction.

Within seconds of the Sailors leaving the orbit, the Planet Agrabah soon faded into nothing as it became another dead star.

* * *

END!

Well...sorry Aladdin fans. I'm going to have to kill off all the Sailors I'm introducing at this point, and in case you all were wondering, they are all Disney characters. Sadness!

On the next chapter, Zexion and Cloud take a journey under the sea. That's right, the duo arrive into an oceanic world to be greeted with a runaway princess/Sailor who longs to be free. Her father, King of the Sea, tries to keep her under his arm, but the cruel intelligence of a wicked sea hag will lead to certain doom for the princess. Will the boys be able to save her in time or will they fail? Find out in **Eternal Tides**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Another epic chapter for you good boys and girls. I know, Aladdin's death was sad, but it's going to only get more depressing after this. I will be killing some beloved Disney characters before they're all brought back at the end. (Come on, we all know how it ends anyways) But things only get worse from here as Xemnas and the other members of the Oraganization wreak havoc upon our poor buddies.. ANyways. Read and review. You shall make me happy.**

**Eternal Tides:**

Breaking into the planet's atmosphere protective auras surrounded them to sheild them from a harsh landing. They went past the only section of land on the planet, crashing into the depths of the ocean. The water erupted in a small pillar with seagulls flying overhead, panicking from the rising water, and it scared the fish away as well. Their Sailor ribbons left their bodies, reverting Cloud and Zexion into their civilian forms as the tides pulled them into the depths of the sea.

Fear instantly took hold of them as their protective barrier began to fade from them. Without it they would certainly drown to death unless they did something quick. There was only one thing they could do at this point and that was to transform back into their Sailor forms. They only prayed that there was enough power in them to do so.

They didn't even have the time to enjoy the beautiful scenery of this undersea paradise. The urgency of finding a way to breathe underwater was too much of a pressing concern for them. It was a concern that could kill them both if they didn't hurry the fuck up to do something about it.

Using up their last bit of air, they called out to their Sailor powers.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

Their Crystal Change Rods released their powers and came to their aid when they needed it most. The ribbons wrapped around their bodies as their watery elements consumed their figures to transform them back into Sailors. With their uniforms back on and their powers active, the gems on their foreheads responded to the situation and sparked with life. A transparent aura consumed the young men before fading away once it became active.

They both took in a heavy breath; no longer feeling like their lungs would explode from having to hold it in for so long. Their hearts were beating hard against their chest as they swam over to each other, clinging onto the other for support. Nearly dying was a wonderful bonding experience as some would say. However, as far as these two were concerned, they could go without another bonding experience like that.

Sailor Neptune patted Mercury's shoulders before he swam back to get adjusted to being in the water like this. Sure he as good as an Olympian swimmer, but he had a strong feeling they would be down here fighting a lot. "I suggest you get your sea legs on," said the blond. "We have a long mission ahead of us. And I don't want to be carrying your weight."

Mercury squinted his eyes at the blond as he swam away from him. The lilac haired youth swam through the current and met Neptune on the other end of a small reef. Neptune started to chuckle by the speed of the swimmer. "I would be more concerned with yourself keeping up with me," he said, a little bitterly. "Wait, how are we able to breathe underwater anyways? I never knew we could do that."

"Only you and I have this neat ability because we have an affinity for water," said Neptune. "Our powers allow us to breathe and fight underwater. Now, I think we should start our search for this planet's Sailor, whatever planet this is."

Just as Mercury was about to say something from his pretty mouth, several loud cries filled the air and caught both their attention. They snapped their heads towards a tunnel that probably lead to a bigger place. Mercury turned back to face Neptune with his hand running through his surprisingly dry hair. "I think over there sounds like a good start," said the youth.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed the blond.

The duo went swimming under the sea in search of a Sailor.

The tunnel actually had a bit of light thanks to the sea life that lurked within it. The organic life provided just enough illumination to lead the Sailors to the other end of the tunnel. That made their job a little easier as they passed through the tunnel to reach the other side.

Once they got through though, they encountered some strange Emblem Heartless. Most took a jellyfish like form with two tentacles with a bubble protecting the head in it. There was also another breed that looked like it was in a green wet suit with a submarine coming out of the back of their heads. The Sea Neons and Screwdivers were attacking what appeared to be a yellow and blue flounder with a red crab following behind.

"AH!" shouted the two animals.

The flounder and crab were swimming away, but the Heartless surrounded the two creatures as they cowered in fear. Mercury and Neptune watched in horror as they watched a Screwdiver trying to stab them with its spear. It managed to miss though, but that didn't stop it from trying again and again.

Feeling that this senselessness needed to end, Neptune brandished the Deep Sea Mirror from the ribbon around his waist. He held it up and took aim at the Heartless. "Maximum Neptune Submarine Reflection!" he shouted. A green beam of light shot from the green glass within the golden frame. The light reached the Heartless, blasting it back into darkness, but it caught the attention of its friends.

"I'll do the cleanup work," said Mercury as he got out his Lexicon.

"Atlantica Spiral Wave!"

The feeling of the current being pulled from them caught the Sailors attention as well as the Heartless. Soon a figure came rushing towards them with the water swirling in a protective cyclone. The water soon went crashing, blasting the remaining Heartless into nothing and the water released from the owner's magic.

Mercury and Neptune gasped as they saw just who it was that attacked.

Long, flowing red hair swam through the water as the face of a green eyed young woman welcomed the youths. The vest she wore was missing around her midsection but it covered her where it was needed most and two, purple clams also covered the white area of the vest where her breasts would be. She had a single shoulder guard and a red gem tiara on her forehead. The tie they wore was replaced on her vest with a purple bow with a lighter purple heart over it with a white ribbon around her waist. What was most remarkable about her was the fact she had a tail; she was a mermaid!

This mermaid was a Sailor Soldier!

"Hello," she said, kindly enough. "I'm guessing you two must be Sailors as well by how you're dressed." She swam towards them with her green mermaid fin. "It's an honor to meet other Sailor Soldiers! I always wanted to meet some." She stopped swimming once she reached them and took hold of Neptune's hand. She shook it fiercely with a smile on her face. "Thank you for rescuing my friends, Flounder and Sebastian. I am Sailor Atlantica, the Soldier of Tides." The ribbons unraveled from her body to reveal her civilian form. Nothing was different except she only had the purple clams that served as a bra to cover human torso. "I'm also Princess Ariel, daughter of King Triton, Ruler of the Sea."

"A pleasure," said Neptune as he freed his hand. "I'm Sailor Neptune, but the real name is Cloud Strife. I'm the Prince of Neptune, Solider of the Deep Sea."

"And I'm Sailor Mercury," said the other youth. "I'm Zexion Mizuno. I'm the Prince of Mercury, Soldier of Knowledge, Water, and Ice."

"Nice to meet you both," said Ariel. "I suppose you can't transform thanks to those…legs? That's what you call them, right?"

They both nodded their heads, not wanting to relive the almost drowning to death bit.

The flounder and crab began to swim towards them as well. They realized that the flounder must obviously be her friend Flounder, while the crab was Sebastian. It wasn't too long until they finally reached them. Flounder seemed to be the shyer one as he hid behind Ariel, while Sebastian seemed to be yelling at them about something.

"You shouldn't be here! King Triton won't like this!" shouted the crab with an oddly, Jamaican accent.

"Easy Sebastian," said Ariel. "They're Sailor Soldiers. I'm sure they have a good reason to be here."

"They probably brought the Heartless here!"

Mercury interfered as he waved his arms around to get their attention. Neptune raised an eyebrow as he wondered what he was going to say. "Actually," said Mercury, putting on his smart voice. "We're here to help. See, Sailor Space told us that Sailor Soldiers are under attack all over the galaxy. Not only are they being attacked, but they are being murdered and so are their planets. We're trying our best to keep those Sailors alive so we can figure out what force is responsible for the attacks."

The trio let out a horrified gasp, which seemed to silence the crab, but only made Flounder cower in fear more.

"We need to talk to daddy!" said Ariel. "He has to know about the danger we're all in." She turned to Mercury and Neptune. She knew she could trust them both, even though they were strangers and worst of all human. However, she didn't have her father's prejudices for humans and in fact she was in love with one, but she wasn't ready to spill the beans yet. "Will you come with us? I'm sure my father would like to meet you."

"The king?" said Mercury.

"We'll go," Neptune said, confidently enough. He grabbed onto Mercury's hand, squeezing it tightly so he wouldn't freak. "Don't worry, Lexaeus would skin me alive if anything bad happened to you. I promise I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

Mercury seemed to sigh contently as he felt Neptune's reassuring strength. This whole adventure seemed ridiculous and reckless, something he wasn't exactly comfortable with. However, he knew it had to be done though. He accepted Neptune's hand as they joined the others in the swim to the palace.

He was so happy that he got paired off with Cloud for this mission.

* * *

Ariel and her companions led them to another portion of this undersea kingdom. The place where they met them in was nothing but undersea rocks with a giant vent at the center that pushed up hot water into the cold current. There wasn't much to see here except for the occasional sea plant. The Sailors were taken to another tunnel where a powerful current pushed them to a new area where Heartless were waiting for them.

"Maximum Mercury Shinning Illusion!"

A chilling blast of water rocketed from Mercury's Lexicon, Tome of Judgment, and attacked the Heartless lurking. They were instantly frozen and were shattered into nothing by sideffect of his deadly attack. Mercury made quick work of the Screwdivers and Sea Neons in the room, leaving the path to the palace open to them.

"Nice shot!" shouted Flounder.

"Thanks," smirked Mercury.

They resumed their swim to the palace with Sebastian providing explanation of how they should behave in His Majesty's presence. King Triton was not a cruel man, but he controlled the wrath of the sea so he was not a man to be provoked. He gave them a brief summary of the simple dos and don'ts that they both made sure to memorize.

Ariel tried to lighten up the mood as they swam through an area with no Heartless in it. This one was a lot prettier with more undersea vegetation to make it more beautiful. The coral just seemed to sparkle in this undersea garden. Ariel talked of her life in the palace with her six older sisters. You could tell that this girl wanted a life of adventure by how bored she was talking about it.

Neptune seemed to slap himself as they reached the path that led directly to the palace. It was made obvious by the golden tridents painted on the wall, which was a symbol of Triton. He swam over to Mercury and gave the youth a pat on the back then swam away. "I forgot to tell you congratulations on the engagement," he said, loudly. "I'm sure you and Lex will be very happy together."

Mercury huffed as he swam over to Neptune and kicked the older with water. "I'm surprised you didn't make a bigger fuss about it at the party," he said, smiling. "Wait, you didn't tell anyone yet, did you?"

"I can keep a secret," said Neptune. "Squall knows, of course, but no one else does. Lex wasn't sure if you guys should keep the engagement private for a bit before telling everyone or just jump into the deep end."

"Oh, thanks, Cloud."

"Not a problem, Zexion."

"HURRY UP, YOU TWO!" shouted Sebastian.

The duo resumed their swim as they reached the final marker. They could see the outline of the palace and gasped as they saw the golden undersea kingdom. The entire place was lit up with light and it just seemed like a joyous place to live.

Before they could swim any further, Ariel caught their attention. She grabbed onto Neptune and Mercury's arms and dragged them towards her and Flounder. "There is something I want to show you both," she said, excitedly. "I'm sure you'll like it. We have to go over there though to my grotto."

The duo did as they were told as they followed the undersea princess to the bottom of the ocean, in this part at least. They stood near a strange boulder that Ariel was pushing open with incredible strength, which revealed an undersea cave. Ariel swam into it with Flounder following her. They both shrugged their shoulders as they followed the fish with the crab yelling at them all before following.

Ariel led them deeper into the cave until they reached the actual grotto. It was illuminated from the faint light of the sun high above them. "It's harder to get here because of the Heartless," said Ariel. "Everyone is so scare to leave the palace and security has tightened since. We still have no clue how the Heartless got here in such large numbers. There hasn't been a problem with those things in millennia, before even my father's father was born."

Neptune and Mercury marveled at the "junk" in Ariel's grotto. They could tell that she treasured all of this stuff, especially since it came from the surface. She explained that her father doesn't want her to be associated with the land people even though she is this planet's Sailor and it's her sacred duty to protect everyone.

Flounder was playing with an empty lighter in his tiny fins.

Ariel was swimming up towards the highest point in her grotto. "I wish I could go to the surface someday," she said, softly. "I swam there once, but I never could go on land. Such a pity…if my father wasn't so prejudice and controlling then I could go."

"Maybe you will, someday," reassured Mercury.

A smile formed on her lips as she thought about it. She never thought she would meet other Sailor Soldiers, and two of them were with her today. "Maybe you're right, Zexion," she said, softly. "Maybe I will get to go to the surface someday." She had already saved a prince from the surface from drowning during a horrible storm. Maybe…maybe she could go see him, someday.

"Today though," interrupted Sebastian, "we should be getting back to the palace. Please, princess."

"You're right, Sebastian," said Ariel. "Let's get moving."

So the swimming resumed as they made their way to the palace for a big shocker.

* * *

It was horrible, the outskirts of the palace were surrounded by Heartless that tried to attack the main. The mermen warriors did everything they could to starve off this small invasion, but there were just too many Heartless and not enough of them. The worst part was two, larger Heartless were there.

One was a blue giant with Screwdivers attached to it, the Aquatank. The other was a giant version of the Sea Neon and everytime one was destroyed, it busted into a group of Sea Neons. This was the Sheltering Zone.

Ariel swam off into danger with her companions calling for her to stop. However, there was no stopping this Sailor Princess as she ran off to and called her Sailor Power. "Atlantica Crystal Power!" she shouted. Ribbons surrounded her body as she transformed to fight. She spun her body around to as she rushed a group of Heartless, knocking them back.

Neptune and Mercury rushed off too, ready to help their friend.

"Shoot them with everything you got!" shouted Neptune. "Neptune Submarine Violin Tide!"

"On it!" shouted Mercury. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The duo played their instruments and managed to take down the smaller Heartless that lurked about the area. They saved a group of mer-people from having their hearts taken by the undersea Heartless. Not to mention all the mermen soldiers whose lives they spared.

Next up was Sailor Atlantica who was on fire as she took on the gigantic Heartless. She gathered her energy in her palms with a tiny golden trident appearing in her hands as she became empowered with sacred energy. "Atlantica Trident Tidal Punishment!" She unleashed the golden trident that was growing in her hands to pay the Heartless a visit.

The trident flashed across the water, busting through an Aquatank. The trident bounced off an undersea pillar and crashed through a Sheltering Zone. And before it was done, it took care of the Sea Neons that burst forth from the giant Heartless.

"Everyone, hide in the palace!" shouted Sailor Atlantica. "I'm sure more Heartless will show up later, for now retreat so we may gather our strength!"

The mer-people did as they were told and swam towards the palace.

She led the others there as well to speak with her father.

* * *

The palace looked just as beautiful as it did on the outside. The golden light that illuminated the outside reached the inside of the palace as it came down from the ceiling. King Triton's undersea throne was fairly bare except for the exquisite seashell pattern on the walls and columns.

Speaking of the devil, at the center of the throne, sitting on a clam chair was a large merman. He had long, white hair with a golden crown on his forehead. He had a green tail like Ariel, and his human torso was built like a warrior king despite by how old he appeared with the white beard. In his hands was a golden trident that gave him his power over the sea.

King Triton raised his head up at his guests. He rested his hands on the arm rests as he watched Mercury and Neptune with much curiosity. "Ariel, explain to me who these surface people are," said the king's booming voice.

"They're Sailor Soldiers from Mercury and Neptune, father," said Sailor Atlantica. "They came to help us fight the Heartless. How could you allow the Heartless to reach the palace?"

"I didn't allow this," said Triton. "The Heartless are becoming stronger and bolder by the day." He turned to the other two Sailors with the trident glowing with a red aura. The boys gulped as they tried to figure out a quick escape if necessary. "How can I be certain that you two aren't responsible for this mess or at least involved? We never heard from the other Sailor Soldiers before until you two decided to show up."

Neptune was the first to butt in as he thought of something good enough. He just prayed that it would be a good enough excuse to speaking up. "Because, you're majesty, we're in service to the White Moon Princes," said Sailor Neptune. "I am the Guardian of Prince Roxas, and Sailor Mercury is in service to Prince Ventus, the heir to the kingdom."

"So the Moon Princes have been revived," said King Triton. "Alright, I'll trust you two for now."

"Your Majesty!" said Sebastian. "I'm sorry to say sir, but I'm sure these two have nothing to do with it, and I have enough evidence to prove that it's Ursula controlling the Heartless."

Triton slammed his fist on the rest, making the entire room shake. Everyone else in the room, minus the crab and king, had no clue what would provoke such anger from him. "I knew it was that sea witch!" he shouted, angrily. "I've been worried this day would come since I banished her from my court and Ariel was chosen to become a Sailor."

"Who is Ursula, daddy?" asked Sailor Atlantica.

"Ursula is a horrible sea hag who used to serve in my court. However, she grew fond of dark magic and stealing my power so she could rule the sea and become queen. I had to banish her for treason and she has yet to forgive me for this," said the king. "She swore revenge against us, and I fear that she just may be getting it."

"So then if we stop her then we stop the Heartless threat in Atlantica," said Mercury.

"It won't be that simple," said Triton. "We have yet to find her lair and her magics are growing more powerful by the day."

"I hate to disagree, my king," said the crab, "but Flounder and I believe we found it!"

Before any more questions could be asked though, an explosion went off in the palace. This one explosion was followed by more as panicked cries filled the air. Triton brought himself up from his throne just in time for the wall to explode. The shattered debris knocked the Sailors aside as they tried to protect their smaller, undersea friends.

Heartless swarmed into the throne room for their assault on the palace. Triton fired golden beams of destruction from the trident, disposing of most of the Heartless. The Sailors tried to blast away what they could, but another explosion went off and forced some of the wreckage of the palace to land near them and prevented them from getting free to help the king.

That made this only easier on the Heartless as they ambushed King Triton. They swarmed around the undersea king, attacking him with full force. The king managed to deflect most of their attacks, but that wasn't doing much to help him.

What happened next only made things worse as dark smoke flooded the room.

"It's good to see you again, King Triton."

Two eels swam through the smoke and tangled themselves around the king. Triton was pulled back to his throne with the Heartless restraining the merman to his seat. The smoke cleared as a purple-skinned woman with octopus tentacles as her feet appeared. The large sea witch with bad make up was clearly the Ursula who Triton was speaking of only moments ago.

"Sea hag!" shouted the king. "Leave this place or suffer my wrath."

Ursula swam towards him, only shaking her head at the bound king. She reached for his strong, muscled arm before breaking the trident free from his grip. "Oh, foolish king, you need to worry about my wrath now," she said, laughing. She raised the trident up into the air with bolts of darkness swarming around her. "Now, King Triton, my revenge can begin!"

A dark beam shot from the trident, striking the king with its wielder's fury.

King Triton howled in pain from the power of the spell that Ursula cast. Atlantica cried out in terror as she feared for the life of her powerful father. The dark magic consumed his figure with dark smoke fluttering around him as the eels and the Heartless left the king.

What was left of Triton now was a sickly old fish that could barely breathe.

"Daddy!" cried Sailor Atlantica.

Ursula merely laughed as she disappeared into the darkness with her dark allies.

Mercury and Neptune pushed the rubble off of them so that they had a chance to escape. They got away with Atlantica and the fish immediately running off to the king's aid. The two Sailors investigated the area, surveying the damage done to it. It was horrible, truly horrible. The Heartless destroyed half the palace and there were so many mer-people crying from their pain.

It was horrible. This witch had to be stopped, and they were going to do just that.

* * *

Sebastian claimed he knew the way to Ursula's headquarters, so they were following his lead, which led them to a sunken ship. The journey here wasn't so bad since the Heartless seemed to be retreating for now, hiding by Ursula's command. The bigger question was if she was plotting something or just waiting for the Sailors to arrive to her doorstep. Since she was the big threat to the world, Mercury and Neptune had to assume she was the one after Ariel.

And speaking of Ariel, she was doing surprisingly well despite her father being cursed. They figured it was because it gave her an excuse to be strong enough to finish this hag. That would explain why she was so tense as she transformed once they arrived to the sunken ship.

This was the same ship where she'd been collecting her surface world artifacts.

"Flounder and I found the entrance to her lair, that's why the Heartless were chasing us earlier," said the crab. "The Dolphin helped us discover it by accident."

"Thank you, Dolphin," said Mercury.

They all swam towards an entrance that Flounder was standing near. The giant rock was purple with symbols of darkness etched onto it. It just looked evil and seemed to radiate with the powers that the hag was wielding.

As they got closer towards Flounder, something unexpected happen. Part of the ship broke a part; well, the part that wasn't already broken. The Sailors all turned back just in time to see a giant shark with glowing, yellow eyes coming out of the wreckage. Sailor Atlantica hissed with anger as the giant fish tried to rush towards them, while Neptune and Mercury were quick about blasting it away with their watery attacks.

Mercury's chilling illusion flew across the sea, hitting the shark with full force. It chilled the beast, but didn't slow it down. Neptune attacked with the light from his mirror, but not even that did much to it. The blond hissed with his spikes being tasseled around by the water as he brandished his massive Fusion Sword.

Before he could go slicing up some shark meat, Atlantica went rushing through the water.

She rocketed around in high speed as the water swirled around her. She used her Spiral Wave to crash into the fish, hitting it repeatedly in a fast pace. With a few hits, the shark became so disoriented that it decided not that it wasn't that hungry after all and swam away to safety.

Sailor Atlantica swam towards them, turning towards Flounder. The serious look of a broken girl made them all realize just how much she needed to make sure she got the trident back from that evil hag. "Let's keep moving," she said, strongly. "Open the door, Flounder. I want you two to go back to the palace though. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Good luck, Ariel," said Flounder. "You too, Zexion and Cloud."

The fish pushed a secret button on the wall, opening the boulder so the Sailors could proceed.

The Sailors swam through a sea of shrunken heads, shrieking in agony. Sailor Atlantica explained that those were the souls that Ursula cursed. Most of them were just fish, but some were also surface people that she lured to their doom. She made them because she wanted to practice her dark arts so she could become the superior power in the sea.

Mercury and Neptune felt pity for these poor souls as they hoped that by defeating Ursula, they could break the spell.

Even though the place was darker than well... the Heartless, they still managed to navigate their way through the dark tunnel. Atlantica led the way mostly since her sea senses were stronger than the others. That was mostly because being undersea sucked for them, as they could barely fight underwater, and it wasn't like fighting on land.

In moments, they arrived to what they assumed to be Ursula's grotto. The violet room radiated with dark energy with a cauldron bubbling at the center of the room and that was not a good sign at all. The Sailors swam into the grotto, waiting for Ursula to show herself. She did soon as she swam through a tunnel in the wall with the trident in her hands.

Ursula only laughed at the foolishness of the Sailor Soldiers. How dare they think they could stop someone as mighty and powerful as she? "Flotsam and Jetsam, mommy needs her poopsies!" she shouted. Her two faithful eels slithered their way into the grotto with the sea hag laughing villainously. The trident flickered with its golden aura, sparking the cauldron to ignite with darker magicks. "Let's see how you'll like this!"

The cauldron erupted with power, sending the trio flying into the wall. The eels began to slither their way to them with intentions to entangle them so that their mistress could destroy them all. However, it wasn't going to be that easy for them. The Sailors weren't going down without a fight.

Neptune and Atlantica managed to hit the eels with enough tidal power to make them stumble. Ursula tried to zap them all again, but they all swam out of the way before it was too late. The Sailor split apart to make themselves more difficult targets to reach. Neptune and Atlantica would provide most of the distractions, while Mercury tried to figure out how to stop this hag.

Mercury stuck with his scanner since he feared his computer would explode undersea. The scanner did its job though as it saw that Ursula's magic were being expanded by the cauldron brewing in front of them. If that was tampered with then that would give them enough time to knock Ursula out.

"I figured it out!" shouted Mercury. Before he could explain though, Flotsam wrapped himself around the youth's legs and dragged him out into the open. He tried to hold onto the pillar but his fingers slipped before he could get a firm enough grip.

Ursula was about to blast him when Atlantica managed to tackle her, forcing the beam attack to miss by a hair.

Mercury sighed with relief as he summoned his Lexicon to hand. He smacked the eel with it, forcing him to let him go. "Atlantica, hold off Ursula. Neptune, blast the cauldron with everything you got!" he commanded. He turned back to Flotsam just as Jetsam was joining him. He held onto the tome in his hands, glaring at them both with hatred as they returned the favor. "I have some eels to deep freeze."

The tome flew open just as the eels tried to charge after him. He opened it midway as he focused on what he wanted to do to the eels. "Maximum Mercury Shinning Illusion!" he shouted. A wave of rushing, chilling water rocketed from the book and hit the eels head on. The eels didn't stand a chance as they were completely frozen solid and ended their threat.

The frozen eels crashed to the ground with their eyes barely moving underneath the ice.

"Poopsies!" shouted Ursula as she dodged another one of Atlantica's attacks.

"I'd be more concerned about yourself, you hag!" shouted Sailor Neptune. He stood in front of the cauldron with his massive Buster Sword in hand. He carried the massive sword with both hands as he stared at the cauldron in front of him. Swinging the blade once, he destroyed a section of it with ease. Swinging it again gave him the same results, and his final swing completely destroyed the cauldron.

This effectively severed Ursula from half her powers.

"Atlantica Spiral Wave!"

Sailor Atlantica rushed after Ursula again, knocking into her several times. The repeated assault she placed on her made the sea hag twitch in pain. Ursula nearly lost hold of the trident, but she fought to hold onto that for dear life until the girl ended her attack.

Ursula conjured a black cloud to obscure their vision. "This isn't over yet!" she shouted. She disappeared into the tunnel she entered from without the Sailors even knowing it.

"We need to get back to the palace," said Atlantica.

"Why?" asked the boys.

"I have a strong feeling she'll go there next."

Not wanting to argue with her, they swam off to the palace.

* * *

Allowing the currents just push them back to the palace, the Sailors made it there in half the time it took them to get to Ursula's grotto. They had just past Ariel's own grotto and were about to reach the entrance to the palace. Oddly enough, there wasn't a single Heartless that got in the way since they fought Ursula. They weren't sure just how much of a good sign that was.

Once they reached the gates to the palace, they could hear the fear and panic as Ursula's voice filled the air.

"Fool, you think you can stop me!" shouted the sea hag. "I am the true Queen of the Sea!"

Dark smoke attacked the palace with the merman fighting with long-range weapons. Their attempt proved to be futile as bolts of lightning attacked half the palace. Terror filled the air, which only made things worse once the smoke cleared.

"Holy fucking shit!" shouted Mercury.

Ursula was attacking the palace, but it wasn't the same Ursula they were used to. She had grown to a colossal size that was easily equal to the palace in size. It didn't help that her fat ass made her wider than the palace itself. Mercury and Neptune gulped as they realized they had to figure out how to fight that thing, but Atlantica was already racing off into battle so they had to follow her into the pit.

The Sailors swam across the sea to block Ursula's path to the palace. Atlantica fired her mini trident, while the guys used their aquatic instruments to inflict damage upon the hag. Their attacks crashed into her chest and forced her to stumble back just a bit.

Their powers as is weren't enough to stop her though. Ursula was wielding the full power of the trident to her advantage and using it to tear the Sailors into shreds. She used everything she could throw to at them. She tried to inhale them into her mouth, she fired lightning at them, she threw explosive bubbles at them, and she fired a destructive laser from her mouth.

It was safe to say that this wasn't a pretty fight.

"How the hell do we stop her?" shouted Neptune.

"She keeps attacking too fast," said Mercury. "I can't scan her."

"Let me try something then," said Atlantica.

"NO!" shouted the boys.

It was too late to stop her though. Sailor Atlantica was already racing off towards the sea hag with her red hair flowing behind her. She raced after her with full speed, hitting the hag whenever she had the chance with her Spiral Wave. Ursula looked like she was actually taking some damage but that still wasn't enough to stop her.

Ursula swiped her hand across the sea, grabbing hold of the girl with the palm of her hands. The red head gave out a surprised gasp as the sea hag brought her to her face. "Such a pretty girl," laughed Ursula. "Too bad you have to die just like your Daddy. I'm sure he's near death by now. You'll be with him soon enough."

Even with half her breath gone, she wasn't going out like this. Atlantica was only going to die by her own terms if she was dying today. "It's not over yet, Ursula!" she shouted. She gathered her hands together, summoning the last of her power and life. "Atlantica Trident Tidal Punishment!" she shouted with the last of her life. The mini trident flew across the ocean and crashed into the actual trident that Ursula held.

Powerful bolts of energy flashed everywhere as Atlantica's attack became one with the trident. This forced Ursula to cry out in pain as she tossed Atlantica's empty body towards the palace while the trident practically exploded in her hands. This act of self-sacrifice left Mercury and Neptune in shock as they watched Ariel's body drifting off to sea.

"I can't' believe it," whispered Mercury. "She used her powers to sever Ursula's connection to the trident."

"She gave up her life to help us," said Neptune. "We can't let her sacrifice be in vein. Ursula will be weaker than she was before. We have to stop her now!"

"We'll do it together!" shouted Mercury

Emotion began to overwhelm them both as they swam off to take down the sea hag. They both howled at the top of their lungs when a flash of light forced them to stop. Appearing into the sea was their Crystal Change Rods. Before they had the chance to figure out what was going on, a second light escaped from their hearts and shattered the items.

The shattered remains gathered together, forming two crystals. Neptune caught his marine green crystal, which was in the shape of a wave. As for Mercury, his light-blue crystal was a snowflake that fit his hands perfectly. They both held up these crystals and felt the eternal rush of power that took over their beings.

Mercury acted out of instinct as he raised his crystal up. "Mercury Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted for his ultimate power. The crystal shattered as it gave into the boy's wish to transform with blue ribbons rising up. Water wrapped around his body until a fierce blizzard blew in and began to bombard him. Once the snow melted away, his new Sailor uniform was born to the world.

He spun around with the shoulder guards becoming light-blue orbs. His gloves had a light-blue wristband on them. The compact became a star with a star appearing on his choker as well. A white string replaced the ribbon. The last change took place with his tiara as it shattered, leaving only the Mercury symbol signifying the birth of Eternal Sailor Mercury.

Neptune repeated the same action as he used his crystal's power. "Neptune Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. His marine-green ribbons wrapped around his body with the sea responding to him as well. A raging wave of water crashed into him, giving life to his new uniform.

His uniform took similar changes as well. His got the round orb on his shoulders. A wristband wrapped around his gloves and the string wrapped around his perfect waist. The heart that was his tie-clip morphed into a star. The tiara on his forehead shattered as well as the Neptune symbol began to glow as he became Eternal Sailor Neptune.

The duo was pulled together by the seas current as light shinned from their forms.

"We fight to bring peace to all worlds! I am Eternal Sailor Mercury!"

"We fight to rid the worlds of all evil! I am Eternal Sailor Neptune!"

Ursula only laughed, failing to realize just how powerful they had become in a matter of moments. The powers of a Super Sailor Soldier were nothing compared to that of an Eternal Sailor. And now, Ursula was going to learn that lesson the hard way as they kicked her ass to the depths of the sea.

And this was how they would do it.

Eternal Sailor Mercury called up his Lexicon and summoned his new eternal powers to come to his aid. He swam after the sea hag, dodging whatever attack she would try to throw at him. The pages flared open as he threw the book over his head. "You're about to get a little chilly!" shouted the youth. "Mercury Eternal Chilling Whirlpool!" The water gathered above his Lexicon, swirling around into a vortex of doom. To accommodate her massive size, Mercury made sure that it was larger than usual.

The Lexicon floated off his hands with the whirlpool floating above the tome. He swung both forward, unleashing his new attack with rapid speed. Ursula's eyes widened in fear once the whirlpool crashed into her with the currents freezing her body to a standstill. She still held onto the trident, but even that was about to change soon enough.

Ursula flinched as she struggled to free herself from the chill. "You won't stop me!" she shouted. "I am queen! The trident's power makes me supreme!"

That was where Eternal Sailor Neptune came in. With his Buster Sword in hand, he was like a rocket as he swam towards her with the sword cutting through the water. "That isn't going to last much longer for you, hag," shouted the Sailor. "Neptune Eternal Buster Wave!" He ripped his sword in two, using both parts to unleash his attack as the ocean wrapped round them.

He flew across the ocean to deliver his final blow. Once he was near the arm that held onto the trident, he released the wave of energy gathering around his swords. He sliced through the water, unleashing the power so that it severed Ursula's arm off and freed the trident. Ursula's shrieks were unbearable, but Neptune felt no pity for her.

The blond combined the blades together before swimming off to catch the trident. As soon as it touched his hands, it shrank down to a manageable size. The sea hag had just broken free from her frozen prison as Neptune finished swimming back to Mercury.

"This is for Ariel," they said together. "This is for Atlantica!"

They held onto the trident together, using their affinity for water to command its power. The trident responded to their touch as it began to glow with powerful energy. Even Ursula was left in fear as she realized her colossal ass was about to be destroyed.

A golden beam escaped the three points of the trident and went through Ursula's throat, leaving the hag to drown in her darkness.

And it did… the darkness consumed her; it destroyed her while the Sailors went off to Ariel to return her to where she belonged.

* * *

Once the trident touched the cursed King Triton, it immediately reversed the damage done to him by Ursula. He was restored back to his full power with the trident allowing him to command the seas once again. However, not even that would be enough to spare his youngest daughter from doom. Ariel was dead now… she was gone.

"We're so sorry," said Mercury. "She gave herself up so we could defeat Ursula."

"She died a hero, she saved us all," added Neptune.

King Triton nodded his head, agreeing with the Sailors and their kind words. Sebastian and Flounder were in tears as they joined Ariel's six other sisters. There were tears everywhere as the undersea palace was in ruins due to Ursula's attack on them. "I don't blame you boys," said the king. "This is how Ariel would've wanted it. She was such a brave, adventurous girl. Even if she was a stubborn and would never listen to reason… that is why she always reminded me of so much of myself."

As the Kingdom of Atlantica grieved for its fallen princess and Sailor, a Corridor of Darkness opened up only feet away. He saw Ariel's body floating between them all, which would do him no good at all. No good at all. Despite the lack of oxygen, the hood protected him from this world's unclean water.

That's when he made his attack. A fierce blizzard escaped his being, forcing everyone to wither away as they were frozen by his powers. The black hood laughed as he passed through them all without any trouble.

"Such a beautiful girl," said the hood. He struck his hands through her chest, extracting the item that was buried within her. Triton howled in outrage and the Sailors tried to break free to attack, but they all failed. The hood claimed what he wanted as he took Ariel's purple trident shaped Sailor Crystal from her body. "A beautiful crystal worthy of the Superior."

"Who are you people!" shouted Neptune.

The hood turned to face him and noticed Mercury as well. A scientific smirk grew underneath his hood as he found two more targets, but that was for next time. "We are The Organization," he said, simply. "Until we meet again, Sailor Soldiers of the White Moon." The hood disappeared within a Corridor of Darkness, leaving this planet to destruction.

The blizzard ended with the sea only growing rougher upon them.

Triton understood what was about to happen to his world. "My arrogance led to this," he said, sadly. "We shall all pay for my foolishness." He turned to the Sailors, aiming his trident at them. "Don't allow your crystals to fall into the hands of this Organization. Protect your world, guard each other, and save the Light. Promise me you won't allow Darkness to win."

"We promise, King Triton," said the Sailors.

"Farewell then… it was an honor meeting you both."

A beam of light shot from the trident and that light rocketed them both from Atlantica as the entire planet was consumed with destruction.

* * *

Yes, such a sad chapter. Sigh. Poor Ariel.

On the next chapter, Hana and Peruru enter the world, the Land of Dragons, where they meed a crossdressing woman who is pretending to be a man to sneak into the Imperial Army to protect her family's honor. The duo decide to help her and protect her secret in teh army, while trying to defeat the wicked Shan-Yu who wishes to take over the world. Find out how things will end when the royal city is invaded by Shan-Yu's army. Find out in **Eternal Honor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. I'm amazed I got to you all so fast! Wooooo! Here is the awesome new chapter for the Stars Arc. I'm amazed it's burning up so quick. Yay for me! :] Well, read and review.**

**Eternal Honor:**

It didn't take them too long to track down the Sailor Soldier of this world. In fact, Hana and Peruru practically ran into her…erm…him! In this China like world, there was a war going on between the empire and these rebels who were trying to take over. This bad situation was made worse with the fact that the rebels were easily taking out the emperor's soldiers, forcing a horrible draft of every first born son in the empire.

That's where she… he came in. Their new friend Ping was really a woman- it was painfully obvious- but she tried to pull off being a guy. Hana and Peruru weren't so easily fooled though, but they went along with it anyway. Apparently, Ping's father is very ill and injured from a previous war and another fight would only get him killed. Ping's father never had a son, he only had a daughter. So Ping disguised herself as a man and joined the army in her father's place in order to maintain family honor.

Of course, if this was discovered, she would be hanged for treason.

And that's why her family guardian was there to protect her and the family honor. The tiny, red dragon didn't seem so intimidating to them. But they didn't doubt the might that was Mushu, mostly because he was too adorable to make fun of.

As for their new friend Ping, it was appalling that she was this planet's Sailor Soldier, yet she could barely walk on her own two feet. Their theory was that it had something to do with the bulky armor she was wearing, which was ridiculous by the way. Looking at it made Peruru's eyes want to bleed. It was so fashionably horrendous!

"So this guy named Shan-Yu is trying to take over the Land of Dragons," said Hana. "Ping joined the army to fight and keep the family honor, but she is this world's Sailor Soldier. Why doesn't she just transform and fight Hun army off? It's her duty as a Sailor to protect the world, not disguise yourself as something else and weaken your own abilities."

"It's a matter of honor," said Ping. The woman/man/crossdresser stood up from the rock in the middle of a bamboo forest that led to camp. She checked the firmness of the bun that she had her hair tied up in. In her father's bulky, green, imperial armor she felt like she was about to keel over at any moment. Maybe this was a mistake, she thought to herself as she held onto her family's sword, the Sword of Ancestors. "I must fight in the army so my family may keep its honor. I cannot shame my family by giving up now. That is also my Sailor talent if you must know. I'm the Soldier of Honor."

Peruru nodded his head as he jumped from his rock and made his way towards her. Mushu was already hanging out on his head, feeling oddly comfortable with the shaggy do. "We didn't mean to insult your honor," said the fairy boy. "Look, Ping, we'll do what we can to help you. Our mission is to protect the Sailors of the other worlds from the organization that's trying to destroy our kind. So…maybe Shan-Yu is involved, and if he is, we'll defeat him together. We'll even try to help you fight in that ridiculous armor."

"That's right!" shouted Mushu. "You know, Ping, we got your back!" He hoped off Peruru's head and made his way to Ping. He spun around the girl's body before arriving to her shoulder. "The ancestors wouldn't have sent me here if they thought you didn't stand a chance. They believe in you so you have to believe in yourself." Well, only some of her ancestors believed in her. He was withholding information about him not even being the guardian chosen for the job. The Great Stone Dragon was supposed to assist Ping and bring her home safely, but of course Mushu had to go mess that up and kill Dragon when he was supposed to be awakening him.

Ping, however, remained perfectly ignorant to this as she focused solely on her mission. She turned to the Sailors and smiled at them. "Alright," she said, calmly, "let's work together to stop the Hun army."

Hana was getting up from her rock with a smile on her face when she felt something. She snapped her neck back to see the shadows growing and immediately knew what this was. "Hey guys, we have trouble," she announced to them. "Heartless are coming at us! Peruru, you and I need to transform. Ping, get ready to show us what you got. Cherry Passion Power, Crisis!"

"Elysion Crystal Power!" shouted Peruru as he took out his Crystal Change Rod.

Ping took out her sword and held the black handle with care.

That batch of Heartless that showed up didn't seem so intimidating. They were bugs with big yellow faces, and there were little fans keeping them floating. There were a couple dozen of them so that was the only problem about them. It was just numbers though; these Rapid Thrusters didn't stand a ghost of a chance against them.

Sailor Sakura jumped over her rock and took out her trusty Floral Scepter. She twirled the golden scepter around in her hands with the flower on top sparkling with magic. "Sakura Floral Elimination!" she shouted. A storm of flower petals shot from flower on top, terminating the Heartless that got in her way.

Sailor Elysion wormed his way through a couple with his Dreamer's Flute in hand. He held it up to his lips as the Rapid Thrusters started to thrust at him. "Elysion Dream Killer!" He started to play his flute, calling upon its beautiful music. What came out though was a harsh cyclone of notes that blew the Heartless into pieces.

Lastly, it was Ping who came charging after the remaining two Heartless. She swung her sword around to cut them to pieces, but the armor proved to be problematic. She ended up stumbling over and crashed to the ground with the sword landing next to her.

"You're not helping the cause, girl," whispered Mushu as he shook his head next to the "good" luck charm, Cricket. Stupid, little cricket wasn't worth his weight in good luck though. It was scam cricket! "Get back up and finish the Heartless! Come on, Mu…Ping!"

Ping grabbed onto his sword and listened to Mushu's words. She forced herself to get back up and she used the sword to attack the Heartless. She waited until they charged after her to swing at them, destroying the dark pests.

"Not bad," said Sakura once Ping was done. "So…when do we go meet with the army?"

"You don't," said Ping. "You look like a woman; they would kill you if you show yourself to them, especially in that."

Sakura looked down at her outfit, trying to find out what was wrong with it. Sure it was a little skimpy, but all the Sailor Uniforms were like that. Even Elysion's hugged his curves and butt, leaving nothing to the imagination. "What's wrong with my outfit!" she said with her face red from fuming.

Elysion began to laugh as he pulled onto his fiancé's hand. "Easy there, love," he said, smiling. He kissed her cheek to calm her psycho nerves; she was really spending too much time around Sailor Moon. "You look fantastic. Just think like we're in the Middle East. We need to hide you so the deeply religious Muslims won't throw stones at you until you die. Except here, its aliens were trying to save you from."

"Oh," said Sakura, "yeah, hiding doesn't sound so bad now."

Mushu was going to go with Ping to camp, while the duo waited there until they figured out what was going to happen.

* * *

So far, the mission wasn't so bad.

Ping was on her own with Mushu as they made their way into the Imperial army's campsite. The other two kept their distance, while keeping their eyes on the others and making sure that the soldiers didn't spot them. As this was going on, Ping made her presence known to the other soldiers that sparked some insane mosh pit.

"It's like watching Sora attack the Christmas turkey," whispered Sailor Elysion.

"Or watching Demyx trying to stalk some poor hot guy," whispered Sailor Sakura.

The fight ended in a disaster with Ping getting her ass handed to her. She was pushed out of the fighting ring by three other soldiers in red, blue, or yellow armor. However, what really stopped the fight was the commanding voice of their captain.

This tanned man wore formal armor with a red cape flowing at his back. His sword was strapped to his hip and made him look positively fierce. The man was Captain Li Shang, and he was the leader of this rag-tag army. The man watched his men with a disappointed scowl in his face, while Sakura and Elysion braced themselves to see Ping getting thrown out of the army.

However, that didn't happen.

Captain Shang glared Ping down, pulling him up by his arm. Mushu nearly bit down on the man's exposed hand, but Ping hid him before it was too late. The captain nearly tossed him right then and there out of pure annoyance. "Who are you supposed to be?" said the captain. "How dare you spark a riot in my unit?"

"I apologize, sir," said Ping. "I merely tripped; I didn't mean all this mess to start."

The handsome captain merely huffed at her as he let her go. He turned to the rest of the men, coming to the sad realization that this was the "best" that the country had to offer him. "Fine, apology accepted," he said, calmly. "Since you like to fight so much, I want you to open a path through these strange, dark creatures. Do you think you can handle it?"

Ping nodded her head, realizing this was the best of chances as any to prove herself and keep her family's honor. "Alright, I will do as you order, captain," she said, strongly.

"Don't get yourself hurt," he said, calmly.

Sakura and Elysion took advantage as they snuck around the other side to meet up with Ping and Mushu.

* * *

They met up around the other end of the camp to a path that led to the city and a small lake. Ping explained everything that the captain told her so they could figure out just what to do for this mission. Basically, the Hun army was using Heartless to attack the Imperial army so now Ping and the Sailors had to cut open a path from the campsite to a mountain village that was supposed to house their reinforcements against the Huns and Heartless.

That meant a lot more fighting with Sakura and Elysion picking up all the slack.

So they made their first steps to the lake just in time to be attacked by a group of ghoulish Heartless. These Heartless were zombie like by the way they walked in their red and blue robes with a single parchment covering their ghoulish face. These Heartless, Nightwalkers, attacked in swarms, which meant trouble for them.

It was nothing they couldn't handle though.

Sailor Elysion took care of them with ease. He summoned his powers to create his trusty gun to blow them all away. "Elysion Blue Bullets!" he shouted, angrily. The gun sparked with light as it fired bullets of light that easily terminated the Heartless that came into connected of his attack.

Sakura took the lead as they ascended up the mountain path after the Heartless were cleared out of the way. Her reddish-brown hair flew behind her as Elysion and Ping kept up with Mushu hanging onto Ping's head.

They ran up the rocky path led them high into the mountains that would eventually lead to the village.

What happened next just screamed their luck. More Heartless were lingering around the cliffs that took the form of the Rapid Thrusters and Nightwalkers. A new breed showed up to add insult to injury. They were larger with a centaur body and armor covering their torso. He carried a long spear in his hands and was twirling this deadly weapon around to inflict damage.

"Damnit!" hissed Elysion. "Nothing ever goes our way."

"We're going to have to all fight to get out of this one," said Sakura. "Ping, handle the flying things. Elysion, go after the vampire-zombies I'll take care of the big guys!" She was already brandishing her Floral Scepter with a wicked smile growing on her face. She charged forward, jumping over the rocks to reach the Assault Riders.

She succeeded in bashing one of them back into the Darkness, but the other three blasted her with their fire. It was like a rocket trying to crash into her so this meant she needed to react fast to escape harm's way. And at this point, she was used to dodging some pretty wicked attack. She jumped into the air to dive out of the way.

"Sakura Petal Whip!" she shouted.

A whip made from Sakura petals formed in her hand which she rotated around in her hands. She tapped into the energy to strike her foes, sending them all back to the darkness. When she landed back on the rocks though she felt a little exhausted from all the jumping around. She looked back at the others and saw Ping tripping over his sword again.

"Get up, girl!" shouted Mushu.

"Can it, lizard!" said Ping.

Ping got back on her feet with the sword back in her hands. Once the Rapid Thrusters tried to ambush her, she was back in the fight. She sliced them apart with her blade and ended their existence with hardly any effort. Despite being a crappy man, Ping was actually a decent fighter when properly motivated.

As for Elysion, things were fairing much better for him.

He waved his finger around in the air to summon the magic from his past life as the apprentice of the High Priest of Elysion. The Nightwalkers swarmed around him foolishly as he tapped into a holy art. "Elysion Archaic Seal!" he shouted. He brought life to the seal, creating an explosion of heavenly light. The light obliterated the Heartless with its divine touch, ending the remaining Heartless in the area.

Sakura and Elysion made their way to Ping as they ascended up the rest of the mountain.

"You did good, Ping," said Sakura. "You're getting so much stronger!"

Elysion agreed as Mushu ambushed the young man to agree.

Ping started to laugh as she thanked them for their compliments when they heard the sound of the army marching towards them. Sakura and Elysion gulped as they immediately ran off to hide someplace safe before the army showed up. Ping kept his guard up once the army showed itself and she'd be face to face with the captain again.

Captain Shang stopped in front of Ping, looking around to see how well he did. A smile began to form on his face once he saw that there wasn't a single enemy left in the area. "Well done, soldier," he said, proudly. "You've earned your place in my unit. Umm…what's your name, again?"

"Fa Ping," said Ping.

"I see. I'm Li Shang. Well, it's a pleasure to properly meet," said the captain. "I apologize for blaming you for the riot. I just had to be sure the men learned their lesson. If I showed any lenience then they would walk all over me."

"I understand, sir," said Ping.

"Good, soldier. Now, let's head to the village to meet with the rest of the army. I heard that the Huns are at the summit of the mountain."

The soldiers began to make their move up to the mountain village with Sakura and Elysion waiting until they could make their move.

Before they had a chance to move though, they swore they saw a man hiding by the cliffs as well. From what little they caught, the man was wearing torn clothes and looked fiercesome with his large stature. Elysion and Sakura had a horrible feeling about this man as he instantly disappeared in the darkness.

"You think that was Shan-Yu?" asked Elysion.

"Oh yeah," whispered Sakura. "Let's head to the village and talk to Ping."

Elysion agreed as they finished ascending up the mountain.

* * *

It was night once Sakura and Elysion were able to find a place to stay for the night. It took them forever to find a safe place to sleep due to the fact that there were soldiers all over the place. What was more surprising was the fact that the captain of the other soldiers was Captain Shang's father, and he was the leader of the entire Imperial Army.

Ping was separated from them, but Mushu snuck into the small room that the Sailors had set up to tell them a big secret.

"I heard that Shan-Yu is hiding out in a cave just outside of town," said the tiny dragon. "If we strike early enough in the morning, before he has a chance to leave, then we can stop him before he reaches the city!"

"Interesting plan, Mushu," said Elysion as he sat on box. He jumped off of it and wiped the grime off his tight pants. "So I'm assuming we're going to have to wake up super early in the morning for this master plan to work?"

"Afraid to get up before dawn, princess?" asked the dragon.

"Back off, Mushu," warned Sakura. "I may have you to squash you, lizard."

"That's dragon!" shouted Mushu. "I don't do that tongue thing." He ended up sticking his tongue out, doing the lizard thing he was so insulted by. He hadn't even realized he did this until it was too late and by then the Sailors were laughing at him. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of Mushu now, but your butts are still getting up early tomorrow. Ping and I will be here in the morning to help."

"Goodnight," laughed Elysion.

Once the lizard was gone, the couple detransformed back to their civilian forms for a comfortable night's sleep.

They found a blanket that would keep them warm, even in this snowy village. Setting up a spot that would be soft enough to serve as a bed, Peruru brought Hana closer towards him as he threw the blanket over them to protect them from the elements. This wasn't much, but it would help keep them warm enough to survive the night. They had a sturdy cabin with small candle to provide some heat and light. It was far enough that they didn't have to worry about knocking it over as they slept, but close enough to feel the warmth and not be spotted from the outdoors.

"I miss Rain," whispered Peruru. "I hate being so far from my little boy."

"We'll be back to Earth soon enough," said Hana. She looked up to him with a smile brewing on her face. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, in hopes of comforting this man who was missing the love of his child. "Just get some sleep for now."

Peruru sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hana to stay warm. He embraced the familiar warmth and her familiar scent to calm his depressed nerves. Yeah, he was sure that Rain was in good care, but he couldn't help but to worry about his only child. Rain was the center of his universe; Rain would always be his baby boy. But even Peruru had to accept the fact that his boy was going to leave him at some point. He might as well get used to the idea of being apart from him, but at least he had Hana around to keep him company.

The young couple fell asleep without the cold from the outdoors bothering them.

* * *

Sneaking out before the morning sun rose up into the horizon, their group made their way into the cave where Shan-Yu was supposed to be hiding. Hana and Peruru quickly transformed into their Sailor forms for extra protection against what was about to happen. Bracing themselves for the very worse, they walked into the cave just outside of the village.

They crept their way inside, noticing the candlelight that led the way to the end. Once they reached the end of the cave though they were in for a surprise since there was not a single soul there. Mushu was babbling about this couldn't be possible and how he knew the Huns were here that this wasn't fair.

Elysion shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Mushu on Ping's shoulder. "Maybe you heard wrong?" he said, softly. "We could be in the wrong cave or maybe you just mistook what the report said."

"Either way this was a dud," said Sakura. "Maybe we should go back to camp?"

"Looks like you fell for my trick," said a deep, dark voice. They all turned back to see a figure standing in the darkness of the cave. The Sailors and Ping prepared themselves for the worse as they armed themselves for battle. The man that stood in the shadows showed himself to them, revealing his raggedy appearance.

This had to be Shan-Yu, the Hun leader. The man brandished his sword, a curved blade that could easily slice through a man's body. "How easy it was to lure you all here," he said, smiling. He walked towards the tunnel that was the only exit/entrance into the cave. "Now, I can dispose of three Sailor Soldiers instead of just the one. How wonderful for me?" He waved his hand in front of them, creating a transparent barrier that they wouldn't be able to escape from. "If you excuse me, I have an Imperial Army to defeat. The Heartless will keep you runts busy."

And with that said, Shan-Yu left the Sailors to their doom as an army of Heartless entered the small cave.

"Fuck my life," whispered Sailor Elysion.

"Fight!" shouted Mushu.

And that's just what they did; they did what they do best. The Sailors and Ping fought for their lives in the midst of this Heartless ambush. The swarm of Nightwalkers, Rapid Thrusters, and Assault Riders never seemed like it would end for them. Despite hitting them with all their best attacks to take down their numbers, the flow of Heartless never seemed to cease.

The Heartless just kept coming back one after the other no matter what they did.

"Sakura Stun Spray!" Sakura spun around with a poisonous orb growing in her hands. She shattered it, releasing the spores to strike her foes. The spores worked their magic as they left most of the Heartless temporarily paralyzed, which gave the others an opportunity to strike.

Even Mushu spat his fire at them, blasting a few Thrusters into darkness.

Ping smashed his sword into the Nightwalkers, while Elysion blew up the Riders with his spells.

It felt like an eternity before they finally took down the last of the Heartless, leaving them all exhausted as they panted for air.

"I hate traps," gasped Elysion.

"We need to get back to camp," said Ping. "I have a bad feeling about this."

They all followed Ping as she raced back to the village to follow her gut on this lead.

What they found waiting for them at the village was simply horrifying.

The entire village had been burned to the ground with the remaining soldiers trying to survey the area for anymore survivors. Ping, Mushu, and the Sailors were left with a bad taste in their mouths as they realized that this was the work of Shan-Yu and the Heartless. Almost everyone in the village, soldier or civilian, were killed by these heartless monsters. It was terrible that anyone could commit such a villainous act without feeling any remorse, but they knew the Hun army lacked the ability to feel compassion for anyone else.

"We have to stop him," growled Ping as she tightened her fists together. "This has to end."

"I'm willing to bet that they're up at the summit," said Elysion. "Seems like a good place to set up an ambush."

"I agree," said Sakura.

"So, let's get our butts up that mountain and kick some Hun army butt!" shouted Mushu.

While the Imperial army was busy with that, they made their way up the summit to take down Shan-Yu and the Heartless. Captain Shang managed to catch a glimpse of Ping, realizing that the fool was going after Shan-Yu on her "own." He couldn't allow one of his soldiers to do something as stupid as he saw her disappear up the mountain.

He gathered what few soldiers he could and they made their way up the mountain to help.

He wasn't about to allow things get worse for his army. He already heard about what happened to his father's unit prior to the village's attack. The entire unit had been wiped out; their greatest reinforcement had been slayed in battled against the Huns.

Pushing that heartache aside, he went up the summit to kill Shan-Yu.

* * *

The Sailors and Ping raced their way up the mountain, slaying any Heartless that got in their way in the process.

Once they reached the summit of the mountain, they waited for Shan-Yu to show up with his army. They were expecting a battle up on the mountain since the Hun army was reported to be arriving to the royal city through this direction. And if you looked at the edge of the mountain, you could see the Imperial City all the way from there.

Before they could enjoy the sights though, they saw Shan-Yu emerge from the top of a mountain of snow. The man could be seen laughing when his soldiers arrived with the Heartless. Yeah, they had been expecting an army, but what they got instead was an invasion. Their jaws were dropped as they saw that the army was at least in the hundreds.

The Rapid Thrusters and Nightwalkers descended down the summit first with the rest of the army joining them soon enough. The Sailors and Ping quickly marched their way into battle as they tried to take down the Heartless as quickly as possible. The only problem was a new breed decided to show up with their towering forms appearing to the battle ground, the Bolt Towers.

They launched their round faces at the heroes, trying to take them down in one hit. Sailor Elysion redirected their attacks back at them that lead to an electrical explosion that took out half the other Heartless in the process. It was simply remarkable, but it ensured that they might survive this horrible fight against an entire army.

However, that wasn't going to be enough to save their skins. They needed to do something else in order to survive this nightmare with their heads intact. That's when an idea dawned on Ping's head as she turned back to see an explosive rocket she could use to trigger an avalanche to take out the army. It was risky, but it was the best thing that they had to use.

"Out of the way!" shouted Ping. Elysion and Sakura ran behind her as Ping came charging with a rocket in her hand. She plucked Mushu out from her back and used the dragon to light the rocket, much to Mushu's protest. With the weapon lit, Ping took aim as Shan-Yu came charging after them with his army. She lifted it a little higher, and fired it at a chunk of the mountain to trigger her avalanche to bury them all with snow.

The explosion went off and a tidal wave of snow came rushing down the mountain.

The army and Heartless didn't stand a chance as they were soon consumed by the frozen snow. Ping led the Sailors away from the damage, taking them to the safer side of the mountain. The snow slid past them all and ran down the edge of the mountain to who knows where.

Ping sighed with relief just as a chunk of her armor snapped off her. Unfortunately for her, it had to be the front part of her armor, which exposed her covered chest in the process. Sakura tried to help her in repairing it, but it was simply too late when surprised gasps filled the air.

They slowly turned their heads back see Captain Shang standing there with reinforcements.

"A woman," hissed one of the soldiers.

"Two women… maybe three," said another.

"I'm a boy!" shouted Elysion.

Captain Shang ignored the Sailor as he marched forward, his eyes piercing into Ping's very soul. Mushu slid his way out, ready to protect his girl when Shang drew his sword. Sakura and Elysion tried to protect her as well, but Ping pushed forward, ready to accept her punishment.

"For disguising yourself as a man and tarnishing the name of the Imperial Army are treasonous actions that can only be cleansed by execution," spoke the captain. He bore not an ounce of emotion as he kept his eyes locked directly on Ping. He moved his sword to her neck, ready to deliver the fatal blow to her. "However…you disposed of the Hun Army…we shall make an exception just this once. Never show yourself again, Ping. I may not be able to turn the other way next time."

And with that said, Captain Shang removed his sword from Ping's face and returned it to its sheath. A heavy sigh escaped Sakura, Elysion, and Mushu's lips from fearing the worst for their friend. Captain Shang turned away from Ping with a frown on his face as he returned to the few men he gathered for reinforcement. They all followed the captain back to the destroyed village where they would march back to the Imperial City to inform the emperor of the death of Shan-Yu.

Ping got back on her feet, deciding to end the charade. She removed what was left of her broken armor and dropped it on the ground to embrace her freedom. She wore gray and green martial arts robes that hugged her curves perfectly when she untied the green ribbon around her hair. Freeing her black hair so that it may touch her shoulders, she crouched over to pick up the sword that belonged to her family for generations.

"So, I'm guessing your name isn't Ping?" said Sailor Sakura.

"No, it's not," she said to the Sailor. "My name is Fa Mulan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mulan!" said Sailor Elysion.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Peruru and Hana," said Mulan.

With all that said, they decided it was time to leave with the threat of Shan-Yu gone. There was no point in lingering around on the mountain top, in the freezing cold. Just as they were about to leave though to return to the village that was when they felt a dark chill in the air. They turned back around just in time to see a hand emerging from the snow.

All four of them held their breaths as they braced themselves for the worst.

Soon an arm came out followed by a second arm then an entire man. This man had to be none other than Shan-Yu who was radiating with an aura of darkness that seemed to consume his entire being. Not only did Shan-Yu survive, but some of his men emerged from the snow along with more Heartless.

The Huns didn't seem to notice them as they jumped from the summit with the Heartless taking them to the city.

"They're alive!" said Elysion. "How could they survive something like that?"

"The Powers of Darkness," whispered Sakura. "Shan-Yu is using Darkness to grant him power beyond what a normal person should have."

"And he's going to use that dark power to destroy the city," said Mushu.

"We have to stop them before they reach the city," shouted Mulan. "Dragon Crystal Power!"

Before the others even had the chance to blink, Mulan was transforming into a Sailor Soldier within seconds. They were all left in shock as fire and green ribbons wrapped around her body to create her uniform. Her uniform consisted of gray leggings with black flats, a green skirt, a white vest with a green collar and tie, and a heart compact on her tie. The shoulder guards appeared with white gloves running up her forearms and a white ribbon wrapping around her waist. A golden, red gemmed tiara appeared on her forehead to finish the transformation.

Sailor Dragon turned towards the others with her Sword of Ancestors in hand.

They accepted the determined look in her eyes as their signal to go so they ran down the mountain to the Imperial City to fight off the Hun army and Heartless.

* * *

As they descended down the mountain, more Heartless decided to cross their path, which was not pleasant one bit. The Sailors weren't having any of that as they immediately rushed into battle against the Assault Riders and Nightwalkers that gathered around the cliffs. They went charging after them like mad dogs as they started their assault upon the creatures of darkness.

"Sakura Petal Whip!"

"Elysion Blue Bullets!"

The young couple used their attacks together to terminate a bulk of the Heartless threat that was gathering upon them. Sakura sliced them apart with her whip, while Elysion blew them up with his gun. Their attacks did enough damage to the Heartless so that Sailor Dragon only needed to worry about doing the clean up. Not that she needed any help with that though.

Sailor Dragon charged after the Heartless that lingered around at the edge with Mushu screaming at her that she was a crazy woman. He kept screaming this over and over against, but she showed no sign of listening to him. She swung the Sword of Ancestors at her foes, slicing them apart with graceful ease that she never knew as Ping.

The Assault Rider that remained standing tried to charge after her with its fiery aura. However, Sailor Dragon wasn't about to give in that easily. She bathed her sword in fire, trapping the fiery magic within it. "Dragon Flametongue Strike!" she shouted. She unleashed the fire from the sword thus creating three orbs of fire that charged after the Rider. Her attack hit its mark head on, blasting the Heartless into the darkness.

"Nice shot!" cheered Sailor Elysion. "You fight a lot better when you're a woman."

"That's girl power for you," laughed Sailor Sakura.

Sailor Dragon began to smile at the duo before they resumed their race down the mountain. If they hurried then they would make it before the Huns reached the city. They would be able to warn the captain and the emperor, thus saving the Royal City from certain doom. The Huns and Heartless would spare no one and they understood that. They couldn't allow such evil creatures to succeed with their nefarious plans.

So the Sailors kept charging forward with Mushu yelling at them that they were all crazy.

* * *

The Sailors passed through the gate that lead to the Royal City only to see the nightmare was already there.

The attack began with the Heartless and Huns battling against the soldiers in the emperor's Imperial Army. Captain Shang could be seen in the middle of this assault, holding his own as he fought against warriors and Heartless alike. The beauty of the city was in ruins due to the explosions caused by the Huns and Heartless as they assaulted the red orientated city.

"We have to help!" shouted Sailor Elysion.

"Over there!" shouted Sailor Sakura as she pointed at the palace gates.

They all did what they could to look that far when they saw Shan-Yu with a man. The Hun leader was bathed in the powers of darkness, while the man was clothed in formal, yellow robes. Sailor Dragon called the man the emperor, which meant that Shan-Yu was planning on murdering the emperor in front of everyone. If that happened then Shan-Yu would win and the planet would be consumed with mayhem.

"What are you waiting for!" shouted Mushu as he popped out from Sailor Dragon's shoulder. Even the little cricket joined him as they pulled on the girl's head. "Go save the country, girl! We got your back."

"Right!" shouted Sailor Dragon.

The Sailors marched forward, cutting any Heartless or Hun that dared get in their way. And there was a lot that got in the way so much that Sakura and Elysion were left behind to fight them, while Sailor Dragon went after Shan-Yu. She moved her blade through the crowd of monsters and spared the lives of her countrymen before she reached the doors of the palace.

Before she even realized it, Captain Shang was following right beside her. "I thought you might like some help," he said, smiling at the girl. "Don't worry about the threat I made, I only made it for my men. I wouldn't dare lay a hand against you."

"Good, cause I would have to kill you," laughed Sailor Dragon.

"Less flirting and more fighting!" shouted Mushu.

Sailor Dragon was fed up with him as she whacked him in the face while she kept charging onward. They reached the emperor and Shan-Yu just as the wicked man was about to murder the emperor. Not wanting that to happen, Sailor Dragon fired a bolt of fire from her sword to disarm Shan-Yu. She succeeded in just that, but she ended up making the Hun set his sights on her.

Sailor Dragon nudged Shang in the ribs to get his attention. "Get the emperor inside the palace," she told him. "I will stop Shan-Yu just protect the emperor."

"Alright, but be careful," said Captain Shang.

The duo split up just as Shan-Yu went charging after the Sailor with his aura of darkness fuming with raw power. He threw his blade at her as he attempted to take her down. Sailor Dragon simply sidestepped out of his way and managed to avoid the bite from his sword. A smile formed on her lips as she kicked him in the back before jumping over towards the sealed palace doors.

Shan-Yu's yellow eyes burned with darkness as he turned to face her. The man was just generating the purest form of darkness with his sword being consumed by it as well. "I was going to let you serve me, but it appears you want to die," said the cold voice of the man. "I will grant you this wish; I will slay you, Sailor Dragon."

As the man was charging after Sailor Dragon again, something stopped him. Sailor Dragon was left breathless as she saw Sailors Sakura and Elysion holding him back with all the strength that they had in them. The young couple pushed the Hun away from them before they leaped into the air to kick him in the chest.

Shan-Yu went flying back a few feet, crashing against a rail in the process.

"Perfect timing," said Sakura.

Sailor Dragon pushed through them with her sword burning with life as Mushu and the Cricket fell out from their hiding place in her collar. Before the Sailors could stop her, she was already pouncing on Shan-Yu. She refused to allow this man to destroy her home, her family, and everyone else she cared for. Her duty was to protect her planet against the powers of Darkness; that was why she was chosen to be a Sailor Soldier in the first place.

She would fight him until her last breath.

"Dragon Red Rocket!" she shouted. The Sword of Ancestors was consumed once again by fire as she embraced her ultimate power. She cut through Shan-Yu's defenses with the burning sword before throwing her body back and launching the fire from her sword into the air. Several fireballs came raining down upon them, exploding all around Shan-Yu.

The man howled in pain before he pushed through the burning smoke with more darkness eating away at him. Sailor Dragon gasped in shock as she saw the man survive her strongest attack. Even Elysion and Sakura were surprised to see this while they charged after him to attack as well. However, Shan-Yu pushed them both away with his darkness before disappearing from sight.

Sailor Dragon was left in complete shock as she feared just how powerful Shan-Yu became as he embraced the darkness. It was impossible for one man to be this strong, but Shan-Yu was becoming unstoppable. It terrified the poor girl as she took a few steps back. That's when she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder and spin her around.

Shan-Yu was smiling at her with his black hair covering half his face. She could still see those yellow pupils piercing through his hair as he raised his curved blade up. Before she even had the chance to blink, Shan-Yu's blade went through Sailor Dragon's chest like butter. The girl gasped in shock and pain as the sword destroyed her vitals. Shan-Yu removed his sword from her body then pushed the girl to the ground like she was nothing.

A sharp scream escaped Sakura and Elysion's lips as a burning sensation took over their body as they watched their friend die before them. A surprising blast of light went through them and pushed Shan-Yu towards the chaos his men and the Heartless were creating. The light only grew stronger as it consumed the transformation items that Sakura and Elysion used.

Sakura's compact shattered into pieces, while Elysion's rod and crystal were destroyed as well. Two crystals were born in the process though and floated towards their owners. Sakura's crystal took the form of a Sakura petal that stood for the beauty of her old kingdom, while Elysion's crystal was a pair of fairy wings that signified his affinity for dreams.

Breaking through the pain and heartache, the young couple used this power to become Eternal.

Super Sailor Sakura held the crystal with both hands as she took in a silent breath. "Sakura Eternal Crystal Power!" she called out to the new power. Her body was soon bathed in light as Sakura petals rained all around her with pink and forest green ribbons swirling around her. The petals exploded all around her as it created her new uniform.

This uniform was different then her Super form. Her high heels turned into pink flats with green vines running up her legs that served as leggings. Her skirt became one layer of a plastic-like cloth, with pink, white, and light green colors running over a white petticoat. The back ribbon on her skirt melted away into a belt made of pearls that sparkled in the light with a string wrapped around her waist as well. Her vest remained mostly untouched except for lack of a stripe on her collar, a star clip, gold vines wrapping around her bust, and the round orbs on her shoulders with a lacy finish. Double strands of pearls became her necklace, her gloves changed so that all her fingers were free, except for the middle one and it also showed off her gold engagement ring with a pearl on top. Light green sticks that held dangling pearls and flowers came out from her pink headband with a Sakura flower attached, a white mesh matierial completeing the ornament. Her tiara shattered with the planet symbol of the Sakura Moon shinning on her forehead.

Super Sailor Elysion held his crystal with one hand as he embraced the new power. "Elysion Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. His body was consumed with dreamy clouds as red and white ribbons wrapped around him. Musical notes crashed all over him to breathe life into his uniform.

His uniform remained mostly the same with only a few changes. His black, skinny jeans remained the same except for extra chains growing here and there and a string tied around his waist. He still had his black high tops, something he couldn't live without. The Sailor vest was a black vest with red ornate designs running through it. His white shirt grew longer in the back so that it flailed out with his gloves changing so that it only covered his hands and not his arms. The tie around his neck had a star clip over it. Round orbs grew on his shoulders with musical notes dangling as his earrings. His tiara shattered as well as it became simply the symbol of Elysion.

Their transformation was complete with the light fading from them, but not before said light obliterated all the Heartless in the area.

Shan-Yu watched as his foes gained new life with an amused smirk growing on his face.

"For your crimes against your people, we shall punish you! I am Eternal Sailor Sakura!"

"For damaging the hopes and dreams of everyone, we shall punish you! I am Eternal Sailor Elysion!"

The young couple stood side by side with their Sailor Weapons in hand.

"Fools, you will fail just as your friend did," laughed Shan-Yu.

Eternal Sailor Elysion wasn't about to have that as he held onto his precious flute. He slid his feet apart as he took a fighting stance against this horrible man. "You will speak no more! You will suffer for what you've done!" he shouted, angrily. He began to play his flute with mystical symbols forming in the air. "Elysion Eternal Dazzling Spell!" The symbols exploded at once as it raced towards the horrible man, exploding all around him to leave him in a confused state of mind with his body struggling to function.

Eternal Sailor Sakura held up her Floral Scepter with anger burning in her eyes for what he did to Sailor Dragon. She gripped onto the golden handle as she pointed her weapon at him. "You will suffer for your sins," she said angrily. "Sakura Eternal Blossom Rain!" She twirled her scepter around in her fingers before fired a pink orb from the tip. The orb flew above Shan-Yu's head and shattered as it became thousands of Sakura petals that soon electrocuted him with their floral purity.

The darkness within him was burning from all this goodness and light. It was tearing his being into pieces and he could feel the unbearable burn trying to eat away at him. This couldn't be happening to him, he should be the conqueror of the Royal City! He shouldn't be falling at the hands of two brats.

"Hey Shan-Yu!" Mushu stood in the background with a rocket strapped to his back. Everyone looked at him with much curiosity when they realized that the rocket was lit. "Say hello to my little friend! This is for my home girl, Mulan!" He crouched over and the tiny Cricket unstrapped the rocket just in time for it to fly at full speed.

Shan-Yu's eyes widened in fear as he realized just how vulnerable he was to an attack right now. The darkness wasn't protecting him anymore so there was nothing left for him. The man howled in anger as he tried to stand his ground, but the rocket only exploded on him and not only was he consumed in fire, but the darkness dragged him under as well.

Several other explosions went off in the sky with the fireworks raining over the city as the last of the Huns was defeated.

* * *

The emperor revealed himself to be an aged man, wearing yellow robes that hugged his older figure. He slowly ascended the steps to speak with his people of the battle that took place in the city. Once the storm had quitted down and he heard the full story there was no doubt in his mind that stopped him from doing what he was about to do.

Depression filled the air though, despite the victory that the Imperial Army won against the Hun army. It couldn't' be enjoyed though as the planet lost its greatest warrior in battle. The planet would grieve for this woman even if the populace wouldn't.

"Our Dynasty has received a great honor and a great tragedy," proclaimed the emperor. "The bravest of all women rose up to protect her country, her home from destruction. She bravely gave up her life to protect us all. This woman deserves more honor than any man has received in the past. She disguised herself a man to protect her dying father, she fought alongside our sons and brothers to protect her homeland, and she gave up her life to stop Shan-Yu. That is why I would like us all to recognize the courage that is Fa Mulan, the Bravest Woman in the Country."

The crowd that lingered at the city applauded the emperor and Fa Mulan.

Hidden within the palace, Captain Shang was crouched over Mulan's body with Eternal Sailor Sakura and Eternal Sailor Elysion at her side. Mushu was off, weeping in the shadows as he felt himself a failure as a guardian for not being able to save Mulan. Elysion went off to cheer the tiny dragon up.

"She gave up her life to save us all," whispered Elysion. "You didn't fail, Mushu. As far as I'm concerned, you succeeded because Mulan saved us all."

Mushu wept into his shirt, not wanting to accept the sad fact that Mulan was gone.

Captain Shang had to turn his head away from Mulan as he tried to hide his shame. Sakura went over to his side, hoping to pull him out from the depression. But really, she couldn't bear to look at Mulan's lifeless form any longer. It was just too horrible, too painful for her to witness. The only comfort was that Mulan was in a better place with her family's ancestors.

However, not even that could prepare them for what was to happen next.

A Corridor of Darkness opened up with a dark hood emerging from the blackness. The Sailors saw this and were immediately going to fight against the hood when they were met with defeat. As soon as the Sailors tried to rush him, their attacks were blocked and countered with a rough hit that knocked the air out of them.

They were easily defeated with the hood smiling as he went over to Mulan's body. "Pitiful girl," he said, calmly. "You became a mindless victim for the mindless Heartless that collect hearts. Such a pity that you had to die so young, no matter." He knelt over her body and shoved his fist through her chest. The magical light that illuminated the room died out once he extracted the crystal from her chest. "I have what I need. It is time I should report to my Superior and let this world descend into darkness."

"Bastard!" shouted Captain Shang.

"Don't tempt me to attack," said the hood. "You won't survive a battle against a berserker."

And with that said, the Corridor of Darkness opened up and the hood disappeared.

The planet immediately began to titter to destruction as life died on the planet quickly enough. The Captain and Mushu faded quickly enough along with Mulan's lifeless body. Sakura and Elysion were about to be taken by this obliterating darkness when a flash of light reached out for them.

Several lights took the ghostly forms that kept the darkness back.

"We are the Ancestors of the Fa Family," said the ghosts. "We want to thank you for protecting Mulan for as long as you did. It is time for you to return to your own world though. Take this knowledge and the strength you received from your time here so that you may defeat the darkness that threatens to destroy all life."

Before the couple had a chance to reply, the ancestors trapped them within a sphere of light. And within seconds, they were transported off the dying planet. The ancestors disappeared as well with their spirits leaving this world and the rest of the Land of Dragons descending into the dark abyss as their light left the universe with one less star.

The Oathkeeper Keyblade went flying through the air, cutting apart the Dusk that went flying away. The Keyblade doubled back to its Master with the Keybearer catching it with hardly any trouble. The blond landed on the rooftop and kept his eyes open for anymore Nobodies that were still lingering around.

A soft sigh escaped the Keybearer's lips as the sun was completely gone from the sky. The beauty of a full Moon rose into the sky, granting the Keybearer more strength as he embraced the power of his home planet. "The Nobodies won't stop coming," he whispered, softly. "If Sailor Moon and the others don't come home soon, I don't know what will happen to Earth. The Silver Crystal is the only thing strong enough to repeal this invasion."

"Well, we better hope they show up sooner rather than later."

Naminé landed on the rooftop with her Sorceress magic guiding her. The young woman approached her Knight with a smile on her face. "Things aren't looking so good for us, Roxas," she said, weakly. "We can only keep the Heartless and Nobodies back for so long. Sailor Space is handling the ones that are trying to invade through the atmosphere, but that's not enough. I tried to get a hold of Aqua and the other members of the Order, but all I'm getting is static."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the Keybearer.

"It means…" Before she could finish her sentence though, a swarm of Dusks came flying in to give trouble to the duo. Naminé's eyes flashed gold as she embraced her Power to unleash a devastating display of blue fire. The Nobodies melted away as they were burned back into Oblivion where they belonged. "It means…it means they could be dead, Roxas."

Fear gripped onto the Keybearer's heart as he feared that Naminé's theory just may be true.

* * *

END! Yes Folks, the members of the Order of the Blade just may all be dead! How could this have happened? Three years is a long time and Xemnas has been working on hunting down the Sailors for a long time now. Yikes! You'll see what hapens later in this story arch though.

On the next chapter, Terra and Demyx take a journey to a nightmare. Yes, they will be visiting the Halloween Town where they meet the Skellington King and join him in his fight agianst the evil/insane Oogie Boogie! Things take a nasty turn though soon enough, that leves Terra and Demyx fighting for their survival against the bag of bugs. Find out how things will end in **Eternal Nightmares!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's the exciting new chapter! WOOOOOOO! Let's see...what will this chapter contain? Nightmares, Demyx bashing, more nightmares, even more Demyx bashing, child abuse, Demyx bashing, Fluff, some more Demyx bashing, and hinting of a future pairing that will be epic for the Stars arc! Haha. A lot goes on in this chapter. Read and review!**

**Eternal Nightmares:**

How the hell did they get stuck in such a dreary, creepy world that looked like it came out from _A Nightmare on Elm Street _was beyond Demyx's capability of understanding. The blond was dressed in his cheery, orange t-shirt and blue cargos. He was not dressed to be in such a dark and depressing world. Although, it worked with Terra's brooding personality, but not his wardrobe choice. Terra looked very relaxed in the white-button up and his loose-fitting jeans.

Why would someone send them to this freaky world?

Demyx held back a scream as a transparent ghost flew next to him. He threw himself at Terra, burying his face in the king's chest. "Can we please leave this world and pretend like we saved the Sailor on this planet?" asked the scared blond. "Please Terra; this place is starting to freak me out! I'm about to wet myself."

Terra hid a smile as he placed a comforting arm on the youth's shoulder. He kept a firm hold on Demyx, trying to snap him out of it. "You're a Sailor Soldier, Demyx. You're stronger then the creepy crawlies on this world," said the older man. "Besides, you have me watching your back. I'll make sure nothing horrible happens to you if you do the same for me, okay?"

"Okay," whispered Demyx as he moved away from Terra. "Thanks."

As soon as Demyx turned around to face the brick road that led to town, a scream escaped his lungs. Another set of screams competed with Demyx, which made Terra worry. Terra peeked his head past Demyx to see three, little kids in Halloween costumes that were screaming at the top of their lungs. There was a girl in a purple witch's costume, a boy in a red devil's costume, and another boy in a grayish skeleton costume.

The skeleton boy pointed at Demyx, while the other two kept screaming. "What a hideous monster!" said the boy. "He's so scary! He would make Oogie Boogie run away, screaming!"

"Ugly monster!" shouted the other two.

The kids ran off to town, laughing at the top of their lungs, while Demyx was left standing in their dust.

His arms were hanging low with his head doing the same as a nervous twitch attacked his left eye. He slowly craned his neck back to look at Terra who was baffled by what just happened to Demyx. "I'm not a monster," whimpered Demyx. "I hate this world so much, and I hate stupid, little kids!" A growl escaped his lips as he turned his neck around to where the kids once were. He raised his fists up with his Crystal Change Rod in hand. "I'm going to kick their tight asses, later! Venus Crystal Power!"

Terra could only shake his head at the psychotic blond as he got his rod out as well. He held it up to call upon his powers, ignoring the insanity that was Demyx. "Pluto Crystal Power," he said, calmly.

The duo transformed into Super Sailors before making their way into town.

* * *

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

A crowd of creepy monsters stopped their singing and filled the air with thunderous applause, which made things all the odder for Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus. The duo was staring at each other then back at the crowd of monsters. There were all sorts of monsters too from werewolves, vampires, zombies, witches, and everything else in between.

Half of the crowd was gone by the time that the Sailors finally made their way into this nightmare of a town. The black bricks and dark sky gave the town a creepy feel that made them both shiver with fear. Sailor Pluto kept his guard up, while Venus was too busy trying not to scream at every little thing that they passed.

That's when three vampires happened to pass by them and shrieked once they saw Venus. This caused Sailor Venus to scream again, much to Pluto's misfortune. Pluto could only shake his head and wait until this scream fest came to an end.

"Positively ghastly!" said one of the vampires.

"He is a terrifying creature," said the other.

"I've never seen a scarier monster," said the ring leader of the vampires. "I'm sure he'll give the Pumpkin King a run for his money next Halloween."

The vampires all laughed before disappearing into the shadows of the town.

Venus had his head hanging low as he kicked his flats to the ground. He turned back to Pluto with his sad eyes. "Why does everyone thing I'm so scary?" asked the blond. "They're twice as scary as I am, it's not like I'm freakishly ugly. Am I? Am I really that ugly to look at?"

"You're beautiful, Venus," said Sailor Pluto as he kept a firm hold of his Key Staff. "If you were hideous then you couldn't be the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit as they continued their search for this planet's Sailor.

As they passed a green fountain that spewed toxic gunk, they bunked into a rather skinny and tall figure. Pluto was about to apologize to the man when he realized it wasn't quite a man. He wasn't sure what to call this tall figure that was in a black, pin-stripe suit with a boney looking face.

The stranger's face grew into a smile as he went over to Venus and began to poke at his uniform. "Wow!" said the mysterious figure. "You are positively, horrifyingly hideous! You would be perfect for next Halloween. Can you tell me how you made such a terrifying costume out of such ridiculous material?"

Venus's eye began to twitch as he withheld the urge to knock the freak in the mouth with his fist. "It's part of my job," growled Venus. "Now, if someone calls me hideous one more time, I swear to whoever is up there that I will knock them the fuck out!"

Pluto placed his hand over Venus's mouth to silence the boy from saying another world. He had a goofy grin on his face as he turned to face the odd stranger again. "Excuse me, sir," said the Sailor. "My friend and myself are Sailor Soldiers from another world. We were wondering if you knew where to find this planet's Sailor Soldier. We have an important message to give him."

"Oh really?" asked the stranger. "Well, that would be I then! My name is Jack Skellington, I am the Pumpkin King and Sailor Samhain. And just who are you two?"

"I'm Sailor Pluto, and this is Sailor Venus," the man said, properly. "We came here because Sailor Space alerted us of Sailors all over the galaxy being murdered by a group of villains who serve a being called the Superior."

"Oh dear!" said Jack. "And you think they're after me?"

"Your solar system and ours is the only one that hasn't been touched yet," said Sailor Venus. "We know for a fact that they're after the Sailors within this system before they come to our system and attack the Sailors of the White Moon."

"This is bad," said Jack. "Well, I suppose we just have to work together to stop this Superior! But first I have to finish up an experiment with Dr. Finkelstein. You should come with me!"

"Umm…" began Venus. However, swirls of darkness interrupted him as Heartless began to appear around them. These ghostly Heartless, Search Ghosts, began to parade around the town with their floaty evilness touching everything. "Heartless!" he shouted. "We have to fight them before they attack."

Pluto was about to attack with Venus when Jack stopped them. He explained that the Heartless were under their control due to a experiment they were working on with the heart. Apparently the doctor was messing with hearts in hopes of controlling the Heartless and gives the best Halloween performance ever.

That's when they saw the Heartless dance, ridiculously.

"That is just so wrong," whispered Venus as they followed Jack to the labs.

* * *

Somehow, Venus wasn't surprised that Dr. Finkelstein looked like a total creep in a wheelchair.

He lifted up the top of his head so he could scratch at his brain, which seemed just plain creepy to the other world Sailors. Jack was totally unaffected by this as he approached the lab coat wearing man with a grin on his pasty face. "Hello, Dr. Finkelstein. Is there any progress with the experiment?" asked the skinny man.

The doctor turned to Jack, completely ignoring Venus and Pluto. "Yes Jack, but we're missing a special ingredient," he said, angrily. "That stupid girl Sally has it, I just know it. We cannot control the Heartless without that ingredient. She knows that yet she continues to toy with our experimentation!"

"I'll go talk to her, doctor," Jack said, cheerfully.

Jack led Venus and Pluto out of the metal lab with the duo realizing just how bad this was getting. It wasn't already a good sign that anyone, much less a Sailor, was attempting to control the Heartless for their own goals. Normally, that required a heart filled with Darkness to do something so drastic, but Pluto had a bad feeling about this experiment. He feared that they were dabbling too far into the Darkness.

He kept his lips shut though as they walked away from the town.

They were heading for the Graveyard since that's where this Sally person liked to linger. As they approached the steal gates, they heard screaming which made them all snap into combat mode. Jack shouted Sally's name as he held up a round crystal and shouted "Samhain Crystal Power" as loud as he could.

Ghostly spirits surrounded the Pumpkin King as he transformed into a Sailor Soldier. His uniform was fancier version of his pinstripe suit with a tie dangling down his chest and a pumpkin crown lying on his head. His skeletal fingers also grew sharper as a black pumpkin appeared over his tie.

The Sailors ran into the thin graveyard to see a woman who looked like she was sown together being surrounded by mummy looking Heartless, Wright Knights that were trying to ambush the poor girl. A ghostly looking dog barked up a storm that seemed to distract the Heartless so that the girl could run and hide.

"Sally!" shouted Sailor Samhain.

"Jack!" cried out the girl.

The Pumpkin King went charging forward with his claws attacking the Heartless that tried to attack him back with his claws. The Sailor dodged them without much trouble and sliced them out of revenge. "Samhain Blazing Fury!" he shouted, angrily. Three, flaming pumpkins surrounded him before he launched them all too demolish all of the Heartless in the area.

A fiery explosion went off as the pumpkins took out all of the Heartless before Pluto and Venus even had the chance to blink.

Sailor Samhain was panting for air as a dark scowl was burning on his face. He couldn't' believe that the Heartless were behaving in such a manner, attacking innocents. Not thinking that their experiment was the trouble, the Sailor went over to Sally to complete his assignment and also be certain that she was okay.

"Sally!" said the Sailor. "Did those rogue Heartless hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, Jack," she said, softly. "You found me just in time and luckily Zero kept them back with his barking." The ghostly dog, Zero, barked happily before floating over to Venus and Pluto. He seemed to find those two interesting as he sniffed them, which prompted Sally to notice the duo. "Who are these two, Jack?"

"My friends!" said the Sailor. "They're Sailor Soldiers from other worlds. The really scary one is Sailor Venus and the one with the large staff is Sailor Pluto."

Venus smacked himself in the face, he couldn't believe he was that "terrifyingly" scary.

Sally smiled at them both as she lightly bowed her head. Her doll-like red hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. "It's a pleasure to meet you two," she said, kindly.

"Now Sally," said Sailor Samhain. "We need that ingredient to complete the experiment. I know you have it."

Sally sighed as she held the item, which was a flower, in her hands. She tried to conceal it from the Sailor, but he had already spotted it. "I don't think any good will come from this experiment, Jack," she said, softly. "The Heartless can't be controlled so easily. I have a feeling you would only make next Halloween a disaster, if we make it that far."

Pluto wanted to agree and he was glad that somebody else on this planet understood the dangers of trying to control the Heartless.

"Don't worry, Sally!" said Sailor Samhain. "We'll handle the Heartless. Don't trouble yourself over it. Come on, we need to get back to the lab."

The Sailor took the woman's hand and led her back to the lab with the other Sailors and Zero following behind.

* * *

The final ingredient was applied to the experiment that the Pumpkin King and Dr. Finkelstein were working so hard on. It turned out that the experiment was a super heart that granted the user complete control over the Heartless. This only worried Sailor Pluto more as he realized that these people were dabbling with an experiment that would have unspeakable ramifications if used in the wrong hands.

He had no doubt that these were good people, despite the nightmarish appearance. However, he didn't trust the potential enemies that lurked in the shadows of this world and other worlds. It wasn't something that made him comfortable as he stood in the corner with a wide-eyed Sailor Venus. Pluto knew that if Victor was here, he would agree with him. Ventus or Aqua would've assisted him in destroyed this experiment if they were around as well. However, his beloved Ventus was dead and Aqua was at her home planet of Sol.

Something was off about Aqua though, Pluto hadn't heard from her in what felt like ages. Deep in his heart, he feared that something horrible had happened to her. But he trusted her brother, the King of Sol, would inform him if such a travesty had happened. Even her precious nephew, Sol's Sailor Soldier and Prince, would have told him.

As the experiment came to a stunning completion, Dr. Finkelstein prepared to put it to the test and see if he could use it to summon Heartless at his command. Everyone in the room remained silent as they braced themselves for the worst, except for Sailor Samhain who was just thrilled by all of this. However, something that happened that was completely unexpected. It had nothing to do with the experiment itself, it had to deal with some unwanted company that suddenly entered the room.

A thick, blanket of smoke consumed the lab and forced everyone to gag. They heard childish laughter fill the air as they wondered where it came from. Then Dr. Finkelstein yelled with all his anger to return the heart to him. Sailor Pluto suddenly felt his heart drop as he immediately blasted an opening since he was near where the door was.

The gas flooded its way out of the room and into the night sky.

Pluto ran out of there with Venus and Samhain following his lead as they saw the three mischievous kids running out of town.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" shouted Sailor Samhain. "Those little brats stole the heart! They're probably going to take it to Oogie Boogie!"

"Is Oogie Boogie a bad man?" asked Venus.

"A very bad man," said Samhain.

"We need to catch those kids," said Pluto.

They all ran back into town just in time to see the kids laughing in a bathtub that served as their getaway car. The Sailors chased after the kids, but they were in for a rude surprise as a group of Search Ghosts and Wright Knights suddenly appeared. They doubted that the kids were tapping into the experiment heart's capabilities, but they were sure that the Heartless had their free-will back. And that was a very bad sign.

Sailor Venus held his arms up as he braced himself for battle. He watched as the kids disappeared into the graveyard when he turned back to the Heartless. "I guess we're going to have to fight our way through," he said, calmly.

Sailor Pluto turned to the other Sailor with a curious look. "Do you know the path to this Oogie Boogie's lair?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sailor Samhain. "Everyone knows the way, we just refuse to go there. Let's take care of these Heartless before they attack anyone."

And they were off! The Sailors went into battle with the small swarm of Heartless that were invading Halloween Town. They did what they could to hold off the dozen Heartless that kept getting their way of getting the heart back from those evil kids.

Sailor Venus managed to dance around a group of Search Ghosts, using the Halloween contraptions to set up a trap. He threw himself through the guillotine and as soon as the bottom of his shoes past it, the blade went down and cut through a few of the Heartless and ended their existence. The remainder of them flew after him, but he reacted by throwing his explosive Love and Beauty Shock at them.

Sailor Pluto was surrounded by both the ghosts and mummies, which was no big deal to him. He launched his Key Staff into the air with a dark mist circling it around him. The staff released a flare of energy that destroyed the ghosts, leaving him alone with the mummies. He replaced his staff in favor of his Keyblade. He used his trusty Keyblade to cut through their numbers and succeeded in defeating the Wright Knights.

Next in line was the Pumpkin King, himself.

Sailor Samhain threw his body through the crowd of Wright Knights. The mummies swung their long arms around, trying to cut at him with their claws. The Sailor managed to duck out of their way as he clenched his fists together to deliver a nasty blow to one of the knights. He then summoned his fiery pumpkins and launched them at the Heartless. Fire roared all around them as it ended their existence.

"And that is why I'm Sailor Samhain, the Soldier of Nightmares," said the skeleton of a man.

"Yeah yeah," said Sailor Venus. "Can we get our booties to Oogie Boogie before it's too late?"

Sailor Samhain ceased his celebrations as he remembers their mission. He pointed them in the direction of the graveyard that had a casket that served as a path to Oogie's place. They ran to the graveyard and pushed the steal gates aside, running for said casket. They pushed it open and jumped in where they were transported to a field of tombstones that had an odd mountain with a curved point.

That point uncurled as Lock, Shock, and Barrel crossed it in their bathtub.

As usual though, more Heartless got in the way, forcing the Sailors to fight their way through before they could proceed to Oogie Boogie's manor.

* * *

Sailor Samhain led Pluto and Venus to a bridge with iron gates blocking them from proceeding any further. He explained that beyond the gates were Oogie Boogie's manor and that's where they would find those bratty kids. It was also where they would find Oogie Boogie lounging around, possibly trying to control the Heartless for his own, villainous purposes.

"Let's keep going then," said Sailor Pluto. "The sooner we get the heart back, the better for the safety of this world."

"I concur," said Samhain.

The trio proceeded through the iron gates where they saw a wooden bridge that led to the horror movie manor. Sailor Venus was twitching as he saw a group of purple, flying Heartless called Gargoyles flying around all over the manor. They were spewing blue acid from their mouths as they saw the Sailors slowly making their way to the manor's entrance.

Venus hid behind Sailor Pluto as he shook his head at the insanity of all of this. "How about we come back when those Heartless are gone?" he asked. "I don't like this place at all. It's too creepy! I hate this creepy world!"

Pluto rolled his eyes as he dragged the boy forward as Sailor Samhain destroyed the Heartless that were caught in their path. They proceeded to go onward, searching for those evil children that were hiding within an evil man's manor. As they traversed the odd staircase, dodging the fire that had a mind of its own, and the Heartless that tried to ambush them, the Sailors eventually reached a doorway that said "Playroom."

They all turned to each other before Sailor Pluto kicked the door of its hinges. They all flooded into the Playroom just in time to see the mischievous trio dancing around like mindless henchmen. It was almost enough to call them innocent, but the sailors knew that the punks were only pretending to be all sweet as they thought they got away with their crimes.

The ringleader of the pack, the boy in the devil costume, picked his head up to laugh at them. "Hey guys, it's the Pumpkin King, here to get his heart back," Lock said, cheerfully.

The girl in the pink dress started to laugh as well as she threw her doll at the devil's head. She started skipping towards the center of the room. "Yeah, it spiky headed weirdo is here too," said Shock. "I wonder why he's here."

The round, skeleton boy rolled his way to the others with an odd laugh escaping his throat. He picked himself up with a creepy smile plastered onto his mask. "They even brought the ugly boy, and he's gotten ugly since we last saw him!" laughed Barrel. "He's so ugly! He has to be a monster."

"Monster!" screamed Shock.

"Monster!" yelled Lock.

As the trio's laugher filled the air, Samhain and Pluto turned to see the dark scowl forming on Sailor Venus's lips. The boy had his fists clenched together, while he began to grind his teeth a together. They both looked at each other, while the kids continued their verbal assault on the poor blond. Neither was sure how much longer he was going to last before he finally snapped and slaughtered the children.

Not too long after they thought about that, Venus made his move on them. "I am not ugly or scary, you little bastards!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The trio was standing together just as the boy kissed his lips with his fingers. An orange heart formed in his hand before he tossed it to circle around him, rapidly. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" An explosive aura consumed the heart before the blond commanded it to attack the children.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were screaming at the top of their lungs just as Venus's attack reached them and exploded on contact. The three punks were thrown into the air by the explosion, hanging onto the chandelier above them. They kept screaming for mercy, but the merciful Sailor Venus wasn't listening to these little punks any longer.

He summoned his Arpeggio to his hands, and his blue sitar obeyed as it came to his aid. He started to play a few chords to familiarize himself with his weapon. "Super Venus Love-chain Smash!" he shouted. The chains of hearts flew from the chords of his sitar, wrapping itself around the kids' bodies. He tugged the little brats from the lights and brought them back to the ground.

"Listen here, little fuckers!" shouted Venus. "You tell us where the fuck you hid the heart otherwise I will blow you up into pieces!"

The kids started to scream and cry incoherent words.

Finally, Shock managed to find her voice, much to their surprise. What she said though was far more surprising to them though. "Oogie Boogie is right behind you!" she shouted.

The Sailors all spun their bodies around just in time to see a figure in a burlap sack, laughing his head off as he carried the heart in his hand. He looked like a bed sheet ghost, which was kinda funny and creepy all at the same time. Oogie Boogie was even weirder then they thought when they saw a snake coming out of his mouth like a tongue.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Jack," said Oogie Boogie. "It looks like you brought friends too. Well, I'll be waiting for you in my Game Room if you dare." A hidden doorway opened up behind the villain and consumed him before the Sailors could do anything. When they tried to follow him through the door, they found that it was impossible for them to open it up.

That's when Sailor Venus had a stellar idea. He turned back to the kids and took control of the chains that had them wrapped around. "Tell us where Oogie's Game Room is and I just might let you go. Tell the truth now, or you will suffer very slowly!"

"Upstairs, it's a green door!" cried Barrel. "Now let us go!"

"Big mouth!" shouted Lock.

"Gladly!" laughed Venus.

He threw the kids out of the Playroom, throwing them off the second floor of Oogie's manor. Now, it wasn't a fatal fall, but it would have done some serious injury to the trio had Venus showed some semblance of kindness. Before the kids even touched the ground, and their screams made everyone go deaf, Venus stopped the chains just inches above the ground before he released them to fall the rest of the way.

Venus marched his way out of the Playroom and up the higher flights of Oogie's manor with two Sailors who were now very afraid of him, following behind.

* * *

The door to Oogie Boogie's Game Room was a bright green with a ghoul painted on the front.

Sailor Venus didn't let his fear get the better of him this time. Not after he seriously whopped Lock, Shock, and Barrel's asses. He cradled his Sitar in his hands as he turned to the others behind him. Pluto simply nodded his head with Samhain returning the gesture. The trio pushed the door opened and entered Oogie Boogie's lair to take the villain on, head on!

What they found in Oogie's lair was a casino like room, but twisted like the rest of this world. The dark room had skulls and bugs painted all over the place with strange contraptions littering the world. The Sailors entered the room and were walking on the middle of a roulette table when they saw Oogie Boogie standing on a walkway above the table.

"Welcome to my lair, Sailor Pukes!" shouted the ghostly figure. "We will have plenty of fun today." He lifted up the heart experiment and began to show it off to the Sailors. He brought it to his face, looking at it with his lack of eyes so it was a wonder how he saw anything. "With this beautiful heart, I will know be able to have complete control over the Heartless. Let's see how will this baby works!"

He swallowed the heart, much to their shock. Oogie Boogie swallowed the heart whole and began to relish in the power that was bubbling up in him. "Oh baby!" shouted the sack of a man. "I love this feeling! Oh Heartless, come to me!" Again, much to everyone's surprise, only two Gargoyles showed up to Oogie's side. He merely shook his head at the outrage. "How dare you disobey me, Heartless? I will get you back for this! You Sailors are toast!"

"Fuck!" whispered Venus.

This is where the tricky part began as Oogie sent the Heartless to attack. The Sailors had no idea how they were going to get to the villain as a steal fence soon prevented them from jumping up and beating the hell out of him. The Sailors fought off the Heartless that Oogie initially summoned as well as contended with all his traps as well.

It was mostly Oogie throwing dice at them that would turn into Heartless. That created more problems as he began to fling a countless array of dice at them. The worst part was when a group of knives came down from the ceiling and rotated around, trying to cut them all into pieces.

Pluto lost a chunk of his hair, which pissed him the hell off. As Oogie Boogie threw another pair of dice at him, the Sailor swung his staff around and knocked it back at their foe. The dice managed to hit him and got him to stumble back a bit in the process. A smirk grew on his face as he turned his staff's attention to the Heartless.

Venus and Samhain held the Heartless back with their attacks as well, trying to dodge the vicious attacks in the process as the Wright Knights showed up.

"We need to find a way to hit Oogie Boogie!" shouted Venus.

A hallelujah moment came to them as Oogie Boogie threw explosive dice at them. Instinctively, Pluto hit them back with his newly summoned Keyblade, sending them back to Oogie. The dice rolled over the fence and blew up on him. This triggered the table to start going as their section immediately rose up with the fence coming down.

"Perfect!" said Venus.

The Sailors rushed Oogie Boogie in his dazed state and started their assault on him. Heartless started to show up to assist him, but the Sailors weren't going down that easily. Pluto and Venus took down the Heartless swarm, while Samhain dealt with Oogie Boogie.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Pluto Black Volley!"

An explosive heart took down half the Heartless there when bolts of dark energy finished off the remaining Heartless. The duo was turning their attention back on Oogie Boogie and Samhain, ready to help them. What they saw was the duo doing a wicked dance as they tried to avoid everything that the other was throwing at them.

"Samhain Dance Call!" shouted the Sailor.

White, ghostly spirits began to rise up from the ground and they all attacked Oogie Boogie at once. Sparks of lightning and a giant snowflake attacked him as well, only adding to the assault that Oogie Boogie was feeling. The Sailor then spun his body around to deliver a nasty kick into his chest that forced Boogie to stumble back.

However, Oogie Boogie wasn't going down that easily though. What came next was totally unexpected, yet typical all at the same time. The world seemed to stop in slow motion as Oogie threw explosive dice over at Sailor Samhain. The Sailor wasn't given a second to react in any form or method when the dice were immediately thrown at him. The dice exploded on both Samhain and Oogie, however, the Sailor suffered from the worst of the blast.

The explosion threw Sailor Samhain off the walkway, landing back on the table where the life in his body faded. Pluto and Venus were in complete shock as they watched the Pumpkin King die before them.

Oogie Boogie was practically bursting with laughter as he held his stomach. "Oh yes!" he shouted. "Yes, Jack is finally dead. I shall now become King of Halloween Town! This world is mine, all hail the Darkness!"

"Fuck you!" growled Venus. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

An explosive heart exploded on him, sending Boogie stumbling away. Sailor Pluto swung his Keyblade around and with a sharp growl he went charging after him. The Sailor took one swing with his weapon and easily managed to slice through a weak seam in Oogie's form.

The seams began to fall apart within seconds, much to Oogie Boogie's horror. The burlap sack that held him together began to crumble away as a countless supply of bugs began to escape from his insides. Pluto and Venus were kinda grossed out by what was happening, but they figured in served him nicely.

A long, earwig tried to slither away, but Venus managed to stomp on that one with no mercy.

* * *

Pluto and Venus were leaving the manor with Samhain's body in their arms. They were both silent as they crossed the bridge that would lead them to the freaky mountain then back into town. They caught no sight of Lock, Shock, or Barrel so they assumed that the kid's listened to Venus's warning and were staying out of trouble.

Trouble wouldn't stay away from the Sailors though.

A horrifying gasp filled the air, forcing them all to look back to see what was going on. That's when they saw the manor transforming into something else as darkness began to consume it. They watched with horror as the manor converted into a bigger nightmare with Oogie Boogie's face plastered onto it. A giant cage with a lit candle swung from side to side as spheres of darkness began to appear all over this twisted manor.

"This battle isn't over yet," whispered Pluto. He carried Samhain's body and placed him on the ground. He then used his Key Staff and Keyblade to create a barrier powerful enough to protect his body from battle. "At least this way, you may have some rest." He turned back to the manor, noticing that Venus was eyeing the place as well. They were both trying to figure out exactly how they were going to fight this thing.

The best way to start was by jumping off the bridge and landing on the field that the manor was resting on. Fireballs began to swarm around them, but the duo managed to doge them with no trouble. Then blasts of darkness came raining down upon them, which didn't make their job any easier for them. The Sailors kept fighting though, fighting till their hearts were content.

Figuring the spheres were the source of the remnant Oogie's powers, they used their attacks to the best of their abilities, but both their Dark Volley and Shock wasn't powerful enough to do any damage to the manor's dark spheres.

"We can't give up!" cried Venus. "We can't give up on our friends!"

And with that said, the heart tie-clip was consumed with light that shattered it as power overwhelmed Venus's being.

"We can't give up," said a crouched Pluto. "We can't forget…"

A memory hit him hard and fast.

_Terra and Victor were sitting at the kitchen table with a lonely candle on top. This awkward attempt at a romantic dinner led them to eating blackened steak and terrible potatoes. Despite the disaster of their romantic evening, it couldn't be ruined by the feelings that they shared._

_Victor had his hands protected by Terra with their dishes sitting in the sink. A smile formed on his lips as he felt Terra running his fingertips against his delicate skin. "You know, I'm not going to be around much longer, Terra," whispered the youth."_

"_I know," said Terra. "I try not to worry about it though. I happy with you in the now."_

"_Never forget," said Victor. "Never forget that there is so much love in you. You have such a big heart, Terra. I just never want you to give up on love or even friends when I'm gone."_

_Terra placed his hand on Victor's cheek, stroking it gently. He brought his face close towards his with a soft smile on it. "I promise you, I'll never give up or forget," he said, softly. He then proceeded to kiss Victor, bringing their terrible dinner to a close._

His heart tie-clip exploded with black light mixing with Venus's orange light.

Their Crystal Change Rods began to float in front of them before it was shattered by the power of their light. The shattered remains gathered together though, taking the form of crystals that would give them the power of Eternal Sailors. Venus's heart shaped crystal floated towards him, while Pluto's took the form of the lucky charm that Aqua forged for him and Ventus.

They held onto their Sailor Crystals, embracing the hidden power within them.

Venus held his crystal into the air, feeling the power that was washing over him. The orange light was begging him to call out to it so he did. "Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. The crystal began to explode as hearts rained down upon him with orange ribbons wrapping around his body. That's when dozens of stars began to crash into him to create his Eternal uniform.

His new uniform wasn't too different from the one he was wearing. The ribbon was replaced by a string, round orbs replaced the transparent guards on his shoulders, his gloves gained an orange ribbon, and his tie-clip took the form of a star. The rest of his uniform remained untouched when his tiara shattered and the Venus symbol began to shine on his forehead.

Pluto repeated the process, feeling a similar experience as he held onto his crystal. The power was screaming at him and he listened to its plea. "Pluto Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Black ribbons wrapped around his body with a ghastly mist rising around him. Then dozens of lucky charms began to crash into his being as it gave life to his new uniform and powers.

His uniform wasn't affected as much like Venus. He only had one orb on his shoulder since the armor gauntlet remained attached to his arm. A string was wrapped around his waist and black pants, a black ribbon wrapped around his only glove, a star appeared on his tie-clip, and his Key Staff returned to his hand. The final touched was the tiara shattering and the Pluto symbol beginning to glow on his forehead.

The light settled down just as Eternal Sailor Pluto and Eternal Sailor Venus came to life.

They were both hanging onto their Sailors Weapons as they looked up at the manor. They looked at the dark spheres that surrounded the monstrosity, calculating the best way to take it down. The duo turned to each other and nodded their heads in simple understanding of what they were going to do.

Pluto was the first to spring to his feet as he looked at the orbs on the lower area. He dodged the fireballs that came his way as he summoned his Gaia Bane Keyblade to his aid. The Keyblade began to radiate with a golden aura as Pluto tapped into his Eternal powers. "Pluto Eternal Key Storm!" he shouted. He swung the blade forward, unleashing his attack. A storm made up with the golden image of his Keychain shot out and began to attack the manor. Explosions went off as half a dozen dark spheres were destroyed by his attack.

Venus went on the run next with his Sitar in hand. He was already beginning to play the strings as music began to dance all around him. "Venus Eternal Metal Strum!" he called out. He ran his down the chords a final time, releasing a blast of metallic energy. The metallic blast rang throughout the air and destroyed a sphere of darkness. He played the chords over and over again, while swinging the Sitar all around him to finish off the remaining spheres.

This caused Oogie's manor to become upset with them as the dark spheres released the built up darkness. That's when the Darkness turned against them and began to attack the manor itself. Within seconds, the entire manor was consumed by the darkness then it erupted in flames until it finally burned itself into oblivion, ending the remnants of Oogie Boogie.

The Eternal Sailors smiled at their victory, but felt regret as they realized they couldn't share it with Sailor Samhain.

* * *

The Eternal Sailors returned to town with Jack's body in their arms.

After the battle with Oogie Boogie was over and his manor lay in ruins, the Sailors retrieved Jack's body so that the Pumpkin King may be laid to rest in Halloween Town. As soon as the Sailors arrived, a wave of grief hit them as the entire town came out to see what had happened. They saw their Pumpkin King's body and immediately understood the horrible fate that befell him.

The Mayor ran around screaming at the top of his lungs, spinning his heads around as he did so. "The unthinkable happened! The unspeakable happened!" shouted the Mayor. "Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, is dead! Oh the horror! The madness."

Everyone in town began to weep for the fallen Pumpkin King.

Dr. Finkelstein left the lab with Zero and Sally following behind. The ghost dog was weeping, while Sally was simply frozen in fear. The doctor was scratching his head as he couldn't understand how or why something like this could happen.

"He died to stop Oogie Boogie," said Sailor Pluto. "The Pumpkin King is a hero."

Even Lock, Shock, and Barrel were grieving for Jack.

All this ended though as a Corridor of Darkness opened up with a series of lasers flying out. The red lasers destroyed half the town, and knocked Pluto away from Jack's body. Sailor Venus was the only one left standing though as the smoke cleared and a dark hood was suddenly standing over Jack's body.

Venus shook his head as he attempted to knock the man away. However, the hood grabbed onto the blond's wrist and pulled him towards his dark cloak. "Easy there, poppet," said the hood. He placed his gloved hand on Venus's chin and tilted his face up. A smirk could be seen underneath the hood and that somehow made feel Venus uneasy. "I wouldn't want to hurt someone as cute as you."

"You think I'm cute?" Venus said, blushing. After being called a hideous monster by everyone on this planet, it felt good that somebody was appreciating his good looks. Even though, it was a villain who was complimenting him on his physical appearance. Hence why, the blond was now blushing his head off.

"Very cute," said the hood. He released Venus from his hold then pushed the blond away from him. Venus ended up stumbling back, but was caught just in time by Pluto. The hood ignored them both as he turned to Jack to extract the crystal within him. Shoving his fist through him, the hood took out a crystal in the shape of a pumpkin. "The Superior will be happy when he gets his hands on this crystal. See you later, Cutie and friend. We'll be seeing each other on Earth."

The hood disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness, leaving the planet to its doom.

Pluto and Venus looked around to see that half the denizens of Halloween Town had already faded away due to the impending doom. Being that most of them were barely hanging onto life, the hood's laser attack ended most of their existence. The few survivors panicked as they feared what would happen next now that Jack's crystal was completely removed from him.

"The planet will die," whispered Pluto. "We failed to save it."

Venus turned his head away, feeling stupid for being distracted by a compliment. He could've stopped the hood with his new Eternal powers if he wanted too. But he didn't, he let a compliment distract him from sparing this world from destruction. He couldn't' make that mistake back on Earth though since that was the hood's next target.

Zero began to bark at the duo with his little, orange nose blinking at them. Before Pluto or Venus could say anything to the ghost dog, a blinding wave of light came out from Zero's nose. The ghost dog faded away as the remainder of the planet was swallowed in destruction. However, Zero's light tapped into the magic of Halloween Town, and managed to transport the Sailors off the planet before it was truly destroyed.

And within moments, the remaining citizens of Halloween Town were destroyed as their planet's life came to an end.

* * *

END! Yeah, I decided not to go with Sailor Halloween Town since it seemed to long and stupid. So, I decided to go with Samhain, it's still creepy and has a powerful meaning behind it! Anyways, more reviews! And here's the hint for the next chapter

On the next chapter, Squall and Marluxia arrive to the gates of heaven! They arrive to the world of Olympus, arriving just in time to fight off some Heartless. The duo then participate in a tournament going on at the collosium where they meet the heroric sailor of this world, Hercules! However, the God of the Underworld has other things in mind as he sends monster after monster after the Sailors before battling himself. How far will this nightmare go? How far is the god willing to take this? Find out in **Eternal Heavens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: WOOOOOO! I bring to you another action, angst packed chapter! I just want to inform you all that updates will be getting slower as university approaches. I'm also going to try and get me a job so I can pay to get my own things. I'm planning it out right now. I'll probably be finished with the Stars Arc by like Janurary, Feburary, or March. I'm planning on a total of 40 chapters, if not more, so we got 34 more to go! Well kiddies...Read and Review!**

**Eternal Heavens:**

They stood together at the gates of this odd, sandy and colossal arena. Neither one really understood where they were, but the statues at the front of another doorway could give them a hint. The golden statues of two men wearing Roman/Greek armor were a giveaway of what they should expect in this world. They then noticed the notice board, the banners, and the flaming pedestals with a massive mountain in the distance.

Squall placed a finger against his forehead as he used his other arm to support that arm. He stared mindlessly at this place, trying to figure out just where the hell they were. "I'm guessing by all this tournament stuff everywhere, we must be in some kind of coliseum," he said, calmly. "The question is what kind of world is this?"

"One that's dominated by fighting," said Marluxia. He appeared from behind a podium, taking notice of the Greek architecture. "It's like the Greek and Roman Gods left Earth to become the gods of this world. So, I'm guessing we should be expecting lots of fighting and sacrifices and…orgies?"

"Damn," mumbled Squall, "too bad I'm not single anymore. I hear the orgies had lots of hot guys in it. Oh well, I suppose you'll have all the fun, Marluxia. They might even sell you into slavery too if the people of this world find you attractive enough."

Marluxia simply flicked his partner off with his middle finger before walking over to a banner on a stone wall. He tried to read what it had to say, but the language was completely foreign to him, he had no clue how they would understand the people who lived here. Then again, their Sailor abilities might help them.

The pink haired youth spun back around to see Squall leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His Griever necklace still dangled around his neck as it gave Marluxia a bad memory of how Ultimecia unleashed the most powerful being in Squall's head to create the Ultimate Summon Spirit before she fused it into her own body. The sorceress became damn near unstoppable after that, but that was until Reks made everyone on the Earth lend them the strength of their beautiful dreams to overpower the wicked queen with the Golden Crystal.

A sigh escaped his lips, he missed his best friend.

Squall practically ran towards Marluxia as he yanked him down to the ground. Before Marluxia could say anything to him or even threaten to blow him up, Squall pointed at a crowd gathering at the massive doors by the statues when swirls of darkness began to appear. They both gulped as they braced themselves for what was about to happen next. Within moments, a group of Heartless appeared and began to attack the people.

The people ran away, screaming for a hero to save them. That's when Squall and Marluxia got their Crystal Change Rods out, ready to take on the Heartless. They noticed the bats flying around (Hook Bats) and the hounds that were running around like crazy (Rapid Dogs). Figuring now was as good as a time as any, since the people were gone; they jumped out of their hiding place to transform.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

The duo transformed into their Super Sailor form with their Sailor weapons already in hand. They both rushed towards the Heartless with battle cries escaping their throats as they took them on. The Heartless attempted to attack the Sailors, but that quickly became a big mistake on their part as the boys showed them what they were made off.

Sailor Jupiter swung his Gunblade, Revolver, around to slice at the dogs that dared to bark at him. The Rapid Dogs could emit a sonic shockwave from simply barking, which was far from being pleasant. That's why the Soldier of Thunder and Lightning needed to move fast to take care of these punks. "Superior Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" he shouted, loudly. He raised his Gunblade above his head, unleashing a series of thunderbolts that tore the Heartless to shreds.

There was no point in worrying how Sailor Saturn was fairing. The Sailor was the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth. He was the ultimate weapon against evil since he could destroy an entire planet by a shear whim; of course, it came at a grave price. His life would be forfeit, but if it destroyed the ultimate enemy then that was a sacrifice Saturn was willing to make.

With his Graceful Dahlia replacing his Silence Glaive, the Sailor sliced through the army of Hook Bats that surrounded him. He kept a firm hold on the green handle, while he sliced through the crowd with the pink blade of his scythe. He spun it around a final time as he gathered his power for an attack. "Saturn Death Scythe!" he shouted. With that said, the blade of his scythe grew in size it disposed of the remaining Bats that surrounded him.

The Heartless were completely out of the picture now, which was a great thing for them.

Once the Sailors had finished disposing of them, the people who had left earlier returned to this entrance to see the boys. The crowd erupted with applause as they called them both heroes for disposing of those wicked, shadow creatures. Saturn and Jupiter began to smirk at each other before noticing that the people were dressed in formal togas, which made their suspicions of a Greek or Roman world true.

A man approached them both with a cheery smile on his youthful face. "You both should join the tournament!" he said, cheerfully. "All the greats will be fighting in it today. Even Hercules will be there!"

"Yeah!" said a beautiful woman. "You should really consider signing up. I think there is still time."

Half the crowd agreed before disappearing in the entrance, leaving Saturn and Jupiter slightly confused by what was going on.

Jupiter simply shrugged his shoulders as he turned to Saturn. "We might as well see what this tournament is all about," said the brunet. "It couldn't hurt. Besides, we might find this world's Sailor in the tournament."

"Wait, Jupiter," said Saturn as the older boy was already running through the open doors. The pink haired youth sighed as he ran through the entrance to keep up with his companion. He didn't really consider Jupiter much of a friend, he didn't really consider the other Sailors to be his friends.

The only friends he has are, as far as he's concerned, are Sora, Roxas, and Reks…that's it.

Saturn disappeared through the doors just as blue-skinned man with flaming blue hair, wearing a black toga emerged from the shadows.

* * *

The two Sailors wandered into the arena where they were seated by an usher. The usher marveled at their odd clothing, wondering if they would be participating in the tournament that was starting later that day. Without saying a word, the duo simply ignored himself until the youth finally took the hint and left.

What came next was a shocker to the both them. They saw a colossal figure made of pure rock landing in arena with a deafening yell that made everyone cringe. Jupiter and Saturn were able to take it though when they noticed a smaller figure entering the arena, a much smaller figure. They could see the man's orange hair that was tied with a brown band. He walked in with his heroic, brown chest armor with a metal skirt and a sword strapped to his hip. A blue cape flew behind him as he brandished his sword to take on this monster.

"Everyone give it up for the Mighty Hercules as he battles the horrific Rock Titan!" shouted the announcer.

The crowd erupted with applause and cheers for this Hercules, while Saturn and Jupiter kept their eyes locked in him from the middle row. They were very much interested in this Hercules if he was the one was strong from the myths back on their world. It made them wonder if the gods truly did travel to this world after abandoning the Earth. This would be proven either true or false as the match began in a flash.

This Hercules was just as strong as the myths as he took on a Titan. The battle was intense with the hero fighting his heart out with the cheers of the people making him all the more determined to defeat this monster. He slashed away at its feet before knocking it back with a few blows from his fists.

Rock Titan was stumbling back a few inches until Hercules delivered a powerful blast of energy that caused his entire being to glow with a golden, godly aura that brought the Titan down to its knees.

Within moments, the epic match was over with Hercules clearly being the champion.

The crowd stood up and applauded the hero of their home with full cheers.

Saturn and Jupiter were standing too as they were certain of the power around him. They could tell it was godly, yet it was also connected to them. They were sure that Hercules was the Sailor Soldier of this world. Well, whatever this world was.

"Everyone, give it up for Hercules!" shouted the announcer. "No one can stop the mighty champ! He is brave, strong, handsome, and not to mention easy on the eyes. Come on, who wouldn't want to be like this hero? He's the Son of Zeus, a Demi-god Champion for the people, and he is the Sailor Soldier of Olympus!"

That was all that the duo needed to hear as their suspicions were confirmed. This world was ran by the Greek Gods or being who were similar to the Greeks. Also, Hercules's origins were similar to the myths and he was the Sailor Soldier they were looking for. This made their job all the more easier as they ran out of the arena when they heard another announcement.

"All those willing to compete in the tournament today, sign up with Phil at the lobby to get your shot to battle the Mighty Hercules!"

"I guess we're going to sign up," said Jupiter.

"We'll kick some ass," smirked Saturn.

The duo ran down the empty hall until they were brought to a halt when they saw a black robed figure standing in the middle of the hall. The figure spun around to reveal his pale skin and his flaming, blue head to the Sailor Soldiers. His amber eyes sparked with darkness, but he kept it to a minimum for the boys' sake.

He approached the duo with a grin written on his face. He could use them both to his advantage, in defeating that brat who was constantly interfering with his plans. "Well, hello there, boys," said the man. "I suppose you two are interested in entering in the tournament."

"Are you Phil?" asked Saturn.

"Oh no, my dear, boy," laughed the man. "You're clearly not from around here. I am a god! You may call me Lord Hades, God of the Underworld." He pointed to a doorway that was further down the hall. There was a soft smile on his face as he tried to sway them both with "kindness". "If you're looking for Phil, he's in there. Oh, you're going to need these if you want to sign up." He snapped his fingers, creating two passes that he handed over to Jupiter. "Be careful, boys. I hear Hercules is damn near invincible, he is the son of my brother after all."

Hades disappeared in flames as he realized just how useful those two will come in defeating Hercules and claiming Mount Olympus as his own domain.

This was just too perfect!

Jupiter held onto the passes, carefully waiting for them to burn up or something. He turned to Saturn as he waited a response for him. "Do you think we should trust him?" said the brunet. "He might be a god, but he was never the nicest of them."

"Pluto and Hades are one and the same, according to myth," said Saturn. "I'm sure he's just as trustworthy as Terra is. If not…well, we can deal with that later. But right now we have to get into that tournament and warn Hercules of the Superior."

"You're right," said Jupiter. "We could always fight us a god later."

* * *

When they made it to the lobby, they found it was littered with trophies from the various tournaments along with a giant block in the middle of the room. It was very odd, so odd that it made the duo wonder what the purpose of that thing was. Either way, they walked around it where they found a furry creature with the torso of a man but the legs of a goat.

Saturn knew enough about mythology to figure that it was a satyr.

Ignoring their presence, entirely, the satyr was reading down a checklist for the tournament. It took Jupiter nearly yelling at the goat man to get his attention. "About time, Herc," said the satyr, still ignoring them. "I need you to move that stupid stone out of the way. It's throwing off the grove of the room. Just move it off to the side for now. Hephaestus is supposed to send his servants to get it so he you could it down in the forge."

Deciding that it was probably best to humor the damn satyr, the duo went to move the stone. Saturn placed his glaive to the side as he went over to Jupiter to help move the stone. They both worked together to push the stone aside, using every bit of strength that their muscles had to offer them only to fail miserably. They both ended up slumping against the boulder with a loud grunt escaping their throat.

Not wanting to be defeated by a rock, they tried again just to fail a second time.

"The dam rock is too heavy!" growled Jupiter.

"Too heavy!" shouted the satyr. "Since when did you get to be such a wimp, hero boy?" Just as the satyr turned around, he discovered that it wasn't his hero, Hercules, which he was bossing around. It was actually two punks dressed up in some ridiculous outfits that reminded him of something Hercules would wear as a Sailor. "Looking up to Herc, eh? You boys need to get out of here. The tournament is for real heroes only."

"We are heroes!" shouted both Jupiter and Saturn.

The satyr, who was none other than Phil, merely laughed as he turned away. He looked at the sealed off doorway that led to the arena where the real heroes would fight. "Right, if you say so," he said, laughing. "You boys don't have a pass so it's not like I would let you into the tournament anyways. Rookie, Junior Heroes like yourselves have no place in my tournament."

Saturn was getting pissed, more so then Jupiter was. The youth sprang to his feet and grabbed his Silence Glaive from the wall and spun it so that the blade was touching Phil's throat. The satyr avoiding gulping at all cost. "We are heroes," said Saturn. "We are Sailor Soldiers from Earth; here on a mission to protect this world's Sailor from a being called the Superior. Sailors from across the galaxy are being murdered by this Superior for reasons we don't know or understand. Now, we need to get into the tournament to make sure he is safe. Unless you want to have your throat cut off by my Silence Glaive then I suggest you let us in."

"What he said!" said Jupiter as he ran up to Phil. He just remembered the passes that Hades gave them, figuring it was as good as ever. He pulled them out from his pocket then showed them off to the grumpy satyr. "Is this enough proof for you that we're heroes?"

"What's going on, Phil?"

Everyone turned around to see that none other than Hercules himself decided to grave them with his presence. The mighty hero was accompanied by a beautiful woman in a pink/violet toga that hugged her gorgeous curves perfectly. The woman seemed to be enjoying herself that Phil was in so much trouble. "He probably owes them money, Wonderboy," laughed the woman. "What's wrong, Phil, lost another game of poker?"

"Bit me, Megara!" shouted Phil. "These punks want to get into the tournament with some fake passes and some sob story of how Herc is in grave danger."

"They're real!" argued Jupiter. "And he is in danger!"

Hercules approached them both, raising his hands up in a peaceful gesture. He gently pushed Saturn's glaive away without any protest from the youth. "Easy, everyone," he said, looking at the passes. "They look real enough to me. Plus, I can tell that these two are Sailors. You should let them into the tournament, Phil. Unless, you want me to talk to my dad about how you're keeping two worthy heroes away from the games."

Phil gulped, not wanting to be struck by lightning by Zeus…again.

"FINE!" shouted Phil. "These rookies can join, but don't come crying to me if you get hurt!"

Hercules ignored him as he turned back to the Sailors. "Forgive me, for Phil. He's just…weird sometimes," he said, cheerfully. "I'm Hercules, this world's Sailor Soldier. You met Phil, my trainer. And this is my girlfriend, Meg." The woman that had made fun of Phil was waving at them as she approached Hercules. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder before turning his sights back on the boys. "So…you two are here to warn me of danger?"

That's when Jupiter and Saturn took the time to explain about what happened on Earth with Sailor Space and what the other Sailors were up again.

"The Superior," whispered Hercules. "I can ask my father or one of the other gods if they know anything about this. The real Olympus exists in a world outside of the reaches of our dimension. All of the gods that inhabit the universe are supposed to live there within different worlds. I'm sure at least one of them knows about this Superior and his organization."

"Or what they want with the Sailors," said Saturn.

Meg huffed as she brushed her brown hair off her shoulders. "Good luck trying to get a god to talk," she said, bitterly. "They're all selfish and in it only for themselves. Trying to get one to help you out of the kindness of their hearts is nearly impossible. I should know, I was forced to serve a god until Wonderboy here came to set me free from the contract I was bound too."

"Not all gods are like that, Meg," said Hercules.

"Whatever, Wonderboy," said Meg. "Good luck at the games and try not to get yourselves killed. Maybe I can find out a thing or two from some old contacts. I'll see you when the match is over."

The woman left, leaving Hercules with a sigh escaping his lips as he prepared himself mentally for the games.

Jupiter and Saturn decided to prepare themselves before Phil dragged them out to the arena.

Hades stood in the shadows with his incompetent servants cowering before his feet. Pain and Panic were completely useless to him, he didn't even understand why he kept them around. After watching Meg give her big speech then leave, he was half tempted to offer her his "assistance," but decided not to deal with Hercules so close to his master plan blooming.

What made him even more curious was the presence of this being called the Superior and the deaths of countless Sailors. Now, the god had no issues with the Sailors. On the contrary, he knew that the Sailors were there to maintain balance between Darkness and Light, and that they were needed to keep the Cosmos floating. It made him worry that someone was purposely picking them all off. He was only concerned about killing Hercules, but he would allow the young man's Sailor powers transfer to another without protest.

"Interesting," he said to himself. "Maybe I should talk with some old contacts myself. This has Chaos written all over it. Oh, I beat Cosmos is shaking from all this." The god began to laugh as he dragged the useless Pain and Panic with him. Their silence was pleasant and needed for a change. He only had so much tolerance for those two idiots. "First though, I need to make sure that my monsters are ready to eat us a hero!"

* * *

The tournament began with a bang as Jupiter and Saturn had to fight from the bottom all the way to the top of the game. Each round was a challenge for them as both boys fought their way to victory. Lightning sparked across the designated ring, while waves of destruction obliterated the majority of the Heartless. Both Sailors were more than capable of fighting on their own. They even made Phil eat his words for calling them Junior Heroes.

It was the beginning of the semi-final round, if the boys won this then that meant they got to fight Hercules. Not that they really wanted to fight Hercules, but it would be a great accomplishment for them. Besides, kicking Herc's ass would be the quickest way to get the hero into listening to their suggestions on how to deal with the Superior.

Snapping back into reality as dozens of Heartless appeared in the ring to fight the Sailors.

Jupiter dove out of the way of the Hook Bats and Rapid dogs that were surrounding him. Saturn was standing right behind him with the Silence Glaive in hand as gigantic Heartless with spikes sticking from their sides call Morning Stars surrounded them. The duo stood their ground together as they braced themselves for a fight.

"You think you can handle them?" asked Jupiter.

"Worry about yourself," mumbled Saturn. "I'm more then capable of taking care of myself."

"I never doubted you," said the brunet. "I know my friends are more the capable of kicking a little ass."

"Too bad we're not friends," sighed Saturn.

That statement caught Jupiter completely off guard for a moment. Saturn sprang on the heels of his boots as he launched himself at a group of Heartless. He swung the Silence Glaive around in his hands with sparks of black light gathering around him. "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" he shouted, loudly. Bolts of energy gathered all around his glaive before he swung the weapon forward. The bolts exploded as it took down the Heartless with a fiery explosion of light.

Jupiter was still in shock by what Saturn said so he paid no attention to the Heartless around him. He couldn't believe that Saturn would say something like that, after everything they've been through. He still remembered their struggle to keep him alive when he was possessed by Sovereign of Silence. They all fought to keep him alive, they all fight to keep him safe; they fought to protect their friend.

How could he not think of them as friends?

"Snap out of it, Jupiter!" shouted Saturn.

Jupiter turned around just in time to see a Hook Bat flying towards him. It swung the hook of its tail after him, but the young man twisted his body to the side. He did a somersault in the air to get away from the Heartless that tried to attack him. The crowd was erupted with applause just as Saturn finished disposing the last of his Heartless.

Jupiter wasn't about to let Saturn get away with this though. He spun his body in a circle with beams of light shooting from the lightning rod of his tiara as the Heartless gathered around him. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" he shouted. That was when electrified barks of wood shot out from the light, attacking the swarm of Heartless. Lightning blew up all over the place as the last of the Heartless were sent back to darkness.

The match was over and Saturn was walking out of the ring like nothing happened, which pissed Jupiter off so much that he wanted to knock the Sailor in the head with his fist. He would have to wait until later though to get some answers because they had to talk with Hercules and Phil.

Hercules and Phil were waiting in the lobby for them to show up.

Before they could have their word before the final round, screams were heard from the arena. And not just any screams like the Heartless were attacking. No this was ear-bleeding, pissing yourself, and jumping out of buildings from hysteria screaming. They all ran back out into the arena just in time to see what was going on.

A pair of icy hands was trying to get into the coliseum, but what they later saw was a figure of ice making its way as the people immediately evacuated the area.

"That can't be the Ice Titan!" shouted Phil.

"Ice Titan?" asked Jupiter.

"The Titans were monsters that my father and the other gods sealed away," said Hercules. "The Titans can only be freed by a god, and even then it's only for the tournaments and the announcements have to be made so no one panics."

"Clearly someone didn't get the memo," said Saturn.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to fight that thing," said Jupiter.

"I have to find out whose responsible for this," said Hercules.

"I think this has Hades written all over it," said Jupiter. "Saturn and I can take care of it, Herc. You just make sure everyone gets out of here, safely."

Hercules agreed as he ran to make sure everyone got out of here with Phil helping in evacuating everyone too.

Jupiter and Saturn simply nodded their heads before running into the arena for their fight against a Titan.

The Ice Titan was a colossal monster that showed no signs of giving up as it breathed ice at the Sailors. Jupiter and Saturn slid through the icy rink that the Titan created so that they could get a better view of the monster. As they dodged the icicles that would rise up from the icy road and the ones that the Titan would shoot out, they tried to see any weakness in the creature.

One of the first things they noticed was that its legs would snap off if it took a step. The ice would immediately melt as the Titan created a new leg for itself. That alone opened a lovely window of opportunity for them as they did another lap around the Titan.

"We have to take it down a piece at a time," said Jupiter.

"From the legs up?" suggested Saturn.

"Let's go!"

The duo jumped off the icy path that circled around the Titan, landing on the ground of the arena. They both armed themselves with weapons, Jupiter taking out his Gunblade and Saturn using his Silence Glaive. They charged after the Titan with no mercy as they dodged everything that the Titan would throw at them in the process.

Jupiter dodged the ice that rose up from the ground then proceeded to march after the Titan and hack its left leg off. Saturn was right behind him as he dove in the opposite direction to remove its right leg. They easily shattered the Titan's legs, causing it to fall to the ground. Another opportunity presented itself as the Titan's right arm shattered.

Saturn found this opportunity to be too enticing to ignore it as he noticed that the Titan was slowly regenerating itself. That couldn't be allowed to happen if they were to minimize the damage done to the area and be certain that the people were safely cleared out by Hercules. The Sailor sprang into the air and landed right on the Titan's skeletal chest. "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" He struck the blade into its torso with bolts of dark lightning engulfing the Titan's chest and left arm. The entire thing shattered with Saturn falling a few feet as tiny particles of ice glistened all around him.

Taking advantage of this, Jupiter charged after the Titan's neck and head. He swung his Gunblade around as he shouted at the top of his lungs with lightning crackling all around him. "Superior Jupiter Supreme Thunder Zap!" he shouted. Instead of lightning randomly firing in every possible direction, the Sailor condensed his entire attack into his Gunblade. Lighting began his weapon glow with a bright, blue aura before he swung it at the Titan's head to end its existence.

The lightning exploded in a straight path, shattering the remains of the Titan.

The icy rink melted away into nothing, along with whatever was left of the Ice Titan.

The Sailors were about to return to the lobby to check on the others when they head clapping over at the stands.

"Really, good show, boys. I demand an encore of that." Standing at the stands was none other than the God of the Underworld. Hade stood there with Pain and Panic, the purple and blue demons, laughing alongside their god. "In fact, I think I'll get that encore soon enough," he said, smiling. "I should've known that a replica of the Ice Titan wouldn't be good enough to stop you."

"A replica!" shouted Jupiter.

"A clone, a cheap copy to make things simpler," said Hades. "The Ice Colossus didn't stand a ghost of a chance against two, mighty Sailor Soldiers. I suppose I'm going to have to try better to make Hero Boy show his face. Hey boys, have you ever seen a three headed dog?"

"A three headed dog?" said Saturn. "Please be joking."

"Come on out, Cerberus!"

"Obviously he's not," whispered a disappointed Jupiter.

The metal bars at the other end of the arena were torn apart within seconds. Jupiter and Saturn took a few steps back as a dog of monstrous proportions came out into open. The black furred dog bore three heads of a very vicious and mean dog. His red eyes made him all the more terrifying as the Sailors stared at the Guardian of the Underworld, the terrifying Cerberus.

The giant hellhound howled a mighty howl that made even the Sailors want to piss themselves.

"How are we going to fight this one?" asked Saturn. "There are three heads and only two of us."

"I'm open to any suggestions," said Jupiter.

"It sounds like you boys could use some help." The duo turned around just in time to see Hercules running over to them with a shield and sword in hand. Hades was laughing as the hero himself stood alongside them as they stared at the beast's three heads. Each head tried to snap at them, which was far from being a fun experience. "You two distract it with your attacks; I'll tame the beast soon enough just as long as you keep him busy."

Saturn and Jupiter agreed as the three of them split up to fight Cerberus.

Their fight against Cerberus was hard enough with the damn thing having three heads. It only got worse when the beast started to use its magic against them. It fired fireballs at them and spewed out toxic darkness that chased the trio around all over the place. This made it practically impossible for them to get a good sugar attack in. Not to mention the damn thing had to make an earthquake every time it took a step.

Jupiter had just finished rolling out of the path of a fireball when he saw that the beast wasn't looking at him. A wild smirk grew on his face as he realized he was in a safe zone. This was the perfect change for him to attack and catch it off guard. "Superior Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" he shouted, again. Bolts of lightning shot from the Gunblade and attacked Cerberus in every possible direction.

The hound howled with pain as he swung his body around to face Sailor Jupiter.

"Pay attention to me!" shouted Saturn. The pink haired teen jumped on top of the beast's back, which caught everyone by surprise. Even Hades had to admit he was impressed. Saturn spun the glaive around as he climbed up the beast's back, reaching his heads. He jumped into the air to catch the hound's attention as he jumped up to snap at the Sailor.

Saturn kept a smirk on his face as the glaive gave a faint glow. He spun it around with such grace and speed that no one thought he even used it. A destructive blast of light escaped from it though, knocking into the beast and sending it flying across the ring.

It crashed into the stands that Hades and his minions were sitting at, making them all nearly fall off.

Cerberus got up quickly enough though as Saturn landed with perfect grave.

Hercules was quick about taking down the beast before things got too bad. He bashed the beast a couple of times with his fists, forcing Cerberus to give up a bit. The hero proceeded to attack the three heads of the dog until he was certain that the dog was tamed enough to no longer attack.

"Return to the Underworld, Cerberus!" commanded Hercules.

The dog howled with pain as he disappeared into a dark portal that would take him back to the Underworld.

Hades growled in anger as his entire body was consumed by red flames that made Pain and Panic run back to the Underworld in fear as their godly boss disappeared in smoke as well.

* * *

Back in the lobby, the Sailors talked with Phil on how they were going to deal with Hades.

"He was planning all of this," said Phil. "Why though? Other than to take out Herc of course. He's always had it in for the kid since he was born. Still though, Hades is a god. The gods aren't supposed to kill the Sailors. We figured you two would be immune to his plots since he only has it out for Herc."

"Obviously he doesn't care as long as you get in his way," said Jupiter. "A bad guy is a bad guy. Taking them down is the only way you can stop them."

"Too bad, Thunder Boy, that Hades is a god." Meg returned into the lobby with Hercules smiling like a geek at her. She didn't pay him much attention as she focused on delivering the message that she had. "Gods are immortal and with their glow, they can't be hurt. Anyways, I managed to get something out of one of my contacts. This Superior that's after the Sailor Soldiers is really a Sailor Soldier himself. Apparently, he's been corrupted by the purest form of darkness and that he's been attacking Sailor Soldiers for a year now with his Organization of Sailors and Nobodies."

Saturn shook his head, feeling out of it right now. "That can't be true," he said, strongly. "Sailors are the good guys…we can't turn against each other. And…this has been going on for a year? How come we didn't find out about this sooner?"

"Listen, Pink Boy," said Meg, "not even the gods were completely aware of this. And I do mean all the gods have been kept out of the loop. Either the gods just don't give a damn anymore or something is preventing them from finding out about this. I'm willing to guess that it's Darkness at its purest form. What it means though, well, none of my contacts have any clue. All I could find out is that the Superior really wants the crystal of the White Moon Prince so that he can become the Supreme Being in the universe."

"Sora!" shouted Jupiter and Saturn.

"We have to stop Hades before we can help this Sora guy," said Hercules. "I suggest we go down to the Underworld right now."

They didn't have a chance to agree though as a large quake caught them off guard. Running out of the lobby and to the entrance of the coliseum, they all saw a horrific monster chomping away at the place. The purple skinned, reptilian monster with three heads had easily destroyed half the place before the natives had a chance to recognize it.

"Oi," whispered Phil. "Hades released the Hydra…we're fucked."

"As in, the Hydra?" said Jupiter. "The same Hydra where you cut one head, two more grow in its place?"

"Not if you destroy the central head," said Hercules. He removed a crystal from his pocket before turning to Phil and Meg. "You two, hide somewhere safe! We Sailors will take care of this beast."

"Careful, Herc," said Phil.

"Don't get yourself killed, Wonderboy," said Meg.

With them out of the way, Hercules turned back to face Jupiter and Saturn. A smile was on his face before he turned to look back at the Hydra. "Let's fight. Olympus Crystal Power!" he shouted, loudly. Heavenly light consumed his body as he transformed into a Sailor Soldier. The chest armor remained with a metal heart appearing on the buckle of his belt. His metal skirt became tight pants that gave his muscles enough room to breathe and he kept the sandals he wore before. His cape wrapped around his waist to create a sash and the band around his head turned into a tiara with an orange gem in it.

Sailor Olympus, the Soldier of the Heavens, brandished his sword, while Jupiter and Saturn stood at his side.

Two more Hydra heads appeared from the ground and began to snap away at them, while the main heads were destroying the arena. Jupiter and Saturn promised to take care of the baby heads so that Olympus could take on the big beast. How there were Hydra heads on the side was odd enough, but they all been through so much today alone that they didn't question it.

Olympus brought his fingers to his lips as he whistled loudly. He jumped back just as the Hydra head tried to snap at him then punched it away with his superhuman strength. "Come on, Pegasus!" he shouted, loudly. The sound of a horse filled the sky as a winged horse emerged from the clouds with a blue mane flying towards him.

Jupiter snapped his body away from a Hydra head then slashed at it with his Gunblade. The beast recoiled back for a moment to heal the scar on his face. It gave him a moment to turn back to see Pegasus coming down from the sky. "Well, that's certainly not Hope," he said, jokingly. He turned his attentions back on the Hydra head he was fighting.

Pegasus landed beside Olympus with a smile on his face. The Sailor patted his best friend before he jumped on his back. "Let's ride, Pegasus," he said, loudly. "We have a Hydra to slay." The horse yelled with joy and enthusiasm as he sprang up into the air. The winged horse took the Sailor to where he needed to be so he could take down a certain monster.

Jupiter and Saturn took down their Hydra heads just as Olympus was about to strike.

However, the Hydra yelled with anger as four more heads grew from its body, bringing the total up to seven heads.

"This just got a lot harder," said Sailor Olympus.

"HERC!" shouted Phil. "Hit him with this!"

From out of nowhere, Phil tossed a giant boulder over at Olympus, which he used to knock away the beast's multiple heads. Pegasus hit one of the heads with his hooves so that got the beast to bleed its green blood. They flew away from the other heads, which Olympus quickly dispatched before it was too late.

All that was left was the main head, which Pegasus flew at full speed after.

Olympus jumped off Pegasus as the horse flew away from the Hydra's opening mouth. Olympus managed to make it right at the beast's neck within range for his sword. So with one swing, the Sailor sliced through the Hydra's central heads, thus ending the beast's existence.

Pegasus caught the Sailor and the friends landed safely with everyone else gathering around them.

* * *

Olympus was back on the ground with everyone congratulating him for defeating the Hydra. As humble as the Sailor was, he said he couldn't have done it without everyone else's help. This only motivated them all for the next step of their plan to go down to the Underworld to fight Hades. They all took one last glance at the destroyed coliseum as the sun began to set with streaks of red, orange, and purple mingling in the sky.

"Hades is going to pay for this," said Olympus.

"And how much is this going to cost me?" Smoke rose up in front of them as Hades appeared at the ruins with a cheery smile on his face. He looked around at all the damage done and even he was surprised by just how bad it looked. "Man, you really can't trust the Hydra for shit. He completely totaled the building."

The Sailors were all standing beside each other as Phil, Meg, and Pegasus got out of harm's way.

The god merely laughed at the Sailors with his blue flames rising with amusement. He ran his long fingers across his chin, while humming a soft tune. "You all really want to fight me? I get Superboy wanting to kick my ass, but why do you two want to meddle? See that's the thing I miss about the Keyblade Masters. They knew better then to interfere with the outside worlds. Then again, that all changed with stupid Xehanort started the Keyblade Wars. And now with these Sailors Wars beginning, it makes one wonder just who is orchestrating all of this."

"My money is on you, Hades!" growled Jupiter. "You are far from being trustworthy and noble."

Hades shook his head as he tisked at the poor Sailor. "I'm a god, kid," he said, laughing. "I can't start a full blown war like this. I'm not one of the Trinity Gods who control the Grand Design. No, I am merely just one of many granted a semblance of control in this big old universe."

"Enough talk!" said Saturn. "We're going to stop you now before you can hurt anyone else, Hades!"

"Humph," said the god. "Good luck with that." His entire body was consumed by red, hot flames as his godly aura grew with power. Now that he was embracing his full power, he couldn't be harmed by mortals like Jupiter and Saturn. Only Olympus stood a silent chance against him with the bit of god blood left in his system.

The fight began with Hades spewing fire in every direction. An explosion went off just as Jupiter and Saturn went charging after him. The duo was thrown back like nothing by the raw power that belonged to the god. Olympus was the only one left standing in only a few, short seconds.

However, he wasn't going down so easily.

Sailor Olympus allowed his godly aura to grow as well as it became one with his Sailor powers. "You won't win, Hades!" shouted Olympus. "I will use my god powers and Sailor powers to fight you. I won't give up until you're defeated!"

"We'll see about that, brat!"

The god charged after him, punching Olympus with a fiery fist. The Sailor took the hit, but he wasn't about to go down that easily. His aura was only growing as he tapped into more of his power. "Olympus Aura Guard!" he shouted, loudly. His entire aura erupted with raw power as shockwaves sent Hades flying back. Olympus was still standing though, while the god's glow began to diminish.

He only needed to get in one more attack before it was completely gone. Despite the fact that he was tired as fuck, Olympus wasn't about to give up just yet. His body was aching at him to quit and his mind was telling him to rest. He couldn't give in though because his heart kept pushing him forward to protect those he cared for.

The Sailor spreaded his arms apart as energy gathered around his palms. "Olympus Aura Spheres!" he shouted. The energy became golden spheres of power that would do their job in defeating Hades. He launched one of the spheres, which crashed into Hades at full force. That did even more harm to the god with more of his aura diminishing. The last of it would go down soon enough as soon as he fired the final sphere.

Hades wasn't going to give him the chance though. The god disappeared in smoke and flames then reappeared behind him. Before the Sailor even had the chance to blink, he felt something go through his body and when he looked down he saw that it was Hades's fist. "Sorry kid, but looks like you're mine now," said the god. He removed his fist from Olympus's chest, removing his gory fist.

Olympus completely collapsed to the floor with his final sphere still glowing above him. He blinked his eyes to be sure that was really happening to him when he felt the blood trickling out of his mouth before it began to flow like a river. He saw Meg screaming, Phil in shock, and Pegasus crying agony.

Then…it was over.

"Not much of a hero was he," laughed Hades as he stared at the Sailor's dead body. He turned back to the others, seeing if there was anyone else who felt like playing with him. That was when he noticed that something was missing. "Wait, wasn't there five of you?"

"Right behind you, Hades!" The god spun back around just in time to see Olympus's Aura Sphere crash into him. The last of his godly aura shattered with a wicked smile growing on Saturn's face as he expended his energy. He knelt down a few feet away from the Sailor's deceased body with his glaive dropping to the ground.

Hades crashed into the ground, but rose back with hardly any effort. His red flames were gone now as it returned to the simple blue. "Fuck that hurt!" he shouted, angrily. "Fucking little piece of shit! You think you can humiliate me like that? You are just as lonely as I am, Saturn! Why do you keep fighting? No one wants you around. You're all alone in this world. Even your so-called friends shun you from their lives. You're nothing!"

The angry god fired a stream of fire at the Sailor, grinning at the thoughts of burning him alive. However, that didn't happen as lightning interfered with his attack. Hades blinked for a second when he saw that Sailor Jupiter was standing right in front of Saturn.

"You're wrong!" shouted the brunet. "You're wrong about so many things, you pathetic excuse of a god!" He swung his Gunblade forward as he charged after the god. This time, he was prepared for what Hades was going to throw at him. He wasted no time in swinging his blade at him as he fought the god on his own. "Saturn isn't, none of us are alone, that's just you! You're the only one who is alone. You're the one who is shunned, not us!"

Jupiter was meeting the god blow for blow as they danced around in circles. His blade kept up with the fierce fire that the god would hit him with. "Saturn has friends. Even though he never had it as easy as the rest of us in that department, he has friends," he said, strongly. "I grew up alone, I grew up in a broken home then I met someone who changed my life for the better. That same someone saved Saturn from his own destruction as well. He never gave up on us; he gave us both a second chance at life. Saturn, I know you're listening to me so listen well. You have friends; we're all here for you. I want to be your friend; I want to be there for you whenever you need me…you're never alone!"

Light exploded from the heart tie-clip on his tie as the Jupiter was pushed back by Hades's power. The Sailor slid back towards Saturn just as the god rushed him with his fiery fists. The Gunblade wielder stood his ground though, keeping the god back with all his strength. "You're never alone!" he said through the light. "I am you friend, Saturn!"

Saturn's eyes lit up as he was Jupiter protect him from a god, while promising to be his friend. That's when the depression that had been eating away at the Sailor for years now began to melt away as he remembered that he wasn't alone. He was never alone, he always had friends who were there for him to guide and protect him.

Why was he so stupid in honestly believing that he was alone?

Picking up his Silence Glaive, Saturn felt renewed with strength as light came out from his tie-clip as well. He attacked the god with the blunt end of the glaive, sending Hades flying away from them. "You're right!" said a cheerful Saturn. He turned to his side so that they were both facing each other. "You're right about everything, Jupiter. I promise that I'll be a good friend, a true friend from now on!"

"I'm always right," said Jupiter with a cheerful smile.

The light poured of their bodies as their Crystal Change Rods took form before them. Within a second, they completely shattered into tiny particles that mingled together to form a solid object. The Sailors watched as the shattered remains turned into two crystals that would grant them new, Eternal powers. A crystal in the shape of a lightning bolt went to Jupiter and a crystal in the shape of a rose bud went to Saturn.

Not wasting any time, they both used this new power to fight a god.

Jupiter raised his crystal into the air as he summoned his new power. He wasn't going to let it waste when he felt the power course through his veins. "Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted, loudly. Green ribbons began to wrap around him, while wood began to clasp around his figure. That's when bolts of lightning began to strike at him, shattering the wood, and breathing life to his new uniform.

His uniform was unchanged except for a few modifications. His shoulder guards were round orbs now, he gained a green wristband around his gloves, the ribbon around his waist became a string, and his tie-clip became a star. The final change was his tiara shattering into nothing with the Jupiter symbol shinning on his forehead as he became Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

Saturn repeated what Jupiter did as he embraced the new powers that were waiting for him. He took in a deep breath, allowing it to overwhelm his being. "Saturn Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted, loudly. Violet ribbons wrapped around his being when an explosion destroyed the imaginary space around him. Rose petals began to dance around him before it touched his flesh to give him his new uniform.

His uniform underwent a few modifications of its own that were similar to Jupiter's uniform. He had the round orbs, the violet wristband on his gloves, the star tie-clip, and the string around his waist. He kept his Silence Glaive any everything else that came with his uniform, including the choker with a Pure Heart Crystal sewn onto it. Lastly, his tiara shattered as the symbol of Saturn, the Great Destroyer, gave life to Eternal Sailor Saturn.

The Eternal Sailor Soldiers stood beside each other just as the god got back on his feet.

"I would stay down if I were you!" shouted the brunet. "I am Eternal Sailor Jupiter!"

"Destruction is in your future!" said the pink haired youth. "I am Eternal Sailor Saturn!"

They connected their blades together for a brief second before they parted their separate ways to dethrone a god.

Jupiter was charging after Hades again, this time knowing that the god wouldn't stand a chance against him. His Gunblade was dragging across the ground and kicking up sand in the process. "Let's see how you like a little thunder and lightning!" shouted the Sailor. "Jupiter Eternal Lion's Thunder!" The Griever symbol on the Gunblade sprang to life as lightning began spark all around his Gunblade. The image of Griever in his lion form came running out, consumed by lightning as it charged into Hades.

The god didn't know what to expect as his being was electrocuted and thrown carelessly to the side.

Saturn was next up to bad as he traded in his Silence Glaive for his beautiful Graceful Dahlia. He used the power of his Sailor Weapon to deliver his next attack to a very bad god. "Go back to the Underworld where you belong and stay there!" he said, angrily. "Saturn Eternal Doom Strike!" The scythe began to radiate with pale energy before it transferred over to the palm of the Sailor's hands. He stood his ground, keeping his feet on the ground, before a devastating ray of light fired from it that simply blew the god away.

Once again, Hades was knocked down by one of those "weak" mortals that he looked down upon. Hades was easily defeated with the darkness within him burning for the revenge he would never attain.

And so came his judgment as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky that didn't belong to Sailor Jupiter.

"Hades!" came an ominous voice. "You have disgraced us for the last time. It is time for you to receive your punishment. As King of Olympus, I, Zeus, banish you remain in the Underworld for all eternity!"

"No!" shouted Hades. "Have mercy, brother."

"You showed no mercy for my son," said Zeus. "Let the darkness within our heart consume you as you suffer alone for all eternity!"

"NO!"

Hades became consumed within his own darkness and he was trapped in the Underworld, for eternity.

* * *

They removed the sash around his waist and used it to cover the bloody wound on his chest. No sense in making such a depressing moment even worse by a big, gaping wound in the chest of someone that you love. Jupiter and Saturn kept their distance as Meg, Phil, and Pegasus grieved for their friend.

Pegasus had to cover his eyes with his wings as he wept into his feathers. Phil was shaking his head as he tried to hide the pain that was building up within his satyr body. And Meg was crying a river, not caring that she was showing the emotions that she worked so hard to keep locked away from everyone else.

Meg knelt down to kiss him on his forehead, brushing a trickle of his blood away from his face. "I'm sorry, Hercules," she said, softly. "I wish that it didn't have to end this way. I really wish I could've seen you become a god."

They all remained silent as a Corridor of Darkness opened a few feet away from them. When they all picked their heads up to see what was going on, knives flew from the portal along with bolts of lightning. They all ran to hide from such a savage attack as a dark hood emerged from the portal with a feminine laugh.

"Dead, Sailor. Dead, dead!" she said, laughing. "Looks like you're pretty useless big guy." She wasted no time in shoving her hand through his chest to extract what she was looking for. They were all gearing up to rush her just as she removed her hand with a crystal sparkling in her hands. That's when she used her free hand to unleash a devastating blast of lightning that left them all withering in pain.

Her laughter showed no mercy as a Corridor opened up behind her. She stuffed the crystal in her pocket with a smirk hiding underneath her hood. "Losers!" she said, loudly. "You don't stand a chance against the Organization!" She disappeared soon after that, leaving the planet to certain doom.

And quickly enough, the planet was beginning to die.

Jupiter and Saturn with left with sorrow as they watched the planet that they fought so hard to protect anyways. How could they fail so easily? Why couldn't they save this world from destruction? Why couldn't they save Hercules too?

"The Fates can't be stopped." Several, godly figure began to circle around the Sailors with an orange skinned man with white hair and a matching beard appearing before them. He was wearing a violet toga with a lightning bolt in his hand. "It is not your fault my son or this world had to perish on this day," said Zeus. "All that matters is that you stop the Organization. You cannot allow Chaos to win, nor can you allow the Great Heart to die."

"The Great Heart?" asked Saturn.

"Chaos?" asked Jupiter.

"All your answers will be answered soon enough," said a woman in a blue toga. "As for now, it is time for you to return to your proper place. Keep fighting, Sailor Soldiers. Protect all worlds from falling into the darkness."

And with that said, the Gods of Olympus transported them off the dying planet.

* * *

END! Wow. Lots of foreshadowing with this one, lots of foreshadowing! Just one big hint for the battles that are going to go on near the end.

On the next chapter, we go to never Neverland! Sora and Riku arrive to a peaceful world where children play and never grow old. They run into the children's protector, Peter Pan, and his fairy companion as they get caught into a fight with a nasty pirate named Captain Hook! The man is attemtping to kidnap the children under Peter's care to get back at the boy for what he did to him. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask do what they can to protect the children, Peter, and everyone else on the world. How it will end...well...no one knows! The Sailors journey across the galaxy comes to an end so they may return to their own world to fight the dark forces taht threaten thier world. Find out what happens in **Eternal Innocence!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I am sooooooooo sad! This chapter took a lot out of me. Haha. I am freakin exhausted. Dont worry though, it's good! Anyways, I see I've been getting a lot of faves and alerts, but only reviews from the same three people. SADNESS! Come on people. I live off of your reviews. It gives me energy and motivation to make this the bestest fic ever for you! Help me out and give me reviews. I work hard for them. Alright, done chatting now. Read and review!

**Eternal Innocence: **

The final world was exactly what they were expecting to see once they made contact with the ground. Feathers and rose petals danced around them as they reverted back into their civilian forms. Riku took hold of Sora's hand just as the brunet lost his footing and nearly fell off the edge of a creepy looking cliff.

The entire place looked a little creepy as all they could see was cliffs and the ocean.

"It looks like we're not in Japan anymore," whispered Riku.

"Where are we then?" asked Sora. "This world seems kinda creepy." The brunet immediately dove behind Riku, cowering behind the older man's t-shirt. He clung onto the fabric as he kept his eyes shut. "You better save me if I'm drowning."

"We'll just have to make sure you don't fall into the water then," Riku said, pulling Sora away from the cliffs.

The young couple made their way to the center of the tiny island, looking around at their new environment. They could see a tiny cluster of islands further towards the east, but that was about it. The rest of this world was just an endless ocean that never…well, ended. If that made any sense, which they hoped it did.

There was a large plateau or mountain like thing at the center of the island. Riku suggested that they should try and climb it, while Sora was dead set against going rock climbing. He kept a firm stand on staying somewhere where he would fall and die.

Riku couldn't stop laughing at Sora and all the weird things that came out of his mouth. That was going to be one of the many things he would miss when he left for America. It would be a long, six months without Sora around. Without being able to hold his lover in his arms, to kiss him, to see him smile, and to feel his skin as they made love.

Sora was thinking the same thing as his tennis shoes crunched the gravel on the floor. The boy's spikes blew in the breeze as he looked around for anything that might get them off the island. Riku was keeping his eyes open as well, while making sure that nothing else happened to Sora along the way. The boy was a magnet for evil and tripping on his own two feet.

"Damnit!" cried Sora.

And he already tripped on his feet.

Riku went behind Sora and dragged him up to his feet. Sora was about to say his usual thanks when they both saw something flash in front of them. They turned towards the direction, noticing a trail of yellow dust flying towards the other end of the giant whatever.

"You think that might be our way off the island?" asked Sora.

"Maybe it will know a way how at least."

Sora and Riku ran beside each other, running after the yellow speck.

* * *

When the young lovers made it to the other side, they saw that the yellow speck that they were chasing was a…a fairy! The tiny fairy flew around them with a curious looking in her face. The men could see that the fair wore a green dress with her blonde hair tied up into a bun. Her wings were fluttering like crazy to keep her flying when she smacked her foot into Sora's face.

"Ow!" shouted the brunet. "That hurt! You're a cranky fairy."

Riku had to hide the chuckle he had, while the fairy was laughing her head off.

Their amusing moment ended though when swirls of darkness exploded all around them. They took notice of this and saw Heartless appearing before them. The Heartless took a pirate like appearance with brown rags, black eye patches, and red bandanas with swords in their hands. These Pirates were going to be a minor challenge for these experience Heartless Slayers.

Within seconds, Riku already had his Way to the Dawn Keyblade in his hands, while Sora cowered with the fairy. The silver haired man turned his head back to smile at his lover. "Come on, Sora, we can take them," he said, smiling. "We don't even need to transform to fight them. We're Keyblade Masters."

"Right," Sora said, softly. He swung his arm back, causing the Lunar Kingdom Keyblade to appear in swirls of light. The youth held onto the handle of the blade as he spun it around to familiarize himself with the weapon of light. "Let's go then!"

The Keyblade Masters charged after the Heartless with the Pirates going after them as well. There were only six Heartless so the fight would be split three against one. The Masters had nothing to fear though as they went after their opponents for the moment.

Riku was fast at taking down his three as he used swift attacks to dazzle them. He cut through their numbers like they were nothing. The Way to the Dawn sliced through them like a knife through butter. He didn't even have to use his Twilight powers to finish them off. He barely broke a sweat.

Sora, on the other hand, had a little more trouble. The Heartless decided to take him on all at once, which was the reason for the trouble. His balanced attack style was going to get his butt kicked unless he did something more creative. So he focused on his magic, channeling the power through his Keyblade. The Lunar Kingdom erupted with flames as a storm of fireballs circled around Sora and demolished the Heartless around him.

With the Heartless problem taken care of, the youths turned their attention back on the fairy.

"You wouldn't know a way off this rock, would you?" asked Sora.

The fairy nodded her head with a cheerful smile on her face. She began to circle around their heads, raining her fairy dust down upon them. Riku and Sora were sneezing their heads off as the fairy dust irritated their senses, but soon enough it came to an end. The fairy stopped with the fairy dust when they looked down to notice they were on the ground anymore.

"We're…flying?" said Riku.

"This is so cool!" shouted Sora. "But so weird at the same time.

The fairy ignored them and she flew off for another island in the distance. Deciding they were better off following her, Riku and Sora went flying with her. Riku flew over the ocean like no big deal. He was easily getting used to flying, while Sora kept grazing against the water with every part of his body. Riku actually had to snatch onto Sora to be certain he didn't fall into the water.

A wave crashed against Sora's leg, greeting him with a surprising chill. He hissed to himself as he clung onto Riku as they both flew after the fairy. She was way ahead of them by now, but they both could still see her as she flew towards an island that was getting closer and closer.

"Why is this so easy for you?" asked Sora.

"I'm a psychic, remember?" said Riku. "Besides, as Tuxedo Mask, I can levitate at will so flying isn't that big of an upgrade for me. You only flew like once and all you were doing was just landing."

"Everything is so fucking easy for you," hissed Sora.

"Not everything," he said, holding onto Sora. "Keeping you happy is a fulltime job; I even have to work overtime some nights and on the holidays."

Sora had to laugh at that, despite the fact it had a bit of an insult sugar coated in it.

* * *

The fairy led them to a much more pleasant island that actually seemed like a beautiful, tropical paradise. The bright sun above them, the relaxing scent of the sea, the trees that provided constant shade, and the gorgeous flowers that were pleasant to the sight. Riku and Sora landed on the island, noticing a massive treehouse in the distance before the air was filled with childish laughter.

A green figure escaped from treehouse with two other figures chasing after him. The boy was laughing his head off as he flew higher into the air, ditching his two companions. He wore snug, green tights with a dagger strapped to his hip. His green cap covered his orange/brown hair with a red feather sticking out from it.

The other two were boys, young by the way they behaved. One of the boys was dressed up in a fox suit, while the other had a bear suit on. Well, maybe not suits. They looked like they were dressed in their pajamas though, which reminded Sora of these pair of bunny pajamas he had as a kid.

"That's cheating, Pete!" shouted the boy in the fox pajamas.

The boy in the bear pajamas looked to his left, noticing Sora and Riku were standing there. He stumbled back, knocking into the fox boy. "AH! Pete, help. Hook's men are on the island!" he shouted, loud enough to wake the dead.

Pete, as the boys called him, immediately took out his dagger and stared at the intruders. He flew towards them with a dark scowl on his face, but kept his distance since he didn't know how dangerous they were. "What are you two doing here?" he shouted. "We don't want any trouble, but if Hook's asking for it then I promise to make his life miserable. I'm this world's Sailor Soldier! I am the Soldier of Innocence!"

Sora raised his hands up with Riku following his lead. "We surrender!" he shouted. "And we're not working for this Hook…thing. I'm actually Sailor Moon, the Prince of the Moon Kingdom. This is my boyfriend, he's the Prince of the Earth Kingdom."

"The name is Riku," said the silver haired man, "and he is Sora."

"I'm Peter Pan," said the youth. He flew closer towards them both, his elfish nose and ears becoming more prominent. Sora and Riku could tell that the boy was terribly young. He was probably younger then Sora was when he first became Sailor Moon. "You don't look like you work for Captain Hook. You don't smell like you would either. Alright then!" He returned the dagger to its sheath with a bright smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you both! Like I said before, I'm Peter Pan. Those two over there are the Lost Boys: Slightly and Cubby. And welcome to Neverland!"

The fairy fluttered over to Peter Pan's side, sprinkling fairy dust all around him. Peter took notice of her with a cheery smile on his face. "What's up, Tinkerbell?" he said, calmly. "You don't say. Wow, Tink. These guys are strong to stand up to those Heartless freaks, not to mention brave."

"We are Keyblade Masters," huffed Riku. "We came here because of these organization of villains are trying to exterminate all the Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. Our friends are visiting other planets to protect the Sailors there."

Peter and the Lost Boys all gasped, Peter was the most surprised as he landed on the ground beside the boys.

"I need to get the others somewhere safe," whispered Peter. "I'm sure Hook knows something about this. That coward is always looking for a way to get rid of me. Follow me, everyone. We need to check on the others."

Everyone followed Peter Pan towards a cave right in front of their treehouse. Once inside, they were greeted by three other children who playing around with some fairies inside of it. The fairies took notice of all the new faces and immediately disappeared from view though. The other children bore a strong resemblance, sharing similar facial features and the same brown colored hair. Although, the smaller one's hair had a lighter shade to it.

The girl, who was the oldest of the three, wore a blue nightdress that went down to her ankles. She had a worried look on her face as she noticed Sora and Riku's presence. She immediately went to the other boys to cover them. "Peter, who are these people?" she asked, concerned for her younger brothers' safety. The middle child wore glasses with a white nightshirt that went to his knees. The youngest was a total cutie with his purple pajamas and the teddy bear that he clung onto for dear life.

"No need to fear, Wendy!" said Peter. "These two are friends from another world. They came to protect us from that mean, old Captain Hook I was telling you and your brothers about."

"Oh," said the girl. She turned to Sora and Riku, bowing her head a bit. "It's nice to meet you both then. I am Wendy. These are my brothers: James and Michael."

"Hi," said James, pushing his glasses up.

"Hello!" said an excited Michael with his teddy in his arms.

Riku went over towards them with a smile on his face. He immediately crouched down to his knees, kneeling in front of Michael. "Hey, little guy," he said, softly. "I'm Riku. And that's Sora. We're here to make sure you're all safe." He poked at the boy's teddy with a gentle finger. "And what's this little guy's name?"

"I haven't decided on a name yet," said Michael. "It's between Captain Fuzzy or Sergeant Bear!"

"Both sound like really good names for your bear," said Riku.

A smile was burning on Sora's face as Riku's paternal instincts reminded him of what happened between him and Reks. Damn, Riku was going to be an awesome father one day. He already was great with kids. It was simply remarkable really. That man never stopped surprising him.

"So, you're not children," said James.

Sora turned to the boy that was standing at his side, who was giving him a once over. The brunet hardly looked like a child with his toned muscles, fitted t-shirt, and baggy shorts. "Yeah, I'm eighteen and Riku is twenty-two," he said, calmly. "Although, everyone still thinks of me as a kid. I'm not that good at acting like an adult. Apparently, I'm not a serious enough person."

"Who wants to be a grown up!" shouted Slightly.

"Being an adult is lame!" said Cubby.

"No!" said Sora. He was remembering his experience with the Amazon Quartet back when they were still under Ultimecia's spell. They had similar philosophies about growing up and being an adult. "There is nothing wrong with being an adult just like there's nothing wrong with being a kid while you still can. Enjoy your youth and look forward to the future."

"But adults are just cruel and selfish," said Wendy.

"That's because you don't understand where they're coming from," said Sora. "Not all adults are cruel just to be cruel. We're just so stubborn that we bring that out of them. Well, I suppose I can't make you understand. It's something you have to learn for yourselves."

Peter made his way over to Sora, nearly rubbing his face against his. "You're a really odd guy, you know that?" he said, calmly. "You're so young, but you defend the actions of adults. I guess you're not that innocent."

Oh, Sora how there was no virginity pun involved with that.

"Sora's innocent and naïve," argued Riku. Michael had taken an immediate liking to him, allowing the young man to hold him in his arms. Riku carried the boy over towards the others as he kept smiling at Sora. "He has the kindest, purest heart in all the worlds. He will lead the universe to a new age of peace as the Messiah of Peace, the future Sovereign of Good. What Sora says, he speaks from experience and his heart. We had to learn the hard way not to question Sora or doubt his intelligence. He might not act the part, but he really is bright."

"You're just saying that because you love me," laughed Sora.

"There's that too, love." Riku leaned towards him, kissing him on the cheek. He turned to the others, noticing that none of them were disgusted by this display of affection. That was a good sign, but it wasn't like he was planning on fucking his boyfriend there on the spot.

Peter Pan started to laugh as he floated over towards Riku. "I want know what this Messiah of Peace/Sovereign of Good thing later," he said, cheerfully. "Right now, we need to worry about Captain Hook! I have a feeling he is up to something since he found out that I brought Wendy and her brothers here. He might even know about this enemy that's hunting down Sailors. Will you help us if he tries to attack us?"

"Yes," said Sora and Riku.

"Thank you," said Peter. "Hook has been dabbling in the Powers of Darkness for so long that the Heartless are beginning to listen to him. I was getting worried that I wouldn't be able to fight them off on my own. But Tinkerbell tells me how you saved her from a Heartless attack. I'm sure you both will be helpful to me."

Sora noticed Tinkerbell as she flew around in front of him. He caught by cupping his hands and brought her close to his face. "So you're name is Tinkerbell," he said, smiling. "That's such a cute name! If you promise not to kick me anymore then I promise to be your friend?"

Tinkerbell nodded her head, pleasantly enough, which made Sora no longer worry about being kicked in the face.

* * *

The Lost Boys ran off with the Darling brothers to play a game where they pretended they were cowboys and Indians. With the boys gone, Sora and Riku took advantage of this to learn more about Neverland from Peter. Wendy stayed with them as well, curious to learn more about this world as well, while Tinkerbell fluttered angrily around the girl.

Peter explained the most important rule of the island that they were currently on. It was a paradise mainly for lost children, such as Slightly and Cubby and himself. He said that if a child from anywhere in the universe is lost and not found within seven days, the magicks of the Goddess of Harmony will send them to Neverland. In Neverland, a child will become immortal and retain their youth if they so wish, which is what happened to the other Lost Boys.

Peter Pan was the only native of the world, other than the fairies like Tinkerbell. The Fairies resided in a village called Pixie Hallow, and they were born from the laughter of babies. Each fairy had their own talent that made them unique and useful to all the fairies.

He also explained that the indians that lived on the island were gentle folk to the Lost Boys. They always played a game where they captured members from their tribes, but always returned them amused before they repeated the cycle. The Redskins were good people. Peter wasn't sure how they arrived to the world, but he was glad to have them as his ally against the pirates.

"Captain James Hook," said Peter. "He is the cruelest of all the pirates and he is the captain of the Jolly Rodgers. Nobody knows how the pirates got here, but they started attacking us and the Redskins. Not long after they showed up, the Heartless began to attack which made things even worse. The mermaids have been ignoring their lagoon, which is only making things harder for us to live without our biggest source of fresh water being purified by their touch. If something isn't done about them soon then we won't be able to live on the island anymore."

"That's terrible!" shouted Sora. "We have to stop Captain Hook!"

"I agree with Sora," said Riku. "We will be honored to help you, Peter."

Before Peter could properly thank them, the sound of the bushes rustling caught their attention. They all turned around to see the Lost Boys and the brothers making their way towards them with frowns on their faces. That's when a group of dark skinned men and woman dressed in animal skin emerged from the shrubs with an aggressive man leading their group.

Peter Pan took flight at once, making his way over towards the Redskin leader. He stopped only a few inches away from him as he took notice of the frighten look of the Lost Boys. "Chief!" said Peter. "What's the meaning of this?"

"My daughter, Tiger Lily, has been kidnapped by Captain Hook!" growled the Redskin Chief. "I want you to get her because I know Hook kidnapped her because of you! He has been after you for years, Peter Pan! My daughter must not pay the price for your sins. If she is not returned to me by sundown then your Lost Boys will pay for the price!"

Peter was frozen by the chief's words, fearing for his crew and Tiger Lily. Wendy feared for the safety of her brothers' safety as she realized just how their lives were in danger. Then there was Tinkerbell who fluttered away into the distance, disappearing from their sights.

Sora shook his head as he took charge of the situation. Riku's eyes widened with fear as he worried about what his boyfriend was about to do. "Easy there, big guy!" said Sora. "We'll get your daughter back to you. Just promise you won't hurt the boys. I can guarantee your daughter's safety if you can at least give us that."

"And who are you, boy!" growled the chief.

"He is someone who has the power to save your daughter," interrupted Riku. "And I have the power as well. So, hold off on your threats while we go rescue her."

Peter Pan spun to face them both with a smile on his face. "You're going to help me?" he asked, happily. He watched the men as they both nodded their heads. His elfish face only smiling more as he turned back to the chief. "Alright, we'll be back soon!"

He took flight at once with Riku and Sora following him towards a ship in the distance.

When the trio landed onboard the Jolly Rogers, Peter found a safe place for them to hide below the deck. They managed to get into the pirates' quarters where there wasn't a single pirate in sight. That was a good sign for them when Peter informed them that pirates and Heartless were going to be onboard the ship.

He pulled out a feather shaped crystal from his pocket, turning back to the duo. "I suggest we transform because this isn't going to be easy," he told them. "I have a feeling the Chief's daughter is going to be locked in Hook's cabin. We're going to have to fight through pirates and Heartless so you're gonna want to suit up. Ready? Neverland Crystal Power!"

Light green ribbons consumed the boy as it transformed him into Sailor Neverland. His uniform was rather simple compared to the others. He had brown shoes with his green tights still on. A sash was tied around his waist that housed his dagger as well. He wore a short, tight, white vest and had a light green tie with a heart clipped onto it. He had no gloves on and his hat was replaced with his tiara.

Sora held up his Moon Eternal Article, calling upon his powers. "Moon Eternal Power!" he said, strongly. He transformed into Sailor Moon with grey and red ribbons wrapping around his body with feathers flying off his skin.

Riku grabbed his rose as he used that to transform. "Tuxedo Power!" he called out. The rose's petals began to fall apart and circled around him to transform him into Tuxedo Mask.

Once they were all done, they ran out of the room and down a hallway.

* * *

Not long after they reached the end of the hall did they come face to face with pirates. They were dirty, yucky pirates that smelled like poop, not the sexy pirates like Johnny Depp. Sailor Moon had a sexual fantasy about pirates and a childhood dream of being one, but after this that dream was dead.

The pirates rushed them, but Tuxedo Mask interfered with their attack. He tossed his black cape off his shoulders with a few roses in his hands. "Not another step!" he shouted. He flung the roses at the pirates and succeeded with paralyzing them with his magicks. The pirates collapsed to the ground with their bodies twitching with shock.

"Good shot!" said Sailor Moon.

"The cabin is this way!" said Sailor Neverland.

They didn't question how he knew that, they just followed his lead. The orange haired Sailor climbed up a short staircase and pushed the pirates that got in his way off them. When one of the pirates pushed the boy back, Tuxedo caught him with ease, and Sailor Moon gave him a nasty kick in the groin. He then followed up with that and pushed him off the stairs.

Sailor Neverland thanked them before leading them back up the stairs. They made it to another hallway where they could see a fixture that looked like the helm of a ship. If that didn't scream the captain's cabin then Sailor Moon didn't know what did.

They marched towards the door with Tuxedo Mask knocking it down with brute force. When they rushed inside to rescue Tiger Lily, they were greeted with two unknown faces. Tiger Lily was a beautiful girl with rich, dark skin and raven colored hair. She was tied up with rope with a short, fat man standing over her shoulders.

"Smee, let her go!" shouted Sailor Neverland.

"Peter, leave!" shouted Tiger Lily. "It's a trap!"

"No, Peter, don't leave." Emerging from the shadows of the captain was a man dressed from head to toe in red. His dark hair bouncing off his shoulders with his nefarious mustache making him look even eviler. A sword was strapped to his hip and he had an actual hook for a hand.

This man must be the villainous Captain Hook that they've been hearing so much about. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask immediately summoned their Keyblades to their aid. Sailor Neverland had his dagger in hand and gave Captain Hook a dark glare.

"Leave her alone, Hook!" shouted the Sailor. "I'm the one you want. I'm the one that made you lose your hand!"

"Seriously?" asked Sailor Moon.

Captain Hook stomped his foot into the ground as he removed his sword from his strap. "Enough of this!" shouted the man. Swirls of darkness began to appear all around them. The Pirate Heartless appeared just as Smee pulled Tiger Lily from the chair. "If you survive the Heartless then follow us to the deck. I have a surprise waiting for you there, Peter Pan!"

The Sailor threw his dagger, which barely missed Hook's head. The dagger spun through the air and hit one of the Heartless and ended its life. That was something that went unnoticed by Captain Hook as he grabbed onto Tiger Lily's arm, dragging her out kicking and screaming through a doorway.

Sailor Neverland flew over towards his dagger with the Heartless beginning to surround him.

Sailor Moon was about to go to help him when Tuxedo Mask caught his arm. He pulled the Sailor back only for a second. "I'm going to find another way to the deck to rescue Tiger Lily. Be sure to distract Hook when you get on the deck."

"Be careful," said Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask disappeared through a window, while Sailor Moon turned his sights back to the Heartless.

He was surprised through to see that Sailor Neverland was taking down half the Heartless with ease. The nimble boy weaved through their swords and easily cut their numbers down with the point of his dagger. He wasn't through with them though as he gathered his power to dispose of their remaining numbers.

"Neverland Hummingbird Strike!" he shouted, attacking all the Heartless with rapid speed and the point of his dagger. The Heartless were all taken down within seconds, leaving this Super Sailor with a smile on his face. "We're going after Hook no!"

The Sailors ran through the doorway that Captain Hook escaped through with Smee and Tiger Lily. As soon as the boys stepped through the door, they were immediately blocked off by a group of pirates and Heartless. They were surprised to see half the pirates onboard present with a group of Pirates and flying pirates called Air Pirates as well.

Captain Hook stood at the center of the boat with Tiger Lily next to him. Smee was above the deck, steering the ship at the helm. The Sailors glared at the captain, who merely laughed at how naïve they both were. How foolish they were for falling so easily into his trap.

Captain Hook ran his hook hand across the girl's face, making Tiger Lily cringe with fear. Sailor Neverland wanted to remove that fake hand then cut off his other hand himself. It wasn't like it was his fault that the idiot fell in the water and had his hand bitten off by the crocodile. But no, the psycho had to blame him for something that wasn't even his fault.

"I suggest that you give up, Peter Pan," said the Captain. "Otherwise, this little Redskin will lose her heart to the hungry Heartless."

Sailor Neverland bit his lip as he prepared to hand himself over to them, while Sailor Moon kept his eyes open for the chance to strike.

Their miracle came as a red rose sliced into Captain Hook's good hand. The captain howled in pain just as Tuxedo Mask could be seen standing on a rope that was higher than the Air Pirates. In his hand was the Staff of Kings that Hope gave to him in order to keep the Golden Crystal of Elysion in safekeeping.

He threw himself off the rope, disposing of the Heartless with a flash of golden light by waving his staff forward. The light of the Golden Crystal destroyed the Air Pirates in the air and the Pirates on the ground. He landed next to Captain Hook and easily pushed the man away from Tiger Lily, who he immediately snatched into his arms.

"Sailor Moon, use your powers to open a window for us to escape!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. He took flight in the air with Tiger Lily clinging onto him. The fairy dust was streaming off of him as he took off with the normal pirates trying to shoot at him.

Sailor Moon wasn't about to have any of that. He turned to Sailor Neverland who was relieved by Tuxedo Mask's rescue. "Get ready to fly," he told him. Raising the Lunar Kingdom above his head, the wings on Sailor Moon's back began to shine with the Crescent Moon doing the same. "Moon Eternal Limit Magick!" A powerful, flash of light began to escape from his body that lit up the entire ship. Hook and his crew howled in pain as the powerful light blinded them from doing anything more.

He quickly grabbed onto Sailor Neverland's wrist and they took off to return to the island.

* * *

When Sailor Moon and Sailor Neverland finally returned to the island, they were greeting with smiling faces. Tuxedo Mask had already returned Tiger Lily to her father so the Lost Boys and the Darling brothers were safe with Wendy. Things started to calm down on the island, which was a good sign for the Sailors as they made their way to the treehouse to come up with a plan to finish Captain Hook.

It was just then that an explosion went off that made everyone shake.

Heartless began to appear in numbers, all over the island they were on. In the distance, the Jolly Rodgers could be seen coming closer and closer towards them. The ship was going at full speed, which meant that Captain Hook really wanted to battle with them. And that wasn't a good thing as everyone prepared for battle.

The Lost Boys fled with Tiger Lily and some of the other Redskins for safety. The younger Darlings followed them, while Wendy was caught in the skirmish against the Heartless. The Redskin men, the Sailors, and Tuxedo Mask did the best they could to hold back the Heartless and their overwhelming numbers.

The Pirates and Air Pirates wouldn't stop appearing with two replacing the one that they destroyed.

Wendy was knocked to her feet with a Pirate preparing to cut her open with its sword. Sailor Neverland took charge and jumped in to block the attack. A group of Heartless began to saunter their way towards them, which only pissed the boy off more. He took Wendy in his arms, gathering his energy for an attack. "Neverland Storm's Eye!" he shouted, loudly. A powerful whirlwind began to surround them and attack the Heartless. The whirlwind tore the Heartless to shreds with ease, sparing them both from harm.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were the ones that fought off the majority of the Heartless that got in the way. The Redskin men were already forced to retreat by Sailor Moon's harsh words, mainly so that they could protect the others. With them out of the way, the young Keyblade Masters pooled their powers together to defeat the alarming numbers.

"Dark Cannon!" they shouted together. Sailor Moon lent Tuxedo Mask his power to unleash a storm of Dark Auras from his Keyblade that took out the Air Pirates. "Last Saber!" they shouted, again. Sailor Moon's Keyblade was consumed by a gigantic, glowing blade with Tuxedo Mask assisting him in wielding it to hack through the remaining Pirates.

The last of the Heartless were taken down without anyone getting hurt.

It was too late for them though, the Jolly Rogers had docked. And within moments of reaching land, Captain Hook made his way on land with his pirates following behind him. More Heartless joined them that managed to catch the heroes and Wendy.

"It looks like I win yet again, Peter Pan," laughed Captain Hook. The Heartless brought Wendy over to the captain, despite the girl fighting their hold. Hook took hold of her with a dark smile forming on his lips. "What a pretty girl. She will make a fine collection along with your fairy friend, Tinkerbell." The darkness around the man was only growing stronger, which made Tuxedo Mask unsteady due to his sensitivity to it.

"What do you mean collection!" shouted Sailor Neverland. "How did you kidnap Tinkerbell?"

"She was on her way to Pixie Hollow, no doubt," laughed the captain. "My Heartless intercepted her though and brought her to me. Apparently, she believed an army of fairies would do some good against me. It looks like she was wrong. Let us go, men. We'll destroy them later, after we have fun with the girl."

The men gave out a hearty yell as they sailed off into the sea with the Heartless disappearing once there was enough distance.

Sailor Neverland shouted at the top of his lungs as he took flight, chasing after the ship. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask flew after him as they wanted to free their friends as well. Even in the air though, they received no mercy from the Heartless. The Air Pirates had a new ally, Heartless in the form of pirate ships, the Battleships.

These Heartless fired cannonballs after them, in hopes of keeping them away from the Jolly Rodgers.

It wasn't going to be easy, but the boys kept pressing onward as they fought their hearts out.

* * *

Their little group landed on the ship just in time to see Wendy being tied up by Hook's crew. Captain Hook was standing at the helm with Tinkerbell trapped in a tiny cage. The crew were running around the ship with the Heartless appearing through the darkness. When they finally touched the deck of the ship, sparks flew as a battle began.

"Get them!" ordered Captain Hook as he went to his cabin.

Eternal Sailor Moon went up against a group of pirates that didn't know when to give up. He pulled his arm through the air, breathing life to his Eternal Tiare. He spun the wand between his fingers before smashing it across a pirate's face. He repeated the process as he spun and leaped across the deck.

Tuxedo Mask kept himself busy by fighting the airborne Heartless that flew above them. He tapped into his psychic powers to release a force of psionic energy that left half the Heartless crippled in the air. He summoned the Staff of Kings, holding the silver steps carefully in his hand. The Golden Crystal on top began to shine with pure light as it disposed of the remaining Heartless.

Sailor Neverland took out the Pirates with ease as he ran to Wendy's side. He cut the girl free from the rope that bound her and a smile came to his face. "Are you alright, Wendy?" his voice breaking with concern.

"Yes, Peter," cried Wendy. "You arrived just in time."

"ENOGUH!" Captain Hook returned from his cabin with the Tinkerbell still trapped in the cage. He had a gun pointed at the fairy, which left the Sailors and company in shock. The crew captured the Sailors, Tuxedo, and Wendy with ease no as they feared for their fairy friend. "If you know what's good for you, Peter Pan," said the captain. "You will walk the plank if you wish for your fairy friend's safety. What's that? I can hear the bloody crocodile now."

And it could be heard, the strange ticking sound in the water was the very thing that Captain Hook feared most.

Sailor Neverland did as he was told without any hesitation. His number one concern was always to keep Tinkerbell safe in the past that wouldn't change, he couldn't change. He walked across the wooden plank where the croc was waiting to devour him. Captain Hook was grinning with joy as the boy leaped to his doom.

Captain Hook heard the sound of a crunch and victory exploded from his chest. "Yes! Peter Pan is no more!" he said, happily. He raised his hook hand up with Tinkerbell high into the air now. The fairy was covering her eyes as she wept for Sailor Neverland. The pirates roared in victory, while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask formulated a Plan B.

However, Plan A was still in the game.

Sailor Neverland came rushing behind Captain Hook, snatching Tinkerbell's cage from his hand. "Sorry Hook, but you forgot something important!" said the Sailor. He freed Tink from her cage with the grateful fairy swooping down to dazzle the pirates. "I can fly. Now, why don't you walk the plank?"

Hook howled with outrage, just as the last of his crew passed out before him. Tuxedo Mask flew Wendy to a safer part of the ship, while Sailor Moon went to Sailor Neverland's side. The captain stomped foot on the ground as he brandished his sword. "This isn't over yet, Peter Pan!" he shouted, angrily. Darkness began to pour from his being, consuming the very lives of his crew. Sailor Moon and Sailor Neverland were surprised by this desperate act as Tinkerbell went over to Tuxedo and Wendy.

Darkness entered the captain's being as the lives of his crew gave him more power. The villainous pirate waved his sword around with his new, dark powers growing stronger. "I will end you one way or another, Peter Pan!" shouted the captain.

"Let's finish this then!" shouted Sailor Neverland.

Their dual began with a bang. Once Captain Hook's darkness touched the light within the Sailor, a blast went off that nearly sent Sailor Moon overboard. The brunet managed to catch the railing of the ship on time though, but he was a little dizzy right now so he had to sit this one out.

Sailor Neverland met Captain Hook blow to blow and toe to toe. The tips of their blades clashed against each other with sparks flying in every direction. Hook's attacks were swift and vicious, barely giving the Sailor a chance to breathe. He didn't show the boy a bit of kindness as the darkness radiated around his being, growing in power.

Sailor Neverland managed to disarm the captain though with a swift Hummingbird attack. It was swift enough to catch the captain off his guard and gave him a chance to go on the offensive. Just as the Sailor was about to deliver the final blow, Captain Hook caught him and everyone else by surprise.

Hook used his hook hand to slice into the Sailor's chest. He sliced his way through his stomach, leaving his shirt stained with crimson blood. Sailor Neverland gave a sharp gasp of breathe before looking down at the blood that was rapidly pouring from his body. Wendy shouted in terror, which left Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in shock.

Sailor Neverland had a single tear running down his cheek as Captain Hook pushed the dying boy away with a blast of darkness. As the Sailor crashed into the door that led to his cabin, his final breath left his being along with his soul. Sailor Neverland's eyes glazed over as Death welcomed the eternal youth.

"NO!" cried Wendy.

"Yes!" laughed Captain Hook. "Peter Pan is truly dead! I have won!"

"You haven't won a damn thing!" shouted Sailor Moon. The brunet rose to his feet with the Lunar Kingdom coming to his aid. Replacing the wand in favor of his Keyblade, the young Master prepared to fight the captain on his own.

That's when Tuxedo Mask came to his side with his Keyblade in hand as well. He raised the weapon to his head with one arm, while Sailor Moon grabbed the hilt with both hands and crouched. Both Keyblade Masters geared themselves up for battle, while Captain Hook only laughed at them.

Darkness began to rush out of him, but the Masters show no fear. They were only angry at what the man did to an innocent child. They were angry at what he was going to do to Wendy, Tinkerbell, and Tiger Lily. They were angry that someone as horrible and evil as him could be alive.

Before Hook even knew what hit him, the powers of the Keyblade Masters erupted around him.

"Eternal Session!" shouted Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They slammed their Keyblades together, creating a bright flash of light. "Master Heart!" A glowing heart formed in front of their weapons and hit the captain with its light. Hook was forced to cringe in pain. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask rushed forward, waving the Keyblades around. "XIII Blades!" When Sailor Moon waved his Keyblade, thirteen energy swords came rushing out and attacked the captain. When Tuxedo Mask repeated this action, thirteen more swords did the same thing with him.

Captain Hook was forced towards the edge of the ship, but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask weren't done with him just yet.

Using their powers together for one final blast, the Masters threw their Keyblades away. Their weapons went flying towards the edge and floated at both sides of the captain. "All's End!" they said, loudly. A beam of light energy came from the Lunar Kingdom and a beam of dark energy came from the Way to the Dawn. The overwhelming amount of power was just too much for Captain Hook to withstand.

He howled in eternal agony until the darkness within him gave up. It abandoned the man, forcing him overboard his own ship. Unfortunately for him, the crocodile was waiting for him with a hungry tummy. With one gulp, the croc got its dinner as the darkness tore the captain's remains to shreds.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask steered the Jolly Rodgers back to the island with the pirate flag gone. Sailor Moon was busy trying to heal Sailor Neverland with the light of the Silver Crystal, but his powers were unable to save this Sailor from Death's hand. Wendy and Tinkerbell were weeping in the corner together as the grieved for Neverland's greatest protector.

When they landed on the island, Tuxedo Mask carried his body back to shore where the Redskins and Lost Boys waited for them. Unaware of just what happened to him, they simply thought that he was hurt. However, once their group got closer to the onlookers is when they noticed the wound in his chest and the stillness of his body.

The Lost Boys were the first ones to rush towards them with the Darling brothers following behind. The boys gathered around Tuxedo Mask, grieving for their fallen leader. The brothers went over to Wendy, tears streaming down their faces in the process.

The Redskins bowed their heads with Tiger Lily's face immobilized by shock. Their tribe began to hum, softly, before a thunderous song in their native tongue broke out from their chests. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon listened to the beauty and power of the song, while they stood in the distance with Tinkerbell crying with the Lost Boys.

As they all grieved for the fallen Peter Pan, a Corridor of Darkness opened in the middle of the ocean. An overwhelming abundance of power attacked everyone on the sand, sending them all to their knees as the pressure attacked them. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask forced themselves to stand through, fighting through this entity's power. Sailor Moon's body trembled with fear as the power made itself known to him. This power was equal to every villain that he ever faced in his past; this power had to belong to him.

A dark hood emerged from the corridor, levitating towards the sand. His black boots crunched against that sand with his appearance completely obscured by the dark hood he wore. "So we finally meet, Prince of the White Moon Kingdom," said a deep voiced man. "And how fitting that you bow before me. I will soon be the King of the Universe; it is time that you learn your place."

"You're the Superior!" growled Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes, I am," said the man. "And you must be the Prince of the Earth Kingdom. I have heard many things about you both. I also know that your companions failed to save the Sailor Soldiers of this solar system just as you failed to save Sailor Neverland. Your powers must be pathetic if you couldn't prevent all this destruction even as an Eternal Sailor."

"Go to Hell!" snapped Sailor Moon. "I won't allow you to win."

The Superior only laughed at them with his gloved hand touching his chest. "Oh, what a senseless fool you are," he said, laughing loudly. "You understand so little about anything, Sailor Moon. Allow me to show you why I am called the Superior of the In-Between!" Bolts of dark energy gathered around his fist, sending sparks flying into every direction of the island. The Superior unleashed his attack that would end Sailor Moon's life.

The dark sphere went rushing towards him, but Tuxedo Mask managed to knock Sailor Moon out of the way. Summoning his Keyblade, Tuxedo Mask used the Keyblade to defend them both as he withstood the Superior's attack. His feet slid back across the sand, but he forced his muscles to function as he pushed the attack back at the Superior.

A flash of red filled the air with the Superior's attack being destroyed by a red beam that came out from the Superior's sleeve. The red beam retracted, while the Superior started to laugh at them again. "Well, it appears that you're stronger then I originally believed," he said, amused with Tuxedo Mask. "However, today is not the day for us to fight."

He disappeared within a seconds, surprising everyone there. He reappeared right over Peter Pan's body with the Lost Boys running away from the frightening appearance of the man. The Superior wasted no time in shoving his fist through Peter Pan's body as he removed the Sailor Crystal inside of him.

"Such a beautiful crystal," said the Superior. "I cannot wait until I have the crystals of the Moon Prince and the Earth Prince. Until we meet again. And trust me, it will be soon." A Corridor of Darkness consumed the man's being, but not before he waved them all a farewell. The portal was sealed off, leaving the planet to certain doom.

The sky darkened and the sea began to roar. Trees started to fall with rocks rolling around without anything to stop it. Bolts of lightning streaked across the sky as the earth quaked beneath them. It was a true sign that this planet of innocents, this safe haven for the lost was slowly destroying itself without a Sailor to protect it.

Sailor Moon shook his head, refusing to believe that this could be happen. Fighting through his tears, he could see the sorrow in everyone's faces as they pled for him to do something. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he did have something that might help. Removing the golden cover over his Eternal Article, he summoned the Silver Crystal locked within it.

"What are you doing?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm going to try and heal the planet before it can be destroyed," said Sailor Moon. He raised the Silver Crystal above his head with tears streaming down his face. He awaken the crystal's power with the purity and hope that was within his heart. "Please, Silver Crystal, I beg of you. Protect this planet from destruction. Have mercy for the souls upon it. Sailor Crystal Power!"

A beam of silver light rushed through the crystal, illuminating the destruction within the sky.

Sailor Moon felt the power of his crystal as it began to make his knees shake. He wouldn't give in though, not until he was sure that the people of Neverland would be safe. The crystal gave the boy hope though as it bathed everyone in light and within seconds, they were gone.

Tuxedo Mask bore a soft smile on his face as he went to Sailor Moon's side. The brunet wasn't tired for a change, which could only be a good sign. "You sent them away from the planet?" asked the silver haired man.

"They're still dead," cried Sailor Moon, "but they didn't have to suffer at least. They didn't have to die in pain as their planet's destruction killed them. We need to leave though…we don't have much time."

"Well, we can still fly thanks to Tinkerbell," said Tuxedo Mask. "Let's use that flight to get as high as we can before using the Keyblade Riders."

"Alright," whispered Sailor Moon.

They both took flight, flying as high as the fairy magick would allow them. Once they reached their peak though as they neared the clouds, they summoned their Keyblades to the side. "Keyblade Rider Power!" they shouted together. The Keyblades responded to their command and began to activate their special ability. The Lunar Kingdom became a skateboard like rider that Sailor Moon got on. The Way to the Dawn turned into a motorcycle like rider that Tuxedo Mask rode on.

The duo broke through the planet's atmosphere, riding towards the bubble that Sailor Space used to transport them there in the first place.

* * *

When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask arrived, the other Sailors were already there in their Eternal Sailor uniforms.

"You all transformed?" said Sailor Moon.

"Yeah," said Sailor Mars, "but all the planets are gone."

They all turned around to see the final planet, Neverland, being consumed by darkness. Tears continued to flow down Sailor Moon's face as he buried himself in Tuxedo Mask's chest. His lover held onto him with tears coming down his own cheeks as well.

Sailor Pluto raised his Key Staff up, using his powers over Time and Space to transport them back to Earth before the pain consumed them all.

The Eternal Sailors and Tuxedo Mask landed on the rooftop of a building with nightfall already present in the world. They all gave a final prayer for the friends and Sailors they lost during their mission. The only positive thing about that experience was that they gained new powers to fight their enemies with and their drive to defeat the Organization only grew.

Within minutes of landing, three figures landing on the rooftop with them. The Keybearer ran towards Sailor Moon and gave him a big hug. Naminé was also with them as well, and Sailor Space kept her distance from them all. She looked up into the sky, noticing six stars fading away from view.

"You couldn't save them?" said Sailor Space.

"The Superior's minions removed the Sailors' crystals," said Sailor Pluto. "We couldn't stop them."

"We did learn a few things about them though," said Sailor Saturn. "We managed to figure out something things that might help us in the future like the fact that we're fighting evil Sailor Soldiers!"

"And like how unstoppable the Superior was," said Tuxedo Mask. "He attacked Sailor Moon and myself."

A tear came down Sailor Space's face as she bowed her head in shame. She failed to protect her galaxy from this; she should be ashamed to even call herself a Sailor Space. "Things are worse then I feared," said Sailor Space. "I will search for any survivors; the Superior will attack Earth next. You all need to be brave and strong. That is the only way we'll survive the Sailor Wars."

"Be safe, Sailor Space," said the Keybearer.

"Blessed be, Champions of the White Moon. May the Goddess watch over you," whispered Sailor Space as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Sailor Sakura placed her had on Sailor Moon's shoulder, trying to snap him out of the depressed funk he was in. "Come on, Sailor Moon," she whispered. "We haven't lost yet. We can still fight them. Maybe, when we defeat them, we'll be able to bring back everyone who died too and bring life back to all the planets."

"I know we haven't lost," snapped Sailor Moon. He pushed himself away from his friends as he walked towards the full moon above them. His Keyblade and Crescent Moon sparkled as the light of his precious Moon touched his face. "I will not give up until I personally make him pay for his sins. If the Superior wants a war then he's going to get one!"

And with that said, the Heir to the Moon Kingdom declared war against the King of the Shadow Galactica.

The Sailors and friend all looked up to the sky, ready to face the dangers that tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

END! Wow, it took a lot to finish this chapter, a lot of work. I'm gonna miss these Disney adventures, but they're going bye bye so we can start up on the main adventure. And here's your special hint!

On the next chapter, a big performance by the most famous band in the country brings joy to the Sailor team. Thing go sourer though when Sora says goodbye to Riku as he leaves for America. While the boy suffers from depression, the others gather all the information they have on their new enemy and come up with a plan to defeat the Shadow Galactica. Sora meets a famous actress though who is targeted by their new enemies. Find out what happens in **Acting Starlight! **


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: WOOOOO! This will probably be my final quick update for a while. I finally got a job, I'm working at Old Navy! WOOOO! Anyways, this means updates will take more time. I hope that's okay with you guys. FYI: I have a poll up on my profile. Your votes will decide what new fan fic that I start. You have three choices: a new Kingdom Hearts fic, a True Blood fic, or a Twilight fic. I'll probably start when I'm getting closer towards finishing Bullet for My Soul (which you guys should read!) So, leave me your votes! I'll have the poll up until I'm almost done with Bullet just so you're all aware. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. The lemon in it was inspired by watching True Blood so it's good. Haha. Read and review my loves!

**Acting Starlight: **

The loud cheers of the fans and the pounding beats of the music made the entire building vibrate as the trio walked down the hallway. They were all dressed up for their performance, wearing their elaborate costumes and sexy makeup, and their headphones were all set up. The darkened hallway kept them veiled in darkness, hiding from the screaming fans that waited for them to get on stage.

A man stepped out of the darkness, wearing a casual suit that every manager wore. His blond hair was wavy as it spiked into different directions. His blue eyes greeted the girls as a warm smile soon formed on his perfect lips. "Break a leg, girls," said manager. "We don't need our cover blown so soon. I can feel her energy on this planet."

"We'll find her, Shuyin," said a perky voice. "Don't give yourself a heart attack!"

"Take her advice," said a mature voice. "All this panicking is doing us no good. We'll find her before they do."

"So long as we're the first that's all that matters," said a calming voice. "Now, girls, I say it's time for us to get on stage. We have so many fans waiting for us."

The man merely hid his amused smirk as the trio left for the stage.

* * *

The screaming never ceased no matter where you went in the arena. Their show was completely sold out, not a single ticket was left after the first ten minutes they were put on sale. Every single fan from across Tokyo and the surrounding area were itching in anticipation of the biggest girl group in the country to take stage.

The wait was just killing them!

At the front row though, a young couple were more than willing to wait for the show to begin. Terra had his arms wrapped around Victor's waist as he buried his face into the young man's neck with his lips grazing against it. Victor blushed with embarrassment as the vibrations went from the stage to the crowd, making his entire body shake. If Terra didn't have such a strong hold on him then he would've collapsed within seconds.

"You sure you want to be all the way down here with me?" asked Victor. "You said your friends bought an entire booth."

"I'd much rather be down here with you," replied Terra. "I wouldn't be able to enjoy the show with their constant screaming." He tightened his hold on the youth's waist, but kept it gentle as he tilted his head up to touch Victor's ear. His lips grazing against the vulnerable flesh, making him want to ravish him for everyone to see. "Plus, I know how much you love this band and I didn't want their constant questions to ruin the show for you."

"Alright, Terra," Victor said, while giggling as the man attacked his ear.

High above them at the back of the arena, in a private booth, the gang had a perfect view of the stage and everything. Their little group was cheering the other fans along as they too couldn't wait for the girls to get on stage. Demyx and Roxas were practically jumping out of their skin as they argued which of the girls was the coolest. It nearly go to the point where the two blonds were going to trade blows when Naminé made them behave by zapping them with her power.

A month had passed since their adventure across the galaxy, and soon summer would end and they would have to return to their everyday lives. So far no evil creature has come to attack and Sailor Space gave no hint of finding any survivors. Despite this though, they were all determined to enjoy their last day of summer as a group before Riku left for tomorrow.

"Too bad Terra had to work," said Axel as he stood next to Squall and Peruru.

"He's going to meet us for coffee afterwards so no big deal," said Squall.

"Yup!" said a cheerful Peruru. "It's no big deal!"

Sora and Riku were off in the corner doing a couple thing, while Hana squeezed her way between Marluxia and Cloud on the couch. The girl brushed her hair back just before she turned to face Cloud. "Thanks for paying for the booth," she told him. "That was awfully nice of you."

"Yeah, you're awesome, Cloud!" said Marluxia.

"Don't thank me," laughed Cloud. "This was all Lexaeus's work. I just came along for the show."

The three of them began to laugh as they noticed Lexaeus standing behind Zexion as they leaned against a rail.

The lights finally dimmed down before the sound of boots walking across the stage could be heard. The entire crowd was drawn in silence before a single light began to touch the stage. A blonde haired girl could be seen standing there wearing a purple skirt and orange vest with her orange boots going up to her knees.

She touched the headpiece on the left side of her face. Her fingertips grazing against her tied and teased hair with multiple braids. She pulled the mic up only slightly so it was perfectly against her lips. "Y, R, P, in position," she said, softly. "It's show time girls." A smile began to spread to spread across her face as the sound of a guitar entered their ears.

Another girl appeared on stage, playing the guitar with vicious chords. She wore a white suit with green trimmings around her wrists and the spiked up collar. Her black bra could be seen along with half her chest. Her black boots had the same trimming as her suit. Her gray/silver hair was short and styled so it was messy, showing off her red eyes.

When she threw the guitar aside, the band quickly began to play the opening song with the light going off. The final member of the trio appeared on stage with a tired look on her face that instantly changed when she smiled at the crowd. "We are the Gullwings!" she shouted, loudly. She wore a blue vest with white trimmings that ran down her chest, the sleeves on her forearms were silky and ruffly, and she had a partly see-through, black skirt. A light-blue trimming flowed down to her knees where her brown boots were. "I am Yuna!"

"I am Rikku!" said the blonde.

"And I am Paine!" said the red-eyed girl

"We are the Gullwings!" said Yuna. "And let me ask you something, Tokyo!" The lights began to flash as the Gullwings took center stage. The drums and guitars were blasting a full blast with the bass and the keyboard backing them up. "What can I do for you?"

The girls began to sing their number one hit, "Real Emotion."

"What can I do for you?" sang Rikku.

"What can I do for you?" sang Paine.

"I can hear you!" they sang together. "What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?" Explosions went off on stage as the Gullwings began to dance with their backup dancers. The lights flashed across the stage, nearly blinding everyone in the process.

"Never thought that I would wind up by myself," sang Yuna. "If I told my wild imagination, but I hear I am finding myself so lost. Everyday is a way, for me to turn back."

"All the things I see," sang Rikku, "they are different from what I imagined them to be. Everything is different, now I'm getting dizzy spells!"

"Its real emotion, shakin' up the world," sang Paine. "I'll never give it up. I don't ever want to  
lose this far. No more than I can do when I am just too wrong and in my heart I can hear you say,  
that I am not alone."

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you. What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?"

"Never gotta look back I'm already here," sang Yuna. "Cause you give me faith. I'm on my own now. If anything happens, unexpectedly I know you are there, to come and save me."

"What do I do now?" sang Rikku. "What can I do now? For the truth that you have made me see. All that I can do now is believe in what I feel."

"It's real emotion, shakin' up the world," sang Paine. "I'll be forever blessed, for you to stand by me. Then, before so many things you tell me that's why I am here. You give me strength and now I know that I am not alone."

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?  
What what what…What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you."

"It's real emotion, shakin' up the world. You're always here with me, so deep in my heart. And I am there beside you when you need me since I'm finally strong. Just close your eyes and you'll see me there cause you are not alone. Its real emotion, shakin' up the world. I'll never give it up. I don't ever want to lose this far. No more than I can do. When I am just too wrong. And in my heart I can hear you say, that I am not alone."

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you. What can I do for you? What can I do for you? (ooh baby) What can I do for you? (yeah, heh). I can hear you. I can hear you!"

A final explosion went off that drove the crowd wild with fierce applause with the Gullwings buzzing from their musical high.

Taking a break before they started the rest of their set, Yuna used her headpiece to make a very special announcement for the audience. "We had a very special request tonight," said the young woman. Her features were delicate, yet strong with her brown hair bouncing at her shoulders. The single, colorful braid she had was followed with a long ponytail that went down her back.

Rikku went up beside her, giddy with joy. Her features were all the more delicate then Yuna's, which reflected her youth. "Yes, a young man wants to ask his partner a big question," she said, cheerfully. "In fact, he wants to pop the BIG question."

Paine pushed them both away, being roughest and toughest of the trio. She ran her fingers through her hair, which drove the guys wild by her fierce beauty. "Let's just get to the point, shall we?" she said to the audience. The camera began to focus on the booth above them. "Go on, Riku! Ask him the question."

Everyone fell into silence, especially Sora as they all saw that they were on the monitor now. Cameras came pouring into the room, which made Sora twitch with fear as he noticed the relaxed look on Riku's face. The brunet slowly turned his head to Lexaeus and Zexion as he realized that the two of them had someone to do with this as well.

The urge to rip them both to pieces was ruined when Riku turned his head to face him. With his gentle hand on his face as smile began to form on Riku's lips as he dropped down to one knee. "I had to call in a few favors for this," said the young man. "I hope I'm not embarrassing you too much, but I want everyone to know how I feel about you, Sora. I want you to know how I feel about you before I leave."

Riku went through his pocket, pulling out a small box from it. Sora's eyes lit up, along with the rest their friends who knew nothing about this. Even Terra and Victor were in shock as they watched this from the monitor. Riku opened the box and presented the golden ring with a small diamond in the center to his boyfriend.

"Sora Tsukino," said Riku, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Silence filled the arena as Sora stood there like a big dummy. Roxas was totally humiliated as he covered his face with his hands, looking away from this nightmare. Cloud, Marluxia, and Hana sat on the couch with their jaws dropped as they waited for a response from Sora. The entire arena was waiting for a response from him.

"Well!" shouted Paine from the stage. "What are you going to say, kid?"

"Yeah!" shouted Rikku. "Come on, kid, say yes!"

Sora finally broke free from the spell he was in as a huge smile formed on his face. His entire insides were burning with joy as he practically threw himself at Riku. "Yes!" he shouted, loudly. "Yes, Riku Chiba, I will marry you!"

The arena erupted with applause and the Gullwings shouted with joy in the middle of this.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora as he swung his boyfriend…fiancé around in his arms.

Roxas threw himself at his brother and future brother-in-law just before everyone else could throw themselves at the future married couple.

* * *

When the concert was done and they were through with hanging out with friends, Sora and Riku were all over each other as soon as they entered the apartment complex. They were practically tarring each other's clothes off as they went up the elevator to their flow. In the hallway, Sora nearly choked Riku to death by how tight he had his arms and legs wound around his body. Riku's hand was already in Sora's pants, squeezing his tight ass as he struggled to get the keys into the damn doorknob.

Once that issue was taken care of, the couple stormed in and slammed the door shut behind them.

They were now rolling around on the floor as they tore the clothes off their body. Riku kept a firm hold on his waist, pulling his lover closer to him. Sora felt the cold against his bare chest as he struggled to rip his pants off. They wasted no time in getting rid of the clothes that got in the way of their fucking time.

"I love you, Riku Chiba," whimpered Sora as he felt a digit enter him.

"I love you too, Sora Tsukino," moaned Riku as a hand took hold of his aching erection.

Their hands were all over each other as they played with each other in every way possible. Sora had his back against the wall with his ass on the floor as Riku laid on his stomach to give him a blowjob. His warm tongue running up and down his shaft drove Sora wild. Before he came though, Sora pushed Riku off him and laid Riku on his back so he could return the favor. Riku was moaning and groaning with pleasure, no longer caring if they got to loud.

This would be the last night they spent together in a long time so they were going to make the most of it.

With their bodies tangled together on the floor, Riku prepped Sora's ass for the pounding of a lifetime. Sora wasn't about to be the only one being used though as he sneaked his fingers around to return the favor to Sora. Of course, the brunet would never top Riku, his silver haired lover was willing to have Sora finger fuck him at the least.

They moaned and groaned against each other with their mouths wide open. Their hot breath invading the other before they smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Riku had his tongue halfway down Sora's throat when the brunet rolled them so that he could ride Riku's cock the way he wanted to. Riku had his chest pressed against Sora with the brunet's dick rubbing against their abs.

Sora wasted no time in riding Riku to nirvana. They both were crying out in pleasure, looking into each other with lusty eyes. Riku found the strength to hold both Sora up and force himself onto his feet with Sora clinging to him as he fucked him standing. In a few seconds, Sora's back collided with the wall as Riku fucked him into the wall. They were both crying in pleasure and their nails dug into each other's flesh.

"Fuck!" cried Sora as he came the first time that night.

"Damnit!" shouted Riku as he followed, filling Sora with his seed.

"Round two, right now," begged Sora. "I need you, Riku. I need you so bad."

"Don't worry, love," whispered Riku. "We have all night to keep going at it."

The fucking resumed once they were able to get it up again, this time they went to the table to try something a little different.

They already had fucked everywhere else on the apartment; the only thing left was the table.

* * *

Above the Earth was the dragon starship that belonged to the Shadow Galactica. Hidden in the control room were the members of the Organization with their Superior sitting at the center of the room. They were all gathered for their final meeting before they landed on the planet where the greatest collection of crystals on the planet lurked.

"Down below," spoke the Superior, "lie the strongest of the Star Seeds. They will blossom into Sailor Crystals once we extract them from the Sailors of the White Moon. I want you to collect them all, but you must strike the Sailors in their civilian forms. These ones will be expecting us; they will fight and destroy you if you underestimate them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Superior!" shouted the dark hoods.

"Good," said the man. "Now, we must set up a command center on the Earth before we make our first move against the Sailor Soldiers.

As the dragon approached the Earth, the gears of fate turned to welcome the coming disaster.

* * *

The shrine was crowded as the Sailors piled up by the bells to have one of their famous, Sailor Meetings. The seasons were slowly changing to fall all around them as a slight chill began to creep up around them. Their little group felt fine though despite this as they decided to take the time to gather all the information they had on their new enemy.

They would come up with theories of their origin and plans on how to defeat them even without Sora around.

"Where is Sora anyways?" asked Axel.

"Riku's leaving today," Marluxia said, simply. "I'm willing to bet they're at the airport right now saying goodbye."

"How romantic was that proposal?" said Roxas. "I wish a guy would propose to me like in public like that. Him professing his love for everyone to see as he gets down on one knee and asks me to marry him."

"I haven't thought about it," said Demyx, "but half of us are getting married and Terra was already married...or is...ummm."

"I think it's safe to use past tense here," said Terra. "Ventus and I had our time together, but not even death can keep us apart forever."

"I say we finish what we started here," said Peruru with Rain in his lap, "before we hunt down Sora. We can get a plan going then we can be all cheer police later."

"Cheer police," laughed Cloud, "how creative."

"Don't hate," said Hana.

"Don't hate, appreciate," said Squall.

"Trying to be all gangster now?" said Zexion.

"He sounds more like a little punk to me," said Lexaeus.

Naminé clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright, we seriously need to get this meeting started and finished before sunset," she shouted to everyone. "So come on! Let's get this over with. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can all go home."

"I'm already home!" interrupted Axel.

"Shut the fuck up," said the young sorceress.

Everyone gulped by the violence in the young woman's throat as they followed her harsh orders.

* * *

Saying goodbye to the one you loved was the most depressing thing to do in the world. It had to be done though, better to rip it off like a Band-Aid as they say. It was better that then to keep picking at it like a scab until it got infected.

The young couple stood at Tokyo International, just outside of security screening. The look of longing in their eyes was evident as they both realized just how much they were going to miss each other. Sora played with his engagement ring as he bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. Riku kept standing there like a statue as he tried not to let the empty pain in his chest overwhelm him.

"It'll only be for a few months," said Riku. "I'll be back just in time for a New Year's kiss."

"You'd better be," said Sora. "And...and don't forget about me when you go to America. I hear the gay boys there are easy and slutty."

"Never in a million years would I think of doing that," he said, leaning into Sora to kiss him.

Their goodbye was said with a kiss, leaving them both with a warm, complete feeling in their stomachs. Riku held onto the brunet's waist, while Sora had his hands against Riku's chest. The kiss was simple, but it was filled with love and passion that left them both weak once they parted from each other.

"When I come back and we defeat the Organization," said Riku, "we're getting married right away."

"I can't wait," whispered Sora as he brushed a tear away from him.

Riku gave Sora one more kiss before leaving him for his trip to meet his family.

Sora gave a soft sigh as he made his way outside. He waited in the parking lot for what felt like an eternity when he felt his phone going off. When he looked at it, he saw that it was a text from Riku. He said that he loved him and they were taking off right now.

Sora looked up into the sky just in time to see Riku's plane takeoff, another tear escaped him.

Riku was sitting at his seat by the window, looking out to the rapidly disappearing ground. A tear escaped his eye as he knew that Sora was watching him. He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of the two of them with their future son. He would have that family soon. It would be just him, Sora, and Reks. The three of them would be very happy together and Riku couldn't wait until he got to see that future.

With that happy thought in mind, he closed his eyes as he waited for his long flight to come to an end.

* * *

After that was done, Sora wandered aimlessly around the city with nothing to do or nowhere to go. Without Riku around, he just felt so incomplete and blah! Nothing seemed to matter to him and nothing seemed like it would get him out of his funk.

He didn't even realize he was walking passed the park until he heard screaming and lots of it. He snapped his head to the side as he saw a group that consisted of mostly girls screaming at the very top of their lungs with posters in hand. It made him wonder just what exactly was going on here.

"Sora!"

The perky Kairi and energetic Yuffie ambushed Sora just as he was about to check the crowd up. Both girls latched onto him and dragged him into the depths of this invasion. Sora was freaking out as he was completely unaware of what exactly where they taking him.

Yuffie was at the lead of this wacky pack. She tried to push them through the thick cloud, but even the great ninja could only go so far. "Don't worry, Sora," said the black haired girl. "We aren't kidnapping you this time."

"The Gullwings are guest starring in our all time favorite show!" said Kairi.

"The Academy?" gasped Sora. "So that means Alice Green and Justin Black are here too!"

"They're right over there!" shouted Yuffie.

Forgetting all about Riku, Sora snapped out of his funk to squeal like a school girl as he saw the buff dreamboat that was Justin Black and the stunning Alice Green. While the crew was setting up the film for the day, the Gullwings were hanging around at the back as they talked amongst themselves. The fans only grew worse when more of the cast began to show up. It got to the point where security threatened to kick them all out before they even quieted down a bit.

Unbeknownst to them, Vexen was hiding in the shadows of the trees as he investigated a potential target.

* * *

Once their fighting came to an end, the Sailors sat in a circle as Terra began to explain everything to him. They brought all the information they gathered on their new enemy together from every source imaginable. So that meant there were a lot of questions coming out of the vague references they received, mostly the ones that Squall and Marluxia got at Olympus.

Terra sat at the circle with a light sigh escaping his throat. It was simply remarkable at how history just kept repeating himself that not even this veteran warrior knew what to expect. "There is something you must understand about our universe, all universes," said the man. "The world as we know it is controlled by the Trinity Gods: Cosmos, Chaos, and Shinryu. Cosmos and Chaos are locked in eternal struggle against each other, but neither power seeks absolute control. Cosmos is the Goddess of Harmony, while Chaos is the God of Discord. Their champions are constantly at battle with one another. When one side wins, the other god perishes as a result, but the great dragon Shinryu revives the loser so the cycle may continue."

"When Master Xehanort started the Keyblade Wars, he was attempting to break the cycle, permanently," said Terra. "He was attempting to overthrow the gods so that he may become the Supreme Ruler of the Universe. In order to do this, he needed to receive the infinite knowledge and power that belongs to the Great Heart...Kingdom Hearts. The Keyblade Masters have been battling over Kingdom Hearts since the beginning of time, itself. Xehanort was the closet to ever achieving victory; he was actually able to bring Kingdom Hearts into our world, stealing it from the gods. Had Ventus not defeated him when he did, none of us would be here."

"Well, it looks like the Shadow Galactica are after Kingdom Hearts too," finished Terra. "They want to start another war that will rock the very foundation of the universe. Although, we don't know their reason for starting such a war. They could be following in Xehanort's footsteps or they could be finding their own path."

"Why are they after Sailors though?" asked Axel.

"I don't know," said Terra. "Maybe they believe if they can extract the power of all the Sailors in a single galaxy, they'll be able to summon Kingdom Hearts."

"Things have defiantly gotten a lot more interesting," whispered Squall.

"Interesting or terrifying?" said Cloud.

"Both," said all of them.

* * *

Sora managed to break free from his friends since they were too distracted by Justin's massive biceps. The total hunk was signing autographs now that they were finishing filming for the day. Sora didn't want to linger since he knew how dangerous fangirls could be. Yesterday was proof enough for him as girls swarmed around him and Riku after their proposal.

The brunet, unintentionally, wandered around the set and got lost as usual. He brushed his sweaty spikes away from his face before dropping his arm so that it scrapped against his belt. He didn't even realize he passed the restricted, cast and crew only section until after he knocked down the sign that said it.

Deciding to play it cool, Sora wandered deeper into the closed set without any worries of being thrown out by security.

At least, that's how it started until finally somebody spotted him. There trailers all around him seemed occupied by somebody and they were sealed shut so nobody could peek in. Sora ignored them as he wandered deeper into set when a woman appeared walking right beside him.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in the restricted section," said the young woman. "The fans are supposed to be outside."

Sora gulped as he feared the worst. He had a feeling this was some psychotic handler or assistant or manager that was coming to cut his balls off. When he turned to face her though, he was in for quite the shock as he recognized the beautiful face of the young woman.

Yuna of the Gullwings stood there in a schoolgirl uniform that looked highly fashionable compared to the ones real girls wore. The blue skirt and red vest suited her quite nicely as it showed off her impressive figure to anyone looking. Sora found himself blushing in the presence of one of the most famous women in all of Japan.

"You look kind of familiar," said Yuna. "Have we meet somewhere before?"

"My boyfriend proposed to me at your concert yesterday," Sora blurted out.

A large smiled formed on her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "Ah, that's why you're familiar," she said, cheerfully. "Well, congratulations on the engagement. I wish you both many years of happiness. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get out of this ridiculous outfit. When I comeback, you better be gone though. I would hate to see you being arrested by security."

With that said, Yuna disappeared into one of the trailers with a curious smile on her face. She felt a strange power within the boy's body, recognizing it to be the one they were searching for. It was impossible though, they were searching for a she not a he. The only explanation could be that they had a similar energy reading that led to Yuna's confusion.

Either way, she needed to find the others and inform them of this.

Sora was thankful that Yuna didn't call the cops on him though. He was smart enough to heed her advice though and decided to find the nearest exit from this maze before he did get his cute ass arrested. He knew what they did to boys like him in prison and he didn't want to be somebody's prison bitch.

When Sora was fleeing though, he passed a couple of trees that would be a good spot to sneak out from. He passed the final trailer though and noticed that Alice Green was coming out of there, looking as radiantly beautiful as ever. Even though he was a gay man, Sora had to take a moment to pause and appreciate such a beauty with his own eyes.

He was well hidden by the trees that he didn't even noticed the blond man in the suit that was walking toward her.

"Ms. Green," said the cold and distant voice of the man. He caught the young woman's attention soon enough just as she was about to leave to go home. She paused to get a good look at this stranger, wondering what he wanted from her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm from a talent agency and I was wondering if I could speak to you about new representation."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Alice, "but I'm not interested. I like my manager and I wouldn't even dream of abandoning her for another agent."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the man. "You know, it's such a shame. If only you had said yes then this would've been so much easier for you."

"Excuse me?" said a frightened Alice.

Darkness began to swirl around the man's body, creating a black cloak that fit him well. His entire outfit was pitch black to prevent the powers of Darkness to rip him into shreds. It was standard issue for the members of the Organization. "Now, let's see if you have a crystal inside of you," said the blonde haired man, Vexen. He raised his sleeve up, revealing a golden band around his wrist. "I hope you have the Star Seed we're looking for."

Sora wasted no time in transforming as he pulled the Eternal Article out from his pocket. He raised it into the air as he silently transformed into Sailor Moon to fight this creep. "Moon Eternal Power!" The lid of the article disappeared with the Silver Crystal shinning light upon the boy's body. Feathers and ribbons began to wrap all around his body to transform him into an Eternal Sailor Soldier.

Vexen unleashed a blast of darkness from his hands, which hit Alice square in the chest. The young woman cried out in sudden pain but was silence once a lotus flower blossomed above her head. "Excellent," said Vexen as it began to bloom. "Let us see the Star Seed that rests within it." Once it blossomed, a white diamond emerged from it and began to hover above Alice's head. A sharp growl escaped the man's throat as the flower's petals turned black and wilted away. "Damn! She was just a dud."

"You're the only dud I see!" Sailor Moon appeared right behind Vexen with his arms crossed over his chest. The young Sailor showed only anger and hate at the man that attacked one Tokyo's celebrities. "Girls everywhere dream of being like Alice Green," said the young man. "I see that you hoods are nothing more but space punks for attacking the innocent. I won't allow you to go unpunished for I am Sailor Moon! I stand for Love and Justice." He began to swing his arms around as he performed his signature pose that he hadn't done in so long. Crossing his arms over the other, he stuck his fingers out to point at the bastard. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Well, what an interesting turn of events," said Vexen. "It is so nice to meet you, Sailor Moon. I am afraid we'll have to make this fast because your precious Alice doesn't have much time left." His black robe began to melt away as it revealed a uniform that left Sailor Moon in shock. He wore a Sailor uniform similar to the ones that they originally wore in the past. His icy, blue pants were fitted with black boots that went up to his knees. He wore simple, black vest with gloves that went up to his elbows and a golden band around his wrists. He had their tie, but the clip was nothing more but a metal mouse. "I am Sailor Iron Mouse, a member of the Shadow Galactica."

Sailor Moon raised his fists up, trying to push his shock aside. He couldn't believe that their new enemies were Sailor Soldiers themselves, but there was something off about them. There wasn't something right with this one. "I don't care who you claim to be, but you are no Sailor Soldier!" shouted the brunet. "I will defeat you here and now to prove it."

"I'm afraid you don't have the time, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Iron Mouse. "You see, I have freed Alice's Star Seed. A Star Seed is a person's soul, so to speak. When the soul leaves the body, they become a hollowed shell. Only a true Sailor would be able to survive the transition, Alice is no Sailor. Her Star Seed fails to have the brilliant light to illuminate this world and as a result, she will become a Phage!"

And so the process began. Alice's body was consumed by darkness as her Star Seed faded away from view. Sailor Iron Mouse kept on laughing as Alice became a Phage, but what she became shocked Sailor Moon more than Mouse's transformation. Alice became a pale skinned monster with a white vest and yellow lines running across it. Pink sleeves covered her wrists and pink fishes covered her breasts. She had green tights on her legs and an odd, fishtail on her back. She carried a spiked microphone in her hands with a long cable hanging from the back.

"Say hello to Sailor Buri!" yelled Sailor Iron Mouse. "She will be the instrument of your destruction, Sailor Moon! There is nothing you can do to stop her and with that said, I bid you farewell!"

A Corridor of Darkness opened up around him, leaving Sailor Moon alone with this Phage.

Sailor Buri began to laugh as she played with her red hair. She hopped around on her bare feet without much trouble when she finally began to pay attention to Sailor Moon. "You're a pretty boy!" she said, happily. Her red lipstick covered lips curled into a twisted smile. "I don't like you! You have to die."

The Phage began to twirl her microphone around in her hands before firing it at the Sailor. Sailor Moon slid his body out of the way with the spiked microphone sliding right passed him. A soft sigh escaped his lips but the microphone doubled back and smashed into his wing. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees with a hard thump.

Sailor Buri kept up with her dancing before she sang into the microphone, blasting the young man with a sonic wave. Sailor Moon crashed into the trailer, feeling his back pop in the impact. A heavy groan escaped his lips as he fell onto his hands and knees with the Phage still laughing over his body.

"Silly boy!" she said. "I'm going to enjoy this."

There was no way to fight this Phage. Sailor Moon couldn't' find someone who was still human, never before had he came across an enemy like this. Scratch that, he did during his battles against the Dark Kingdom. They would sometimes use humans as their monsters, especially the Seven Great Shadows, but this was different. He didn't have the Crescent Moon Wand to heal them anymore and he had no clue how to heal them either.

He couldn't' murder an innocent woman.

As Sailor Buri prepared her follow up attack, the sound of a gun being fired caught them all off their guard. Sailor Moon looked above the trailer to see three figures standing above his head. He had his tilt his head out of the way of the sunlight to get a clear view of them though, when he did he was a little surprised by what he saw.

Standing above the trailer were three, young women clad in black leather. Their uniforms were designed to be slightly similar to a Sailor Soldiers, but it was still different compared to what the Sailors in this solar system wore. Their gloves went up to their elbows, their boots were knee length, they had black skirts, and a black vests with a golden band around their heads.

The woman in the center had a pair of silver guns in her hands with smoke rising out of one of them. Her brown hair flowing passed her as she crouched to her knees with her guns raised forward. "I am Sailor Star Fighter!" she shouted. "Gunner Class!"

The woman to her left was a perky blond two daggers in her hands. The handle was simple enough, but there was a round hilt that completely circled around it with a sharp, orange blade at the top. She spun the daggers around in her hands before she leaned slightly back. "I am Sailor Star Healer!" she shouted. "Thief Class!"

The final woman raised a silver sword with a large skull connected to the blade and hilt. She dragged this blade over the roof of the trailer before raising it above her head. She leaned in towards the others to make herself known. "And I am Sailor Star Maker!" she shouted. "Warrior Class!"

"And we are the Sailor Starlights!" they shouted together.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened with shock as more Sailor Soldiers came out of the woodwork. This was getting ridiculous! Sailor Space said that most of the Sailors were dead, yet at least four popped out of nowhere. Well, three if you didn't count the Shadow Galactica freak show.

Sailor Star Fighter's guns began to glow with energy as the other Starlights parted ways. "A Phage is a monster of pure destruction," she informed Sailor Moon. "They are the broken Silhouettes of a person who's soul has been tainted by the powers of Darkness. They are no better than a Nobody or a Heartless."

"They are primal and uncontrollable," said Sailor Star Healer. "They have to be stopped no matter the cost."

"Even if they once were an innocent person," said Sailor Star Maker. "They will no longer have any control of their actions, they will only destroy until there is nothing left!"

"Destroying them is the only way to save a Phage from a lifetime of misery!" said Sailor Star Fighter. "I will release your from the pain." She spun her guns around her fingers with light flooding around her. Sailor Moon watched in horror at just what she was about to do. Pulling the trigger and taking aim, the Sailor unleashed her power. "Star Serious Laser!"

A beam of light came out from her guns, frying the Phage upon impact. Sailor Buri collapsed to her knees as all the strength was drained from her body. The raw power of Sailor Star Fighter's attack surprised even Sailor Moon as he wondered just who these Sailor Starlights were.

Sailor Star Fighter was about to take aim again, to finish all of this. Sailor Moon interfered though with a yell powerful enough to wake the dead. The Starlights looked down upon him for even thinking of interfering with their mission. "There must be another way!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You can't seriously want to take a human life. We are Sailor Soldiers, our mission is to protect life, not end it."

"There is no saving a Phage," said Sailor Star Fighter. "Only one person had the power to heal them and she is no longer with us...the only way to free a Phage from its misery is to kill it!"

"I refuse to believe that!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I will not allow you to kill her, even if she is corrupted by Darkness. I will fight you if I must!" He summoned his Eternal Tiare, which began to glow in his hands. Feeling this new surge of power awakened something within Sailor Moon, a power that he didn't even know that he had. He looked back at the Phage as he understood that he could make a difference.

Raising the wand up, a rainbow of light escaped it and illuminated half the set. The wand began to spin around with magick as Sailor Moon stretched his arms apart. As he slowly began to raise both hands above his head, it rotated to the next hand. He brought his arms to the center, grabbing hold of the wand as he embraced the new power.

And what a power that was!

"Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" said Eternal Sailor Moon, before he even realized the words escaping his mouth. Once he heard what he said, he began to see just how gay he was as he shook his head. The light that poured out from the wand startled even him as it rushed across the set, washing over the Phage.

Sailor Buri cried out as the lotus flower was brought back to life with her Star Seed glowing above her head. Feathers swirled around her as Sailor Moon's power healed the Phage and restored her human life. A soft sigh escaped the Phage before it became Alice Green once more. The Star Seed returned to its proper body with Alice passing out to the ground in exhaustion.

Eternal Sailor Moon held onto his weapon, while the Starlights were marveled by the boy's incredible power.

Realizing that this boy was too similar to the one they were searching for, the Starlights left before Sailor Moon could ask any questions.

The boy was used to it though, he would keep his questions to himself until the time was right.

All that mattered was that Alice was safe and he developed a new ability to combat the Shadow Galactica with.

* * *

When the battle was over and done with, Sora returned to the apartment with a tired sigh leaving his body. That battle with the Phage exhausted every cell in his body. He never fought a foe so strong, even though it was only a fake Sailor Soldier, she packed quite a punch.

Then there was the question of the Sailor Starlights. Just who were they and could they best trusted allies in the fight against the Shadow Galactica? Sure they proved that they were strong and brave, but Sora had no clue what side they were playing on. He wondered if Sailor Space brought them here to help them fight. Or was their presence on Earth a complete coincidence?

Ugh!

It was all just so frustrating, Sora felt like his brain was about to blow up as he collapsed on the empty sofa.

His cell began to ring and brought an end to the sorrow in his head as the ringtone forced him to snap out of it. Hearing the familiar chorus to "Your Love is my Drug" pulled him out of it as Riku's personal ringtone came blaring out. Answering the phone to quick, Sora brought it up to his ear to listen to Riku's voice. "Hello?" said the flustered brunet. "Riku?"

"It's me, babe," said the ever cheerful Riku. "I just landed in London and I have a two hour layover so I thought we could talk for a bit. How was your day?"

"Oh, same old, same old," said Sora. "I got attacked by our new enemy and some new Sailors saved me from getting my ass kicked. You know the Organization is after these crystal things and if they're not "true" crystals then a human will turn into these seriously strong, fake Sailor Soldiers?"

"What!" shouted Riku. "Wait, hold on just a second! You were attacked? Are you okay? Scratch that, of course you're okay. Who are these new Sailors? And fake Sailors? Our enemy turns people into fake Sailor Soldiers?"

"They wear our basic uniforms," said Sora. "Don't worry though, we can handle it."

"Sora, go into our room now," Riku said, firmly. "I left you some added insurance to keep you safe."

Sora followed Riku's orders and went into their bedroom. He went to the nightstand that Riku directed him to, once he pulled the drawer open he was left in shock. Plucking the Keychain from the drawer, he held it up to his face. "The Way to the Dawn," whispered Sora. "You left me your Keyblade, but what if you need it?"

"I can summon it to me at a moment's notice," said Riku. "Plus, I still have my staff and crystal, I probably won't even need it. I left you my Keyblade that way you have something to protect yourself with. And this way, a little piece of me will always be with you when you get into a fight."

Sora found tears swelling up in his eyes as he thanked Riku for his thoughtful token.

Pushing all his fears for his new enemy aside, Sora spent the remainder of the hour talking to Riku about his day.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Sora and the gang are starting college! Zexion, Demyx, and Hana find themselves adjusting to college life, while Sora is missing Riku terribly. Things dont get much better when the Gullwings start to attend university with Yuna getting on Sora's last nerve. With this going on, Vexen finds a new target from a football player attending the university. Sora gets into a fight with another Phage that likes sweat. EW! Find out how things go for Sora in **Got Guts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: WOOOOO! The final Stars update for a while. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, just a quick reminder, the poll is still up on my profile so let me know what you want to see in the future. Alright, here you go! Onto the next chapter of Sailor Stars! Read and review.**

**Got Guts:**

As summer came to a close, students began to flock back into class as the day they've all been dreading came. School was back in session and there was no way to avoid it. However, the Sailors were actually looking forward to going back to school since it was a distraction from fighting the big bad.

Sora had yet to tell the others about what happened yesterday and wouldn't tell them today because of class.

When it was time to head towards the university, Sora made his way out of the apartment complex and saw Demyx already waiting for him. Thankfully, this time Demyx didn't bring the van that the bad used to store their equipment. The orange, sports car was a graduation gift from his dad, and Demyx loved it to death. Sora quickly got into the car and the duo drove off to pick up Hana.

Hana's apartment wasn't too far from where Sora lived so it made this a quick trip. Peruru and Hana moved a few miles to the west, which was a little closer to the university. It was a more family oriented area so it was better for them since they had Rain running around with all the neighborhood kids. It also made it easier to find a babysitter when Peruru was working at the fashion magazine or Hana was in class or they were fighting evil.

Demyx pulled over and was just about to honk the horn when Hana came running out and jumped in the backseat.

The gang hauled ass to the university, not wanting to be late on their first day.

The University of Tokyo was massive and packed with students as they rushed off to their first class of the day. When Demyx finally found a parking spot, the trio only had about fifteen minutes to run and find their class. Lucky for them, Zexion had dragged them here a few days before so they could see where all their classes were so they wouldn't be lost freshmen.

So they hauled ass to their philosophy class, which wasn't too far from where they parked.

Zexion was already waiting for them at class since he got a ride from Lexaeus who was on his way to work. The lilac haired boy tossed his bangs off to the side, showing off the three seats that he's been saving for them. Hana and Demyx took the seats between their brainiac friend, while Sora was stuck sitting next to Demyx.

The door closed not long after they showed up with their professor walking in, wearing a brown suit with his blonde haired flowing behind him. His pale skin reflected off the lighting of the room, making him look American. That only made Sora miss Riku all the more. His hazel colored eyes were warm though with a warmer smile growing on his face.

The man began to greet himself to the class of a hundred. Sora barely realized he was in an auditorium like room when he turned to face the countless other students in here. "Welcome to Philosophy 1301," said the man. "I will be your professor for the year. I am Ansem deWise, but please feel free to call me Ansem."

With the introductions out of the way, Ansem briefly took the time to explain what he expected from his students before proceeding to a lecture.

* * *

In high school land, the seniors of the group were stuck in their Calculus class with confused looks on their faces. The whole stereotype that Asians were brilliant at math didn't apply to them. Roxas, Marluxia, and Naminé gave each other dumb looks as their teacher spoke a whole other language that none of them understood.

Roxas felt like Sora as he tried to think of excuses to skip this nightmarish class.

Marluxia was bored out of his mind and Naminé was floating her pencil without anyone noticing.

They really needed to come up with a way to get out of this place.

An escape plan was what they needed and they were going to have to turn to Sora for inspiration on this one.

* * *

That afternoon, most of the gang was running off to join some of the activities that the university had to offer them.

Zexion found his home with the computer club after accidently walking into a lab that had the meeting going on. The young man was startled by all the unfamiliar faces that were just staring at him until the president of the club introduced himself. Once Zexion gave them his name, they welcomed the prodigy into the fold and he was soon teaching even the seniors in the university a trick or two.

The printer was going off after Zexion finished printing a few papers out for them. He showed them a few programs that were excellent and explained how to fix a few errors that was driving the club members crazy. "Here you go," he said, handing the paper over to a student. "There's everything you need to know about Colombia's engineering program."

"Awesome, thanks Zexion," said a chubby faced guy. "I just wish my English was better so I could read this."

"I can translate it for you," said Zexion. "It's really not a problem for me. English is like my second language."

"You're a lifesaver!"

Across from the labs, Demyx was in the volleyball court as he played with the members of the club.

Demyx spiked the ball over a net, attacking the state champ that made him lose the championship last year. The blond may have been a Soldier of Love, but he knew how to keep a grudge. "That's right!" he shouted. "The name's Demyx Aino! I am the best of the best, and I know how to sing it!"

While Demyx's cockiness started to get the best of him, Hana found herself with the members of the Literary Magazine.

She was going over one of the issues from last year, reading a fantastic story that just captivated her senses. "This is wonderful!" she said, happily. "I'm in love with this story! I would love to join Lit Mag!"

"Great," said the editor. "Send me some of your work and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks!" she said, happily.

* * *

While the three of them were enjoying their time at university, Sora slowly made his way off the campus since he just wanted to get away. The brunet felt unusually down as he slowly went back to the apartment. He was just passing the empty gate when he felt something brush up against his exposed leg.

It felt great not having to wear a stuffy uniform anymore, hence why Sora had the shorts on this sunny day.

The youth looked down to see Luna hanging out around him. He was surprised to see Luna with him since she's been spending most of her time with Roxas or Artemis. "What you doing here, Luna?" he asked, softly.

"Well, I wanted to see how your first day in university was going," said Luna. "After all the trouble the boys went to get you in. You do know that Zexion had to hack into the system to change your test scores."

"Shush, Luna!" said Sora. "Someone might here you! Remember, that was supposed to stay in the past and never see the light of day!"

"Sorry," said Luna. "So, you're not doing anything else today? Why don't you join a club?"

The brunet started to shake his head as he slowly kept walking away from the campus. He swung his arms back with case moving behind his head. "I really didn't feel like joining a club, Luna," said the youth. "None of them offered what I was interested in. I could sing and dance, eat great food, see cute guys, and get to go to America."

Luna's red eyes began to bug out as she kept following Sora down the empty road. The Moon Cat was still amazed by ever word that came out of that boy's mouth. She couldn't even believe what he was saying this time. "And I know to believe half the things you just said," she said, mainly referring to the America part. She caught the boy looking up ticket prices once or twice.

Sora just kept on walking onward, nodding his head that Luna knew him so well. He started to stare up at the clouds as he remembered what happened yesterday. "Luna, there's something I have to tell you," he said, calmly. "It's about our new enemy, I fought them yesterday. You won't believe what they're after and just who they are and what they can do."

That's when Sora began to explain what Vexen did to Alice Green. How he removed her Star Seed before revealing that he was a "Sailor Soldier" by the name of Iron Mouse. Also how Alice became a Phage, the arrival of the Sailor Starlights, and his new power to heal a Phage.

A sigh escaped Sora's lips as he looked down at Luna who was thinking about every word that he said. She was trying to figure out if there really was a Sailor Iron Mouse. "What do I do?" said Sora. "How do I tell the others about this new enemy?"

"You mean you haven't told any of them yet?" said Luna.

Before Sora could respond though, he turned a corner and crashed into something. It had been at least four years since he did something so clumsy. Why today of all days did he have to go back into his clumsy, awkward, and running into people stage? He thought he was over that when he started high school?

Sora rubbed his sore forehead after colliding with a figure that was about his height. The brunet was about to apologize when the person he ran into stopped him. "I remember you!" Sora took a good look at her, seeing that it was Yuna, again. This time she was wearing a simple sundress that fit her nicely. "You were the kid from the concert and the set," she said, laughing. "You really need to watch where you're going, Porcupine Head."

That name…that name brought back so many memories, so many that she would never understand.

"You're not allowed to call me that!" shouted Sora. "And you should watch where you're going! You can't just run into people then pretend that you're so cool just because you're famous!"

Yuna tilted her head to the side with a curious smile on her face. Sora was about to say something smart when she stopped him. "You're an odd boy," she said, laughing. "Most guys (gay or straight) start stuttering, but you actual retain the ability to think. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or offended."

"Be offended because you ain't that cool!" huffed Sora.

Yuna was about to say something else, but the other members of her group showed up.

Rikku latched onto Yuna's arm as she began to drag her back. The perky blonde wore a dress similar to Yuna's only much shorter. "Come on, Yunie!" she said, smiling. "We don't have all day! Shuyin is going to be mad at us for being late again."

"Hurry up, you two!" shouted Paine, wearing a dress that exposed half her chest. "I'm getting tired and hungry. Move it!"

Yuna and Rikku began to gulp as they immediately ran towards Paine, following her down the road.

"Later Porcupine Head!" shouted Yuna.

"The name is Sora Tsukino!" Sora shouted back. "Fucking bitch."

Luna found it out that Sora was so bothered by this young woman, but lots of things did annoying Sora anyways so she didn't pay much attention.

* * *

Across town was the Shadow Galactica's secret headquarters, hidden in broad daylight.

Galaxia TV was a new, TV station that just opened up in town. It quickly became an overnight sensation that began less than a week ago. It was popular amongst children, teens, and adults with programming that targeted a wide range of audiences. Nearly everyone was drawn into the programs that aired off their network.

At this time, most of the staff was gone except for the executives that ran the actual station. They were each locked away in their offices where there was nothing but a cluttered mess there. One of the executives though, Vexen, was lurking in the broadcast room as he searched for a worthy target. He scrolled through the monitors, looking past all the programs that they had aired.

The best place to start was with the new, any form of news. It didn't matter to him, there was bound to be a potential target in there somewhere. A smirk grew on the cold faced man's face as he stopped on a sport broadcast, looking at the young man that was being interviewed.

"Yuji Kayama," whispered Vexen. At once, the laptop next to him began to respond to his voice command and searched for every bit of detail on this man. A large article appeared on screen which caught the blond's attention. "He's an athlete with a talent for American-style football. He's a rising athlete with a full scholarship to the University of Tokyo. Well, he has the passion of a Sailor, I will see soon enough if he has a Star Seed though."

Just as the man was about to leave, the phone began to ring. He followed the sound, almost picking up the red phone that was immediately next to him. He moved his hand down to the drawer and pulled a cell phone out from there. Pressing the phone against his ear, he was greeted by the Diviner's voice.

"Executive Vexen," said the distant voice, "you are wanted in the President's office."

Vexen nodded his head and followed the orders as he ended the "conversation". He got up from his chair, slowly making his way down the dark hallway. He passed through a blocked off elevator and placed his key card through the scanner. The doors began to open as the elevator sprang to life. He entered and allowed the elevator to transport him to the President's office, which was locked away in a space warp.

The elevator appeared in a room filled with Darkness and a gray throne at the center of the empty space.

Sailor Iron Mouse bowed before his lord and Superior, kneeling down to one knee. "What can I do for you, Lord Galaxia?" asked the man. "I am at your service."

The silver haired, dark skinned man sat at his throne with a black robe covering his body. The hood was down for a change, but that only made the sinister look in his eyes more prominent. "Yes, Vexen," said Galaxia. "Tell me, did you find a true Star Seed yet? You know they are crucial to my plan."

"Yesterday's target was a failure, my lord," said Iron Mouse, "but I have a new target that seems to have the potential."

"Good," said the man. "You may leave now and hunt this target."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

When Sora was heading to class that Wednesday, he was surprised to see the massive crowd that was around the university already. That asshole, Demyx, failed to give him a ride that day so he had to try and chase down a bus. By the time he finally made it to the campus, he was completely exhausted from running two blocks after said bus and now he was going to give that blond bastard a piece of his mind.

At least that was the plan before he saw how crowded the university was. He thought there was some type of performance going on or there was free food. Sora was hoping for the free food since he was pretty hung. He had worked off the rice bowl he had for breakfast thanks to all the running he had to do.

Sora wandered around aimlessly, trying to find the food when he found Zexion and Hana standing together. Figuring that was a good place to start so he went over there. "Hey guys," said the brunet. "What's going on here? And why are Squall and Axel here? They don't even go to this school."

Squall and Axel were amongst the thick crowd, using their superior height to scale over all the short people in front of them.

Hana was busy playing with her skirt to pay any attention to Sora. Zexion was almost staring off into space, which was totally out of his character. Sora had to shake the boy to get out of that mindless trance he was in.

"What the fuck, Sora!" shouted Zexion.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Sora.

"You haven't heard?" Hana asked, refraining from playing with her skirt. "The Gullwings are transferring to the university. They're taking a hold from all the singing to get their degrees. Can you like believe that?"

Sora began to growl as he thought of his encounter with Yuna yesterday. No, that was something he wasn't looking forward to doing for the remainder of the year. "I can't believe it," he said, bitterly. "I really can't."

From the thick crowd of students, the loudest squeal was surprisingly not from a girl. As the Gullwings' limo pulled out and the trio began to get out, the crowd went wild. Sora wasn't too surprised when he finally saw Demyx at the front of the crowd as the blond was knocking people out of the way. It was amazing how this boy seemed to always be at the front of the line to places like these.

Not two seconds after the Gullwings got out of their car did Demyx practically ambush them.

Demyx basically threw himself at Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. He was smiling brightly as he stood in front of the power trio. "Hey there, I'm Demyx Aino!" he said, cheerfully. "Think of me as your welcoming committee if you will! I'm your biggest fan! My membership number #2211!"

"Oh please!" Axel said, pushing Demyx out of the way. "The name's Axel Hino, member #1293!"

"I can top that," said Squall as he yanked Axel and Demyx away from the Gullwings. "I'm Squall Leonhart, membership #549."

Hana was next as she crawled from underneath Squall. It was weird just at the extent these friends of Sora were willing to go. "Hana Yosei," she said, smiling, "membership #129!"

Zexion was the last of them to go up, just walking through the crowd. He had his head down as he pulled out a platinum colored card from his pocket. "Zexion Mizuno, platinum member," he said, softly. "Membership #6."

The others' eyes lit up with shock as they stared at Zexion.

"You're a closet, superfan!" shouted the others.

Zexion simply began to blush as he hid his membership card.

The Gullwings though were oddly flattered by the very strange welcome they received from their fans.

Yuna noticed Sora hiding in the crowd though, easily enough. His spiky head was too easy for anyone to spot. "Hey Porcupine Head!" she said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sora's body began to tence up as he really wished he could find a reasonable excuse to punch her in the mouth.

* * *

Philosophy was extra crowded now that the Gullwings were taking it with Professor Ansem as well. Rikku and Paine took the only two seats that were at the center of the lecture hall, while Yuna was fortunate enough to get the seat behind Sora. When Sora saw this, the youth wanted to scream and curse the gods for his luck, which Zexion had only explained to him on Tuesday about.

"I guess we're classmates now," Yuna said, behind him. "I'll try not to bother you too much, Porcupine Head."

"You're bothering me right now," growled Sora.

Demyx scowled Sora by pinching his old friend's arm. He then proceeded to get to know Yuna, while Sora fumed at his seat. "You know, I could show you around the campus!" he said, cheerfully. "I know my way around everywhere! I know where all the best clubs are. I can show you the best hangouts too! I like know everything!"

Not surprising him, Sora saw Demyx trying to get on top of the desk as his overexcited head inflated to new levels.

"Sit down and stay quiet, Mr. Aino!" shouted Professor Ansem.

Demyx flinched as he quickly took a seat and silenced himself before the professor threw him out.

* * *

Rikku was bored of this sporty mess that was going on around the school so Zexion ended up showing her the tech clubs around campus.

That made the energetic girl's eyes widened with joy as she began to play with all the tech that she could get her sticky, little fingers on.

While Rikku had the time of her life, Paine was being tortured by Demyx and Hana. That was mostly Demyx though who was driving the young woman to wits end. If she could, she would've stabbed the boy repeatedly and left his body there without even hesitating.

"I know that you prefer being intellectually stimulated," said Demyx as he dragged her by the arm. "That is why I brought you all the way here! There's so many clubs here that focus on that."

"I'm not really a club person," said Paine. "I just want to go home now so let me go, kid."

"YOU WILL FOLLOW ME!" Demyx practically shouted.

Hana and Paine gulped as they blindly followed Demyx into a lecture hall.

* * *

Now that class was over for the day, Sora decided to spend the remainder of his day hanging out with Peruru since the others were fawning over the Gullwings. Like seriously, half the campus was stalking the others and the other half was wishing they could stalk them. Sora was the only one who wasn't going completely gaga over them. Now, if Lady Gaga was going to their school then that would be a different story.

Peruru had just left his office and fished Rain out of daycare. The little boy was running up and down the bleachers up the stands of the football field. Well, it wasn't that good of a football field since Japan wasn't that big on the sport. It was a small field that got the job done and made the players happy enough where they wouldn't bitch too much.

Rain was happily running around, despite him ignoring his father's protests of being careful.

"Explain to me why you are constantly getting into a fight with Yuna?" asked Peruru. He was sipping his Coke through a straw. His bangs covered half his way, which he had to brush away so he could give Sora a strong stare. "I wouldn't think she would bother you so much. If I didn't know better, I would say you have a crush."

"Ew!" Sora shouted. "I'm gay, remember? And engaged to Riku!" He raised his ring finger for emphasis.

"I know," laughed Peruru. "I was just saying."

"Don't be saying nothin' then!" argued Sora.

Peruru pretended to seal his lips shut just as Rain came running back up to them. The boy was bouncing around like the Energizer Bunny. He just kept going and going and going. Peruru still had no clue where Rain got all of that energy from.

At least he didn't have to force his son to go out and play, the problem was getting him to stop.

Rain jumped up the last step and made a tough guy face at them. "I want to join football now, papa!" he said to Peruru. "Can I play football? Please!"

"We'll see," said Peruru. "So long as you keep up with your homework, I won't have a problem with that."

"Yay! I'll go tell the team right now!" he said, running down to the field where the football players were at.

Sora took a bite from the bag of chips he had on his lap. "You think your kid means that football team and not like a little league?" he asked the elder.

Peruru shrugged his shoulders as he simply leaned against the other bleacher. His fashionable self started to relax during his time off. "I don't even pretend like I understand what's going on in that kid's head anymore," he said, jokingly. "At this age, I'm just happy if he gets dressed and brushes his teeth in the morning. I leave the brain stuff to genetics."

"Five, six, seven, eight! Who do we appreciate?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Sora.

Down on the field, Yuna was cheering with the cheerleader team, while Yuji Kayama led the team onto the field for practice and Rain following behind them.

There was no escaping her!

* * *

Yuji Kayama was a handsome, young man with the body that a professional athlete would be jealous of. The colligate athlete had led his university's football team to countless victories and was going to led them to more before he left for the NFL in America. For his last year of college, he was going to prove himself to be an unstoppable champ.

With practice over, Yuji was cooling his head off at the water fountain to calm his tense self down, still in his uniform.

That only made things easier for Vexen as he appeared behind the young man. He tapped the tanned athlete on the shoulder, catching him off his guard. Yuji flinched in shock before spinning around to face Vexen.

"I'm sorry about that," said Vexen, "but are you Yuji Kayama?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

Vexen nodded his head with a dark smile widening on his lips. He extended his hand out to him, waiting for Yuji to accept it. "I'm Vexen Evens," he said, happily. "I'm an executive from Galaxia TV. I was wondering if you would mind if we had a quick interview for our sports segment."

This man was radiating weird vibes that Yuji did not like at all. Yuji shook his head though, trying to shake him off. "No thanks, I really need to get going," he said, to himself. He started to walk away, taking his discarded helmet with him.

"What a pity," said Vexen. "And here I thought we could do things the easy way." He disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Yuji. The athlete was startled by his sudden appearance and tried to shove him out of the way, but Vexen snatched his wrist and threw the youth to the ground.

Darkness took form around him as Vexen transformed into Sailor Iron Mouse.

The golden bracelet on his wrists began to glow, forcing Yuji to rise to his feet. "Now, show us that Star Seed!" said Iron Mouse. "Don't let me down, kid!" He released a blast of darkness from his bracelets to force Yuji's Star Seed to blossom. As the lotus flower began to bloom, his Star Seed began to take shape above the flower.

Lucky for Yuji though that Sora just happened to be passing by and saw this so he quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

As Sailor Iron Mouse waited to see the Star Seed, Sailor Moon showed up behind him. The brunet threw a rock at Iron Mouse's head to catch his attention. Sailor Iron Mouse spun around to glare at the boy that dared to attack him.

"I won't let you get away with attacking anymore innocents!" shouted Sailor Moon. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"You again?" said Iron Mouse. "Well, it doesn't matter. His Star Seed's already in the open. We'll see soon enough if he has a true Star Seed or if he's only a Phage." Turning his attention back onto Yuji, while Sailor Moon was left speechless, they saw the crystal. The diamond began to blossom, taking the form of a white crystal. That crystal turned black though just like Alice's Star Seed did yesterday. "Another Phage."

Sailor Iron Mouse turned away from Yuji as darkness began to consume his being. He walked up towards Sailor Moon who was gearing up to attack him. "Looks like you're in for another fight," laughed the blond. "Try not to get yourself killed."

Sailor Moon tried to snatch Iron Mouse by the arm, but he disappeared in swirls of darkness.

When the boy turned his attention back on Yuji, he could see the darkness already changing him into a Phage. Just like Alice, the powers of darkness consumed the light within the football player's heart and slowly turned him into a monster. Sailor Moon feared for the worse as he realized he was going to have to face this Phage all on his own.

"I think I'll take off early," whispered Sailor Moon as he tried to make a quick exit.

"I know you're not running away from a fight!" Luna stood right next to Sailor Moon with a disappointed look on her face. Sailor Moon fell on his ass after being startled by his feline guardian. "I thought you were above this by now, Sailor Moon," said the cat. "I thought you got over your issues years ago."

"Yeah," said Sailor Moon, "but these Phages are really strong!"

"Get up off your ass and fight!" shouted Luna.

Sailor Moon gulped as he jumped back on his feet and obeyed Luna's orders. The brunet braced himself for the worse as he saw Yuji become a full Phage. This Phage was totally different than the one that Alice became. The Phage's skin was a bright pink with pointed ears. He wore tiny shorts that barely covered his muscular form with a Sailor vest that barely covered his massive pecs. A big, blue bow was on his chest with tiny wings sprouting from his back like Sailor Moon's did.

"I am Sailor Guts!" shouted the Phage.

The muscular Phage began to flex his massive biceps, which strangely turned Sailor Moon on a bit. Then he remembered that Phages were complete psychos that like to destroy things. The football player Phage began to yell at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fists together.

"The attractiveness of a man can be judged by three things!" said the Phage. "His muscles, blood, and perspiration!" He kept on flexing his muscles, which was just getting a little too weird for Sailor Moon. Deciding to change his tactics though, Sailor Guts began to focus his energy on his next attack. "Youth's Perspiration Attack!"

A goblet of sweat began to form in his hands, which smelt horrible even from this distance. Sailor Guts seemed to be unaffected by the stench of his own sweat and that only made things worse for Sailor Moon as he tossed the goblet at him. Sailor Moon wasted no time in jumping out of the way with Luna running off to her original hiding place.

The sweat turned out to be acidic as it started to erode the ground below Sailor Moon.

"So it smells bad and it's an acid!" shouted Sailor Moon. "That is so wrong!"

Sailor Moon quickly got back on his feet though just as Sailor Guts was about to attack again. The brunet started to run away from the goblet of sweat just as he was about to be attacked. He started to scream at the top of his lungs as the acid kept burning away at the ground below him.

Just as Sailor Guts was about to attack again, the air felt thick with electricity. "Jupiter Eternal Lion's Thunder!" The image of a lion made from lightning raced across the track field after Sailor Guts. The Phage threw his goblet at the lion to destroy it, but not before the lion released a shockwave of lightning.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter led the other Inner and Parallel Sailors into battle against the Phage.

"Is this our new enemy?" asked Sailor Mars. "Why is he dressed up so weird?"

"It's a Phage," said Sailor Moon as Sailor Elysion helped him out. "Sailor Iron Mouse turned Yuji Kayama into one after releasing his Star Seed."

"Star Seed?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"He can explain later," said Sailor Sakura. "Let's just end this fight now!"

Sailor Guts didn't give them the chance though. The Phage was quick about hurling another goblet of his acidic sweat after the team. The Sailors dodged it, but he just kept flinging his sweat at them in hopes of catching them off their guard.

The Sailors started to run at full speed as the Phage wasted no time in attacking them.

Once Sailor Guts was out of ammo, the Sailors were panting for breath since they were exhausted from all that running.

The sound of a gun being shot caught all of their attention.

Standing above the storage building that housed all the sports' equipment were the Sailor Starlights. Sailor Moon could see that their outfits were a little more elaborate then he noticed the last time. They each had a wireless microphone in their left ear, a winged star brooch on their fronts, their tiaras were beaded with a star connecting it, and they had two, beaded belts around their waists. Star Healer had a light-green criss crossed choker around her neck, Star Fighter had a blue belt choker on her neck, and Star Maker had three, violet dog collars that had studs on them.

Sailor Star Fighter bore her guns, raising them up at the Phage. "Waste away into nothing," she said, calmly. "I am Sailor Star Fighter."

Sailor Star Healer spun her daggers around in her hands. "Return to the darkness where you belong," she said. "I am Sailor Star Healer."

Sailor Star Maker cut the air with the blade of her sword, pointing it at the Phage. "And let suffering be your friend!" she shouted. "I am Sailor Star Maker!"

"We are the Sailor Starlights!" shouted the trio.

Sailor Venus shook his head with the others doing the same. "More Sailors!" he said on behalf of everyone else. "Just what the hell didn't you explain to us, Sailor Moon?" They were all just too shocked to see the trio here, while Sailor Moon stood there like this was nothing new. Then again, should they really be surprised by the appearance of all these new Sailors?

The Phage was gearing up for another attack, but Sailor Star Maker decided to cut him short.

She dragged the skull sword against the roof the storage room, leaving a nice line there. A single star rose up to her chest though as she spun to her side. Cutting the star with her sword, the light of the star was consumed by her sword. "Star Gentle Uterus!" shouted Sailor Star Maker. Blasts of light began to pour out from her sword, attacking the Phage.

The round blasts exploded all around Sailor Guts, leaving him to fall onto his knees.

Star Fighter turned towards the Sailors below them, shaking her head at them. A disappointed hiss escaped her lips as she glanced at them all. "And you call yourselves, Sailors," she said, disapproving of their ethics. "You couldn't even handle a Phage on your own. You leave us to clean up the mess."

"You need to toughen up if you're to survive this war," said Sailor Star Healer. She began to spin her daggers as she geared up to attack.

Not wanting the Starlights to do anymore harm to him, Sailor Moon decided to take his cue. He summoned the Eternal Tiare and began to spin it around in his hands before catching it with both hands. He tilted the wand slightly to the side as he took his stance. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" shouted the Sailor. He spun around for a few moments before raising the wand above his head. A silver beam of light began to pour out from it with feathers spinning all around him.

The light and feathers touched the Phage, forcing Sailor Guts to become Yuji Kayama once more.

As Yuji passed out on the ground, the Sailors began to stare at the Starlights only to discover that they were already gone.

* * *

Sora was happily sitting in the diner, drawing away in his notebook. He wasn't saying that much to anyone who passed by. Even poor Yuffie was getting the cold shoulder, although, Sora wasn't intentionally doing this. He was just so focused in his work (miraculously) that he wasn't paying attention to the outside world.

At least that was until some of his friends decided to show up.

Roxas popped up behind his brother with Naminé and Marluxia behind him as well. The high school trio started to look at what exactly what Sora was doing. They were originally thinking that he was right another love letter to Riku, but something seemed really off about it.

Marluxia managed to use his taller self and his tippy toes to see over his shoulder. A smirk began to grow on his lips as he noticed the little cartoons he was drawing in the notebook. "That's too cute!" he said, smiling above Sora. "They are little Chibis!"

Sora nearly fell out of his seat as he scrambled to protect his drawings from the intruders. When he turned around to look who was behind him, he was oddly surprised and happy to see them there. "Oh, hey guys," he said, calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't see my brother anymore?" said a sarcastic Roxas. "Well, fuck you then, Sora."

"Not what I meant," Sora said, while rolling his eyes. "I just meant why are you hovering over my shoulders like that."

"We wanted to see what you were doing," Naminé said, smiling at him. "Did you join the art club or something? Or is this just for fun?"

"Anime club," said Sora. He grabbed onto his notebook then presented his drawings to his friends and brother. A wide smile was spread across his face as showed off his artistic skills. "So, what do you all think?"

Roxas, Marluxia, and Naminé leaned in close to see what it was exactly that Sora drew.

"Cute," said Roxas. "It's a monkey riding a spaceship!"

"The next one is an alien eating food," said Naminé.

"And the last two have a puppy playing and napping," said Marluxia.

Sora started to growl again as he turned away from them. His facial features screamed that he was pissed at them for talking about his artwork like that. None of them understood what his problem was.

"The drawings are of Luna!" he said, bitterly. "Not a monkey, alien, or puppy!"

"Oh," they said, softly.

Before they even knew it, they all began to laugh with Sora's laughter being the loudest.

* * *

On the next chapter, Demyx gets the chance to get into the music business when he accepts an offer to be the Gullwings' personal assistant. Meanwhile, Sora schemes to go to America and drags Roxas along to convince Terra to let him go. Those two are in for a shocker though when they arrive to Terra's apartment. All of this is going on while Vexen finds a new target who has a certain passion for photography. Find out how Demyx will fair as the Gullwings' assitant in **Devil Wears Prada!**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: WOOT WOOT! Another new chapter out of the way. Wow...I said I was going to take a break, but I can't bring myself to slow down. Yup! I just got my first paycheck too! WOOOO! That money is going to my PSP Birth By Sleep fund! Almost there! Anyways. Here's the new chapter. Read and review! And don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile. PEACE!

**Devil Wears Prada:**

Roxas still didn't understand how he allowed his brother to drag him into this shit. This was by far one of the most ridiculous plans that the brunet has ever came up with in the seventeen years that he's known him. Well, more like sixteen if not including the "year" he spent with Aqua and Riku at the Awakening.

Here was Roxas, blindly following Sora into an empty hallway to convince Terra to go with one of Sora's harebrained schemes. There was no way in hell that Terra would actually let Sora disappear for a week to see Riku in America. Especially since Sora was in university and their new enemy was wreaking havoc on the city.

"Why do I even go along with your stupid plans?" asked Roxas, still dressed in his school uniform.

"Because you love me," said Sora.

There was no way that this disaster of an idea was going to work. Roxas was stupid for even going along with this; he was an idiot for even listening to anything Sora had to say. For once though, this idea wasn't going to get them killed and/or arrested. That was the only good thing about this mess.

Sora, however, felt that this idea was beyond brilliant. He had Roxas backing him up so there was no doubt in his mind that he couldn't butter Terra up to the idea. And with Terra on their side then it would be easy to convince his parents to go along with the idea. It was perfect, he would get to be with Riku by the end of the week and there was nothing that could get in his way!

However, this was one of Sora's plans so this wasn't going to end like he planned it.

The brothers arrived to Terra's apartment and Sora quickly knocked on the door with an excited smile on his face. In a matter of minutes, Terra would be putty in his hands and he would be one step closer to being with Riku again. Sora kept everything bottled up about how badly he missed his Riku. He knew that Terra would easily sympathize if he played the Ventus card, which was wrong, but it would help Terra understand how Sora felt. The only difference was that Riku was still alive and Ventus had long since passed away.

"Let me do all the talking," said Sora. "Just stand there and look pretty!"

"Good," said Roxas. "I want to be involved as little as possible."

It took only a moment before the apartment door swung open. Sora was already about to play the good boy card when the brothers were alarmed to see who opened the door. Expecting a six foot tall brunet standing there, instead they got a five foot five blond haired man that looked no older than them. The weird thing was that the blond was wearing Terra's shirt and that went down almost to his knees with a pair of boxers that you could barely see.

Sora and Roxas eyed the cutie then looked at the apartment door, thinking they went to the wrong floor or something.

Nope, those were the right numbers, 2B.

"Can I help you guys?" asked the blond.

"Yeah," said a startled Sora. "We're here to see, Terra."

Before the strange blond could say anything, they saw Terra coming out from the corner of the apartment. What was more surprising then this blond was the fact that Terra wore only a towel around his waist, his tight muscles exposed to the world, and looked like he was about to jump into the shower. When he saw his two sons standing there and his boyfriend with them, Terra shot the oh shit look at them.

Roxas wasted no time in breaking the awkward silence. "Who the fuck is this kid?" asked the teen. "And why are you both practically naked?"

The blond turned around to Terra, taking a few steps away from the door. He bit his bottom lip as he took a good look at his dark haired lover. "It looks the like the cat is out of the bag, babe," said Victor. He kissed Terra on the cheek then went to their bedroom. "I'm going to get dressed, you talk to them."

Terra was silent as he noticed the shocked look in Roxas and Sora's face.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Is he supposed to be your boyfriend?" asked Sora. "Or your boytoy? Are you having like a mid life crisis or something and you just didn't tell us? He doesn't look a day older then Roxas! Oh my goddess, our father is a pedophile."

"Defiantly a cradle robber," mumbled Roxas as he covered his face.

The boys stumbled into the apartment and crashed on the sofa. Terra slowly began to walk over to his sons, being sure to remain standing so that he didn't traumatize them further. "He turns nineteen in two months," said Terra. "So, I'm not some cradle robbing pedophile. Wait, why are you two here in the first place? You normally never come here unless I beg you."

"No questions for you!" said Sora. "You're the one with some boytoy in your house! Why didn't you tell us that you were seeing somebody, dad. What about father? Did you just kick his memory to the side like he meant nothing?" The young brunet jumped off from the sofa, no longer feeling the compassion he had for Terra only a few minutes ago. He was replacing Ventus's memory with some cheap thing that he picked up off the street. "This is just too weird for me. I'm leaving. I need to meet Demyx at the park anyways."

With that said Sora stormed out of the place and slammed the door behind him, just as Roxas snatched the candy dish from the table.

Roxas curled up into a ball as he stared up at Terra with a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "So, you met someone new," he said, smiling. "He seems cute…and blond. I'm guessing you have a thing for blonds? Is that why I'm your favorite? Come on, dad, you can tell me. Sora isn't here, he only wanted to play the sympathy card so you'd let him go to American to see Riku. Come on, you know I'm the favorite!"

Terra shook his head as he tried to keep himself from laughing at Roxas.

"I think you're his favorite son," said Victor as he came out from their bedroom. "At least, he always seems to talk of you very fondly. He does the same with Sora too, but there seems to be a lot of regret when he speaks about you."

Roxas noticed that Victor knew a lot more about them then he ever realized. Victor was very cute too, easy on the eyes, and exuded this aura that brought warmth to Roxas's soul. A slight blush formed across his face as he felt the energy touch him. He thought this was just some little fling that his dad was having, but clearly this was something deeper. Terra was actually having a relationship with this boy.

Roxas sent his focus on Terra with his jaw nearly dropping as this revelation hit him. He was beginning to see something that this was much bigger than he expected. "Just how much does he know about us?" asked Roxas. "He knows you're our dad…does he know?"

"Victor knows everything about us. I told him everything," said Terra. "Roxas, I'm deeply in love with Victor and I hope you can understand that."

"About time!" said Roxas with a cheerful smile. "I was wondering when you were going to find someone new. I just never expected him to be so…blond? Oh, and I'm sorry about Sora. He's just an idiot."

Victor started to laugh as he felt that this borderline nightmare was blossoming into something fairly decent.

* * *

At the park, Demyx implemented his master plan of the day.

He managed to get a hold of Yuna and was escorting the young lady through the park. He had a goofy expression on his face as he locked arms around her as they took a leisurely stroll through the park. Now, all he had to be certain was that his spiky haired friend would have his back with the camera ready to go.

Speaking of the spiky, Sora was hiding in the bushes with a digital camera in hand. The brunet already shook off his adventure at Terra's apartment and encountering Victor in the most awkward of situations. He didn't even want to think that they just had sex moments before they got there.

Getting rid of those nasty thoughts, Sora focused on the mission. He made sure that the camera was on as he spun back around to see that Demyx had Yuna in position. If Demyx wasn't blackmailing him with telling the university about his admission then Sora would not be here today. He was forced into going along with this madman's crazy plots of celebrity stalking.

With Demyx and Yuna in such a romantic lighting, Sora began to take the pictures in rapid succession.

The constant flash was something Yuna was used too. That's when she understood that something was seriously wrong. She was already fishy about coming to the park with Demyx, but he seemed harmless enough. Now, she understood that the blond was just using her for some publicity stunt that was going to get him nowhere.

What was more surprising was Sora taking pictures right in front of them.

"And what are you doing, Porcupine Head?" asked Yuna.

"Hey!" shouted Sora. "You're not supposed to be looking at me!"

Demyx sighed as he figured that this was good enough and dragged his friend away before Yuna could really figure out what was going on.

"Bye Yuna!" shouted Demyx. "I'll see you later at class."

* * *

At the diner, Sora was showing off his mad photography skills to his friends. Axel, Zexion, Squall, Peruru, Hana, Marluxia, and Naminé went through the piles of pictures that littered the table. His friends pushed through all of the pictures as they took their sweet time looking at each and everyone. It got to the point where they were ordering their food just to take up more time, which was rude if you asked Sora.

Leave it to Axel though to bust a bubble. The pyro held up a couple of blurred pictures, showing them to Sora and the others. "Sora, I'm sure there is something you're good at, but photography is not it," he said, laughing. "Half of these pictures have your fingers blocking the lens! Like seriously, Sora, you stink when it comes to taking a decent picture."

Marluxia pushed at Axel's elbow, forcing his arm to fall off the table. The red head turned towards his pink headed friend as he shook his head. "Calm down, Axel," said Marluxia. "They aren't that bad…well…" He took a second look as Axel all but shoved them into his face. A sigh escaped him as he craned himself towards Sora. "You really do stink at photography, Sora."

Hana and Peruru were looking at the mini stack that Naminé had going.

"Just what is Demyx planning?" asked the sorceress.

"Something involving the Gullwings, that's for sure," said Peruru.

"You don't think he's switch teams, do you?" asked Hana. "Like he's going straight or bisexual? I mean, Jamie was the thing he had and that was longtime ago."

Squall shrugged his shoulders as he got a good picture of Rikku from the pile. The position that Demyx was in was enough to make the brunet blush in horror. "Seriously!" he shouted. "He's feeding Rikku!"

Zexion got another one that was of Paine this time. It truly embarrassed the lilac haired youth as he remembered that he dated Demyx years ago. Moments like this, he was truly grateful to be marrying Lexaeus in the near future. "Oh god!" he said, terrified. "He's having a study date with Paine! What in the world is this idiot doing?"

Sora didn't say a word as he just sipped away at his drink.

The doors opened with a loud and obnoxious voice filling the airwaves. The gang turned their heads to the side just in time to see Demyx running in to their usual table like a total idiot. He pushed Sora away from his seat and took hold of that drink that belonged to the brunet.

A goofy grin was written all over his face too. "Hey guys!" he said, cheerfully. "I see you got to see the pictures that Sora took for me. Aren't they great? I mean, come on, these are fantastic close-ups of me with the Gullwings!"

"Just what exactly are you up to?" said an angry Zexion.

"Oh, I figured with enough publicity like pretending to date the Gullwings would catapult me to stardom!" he said, simply. He finished off Sora's drink, leaving the brunet to cry into Squall's shoulder. "However, I gave up on that plan yesterday. Today's plan is to be the best assistant that the Gullwings ever had that way they'll get me into the music business so I can be a famous idol!"

"He's even dumber than I thought," whispered Peruru.

Demyx jumped from his seat with an excited smile all over his face. He started to wave at his friends as he slowly made his way out of the diner. "Well, I'll see you guys later then," he said, happily. "I have to get to work now. Assisting the Gullwings is my number one priority right now! I have to focus all my attention on them. Bye now!"

Hurricane Demyx blew out just as quickly as it blew in.

"Wow, that was really weird," said Naminé. "So who wants to see a movie?"

Squall, Zexion, Hana, Peruru, Marluxia, and Axel raised their hands up as Sora started to storm after Demyx.

* * *

Over at Galaxy TV, Vexen was sitting in his office with a pile of magazines on his desk. Today, he was focusing his search on locals who had the potential and drive of a true star. He was going to find the Sailors' civilian identities before his Superior got anymore infuriated with him. Lucky for him though that Xemnas was a patient man, to an extent.

He went through the pages of a magazine without seeing anyone that stood out to him. He tossed that dud over his shoulder before getting another one from the desk. He quickly scanned through that before a young woman caught his attention. Saki Itabashi was a young photographer who was declared a rising star in the country for her work on exposing the real you.

That was promising enough for Vexen as he circled this target.

Not long after he found her was he called into the Superior's office. The building was still full of people at work so Vexen opened a Corridor of Darkness in his office to make an escape. He reappeared in the dark hallway to where the sealed off elevator was waiting for him.

He took that elevator to the Superior's floor and entered as Sailor Iron Mouse.

Bowing down to his knees, the blond made his presence known to his Golden King. The Superior sat at his golden throne with his black robes covering his body. "Now, Vexen," said the man's deep voice. "I see that Sailor Moon is becoming a problem for us. Do not allow him to intervene again. I want you to find a worthy target and extract their Star Seed."

"I have already found a target with potential, Lord Xemnas," said Sailor Iron Mouse. "I promise I won't fail you, sir."

"See that you don't," said Xemnas as he dismissed him.

* * *

The Gullwings were in the studio, working on their vocals for their upcoming single. Demyx stood outside of the room and watched the group from the sound proof window with a prideful smile on his face. His first day at the job and he was totally excited about all of it. It still amazed him how he snagged a job as the Gullwings' assistant.

Who knew that he would actually make it somewhere after stalking people?

Yup, stalking people to get a job is the best way to get one.

The girls were just about to finish their vocals when Sora snuck up behind Demyx. The blond didn't expect his friend to show up at all so when Sora touched his shoulder, Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin. He was patting his chest to calm his shocked nerves, while Sora acted like nothing happened at all.

"What's with the weird faces?" Sora asked, referring to Rikku vocalizing. "Is she like having a heart attack or an orgasm?"

"She's practicing on her vocals," Demyx said, pushing Sora away from the window. "How did you even get back here, Sora? This is supposed to be a closed set. You need a special pass to even get this far back!"

Sora turned back and pointed at a dark haired woman who was busy taking pictures of the Gullwings through the window. The woman was so focused on her work that she didn't even notice the two boys standing there, watching her. "She left the door opened," Sora said, simply. "Why, is it supposed to be like hard to get back here?"

Demyx rolled his eyes as he went back to work on assisting the Gullwings, they had an autograph session to go to in like twenty minutes.

He wasted no time in getting rid of Sora from the set, while ignoring the photographer that was there. He just had to assume that the studio hired her for some purpose. Once he was rid of Sora, he dragged the girls out and took them to the limo that was waiting for them.

The trip halfway across town didn't take too long since they got lucky and caught all the green lights. When the girls were getting out the car, they were immediately bombarded by a sea of screaming fans that never seemed to end. Demyx was overwhelmed as he was taken to his dreams where he believed that he would someday know what it feels like to be wanted and adored by screaming fans at the record store.

With smiles plastered on their faces, the Gullwings and Demyx assumed their positions. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were at the table and took their time in signing whatever their adoring fans brought for them. Demyx stood in the shadows with a cheerful smile on his face as even he felt overwhelmed by the sea of people.

It was simply amazing.

As this was going on though, the photographer from the studio was there again. She took shot after shot of pictures of the Gullwings. She got some really good ones of them and some that weren't so great. Never stopping though, she kept snapping the pictures to get the best ones she could possibly get.

That's when Saki Itabashi found a blond problem in the scene she was trying to capture. And she wasn't about to let that happen. So she pushed her way through the crowd, nearly losing her cap and jacket in the process before snagging onto Demyx's arm. The youth didn't even have the chance to blink before he was snatched away, dragged out of the picture.

"What are you doing!" shouted Demyx. "Let me go you psycho bitch!"

"Shut up and get out of my picture," said Saki.

She left no more room for explanation as she climbed back up her ladder in her cargo capris and red t-shirt.

* * *

Terra sat in his bed with Victor sitting beside him who was trying to cuddle up with his muscular body.

"Are you still upset about what happened with Sora?" asked Victor. "I'm not offended by what happened. It was too sudden and unexpected for him to respond any other way."

"I should've done a better job at explaining though," said Terra. "I just let him run off. At least Roxas gave me a minute to explain about us and how you're more than just a quick fling for me."

"Give him time," said Victor. "Sora will get used to it eventually. Right now though, I could really use my Terra bear to cuddle up with."

Terra began to grin as he wrapped his arms around Victor, pulling the youth closer towards him.

* * *

A break was called so that the Gullwings could rest up a bit.

Rikku was getting a tad tired as she led the pack up to the apartment. With Demyx in the way, the trio couldn't discuss the progress of their mission as they searched for their princess. Shuyin was kept updated on a daily basis though, and he was even informed of Sailor Moon's healing abilities against the Phages.

With the Gullwings, Demyx, and Shuyin in the apartment, a flash went off. Rikku's jaw was wide open and that only led to her becoming infuriated by whoever took that picture. She flipped the light switch to attack whoever was out there in the darkness.

Demyx was surprised at all when he saw that it was Saki, standing there.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the Gullwings," said the dark haired woman. "I'm Saki Itabashi, I was sent to take pictures for my piece on 'The Naked Gullwings: The Girls behind the Scene'."

"That's great," shouted Rikku, "but I would appreciate it if you didn't take pictures of me while I'm yawning!" She snatched the camera from her and took out the film. Saki was surprised by such a reaction, but Demyx wanted to laugh his head off at her.

Shuyin had to intervene before Rikku went anymore hostile on the photographer. The five foot ten, blond haired manager got in the way of Rikku and Saki. He was dressed professionally in his suit, but looked more like a supermodel with his good looks that looked a little like Tidus to Demyx. Except he had a lot more muscle and was way sexier then Tidus would ever be.

"Now, Saki, you know the terms of the contract," he said, calmly. "You're supposed to avoid taking too exposing or embarrassing photos. We also have the right to approve of the ones that will appear on the article as well."

"I understand," Saki said. "I guess I was just a little eager."

"And that's why I personally hired you," said Shuyin. "I'm expecting the best from you, and nothing less."

With that settled, Shuyin escorted Saki and Demyx out so that the girls could rest.

* * *

Demyx had only two more jobs to do with the Gullwings that weekend before he was off for the school week. The blond managed to drag Sora along to a commercial that the girls were filming about some special drink called "Red Soup" that was gaining a lot of popularity lately. Sora was glad to get away with Demyx instead of dealing with Roxas and Terra who never stopped calling, texting, or popping up at the house. He just didn't feel like dealing with all of that at the moment.

Shuyin was with them, focusing more on the girls as they shot the commercial.

The girls clang their glasses together with their beach wear on. The red liquid was filled to the top and the girls drank all of the liquid with a smile on their faces. "Delicious," sang the Gullwings. "Try it, you won't be disappointed."

The director called a cut, but decided to film that again from another angle. Demyx finished pouring the next round of drinks then carried that over to the Gullwings. He gave them each a drink before running back towards Sora and their table full of drinks before the director started filming again.

"Isn't this just great?" said Demyx. "I just love this job."

Sora wasn't paying that much attention to him though as he focused on the contents of the drink. He swirled the liquid around in the cup before his curiosity and short attention span decided to get the better of him. "I wonder if this tastes any good," he said, softly. He started to drink the Red Soup just to try it. However, the contents of the drink did not agree with him.

Sora spat the stuff out like it was poisoned.

Shuyin restrained himself from laughing out loud, already imagining the disgusted look on Sora's face.

"How can anyone drink something this disgusting!" said Sora. "How can they drink it with a smile still on their face?"

"It's because they're professionals," said Demyx. "A true professional can handle anything no matter the pressures of the job. They can stay cool and level headed."

"You sound like you know about being a professional." Saki came out from behind the trailer with that camera still in her hands. She took a few, quick pictures of the Gullwings before focusing her attention on Sora and Demyx. "Well, you just might have potential if you understand that."

Demyx pretended that wasn't supposed to be an insult in disguise of a compliment.

Sora was still trying to get that nasty taste out of his mouth though, while the filming was still going on.

* * *

The final job of the day was a private photo session with Saki Itabashi, at her studio.

She was on fire as she took dozens of pictures of the Gullwings in different positions and outfits. It started out with something casual and relaxed before progressing into their professional and stage outfits. The backgrounds were solid colors that worked well with what the girls wore. Saki had already made certain that everything would come out just perfect for this shoot.

Sora made the mistake of hanging out with these "professionals" way too long. He was clinging onto his hungry stomach, while Shuyin and Demyx watched the girls. "I am starving!" said the brunet. "When do we get a lunch break?"

"They have to take a break when the girls are finished," said Shuyin. "You don't have to be here if you're that hungry. I know I'm about ready to find a convenience store to get a quick bite to eat. You're free to join me if you wish."

"Don't mind if I do!" said an excited Sora as he followed the hunky Shuyin out of the studio.

It took about another Demyx before the shoot was schedule led to end for a break. Demyx kept his eyes close on the clock to be certain that not a precious second was wasted. Now that it was time for their dinner break, Demyx began to lead the girls out of the studio.

At least, that's how it was supposed to be before Saki got in the way.

She stomped her foot on the ground, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Demyx and the Gullwings spun back around to see what in the world was going on. "We're not done yet!" argued Saki. "We still have more pictures to take."

"Not now, Ms. Itabashi," said Demyx. "It's the girls' break and everyone needs to eat."

"I disagree," said Saki. "I want everyone back to their positions. We're going to finish taking the rest of the pictures before anyone leaves this set."

"But!" said Demyx.

A hand stopped him from going any further.

Yuna patted Demyx on the shoulder with a faint smile on her face. "It's alright, Demyx," she said, calmly. "Saki is the boss for the remainder of the evening."

"Whatever she says goes," said Paine. "We'll follow her orders and worry about eating later."

"Yeah, because we're pros like that!" said Rikku. "Although, I seriously wish I could at least get a piece of bread right now."

The Gullwings returned to their spots with the flash of the photos resuming.

Saki was still standing there, looking at the shocked Demyx. She tried to keep a smile on her face as she went up to the boy. "You want to be famous someday?" asked the photographer. "I'm guessing you want to be a singer?"

"It's always been my dream," said Demyx.

"Well, don't get discouraged," she said, simply. "There will be times like this that you can't just give up because you're tired or hungry. To be a true professional, you have what it takes to push all of that away and give the greatest work of your life. Good just isn't good enough in the entertainment world. You need to be great, perfect! Now, Demyx, ask yourself this, do you have what it takes?"

She left him to think over that and returned to take the pictures of the Gullwings.

Demyx watched them all, seeing just how professional they were and how childish he was. He really did wonder if he had what it takes to be anything in this world. How could someone as naïve and childish as him could ever be true professional like Saki and the Gullwings.

It was almost…hopeless.

* * *

With the photo shoot finally over and everyone taking the time to eat, the studio was finally being shut down for the night.

Saki was amongst one of the last ones to leave the studio that night. She had her camera dangling in front of her with a bag full of film at her side. The plan was to have as much of it developed by morning that way she could present Shuyin with a portfolio. The article and pictures needed to be done by the end of Tuesday so she needed to rush to get it all done.

Taking a quick break though to get something to drink Saki got a drink from the soda machine in front of the studio. With the cool liquid rushing down her throat, she felt refreshed enough to make that long walk back home. She couldn't wait until she got home, she was so anxious in seeing how her photos came out.

Before she could even think twice about leaving though, something made her body freeze.

Standing behind her was the blond figure of Vexen. He was dressed up in his black cloak, gloves, and boots with the hood pulled down. Despite this intense heat, he was dressed in what seemed like a ridiculous outfit to Saki.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the photographer.

"There is," said Vexen. He flicked the sleeves of his cloak back to reveal the golden bracelets that he wore. A beam of darkness shot from the bracelets and rushed over towards Saki. "Show me your Star Seed!"

The darkness attacked her, inflicting pain upon her as the lotus flower that contained her Star Seed began to blossom. He took advantage of this opportunity to transform into Sailor Iron Mouse by allowing the darkness consume his body. With his uniform on, he made his approach to the photographer to see what her Star Seed had to offer him.

"Another dud," he mumbled once he saw that it turned black with her eyes glazing over.

Demyx was just leaving the studio after getting his stuff together when he saw Sailor Iron Mouse hovering over Saki's body. He realized that this was the face of their new enemy, quickly shutting himself back in the empty studio. Placing his hand over his heart, his Sailor Crystal appeared to his hand which he used to transform. "Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" he said, holding onto the heart shaped crystal. The light consumed him as stars and hearts crashed into his body.

Sailor Iron Mouse still lingered around outside, looking down at Saki's body as he waited for her to become a Phage.

"Stupid dud," he said, bitterly. "I was hoping that you would have the true crystal I was looking for."

"Well, it looks like today is really your unlucky day!" Sailor Iron Mouse spun around to the side to see Sailor Venus standing in the middle of the road. The blond had his arms spread out with his fists clenched, tightly. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty!" he shouted. "I am Eternal Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I shall punish you!

Sailor Iron Mouse began to laugh as he took a few steps away from the soon to be Phage. His arms were crossed over his chest with an icy air slowly growing around him. "Well, things have certainly gotten a lot more interesting," he said with his scientific mind already spinning. "Let us fight then, boy!"

* * *

Sora was leaving the deli with Shuyin after eating an awesome dinner with a lengthy conversation on the side.

"It makes you uncomfortable to see your uncle dating again?" said Shuyin.

"No," said Sora. "It's just…after everything he had with his last husband, it just seems wrong. This guy he's with is my age and my uncle is like thirty."

"The age gap bothers you then?"

Sora shook his head, clinging onto the fabric of his hoodie. He just closed his eyes as he followed the Gullwings' manager down the street. "I just don't know anymore," he said, weakly. "I don't know if I'm just uncomfortable with him being so young or if I'm just upset for him dating again."

"I think you're just upset about him dating again," said Shuyin. "I doubt anyone will be able to replace the feelings he had for his husband, but your uncle is entitled to be happy, don't you think?" A sigh escaped him as he looked up to the beautiful moon. Just looking at the divine moonlight made him miss his beloved that was lost to him now. "It is wrong to stand in the way of someone's happiness. So long as your uncle is truly in love with this young man, then there is nothing wrong with that. You should support that love just as he supports you."

"You're right," whispered Sora. "Thanks for the talk and dinner, Shuyin."

He nodded his head with a smile growing on his face. He opened the door to his car and got in there, but kept the door open. "You're a good kid, Sora," he said, calmly. "I can tell that there is so much love and kindness in you. Share that love with the ones you love. It's best that you don't keep that compassion bottled up within you, never to see the light of day."

With that said, Shuyin closed the door and left Sora to his thoughts.

Sora gave a weak sigh as he went over to the studio to get Demyx. The blond was his ride back home anyways so he needed to get Demyx before he ditched him, again. When he reached the studio though, he heard the fighting going on. Seeing through the shadows, he saw Sailor Venus battling against Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Oh no," said Sora. He took out his Eternal Moon Article, clinging onto the heavy compact. "I need to help him. Moon Eternal Power!" He raised the article above his head and allowed the power to surge through him. Within moments, the ribbons began to wrap around his body with feathers dancing around him and the wings at his back.

The transformation was completed once his feathery wings became solid and the ribbons finished weaving his Sailor uniform.

* * *

A flash of light went off in the sky as Sailor Venus and Sailor Iron Mouse's fight began. Venus had his fists clenched tightly as he slid his flats against the concrete. Iron Mouse stood still with perfect posture with a chilly aura around him.

They rushed towards each other again, but this time with more devastating results.

Venus smacked his fist across Iron Mouse's face as hard as he could. Iron Mouse went spiraling away, but he flipped back to land perfectly on his feet. "Well, you're not as pathetic as you seemed," spat the dark Sailor. "Let's see how long you last against my real power." A giant snowflake came to his arm, taking the form of a giant, blue shield with five spikes coming out of it. The Frozen Pride was a formidable weapon that would leave even Venus in a great deal of trouble.

He wasn't about to give up that easily though as he summoned his Sitar to his hands.

The blonds slide past each other, attempting to damage the other with their weapons. Their weapons collided for a brief second and created a flash of light that sent them both spinning away from each other. Both landed perfectly on their feet though despite the damage that their attack caused.

Venus clung onto his Sitar, unable to figure out just how he was going to outshine this fake Sailor. He was slowly losing his faith in himself and his ability to fight. He questioned his ability to be a professional singer. He had that lack of focus, that drive, to push himself beyond his limits, to his final limit.

That negativity sparked something within Venus though. The blond felt something standing at his side and looked to see just who was standing with him. Much to his surprise, it was his Summon Spirit, Siren, that stood next to him. The woman carried her harp with her, using it to cover her exposed parts.

Siren touched Venus's shoulder, sparking life into his being before she completely disappeared from sight.

"I feel you, Siren," whispered Venus. "I believe in myself now." He began to strum a chord on his Sitar, sparking the air with life. Iron Mouse watched him with a curious expression as he attempted to understand just what the boy was doing.

Venus wasted no time in playing countless chords on his Sitar with hearts dancing all around him with orange water. He played one last chord, causing all of that to disappear from sight. "Venus Eternal Wave Gigs!" shouted the blond. A stream of sparkling water came rushing out from on front of his Sitar with hearts rushing towards their freedom.

The attack went hastily towards Iron Mouse with the dark Sailor using his shield to defend himself. Iron Mouse went sliding across the concrete as he struggled to keep the attack from getting the best of him. His guard stayed strong though and he succeeded in preventing himself from being seriously injured by Venus's attack.

Sailor Venus was a little pissed at him for blocking it, but he could always hit him with a second attack.

"It looks like you need some help!" Sailor Moon came flying down from the sky with the Way to the Dawn Keyblade in his hands. He crashed beside Sailor Venus, swinging the Keyblade around in front of him. "That was a sweet attack, Venus," he said, smiling. "Too bad that the bastard had to block it."

"Oh well," said Venus, "at least you're here now."

"Not for long!" shouted Iron Mouse. "Ice Needles!" He flung his shield forward, releasing a storm of giant icicles after the Sailors.

Sailor Moon was able to block them all by slicing them to nothing with Riku's Keyblade.

Iron Mouse growled bitterly though, but then remembered his soon to be Phage. He looked back at Saki's body just as it became completely consumed with darkness. "That took longer than I expected," he said, calmly. "Farewell Sailors."

The Corridor of Darkness transported him away just as a Phage was born.

Saki became the Phage, Sailor Gekisha. The Phage had green skin with big, green eyes. Her suit was orange with a white collar and a turtle's head on her head with the shell on her back. Strapped to her right arm was a large lens that looked more like it was used as a weapon then to take pictures.

"Sailor Gekisha!" shouted the Phage. "It's time to terminate you brats! Shutter Chance!"

"Oh crap," said the Sailors.

The Phage shot her first blast at Sailor Moon, attempting to get rid of him. The brunet jumped out of the way though just as the Phage decided to fire another shot at them both. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus worked together though to get out of the way, while attempting to figure out how to stop Sailor Gekisha.

However, the Phage shot another blast that Sailor Moon just couldn't dodge. Sailor Venus decided to sacrifice himself and pushed the brunet out of harm's way. The blast hit Venus and sent him spiraling away with pain rushing throughout his body as he landed.

"Sailor Venus!" cried Sailor Moon as he knelt to his friend's side.

Sailor Gekisha was about to fire another blast when a gun shot went off.

Above the studio were the Sailor Starlights, clad in their leather outfits with their weapons in hand. This time, they didn't bother with a big speech on the Phage, deciding now was best to get to work. The power trio jumped down to the ground with Sailor Star Healer taking the lead this time.

"Enough is enough!" said Star Healer. She spun her daggers around in her hands as she gathered her energy. Bolts of electricity began to surge around her daggers before she brought them together. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" She launched the bolts of electricity without any mercy, shocking the life out of Sailor Gekisha.

The weakened Sailor Venus tapped on his friend's arm to catch his attention. The brunet looked at him, seeing just how much pain his friend looked like he was in. "Heal her, Sailor Moon," whispered Venus. "Quickly!"

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he released his friend from his hold. The brunet stood up as he summoned his scepter to his hand. Spinning the Eternal Tiare around, he gathered all the energy he needed to heal this Phage. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" he shouted, holding it above his head. Silver light mixed with angel's feathers began to spiral out of control as it reached and healed the Phage.

Sailor Gekisha cried out in joy as the attacked returned her back into Saki.

With the battle over, the Sailor Starlights took their leave with Sailor Moon chasing after them.

"Please wait!" shouted Sailor Moon. It was too late though. The Starlights were gone from sight and too far away to hear his cries. "Please, tell me something. Are you friend…or are you foe?"

"Let's hope they're friends," Venus said, while hobbling towards his friends.

The duo de-transformed and decided it was best for them to leave now.

As they left for home, a man began to stick out from the shadows of the studio. The man had been watching the Sailors for a long time now, waiting for a chance to see their true face. He now saw just who Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were.

Ansem deWise was filled with hope as he stood in the darkness with a stony look on his face.

* * *

With the battle over and done with, the gang was all together again at the diner that next day. And it was literally the entire gang that was drawn down to the diner. They had to get a second booth just to fit everyone there.

Sora was sandwiched between Roxas and Naminé. Rain was sitting on Peruru's lap with Hana at his side. Zexion was sitting on Lexaeus' lap too, while Squall and Cloud were cuddled up next to each other. Axel and Marluxia were sitting awfully close with the pyro bringing a soft smile to the pink headed boy's face after telling a totally lame joke.

All was good and quite until Demyx decided to run into the diner.

The blond happily bounced over to his friends, taking a set next to Lexaeus. "What's up guys?" he asked, sounding too perky. Last night, he got his ass kicked by a Phage and that Vexen, even though he totally owned with that new attack of his.

"Nothing much," said Cloud. "So, how is assisting the Gullwings going?"

"It was going good, but I quit," said Demyx. "I decided that I should do some growing up and stop trying to leech off of other's fame. So I'm going to work my way to the top. I have an audition to get to today for talent show today."

"That sounds like a good start," said Lexaeus. "It's good that you've finally decided to do some growing up."

"Yeah," said Zexion, "but don't grow up too much, too fast."

"That's right!" said Peruru. "We wouldn't want to lose our Demy."

Demyx started to laugh with the others when they heard the doors opened.

Terra came walking into the diner with Victor at his side. There was no point in keeping his relationship in the dark any longer seeing as how the cat was already out of the bag. He should be proud of the love he had for Victor and the strong relationship that the two of them had.

Axel ended up whistling when he saw Victor coming in, surprised that he really was that cute.

Terra and Victor ignored that as they made their way to the table. Sora began to tense up as he turned his attention back to his drink, which disappointed Terra a bit. Roxas tried to be friendly as possible as he got them both some chairs to sit on.

"We need to talk, Sora," said Terra. "You're not leaving school just so you can go see Riku for a few weeks."

"I kinda figured you would say that," said Sora.

"And," interrupted Terra, "I don't want you to hate Victor because he can never replace what Ventus and I had. No one could ever change that, but I need someone in my life, someone I have to love. Just like the rest of you have that someone special, I deserve that too. And Victor is my special someone, I love him."

Sora stopped him though by standing up from the table with a soft sigh escaping his lips. The brunet pushed his hair upward as he took a good look at them both, seeing Terra holding onto Victor's hand. "Does it really matter what I have to say? You're the parent, Terra, not me," he said, softly. "But you are right; you deserve to have that someone you can love. I'm glad that you found someone special to you and I really do wish you both the best of luck."

He made his way to Victor, taking hold of his other hand. He clasped both his hands around it as he smiled at Victor with his baby blues. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Victor," said Sora. "I apologize about the other day. I just wasn't ready to see that…I wasn't expecting it. Promise me though that you will make my dad very happy."

"I promise, Sora," said Victor. "I'll make him happy until my last breath."

"Wait!" shouted Demyx. "Just how much does he know about all of us? Does he know the big group secret?"

"Yes," said Terra. "He knows about us being Soldiers."

"I won't reveal your secret to anyone," said Victor. "I'll take that secret to my grave."

"Well, good then," said Axel. "Cause if you ratted us out, then we'd have to kill you!"

It was clear to everyone that was a joke so they chuckled that one out. Terra took his seat beside Victor, holding onto his hand still. The group was all together with laughter filling the air, pushing away the awkward confusion that had been clouding their thoughts for the past few weeks.

Right now, they would enjoy their moment together as friends and family.

* * *

END! WOOOO! I hope you guys liked that chapter too!

On the next chapter, Yuna has issues with the director of the musical that the Gullwings are starring in! With this disruption, Yuna is lagging behind on her studies, which leads to Axel to offer his tutoring services to help out only to get shot down. While Yuna pushes herself to the limit and reveals a stunning secret, Vexen goes after his next target, and Xemnas has a meeting with a special prisoner! Find out what happens in **Gun Mage's Musical!**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: WOOOO! Here's my newest update! The last one for a bit now. Also, a word to the wise. I suggest that those of you who haven't voted for the new fan fic do so now! Because when I post the new Bullet chapter *which will be soon* I'm closing the poll! Well, that's it for now! Dont forget to review because they make me happy and give you better updates! P.S. This chapter has a bit of a Marly X Axel in it, just a bit! Read and review!

**Gun Mage's Musical:**

The music was going off at full blast with the dancers throwing their bodies around in the spacious studio. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were in front of the dancers as they led the pack in the rehearsal for their next, big event. The Gullwings were starring in a TV musical that was directed by the mysterious director that had all of Tokyo buzzing. The girls were supposed to be the heroines of the musical as they led an underground group of city kids from corruption on the streets.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine gave it their all just as they always did with all of their performances.

Shuyin stood in the corner of the room as he watched the girls work. The mysterious director was also beside him and covered up in a few layers. She wore a simple cap and glasses, watching the girls like a hawk. A suspicious scowl caught Shuyin's attention, making him worry for the fate of his girls.

He had always been defensive of the Gullwings, especially since they lost their shinning princess who they've spent the past year searching for. It was hard work, but they were all dedicated in finding her before the Great Darkness had its way with her. That is why Shuyin needed to defend the Gullwings so that they may succeed with their mission.

"Enough!" shouted the director. "Stop!" The Gullwings and dancers ceased their movement, frozen still by the director's sudden command. Shuyin was also caught off his guard as the music came to an abrupt stop.

The director, Akane Gushiken, stormed up to the Gullwings with a furious scowl. Her tied up, red hair making her look all the more intimidating for the girls and dancers. "This is not how I want you to perform, Yuna!" she said, focusing on the brunette of the group. "You either need to shape up or leave right now. I will replace you if I must."

Yuna was in complete shock as she stood there, looking at the director. Rikku and Paine stood beside her as they were shocked by this as well. "What do you mean I need to shape up?" asked the young woman. "What is wrong with my performance? How is it not to your liking?"

"Like I said," said the director, "you need to shape up. Your performance is poor compared to the others. Your acting, singing, and dancing! That is your weakness. Now, let's try it again from the beginning. Get it right this time, Yuna!"

If looks could kill, Akane would be dead on the ground. Yuna was shooting rays of hate from her eyes as she did all she could to contain the raw anger that was building up within her. Rikku had to remind her to chill out and calmly try this again.

They started the routine from the top with Yuna dancing at the very front.

Yuna performed the routine flawlessly and even sang along with the music. The girls were doing just well and the dancers were giving it their all as well. They were doing just fine, according to everyone else in the room. However, only one opinion mattered and that was the opinion that belonged to Akane Gushiken.

"Enough!" shouted the director. "It's still not good enough. From the top, people. Yuna, get it right or I will replace you."

Yuna was becoming so furious with Akane that Shuyin worried that he needed to intervene before the director was killed.

* * *

That next day, a math test was the main concern of Sora Tsukino.

He was biting at his pencil's eraser as he scanned through everything in the test. Why oh why did he not pay more attention in the class? He was about to have his first fail in the semester, and it was only the third week of class! Sure, that was the longest he held out before, but he didn't want to restart his failing streak in college. He actually wanted to pass something without having Zexion hack into the computers to change his grade.

Not that they had to do that often, Zexion had morals and refused to be used by Sora.

While Sora knew that he was going to fail horribly, he looked around the rest of the room to see how the others were fairing. Everyone else seemed to be doing good and a few seemed to be stressed out by the test. They all looked and felt more confident then how Sora felt, which just made him feel all the more worse.

That's when he noticed Yuna sitting behind him. She was so distracted by her rehearsal and thoughts of murdering the director that she failed to study for the exam. It was beginning to reflect on her performance because she too was struggling.

Sora felt relieved to know that there was somebody else in the room that was going to do just as terrible as he was.

* * *

Once the test was over, Sora and Demyx carted their asses out of the math class with tears streaming down their faces. They walked outside where Zexion and Hana were already waiting for them. Squall was visiting them too since he didn't have any classes that day, so he figured it would be fun to bother them. Peruru also didn't have to work today so he had Rain with him as they paid the others a visit.

Sora and Demyx were holding onto each other as tears rolled down from their sockets.

"I can't believe how hard that test was!" cried Demyx. "We're going to be stuck in the make-up test together!"

"I know," cried Sora. "Let's make a pact though; if we fail then we fail together! I'll never leave your side, Demy!"

"I won't leave you either, Sora!"

The two idiots kept up with the crying, while the other three merely shook their heads at them. And while they kept their crying up, Yuna passed as she attempted to storm away from the building after getting her terrible scores back. She didn't want to linger around longer than necessary because she just wanted to get away from everything and everyone.

Sora managed to pry himself away from Demyx long enough to see her fleeing figure. Demyx also noticed this too just as Rikku and Paine was coming out of the building. The dynamic duo immediately abandoned their group as they rushed over to Yuna's side. They knew her name was on the list of students who had to make-up the exams so they decided to offer their help to her.

"We could walk with you to the make-up exam if you want," said Sora.

"Yeah, there is strength in numbers, maybe this time we'll pass," said Demyx.

Yuna shook her head as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. She turned towards the duo, noticing the others getting closer towards them. "I'm not upset over the test," she told them. "I'm just annoyed with the director of this stupid musical! I have half the nerve to quit the whole thing."

"Relax Yunie!" said Rikku. "I'm sure she doesn't really hate you. It's probably all one big misunderstanding."

"Just focus on passing your make-up," said Paine. "We don't want to hang out with a total failure for the rest of our lives."

"And that's where I come in!" From out of nowhere, Axel popped up and practically attacked Demyx and Sora as he pushed them away from Yuna. The pyro was still dressed up in his work clothes from the restaurant. It wasn't the same restaurant he trashed with Demyx and Zell all those years ago though. "You see back during our high school entrance exams, we all supported each other and studied together to get in!" he said, happily. "Squall and I were already in high school so we had many tutoring session to help the rest of us out!"

Zexion had to butt in though, calling out the bullshit card in that. He grabbed hold of Axel's spiky head and dragged him back. "As I recall, Axel, I was the one who was doing all the tutoring," he said, bluntly. "You just sat there and made fun of how dumb Sora was."

Sora confirmed that with Demyx and Squall backing him up, which shut Axel back down until he was silent in the corner. Peruru and Hana stayed out of this one though since they knew nothing about it. This all happened months before they had even met or came into their Sailor abilities.

The Gullwings though were a little freaked out by the red head though, deciding to move a few inches further away from him.

Yuna was just about to leave for rehearsals when she noticed the others failed to follow her. Wondering what was up; she turned back around to see that Rikku and Paine were still talking to them. That's also when she noticed the paper in Rikku's hands that was bleeding with red ink that went on forever.

"Wow, that is a low score," said Peruru.

"It's a sixteen!" laughed Rikku. "I couldn't believe it was that bad!"

"Neither could I," said Paine. "It's a little strange to see her performing so poorly."

"Will you shut up about that!" shouted Yuna. "We need to get going before we're late!"

Rikku and Paine waved them goodbye before running off to catch up with Yuna. Sora and Demyx quickly began to chase after them since they wanted to see this musical for themselves. Squall was dragged by an energetic Rain with Hana and Peruru following after them.

Zexion and Axel were the only ones left. Axel was still pouting, while Zexion just stood there. "I'm ditching you too," said Zexion. "Have fun at your study party." He started to run off with Axel pouting even more.

* * *

They were back at the studio now with Sora and company watching the rehearsal going on.

Once again, the director wasn't holding back any punches for Yuna. Her furious scowls could not only be heard, but felt as well. No matter what Yuna did or how well she performed that just wasn't enough for Akane. It was almost like she had some sort of personal grudge against her that made not a lick of sense for anyone.

Finally, it got to the point where Shuyin had to call for a quick break so that the rising tensions would deflate. The director respected Shuyin's input enough that she caved in to allow such a break during her rehearsals. A heavy sigh of relief escaped Shuyin as he realized just how close that woman was coming to dying.

The Gullwings followed Shuyin out of the room where the others followed down the stairs.

Yuna punched the soda machine just as her Sprite came out. She angrily snatched the drink out as she withheld the urge to kill a certain someone. "Ugh!" she growled. "That bitch is starting to get on my last nerve. She complains about me, but won't say a damn thing about how I'm supposed to improve!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" asked Rikku.

"She doesn't seem that bad," said Paine.

"That's because she likes you two!" shouted Yuna. "It's almost like she has a personal grudge against me. What did I ever do that was so bad?"

"You could've wronged her in a past life," joked Shuyin. "Maybe you were best friends or something odd. You always fight with those you love."

"Not funny!" Yuna said, angrily. "She just hates my guts!"

"Fight with the ones you love," said Sora. "That reminds me of a certain someone."

Axel leaned over from the railing, poking at Sora's big head. "Oh, I wonder who that could be?" he said, bitterly. "I know of a certain Porcupine Head who provokes everyone around him into getting a fight. Maybe if he weren't so annoyingly immature then these things wouldn't happen."

"And maybe if a certain fire crotch wasn't such a little bitch then the Porcupine Head wouldn't have to bite back!"

The duo were about to rip each other's heads off when the sound of the door slamming open, catching them off guard.

"Break's over!" Akane showed up from the top of the staircase with her arms crossed over her chest. Her commanding voice yielded everyone else's attention, making her the center of the universe for a moment. "Maybe if you would stop complaining then you could focus on the task at hand. As for your fan club, they need to go, Yuna. I see that you decided to become a professional only to have a group of boys and a girl fawning after you."

That actually offended the others, deeply.

"What a bitch," whispered Squall.

"I'm not a lesbian," said Hana, "if that's what she's trying to say."

"Why does her voice sound so familiar?" whispered Axel.

Akane was too busy with her rant to listen to the others. Yuna was holding back her tongue as she took every word that the director had to say to her. Every last mean word that made Yuna want to inflict the maximum amount of pain in the most amount of time.

"Now, it's time to return to the studio," said the director. "I want to see you all at your best!"

Axel's eyes lit up just as he recognized where he heard that voice before. He paid attention to the cross dangling from her neck, and knew just exactly who that was. "Sister Angela!" he said, jumping from the stairs.

Her eyes leaped with fear as she too recognized Axel from the Catholic School he spent most of his education attending.

* * *

The magazine was actually interesting and showed promising candidates to Vexen.

"Let's see, Akane Gushiken," said Vexen. He scanned the page for every bit of detail that it had on her. A smile began to widen on his face just as he saw how mysterious this target was. "No detail is known about her personal life, but she can easily be called a rising star in the film industry. Her two films already won her awards from the acting community, and her coming musical is receiving the attention from critics and fans."

Vexen saw just how much of a stunning target the mysterious director would be.

While he sat in the lounge of a hotel, the phone in his briefcase began to go off. His initial mission from the Superior was supposed to find stars lurking around the city. However, this lead seemed to be more promising for the blond haired Animamate pleased as he removed the large phone from the case, catching the attention of the business men beside him.

He slammed the phone down on the table in front of him before answering it. He raised the receiver to his ear to speak to the person on the other end. "Hello, this is Executive Vexen," he said, pleasantly. "Yes, Superior, sir. I found an interesting candidate for the position. She is called a rising star. Yes sir. I'll get to work on it right away."

Hanging up on the Superior, Vexen quickly packed up and made his leave out of the building to hunt down Akane.

* * *

When rehearsal was over that day, Yuna decided to do a little bit of searching for this Sister Angela. So she had to beat the information out of Axel to see what church she was at. Well, she didn't have to beat him up, she just had to promise him backstage passes for the next show. This led to the others begging for passes as well.

Now, Yuna was at the only Catholic Church in the district to find Sister Angela. She found her easily enough though, which made her smile a bit. Sister Angela was inside one of the smaller chapels that were all over the church. She was busy praying so she didn't even hear Yuna as she came in.

"I didn't think a nun could direct a musical," Yuna said, startling the nun. "I thought it went against your code or something."

"Music isn't a sin," said Sister Angela, "but I would prefer that the Mother Superior didn't know about my directing talents. She might force me to quit working as a director."

Yuna walked into the chapel, being quite as she took a seat in the front row. She crossed her legs as she looked up to the Virgin Mary that her arms stretched open. "I wouldn't think of doing that," she said, calmly. "Even if you are a little rude, I wouldn't do something like that to you."

Sister Angela took a seat beside Yuna with a soft smile on her face. She brushed the wrinkles from her dark clothes, while sitting in silence for a moment. This made Yuan a little paranoid as she tried to figure out just what she was thinking.

"I've seen one of your concerts," said Sister Angela. "You are a very excellent performer."

Why did Yuna find that to be total bullshit? She wanted to call her out on that, but decided it would probably be best to humor the nun. "Really?" asked Yuna. "You think I'm an excellent performer, but you find my performance in the studio to be revolting."

"You didn't let me finish," said Sister Angela. "Your concert performance is flawless. The drive is there, I can see the passion you have. When you sing, it's like you're calling out to someone special, someone who means so much to you. I don't see that drive, the passion, while you are at rehearsals. You lack that focus when you perform for me, and that is why I see you as half a professional! You cannot stretch your focus into other arts and studies that is your weakness."

Yuna closed her eyes as she slowly began to understand just what she was talking about. When they sang, they were calling out to someone special. They were singing for their lost princess, hoping that if they sang and became popular enough then she would recognize them and make herself known. It was the only plan they had left though with the Great Darkness threatening the entire galaxy.

"I see," said Yuna. "You think I lack the focus and drive to give my best for your musical."

"I truly do," said Sister Angela. "Now, if you excuse me, Yuna, I need to go."

"I still hate you," Yuna said, bluntly, "but you've earned my respect, Sister."

Sister Angela began to laugh as she took the compliment before making her leave from the chapel.

* * *

Sora was hiding next to the chapel so she witnessed Sister Angela leaving unscratched. He thought that was a little odd seeing how much Yuna disliked her. Then again, Sora did think if you beat up a nun then that would be an automatic sentence to Hell. And he may not be a Christian of any kind, but he did believe that there was a Hell somewhere in the universe.

He waited until Yuna was out of the building before deciding to follow her.

"I understand her more now," said Yuna. "I think I know what I have to do. I have to give it my all, to be the very best I can be! I need to change my way, rethink my tactics."

Sora began to chuckle a bit as he kept following beside her. His eyes closed for a moment before he turned towards her with a starry look in his eyes. "You know, I'm beginning to like you more and more," he said, calmly. "You're not that stuck up popstar I thought you were. There is actual depth in your character."

"I'm glad I earned your approval," said Yuna. "Now, excuse me. I need to get going."

The phone started to ring, which took all of Sora's attention away from Yuna. He quickly answered the phone and was greeted by Riku's calming voice. "Hey baby!" he said, excitedly. "No, I was on my way home. Yeah, I so failed the test, but Demyx and I are going to make it up. I've missed you so much. I wish you would come home soon. Hehe, yeah baby. I love you too."

Sora was as giddy as could be as he resumed his stalking of Yuna, while he conversed with his Riku.

And hiding in the corners of the road, Ansem watched Sora carefully as he tried to learn more of what made this boy tick. He was careful about how close he got to the boy and his friends. He had his suspicions about them all as he thought they were all the Sailor Soldiers that fought in the name of truth and justice.

He had to wait though before he could confirm this theory though.

* * *

Axel stumbled into the diner with a pouty look on his face. He made his way to their usual booth and saw that Marluxia was the only one there today. There were books everywhere, some closed and some open. Marluxia was picking away at his head, pulling on his hair as he stared down at one book in particular.

Axel decided to bother Marluxia while he was going bonkers.

"What's bothering you?" asked Axel. "Are the problems that hard to solve?"

Marluxia was startled to see Axel standing right there, and by himself too. Well, he was more surprised than anything else. Axel was always with somebody whether it be Sora, Demyx, or Peruru, or anyone else. "Yeah, Roxas and Naminé ditched me so I'm stuck preparing for this test on my own," said the pink haired youth. "Its like the questions are in a whole other language unknown to man."

The red head started to nod his head as he took a seat beside him. He looked over to the book to see just what was Marluxia studying for. "I know what that feels like," said Axel. "Ouch, I hate those kinds of equations. They were a bitch to figure out, but they're easier when you have someone to explain them too. Would you like my help?"

"I think I'd rather call Zexion," said Marluxia. "I'm not sure how good you are at math."

"I'm a lot better at it then you give me credit for," said Axel.

Marluxia was about to disagree when Axel took the book and notebook away from him anyways. Axel was already scribbling down a few things, while Marluxia just sat there and watched. He was silent as he just watched what Axel was doing. He remembered his confession to Squall, how he felt so distant from them all, and how Squall had to remind him that they were all his friends. He shouldn't be trying so hard to push everyone away from him, he didn't have to spend this life alone.

Besides, Axel was a good friend, an odd friend but a good friend.

"Alright, here's what you do," Axel said as he began to explain the equation to Marluxia.

* * *

Just as night was settling in the city, Akane was sitting in a chair trying to get some rest in the studio. Her thoughts were so focused on nailing the performance just right, but even she was reaching her limits. She was slowly exhausting herself to the point of no return. If she didn't get a few moments of rest then she would probably end up passing out while standing.

She was beginning to feel a bit refreshed when she heard the door open. The director rose from her chair and saw Yuna standing on the other side. Yuna's arms were flat on her sides; while the director had hers crossed with her head tilted as she tried to figure out her purpose for being here.

"You're right," said Yuna. "I lack that passion before, but I'm willing to give it my all if you're still willing to give me the chance."

"Alright then," Akane said, while smiling. "I suggest that you changed into something a little more flexible so we can get this done right."

Yuna nodded her head as she quickly changed out of her previous outfit. She found her shorts and tank top in her locker. With that on, she made her way back into the studio just as the director began to play the music. She assumed her starting position with one hand on her hip and the other dangling free beside her.

She remained silent until she heard her cue in the song.

Yuna sprang to life with motion and emotion that she never displayed before to Akane. The director watched as Yuna worked on the routine with more motivation and passion then she ever had for it before. This was the Yuna she saw performing, this was a girl with passion and dedication for what she did.

She flung her hands up in the air before bringing them back down, dragging her knees down to the ground. She pushed her waist up, while stretching her hand up in the air. She twirled her torso around then laid down on the ground before kicking a leg up into the air.

Akane cut the music after just one performance. Yuna looked up at her, fearing that she was still going to say that she wasn't good enough at it. But the smile on Akane's face seemed to prove different; she began to applaud Yuna's work.

"That's exactly what I wanted to see," she said, happily. "Let's do it again then we'll work on the next number."

Yuna nodded her head and got to work.

She gave a spectacular performance again for the opening number of the musical. And with the music coming to an end, Akane switched to the next song so that Yuna could progress further. Yuna wasn't too familiar with the routine, but didn't mean she wasn't going to try her very best. She pushed herself as far as she could, while displaying that same amount of passion that she had for her art.

Once again, the director was impressed by this new Yuna.

"Alright," said Akane. "I think that's enough for today. It's getting late, and even an idol needs to study for her exams."

"Not yet," panted Yuna. "I want to try that routine one more time before giving up for the day."

Akane kept on smiling as she directed Yuna back into position.

Outside of the studio, Sora was watching just how well Yuna had progressed in less than a day. It was simply remarkable that she could turn over a new leaf in such a short amount of time. Not that was a bad thing, it was actually quite impressive. He was glad to see that she wasn't a potentially stuck up diva any longer.

She was a real person now.

While Sora was distracted by this, Axel came sneaking up behind him. Axel had helped Marluxia study for his exam and left the boy feeling far more confident than before. The red head knew that Sora would be here though, and that brunet had an exam to study for himself! So Axel hooked his arm around Sora's neck before yanking him away from the doorway.

"Come on, Sora!" said Axel. "You have a make-up exam to study for!"

"Wait Axel!" cried Sora as he was being dragged away. "I want to see the rest of the show!"

Axel ignored Sora's cries as he dragged him out of the building, literally, kicking and screaming.

* * *

Akane was kind enough to get some coffee for the both of them, deciding that it was almost time for them both to leave. It was starting to get late and she knew for a fact that Yuna had a make-up exam to study for before tomorrow. She appreciated Yuna's dedication to the musical, but she couldn't allow her to fail a test because of the musical.

With two hot coffees in her hands, Akane was getting ready to return to the studio when she felt a chilly presence in the room. She heard someone call her name and when she turned around she saw that it was Vexen standing there. A startled gasp escaped her lips just as Vexen began to smile with some joy.

"Forgive me," he said, softly, "but are you Akane? The director of this play."

"Yes, that is me," said Akane. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," said Vexen. "I'm from Galaxy TV, and I was wondering if you would be so kind to do an interview with us on our upcoming segment. We would love to have talent such as yourself speak."

Akane felt flattered but she had to deny such an offer. If she was to maintain her secret then she couldn't do a public interview that would appear on TV. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I will have to decline," she said, calmly. "I enjoy my personal freedom from the press. If I were to do such an open interview then I would lose that privacy."

Vexen merely closed his eyes at her, shaking his head at her. A disappointed sigh escaped him before he took a good look at her. "What a shame," said the blond. "I'm sure the interview would've been fantastic." As the words left his lips, darkness began to consume his body as he transformed into Sailor Iron Mouse.

Akane gave a loud enough scream that alerted Yuna to danger.

Meanwhile, Sailor Iron Mouse quickly attacked the director with darkness. The darkness had its way with the woman, forcing the removal of her Star Seed from her body. The lotus flower began to blossom in front of her chest before taking the shape of a white Star Seed that quickly turned black.

Yuna watched in horror from above, terrified to see that the director would soon be a Phage. The only good thing about this was that Iron Mouse wasn't about to claim a true Star Seed. "I have to stop this," she said, softly. "I won't allow her to suffer any longer."

"I can see you, girl," said Sailor Iron Mouse. He titled his head up, focusing his sight on her. A dark smile bloomed on his face as he took a good look at the startled Yuna. "Want to see something neat?" He was referring to Akane's slow transformation into a Phage. The darkness completely consumed her body before it revealed a blue skinned figure in a pink, green, and yellow Sailor uniform. "Sailor Director, dispose of this girl!"

He disappeared within a Corridor of Darkness just as the Phage rose to her feet. Sailor Director wore a pink vest with yellow trimming, white shoulder guards, and a green collar. A pocket watch served as her tie-clip, with a strip of film around her neck, a pink skirt, white boots, and a pair of cross earrings dangling from her ears. Her orange hair was long and flowed lusciously as she covered her eyes with a pair of glasses.

"What a stunning girl!" said the Phage. "Let's see how well you perform for me." She grabbed a blow horn and a video camera from out of thin air. She aimed the camera at Yuna with a joyful smile on her face. "Camera, Start!" A roll of film began to unwind from her camera, slowly making its way over towards Yuna. Despite appearing to be a weak and fragile attack, Sailor Director's attack destroyed part of the railing in one hit.

Yuna threw herself to the ground in an effort to dodge the attack. There was rubble around her was pretty bad and she was honestly surprised by how much strength that this Phage had. "I have to stop you, no matter what!" she said, strongly. "Forgive me, Akane." Yuna got up on her feet just as an earpiece microphone appeared on the side of her face. The earpiece had a pentagon shape with a five pointed star on it, three gems around the star, with a transparent light-blue wing coming out from it. "Fighter Eternal Star Power!"

Yuna began to spin around just as red rose petals began to circle around her body. Her clothes began to fade away as ribbons of light with her nude body glowing. The petals turned black as they landed around her, giving life to her Sailor uniform. The winged star brooch appeared at the front of her chest with the beaded tiara appearing last.

Sailor Star Fighter made her appearance on the battlefield. She armed herself with her twin guns as she prepared to do battle with this Phage. "I fight to protect the light of this galaxy," she said, strongly. "I am Sailor Star Fighter!"

Sailor Director did not care at all, she only wanted to defeat this Sailor. She attacked Star Fighter again, but the girl found it easier to dodge as a Sailor then in her civilian form. Star Fighter rolled away from harm and quickly sprang back to her feet.

* * *

Outside of the studio, Sora forced Axel to take him back just in time to see Star Fighter doing battle with a Phage. Both boys quickly ran somewhere safe for them to transform into Sailors.

Sora raised the compact into the air as he called forth his power. "Moon Eternal Power!" shouted Sora. He was consumed by light with feathers and ribbons dancing all around him.

Axel focused on summoning his Sailor Crystal, which took the form of a red flame. "Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Axel. His body was consumed by red ribbons with fire rushing after him as he transformed.

* * *

"I need more power," said Star Fighter. "I need to change."

Taking advantage of this pause in battle, Sailor Star Fighter began to charge her energy. She focused her breathing into a steady rhythm until she felt the power ready to be unleashed. "Sailor Star Change, transform! Gun Mage!" shouted Star Fighter. She dropped her guns in front of her with them exploding with rays of light. A ring of light began to circle around Star Fighter as she transformed into a new form.

The light faded, revealing her new appearance. Star Fighter's Gun Mage form led to her wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt that was tight on her body. A yellow necklace circled around her neck along that matched her tiara. Purple gloves ran up to her elbows with a funky ring around her wrists. She wore a long skirt that went down to her ankles that was purple as well, but with a blue sash sewn onto the fabric as well. Purple boots went up to her knees with white plates covering her toes.

In her hands was an oddly shaped, orange gun that had a pink energy ring floating in front of it. Star Fighter waved this gun in front of her as she spun herself around. "Prepare yourself for a phantasmagoric panoply of magical powers," shouted Star Fighter. "Your abilities will be mine!"

"Camera, Start!" shouted Sailor Director.

The film began to unwind and Star Fighter simply stood her ground. She raised her gun up, absorbing the film strip into her weapon with rays of light shooting all over the place. Star Fighter was pushed back a bit by the raw force of the attack, but she had survived in unscratched.

"My turn," said Star Fighter. "Prepare to be defeated by your own attack!"

"Wait!" Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Mars rushed into the studio to stop Star Fighter from destroying the Phage. Sailor Moon was more than prepared to put himself in danger should it mean that the Phage would be spared from destruction. "There is no need to destroy her," he told Star Fighter. "I can heal the Phages, remember! This senseless destruction is pointless!"

"If only you understood how right you are," said Star Fighter. "But you cannot understand just how much harm these Phages have done to us in the past. You cannot save every single one, Sailor Moon. Some Phages will be destroyed if not by us then by the Shadow Galactica. They will use them until they have reached their usefulness. At least this way, they die the most humane way possible."

"Bullshit!" shouted Sailor Mars. He jumped in front of Sailor Moon with his arms stretched wide. A stream of fire began to run down from the orbs on his shoulders to his hands. The fire took the form of his faithful Chakrams, which he held in both hands. "You're taking the coward's way out. Trying to convince us what you're doing is noble and for the greater good, well fuck the greater good! The greater good takes too much away from us all to even be considered good! We fight for the true good in the world, the good that will protect everyone without the use of sacrifice!"

A fiery spirit began to hover behind Sailor Mars that surprised Sailor Moon, Star Fighter, and even the Phage. Mars was oblivious to this summoning until he felt Ifrit standing behind him. The Summon Spirit of Fire touched Mars with his beastly hand, giving his fire to the young man.

Mars closed his eyes as he felt Ifrit's power become one with his. The Chakrams in his hands were burning with fire that made the youth certain of what he must do. "Thank you, Ifrit," he said, calmly. "I feel you with me now. Together, we will change Star Fighter's ways!"

"Enough!" shouted Sailor Star Fighter. She pointed her gun at Sailor Mars, unleashing the energy that was stocked up within it. Pulling the trigger was all that needed to be done to release the attack she stole from Sailor Director. "Blue Bullet Reflection!" A strip of film began to unroll from the gun, but at a speed far greater then Sailor Director's attack.

Eternal Sailor Mars wasn't about to be outdone though. Not after Ifrit gave him the power to use his full potential against Star Fighter. So by spinning his Chakrams around his hands, he gathered fire for his weapons. "Mars Eternal Explosion!" he shouted. He swung the Chakrams forward, unleashing a giant Chakram that would erupt into a massive explosion.

Their two attacks met in the center of the break area, erupting into a fiery explosion that kicked up a lot of dust and derby that sent Sailor Director spiraling to the ground.

Sailor Moon knew that the Phage was weakened enough for his attack to actually do some good. So he quickly summoned the Eternal Tiare to his hand to heal the Phage with his scepter. He spun the scepter in his hands before pulling it above his head. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. A silver ray of light erupted from the top of the scepter with feathers circling around the Phage.

The light quickly healed Sailor Director, returning her back to Akane. And with the Phage healed, Sailor Star Fighter decided that it was time for her to make her leave. She moved herself out of the building with Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon following her outside.

Star Fighter stopped in the middle of the road, taking a moment to pause to talk to them. "I truly wish that we aren't enemies," she told the both of them. "We could sure use your help in saving the Light from the Darkness."

She quickly disappeared from sight before they could question her about anything.

Mars rolled his eyes out of annoyance as he began to march back home, while Sailor Moon just stood there like a dummy.

Meanwhile, Ansem continued to watch Sailor Moon from the shadows as he knew that Sora and Sailor Moon were one and the same. His theory was true, which gave him enough hope to confront the boy at a later time. He would need Sailor Moon's help, the help of the White Moon Prince if he were to make amends for the sins he committed.

He could only pray that the Moon Prince would listen to his plea for help.

* * *

"A 98!"

Demyx and Sora were feeling incredibly depressed as they stared at the paper. Yuna was flaunting her good grades before the two, while they had just barely passed the make-up. That so was not fair of her to do! Why did she get to pass with flying colors and they didn't?

Yuna nodded her head as a proud smile formed on her lips. She stuffed the paper into her bag just as Rikku and Paine began to surround her. "That's right," she said, happily. "I have mastered stretching myself thin. I can focus on being a performer, a student, and a young woman without any difficulty now."

The boys were too bitter about what just happened to pay any attention to her anymore as she led the other Gullwings to rehearsals.

"I can't believe I only got a 73," mumbled Demyx.

"I can't believe I only got a 71," cried Sora.

The duo sighed as they wondered if Yuna just slept with the professor for that high grade.

* * *

In the depths of the dark dimension, Xemnas sat on his golden throne that was located at the head of the dragon starship. He rested both of his arms on the rests, while his amber eyes were sealed shut. He showed not a single sign of life as his mind drifted off from this world. He was projecting his own spirit from his body, in hopes of being able to glimpse into the future to see his victory.

The future showed a city in ruins with Xemnas sitting on a golden throne on top of it. The darkness was beginning to swallow this world, but something was stopping him from achieving that victory. The last bit of light in the world was fighting for its survival, and it wasn't about to give up. He saw as Eternal Sailor Moon led his friends into their final battle with no mercy written on his innocent, blue eyes.

Xemnas's vision ended with the man rising from his seat. The Golden King needed more answers to his vision if he was to interpret its meaning. The vision ended too soon, he needed to know who would be the champion of that battle. He knew the light of the White Moon Prince was the only force that could stop him at this point. He needed to make sure that the prince's light was snuffed down to nothing.

So Xemnas abandoned his throne for the depths of his ship. He wandered down the gray hallway until he reached a door with the Nobody insignia written on it. The Superior pressed the palm of his hand on the door, opening the prison cell for him. He entered the chamber to see a small figure, curled into a ball within this hopeless chamber.

The entire room was gray, a hopeless gray that would lead to its victims insanity. Chains were also sealed away in the room to prevent the captive from using his abilities to escape. There was a single bed, a toilet, and a small shower so that captive may clean himself.

The young captive wore the cloak that all the members of the Organization shared. Xemnas did this in order to persuade the youth to give into the Darkness and relinquish his Light. The captive refused to give into the Superior's demands, which led to his daily punishments. Xemnas wasn't above striking a child nor did he care that the child was a prince.

"Are you willing to work with me today or do you wish to disobey me?" said the Superior.

"It depends," mumbled a weak, cracked voice. "It depends if you're going to ask me to join you again. If so then you know my answer."

Xemnas had a humorous smile on his face as he approached the youth's form. The boy curled and flinched as the man made his approach to him. Xemnas knelt down to one knee, reaching into his hood to touch the soft flesh underneath. "That's not why I came down here today," he said, calmly. "I want you to answer the questions to a vision I had, Prince Sol."

The boy flinched again at the mention of his old title. The disgraced Prince of Sol could not bear to heart that title; it only reminded him of his failure to defend his planet from this man. "What is it that you want to know, Xemnas?" he hissed, bitterly.

"Who will win in the final battle," said Xemnas, "me or Sailor Moon?"

"Is that it?" laughed the broken prince. "I'll tell you who the victor is, Xemnas. You will fall at the hands of the White Moon Prince. He will overcome your darkness by the purity and strength of his heart. He will save this galaxy from annihilation for he is the Key that will lead the universe to eternal peace."

Xemnas's eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed onto the youth's neck. He brought them both to their feet and slammed the prince against the wall so hard that his hood fell off. Black hair with natural blue highlights with lightly tanned skin and violet colored eyes flashing into view. The Prince of Sol was a handsome youth at sixteen, and showed much promise into becoming a handsome man should he survive Xemnas.

The Superior freed the youth's neck, but only replaced that with his entire body as he pressed it against the younger.

"You mustn't tell lies, my prince," whispered the dark voice of the Superior. He gently stroked the frightened cheek with the tips of his gloves. He didn't want to do too much harm to the boy; he still needed him after all. "I don't want to hurt you for being a liar. I need you by my side if I'm to rule the universe as King. I think you should reconsider my offer."

"I'll never be one of your puppets!" spat the prince. "I won't betray the few, surviving Sailor Soldiers, nor will I betray my people."

"I killed all of your people, Xeikm," said Xemnas. "After our battle, I made sure to destroy every last soul that resided on Sol, including your father. You are the only one still alive." He kept stroking that flesh with his fingers before laying a soft kiss on the boy's lips. The fear in the prince's eyes was just marvelous to Xemnas. "We are kindred spirits, Xeikm. We are the last of our kind. We shouldn't both have to be alone in the entire cosmos."

Xeikm, the fallen Prince of Sol, held his pain back as he prepared himself for the punishment that Xemnas would perform upon him.

* * *

End!

GASP! I finally included Prince Sol into the story and GASP his name is Xeikm? Alright, before you guys get a little pissy with me, let me explain more about Xeikm (my pen name). A while back, I was in this RPG were we had the options of making our own original character for the Organization. That's how Xeikm came to be! It's an anagram of Mike with a X included. Xeikm is the 18th member of the Organization, his title is The Mystic Child, his element is magic *he was a witch while he was a Somebody*, and he also has the gift of visions. He was a little more loyal to the Organization then the other Neophytes, trying to kill Marluxia alongside Zexion and the other underground members. So there you have it! That's the backstory of MY Xeikm. Now read and review!

On the next chapter, a comet passes over Tokyo that has the whole city buzzing. A friend of Ansem is researching the comet and its affects. The professor takes his students out onto a trip to the observatory, which also happens to have Roxas and Marluxia's class along. Zexion and Paine start to discuss the meaning of romance and friendship when Vexen makes his move. See how things turn out and a secret that Ansem is hiding from the others in **Dark Knight's Comet!**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Here we go! Another chapter is done for and what a chapter it is! Before you start reading though, the readers have spoken! The poll is closed and the winning fan fic is "A New Beginning!" I'll get to work on it right away. The other fan fics will be written too, just at a later date. The second place fan fic is the Twilight story "Once in a Blue Moon." I'll probably start writing that one after I finish Bullet for My Soul, which won't be till November/December. A New Beginning will start this week. A Boy's Blood will come after I finish the Stars arc, which won't be till March/April/May. Just a word to the wise. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Shoot me some pretty reviews and tell me how you feel! Read and review.

**Dark Knight's Comet:**

The results for their latest mathematics exam were posted on the wall of the room once class was over. Sora and Demyx joined the crowd of students that were lingering around to see what type of scores they got this time. The duo had seriously buckled down for this one, making Zexion stay up all night with them the other night to help them study. If they didn't pass this exam then there was no hope for them and they might as well drop out of college.

"Let's see," whispered Demyx. "Hey! I got an 85! That's a personal best!"

"I got an 85 also!" cheered Sora. "We finally passed something with a good grade!"

"It's a miracle!" they screamed together.

Sora and Demyx threw themselves at each other, hugging one another to death. During this group hug, an idea popped into their heads when they thought about checking out Zexion's grades since he had this class before them. They scanned down the previous roster and saw that Zexion got a 99; however, there was someone else in that class who tied with him.

Their eyes lit up as they saw just who that was.

"Paine is a math genius?" said Sora.

"She's as smart as Zexion is…but she's famous," mumbled Demyx.

The tiny gears in their heads began to twist and turn as the duo gave each other an evil smile. They ran out of the room, running down the hallway to see Paine sitting by herself at bench, waiting for her next class to begin. The reason why they found her so fast was because of Demyx sneaking around to discover every class and at what time the Gullwings had. It took him about a week to perfect it, but he accomplished his goal and could professionally stalk YRP.

Demyx threw himself towards Paine with Sora not too far behind him. The idiots ended up tripping though and slide across the floor, but somehow managed to land right in front of her. Paine took her attention away from her notebook and looked down to see the two idiots that were latching onto her leather clad legs.

"Can I help you two with something?" she said to the boys. She was seriously going to need to put a restraining order on these two at this rate. If Yuna and Rikku didn't find these annoying boys so cute, Paine would've gotten rid of them ages ago.

"Can you tutor me, Paine!" begged Demyx. "Zexion is so busy lately and all that I don't want to be a bother to him. And I saw that you're just as smart as he is!"

"What about me?" cried Sora. "I need Paine to tutor me too in math!"

Paine sighed as she gave into the boys' demands. She learned that it was better to go with the flow then to try and get away from these fools. "Alright, I'll tutor you both," she said, mistakenly handing over her notebook to them. If only she could foresaw how much of a big mistake that would be as they took it away from her, already fighting over their new tutor.

"I asked her first!" argued Demyx. "I was here way before you."

"You weren't but a second ahead of me!" countered Sora.

"Even if I was only .000001 of a second, I was still here first!" said Demyx.

Sora and Demyx had their tugging match with the notebook, which led to them tarring Paine's notes in half! Her red eyes lit up in shock as she took a shaky glance at her ruined notes in the hands of the two biggest morons in the world. Sora and Demyx gave a weak laugh, trying to lighten up the disaster of the situation.

"We can fix that!" said the boys.

"Just…go!" growled Paine.

Not needing to be told twice, they ran off before they could get caught up in Paine's wrath.

* * *

While this had happened, over in the library sat a lonely Zexion. The lilac haired boy was reading over his notes for his next class with his reading glasses on, when a thought occurred to him. So he looked around the nearly empty library to notice that certain friends of his were nowhere to be seen.

"That's awfully strange," whispered Zexion as he removed his reading glasses from his face. "Demyx and Sora haven't bothered me about tutoring them all day."

Figuring that this was either some cosmic fluke or just his lucky day, Zexion decided he needed to leave while he still had the chance. He packed up his things and decided to head over to his next class while he still had plenty of time to make it in early.

Zexion took the elevator down to the first floor before making his way out of the university library and walked across the library to enter the astrology building for his next class. Just as he was about to take the turn to enter his lecture hall, he found Professor Ansem deWise with his physics professor, Wataru Amanogawa.

Where Professor deWise appeared to be composed and a formal man, Professor Amanogawa was a scruffy and disheveled. Professor Amanogawa had messy, brown hair that looked like it hadn't met a comb in ages. His glasses were hanging off the bridge of his nose, kinda giving him the mean librarian look in the process. He was also dressed very plainly for a professor except he had on a labcoat.

The youth was a little startled to see them both together and more surprised to see them having a friendly conversation with one another.

"Hello professors," said Zexion.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mizuno," greeted Professor deWise .

"Hello, Mr. Mizuno," said Professor Amanogawa.

Zexion wasn't too surprised to hear that they both knew his name by now. He had always been a teacher's favorite and his academic scores always led to every teacher on campus knowing just who he was. "I wasn't aware that you two were friends," he said, calmly.

"Oh yes," said Professor deWise. "I've known Wataru for a year now."

"That does sound about right," said Professor Amanogawa.

"That's nice," said Zexion. He turned his attention to his physics professor since he needed to talk with him about something anyways. He hadn't even notice just how closely Ansem was watching him, suspicious that Zexion may be a Sailor Soldier as well. "Professor Amanogawa, tomorrow night the comet is supposed to be visible, I was wondering if you were going to see it since you're the one to have discovered it."

"Francios," whispered the professor. He hadn't even realized he said that out loud until he noticed the looks that Ansem and Zexion had on their faces. That made a light blush form on the physics professor's face as he tried to play it cool.

"Francios," said Zexion. "Sounds like a romantic notion. I'm willing to bet that was someone who was very special to you."

Wataru began to laugh as he noticed just how fast Zexion caught on to that. At least his student wasn't going to be on his case, trying to figure out just who that was. "Yes, that was someone who was special to me," said the professor. "It's a little nickname I came up for my comet. I guess I am a bit of a romantic after all."

"A secret, soft side for romance," smiled Ansem. "Well, Wataru, I never knew you had it in you. I suppose you are just a romantic dreamer after all."

"Aren't we all, Ansem?" said Wataru. "Anyways, Zexion, Ansem was telling me how he was planning on taking a group of select students to the observatory to watch. I was planning to attend myself anyways, but I will be thrilled to know that you'll attend as well."

"Of course he will!" said Ansem. "Zexion is one of my best students."

"Thanks you both," said Zexion. "And I would love to attend. Even I find stars to be more than just a ball of hot gas. They can be representations of our beautiful dreams and our romantic hearts."

The professors were just about to agree with Zexion when somebody else cut them off. Paine came down the stairs with an apathetic look on her face. "Dreams and romance are fairly pointless in true academia," she said, so harshly towards Zexion. "They're childish notions that have no place in science. Stars are more then something to be wished upon by a child."

Ansem needed to intervene with Paine's theory before the damage was done. For starters, he understood the true point of stars which this woman fails to understand. "We are all entitled to our opinions," said the professor. "However, not even we understand the true meanings of life and the cosmos. I suggest that you hold back from speaking such harsh words to anyone else."

"My apologizes, professor," said Paine. "Now, Professor Amanogawa. I just wanted to inform you that for your show tonight that I will be the host. I've been reading your files and I am just astonished by your findings and research. I am looking forward to our discussion tonight."

Professor Amanogawa was a little surprised that a Gullwing was supposed to be joining him on the show. Then again, this was a kid's show. The producers probably had her hosting to gather more numbers for the program then for actual, scientific purposes.

"I am looking forward to it as well," said the professor. "I'm looking forward to any intellectual discussions we will be having tonight."

"We must keep it as simple as possible for the children though," said Paine. "If we start discussing about quasars and astrological anomalies then we might be flying over their realm of understanding."

Ah, so she did have a brain.

"Well, we must keep that in mind," said the professor.

Paine agreed as she took her leave, leaving a bad taste in Zexion's mouth.

* * *

That afternoon, the gang gathered themselves over at the empty shrine for a free meal. Axel had made some awesome pasta that was more than enough to fill up everyone. The only reason he made it though was simply because his grandpa and Zell were away for the next two days for some retreat deal. Since they were away, Axel decided to make all his favorite dishes that he wouldn't be able to eat under normal circumstances.

With everyone filling their empty tummies with pasta, Roxas mentioned that the high school was taking a trip to the observatory tomorrow for the comet.

"Sure it's at night, but it seems like it'll be a lot of fun," said Roxas. "Naminé and Marluxia are supposed to going with me too. "

Zexion nodded his head as he mentioned what happened with his professors and how they were supposed to be going as well. "They asked me to go as well, and Professor Ansem is taking a few students with him as well from his classes," he told them. "I'm really looking forward to it. Professor Amanogawa is a brilliant man, and I wish to pick at his brain a bit."

"Does Lexy know about this man crush?" joked Demyx.

"You're such an idiot," said Zexion. "Forget what I was going to say about Paine."

"What about Paine!" shouted Sora and Demyx.

The idiots began to ambush Zexion for answers, while the others resumed eating their meal.

Hana scooted away from the chaos, getting closer towards Axel where it was safe. For once, Axel was going to stay out of this one. "Too bad I can't go," said Hana. "I have to watch Rain that night since Peruru is working late."

"We can't go either," said Axel. "Squall and I are going to check out this band across town, plus, we don't even go to your school."

Squall placed his empty bowl on the table before calling everyone's attention. Sora and Demyx stopped their attack on Zexion long enough to listen to the scarred youth. "Speaking of other plans," said Squall. "Did you guys hear that Aerith finally had the baby two hours ago.

"What!" shouted everyone.

"Yeah, Aerith finally delivered the baby," he told them. "Zack called me like an hour ago. He told me that her water broke this afternoon and there was no time to let anyone know since Aerith had to go straight into the delivery room. Let's see…I think Zack said that Angeal was born at 3 and he weighed 8 pounds. Oh, Zack decided that Cloud and I are going to be Angeal's godfathers. Yuffie was pissed."

"Awwww!" said Demyx. "We need to go see Aerith and the baby soon! But not before Zexion spills on his gossip about Paine."

Since there was no way out of it for him, Zexion talked about how Paine and Professor Amanogawa were doing a kids' talk show together. Demyx came up with an ingenious plan out they could sneak it by saying there were all students of his. Roxas, Axel, and Squall decided to pass on this one since they really wanted to see the baby. Hana also decided to skip out on this one too since she had to watch Rain tonight as well.

"Party poppers!" shouted Sora.

Zexion sighed, wondering how he just got dragged into this mess with Sora and Demyx. He'd much rather see how Aerith and the baby are doing right now opposed to seeing that bitchy Paine.

* * *

Over at Galaxy TV, the third floor productions office was packed with workers as Vexen sat in the midst of all this chaos. The newspaper was spread out in front of him as he read a curious article that had his potential next target. A smile widened on his face as he saw all the interesting details about the scientist, Wataru Amanogawa.

"A scientist who spends his time discovering stars," said Vexen. "Well, if there was anyone who would be a worthy candidate it sure as hell would be him. I'll see if his Star Seed is true or not."

* * *

So it was easier to sneak into the kids' show then Zexion had originally anticipated. However, he didn't want to be trapped all alone with Sora and Demyx, he needed to have someone there to protect him from them. That's how he explained it to Lexaeus at least. His huge bodyguard of a fiancé decided to go with Zexion and the others to the show basically for muscle when Sora ends up doing something incredibly stupid.

Zexion, Sora, Demyx, and Lexaeus waited in the wings as they watched Paine had the interview with Professor Amanogawa.

The kids were amused by the entertainment given to them by the popstar and the professor. Wataru did everything he could to keep his explanations simple, but fascinating enough for the kids to be interested in science. Zexion found it the most interesting out of them all. He could see the passion and dedication that Wataru had to science, especially astronomy.

"Professor Amanogawa," said one of the boys in the audience. "There's this old story that my grandfather used to tell me that when people die that they become stars."

As soon as the words came out of the boy's mouth, the entire audience began to laugh at him.

The professor had to calm the audience down by calling attention onto himself. He graciously answered the youth's question though. "That is a possibility," he told the boy. "There are many myths of concerning of how stars came to be. Some stories say that stars a collection of people's wishes and others saying they were once humans. I think it would be nice to know that our ancestors are watching over us."

The kids in the audience applauded the professor's answer with the boy feeling better about speaking up. Zexion and the others joined in the applause too, seeing just how kind the man was for themselves.

However, Paine just had to interrupt.

"I'd have to disagree with you, professor," said the young woman. "Stars are not made from deceased humans. Living humans are what make stars."

The kids in the audience fell silent; a little confused by what the singer had to say. It wasn't long after Paine gave her statement that the show was going to end. Paine thanked the professor for coming on the show and the professor said that he was more than happy to be here. The kids also thanked them both as the show finally came to a conclusion.

Once the show was over with, Zexion decided to try and get a word with Paine. The others followed him towards the stairs to see what it was he was in for.

"Excuse me, Paine," said Zexion. "I was wondering if you were going to the observatory to watch the comet."

Paine started to laugh as she simply ignored the youth's question. She turned to face him, pointing at the window behind him. "You need to stop concerning yourself with these dreams and romance, and instead focus more on what's in front of you." Her voice was bitter and rude as she referred to how the rain was coming down in buckets outside of the walls. Despite it coming down hard, it was silent within the building. "The forecast says there's a ninety percent chance of rain. There's no way you're going to see the comet tomorrow."

"Just because the forecast says it'll most likely rain, doesn't mean it'll happen," said Zexion. "There's always a chance that it won't rain if you wish it. Wishes and romance aren't as childish as you say they are. They are part of our everyday lives and that will never go away."

"Wishes are a waste," said Paine. "And you're foolish to even think that."

Now that's when things went too far, and if only she realized just how far she went by calling Zexion a fool. Lexaeus stomped towards Paine with the look of malice in his eyes. Sora and Demyx were standing still, Zexion was frozen in shock, and Lexaeus was on the war path.

"Don't you dare insult Zexion for his beliefs because of your own bitterness!" growled Lexaeus. "I don't care if you are some famous, intelligent, pre-Madonna who thinks her word is law. You will not speak to him that way, do you understand me?"

"Wow, there is a brain behind that meat head," laughed Paine.

"For your information, I am the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation," said Lexaeus. "You are so judgmental and bitter; it is a wonder if you find any form of happiness in your life!" His voice was full of thundering rage that rivaled the storm going on outside. If there weren't so many laws about hitting a woman, Lexaeus would've knocked her in a heartbeat. "Now, I suggest that you leave before I have to do something that the both of us will regret."

Paine simply huffed at him, blowing off his threats as she left.

Sora and Demyx were in complete shock as they stared at the red faced Lexaeus.

Zexion just stood there, feeling the sting of Paine's words enter his being as he pondered what he had done to incur her wrath.

* * *

The raining never took a moment of respite that night. It came down and started to flood various points in the city with the never ending water. There was hardly any thunder and lightning in the sky, which made the simple rainstorm a lot less frightening for everyone.

Zexion stood at the roof of their penthouse with the raining drowning him. The freezing water numbed his entire body as he just stood there like a statue. He didn't want to move, he just wanted the pain to stop eating away at him.

Was he really a child for believing in wishes and romance? That wasn't a bad thing; it couldn't be a bad thing. It was in their nature to have wishes and to want to feel/give love. And Paine was making fun of all that because of what reason? Was there a logical reason for her feelings, was she only trying to protect herself from pain?

If she was then why was she trying to make him suffer so much?

"You know, if you were drunk, you'd be a hot mess." Zexion turned around to see Lexaeus standing there in an umbrella, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He looked like he was getting ready for bed, which is something Zexion should be doing since he had class in the morning.

Lexaeus slowly made his approach towards Zexion, shielding himself from the rain. Zexion stared up to his lover with the rain crashing all around them. He was so cold and numb that he couldn't believe just how much body heat was radiating from Lexaeus.

Lexaeus began to wrap his arms around Zexion's body to warm him up. "You're going to catch a cold if you keep staying outside like this," whispered Lexaeus. "I don't want you to get sick. I love you, Zexion."

"I love you too, Lexaeus," whispered Zexion. "Thanks for standing for me today."

"That's what I am here for. You shouldn't listen to what Paine had to say, you can tell she is better and alone," he said, happily. "Don't lose your beliefs because of her. She isn't worth the self-doubt."

"I don't believe her," said Zexion, "but the words still sting."

"Don't babe," said Lexaeus. "You have me, you have your dreams, and together our love is a hurricane that can't be stopped."

Zexion began to laugh a little as he continued to cling onto him. "You know that you can be such a dork sometimes," he whispered to him. "Thank you though. You're…you're a wonderful guy."

"So are you," said Lexaeus. "That's why I asked you to marry me."

Lexaeus led Zexion back into their home so that he could get Zexion out of those wet clothes and into a warm bed. Zexion didn't protest at all, he was feeling the cold creep up on him, which wasn't pleasant. There was nothing more that he would want then warm clothes and a big bed to share with his space heater named Lexaeus. He loved those massive muscles that Lexaeus had and the fact that he wore little clothes, which made cuddling with him a pleasant experience for the tiny Zexion.

As Zexion crawled into bed, hoping to get some sleep at long last, Lexaeus joined him in bed. The larger man wrapped his arms around his smaller fiancé, pulling him in to feel the warmth of his body. Zexion's arms began to hook around his neck as he slowly pulled himself into a kiss. The warmth that rushed through Zexion's body was purely incredible that it made every nerve on his body tingle. Lexaeus felt a similar tingle as he refused to let Zexion go that night, he never wanted to lose this close feeling that they were both sharing.

* * *

Over at their rehearsal studio, Paine was staring out into the city, while Yuna and Rikku got to work on their next performance.

As Paine stared out the window, all she could see was Zexion's pain face and his words of belief.

"Wishes and romance," whispered Paine. "Are they truly real?"

The rain just continued to pour, flooding the city. Paine began to scowled herself for even believing in some foolish boy's wish for the rain to go away. If he wanted to disillusion himself from reality then he was no intellectual competition for her.

But there came their own mission. They were on a mission to find their princess, and every day they prayed to find her. They loved their princess more than anything else in the cosmos. Wasn't that all the same? Wasn't it all connected?

Paine growled at herself as she began to understand just how much Zexion was getting to her.

* * *

The following night, Ansem deWise escorted his select students into the observatory to see Wataru's Comet for themselves. Despite that kept going continuously without any sign of relenting, everyone was still hoping to be able to see the comet even if only for a moment. Zexion was the most hopeful of them all as he followed Ansem into the main showroom.

The students from the local high school were there as well with Roxas, Naminé, and Marluxia waiting for their friends in another corner. The high school and college students were all dressed up nicely for this semi-formal event. The comet only came once every fifteen years, this was a night to celebrate and remember.

Professor Wataru Amanogawa stood by the telescope, speaking with those who were interested in science and the comet. Ansem was making his way over to his friends, while his students began to scatter to do as they pleased. Since the food line was overcrowded Zexion, Sora, and Demyx broke away from the pack to hang out with the others for a moment.

Naminé waved them over before taking a sip out of her punch. Her hair was tied up nicely as she went all out for the comet party with her favorite, yellow dress on. "Hi boys," she said, smiling. "Do you like the comet party so far?"

"Don't know," said Demyx. "We just got here."

"Food line is super packed!" cried Sora. "I'm like starving to death. I'll waste away to nothing if I don't get something to eat soon."

Roxas had to roll his eyes at his moronic brother, seeing for himself that college hasn't changed him that much. The blond moved his plate of snacks over to his brother and was already about to regret this offer of kindness. "You're such a mess, Sora," he said, bluntly. "You can have some of my food. We don't want you to tell Riku that we're starving you to death."

"Yay! I love you, Roxy!" said Sora as he snatched up a cookie.

Marluxia started to laugh as he turned his attention on Zexion. He noticed that Zexion was staring at the doorway as if waiting for someone to show up. "Is Lexaeus supposed to come?" he asked, pulling Zexion out of his trance. "Sorry…it just looks like you're waiting for someone."

"I kinda am," said Zexion, "but it's not Lexaeus. He's still at work and won't be here for another hour."

"Oh," Marluxia said, drawing the words out.

"Hey! The line has finally gone down!" shouted Demyx. "Time to get something to eat."

While Demyx ran off like an idiot, Zexion decided that he was going to speak with Professor Amanogawa for a bit. As Zexion reached the man though, the professor was pulled away by a woman who said that there was someone there who needed to speak with him. The professor seemed a little alarmed to hear this, but followed her anyways into a private room. Zexion was also worried, seeing this as a potential sign for danger, he too began to follow them.

Ansem just happened to turn around and noticed this as well, wondering exactly what Zexion was up to.

Professor Amanogawa was led into a large, empty room by the receptionist who said that someone was waiting in there to speak to him. Although, she gave no detail in who this person was, the professor wasn't worried at all. Knowing his luck, it was probably just a reporter who wanted to ask him some questions about his comet.

So there he was, standing in a room that was vibrating from the noises coming from the other room. The professor stood in the soulless room, wondering just who he was supposed to wait for. He hadn't even heard a door open anywhere, but as soon as he turned around there was a blond haired man standing right there. He let out a startled yelp as he was surprised by this man's sudden appearance.

"Are you Professor Wataru Amanogawa?" asked a confused Vexen.

"Yes," said the startled professor. "Are you a reporter?"

"Impossible!" said Vexen. He was beginning to look infuriated right now as he went through his raincoat, pulling out a newspaper. He turned it to the page he was looking at before then held it up next to the professor to see how he was deceived. "There is a slight similarity. I still doubt you are truly Professor Amanogawa though."

The professor took the newspaper out of Vexen's hand, surprising the blond as well. When the professor took a look at the picture, his face brightened up as he began to laugh. "Yes, this picture is from fifteen years ago when I was still in my twenties," he said, happily. "Man, I never realized just how old I look until I saw this picture. Now I understand why you didn't believe it was really me."

Vexen's face began to widen into a smile as he got all the confirmation that he needed. So his mission wouldn't be a waste then, he still had the target he was looking for. "Well, in that case then we proceed on with our evening," he said, consuming his body in darkness. The professor was even more startled by this as he attempted to run out of the way.

Sailor Iron Mouse was too quick in latching onto his hand though, preventing him from escaping his clutches. The Sailor Animamate was laughing at him as he pushed the professor to the opposite end of the room. "There is no escaping your fate now!" he shouted at him. "Your Star Seed will be mine!"

Professor Amanogawa yelled in fear, unaware that nobody in the other room would hear him.

Lucky for him though that Zexion was in the room and was hiding in the corner that left him completely covered. He held his wrist communicator up to his lips as he gave an alert to the other Sailors. "Guys, I need your help," he whispered. "The professor is under attack by a fake Sailor."

Zexion ended the communication as he placed a hand over his heart. His snowflake, Sailor Crystal took form in a matter of seconds and he proudly raised it over his head. "Mercury Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Zexion. Blue ribbons began to wrap around his body as gallons of water and snow began to crash into him, transforming him into a Sailor Soldier.

Meanwhile, Iron Mouse wasted no time in extracting Wataru's Star Seed. The blast of darkness was all that needed to force the removal of his Star Seed. As the crystal floated above his head, the Animamate saw for himself that it was just another dud once the crystal turned black.

"Damn!" he growled as the man slowly became a Phage. "Another failure. I suppose I'll have to dispose of him."

"You will do no such thing!" Eternal Sailor Mercury stood behind Iron Mouse with his arms crossed over his chest. The lilac haired Sailor gave the blond a dirty look as he prepared to take a fighting stance. "I won't allow you to crush this man's wishes and love. You won't get away with taking his night away from him. He is a beloved teacher who offers a lot to his pupils and colleagues. I am Eternal Sailor Mercury, and I will punish you!"

Sailor Iron Mouse just kept on laughing at the boy as he began to his approach. He gave the boy a look that screamed that he was just an insignificant creature. "You truly think that you can stop me?" said the Sailor. "I am beyond you, little boy. Why don't you go play hero somewhere else, child?" He summoned his Frozen Pride with a gust of snowy wind wrapping around him.

That wasn't a very nice thing to say to Sailor Mercury. The youth slid his boots across the tiled floor as raised his arms up to fight this miserable bastard. "I'll show you a hero," he said to the Animamate. His Lexicon, Tome of Judgment, took form in his hands. "Let me show you what a real Sailor Soldier of Ice can do!"

"And we'll fight you too!"

Sailor Moon stood at another doorway, away from the party, with the Calvary. Their "fearless" leader led Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, and the Keybearer into battle. The quartet joined up with Mercury as they too prepared to fight Sailor Iron Mouse.

However, Wataru's transformation into a Phage was already complete. The darkness began to snap as professor became a Phage. His hair was fried brown that was spike upward, his skin was deathly blue, he was dressed up in a labcoat that was like a Sailor uniform, and he carried a large pointer with erasers attached to his shoulders.

"Excellent, Sailor Teacher," laughed Iron Mouse. "Join me in battle against these brats! Together, we shall show them the true meaning of pain!"

Sailor Teacher approached Sailor Iron Mouse just itching to teach the boys a lesson.

"Go easy on the professor," whispered Mercury as he sprang into action.

Mercury took Saturn and the Keybearer with him as they took on Iron Mouse, while Moon and Venus went to deal with the Phage.

The Phage was quick about attacking them too. He pulled out a series of chalks from his coat, which suddenly gained a sharpened point. "Study Harder!" shouted the Phage. He flung the sharp pieces of chalk at Sailor Moon and Venus, making them split up. The chalk broke the tile, leaving the duo severely freaked out.

"Go easy on him?" said Sailor Venus. "He needs to go easy on us!"

"I hate studying!" cried Sailor Moon. "If he pulls out a textbook then I'm leaving!"

"Study Harder!" Sailor Teacher shouted again.

The duo repeated the process as they ran away from the incoming chalk.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury led the others against Iron Mouse. Mercury flung his Lexicon at the Animamate as Saturn went in for a sneak attack with his scythe. Iron Mouse wormed his way out of the Lexicon's path, while raising his giant shield up to protect himself from Saturn's scythe. Sailor Saturn growled as he pulled himself away to leave room for the Keybearer to attack.

Oblivion and Oathkeeper gained a faint glow as he charged after him. Iron Mouse brought his shield up to defend against the dual Keyblades, creating a flash of light. The Eternal Keybearer was trying to break through Sailor Iron Mouse's defense with the armor on his left arm gaining a faint glow as well.

Sailor Iron Mouse managed to push him back though, leading Sailor Mercury coming back for seconds.

* * *

The rain wasn't letting up for anyone or anything.

Paine pulled up to the observatory, using an umbrella to shield herself from the relentless rain that was coming down on the city. She still couldn't believe that she was here, believing in some boy's stupid wish, but she couldn't' get his words out of her head. They were like a poltergeist that could never go away and move on to the next cosmic plane of existence.

"I can't believe I'm here," she said, calmly. "I braved through the rain for this." She made her approach to the building and was at the front door in record time. She entered the empty lobby and was going to go to the room where everyone was supposed to be meeting when she heard a loud cry mixed with a louder crash.

She went towards a door where she could hear the noise coming from. When she opened the door, she became witness to the battle that the Sailor Soldiers were having against Iron Mouse and the Phage. Sailor Iron Mouse was flinging his Freezing Needles at Mercury, Saturn, and the Keybearer. Sailor Moon and Venus were running away from Sailor Teacher as he tried to beat them with his pointer to study harder.

Paine closed the door back up as she checked the empty hallway for any wandering eyes. "Those idiots are going to get themselves killed unless I do something. Well, here goes nothing. Maker Eternal Star Power!" shouted Paine. Her Sailor Change Star appeared on her ear as she began to make the transformation into a Starlight. Blue petals began to rush over her as she transformed into her leather Sailor Uniform.

With her transformation complete, Sailor Star Maker rushed to join the battle.

* * *

Things were just getting worse for them as Iron Mouse and the Phage's attacks grew more ruthless. They all managed to get out of the way and responded with a few, minor attacks that hardly did them any good. What they needed to do was up their numbers and powers so that they would gain the advantage in battle.

Iron Mouse managed to knock down Saturn and the Keybearer, leaving Mercury the last one standing. "So what was this about punishing me?" asked the Animamate. "I don't feel every punished if you ask me."

Sailor Mercury no longer held back his freezing rage, he was tired of being pushed around. He wanted to prove that he could stand up and fight just like the rest of them. He didn't want to be the one who needed protecting from those who were bigger and stronger.

His Summon Spirit responded to his needs and took form in battle. The Ice Queen, Shiva, took form beside Sailor Mercury during his hour of need. She placed her hand on his arm, inspiring him to release his full Eternal Powers.

"I understand, Shiva," whispered Sailor Mercury as the spirit vanished. His Lexicon began to glow with a fierce display of light as the pages began to turn uncontrollably. He took gained the temporary ability to levitate with the power building up in him. "I'll punish you right now since you crave it so much! Mercury Eternal Meteor Mirage!"

The pages on the Lexicon exploded with energy as Mercury raised his hand up. A surge of frozen meteors began to launch out from his hand with the energy of the attack coming directly from the Lexicon. Iron Mouse attempted to guard himself from the attack, but the heavy barrage of meteors was beginning to prove too much for him and forced him to retreat.

As a Corridor of Darkness opened up to take him away from battle, Mercury returned to the ground with the wind taken out of him.

Meanwhile, Sailor Teacher was beating Sailor Moon and Venus with his pointer, continuously chasing after them without mercy. "Study Harder!" he shouted. His pointer crashed into the ground, narrowly missing the two Sailors. He repeated his attack again, hoping to end them. "Study Harder!"

"Take a study break!" Sailor Star Maker came rushing through the doorway with her sword in hand. She waved the sword forward, breaking the Phage's attack. Sailor Teacher barely managed to jump away from the blade that would've sliced him in half. The two Sailors gave a sigh of relief, glad to be spared from studying more.

Sailor Star Maker stood up straight with her sword over her shoulder. "Slicing my way through the darkness and making the galaxy a safer place wherever I go!" said the woman. "I am Sailor Star Maker!"

"Thanks for the assist!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"It looks like we could all use more assistance though," said Sailor Star Maker. "I need to dress up for such an occasion! Sailor Star Change, transform! Dark Knight!" She stabbed the ground with her sword, crossing her arms over the other. A colossal storm of energy began to explode all around her as she transformed.

A faint light rushed over body, giving her a darker uniform to wear. She was submerged by boiling darkness that bubbled over the immediate area. Star Maker pulled her armored arm from the darkness and slowly threw herself out of the darkness. She pulled a sword similar to her old one from the ground, but was black with spikes coming out from the pointed end and a larger skull at the hilt. Star Maker wore black armor that covered her body from head to toe with blue lines on the armor and red tights underneath.

Raising her massive sword up, Star Maker took her new pose as a Dark Knight. She swung it back down as she stood still with the sword at her side. "Darkness is my ally," she said, calmly. "Those who cross me shall know its wrath!"

"You're not really evil, are you?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Darkness isn't always inheritably evil," explained Star Maker. "Just as Light isn't always good. Allow me to show the powers of darkness when used by the light." She raised her sword up, holding it right in front of her. The horizontal angel caused the blade to slowly glow with a gray surge of energy. "Black Sky Shower!" Ten meteors began to surge out from the blade, attacking the Phage with a full onslaught!

Sailor Teacher crashed onto his back with his pointer broken now, looking still.

Sailor Mercury managed to find the strength to get back up and rushed towards the Phage. "No!" he cried out. He knelt towards the Phage, seeing that it was barely hanging on. He turned towards Star Maker with tears running down his face. "Why did you kill him?" he asked. "He was an innocent man."

"I know that," said Star Maker. "That's why I didn't use the full power of my attack." She gave Mercury a soft smile, which made Mercury return the favor. The others looked at her, thinking that maybe the Starlights weren't so bad after all. Star Maker turned her sights on Sailor Moon, nodding her head at him. "Sailor Moon, I suggest that you heal him now before it's too late." The Starlight made her exit out of the room, leaving Sailor Moon to do the cleanup work.

"I got this," he said to Mercury, reassuring him. His lilac haired friend parted ways with the Phage to help Venus get the Keybearer and Saturn back up. Sailor Moon summoned his Eternal Tiare, beginning the healing process. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Silver rays of light with feathers circling around the Phage, healed him, and returned him to being Professor Amanogawa.

With the professor completely unconscious, the Sailors prepared to make their exit when the sound of a weak applause caught their attention.

They were alarmed to see Professor Ansem deWise standing at the sealed off exit. The man had a large grin on his face as he applauded the Sailors for their work. "Well done," said the man. "I thank you for rescuing my friend from his fate, but what else should I expect from the White Moon Prince and his Guardian Sailors."

"How do you know I'm the Moon Prince?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I understand a great deal of this galaxy," said Ansem. "A long time ago, I used to be one of you. I was once a Sailor Soldier of a distant planet." Those words left them all in shock as they looked at this strange man. Professor deWise was more then he appeared to be, it was alarming to hear that he used to be a Sailor Soldier. "I know you might not believe me right now, but I will tell you the story of my past soon enough. I want you to bring all of your Sailor friends to my classroom as soon as you have the time. I'll explain my tale to all of you at once that way you might have a chance to stop Sailor Galaxia."

"And how do you know about Galaxia?" asked the Keybearer.

Ansem remained silent for a moment as he took in a deep breath. The wrinkles on his face becoming more prominent as the painful memories of his past returned. "Because I am responsible for Galaxia becoming the monster he is, I taught him everything I knew," said the professor. "I was the king of my world…Galaxia destroyed my world and murdered all of my people. Now, Prince Sora, bring your friends so that we may talk."

The man left soon after sharing these facts with the Sailors, leaving them even more shocked that he knew their civilian identities.

* * *

The rain had finally ceased, leaving everyone to enjoy the approaching meteor as it came streaking across the sky.

Wataru was happy to see his precious Francios again as he looked up to the night sky. Ansem and some of their other colleagues joined him in the balcony to watch the comet. They left their students inside the observatory to witness it through the telescopes.

Paine was sitting at one of those telescopes with Zexion standing beside him. She had kept her promise to show up once the rain had stopped, saying that she couldn't get Zexion's words out of her head. "I understand what you mean now about dreams and romance," said Paine. "They are part of all life. We can't escape them. They're not silly nor childish.

"I'm glad that I could change your perspective on things," said Zexion as he helped Paine get up.

They began to walk off to discuss more of their theories, while Sora and Demyx started to fight over that telescope.

"I was here first!" shouted Sora. "I get to use the telescope that Paine just used."

"No, I do!" said Demyx. "Besides, you were only like one second ahead of me."

"Even if I was only .000001 of a second, I was still first!"

"You're just using my words against me now!"

While those two kept it up, Roxas joined the others in their mini investigation of Ansem. They could see the professor hanging out by the balcony, talking with the other professors. Naminé was trying to see if she could read his thoughts or at least see into his past/future to get any hints if any of the things he said were true.

However, she couldn't.

"His mental defenses are too strong," said Naminé. "I can't see a thing."

"I wonder just how much of the things he said were true," said Marluxia.

"I remember something Aqua told me a long time ago," said Roxas. "I remember her saying that her brother was a Sailor Soldier and the King of a planet called Sol. He gave up his powers to his son though so that he could focus on running his kingdom. You don't think that Ansem is Aqua's brother and that his son is Sailor Galaxia?"

"It's a possibility," said Marluxia. "We just need to have this talk with him as soon as possible so he can fill in the blanks."

The trio agreed on that much as they went off to eat what remained of the snacks.

Ansem turned his head to look up at the comet as he prayed that his son was still alive that Galaxia hasn't done too much harm to his body and soul.

"I'll find a way to save you," whispered Ansem. "I won't allow that man to destroy you, my son."

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Rikku learns of the cold shoulder that she gives to her fans from Yuna and Paine. Meanwhile, Luna gets lost in the city and manages to find herself in Rikku's care. Terra gives instruction to Sora and Kairi as he trains them both to be official Keyblade Masters before they have their meeting with Ansem. As Luna tries to open up Rikku's heart, Vexen finds a new target, and Ansem explains his past to the Sailor Soldiers as well as reveal the origins of Sailor Galaxia. Find out all this and more in **Alchemist's Fan Origins!**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: BEHOLD! The new Stars chapter is possibly so epic that your brain will melt! In this chapter, you get a glimpse into the past thanks to Ansem. WOO! Hope you guys like the chapter! I just got Birth by Sleep and like wow! Best game ever! I have files for Terra, Aqua, and Ven so I get to see everything! I'm done ranting now. Read and review!

**Alchemist's Fan Origins:**

Sora was starting to get frantic as he paced missing flyers all over Azabu-Juuban, trying to find any sign of Luna. For the past week, his feline Guardian has been missing, which worried Sora to no ends. He was used to Luna running off on her own and not showing up for a few days, but a week without any form of contact was much too long for her standards. Sora feared that something horrible may have happened to her like their new enemy discovering her connection to the Sailors and using her as some form of bait.

The brunet tapped another flyer to a lamppost with a pained sigh escaping his lips. He spun around to see that the others were helping him out, all across the town. They were all working together to find Luna as soon as possible. Naminé was back home, trying to perform a successful Locater Spell, but for some reason she was getting interference due to the activity of the Shadow Galactica within the city.

When the group of Inner and Parallel Sailors were reunited, Sora was starting to develop a case of hysteria as he looked around the city for Luna. "She's been gone for way too long," mumbled Sora. "I don't like this at all! What if something really horrible happened to her? What if she's been kidnapped?"

"Or hit by a car?" whispered Squall.

"Taken by the pound," said Axel.

"Getting dragged into one of those terrible animal fights," said Zexion.

"Stuck in an animal circus," said Hana.

"Sacrifice to some demonic god," said Peruru.

"Used as a drug transporter," suggested Roxas.

"Or some crazy, cat lady could be holding her hostage against her will!" suggest Demyx.

That led to him getting knocked in the head by everyone in the group for suggesting something like that. All their thoughts were creepy and cruel to say the least. This led to Artemis freaking out as he cried out Luna's name. Had anyone been around there to see that then the cat would seriously be out of the bag.

Artemis was hanging off Demyx's shoulder, freaking out as images of all the Sailors' thoughts went into his head. "This is terrible!" he said, loudly. "What if she's being violated by some sick, sexual pervert!" We need to rescue her! There has to be something we can do to find her."

"Naminé is working on a Locater Spell that isn't doing so well," said Roxas. "Hopefully she'll be able to pick up on her location soon though. Don't worry so much, Artemis, I promise we'll find her."

Sora glanced over at his watch, giving a weak sigh as he looked back at the others. "I have to go now," he said, calmly. "My training with Terra and Kairi starts soon. Can you guys finish putting up the flyers for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Sora," Peruru said as he took the flyers. "We'll take care of this. Now, go learn to be a stronger Keyblade Master."

"Thanks guys," Sora said, running off across town to meet up with Terra and Kairi.

The others got to work on putting up more flyers and asking the people who passed by if they saw any trace of Luna. Their search continued for another half hour before they were done questioning everyone they could and putting up the flyers. What their search turned up was not a damn thing! There was still no sign of Luna and nobody knew about her that would be remotely useful in their search.

The gang reunited by an electronics' store, looking blankly at the television screens just as a news report came on. Rikku was on the TV with a reporter doing a brief interview on her. The normally, energetic girl looked completely different during this report. She seemed slightly depressed without that usual spark in her eye.

However, a soft smile began to form on her face when the camera went lower and focused in on a black-furred cat.

"LUNA!" shouted everyone.

"What the hell is she doing with Rikku?" said Axel.

"We've been frantically searching for her and she's been living it up!" shouted Squall.

"Fucking bitch," mumbled Demyx.

The report ended without any of them realizing exactly what happened. The only thing they did know was that they were pissed that Luna disappeared like that just to hang out with Rikku. Was it that difficult to let them know that she was safe? Better yet, she didn't even have the decency to snag them some free swag.

If she didn't show up with some free t-shirts then there was going to be hell to pay.

"Has anyone notice that Rikku spells her name almost exactly like our Riku?" Roxas asked, trying to lower the tension in the air.

"I've noticed that too," Zexion said, softly.

The others were still fuming though with Artemis crying with relief that Luna was safe.

Now, they just needed to let Sora know what's up later that day.

* * *

On top of the roof, Terra was instructing both Sora and Kairi on the ways of the Keyblade. For the past two months, he's been giving proper instruction to them for they both needed to learn how to fight with the Keyblade. Sora's been using the Keyblade's powers for years, but he still fails to understand that strength locked away within it. Kairi's developed her powers during their fight against Ultimecia and has been Terra's Apprentice since.

It was during one of their lectures that Terra explained how most Wielders of the Keyblade were chosen. It was during an Inheritance Ceremony that could either be performed formally or informally. Should a Master or Warrior present their Keyblade to a potential candidate then the Keyblade would respond to the candidate's touch by either glowing or not glowing. There was also the unintentional cases were a candidate could touch a Master or Warrior's Keyblade simply by accident then be chosen. If the Keyblade glows then that candidate would become a Keyblade Apprentice in the future once their Keyblade comes to them.

Terra explained that back when the Keyblade Wars were just beginning, children were constantly being tested for being candidates. He was tested by Master Eraqus and passed so he was taken to another world where he received training alongside Aqua then eventually Ventus. Sora was possibly chosen during the numerous times he touched Roxas's Keyblade during their battles against the Dark Kingdom. Possibly either during their battle against Malachite or when Roxas gave Sora his Keyblade to fight Maleficent.

Now how Kairi was chosen was a little trickier. Sora believed that it was during the Nephrite incident where Zoisite kidnapped Kairi and the Sailors had to rescue her. When Nephrite died to save her, Sora vaguely remembered Kairi touching Roxas's Keyblade by accident. That was the only time that made the most sense to any of them.

Back to their current lesson though, Terra watched with his arms crossed over his t-shirt as Sora and Kairi practiced their fighting styles together. This was a no magic fight due to their exposure to the public. Sora and Kairi were being tested on how well they fought, and judging by how prepared they were then Terra would decide on when to hold their Master's Qualification Exams. As far as he was concerned, Sora was a Keyblade Warrior on the verge of becoming a Master, while Kairi had the potential to jump from Apprentice to Master as Ventus did.

Kairi wielded the floral design of the Destiny's Place in her hands with such grace. Her movements were swift with a slight resemblance to Aqua's fighting style. The red head tossed her hair back as she twirled her body into the air before launching a quick slash at Sora.

Sora's moves were fast too, but he had a stronger defensive and offensive style then Kairi did. He used the Lunar Kingdom to block her attack before pushing her away. He watched as Kairi lost her footing for a brief second before snapping back into place and trying to rush him. Sora blocked her next attack, keeping his old friend back.

The fight had went on long enough for Terra to judge just how well they've both been developing. "Enough!" said Terra. He ceased the fighting by summoning his Gaia Bane and using it to pry them both apart. His swift and heavy movement caught them both off their guard as their sweaty bodies gave out a heavy sigh.

Sora and Kairi's "training" clothes were covered with sweat. They were dressed in basic tights and such with t-shirts and running shoes. Terra was dressed far better than them and didn't have an ounce of sweat on his head.

"You've both developed nicely," said Terra. "I believe that you are both ready to take your Qualification Exams very soon. Possibly within the next few days."

"Really?" asked the surprised youths.

Terra nodded his head with a smile forming on his face. "Yes, I do," he said, happily. "I am proud of how well you've both been developing. Especially you, Kairi, you have improved quicker than any other Apprentice I've had the pleasure of seeing. Well, except for Ventus, but those were special circumstances."

"Thank you, Master Terra," Kairi said, using his formal title. "I want to join you during your fight against the Shadow Galactica. That's why I've been training so hard."

"And you're almost ready to join us in that fight," agreed Sora. "We could really use all the numbers we can get."

"Agreed," said Terra as he left them both. "Now, I suggest you both rest up. And Sora, don't forget that tomorrow we have the meeting with Ansem at the shrine."

"I won't," Sora said to his father.

Once he was gone, Sora began to drag the details out of Kairi. He heard about the breakup between Kairi and Tidus, which left him in complete shock. He couldn't believe that the two of them had broken up after being together since junior high. He thought their love was true just like his and Riku's love.

It appeared that he was dead wrong though.

The two of them took a water break, sitting by the ledge of the rooftop. Their Keyblades were forgotten on the ground as they looked out to the skylight of the city. Sora was begging for the details, while Kairi was too heavy hearted to say a word about it.

"Well, things have just been weird for us the past year," said Kairi. "It's like we've been together for just so long. Things haven't been working that well for us. We've just been growing more and more distant every day until we just reached the breaking point. It was a mutual decision between us both."

"But you guys have been together for seven years!" said Sora. "That's about as long as Riku and I've been together. Not including that one breakup."

"It's alright, Sora," Kairi said, smiling at him. "We're both fine with it. And I'm doing just fine. Now, I can focus on fighting evil and maybe finding a guy that I truly love."

"If you say so," whispered Sora.

* * *

Squall, Peruru, and Hana decided to go pay a visit to Zack and Aerith that day. They were just dying to see the baby again. Little Angeal was positively one of the most adorable babies to ever crawl on the earth. Peruru even took Rain along with them, deciding it would be good for his son to play around with other kids.

Cloud was supposed to go with them, but work kept him too preoccupied to do so. He was going to join them another day though and play with his godson since he was one of the baby's godfathers. Squall would give the baby Cloud's love though, which would be good enough.

The trio arrived just in time to see an exhausted Zack opening the door. The spiky headed brunet was barely dressed to be seen by anyone in public. He wore only a pair of boxers with a very dirty looking t-shirt. He looked as if he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep in ages, his hair was a total mess, and they weren't sure if Zack smelt bad or if that was just the baby's odor.

"You look so fucking sexy," laughed Squall.

Zack didn't even have the strength to punch Squall in the arm for that one. He simply grumbled something about Squall being an unwanted bastard under his breath before letting his friends in. "I wasn't aware when Aerith gave birth that it was too a mini jet engine," said Zack. "Angeal has been up damn near the entire weak. We're lucky if we can get an hour of sleep."

"Sounds horrible," said Hana. "Too bad he's not old enough for you to medicate him."

Peruru caught wind of that and immediately began to shield his son away from his fiancé. "Please, tell me you haven't been medicating Rain so he would go to sleep!" said a shocked Peruru.

"Of course not," said Hana. "Rain actually goes to sleep. I don't need to medicate him. I was actually talking about Sora when we were still living next door. I had to shoot him up with so much sleeping meds that it's a wonder he can still walk."

Zack gave a good laugh as he threw his exhausted body on the recliner. "Ugh, I feel like shit," he grumbled. "Right now, Aerith is giving the baby a bath. I don't know how she can stay away through all of this. I'm a grumpy mess and she's just fine!"

"That's just a mother's love, Zack," said Peruru. "Moms tend to have a higher tolerance for putting up with a child's needs then dads. Dads usually go bonkers after the first hour."

"I went bonkers after the first two days," sighed Zack. "I need a break. I wish he would sleep for just a couple of hours. That's all I ask. That's all I need."

Rain looked up to his daddy with a soft smile on his face. "Uncle Zack is completely bonkers, isn't he?" asked the boy.

"He's gone off to the deep end," laughed Peruru.

Zack grumbled at them one more time before passing out on the recliner. While the father was down for the count, the mother came into the room with a baby covered in a towel and in her arms. Aerith appeared a lot more energetic then her husband and she looked like she had plenty of energy to kill.

Aerith began to smile at them all, while carrying a dark haired infant in her arms. "Hello everyone," said the formally pregnant woman. "Look Angeal, your uncles and aunty came to visit you."

The baby gave a cute, gurgley sound that made everyone go aw.

Zack was still blissfully sleeping though while everyone else was play with his son.

* * *

That next day, before classes started, the others told them about what they saw on the news the other day. Sora was fuming up a storm after discovering that Rikku had his Luna in her grubby, little hands! Artemis joined him on his ranting, while Demyx was pissed that Luna got to spend all her time with the rockstar. That's when Zexion reminded Demyx that he had his time in the spotlight back when he was still their assistant.

Demyx, sort of, remained silent after that.

So Sora was doing his usual snooping around, hiding in the shadows as he watched Rikku just sitting there and reading. He was ready to pounce in order to find out why she took Luna away from him then paraded her around TV like Luna was just her pet. It took Zexion and Hana working together to restrain the brunet before he made a complete and total ass of himself. Demyx was just sitting somewhere else, still fuming about Luna's closeness to fame.

"Excuse me," said a soft, spoken voice.

The quartet plus one cat all turned their necks around to see a young woman standing there. She was probably around their age, but the weird thing was she was dressed up in a high school uniform. It was suddenly clear to them that she was probably skipping class for whatever reason to get to the university.

The girl gave a soft chuckle as she began to approach the group, mainly Sora. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she said, softy. She took a sealed letter from her bag and handed it over to Sora. They all looked down at the letter, noticing the heart that was sealed onto it, which made them all flip out.

Sora gulped as he thought the letter to be a love letter. The worst part was that he was positive that this girl was a high schooler and he didn't want to be any part of that. "I'm sorry, but I cannot return these feelings!" he said, laughing. "I mean, I'm very flattered and all, but I'm engaged and I play for the other team!"

"I think you misunderstood me," the girl said, sounding a bit more confident. "The letter isn't for you. I'm sorry for not explaining sooner. But my cousin told me that your friends with Rikku and I was wondering if you could give this letter to her! I'm a really big fan of the Gullwings, Rikku's totally my favorite."

"Oh!" Sora said, feeling really dumb at that moment. "Sure, that's not a problem. I needed to talk to Rikku anyways so I'll deliver it for you."

"Thank you!" the girl said, happily, as she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was certainly strange," said Zexion. "I was thinking for sure that Sora was going to call off the engagement and hook up with her."

Sora smacked a laughing Zexion in the back of the head before walking off. Not before he yelled at Zexion for hanging around Axel way too much though. The brunet stomped off to the tree that Rikku was hanging out at with the letter still in his hand and thoughts of freeing Luna in mind.

Sora was standing in front of Rikku now, who was plainly ignoring his presence for the longest moment. It took Sora giving off a frustrated cough to finally force her into paying any attention to him. "I have something to say to you," Sora said, calmly.

"Let me guess," said Rikku, "it has to do with that fan letter in your hand."

It surprised Sora just how quick this blonde was, but she was far from the whole truth. Deciding to deliver the girl's letter, he forked it over to Rikku with a soft smile on his face. "One of your fans asked me to deliver this to you since you and I are apparently best friends for life. That's not all I wanted to talk to you about though."

Rikku snatched the letter out of his hand, ignoring everything else that was coming out of his mouth. She tore the letter in half then disposed of it in a trash can with her empty bottle of water. This action completely caught Sora off his guard as he was this rude act for himself. He couldn't' believe that Rikku would do something like that to one of her fans, just tossing aside a letter so rudely in public.

"No matter," she said, bluntly as she walked away. "It's not like I care what some silly girl has to say anyways."

And that was the last straw for Sora.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, calling after her. "That was completely rude! How could you just throw away a letter from one of your fans like that? How could you be so heartless? You're an idol; you're a source of inspiration to girls everywhere! There is no need to be such a bitch!"

Rikku shot daggers from her eyes, leaving Sora frozen by the stare. This was seriously unlike the Rikku that he had come to know. She was usually so happy and personable; this couldn't be the real Rikku. "You don't understand a damn thing," she said, angrily. "Now, fuck off before I kick your ass."

If it was possible then Sora's jaw was on the ground as Rikku left him standing there with her words still stinging him.

It made his head dizzy as he thought about what just happened.

* * *

That afternoon when the gang was meeting up at the shrine, Sora explained what happened between him and Rikku. They couldn't believe that Rikku would do something like that. They thought she was supposed to be the nicest one out of the Gullwings, but it turned out that she was just as much of a bitch as the rest of them. The only decent one was their manager, Shuyin.

"What a bitch," mumbled Marluxia.

Axel was already inside the shrine with Ansem, waiting for everyone else to show. Squall, Cloud, and Lexaeus were standing at the foot of the steps with Terra and Victor. The rest of them were just making it there after they finished their classes for the day. This was supposed to be a big meeting that none of them wanted to miss.

They wanted to know more about this King Ansem and the world he was from.

Sora was still ranting about his encounter with Rikku to Roxas and Naminé when they heard a soft meow behind them. The trio turned around to see Luna standing there without a care in the world. Sora wanted to ring her neck, but Artemis had abandoned Demyx's side and ran towards his feline companion just relieved to see her safe.

"Where have you been, Luna!" shouted Artemis. "You should've called to let us know that you were safe. I'm sure that the Gullwings have plenty of phones around them that you could've 'borrowed' for a minute."

"I'm sorry, Artemis," said Luna, "but there were too many things going on for me to get away. In fact, I can't stay that long. I only came to let you all know that I was safe and to find out just who this Ansem deWise is."

Demyx pushed his way from the others, getting down to his knees to chew the cat's head off. "How dare you get all buddy buddy with Rikku without dragging me along!" he said, angrily. "You know how much I want to be famous! You got to help a brother out, Luna!"

Luna rolled her eyes as she walked away from the moronic brunet. The others were calmer and more reasonable, which allowed her to explain what happened when she disappeared. That was an interesting story that they all wanted to hear about.

Luna went on about how she was taking a catnap on Sunday when all of a sudden there was a chameleon on her. She was freaking out and trying to get away from it when she saw Yuna and Paine trying to chase after her. That was exceptionally odd as she watched them jumping like morons up the brick wall to catch it, but the chameleon ran off into the trees.

It was not long after that when they gave up trying to capture it. Shuyin showed up too, yelling at them for losing their "pet". They were apparently doing a segment for an animal show and a pet was something that was required. Not much longer after that, Rikku showed up talking about how they didn't have enough time to find another animal and they were going to have to cancel.

That's when Luna made her presence known and they decided she would work. Rikku was able to get Luna to go to her with some kind words that won Luna over. So ever since then, Luna had been pretending to be the Gullwings' pet to help them out for the show. However, Luna learned that they were doing this massive segment that would last who knows how long.

"So I'm only here temporary," said Luna. "Now, let's hurry up to this meeting! I don't want to miss any bit of it."

They all decided to drop the subject for an even more important one. They joined the others that were waiting outside of the shrine, rather impatiently. Terra was about to scowled them for being late when Victor distracted him with a hug that made Terra calm down. Lexaeus and Cloud started to laugh as they saw the big, bad Terra turn into a teddy bear. They all actually started to laugh to be correct.

Axel was yelling at them all for being late though, telling them to hurry their fat asses up.

Without yelling back at Axel, they entered the shrine to join Axel and Ansem. They had all agreed to let Ansem speak without a single interruption. They would save all their questions until the end because Ansem had just so much to tell them about his past and the coming Sailors Wars. It was apparent to the mall that Ansem knew far more about what was going on than any of them could fathom.

"I'm glad that you all came today," said Ansem. "It has been a long time since I've had to speak before an audience of my peers. My real name is Ansem the Wise Solaris. I was the King of Planet Sol, I was Sol's Sailor Soldier, my son Xeikm succeeded me as Sailor Sol, and I am the brother to a Keyblade Master. I know that you are all familiar with my sister, and that is partly why I journeyed to Earth in the first place. You see, my sister is a Keyblade Master by the name of Aqua."

"Goddess!" snapped Terra. "You're Aqua's brother."

"Yes, I am," said Ansem. "Now please, King Terra, let me finish. It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that Aqua has passed on, along with most of the remaining members of the Order. I need to go back ten years ago though, where this story all began. You need to know of origins of that man you're fighting, the man responsible for all this destruction, the man that is my fault for becoming a monster. You see, I am responsible for Sailor Galaxia becoming the man he is today."

Ansem gave a sigh before he resumed his story. "Back when I was still Sailor Sol, I went on a mission to Planet Oblivion that had all its life destroyed by a meteor. I took my son with me on a mission, looking for any survivors. He was still just a Mini Sailor Soldier at the age of five, but he was so eager to learn that I just had to take him with me. My wife allowed me to take our son on the journey so long as I promised to keep him safe. Our mission was going just fine until my son discovered the world's only survivor. My son discovered a young man around the age of fifteen who was suffering from countless wounds, starvation, and dehydration. Prince Xeikm has always been gifted in the healing arts just like his mother so he was able to tend to some of his minor wounds. We took the young man from Oblivion and brought him back to Sol that way my wife would be able to bring him back to health."

"It took about a month, but the young man eventually made a full recovery. During that month though, Prince Xeikm had hardly left his side and he spent most of his nights sleeping at the young man's bedside. We learned that in fact that the young man was Sailor Oblivion, the Sailor Soldier of that planet, and he also told us that his name was Xemnas. Not long after Xemnas explained of the meteor that destroyed half the population, not to mention tainted half the food supply, that the people went to war. The meteor didn't destroy all the life; it was the people themselves who destroyed all life. Xemnas was too young of a Sailor to stop the destruction and save his people. He felt like a failure and incapable of protecting anyone so I took pity on the boy, informing him that I would train him alongside my son. Xemnas agreed with a smile that brought joy to my life, Xeikm was especially happy by this news as well."

"As time passed, I trained both Xemnas and Xeikm to be extremely capable warriors. Xemnas had such a potential that I had never seen before in my time as a Sailor Soldier. Even Aqua was impressed by the young man, stating he would've made an excellent Keyblade Master as well. I also noticed just how close Xemnas and my son were becoming. Xeikm had taken a strong liking to Xemnas, and the young man felt a form of kinship between him as well. Their relationship started out very much like brothers, but it developed into something more as my son got older. It wasn't until Xeikm's thirteenth birthday did I catch the two involved romantically. Although, it was only a kiss, it alarmed me to see my son with Xemnas who I considered to be my adopted son."

"My discovering their secret only made things worse from there. Xemnas started to grow more distant from me, becoming more aggressive and possessive of my son as well. Xeikm was too young and blinded by his affections to see the darkness growing inside of Xemnas's being. I, however, knew that something was beginning to infect my young apprentice and tried to heal him of it before it was too late. So I stepped down from my duties as Sailor Sol, relinquishing the title to my son. I thought that if I approached Xemnas strictly as a king, he would be willing to listen. I also believed that with my son as Sol's official Sailor, it would help him to develop his senses so that he could see the darkness within his lover."

"However, it was too late to fix the damage done. We both failed and only made things worse. Xemnas left us a year later just as my wife was stricken down by an illness that took her life. Xemnas had considered my wife to be his mother just as he used to consider me as his father. I would say he took my wife's death almost as badly as Xeikm did. When Xemnas left the planet for a new world to protect, Xeikm was devastated to see him go and it pained me to see my son in such a state. I was able to mend my son's heart though and we were both able to move past the pain we were feeling."

"Two years ago though, things went straight to hell once Xemnas made his return and became the villain that you know. We were originally glad to see him return, however, he wasn't the same Xemnas any longer. He started calling himself Sailor Galaxia, the Golden King of the Milky Way. He summoned his Sailor Animamates and Nobodies down to attack Sol without any mercy. It was during the invasion that Aqua perished. She led the armies of Sol against Sailor Galaxia, but they were all slaughtered like pigs. Aqua fought bravely against them all, but Sailor Galaxia's Sailor Animamates ambushed her and took her life as a result. It was after my sister's death when Galaxia reached the palace and informed us of his plans."

"Sailor Galaxia had already stolen the crystals of Sailors Soldiers from three solar systems. He was on a hunt for the Sailor Crystals to open a gateway to the source of all Stars and Power. He was on a mission to open the Door to Kingdom Hearts to claim the power behind the Door so that he would become King of the Galaxy. While the Planet Sol was being destroyed, Galaxia made an offer to my son. He offered Xeikm the chance to rule by his side as his bride."

"My son proudly refused Galaxia, declaring that Galaxia was no longer the man he fallen in love with. He transformed into Sailor Sol and started his battle against Galaxia. Sailor Sol fought valiantly against Sailor Galaxia, but not even my son was strong enough to defeat the mad man. I was forced to watch in horror as Sailor Galaxia nearly kill my son before deciding to keep him alive as his slave. He kidnapped my son and left me on Sol before destroying the planet."

"I only managed to escape because of what little was left of my Sailor Powers. I used that to guide me to a planet that housed the strongest of all the Sailor Crystals. My powers took me to Earth where I had heard from my sister about the White Moon Prince who was destined to lead the universe to peace. She told me of the Sailor Soldiers that protected him and the Keyblade Masters that were gathering on the planet. I knew that on Earth, I would find the heroes to help me make amends for my sins. I just knew that you all will be able to help me save my son and defeat Sailor Galaxia before he can claim Kingdom Hearts."

Ansem's story came to a stunning end, which left them all in shock as they tried to process all this information.

* * *

Over at Galaxy TV, Rikku was just finishing up with the rehearsals for a play she was in. She was the lead opposite to an actress named Noriko that Rikku did not care for at all. The blonde though of her costar as an annoying pest who pretended to be all sugary sweet, but was really a venomous monster in disguise. However, the director was in love with her so the cast and crew just had to put up with her.

Rikku had just finished changing into her clothes and was getting ready to leave when she found Noriko hanging out by her door. The songstress gave out a soft grunt before trying to high tail it in the opposite direction, but she was already caught by Noriko. She could already hear her shrill voice penetrating the sound barrier in the hallway.

Noriko Okamachi was a curious young woman. She was attractive and talented enough to be concerned an idol, but there was so little going up in her head that it amazed Rikku that she could even dress herself. Then again, she wore that ridiculous green collared sweater with horrendous black skirt. "Hey, Rikku!" shouted a cheerful Noriko. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my apartment sometime. You see, I just love to cook for people and I would very much like it if I could cook for you."

"Sounds like you're in the wrong profession then," Rikku said, coldly. She brushed her off as she tried to make her exit. "Besides, I really don't want anything more to do with you outside of the play. I find you uninteresting, annoying, and mildly unpleasant to my eyes."

A bitter gasp escaped Noriko as she listened to Rikku's rather rude insults. She couldn't' believe that anyone one would say such a thing to her! Well, say such a thing to anyone. "Well, I never!" shouted Noriko. "I don't see why you're acting in such a rude manner! You're only a seasonal idol; your pretty singing career won't last much longer if you treat your fans in the same manner!"

Noriko stormed off after that, which left Rikku thinking about the last thing she said.

"I think we're all just seasonal," she whispered. "Idols come and go as people decide to turn to new ones. It is pointless trying to be an idol."

Rikku was about to leave too when she discovered Luna hanging out by the dressing rooms. A smile formed on the blonde's lips as she went over to her feline companion. "Well, it seems you came back to me, girl," she said, scooping the cat up to her arms. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Luna meowed softly as she was taken to the car that was waiting for them outside.

They both got in and Luna wasn't surprised to see the other Gullwings with their manager in the car. Rikku had to take the backseat with Luna on her lap and Yuna sitting beside her. Shuyin was driving the SUV, while Paine was sitting in the passenger seat. Their ride started out in silence, but a conversation began to progress once Yuna and Paine learned of Rikku's fan letters.

"Why do you throw those letters away, Rikku?" asked Yuna. "That is so wrong of you to do."

"You're slowly blowing our cover," said Paine. "If you keep up acting like a colder bitch then me than we just might lose the status we've been working so hard to obtain."

"Little Black won't be able to save our fan basis if you keep throwing their letters away," Yuna said, referring to Luna.

Rikku shook her head at the ridiculous name that Yuna gave to the cat. "Seriously, Black is the best you can come up with?" asked the blonde. "That's a horrible name! I can come up with a much better name then that."

"Like what?" asked Yuna.

"I'll tell you when I think of one," Rikku said, brushing her brunette friend off.

Shuyin simply sighed at Rikku as he continued to drive them back to the condo. "You need to listen to them, Rikku," said their manager. "The fans are crucial to our mission. If you continue to throw them aside then our careers might end and our mission will be a failure if we can't get the word out."

"All that matters to me is finding our princess," Rikku said, angrily. Luna flinched when she heard the word princess. Just who were these people and why were they after a princess? "The whole reason we're singing in the first place is so that hopefully our words will reach her and she'll come to us. All those world tours were supposed to help us broaden our search so we can find her, but we've got nothing so far! I think you're the ones who've forgotten our mission, not me!"

"That's true," Shuyin said, driving the SUV onto the expressway. "We still need the fans though. If we're going to find her then we need to reach out to the fans. They will spread word about the Gullwings so hopefully she will hear of us. Besides, you don't understand how important those letters are to the fans. They right down their hopes, dreams, and love for you in them. They put their hearts and souls into those letters that you so carelessly throw away."

"It's impossible to love someone that you haven't met," said Rikku.

"I wouldn't act so hasty," said Yuna. "There is a way to love someone you haven't met. It's called admiration. People dream of becoming stars, to achieve the title of an idol. We are sources of inspiration to these people. We motivate them to better their lives so that they can one day be an idol themselves."

"We're not saying that you should read all the letters," said Paine. "We're just suggesting that you take the time to read through some of them, to bond with the people who support out mission without even knowing it."

Rikku just sat there, absorbing their words, while staring out the window.

Luna was curious about just who this princess was they were searching for. It made her wonder if they could possibly from another world as well. Could they possibly be like Ansem, searching for the Sailor Soldier of their world? Were they this princess's subjects?

It made her wonder, but Luna remained silent as she kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

That next day, Rikku took Luna to a pet groomer for a good clean-up. It started out just fine at first. Luna was getting her claws trimmed which felt really good for her. They didn't attack her meat like Sora did before she begged him to buy that special board where she can trim her own claws.

The next thing that came though was the bath from hell. Instead of just bathing her and cleaning her up, the groomer was practically drowning her in the soapy water. It was total nightmare for Luna and it seemed like it would never end. At least when Sora or Roxas would bathe her, they didn't try to drown her.

What they all failed to see was Sora hiding outside with Roxas, Marluxia, Demyx, and Peruru. The five of them were hiding in the bushes with a fuming Sora about to barge in there and rescue his precious Luna from that insane Rikku. Roxas and Peruru worked together to restrain him. Artemis was still pissed about discovering Shuyin from Demyx, thinking that Luna was ditching him for some man. Marluxia just shook his head at all of them as he realized just how crazy his friends were.

"What a precious cat!" the groomer said to Rikku. "She is a real gem. I hope that you take really good care of this one."

Rikku ignored the groomer who just kept going on and on about how great Luna was. Luna would've been complimented by this, but she was too busy not trying to drown to death. It didn't help that the groomer had steel like hands that prevented her from wiggling away to freedom. She really felt like she was about to die soon.

It ended before she could suffocate though, much to Luna's relief. However, that wasn't the end of their grooming experience. The groomer then dressed Luna up in this ridiculous kitty outfit with a matching bonnet that made the cat want to gag. Rikku was smiling though as she took Luna into her arms, which made Luna's rage subside as she gave into the blonde. Rikku wasn't that bad of a person, Luna could tell that something was just eating away at her that was blocking all her positive energy.

Their fun little afternoon came to a smashing end though when Noriko showed herself.

"Oh, hi Rikku!" Noriko said with all the false cheer in her voice. Rikku felt that her ears were just dying to bleed as she tried to ignore her, while holding Luna. That didn't work though because Noriko wasn't about to go anywhere. Rikku noticed the fat, Persian cat in her arms that looked like a giant puffball. "What an adorable cat you have there," she said, sweetly. "You must be lonely because they saw most people who own a cat are lonely."

"Get to the point, Noriko," Rikku said, still annoyed by her.

The groomer took this as her cue to take a break and hid somewhere else.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday," Noriko said with a false smile. "I didn't realize you were just a heartless, stuck up, pre-Madonna, bitch!"

Nobody saw what was coming next. Luna practically jumped out of Rikku's arms and scratched Noriko's dress with her claws. Even the others who were watching outside were alarmed by just how unlike Luna that was.

Noriko couldn't even form a sentence, but that didn't matter as the doors burst opened.

Standing outside with cameras flashing at the duo was a curious reporter. Well, it wasn't a reporter but it was really Vexen disguised as a paparazzi. "This is an interesting story!" he said, cheerfully. "Noriko and Rikku, best friends for life. So tell me, how long have you two been friends with each other? The fans are just dying to know!"

"Oh," Noriko said, still speaking with falseness in her voice. "Rikku and I have been friends for months now. We're like BFFLs."

"Whatever," Rikku said, leaving through the other door. "I'm leaving. You can have your fifteen minutes of fame, Noriko, but leave me out if it!"

Rikku slammed the door shut behind her, which made the others follow her from the outside.

Vexen began to smile as he realized just how perfect things were going for a change. There was nobody in sight, which made his mission so easy. Plus, Noriko was so naïve into believing that he was really paparazzi that she hadn't even noticed the Darkness that was changing him into an Animamate.

"Am I on Surprise Camera?" Noriko shouted in fear as her cat jumped out of her arms and ran away from the coming attack.

Sailor Iron Mouse just laughed at her as he began to gather his dark energy. "This isn't television, fool!" he shouted. "Your sparkling Star Seed belongs to me! You won't get away from me, girl!" He launched his attack which Noriko managed to dodge because of her "quick reflexes" but that didn't save her in the end. Iron Mouse's attack got her, and shocked the life out of her.

The lotus flower began to blossom above her head, which reveled the Star Seed that was hiding within her. Iron Mouse was just sure that this girl would hold a true Star Seed and was about to declare victory when the crystal went black. A sharp growl escaped his lungs as he saw that his mission was a failure once again!

The others were about to ambush Rikku when they heard Noriko's screaming. They all ran back into the building to rescue her, knowing that Iron Mouse must've made his move on her. However, as they were charging into the building, Noriko's cat was just lounging around on the middle of the floor. The five of them all tripped over the cat and crashed into a bird cage, releasing all the birds.

"Today fucking sucks!" shouted Sora.

"Let's just hurry up and transform," cried Roxas.

"Ow, my spleen!" cried Demyx.

"My leg," said Peruru.

"My ass!" shouted Marluxia. "Demyx, get your elbow out of my ass!"

* * *

Rikku knew that Noriko was being attacked by Iron Mouse, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything to help her. It wasn't because she just wanted Noriko to suffer, but something within her had died thus preventing her from fighting. The spark she had before just wouldn't shine, not now once she realized they had no chance of being reunited with her princess.

"It seems my heart doesn't have the will to go on," whispered Rikku. "I'm sorry, Black, but I guess I'm not strong enough to do anything help. I don't have the strength in me any longer."

Luna didn't understand what Rikku meant by that, but she wasn't about to let Noriko suffer. She might not be able to stand the actress; however, no one should have to suffer at the hands of their enemy. She knew that Sora and the others would be here soon. Luna knew that she had to do something though to keep Mouse occupied until they arrived though.

So Luna ran back into the room with Rikku yelling after her.

Iron Mouse was still fuming about his latest failure with Noriko. The young woman's Star Seed was slowly losing all of its light despite it having already reverted into a blacken state. Luna pounced on Iron Mouse, biting and scratching at him

"What the hell!" shouted Iron Mouse as he pulled Luna off him and tossed her out of a window. Luna went sailing out, landing on a nasty rock that did serious harm to her. Iron Mouse was still freaking out about what just happened. Unknowing as to why some fur ball would attack him. "Great, that damn cat tore my best uniform!"

Rikku ran outside to check on how Luna was doing. Tears escaped her as she saw just how hurt Luna was so she carefully pulled the feline into her arms. "Poor Black, why would you do something like that?" she asked, softly. "If you were willing to stand up to him, Black, then so will I! I won't let anything bad happen to anyone else."

As Rikku ran to the shadows, dropping Luna off on the ground, she noticed another cat. Artemis went to Luna's side and licked at her open wound. "You must be a friend of Black's," whispered Rikku. The white furred cat nodded his head before returning his attention to Luna. "I'm sure you'll take good care of her. Now, I have some business to attend to!"

She ran down the hall, far away from Luna and Artemis as she summoned her Sailor Change Star. The microphone went to her ear as she began to call upon her powers. "Healer Star Power!" she shouted. Green petals began to swirl all around her as she transformed.

Sailor Star Healer ran down the hall to fight evil.

* * *

Sailor Iron Mouse was still freaked out by Luna's attack when he was about to make his exit. However, that wasn't going to be as easy as he originally anticipated it to be. Especially not after they decided to make their appearance in the pet grooming shop.

"You're in trouble, Iron Mouse, because the Sailor Soldiers are here to punish you!"

The blond haired man flinched as he kept his back turned from the Sailors. He wasn't about to have those meddlesome twerps ruin his day any further. "If I don't hear them then they're not really here," he told himself. "So just ignore them and they'll go away." That plan came to a crash when a bottle of soap was thrown at his head. Iron Mouse began to growl as he spun back to acknowledge the Sailors' presence.

Sailor Moon stood at the middle with Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus, Sailor Elysion, and the Keybearer at his side. The fivesome were all geared up for battle, which seemed to further piss Sailor Iron Mouse off. "We are here to punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon. "We are the defenders of the White Moon!"

"I'm not listening to you!" said Iron Mouse.

Sailor Moon kept going on anyways, "We stand for truth and justice!"

"Hello! You're not listening to me!" said Iron Mouse. "I'm ignoring you!"

"In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said, finishing his speech.

"Fuck this!" Iron Mouse said as he disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

Iron Mouse's disappearance freaked Sailor Moon out as he wondered where he went. The others had to yell at him for giving such a long winded speech, instead of paying attention to their enemy. Saturn explained that Sailor Iron Mouse ditched them in the middle of the speech.

Their conversation came to an end though once Noriko transformed into a Phage.

"Sailor Ojou!" shouted the Phage. Her skin was deathly pale and she had long pink hair with sunglasses on her head. She wore a tight, red dress that hugged her body a little too tightly. "Aren't I beautiful? Allow me a moment to change into something a little more comfortable!" The Phage tore her dress off, which made them all cover their eyes from the obscene sight.

"Pervert!" shouted the gang.

When they uncovered their eyes, they saw that Sailor Ojou was still dressed. Well, she was technically still dressed. She was dressed up in a super slutty Sailor's outfit though that was way too small for their tastes. It gave Venus's short shorts a run for their money.

Sailor Ojou brandished a whip that she began to attack the Sailors with, making them all run around in circles.

Sailor Star Healer made it just in time to see the fight just beginning. "Like a thief in the night, I will strike and punish evil! I am Sailor Star Healer!" she announced to everyone. The battle was put to a halt as Star Healer made herself known. She knew her current skills wouldn't be enough so she needed a quick upgrade. "Sailor Star Change, transform!" shouted Star Healer. "Alchemist!" A surge of energy took over her as her current outfit shattered into pieces in order to be replaced by her new form.

Heavy armor covered her body with leather straps all over her. Her outfit was covered with oranges, blues, and yellows. In her hand was also a short gun that had the potential to do a lot of damage built in into it. Star Healer's new form promised a lot of fighting power, which would be handy in the fight.

"Is it me or does this outfit have an Al Bhed thing going on?" asked Star Healer. "Either way, you'll get blown up!" She fired off a warning shot to the Phage, forcing her to drop the whip from her hand. Now was the only chance she was going to get to whip something up. "Mix Stash…Sunburst!" She gathered some materials from her pockets, alchemizing them together to form a powerful item. She tossed the grenade at the Phage, which exploded in a burst of non elemental energy.

The Phage was thrown to the wall, suffering heavy damage from her attack.

Star Healer turned to the others who were just getting back on their feet. "I'm willing to work together with you just this once," she said, loudly. "Now, Sailor Moon, heal the Phage before it is too late! It's all up to you now."

"Right!" shouted Sailor Moon. He summoned the Eternal Tiare and began to work his magic. The light began to storm around him with a plethora of feathers dancing all around him. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" A blast of silver light shot from the scepter, beginning to heal the Phage of the Darkness that had consumed her.

Noriko was back and passed out to the ground in an instant.

Sailor Star Healer began to smile as she saw just how strong Sailor Moon was. His healing abilities were on par with their princess, which made him a valuable ally. "Good job, Sailor Moon," she said to him. "Keep up the good work. We just may need you in the future."

Star Healer vanished from sight before Sailor Moon even had the chance to ask her what she meant by that.

* * *

Rikku was cleaning out her postbox on campus, finding dozens of letters stuffed in there that weren't from bill collectors. She could tell right away that they were all from here fans around the area and this time that didn't bother her. She scooped the letters up in her arms and began to carry them out of the building when she crossed paths with Sora and Luna.

"I'm guessing that's your cat," Rikku said to Sora.

Sora nodded his head as he continued to hold Luna in his arms. "Yeah, this is Luna," he said, calmly. "I'm assuming that those are more fan letters that you're just going to throw away. Do you have any idea just how much trouble your fans go through to write you those letters, hoping that you'll just at least read their letter?"

"I do," Rikku said, smiling at him. "That's why I'm going to read every single one. Later Sora. Goodbye Luna."

Sora was honestly surprised by the change in Rikku's personality that he couldn't' help to think that Luna was responsible for this. It was good though, it warmed his heart to see that the old Rikku was back and she wasn't going to insult anymore of her fans. That was a good thing that he owed Luna some serious credit for.

As Sora walked into the office to pick up his bill, he crossed paths with Ansem, somebody who he really wanted to talk to.

"Hello professor," Sora said to the man.

"Afternoon, Sora," said Ansem. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No sir, but there's something I need to tell you," said Sora. "You have my word as Prince Ventus that we'll find your son and stop Xemnas before it's too late. I swear that we won't let you down, King Ansem."

A tear began to form in Ansem's eye as he was caught off guard by Sora's words. Those kind words brought so much joy and hope to his heart that he felt like he would explode at any moment. "Thank you, Prince Ventus," said the King of Sol. "You do me a great honor in assisting me with my search. I am sure my son will be just as grateful as I if he knew."

"Then we'll just have to rescue him soon that way he will," Sora said, smiling.

Ansem nodded his head, grateful to have the White Moon Prince on his side.

* * *

Still trapped in his prison cell, Xeikm was left broken by the man he once concerned to be his soul mate. It had seem so long ago when the two of them were still so young and in love. Xeikm had been only thirteen when he offered his virginity to Xemnas. The two made love not long after his father discovered them together. Xemnas promised that he would marry Xeikm soon, once he asked the king for his permission.

Xeikm waited for that day, and that day finally came during the invasion. Xemnas kept his promise and proposed to him as his servants destroyed the planet. When Xeikm refused him, the hate in the man's eyes made his heart hurt, but Xeikm had to remind himself that Xemnas wasn't the same man that he had fallen for. His Xemnas was dead; all that was left of him was Galaxia.

It was still strange though; everyday Xemnas would come down here and offer Xeikm the proposal over and over again. He always refused him though, which led to him being beaten and raped by the man. His body was in such a great deal of pain, he was positive a few bones were broken, and he knew that his body was lacking in the nourishment department.

His resolve was starting to fade slowly; he just knew he would give into Galaxia soon.

Xemnas entered the chamber through a Corridor of Darkness. Xeikm picked his head up from his tiny bed and noticed that the man wore only his black cloak, but nothing underneath it. Xeikm hardly remembered that he wasn't wearing any clothes and at this point he wasn't really sure that he cared. All that he cared about was that bowl of soup in Xemnas's hands that made Xeikm's stomach growl without mercy.

Xemnas sat down on the bed, beside the young prince. He kept the food away from him though since he wanted to drag the moment out a little longer. "You will eat soon enough, my prince," Xemnas's voice was thick with seduction. That voice had always made Xeikm's knees weak in the past, and it still held its sway over him. "You will eat as soon as I get something I want. Now, I want you to give me a kiss, but I want you to kiss me like you mean it. Understood?"

"Yes, Xemnas," croaked Xeikm.

The man began to smile as he leaned in close to the boy with a gentle kiss forming between them. Xeikm was keeping up his end of the bargain, pushing his lips against Xemnas. The man was starting to enjoy the kiss a great deal as he snaked an arm around the boy to secure their place together. Xemnas knew that Xeikm's will was dying and it would only be a matter of time before he would have the boy as his.

The warm, familiar kiss came to an end once Xemnas pulled away and began to spoon feed the prince.

It was moments like this that Xeikm wondered that maybe Xemnas still had his heart buried somewhere deep. If only he could reach that heart and pull his Xemnas away from the Darkness that was Galaxia. If only he could save him, if only he could stop the senseless destruction that was coming. If only he could protect all those lives that were going to be sacrificed in the near future.

Xemnas, however, remained unaware of just how much Xeikm knew about the coming battles as he continued to feed him.

* * *

WOOO! END!

On the next chapter, Kairi and Sora have their Mark of Mastery exam, proving if they will both be true Masters or not. Terra also discovers Victor's secret. Meanwhile, the gang gets dragged into a cooking show with the Gullwings which ends badly when Vexen makes his move. The Sailors get into a food fight that ends very messy for them. Find out what happens in **Food Master!**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Awesome news! My beta, Kittygirl, will be writing a spin off to my SM/KH crossover! How exciting is that? It's still on the planning stages and won't be released till after I finish the Stars arc. Mainly because the story takes place in Crystal Tokyo with the kids now taking up where their dads left off! I will be her beta for the story, so I'll make sure it's LEGIT! That's all the news I have for now. I hope you guys the new chapter. It's pretty epic. Very much inspired by Birth by Sleep! Hehe. Read and review.

**Food Master:**

"I know it's been a long time since we've last talk, but I just wanted to know that you've never left my thoughts. I think about you every minute of the day. I miss you so much. I love you more than life itself. I can't wait until the day comes for you to return home to me that way I can feel safe with your arms wrapped around me."

Sora finished reading the last paragraph of the e-mail that he was about to send off to Riku, in the university library. It had been two days since he last heard from Riku, whether it be phone or e-mail. He even downloaded Skype so that it would be easier for them to chat so the distance wouldn't kill them both as much. Sora bit his lip as he gave a pathetic sigh as the absence of Riku making his heart break with each passing minute.

If only he could get a sign that Riku was doing fine and he was missing Sora just as much.

The brunet was about to give up on hope when he felt someone hit his head with their hand. He winced with pain because of the heavy hand that attacked him. When he spun around in the rolling chair, he was surprised to see that it was Lexaeus who knocked him in the head. Better yet, Cloud was standing beside Lexaeus with a curious look on his face.

Cloud pushed his bright spikes upward, showing off more of his face in the process. He kept his eyes on Sora though as he attempted to see what exactly he was doing. "What is Sora Tsukino doing in a library of all places?" asked Cloud. "This is very unlike you. Not your usual work environment.

Lexaeus started to chuckle at his companion since it was painfully obvious what was going on. He simply shook his head as he pointed at the computer screen that Sora was trying so hard to cover up. "Isn't it obvious?" asked the larger man. "He's writing a love letter to his beloved. You know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Speaking from experience?" laughed Cloud as he focused on Sora. "Well, I suppose we'll leave you to your letter writing. Have fun, Sora."

"Wait!" said Sora. "What are you two doing here anyways? Squall doesn't go to school here and Zexion doesn't have class today."

"We wanted to wish the apprentice luck for his Master's exam that he's supposed to have later today!" said Lexaeus. "I hope you haven't forgotten about that Sora. If you pass, then you'll officially be a Master just like your fathers."

"Oh!" said Sora. "Well, I thought you two were going to be there like the others."

"We might be a little late," said Cloud. "That's why we wanted to say good luck, just in case we can't make it."

The duo made their exit, which somehow reminded Sora of the old days when they were so antagonistic towards him.

Sora shrugged it off though as he pressed send then began to worry about his Mark of Mastery Exam today.

* * *

Hiding out in their condo, the Gullwings lounged around as Shuyin stared absently out the window. The room was filled with darkness as they all refrained from speaking a single sound. Yuna was sitting back on a chair, Rikku was strumming a guitar, and Paine was busy reading some magazine. Shuyin had his eyes focused on the city, just standing there like a statue.

They all didn't feel like speaking because they already knew what the others were thinking about, their princess.

"We need to discuss Sailor Moon," said Yuna. That name seemed to catch everyone's attention since they dealt with the White Moon Sailor so many times in the past. They also heard so much about the Sailor who fought protecting the city from various incarnations of evil. Yuna was sitting up from her chair with her hands placed on her lap. "So how do we treat Sailor Moon? Is he our friend or is he our foe?"

"He's hardly foe material," said Rikku. "He's so empty headed that it's ridiculous. Not even those other Sailors who fight beside him are much for us to worry about. They won't stand a chance against us."

"Is that what you really believe, Rikku?" asked Shuyin. "From what I've learned and you three experienced, the Sailors are formidable warriors. They easily outnumber us. They could defeat us if they truly wished too."

"Besides that," Yuna said, returning to her point, "there is a light around him. There's this warm light around Sailor Moon that reminds me so much of the princess. Is it possible that the two of them may have a connection? Even their powers are slightly similar."

Paine slammed her fist down on the table, silencing Yuna at once. They all turned their sights of Paine who looked fuming mad as her entire face turned red. She immediately stood up as she looked down upon the others. "How dare you say such things?" Paine shouted at Yuna. "How dare you compare our princess to Sailor Moon! He is nothing compared to her. That bumbling idiot doesn't understand a thing about anything!"

"I know," whispered Yuna, "but it's just that…that there's a familiar aura around him."

"Impossible!" said Paine. "Our princess is our princess! Sailor Moon is just a pretender. If we have to dispose of him then so be it. He is only taking up precious space."

They all listened to Paine's words, knowing that she was terribly wrong about Sailor Moon, but unwilling to correct her.

* * *

Over at the shrine, Sora and Kairi prepared to take their Master's Qualification Exams. The duo stood in the middle of the room that Axel usually held rehearsals for the band in. They were both dressed ready for combat with a group of people standing off to the side. Some of their friends had gathered to watch the show since it wasn't everyday that a Keyblade Warrior and Apprentice was being tested to become a Master.

The Sailors, Naminé, the Moon Cats, Rain, Tifa, Tidus, Yuffie, Zell, and grandpa were all gearing up to watch the show.

Terra stood at one end of the room with Victor sitting in a chair that was beside him. Roxas was standing beside their father with Ansem opposite of Terra. Naminé was also part of their group as she stood beside Roxas. The room was filled with silence as Terra prepared the exams, which were about to begin.

"Today is a joyous day," spoke Terra. "It is on this day that I perform the Mark of Mastery upon my two pupils. On this day, either one of you could become a Master or both or neither. I wish the both of you the best of luck though, and I pray that you are both worthy of the title Keyblade Master. I will be judging your performance with Master Roxas, Sorceress Naminé, and King Ansem assisting me."

"You will be showcasing what you've learned during your time in training. You two will fight with every fiber in your being. There are is no winning or losing this battle, simply fight and display what you've learned during your studies. Now, it is time for us to begin! Summon your Keyblades and battle!"

Sora and Kairi parted ways as they gave the other room to summon their Keyblade into battle.

Sora swung his arm backward with his hand consumed with a bright light. His Keyblade shinned with Crescent Moons dancing off the light. The Lunar Kingdom Keyblade was a golden Keyblade with a silver blade that had the lunar cycles etched onto the blade with Crescent Moon serving as the teeth. A Full Moon Keychain dangled at the end as Sora drew his weapon back.

Kairi raised her arm up as a pink light formed in her hand with flower petals swirling all around it. She brought her arm down to her waist as her Keyblade took solid form. Her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, appeared more delicate then Sora's, but was far from it. The sunset colored blade had flowers spreading as its teeth with one of the side having an ocean wave and the other a vine of sand. A red, silken chain dangled at the end with a Paopu Fruit serving as the Keychain.

With the two baring their Keyblades, the battle began with a smash.

Sora and Kairi were two equal forces colliding against one another which resulted in a devastating display of power. There were sparks of light that danced off their Keyblades as they smashed their weapons against one another before forcing each other apart. Kairi did a cartwheel in the air, while Sora rolled his body away. The two kept their distance for a moment, keeping their eyes locked as they attempted to anticipate their next attack.

Kairi caught sight of Tidus who looked like he was holding his breath in anticipation. She began to smirk as she realized just how frightening strong she appeared, holding her own against Sora. It was then that she decided to make her next move against Sora. She flung her body around in the air, confusing Sora with all her graceful movements.

It was during one of her turns that she got within range of Sora. Kairi swung Destiny's Embrace at him, nearly cutting Sora's face off in the process. However, Sora managed to pull his head and torso back enough to dodge her attack. Once her arm was out of the way, Sora threw his body to the opposite side as he snuck up on her.

As she was about to land, he swung Lunar Kingdom at her with full strength. Kairi could feel the power behind the attack as she used her Keyblade to shield herself from the attack. The force was still strong enough though to knock her back, making her lose her Keyblade in the process.

Kairi managed to pick herself back up just as Sora was going after her again. He swung his Keyblade wildly, while she found the strength within herself to worm out of the way. She twisted and turned her body around with such flawless ease that she didn't waste a second doubting her agile skills. Sora's agility wasn't as developed as Kairi's was. His battle skills were focused more on kick, offensive attacks with powerful defensive tactics.

Summoning her Keyblade back to her hand, Kairi managed to block an incoming attack. The duo kept their Keyblades together as they tried to break the others guard. They were both caught with determination as they tried to outdo the other. Sora couldn't believe how talented Kairi became with the Keyblade. She had gotten so much stronger in the past couple of months that it made Sora awe in respect of her strength.

That didn't mean he was going to give up though.

The duo parted ways once more, but Sora was quick on his feet as he attacked Kairi again. This time, she didn't have as much time to guard like before. She was barley about to bring her Keyblade up to defend her when Sora's Keyblade reached her neck. If she moved even the slightest then he would be able to cut her neck, which wasn't a good thing.

Before the fight could go on any longer, Terra ended the exam with his deep voice. Sora withdrew his Keyblade and assisted Kairi back on her feet so that they may present themselves to their Master. Sora and Kairi performed a formal bow before their Masters and their "honored" judges. Roxas still found it funny that he got to decide if his older brother became a Master or not.

"An excellent display of talent and swordsmanship!" said Terra. "You have both proven yourselves worthy of the Keyblade. And it is with great joy that I present the Mark of Mastery upon you. Sora and Kairi, you've both proven yourselves worthy of this honor. I present you both now the title of Keyblade Master. Congratulations to you both."

Applause filled the air as they all congratulated Sora and Kairi for becoming Keyblade Masters.

They were both so surprised that passed their exam that reality didn't quite hit them yet. When it did though, it was like they crashed into a brick wall as they realized what just happened. They were Keyblade Masters now. They both now had the power to make a difference, to do what was right, to protect those that they cared for.

It was a great honor and a heavy responsibility, but they knew they could handle it.

* * *

With their Master's exams over and Terra explaining into great detail their new duties, Sora and Kairi took the next day off to actually relax. They were both caught up with joy though once they found out that Squall was planning on baking his special strawberry shortcake for them. It was Squall's best dessert, not to mention one of the yummiest things he knew how to cook.

Squall took them to a greenhouse that housed the fresh strawberries that he was going to put into the shortcake. The humid environment was driving Sora and Kairi bonkers as they began to pick at the strawberries. Squall was off filling up his own basket, while the new Masters were busy eating the ones they could get their hands on.

Promise of strawberry shortcake filled their thoughts as they practically tasted that delicious treat as they ate the strawberries.

"Maybe we should just eat all the strawberries and be done with it!" said Sora. "They're just so fresh and juicy! I can't get enough of them."

"Easy there, Sora," Squall said, removing his friend from the bush. He also had to drag Kairi away and took her handful away from her. "Enough for you too! The both of you are going to eat everything in the greenhouse at this rate. And I thought Sora was the only one I had to be concerned with."

"Nope!" Kairi said, smiling. "I can be just as bad as Sora if I want to!"

Sora nodded his head, making Squall realize just how bad this was. He never should've invited them to go strawberry picking. He should've taken the more responsible members of their friends opposed to the most irresponsible. This was especially true since Squall was going to bake this cake for the others too, not just the new Masters.

Their talking ceased for a moment as they heard something in the other room of the greenhouse. The rustling made Squall's senses go wild that made him fear for the safety of the plants. He heard about some idiots that liked to trash the place, and he knew for a fact that the gardening club wasn't meeting today. So he marched into the next room to deal with any vandals that was stupid enough to wreck the place.

Sora and Kairi followed behind them, worried by how they were just walking into danger. They followed Squall blindly as he led them onward with just a gardening shovel. If they really did get stuck in a rumble then they were as good as fucked, despite Squall being a wicked fighter.

Lucky for them though that it was just Paine who was making the noises they heard earlier.

The singer had been there for a while now as she thought of Yuna's words from earlier. She was still furious that Yuna would dare compare their beautiful princess to Sailor Moon. There was nothing to compare. Their princess was a radiant light that could never be extinguished that they were desperately searching the cosmos for. Sailor Moon was just a bumbling idiot who liked to play hero a lot.

That rage made her wrap her hand around the rose that she was holding. The thrones of the rose began to break her skin, causing her to bleed as a result. Her rage knew no limit so she was oblivious to the pain that had befallen her until she felt another presence in the room.

Paine turned her sights at the trio as she saw her hiding spot was as good as dead. It wouldn't be much longer until an army of fans stormed into the rose room and tainted the peace of the room. "Well, it looks like I've been discovered," said a disappointed Paine. "I suppose I'll have to find a new place to hide."

"You don't have to go anywhere," said Squall. "I just thought you were an intruder. Forgive me for barging in on your privacy."

Sora's eyes widened as he saw that Paine's hand was covered with a crimson liquid. He was the only one to notice this, which alarmed him even more. "You're bleeding!" he said, strongly. He quickly tore a part of his sleeve then wound Paine's hand with it. He made sure that it was nice and tight that way she would no longer be bleeding.

Paine was alarmed by such a swift and sudden kindness. It was such a kind act that it brought up a distant memory of their princess. She quickly shook those thoughts though so that she may focus solely on the present. "Thank you, Sora," she said, kindly. "That was very sweet of you. You didn't have to do that though."

"You're welcome!" Sora said with a goofy smile.

"Yup, that's Sora for you," said Kairi. "He'd go out of his way to save a puppy."

"And what's wrong with that?" Sora said, spinning around to face his best friend. His voice was oddly hysterical as he took serious offense to what Kairi had to say. Although, it wasn't meant to be an insult, Sora's irrational mind took it as one. "I am a good person! And good people help others! If you have a problem with that then you can just lick a doorknob!"

Sora's odd sense of humor was enough to make Paine laugh for the first time in ages. This sparked the others to laugh for a moment, together. Once that was over, Paine mentioned that she was going on a cooking show that day and offered Squall the chance to help her. She was really a terrible cook and would need all the help that she could get.

Of course, Sora and Kairi had to intrude when Squall accepted her offer.

Somehow, it all became official though as Paine left to prepare, Squall formulated his shortcake recipe, Kairi was calling Naminé to get there, and Sora was just being Sora.

* * *

A disheartened sigh escaped Vexen as he sat on the park's fountain with his lunch sitting on his lap. He munched away on his sandwich, while an empty feeling began to eat away at him. It was simply pathetic and deplorable just how many times he failed to find a true Star Seed. The Sailor Crystals kept on eluding him, despite the great number of them located on the planet.

"Perhaps I'm in the wrong profession," he whispered to himself. "I just might need a new line of work…oh well. I best find myself a new target before Lord Xemnas has my head."

Just then, a phone began to ring, which prompted the people around Vexen to check their phones. He already knew that the phone belonged to him as he finished his lunch before opening the basket to get the phone. He quickly answered it only to hear the Second's voice, alerting him that Xemnas wished to speak to him.

Vexen hung up the phone as he took off from the park to speak with his Superior.

Exiting the Corridor of Darkness, Vexen appeared before Lord Xemnas in his black hood. The dark dimension was still an endless void that went on for ages. It was in the very depths that their prisoner was sealed away from the rest of the world.

Vexen approached the golden throne with caution. Two other hoods stood beside Xemnas, which only worsened the fear that was building up inside him. "My lord," Vexen said as he knelt to the ground. "You wish to speak with me. How may I be of service to you, today?"

A golden light exploded in front of Vexen, sending him flying from the throne. The two hoods began to chuckle as they listened to Vexen's pained cries. Xemnas had raised his arm to his failing subordinate, which made the sleeve fall to reveal a golden bracelet. He fired a bolt of energy at Vexen so to teach him a lesson for his failures.

"I am not a patient man, Vexen," said Xemnas. "I want my Star Seeds and I want them now! If you cannot find me a Star Seed soon then you shall be replaced! I'm sure Larxene and Xaldin will do a much better job at hunting down the Star Seeds. Don't you think so, Vexen?"

"Forgive me, my lord!" begged Vexen. "I swear that I won't fail you again! I'll find the true Star Seeds! You do not need to dispose of me!"

"Then go!" said Xemnas. "Find my Star Seeds before I lose my patience with you."

Vexen bowed before his Superior before disappearing in a Dark Corridor, while Larxene and Xaldin laughed at his fleeing form.

* * *

Roxas decided to bother Terra and Victor that afternoon since his mom was away visiting her sister for the weekend. Dad was off running around in fifty million directions, and Roxas didn't feel like lounging around the house without any food. The main reason for his visit was so he could get a solid lunch and nothing something that looked like Sora made it. Dad and Sora were both terrible cooks, while Roxas was struggling to make edible meals.

After Terra let him into the apartment, Roxas was instantly greeted with the smell of warm, delicious meal. His senses were going bonkers as he practically ran into the kitchen to see what it was that Victor and Terra were making. To his surprise it was dumplings with rice and chicken, he hadn't had dumplings in forever! His mouth was already watering in anticipation of this delicious meal.

"It smells great, Victor!" Roxas said, smiling. "Is it almost ready yet?"

"Just about," said Victor. "Just give me five more minutes so that it cools down."

Roxas nodded his head as he pushed Terra out of the kitchen and into their mini dining room. They both sat down at the table, waiting for Victor to bring them over their plates. In the meanwhile, they talked about their day as well as their suspicions of the Starlights. Terra had yet to deal with the Sailor Starlights, but he had his suspicions on whether they could be trusted to be friend or foe.

Roxas was just as unsure, but he knew that the Starlights had always fought alongside them against the Phages and Shadow Galactica. What their motives were and where they came from where a complete mystery to them, but so were Uranus and Neptune when they first arrived. It was only fair of them to give the Starlights the benefit of the doubt until they proved themselves to be unworthy of that trust.

"Spoken like a true prince," said Terra. "Alright, we'll give these Sailor Starlights some time before we make a final decision. I hope that you are right though, Roxas. We can't afford t to have anymore enemies at the moment."

"And you're as cautious as any king," laughed Roxas. "I do hope I'm right too. This is something I don't want to be wrong about."

Victor was leaving the kitchen with a smile on his face to announce that lunch was ready. He was towards the father and son just as the light from sliding door touched his skin. The warm light reflected nicely off him, bathing him in a warm glow.

Roxas saw Victor behind Terra's shoulder and was immediately startled by what he saw. His blue eyes widened with shock as he pushed himself away from the table with the chair falling behind him. Terra was alarmed by Roxas's actions and he was about scold him when Roxas told him to turn around. So Terra listened to his son to see what all the fuss was about just to be shocked like Roxas was.

Somehow, Victor had transformed into someone he was not by the light. Victor was still in the inside as he watched both men who looked at him like he was a monster. It wasn't until Victor looked at his own reflection off the television did he understand what was going on.

He appeared to be the spitting image of Roxas, only with slight variations. His eyes were a brighter shade of blue that reflected the purest of innocence. His hair was blond with spiky bangs covering his face and the top part swirled upward with spikes. The body that wasn't Victor's was just as lean as him, but with slightly bigger muscles that reflected the years of battle. He still wore Terra's button up with a pair of jeans that much hadn't changed. It was only his physical appearance; he had become the spitting image of King Ventus.

The transformation faded away, returning Victor to his natural state.

"How!" said Terra. "How…how did you become Ven?"

"What are you?" hissed Roxas.

Victor sighed as he took a step further back with tears slowly coming from his eyes. It looked like the cat was out of the bag and he had some serious explaining to do. "Please, don't hate me," he whispered. "We couldn't bare it if you hated us. It wasn't our intention to betray your trust, but this is the only way we could get close."

"Who is we?" shouted Terra with pain evident in his voice and face. "Tell me now!"

"I'm still Victor!" cried the young man. "But in a past life I was your husband, I'm the reincarnation of Ventus."

Terra's eyes began to swell with tears as he heard those words. Ven had finally been reborn, after all these years, and he was too blind to see that he was sharing a bed with him. Terra's body suddenly felt weak as he returned to his chair to sit and think about this. If what Victor said was truly true then they had a limited amount of time together before it was too late, before he lost him again.

Roxas was shaking his head, unable to believe what he was just hearing. There was no way that it could really be possible that was just too convenient. "And how are we supposed to believe that you're really King Ventus?" cried Roxas. "It just doesn't make sense! It's not right. Prove it! Summon your Keyblade!"

"I can't summon a Keyblade anymore, Roxas," whispered Victor. "When you gave up your powers to destroy the Black Moon Scepter, I had to intervene before it was too late. I came to you as Ventus to save your powers so that you could still fight for good! I transferred all of my powers to you; I gave them all up to save yours! Summon your Keyblades, Roxas, you'll see the truth soon enough."

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He still remembered his father coming to him that day when the Sailors were kidnapped and Sora was about to give himself up. He remembered that hopeless feeling he had in his stomach until Ventus came to him and gave him the ability to summon the Two Across after he told him that his powers weren't gone just his ability to summon the Keyblade. He was only still a Master because of Victor's sacrifice.

Deciding to give Victor the benefit of the doubt, he did as he was told. He summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades to his hands only to have them glow along with Victor. There was a warm, familiar flash of light that blinded everyone in the room for a moment. When the light had passed, Roxas and Terra were surprised to see that the dual Keyblades had become a single Keyblade.

The black handle that Roxas held onto with a single guard like his old Kingdom Key on the side that rose up to have the teeth of the Keyblade on the opposite side of the others. The silver Keychain that dangled at the end with a gust of wind with two silver feathers wrapped around it. The Wayward Wind had been reborn along with Ventus.

"Oh my Goddess," whispered Roxas. "It's true then."

"The Wayward Wind will protect you, Roxas," said Victor, "as it served Ventus in the Keyblade Wars. This Keyblade belongs to your Eternal form; this is your inheritance from me."

"Thank you," whispered Roxas. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Don't be," said Victor. "This is a time for doubt." He turned towards Terra and made his approach towards him. Terra saw this and held his hand out to Victor. The young man accepted it, soon finding himself in Terra's loving embrace. "Do you suppose we tell him?"

"No point in keeping it a secret any longer," whispered Terra. "Roxas, there is something you must know about Victor."

"Besides him being the reincarnation of my father?" said Roxas.

Terra nodded his head, but it was a sad nod that worried Roxas. The boy sat back down on his chair with his Keyblade leaving him. "Roxas, Victor is terribly ill," said Terra. "He has a terminal illness that is eating away at him. The doctors say he only has a few months left to live. We don't believe he'll make it past New Year's Eve…the doctors predict he'll be gone by Christmas."

Roxas's face filled up with tears at once, his appetite vanishing in an instant, as he felt the emptiness that was threatening to swallow him.

Terra and Ventus had only been reunited for a moment, but that moment was coming to a tragic end by the Hands of Fate.

* * *

That afternoon, the show was going on live with Tetsurou Yoshinogawa. Tetsurou was one of the most famous chefs in the entire city. His cooking show was always done live, it was also one of the most popular programs on TV, and he always prepared the most delicious foods. It was an honor for Squall to even be in the same room as the man.

Sora, Kairi, and Naminé were behind the cameras, watching the program going on live.

Paine stood beside Tetsurou, while Squall stood in the background. The initial introductions were made between them with Paine explaining her situation to Tetsurou. He understood and welcomed Squall into his kitchen with open arms. It wasn't long after the greetings were done with when they were all informed that the show was starting.

They quickly prepared themselves for the show.

"Welcome everyone," said Tetsurou, "to Cooking Hibachi with me, your humble host, Tetsurou Yoshinogawa. Today, we have a very special guest cook with us. You know her from the popular singing group the Gullwings. Please, everyone, welcome Paine into my kitchen and her cooking assistant Squall."

The applause from a machine began to go off. Sora and the girls were surprised to see just how fake television was from behind the cameras. They were actually applauding though when one of the producers told them to be quite.

"Now Paine, why don't you tell us what you plan on making with us?" asked Tetsurou.

"Well, we decided that it would be best to make a strawberry shortcake," said Paine. "Do you care to help us, Tetsurou?"

"Of course," laughed the man as they began preparations for the cake.

Squall was like a deer caught in a headlight though as they prepared the shortcake. He was frozen in fear by the cameras that he kept fumbling everything around like Sora would, which was pretty bad. Squall was always the composed, center one of the group and here he was acting like a total idiot.

Sora couldn't allow this to continue as he broke into the kitchen. The producers and everyone else working on the set were furious as they tried to grab Sora before it was too late. It was much too late though since Sora was already in the picture, taking control of the situation.

Squall was supposed to break some eggs, but Sora got in the way. The worst part was that when Sora broke the eggs, the eggshells got into the batter. He tried to play it cool though by mixing it in so well that they would "dissolve" in the batter. Yeah, like that would actually happen. Then he accidently added baking soda instead of flour without anyone noticing.

When they were going to put the batter into the oven to bake, a terrible explosion went off that covered the entire kitchen with gunk.

"Cut to commercial!" shouted the director.

"Quick!" shouted Tetsurou. "Get the emergency shortcake!"

Despite all the chaos that was going around, mainly Sora making a mess of a sticky situation, Squall was able to laugh it off. At least his fumbling around on set wasn't as bad compared to what Sora did to the kitchen. What made the moment even better was that Paine found herself honestly laughing at what just happened.

She was holding onto her sides from laughing so hard at the mess that Sora made. She turned towards Sora, seeing him covered in gunk. "You're dirty," she said, laughing. "You're covered in the batter."

"And you are too," laughed Sora.

They all kept on laughing with Yuna and Rikku seeing this, both of whom were in complete shock that Paine actually had the ability to laugh.

* * *

With the show over, the mess was cleaned up in the kitchen, and Tetsurou saved the day with his backup strawberry shortcake. The cleanup crew was the only ones who held anything against Sora since they were the ones who had to clean up the mess. The producers actually enjoyed this episode, saying that it did spark some serious ratings for them.

Sora and Squall were making their way off the set with Kairi and Naminé following behind them. The girls kept their distance from their messy friends. The boys were still covered with the dried batter that wasn't coming off until they took a good shower. They got what they could get off with towels and water, but they still needed more.

"I'm sorry for messing up your big, TV debut," said Sora.

"No big deal," said Squall. "I was prepared for something like this."

The doors to the set opened up again as Tetsurou made his way off set. He was smiling as he patted down the remaining bits of batter onto his apron. "Well, that was a good show, boys," he said, happily. "Feel free to come by again, anytime. Your wild antics actually proved to be a good thing for my ratings. That's the thing about live TV, anything and everything can go wrong, but it can still come out as a smash hit."

He waved them all goodnight as he made his way down the hall.

Squall felt good to hear that he could get another chance with the chef. This could mean good things for his future cooking career if he could get a top chef like him to support him. That made his dream of opening a restaurant come closer to being an actual reality, which made him smile with joy.

At least, that's how it was supposed to be before they heard screaming. Squall and Sora's battle instincts began to kick in once they identified the voice to belong to Tetsurou. They just knew that he was the latest target for Sailor Iron Mouse. The boys quickly ran off to transform, while Kairi and Naminé remained in the sidelines.

Sora held up his Eternal Article, summoning his Sailor powers. "Moon Eternal Power!" he shouted. Ribbons and feathers began to swirl around him as he transformed into Sailor Moon.

Squall summoned his crystal before using that to transform. "Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted as well. Green ribbons wrapped around his body before lightning bolts began to strike him, transforming him into Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

Further into the hallway, Sailor Iron Mouse had released the Star Seed of Tetsurou with high hopes that this one would be a true Star Seed. The dark bolts he released from his golden bracelets attacked the man and forced the lotus flower to blossom above his head. With the blank stare in his face, the lotus began to bloom with his Star Seed rising up from the crystal.

"What a beautiful crystal," said Iron Mouse. "Surely this one will be a true crystal."

Much to his dismay though, the crystal blackened as it turned out to be another dud. Iron Mouse was fuming with rage before the greater fear of being disposed of by Galaxia began to kick in. Things weren't looking up for him, despite the man already turning into a Phage. Iron Mouse worried of what would happen next as he thought of plan to escape Galaxia's wrath.

"Hold it!" shouted Sailor Moon and Jupiter.

Iron Mouse turned his attention to his most hated enemies with his anger focused on them. He summoned his Frozen Pride to his shield his arm, bracing himself for the worst. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were ready to fight off the Animamate and the incoming Phage.

Sailor Moon began to take his stance into battle, gearing up to fight. "How dare you attack a man who makes such delicious treats!" he shouted. "He only wishes to improve people's lives through food. I won't allow a villain like you to ruin such delicious foods. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you too!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. He summoned his Revolver to his hand, spinning the Gunblade around as he grabbed onto it with both hands. He raised the blade up to point the blade at Iron Mouse. "You won't get away."

Iron Moue shook his head though as he turned back to see the dark vines loosening up on the Phage. "We'll see about that," he said, mocking them. "Now, Sailor Chef, dispose of these bumble heads! I want there to be nothing left of them but crumbs!"

The dark vines shattered as the Phage, Sailor Chef, was born. This Phage's body was completely encased with metal with a metal hat on his head. He had a Sailor collar on his neck with metal pants to cover his legs. There was a cooking pan attached to his back, which housed his various cooking instruments that he would use against the Sailors.

With the Phage in play, Iron Mouse used this to make his exit. Instead of vanishing in a Corridor of Darkness though, he ran away from the Sailors so it would give him more time to think. Jupiter tried to chase after him though when Sailor Chef decided to get in his way.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter stopped his movements as Sailor Chef stood in front of him. Sailor Moon kept his distance as he watched the electricity gathering around his friend. Jupiter had his eyes shut with his breath growing steadier by the second, pushing the torn feeling of fighting what was once human out of his thoughts. "I don't want to do this," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, Tetsurou, but it appears that I have no other choice. I only hope that you can find a way to forgive me."

"Forgive this, punk!" shouted the Phage, pulling out a giant spatula from the pot. He launched it at Sailor Jupiter, only to have the brunet slide his body out of the way. Sailor Chef then grabbed some lids and began to throw them like disks only to have Jupiter slash them apart.

The Jupiter symbol on his forehead began to spark with energy as electricity from the room began to gather around Jupiter. The thunderous image of his Summon Spirit began to form beside him as Jupiter prepared to use his new powers. "We fight as one, Quetzalcoatl!" he shouted. He swung the Gunblade forward, bathing it with electricity. The blade began to shine with a blue, electrifying aura. "Jupiter Eternal Lion Heart!"

Jupiter charged towards Sailor Chef, yelling at the top of his lungs. He swung the Gunblade around and bashed the Phage with it repeatedly. Sparks of electricity went flying everywhere as Jupiter dented large sections of the Phage's armor with his full power.

With his assault over, Jupiter spun his body off to the side and turned towards Sailor Moon. The Phage had collapsed to the ground with his utensils flying out of the pot, and looked completely helpless at this point. "Now, heal him!" shouted the brunet.

Sailor Moon nodded his head with the Crescent Moon on his forehead exploding with light.

"Wait!" shouted Sailor Chef as he crawled towards the Sailor. He kept his head low on the ground with tears streaming down his face. "Please, forgive me! I didn't mean to really hurt you. It's just in my nature. Please, take this cake as a token of apology." He raised his hands up, materializing a large chocolate cake that Sailor Moon took.

The brunet quickly began to eat away at it with a smile on his face with both Sailors unaware of the knife that Sailor Chef was picking up.

* * *

Sailor Iron Mouse managed to reach the near-empty, parking lot when he realized that he still didn't have a plan. He would be lucky if Galaxia was in a forgiving mood this time. No words he could say would sway his master into forgiving him for the constant failure. Galaxia already attacked him once, who knew if the next attack would prove to be fatal.

That fear kept him oblivious to the two figures standing behind him.

"I see this is our new enemy," said a deep voiced man. "He doesn't look like much."

"Appearances can always be deceiving," said a smooth voiced man. "It would be smart to underestimate him."

Iron Mouse turned his body around with his shield raised up to protect himself from any incoming attack. What he saw surprised him even more. Standing before him were Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Neptune. The duo stood side by side as they did in the old days with the look of confidence planted on their faces.

Further into the shadows, Kairi and Naminé made it outside just in time to see the beginnings of a rumble. With Uranus and Neptune here there was no way that Iron Mouse was getting away without a scratch. Those two were the big guns of the group, the heavy hitters.

The platinum blond still tried to show off that he wasn't intimidated by the duo as he gathered an icy storm around himself. He kept his shield up, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "I don't care who you two are, but you don't stand a chance against me," he said, laughing. "I am Sailor Iron Mouse, a member of the Sailor Animamates."

"I'm Sailor Uranus," shouted the larger man. He spread his legs apart as he crouched, summoning his trusty weapon. The giant Tomahawk, Skysplitter, appeared into battle. "I am the Soldier of the Wind and Earth!"

"And I'm Sailor Neptune," shouted the leaner man. He threw an arm back to summon his weapon as well. His Buster Sword, Fusion Swords, appeared with multiple blades that fused into one large sword. "I am the Soldier of the Deep Sea."

The Outer Sailors wasted no time in rushing after Iron Mouse who kept them back by releasing his blizzard upon them.

A simple blizzard wasn't going to keep them back though. Uranus and Neptune used their blades to cut through the blizzard in order to reach their target. They slashed after him, only to have Iron Mouse worm away from them like the cowardly snake he was.

Uranus broke the ground with his massive Tomahawk, hoping to make Iron Mouse lose his balance. The Animamate wasn't knocked down so easily though, which led to Neptune making his move. The blond cut through the air swiftly before swinging the Buster Sword high into the air. Iron Mouse managed to dodge that one too, which only pissed the Outer Sailors off more when the platinum blond fired his Ice Needles.

The spray of needles was nothing to them though as Uranus and Neptune bashed them with their weapons.

The girls watched in the background, knowing that Uranus and Neptune were going to need a little more firepower for this one. Kairi was the first to do anything as she held her Keychain in hand. She figured that if Roxas could transform into the Keybearer to fight then why couldn't she do the same? Meanwhile, Naminé had stayed in the sidelines and did nothing for too long. She was a Sorceress now, and it was her responsibility to fight.

Both girls took a glance at each other before nodding their heads.

Kairi raised her Keychain up in the air, calling upon the powers of the Keyblade. She was going to join her friends into battle and fight beside them whether they wanted her to or not. "Destiny's Embrace Power!" she shouted. A wave of light rose up from the ground, covering her entire body in it. The light began to fade away, leaving her body nude, while a surge of water and flowers began to dance all around her.

Her uniform was far different than any of the ones the Keybearer wore. She wore white leggings with pink boots that went up to her knees, a pink skirt that had yellow trimmings running down it, and a black belt with a golden buckle on it. She also had on a pink vest with similar trimmings, her arms were exposed except for pink gloves, and she had a pink cape running down her back. Her red hair continued to flow freely as Destiny's Embrace came to her hand.

Naminé brushed her hair back as she released a bolt of blue fire from her hands. The fire circled around her with light slowly rising up from it. Unlike everyone else, she didn't have to say anything to transform, but for the hell of it she would. "White Mage Power!" she shouted. Her Power exploded all around her as a pair of white, ethereal wings began to form from her back.

Her outfit was similar to Kairi's except for slight color differences. Naminé's leggings were black; she had on white boots with a white skirt that looked that had golden lines running down it. She had a pure gold belt with an M on the buckle. She wore a white shirt made from tight material, but it was covered by a silver vest that provides extra armor. She had on lacy, white gloves on her hands. A white mask covered her eyes with a pearl placed on top of it, completing her outfit.

The girls rushed off to join Uranus and Neptune into battle, surprising all of them.

"And who are you two?" shouted Iron Mouse.

"I am the Protector of the Worlds and Maintainer of Order," said the Keyblade Master. She raised her Keyblade up, pointing it at Sailor Iron Mouse. Her red hair flowing fiercely in the breeze as she glared at him. "I am a Master of the Keyblade, but you may call me Lady Keybearer! In the name of Keyblade, I will punish you."

"And I am Daughter of Magic! I am a Sorceress, chosen with an affinity for Light," said the blonde haired girl. She ran a hand through her hair, releasing sparks of magic into the air. She spun around before placing a hand on her waist. "I am the White Mage!"

Sailor Iron Mouse huffed at two more unwanted guests. "Great, just what I need," he spat, bitterly. "Now I need to inform the Superior of you two. He'll find a way to blame me for this. This day just keep getting better and better for me."

"It's about to get even better," said Lady Keybearer. She spun Destiny's Embrace in her hands before leaping into the air, herself. The Keyblade began to gather bolts of light at the tip of it. "Destiny's Meteor Shower!" She began to fire single bolts of light at Iron Mouse, which he defended himself against with his shield. However, her attack was strong enough to leave some good dents into it, which pissed him off.

The White Mage summoned a ball of light in her hands that she transformed into the shape of a star. She pushed the star forward, releasing her attack. "Magic Star Rush!" shouted the Sorceress. The star went rushing across the parking lot and crashed into Iron Mouse's shield, forcing him to slide backward.

"Circle around him!" shouted Lady Keybearer. "We can end him now if we work together."

"On it!" shouted Neptune.

"Got it!" said Uranus.

The Outer Sailor jumped into the air, landing behind Iron Mouse. The girls spread apart as well, each picking a corner to stand it. Iron Mouse was still feeling dizzy from the White Mage's last attack to really pay attention to what was about to happen.

The White Mage waved her hand, releasing a psychic blast that removed his shield that melted into snowflakes. She then proceeded to fire a stream of blue fire at him. Lady Keybearer gathered a beam of light into Destiny's Embrace that she used to hit Iron Mouse with. Uranus blew a gust of wind from his Tomahawk, while tarring chunks of earth apart in the process. And Neptune fired a blast of blue energy from his Buster Sword that smelt of salt water.

Their attacks reached Iron Mouse and created a massive explosion that made it difficult for them all to stand. Once the smoke was clear, however, the remnants of a Corridor of Darkness informed them that Iron Mouse survived their combined attack. Uranus gave a bitter growl, knowing that the Animamate was still alive and probably back at their base to report to Xemnas.

"The Darkness only gathers in strength," said Uranus. "The Light must get stronger as well if we're to win."

"Well then," said Neptune, "I suppose it's a good thing that we have two more Champions of Light on our side."

Lady Keybearer and the White Mage both smiled, feeling the compliment behind Neptune's words.

* * *

Sailor Moon was too busy stuffing his fat face with cake to see the knife that was coming at him. It wasn't until Sailor Jupiter saw the gleam of the metal did he catch sight of it. A panicked cry tore out from his throat as he warned Sailor Moon of the knife in Sailor Chef's hands.

"What!" shouted the brunet as he dropped the cake.

It was too late of a warning though. Sailor Chef was already back on his feet with the knife ready to stab Sailor Moon in the heart. The youth was too frozen by his fear to move even a centimeter out of the way and Jupiter was too far to reach him in time.

Sailor Moon was about to see his life flash before his eyes when he saw a blur crash into him. He went rolling across the ground with the blur on top of him, while Sailor Chef's knife got stuck on the floor. When Sailor Moon picked his head up, he saw that it was Sailor Star Maker who saved him from Sailor Chef's attack.

"Why did you save me?" asked the brunet.

Star Maker got up on her feet with her sword already in hand. She raised it up as she gathered her energy for her own attack. "We're still trying to figure out what's so special about you. You're no good to us dead," she told him. "Now, let's see if I can do something about this Phage's kitchen manners. Star Gentle Uterus!" Firing bolts of energy from her sword, Star Maker managed to do heavy damage to Sailor Chef's metal body.

With that done with, Star Maker began to walk down the hall where the other Starlights were waiting for her. The trio decided to make their exit after that since they were no longer needed for the fight. They left the clean up duties to Sailor Moon.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon whispered to the Starlights. He got back up on his feet with the Crescent Moon beginning to glow again. The Eternal Tiare was summoned to the battlefield, which he used to heal the weakened Phage. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The healing light began to erupt from the scepter, restoring the Phage to his human form.

* * *

Xemnas stood in front of his throne, staring off into the dark cosmos of his dark dimension. He watched Vexen's latest failure on a projection screen and that displeased the Golden King. The last straw was about to be pulled soon so Vexen was going to have to pay for the consequences of those failures.

Behind the Golden King was his second in command. Saix had his hood down to show his blue hair, the scar on his face, and his amber colored eyes to his Superior. Xemnas was never too fond of them wearing their hoods up unless they were on secretive missions.

"Do you wish for me to dispose of him, my lord?" asked Saix. "I will personally rid us of the failure."

"Not yet," said Xemnas. "Vexen may redeem himself soon enough. I will give you further orders when I want you to dispose of him. Just be ready to notify Larxene and Xaldin that in event of Vexen's termination that they will be working the field. Warn them not to fail me like Vexen has."

"Yes, Superior," said Saix. "I will do as you say."

Xemnas ended the projection before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness. Saix had no doubt that his Superior was going to visit their prisoner once more. The blue haired man clenched his fist at the mere thought of his Superior going off to some worthless Sailor witch. If he could then Saix would terminate that witch boy just like he would to Vexen soon enough.

The feral energies began to eat away at what was left of Saix's humanity, not that there was much left to begin with. His self control was slowly beginning to fade away as he thought of only destroying that boy so he could have the Superior all to himself. Xeikm's continuing existence proved to be threat to Saix when it came to wining over Xemnas's affections.

Oh yes, Saix would find a way to rid himself of that boy in due time. But first, he must continue to play his part as a loyal servant to Lord Xemnas before making his move. With Xeikm out of his way then it would be Saix who ruled beside Xemnas, not that undeserving prince.

A smile formed on Saix's lips as he thought of ripping Xeikm's throat out.

* * *

I hope you guys like the inclusion of Namine and Kairi getting super powers. Haha. I told you, things are only getting more epic. That's why we need more heroes to kick some ass!

On the next chapter, Cloud is given the opportunity to preform alongside the Gullwings during one of their concerts. The gang is more the excited to see this perfromance, while sparks begin to fly between Axel and Marluxia. With the performance beginning, Vexen attacks again as he tries to prove himself capable of attaining a Star Seed. This leads to a massive battle with everyone joining in to save the day! Find out what happens in **Reunited by Music!**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Well, here's another fun filled chapter ready for you good kiddos! I hope you guys like it. I want lots of reviews from this point on! The more reviews equals a happier me and better chapters and a universe that doesn't get blown up by Sailor Galaxia. Haha. yeah. I'm done. Read and review. :]

**Reunited by Music: **

At the shrine, the seven of them stood around in a circle with a cell phone in their hand. They were all silent before being signaled by a single nod to make the call. Their fingers barely touched the keys as they punched in the number before raising it up to their ear to listen. The empty dial tone made them all grown with frustration as they hung up and tried to call again.

Sora, Zexion, Axel, Squall, Hana, and Peruru all met with rejection when Demyx's face began to light up with joy. The blond began to jump around all over the place, which led to joyous smiles from his friends as they swarmed around him. Demyx's call had gone through and hopefully there was still enough time left for them to get it.

"I'd like seven tickets, please!" Demyx asked, politely.

"I'm sorry, but we are currently sold out."

The line went dead as Demyx stood there with a stone cold look on his face. His friends began grew worried for him when they saw the phone slide out of his hands. In a matter of seconds, Demyx began to throw himself on the ground as he cried his sorrows out. The others saw how they failed to get even a single ticket to the biggest concert in the country.

"Why?" cried Demyx. "Why did you have to be sold out?"

Zexion patted his friend in the back, offering soothing words to the sobbing blond. "There, there, Demy," he said, softly. "We tried our best to get tickets."

Axel was cussing up a storm, which was very unpriest like of him. Technically, he wasn't a priest yet, but he was plenty spiritual enough. Squall had joined them in their cuss off. It was like they both had word vomit going on.

A loud car had pulled up at the bottom of the long stairway, but no one heeded it. Sora was too busy pouting on the steps with Hana and Peruru to pay attention to the approaching figures. It wasn't until he felt another knock at his head did Sora snap out of his depressed state to yell at whoever attacked him. Once again, he had been attacked by the smiling figures of Lexaeus and Cloud. Both were dressed oddly chill for a change. Sora was so used to them being so mature and dressed up that he hardly recognized them.

Everyone was dressed rather plainly, but it was Lexaeus and Cloud who seemed out of place. Lexaeus was dressed in a pair of torn, faded jeans with a t-shirt with the sleeves torn off so his muscles stood out. Cloud was in a light, blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts that had once been jeans but had the legs cut short with a blue-jean vest thrown over that.

"Why is Demyx crying this time?" asked Lexaeus. "And why is everyone so pouty today?"

"We didn't get tickets to the International Music Festival," said Hana. "Demyx made it through, only to be told that they were sold out."

"It was very depressing," Peruru whispered as his head dropped on Hana's shoulder. "It looks like we won't get to see the Gullwings perform after all."

Sora simply nodded his head, agreeing with them both. That was when Cloud started to laugh, loudly enough to catch everyone's attention. Demyx stopped his crying long enough to ask why their pain was so funny to him. Cloud just kept on laughing as his hand wandered into the inside of his vest.

Cloud's blue eyes began to sparkle deviantly as he pulled several tickets out from his vest. The sheer number was enough to amaze the group except for Lexaeus. "Oh, were these the International Music Festival tickets that you were talking about?" said the blond. "You see, I have plenty for everyone, but if you don't want to go then you don't have to."

"We'll take them!" Demyx practically pounced Cloud as he snatched the tickets out of his hand. Demyx was a mischievous, little squirrel as he began to run from the shrine. Axel was too quick in chasing after him, tackling his moronic friend down before he disappeared with the tickets and was never seen again.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," said Lexaeus.

Squall wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist, pulling his lover close to him. "Explain to me how you got all those tickets?" said the brunet. "As I recall, you aren't a big Gullwings fan. That is, unless you're a closeted super fan like Zexion."

Cloud started to laugh as he placed a hand on Squall's hard abs. He pushed his young boyfriend back as he turned away from the group. "If you must know, I will be performing at the festival. I will be performing a joint concert with the Gullwings, tomorrow night."

Everyone's eyes widened with surprise to hear this. Sora was the first one to jump to his feet with joy, since Demyx was currently trapped in a head lock by Axel. "You're performing a joint concert with the Gullwings!" shouted Sora. "What's a joint concert?"

Peruru pinched the bridge of his nose; unable to believe just how brain dead Sora was sometimes. Like seriously, he was a college student now and still didn't know the simplest of things. "Sora," Peruru began to explain, "a joint concert is when two or more famous musicians perform a concert together not with one of them headlining, but they're both performing to music in one super show."

"Oh," Sora said, finally getting it. "So…Cloud is going to play the violin, while the Gullwings sing and dance? That sounds so cool."

"Yeah, it does," said Hana.

Everyone was talking about how great the joint concert was going to be at this point, now that Cloud was going to be performing with them. Axel even tried to bum his way into the show as he tried to get the Scouts a gig. Too bad though that it was way too late and all the local musicians had already been selected.

Besides, Cloud told Axel that his band wasn't classy enough to perform on that stage.

* * *

A black mass of energy rushed towards Vexen, blasting him across the dark dimension. The energy could've easily destroyed him had Xemnas decided to show the failure some mercy. Vexen landed far away from the Superior's throne with plenty of cuts and bruises forming on his pasty skin. Vexen kept his head down, in shame, since he feared what would happen next if he didn't show any meekness to his master.

Xemnas sat at his throne with his golden bracelet shinning with dark energy. The silver haired man straightened his posture as Saix and Xigbar appeared beside him. "I told you that I don't have much patience left for your failures, Vexen," spoke the deep voiced Superior. "My patience is wearing thing with you. I won't continue to spare you for much longer, Vexen."

Vexen struggled to stand as two figures appeared beside him. Larxene and Xaldin grabbed onto one of his arms, dragging him back onto his feet. His body was already failing him even though the Superior had only attacked him at half his strength. "I promise, my lord, that I won't fail you again," he said, desperately. "Please, my lord, forgive me for my mistakes. I swear to you that I won't fail again. I will find you the Star Seeds that you so desperately crave."

"Why should I trust you with such an important task, Vexen?" asked Xemnas. "You have proven yourself to be incompetent in the hunt. None of the Star Seeds that you've uncovered bore a Sailor Crystal. You've also fought in battle against the Sailor Soldiers of this world, and were defeated by their hands. How can I be certain that you won't fail me again?"

"Because I fear for my life!" shouted Vexen. "I know you will destroy me if I fail you. I do not wish to die, my Superior."

Xemnas gave half a smile before snapping his fingers to open a Corridor of Darkness behind Vexen. The man ignored Vexen's begging figure as he focused his attention on Xaldin and Larxene. "Learn from his mistakes," he told them both. "I do not like failures, nor will I tolerate them for long." He waved them both off, who disappeared within their own Corridors. Saix and Xigbar continued to remain beside him as Xemnas dealt with Vexen. "Now, begone, Vexen. Either find me a Sailor Crystal or hide because I will destroy you if you fail me once more."

"Thank you, my benevolent lord," said Vexen as he disappeared into the Corridor that Xemnas had opened.

With Vexen gone from his sight, Xemnas made his leave to deal with his prisoner once more. The man had a frightening grin on his face as he vanished into the darkness. Saix and Xigbar bowed to their Golden King before leaving within the Corridors.

* * *

Now that his master spared his life, Vexen worked harder to find a worthy candidate of a Sailor Crystal. He wandered the streets of Tokyo as he hunted a human who had the light of a star within them. However, every person he had crossed paths with failed to have that shine that he so desperately needed to have.

"I can't return to the fortress empty handed," sighed Vexen. "Lord Xemnas will dispose of me for sure if I didn't at least find a target. Ugh! Why can't these humans wear a nametag like to tell me if they have a true Star Seed! At least on the other worlds, their Sailors were known to the public, making them easy targets to hunt. On this world, they're a complete mystery and there's so many of them…and they're so powerful."

A bitter memory of his battle the other night with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune came to mind. They were both exceedingly strong compared to the others he came across. Well, the Starlights were exceptional warriors as well, but the other two had a cold chill that rivaled his own powers. He could tell that those two were willing to do anything no matter the cost. They were Sailors willing to sacrifice themselves so long as it eliminated the threat.

Vexen shook the chill from his spine when he turned around to see a poster. The International Music Festival seemed like a very promising spot to hunt down a true Star Seed. On the poster was a picture of Cloud and the Gullwings, advertising their joint concert. "This is perfect!" he shouted. "He certainly has the shine of a true star!"

His eyes were focused higher up on the poster of an aged man who was the conductor of the Tokyo Symphony.

If only he knew how close he was to finding those true Star Seeds.

* * *

That night, the joint concert was nearly ready to start as the Gullwings lounged around their dressing room. Shuyin was hanging out by the door with a phone in hand to make sure that all the proper preparations were made. The girls were all dressed in a dress that seemed to hug their curves perfectly with Yuna in red, Paine in blue, and Rikku in green.

"I don't like this joint concert," said Yuna. "I don't like this idea of performing with this Cloud Strife."

"We know nothing about him," said Paine. "For all we know, he could be our enemy in disguise."

"Or he could just be a normal human," said Rikku. "Either way, it's too late for complaints since the concert starts in ten minutes."

The Gullwings gave out bitter sighs as they realized there was no changing in such a short amount of time. They would have to perform with Cloud, a total stranger. It was totally unprofessional on Shuyin's part to arrange a show like this for them. However, Shuyin told them that they could blow an opportunity like this since it would be televised on numerous channels, including TV channels in Europe and America.

If there was any way that their princess would hear their message then this concert was going to be their best chance.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine got up to get the show over with and make sure that their princess heard the message.

* * *

By the time the joint concert was about to begin, there was still no sign of Sora. Age could never change Sora Tsukino. He still had a terrible sense of direction and had no doubt gotten off on the wrong stop. Knowing him, he was probably on the other end of the country so there was no chance that he was going to make it for the concert.

Even without Sora around, the gang was determined to enjoy themselves.

Cloud had plenty of tickets to go around so he invited damn near everyone. Zack and Aerith couldn't make it on account of the baby, while Ellone and Peter already had prior commitments. Everyone was more than happy to come along for the concert. They were so excited to see Cloud performing with the Gullwings that words couldn't come close to describe their feelings.

Kairi drove an elbow in Demyx's rib, while the blond was too busy looking at the stage. Despite the thick crowd of people, she was close enough to him to deliver some damage. "That's for not telling us about the concert plans!" she shouted at him. "Thanks for the invite, Demyx!"

"Why are you yelling at me and not Sora?" said Demyx.

"Because Sora isn't here," said Tidus and Naminé.

Demyx, kind of, kept his mouth shut after that. He did kind of exclude them from their concert plans, but it wasn't out of spite. Heck, he excluded Tifa and Zell too, and they were bandmates. Marluxia and Roxas were kept out of the loop too along with Yuffie, Rinoa, and Seifer. Okay, so they excluded a lot of the group.

Lexaeus had joined them in the crowd with Squall following beside him. They had gone backstage to wish Cloud the best of luck before the show started. Squall was immediately ambushed by Yuffie who dragged him up to the front row. Zexion simply held one hand up, telling Lexaeus to come over by moving his index finger. Lexaeus started to chuckle as he gave into the clingy Zexion and wrapped his arms around him.

Terra and Victor were also part of their group, but decided to keep their distance from the chaos that would surely ensue. Terra had his arms wrapped around the front of Victor, while the young reincarnation of his husband leaned his head against the solid chest. Terra kissed the top of Victor's head with a smile forming on the face of the boy who shared a soul with Ventus.

As everyone was gearing up for the show, Axel and Marluxia were hanging around each other.

The red head had the boy laughing his head off with the pathetic jokes he told him. Marluxia couldn't help but to get all giggly around Axel. Marluxia never thought of Axel in that kind of way, but now he couldn't deny that Axel was sexy, funny, and pretty cool. He could see how Roxas fell for him all those years ago.

While they waited for the show to start, Axel was playing silly games with Marluxia. They both started to laugh when they tried to do the mirror game in the crapped space. Their hands ended up knocking into other people, which was purely hilarious.

"I think we should stop playing before we get kicked out," laughed Marluxia.

"Come on," Axel smiled. "We could start a mosh pit!" The red head was a little excited, but he couldn't help but feel so giddy. He hadn't felt so happy with someone in such a long time, since Roxas to be exact. It was like falling in love all over again, and that's how Axel knew that this was something worth pursuing with Marluxia. "It'll be lots of fun. I promise I won't let anyone harm a hair on your pretty head!"

"Cool it, horn dog," laughed Marluxia. "The show is about to start."

Axel stayed quite after that once the lights got dim and music began to play.

Everyone's attention was focused on the loud stage. The crowd remained perfectly silent and still as Cloud made his way onstage with a violin in hand. He was dressed very formally in an all black tuxedo that fit his lean muscles perfectly. The tuxedo flexed perfectly with his body as he played the strings of his violin.

Soon after Cloud appeared on stage, the Gullwings were next to show up. Yuna was stationed at the piano, Rikku was on bass, and Paine was on the guitar. The trio performed alongside Cloud with their music melding into something truly beautiful. No words could describe the beauty of it, nor the meaning behind the words.

Cloud had tilted his head to the side and made eye contact with Yuna. In that brief second, they both felt a strange wave of energy emanating off the other. Cloud could sense an inner meaning with the Gullwings' music and he could tell that the song was a message to someone dear. He could tell that there was more to the Gullwings then appearances could describe. And Yuna felt the same way about Cloud as she felt his energy. The way he played a violin was like a true Star, she feared that passion within Cloud, feeling the power behind it.

* * *

By the time Sora finally showed up to the concert, after getting off on the wrong stop, he was too late to see any of it. Due to his lousy sense of direction, he took the wrong bus and got off on a stop that was way out of the way. It took him almost an hour to get back to civilization, find the right bus to take him to the concert, and get off on the right stop.

Sora had run down the steps, only to see that there was hardly a soul around. He passed by a few cars, saw a few people lingering around, and saw that the stage was completely empty. "No!" he shouted, loudly. "I can't believe I missed the whole thing! That's just so wrong. No! Why me?" He dramatically threw himself against the railing as he continued to insult his horrible sense of direction.

"Oh, snap out of it, Sora!" The brunet picked his head up to see Zexion standing behind him with arms on his waist. The lilac haired man pulled Sora from the railing just as Lexaeus showed up as well. "I can't believe you got off on the wrong stop, again," he said, sounding terribly disappointed in him. "You're a college student now and you still can't get around anywhere without getting lost. It's amazing how you ever get anywhere, Sora."

"I don't mean to get lost," cried Sora. "It just happens…a lot."

Zexion sighed, shaking his head at his friend. Lexaeus had to step in before this reunion turned into a crime scene with Zexion choking the life out of Sora. "It's alright, Sora," said Lexaeus. "You could join us backstage. We were going to head off to Cloud's dressing room to congratulate him on his performance. Squall's supposed to be on his way as well. Why don't you come with us?"

Sora tackled Lexaeus, wrapping his arms around the big guy with a big grin on his face. He nuzzled his face into Lexaeus's muscular arm before looking up at him with tears. "You are such a good friend, Lexy!" he said, smiling.

Lexaeus couldn't help but to chuckle, while Zexion just shook his head since Sora never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were off doing their own thing as the clean up for the festival began. Plenty of people continued to lounge around the festival grounds, so most of them figured they would do the same thing. Tidus, Yuffie, Zell, and Tifa took off though for various reasons. Hana and Peruru figured that they should leave soon as well. Terra and Victor were sitting on the grass, looking up at the stars, while holding hands. Demyx, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé were finishing eating the sea-salt ice cream they brought from one of the closed stands.

Axel and Marluxia had run off on their own, hanging around the empty picnic tables. Well, they weren't completely empty since some of the tables were occupied by couples making out or kids just hanging out. Axel took the liberty to make fun of some of the couples by making dorky faces at Marluxia and pretending to fawn all over him.

"You're a terrible person," laughed Marluxia.

"I'm not terrible," said Axel, "I'm just special."

Marluxia had to agree with that as he continued to laugh at how much of a dork Axel was. He barely even noticed Axel sneaking an arm around his shoulder until he felt a foreign warmth and could smell Axel's musky scent. Marluxia felt a blush crawling up his face, which he tried to hide before the red head caught sight of it.

However, it was a little too late for that. Axel already noticed the blush that was creeping up on Marluxia, and began to blush himself. It was there in the moonlight that Axel finally started to see just how attractive and mature Marluxia grew up into. He was so used to seeing Marluxia as a kid that he failed to see how much of a young man he was becoming. Hell, they had all done a lot of growing up in the past seven years, but this was something different.

Axel truly believed that he was falling for Marluxia, hard. Marluxia had similar feelings locked away and didn't believe that Axel felt the same until he turned to face him. Their eyes made contact and it felt like the universe had spoken to them. Marluxia placed his left hand on Axel's leg, while Axel still kept his arm around Marluxia's shoulder.

They leaned in close, taking cautious steps, before their lips touched and the fireworks began to go off in their heads.

A knock at the door caught Cloud's attention just as he was finishing the last of the stage makeup on his face. It wasn't exactly much for him to take off. It was just enough to make it easier for everyone to see his face, while performing. Cloud got up from his chair and went over to the door, somewhat surprised to see that it was Yuna there.

Yuna was still in her dress, still looking flushed from the performance on stage. She gave Cloud a luscious smile, which made the alarms go off on Cloud's head to be very careful around this one. He had to take advantage of the situation to get the information that he wanted since he continued to feel that strange energy around her. And that was exactly what Yuna had in mind to as she asked to enter when Cloud moved aside to allow her into his dressing room.

Cloud returned to his chair after closing the door behind them. He noticed Yuna leaning against the vanity mirror, trying to make herself a little more appealing to him. "You know, Cloud," said Yuna, "I'm very much a fan of your work. I just love the way that you play the violin. It's very moving and inspiring."

"Really now?" Cloud asked her. He just sat there, playing along with the game himself. He had long ago removed his coat and now had his shirt unbutton a bit. He decided against wearing an undershirt since it made him feel uncomfortable so part of his chest was exposed to her. "You don't strike me as a fan of classical music, Yuna. In fact, you strike me as a fan of pop music."

"We are all full of surprises, don't you think so?" Yuna asked, tilting her head a bit. Her hair fell off her shoulder, exposing a bit more of her soft flesh. Cloud see the seduction behind her technique, but he knew better since he wasn't aware just who or what she was. He simply nodded his head as he took a stand. "Well, what do you normally do after finishing a fabulous performance?"

"I change," Cloud said to her with his smooth, velvety voice. Had Yuna not have her suspicions of him then this game of seduction would have more lust behind it. However, she was only there to see if Cloud Strife was friend or foe, so she played along with the game.

Yuna spun her back around, raising her up a bit so that her zipper and back was exposed. She played her cards right as she gave a helpless plea to Cloud. "Could you help unzip me?" she asked him.

Cloud began to smirk, wondering about the mystery behind Yuna. Was she an enemy who was trying to get him to lower his guard? Or was she just a sexed up woman who found him to be sexually attractive? Either way, Cloud would continue with the game, but was aware of where the limits were before they went too far.

Luckily for him, the line was drawn rather quickly.

"Hey Cloud," came Lexaeus's voice from the door, "we're coming in."

Cloud immediately ceased his actions with Yuna doing the same. Yuna allowed her hair to fall back down as she turned towards the door, pretending like nothing happened. When the door opened up, Lexaeus came in with Sora, Zexion, and Squall. However, Lexaeus wasn't blind to see that something was off with this picture. He could tell that something had transpired between Yuna and Cloud, and he didn't like that at all.

"Hey darling," Squall said as he approached Cloud. He locked lips with the blond as Cloud embraced his dark haired boyfriend. Yuna had to cover her surprised well since she was shocked to see that Squall and Cloud was an item. Now, she felt truly bad about trying to seduce him for information.

Lexaeus had already approached Yuna with his hands on his sides. He leaned in close enough that he didn't raise any suspicions with anyone as he spoke two simple words to her. "Go away," he hissed at her.

Yuna felt a similar energy around Lexaeus that she felt around Cloud. It worried her all the more as she tried to understand just who these two were supposed to be. However, Yuna didn't want to push her luck as she made her exit. "Goodbye Cloud, it was nice talking to you," she said to the blond.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Yuna," Cloud said, like nothing happened.

As Yuna was escaping the fitting room, Sora started to follow her out as Zexion joined the others inside.

* * *

Yuna and Sora were halfway down the hall before Sora even said anything to her.

"You know, it was wrong to try and seduce Cloud," said Sora. A startled gasp escaped Yuna along with an embarrassing shade of red forming on her face. She couldn't believe that somebody as oblivious and naïve as Sora caught on to that. What if Squall thought the same? "Don't worry though, Squall couldn't tell you were though, and even I had a crush on Cloud when I first met him. He's a great guy and he's incredibly talented."

That was somewhat of a relief to Yuna as they continued their walk. She had her hands around her stomach to keep warm down the cold hallway. "Just how exactly do you know Cloud and that guy besides from Squall," asked Yuna.

Sora began to laugh as he turned around and began to walk backwards. He shook his head at her before raising a finger at her. "Well, wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, childishly. "That's a big secret you know."

"Oh," said Yuna, "well, I guess there's more mystery to you then it appears."

"I'm very mysterious," laughed Sora. "Anyways, Zexion is engaged to that big guy, Lexaeus. Squall has been dating Cloud since he was in high school and Zexion was with Lexaeus when he was only an 8th grade. Lexaeus and Cloud were both seniors so they were the older men. But after a year, they had to leave to study abroad for a bit so they all broke up. Squall and Zexion dated for a few months before Lexaeus and Cloud came back so they all got back together."

"That's an odd, love rectangle," said Yuna.

"Don't even get me started on my brother and Axel's on again, off again relationship," he said, still walking backwards.

Due to Sora's clumsy behavior, his graceful walking skills came to an end then. He started to lose his balance as they reached a staircase and Yuna was too far to help him. As she tried to reach out to his hand that was flying everywhere, Sora had fallen backward at that time.

Unfortunately, Sora's big head ended up hitting somebody behind him. It was an older gentleman that fell victim to Sora's clumsy behavior. Not long after that, they both ended up falling back and went down from the top of the stairs to the bottom. Yuna ran down the steps to be certain that they were both alright.

Yuna was shocked to see who it was that Sora crashed into. She got down on her knees to help both of the fallen men out. "Oh, Porcupine Head, you need to pay more attention," she said to him. "You nearly killed Mr. Garajan."

"Mr. Hong Kong?" spat a brain rattled Sora.

"Garajan," corrected Yuna. "Anyways, Mr. Garajan, are you alright?"

The old man began to laugh as Yuna began to help him up. She then went over to the idiot Sora to help him out. Mr. Garajan wore a tuxedo as well and it fit him surprisingly well for an aged, short, plump man. "Ah, hello there, Yuna," he said, politely. "I am perfectly fine, just a little rattled thanks to the young man here, but I'll be fine. Hmm, I just wanted to say your performance with Cloud was simply marvelous. I could feel the message behind your music and I wanted to say that I was moved by it."

"Thank you, Mr. Garajan," she said, bowing a bit.

Sora was rubbing his head, knowing that there was going to be a big bruise later. He would have to use his Keyblade on that one later, but felt guilty for about getting Mr. Garajan hurt too. He would have to heal him in secret without the old man noticing him.

"Well, excuse me you two," said Mr. Garajan, "but I could sure use some fresh air right about now. That might help with my headache."

"I'm sorry for landing on you like that," said Sora.

"Don't worry about it, young man," said Mr. Garajan as he left.

Sora could tell that he was a nice man as he excused himself from Yuna's side so that he could check on him.

* * *

Not long after Sora made it to the stage to check on Mr. Garajan, he saw Sailor Iron Mouse on stage with him. He could already tell where things were going as he quickly transformed into Sailor Moon before things got out of hand. Two, golden bolts escaped from Iron Mouse's bracelets and flew across the stage before hitting Mr. Garajan.

The old man gave out a painful gasp of breath as the lotus began to bloom above his head. The Star Seed began to emerge from the lotus, hovering above him before turning pitch black. Once again, Iron Mouse had failed to find a true Star Seed for his Superior.

"Damn!" growled Sailor Iron Mouse. "Another dud. What am I going to tell Lord Galaxia now? He'll surely have my head for this."

"Well then, it just sucks to be you!"

Eternal Sailor Moon came down from the railings hanging above the stage, and landed gracefully for a change. He straightened himself out as he shot a dirty look at Iron Mouse. "There is no reason for you to attack an innocent, old man who wants to do nothing more than bring joy to people through his music!" shouted the Sailor. "I stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Sailor Iron Mouse was getting tired of this brat's constant interruptions and pointless banter. He snapped his fingers, leading to the old man's transformation into a Phage as dark lightning bolts began to crash around him. "Let's see how much of a punishment I'll receive when Sailor Conductor destroys you!" he shouted, angrily. "Sailor Conductor, destroy Sailor Moon!"

The lightning shattered as the Phage took center stage. "Sailor Conductor!" shouted the male Phage. His skin was bright red and he wore a skin-tight, yellow bodysuit. He also had a black vest that was styled more like a tuxedo coat then a Sailor vest. Musical notes were decorated all over his suit as well as he spun around to give them a graceful bow. "I will follow your command, sir!"

Sailor Conductor generated a few piano keys into his hands, which weirded out Sailor Moon a bit. "For the First Movement," said the Phage, "I give you Piano!" The Phage threw the piano keys at Sailor Moon that made the boy jump out of the way. Sailor Moon gave a quick sigh of relief when Sailor Conductor generated cello strings. "Now, the Second Movement, I give you Cello!"

It took quick thinking for Sailor Moon to dodge these nasty strings. They tried to wrap around him to suffocate the life out of him, which wouldn't exactly be pretty for him. Sailor Moon dove out of harm's way as Sailor Iron Mouse laughed at his stupidity.

"The Third Movement," shouted Sailor Conductor, "I give you, Violin!"

Violin sticks began to fly all over the place, which Sailor Moon couldn't dodge this time. The boy gave a startled gasp as the sticks pinned him against the wall, trapping him. There were sticks pinning his uniform and the wings. He struggled to break free, but there was no way he was going to make it without any help.

Lucky for him though, as Sailor Conductor was about to attack with his Final Movement, a bolt of light attacked the Phage and the Animamate. The two villains jumped back just as three figures entered the stage. The Keybearer, Lady Keybearer, and the White Mage appeared in front of Sailor Moon to guard him from the foes.

"It looks like you could use some help," said the Keybearer. "Why do you always get tied up in the oddest of situations when we're not around?"

"Just shut up and get me down from there."

Lady Keybearer and the White Mage were already working on that, while the Keybearer geared up to fight the baddies. The Wayward Wind came to his hand and he split the Keyblade apart to form his dual Keyblades. Sailor Conductor and Sailor Iron Mouse knew they could still handle the new arrivals until a Chakram flew across the sky. Once again, the foes dodged the attack as the weapon returned to the stands.

Everyone looked at the stands to see ten figures standing on the seats. The moonlight began to shine on them, revealing them to be the Sailor Soldiers. Once again, the Sailor Soldiers of the Inner system, Outer system, and Parallel Moon were reunited for battle.

Sailor Iron Mouse hissed as he realized that the numbers were not in his favor any longer. He snapped his fingers again to summon his Nobodies onto the field. "Finish these Sailor Brats, Chilly Assassins!" shouted the Animamate. Swirls of nothingness appeared all over the stage and stands as a group of Nobodies formed.

These humanoid Nobodies wore a purple and silver bodysuit with four blades dangling from each of the arms. These Nobodies also had a silver tongue with a purple tip that bore the Nobodies' symbol on it. Sailor Iron Mouse summoned his shield as well, deciding to join in on this battle.

The Keybearer led the Sailors into battle, while Lady Keybearer protected Sailor Moon as the White Mage worked on freeing him.

"These things are like glued in there!" shouted the White Mage as she used her magic to remove each one.

A Chilly Assassin went after her, but Lady Keybearer got in the way. The red headed Master sliced the Nobody apart with Destiny's Embrace. "Careful, Mage," she told her companion. "You're going to get yourself hurt if you don't pay more attention to the fight."

The Keybearer raised across the field, going after the Phage with Sailor Sakura and Sailor Elysion following after him. Sailor Conductor released his Movement attacks on them. The Keybearer broke the attacks by attacking with his Keyblades so Sakura and Elysion could go in for the kill. Sakura and Elysion jumped over the blond's shoulders to smash the Phage with a heavy kick.

Sailor Conductor went flying across the stage, while the others worked on taking down the Nobodies.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn stood with their banks against each other as a group of Assassins began to swarm around them. Saturn released a destructive blast of energy from his scythe as Mars began to rush in with flames around him. Their attacks blew the Nobodies that tried to ambush them apart.

Venus, Pluto, Jupiter, and Neptune were in charge of dealing with the remainder of the Nobodies on the field. Venus went in as a distraction so that the swordsmen Sailors could go in for the cleanup. The Nobodies began to swarm around Venus, but Pluto and Jupiter came in to take down about half of their numbers.

Neptune kept his distance as he held onto his massive Buster Sword. A heavy sigh escaped his throat, while a watery figure began to coil around him. His Summon Spirit, Leviathan, gave Neptune the energy needed to perform his ultimate attack.

"Thank you, Leviathan," said the blond. "We strike as one." His Buster Sword began to radiate with a blue aura as six swords began to detach from it with him holding the seventh. "Neptune Eternal Omnislash!" A blue aura covered his body, while ocean water flooded his swords as he rushed with rapid speed to cut down the remaining Nobodies. As he attacked, he would grab onto one of the other swords and strike with that one before recombining it to form his main sword.

As he unleashed a final slash, the last of the Nobodies fell, ridding them of Iron Mouse's lackeys.

All that was left was Sailor Iron Mouse. Uranus and Mercury were working together on taking down the Animamate. Mercury would use his swift feet to attack Iron Mouse from every direction, blasting him with his freezing waters. Iron Mouse would guard against those attacks though so something else had to be done about that.

Uranus stood his ground as he felt the power of his Summon Spirit, Pandemona, empowering him. The purple spirit stood beside him, fueling him with his eternal power. "I have the strength now, Pandemona. Thank you," said Uranus as he raised his head up. He charged his energy as he tapped into that power to use his strongest attack. The wind began to swirl around him, while earth began to cover his Tomahawk. "Uranus Eternal Ayer's Rock!" He raised his Sky Splitter above his head with the blade being completely consumed by a giant rock. He rushed towards Iron Mouse and smashed his weapon against the shield that protected Iron Mouse.

The pressure of his attack created a shockwave that completely shattered the Frozen Pride, sending Iron Mouse flying back. Sailor Iron Mouse landed off the stage, crashing into one of the stands in the process. "Damn it all!" shouted the platinum blond. "The Superior will destroy me for this failure. Ugh! I'll have my revenge yet, Sailor Soldiers!"

The Animamate disappeared within a Corridor of Darkness, leaving the Phage to fend for himself.

Sailor Conductor didn't care though as he prepared to attack them all with his movements. Just as he was about to strike though, the energy around them began to spike. "Star Serious Laser!" A bolt of light rushed across the stage and crashed into the Phage, frying him in an instant.

The Sailor Starlights appeared at the center of the stage with their weapons out. Star Fighter led the pack as usual with Star Maker and Star Healer beside her. "Now would be a good time to heal this Phage, Sailor Moon," shouted Star Fighter.

Sailor Moon was freed by the White Mage just in time to help. Sailor Moon already had his Eternal Tiare in hand, which he began to twirl around to deliver his healing blow. "I'm on it!" he shouted, cheerfully. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The silver blast of light that rushed from his scepter, healed the beaten Phage, and brought Mr. Garajan back to himself.

As the old man collapsed to the ground, Sailor Moon approached the Starlights. He had his scepter in both hands as he performed a small bow. "I want to thank you three for helping us again," he said, politely. "I also want to ask if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to join our team and help us take down the Shadow Galactica."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Star Healer.

"We do share a common enemy after all," said Star Maker.

"Perhaps we can work together," said Star Fighter.

When Sailor Moon was about to shake on it with Star Fighter, a bolt of light went rushing between them. They both stepped away from each other as they turned back to see that it was Sailor Pluto who attacked. He had his Keyblade in hand with Uranus and Neptune standing beside him.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"We cannot work with them," said Sailor Pluto.

"They are intruders in our Solar System," said Sailor Uranus.

"It is our sworn duty to protect the Moon Prince from any foreign invaders," said Sailor Neptune.

The Starlights wasn't no time in leaving though, declaring that the Outer Sailors were right. They couldn't work together because they didn't belong. Sailor Moon tried to stop them, but Sailor Saturn caught his am and prevented him from moving an inch.

He had to watch as the Starlights fled before the Outer Sailors really attacked.

* * *

A disappointed sigh escaped Sora's lips as he stood on the empty stage and looked up to the stars. The stage was still a little beaten up from their battle against Vexen, the Phage, and the Nobodies, but things would be fine. They had won the battle, but lost some friends in the process.

It bothered Sora just how stubborn the Outer Sailors continued to be. Even after all these years, they had hardly changed a bit and that just frustrated him. They just couldn't understand that the Starlights were necessary allies in their fight against the Shadow Galactica. The Sailor Starlights were strong like the Outer Sailors. It made Sora think that they were just jealous and intimidated by the girls' strength.

What disappointed him the most was their unwillingness to be friends though.

As Sora wallowed in his misery, Yuna showed up behind him on the stage. She was dressed a lot more comfortably now that she could finally get out of her dress. "What's the matter, Sora?" she asked him, nicely.

Sora kept staring up to the stars as he wondered if he should tell Yuna. It wasn't like there would be any harm in sharing his feelings with her. "Yuna, do you think it's possible to be friends were someone from far away?" he asked her. "Like…someone from really far, far away? A place that you've never even heard of."

"Well, I'm from somewhere far, far away," said Yuna. "And I'm sure you've never heard of where I'm from, but I like to think we're friends. So yeah, I think it's possible."

That reply got a smile out of Sora as he felt a little more hopeful about things.

* * *

When he got home from the concert, he got on Skype since he didn't feel like working on his paper for philosophy. He was surprised when he got a video call and was more surprised by who was on the other end. "It's been such a long time since I've heard from you," said Sora. "I thought I lost you."

"Not even close," said Riku. "I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately. The grandparents got me this internship at Colombia University with this amazing psychology doctor. I've learned a lot with her."

"That's good to hear," said Sora. "Things have been a little crazy. You know, the enemy keeps attacking and things seem to be getting darker. You remember what I told you about my philosophy teacher being Aqua's brother and Galaxia's teacher."

"It's hard to believe, but I remember. You said that his son was also a Sailor Soldier that Galaxia kidnapped?"

"Yeah," said Sora. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about the fight today. There was so much he had to tell him about that. "Well today we got into a fight. Lexaeus, Cloud, and Terra had to go and make enemies with the Sailor Starlights. I was so close to reaching out to them and they had to attack because they weren't from our Solar System. How stupid is that?"

"Sora, you remember what the main duty of the Outer Sailors is?" said Riku. "Their job is to protect the solar system and their princes from intruders, be they good or evil. They were only following their duty to you. Sure, they probably should've considered giving the Starlights a chance, but they did what they did to keep you safe. Who is to say that the Starlights won't stab us in the back one day? What if they're really working for the Shadow Galactica? These are dark times, Sora. We can only trust each other and have to be cautious of everyone else. Its things like this that seriously make me consider coming back home."

There was no way that Sora was going to allow Riku to come home so soon. He couldn't allow Riku to lose this opportunity. "Don't do that, Riku," said Sora. "You can't come home yet. You can't blow this internship or ruin this chance to be with your family. If things get really bad, then you can come back, but until then you stay in America."

"Alright, only because you're so adamant about this," laughed Riku. A twinkle began to spark in his eyes as he leaned in close with a seductive air around him. Even electronically, Sora felt himself swooning around his gorgeous fiancé. "Now, how about we try a little bit of cyber sex? It's going to be a long time until we can have the real thing, might as well enjoy the next best thing."

"Fine, let's have some fun," Sora said, seductively.

Sora slowly began to shrug out of his pajamas, while Riku took off his clothes as well. The both of them were already erect with their hands slowly beginning to fondle themselves. Sora played the bottom card as usually as he began to finger himself and pretended that it was Riku inside of him. Riku started to lick his lips, while he stroked himself and ran a hand down his hard abs as he imagined that it was Sora's soft flesh.

They masturbated through the internet and pretended that they could feel the other's presence there. They moaned and cried like they were really in bed together, making love to each other. Sweat started to bead around their bodies as their self-pleasuring grew all the more intense as their toes curled up and muscles started to contract. They entered a blissful state as they both came at unison, while calling out the other's name.

It would be a long time before they could have the real thing, but this brief euphoria was a close enough relief.

* * *

On the next chapter! Sora and Yuna go out on the town together, while Vexen makes a desperate attempt to find a holder of a true Star Seed. Vexen narrowly escaped death at the hands of Xemnas, so he must prove himself worthy in order to survive. Meanwhile, Xeikm remembers his battle against Galaxia as Vexen attacks Sora and Yuna. Find out what happens and more in **Vexen's Downfall!**


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: WOOOO! Another fantastic chapter of Sailor Stars out of the way. It's a bit shorter, but I feel like its still good and you should all review it! OH! And I was wondering if my artist fans would do me a big honor and kinda draw out the characters for me? I'll try and think up a prize if you do it and I'll even post it on D. Art, giving you credit, of course! Alright. I said my peace. Read and review.

**Vexen's Downfall:**

Once again, Sora found himself all alone on a perfectly good day. It was supposed to be bright and sunny for the remainder of the week with the last traces of summer fading away as fall completely settled on the city. In fact, there were only another few days left before the cold would begin to creep up on them, which made Sora want to enjoy the day as he could.

The brunet had just finished class for the day, which marked the beginning of his weekend. He already had a bunch of things planned out for the weekend with some of it being a lengthy conversation with Riku that would go on for hours. Well, it would only last for about an hour since international rates were fairly expensive despite Riku using his Japan phone.

Anyways, Sora was coming up with ways to enjoy the remainder of his weekend. With no homework to worry about that just opened up plenty of windows for him. Except, none of these windows led to his friends.

Zexion and Lexaeus were going to be off doing some couple thing with Squall and Cloud. Zack and Aerith were too busy with the baby. Yuffie and Tifa were having a girls' only weekend. Naminé was going to some lame, art fair with Kairi. Terra and Victor were doing their romantic thing; did Sora mention how shocked he was to learn that Victor was the reincarnation of Ventus? Demyx was probably going to stalk the Gullwings or some other celebrity. Roxas was going on a trip with their parents, which he wasn't invited on. Hana and Peruru were busy too because of some camping trip with Raine. And, Axel and Marluxia had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

UGH!

There was nobody for him to hang out with this weekend. What was the point of having all of these friends if he couldn't do anything with them? He was better off being some psychotic loner that talked to himself in a hush tone. Not that there were problems with psychotic loners…never mind, there was a problem with them. That's why they were called psychotic in the first place.

It was a long way for Sora to walk home from the university to his apartment since his car was in the shop. It was something about a part for the power steering being recalled so Sora had to give up his car so that the mechanics could fix it. Anyways, that meant that Sora was going to be without a ride for the time being. He was really mad at Demyx now since that idiot was supposed to be his ride, but were too busy stalking famous people to help out a dear friend.

Next time he saw Demyx, he was going to kick that blond ass.

While Sora was walking himself home, Yuna was hiding behind a tree since she was avoiding a crazy train of fans that tried to attack her. The crazy train had passed ages ago, but she liked the serene feel of the tree so she pretty much just stayed there and immersed herself with her thoughts. It was when her boring thoughts wandered into the sensitive territory of their princess did she take notice to Sora.

Yuna pulled herself away from the tree and made her way to the sidewalk, calling after Sora. This was just too perfect! She was already so frustrated with things and Sora always provided the pick-me-up that she needed to brighten up her day.

The youth snapped his neck back, noticing Yuna coming up behind him. "Hello Yuna," he said, plainly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You bet!" she said, smiling. "You see, I'm insanely bored and tired of running from fans. I have the day off tomorrow and I feel like doing something fun, so do you feel like painting the town red with me tomorrow? That is, if you aren't busy doing something else."

Sora sounded offended by the accusation that he wasn't busy with something else. Of course, she didn't mean it as an insult, but this was Sora logic which didn't function the same way as normal person. "I am busy, for a matter of fact!" shouted the younger brunet. "I'm going to wake up then I'm going to eat breakfast, I'll watch some cartoons, and play some video games, and…"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Yuna said, bluntly ignoring everything that Sora had to say. She started to run off in the other direction, while she waved him off. "Meet me at the park by the university at eleven! And don't be late, Porcupine Head!"

"I told you not to call me that!" shouted Sora. "And I didn't agree to going anywhere with you."

Yuna was already long gone so Sora's words meant absolutely nothing to him.

Sora gave a heavy sigh, knowing that there was no way out of this as he resumed his walk home.

* * *

Across town, Vexen was fleeing the Organization for fear of his very life. He left Galaxy TV offices in a hurry once he returned from his failure with the conductor. The Sailor Soldiers dealt a heavy blow to him and forced him flee the offices because Lord Xemnas would not be pleased with that failure.

So for the last few days, Vexen has been running away and hiding in places throughout the city. However, the moments of peace would only last for so long before the Galactica managed to track him down. Black telephones appeared from everyone corner, ringing off the hook, and led to Vexen fleeing the scene again.

He was currently hiding in a metro train that was racing across town. So far, the Organization had yet to track him down with the black telephones. However, Vexen could see Dusks running all over town now, trying to track him down. That wasn't a good sign. If more Nobodies began to run wild then that it would only be a matter of time before Xemnas sent the other Animamates after him.

If he was lucky enough to hide from the Animamates then Xemnas himself would hunt him down and his punishment would only be that much more severe.

Vexen hid himself in the cart, thinking that he managed to outrun the phones for now. But that came crashing down as a phone appeared on the floor and began to ring. Vexen gave a terrified yelp as his left eye nearly popped from its socket. He immediately ran for the other end of the cart only to yield the same results as a phone appeared on an empty seat.

Everybody on the train began to look at Vexen funny as he ran to another cart. They thought that the mean was very bizarre, unaware of the phones that were ringing so loudly. Vexen failed to escape the phones though with another phone appearing in connection between carts.

Terror rained all over Vexen's being as he stared down at the phone. He looked at the empty cart and was about to enter it when the ringing made his reflexes kick in to answer it. As soon as his hand touched the handle, he knew that he was doomed.

"You can't escape us, Vexen," came Saix's cold voice. "We will find you soon enough."

Before Saix could continue, Vexen slammed the phone back into the receiver. He started to gulp as he just realized how foolish that was of him to do. "Now, I've really made them mad," he said to himself. "Unless I find a Sailor Crystal by morning then there is no hope for me. I need to find a worthy candidate and fast!"

As Vexen entered the empty cart, he caught sight of a billboard that advertised the Gullwings's album.

The gears in his head began to turn as he thought the Gullwings to be the perfect candidates for holding a true Star Seed.

* * *

So when tomorrow finally came, Sora found himself in the park as he waited for Yuna to show up to hang out. The only reason he even showed up was because Yuna promised him that it would be fun. He could really use some fun right now since their battles against the Shadow Galactica were only getting more intense by the day.

Sora knew it would only be a matter of time before things got completely out of hand.

Enjoying one of the last, warm days, Sora was dressed up in some red shorts with a matching t-shirt and a white sweater over that. He had a huge, blue belt around his waist and a yellow Converse on his feet that he just loved to death. The brunet was ready to enjoy his day as soon as Yuna finally showed up.

"Maybe this is just a joke," Luna said to him, popping out from the bushes. "I mean, why would Yuna want to go out anywhere with you? You're a complete disaster who is a magnet for trouble."

"Keep it up, Luna, and I'll make sure that you OD on cat nip," Sora threatened her.

Luna gulped as she raced out of the park before Sora could get her. With her gone, Sora could finally begin to enjoy his day without interference from his feline guardian. He watched all the couples that passed by, the families that were having little picnics, and all the kids that were running around playing.

Ah, how he missed those days. He missed having that couple thing with Riku, holding onto his hand while they strolled through the park. He missed all the little picnics he would have with his parents and Roxas that led to him and Roxas destroying the picnic. And he missed just being able to run around with all his friends on the playground.

With a heavy sigh leaving him, Sora was just about to give up on Yuna. He was ready to call it a day just when he saw some kids run past him. It looked very cute and reminded Sora of his time with Reks back when he used to run around with his friends: Melissa, Masanori, and Denzel. Those thoughts came to an end though when one of the little boys fell flat on his face and began to cry.

Paternal instincts began to kick in for Sora as he knelt over to the boy. "It's okay, buddy," he whispered to him. He helped the boy up and patted his back, while the boy cried his heart out. "It's okay, you'll be alright. It's just a scrape." He patted the boy's head, getting him to calm his ferocious crying down a bit. "Now, you want to play with your friends, don't you? Well, you can't do that if you're crying so be a big boy and go run off to play with your friends!"

"You're right," the boy said as he stopped crying. "Thanks mister."

The boy ran off with Sora smiling, unaware that Yuna was hiding behind the shadows and saw the whole scene.

Yuna decided that she was killed enough time before shouting at Sora. Once she caught Sora's attention, his natural clumsy instincts took over as he stood up only to trip and fall. He landed on his knees rather hard, which Yuna knew just had to hurt.

Sora bit down on his tongue before screaming out in pain, crying about his knee. He held onto the rosy knee as he continued to cry about how much it hurt. Yuna started to laugh as she reminded Sora of what he told the boy.

"You heard that?" Sora said, glaring at her.

Yuna simply nodded her head as she pulled Sora up and told him to suck it up.

* * *

In the nothingness of his prison cell, Xeikm's conscious drifted off into his memories. The young prince submerged himself into the safety of his memories as he curled up onto the bed. It's the only way that he'll stand a chance as retaining his selfhood while he was trapped by Organization. This memory in particular was of his last few moments of freedom before his world was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia.

_The day started out just as any other, but the denizens of Sol were unaware of the danger lurking above their planet. _

_As King Ansem was about to make an announcement for Prince Xeikm's sixteenth birthday celebration, the planet was immediately attacked by hundreds of Nobodies. Their numbers were beyond any invasion that they had ever witnessed in the past. The people panicked as they fled for safety with most of them being slaughtered by the Nobodies that attacked the planet. _

_Leading the Nobodies during their assault were the Sailor Animamates. The five warriors led the Nobodies into battle as they completely devastated the Royal City. King Ansem send the armies of Sol into battle with Lady Aqua taking arms against the Animamates. Prince Xeikm was forced to remain behind in the palace for the danger needed to be properly assessed before he was allowed to fight._

_The Nobodies made quick work of the soldiers, while Master Aqua fell at the hands of the Sailor Animamates. _

_King Ansem and Prince Xeikm were forced to watch Aqua's life being taken before their very eyes. The prince could no longer bare the pain as he raced off to fight the invaders, transforming into Eternal Sailor Sol. As King Ansem tried to chase after his son, an explosion went off in the palace the buried the king in ruble, preventing his escape. _

_Sailor Sol was forced to witness his father nearly perishing just as the Animamates were ordered to keep their distance from the Sailor. The young man looked past the Animamates as he saw a dark-skinned, silver haired man descending from space. The man looked terribly familiar to Sol as he recognized him to be Sailor Oblivion, Xemnas. _

_However, he no longer went by that name and was now Sailor Galaxia._

"_Why are you doing this, Xemnas!" shouted Sailor Sol. "These were your people too! We considered you to be family."_

"_But you and I still are, Xeikm," said Sailor Galaxia. "You and I were destined to be as one! Two sides of the same coin. Join me, Prince Xeikm. Join me as my bride so that we could led the universe to a new age! An age that will begin once I gather all the Sailor Crystals in this galaxy and open the Door to Kingdom Hearts so that I may become the supreme ruler of the cosmos!"_

"_You're mad, Xemnas!" shouted Sol. "You have gone completely blind by the powers of darkness! You are no longer the man that I once love so I have no choice but to fight you and stop you before it's too late!"_

"_Foolish boy," Galaxia said. "I will have you as mine either way!"_

_So began the battle between Sailor Sol and Sailor Galaxia. _

_During the beginning of the fight, Sailor Sol seemed on par with Galaxia. They seemed to be an even match since they had both been trained by the same man. However, the Darkness that had seduced Galaxia and tampered with his thoughts proved to be the stronger power. Galaxia unleashed his power over darkness and overwhelmed Sol's light magick._

_Galaxia struck Sailor Sol down, but he wasn't through yet. Galaxia brought the boy above the ruins of his palace before shoving his fist through the boy's chest. Sailor Sol gave out a horrified cry as Galaxia extracted the light within Sol's Sailor Crystal. The crystal disappeared into Oblivion just when Galaxia strapped two, golden bracelets onto Sol's wrists, forcing the boy under his control._

_They disappeared into the darkness after that with the planet in ruins before it was finally destroyed by Sailor Galaxia. _

Xeikm found a tear rolling down his cheek as his failure replayed itself in his head as he prayed to the goddess that the White Moon Prince would repair the damage he done.

* * *

Back in town, Rikku and Paine were hanging around their condo just doing nothing. They were just lounging around as they tried to enjoy their day off from fame and school. Paine was busy writing some poetry, while Rikku was playing some game on her DS. They were both in a rather content state and were for once not butting heads.

Paine was working on a very, powerful verse when the phone began to ring. The sound of the phone ringing severed her concentration, which led to a very pissed off Paine as she snatched the phone to answer it. "What!" she shouted into the phone. "Yes, this is the Gullwings. I'm Paine, and you interrupted a very important verse. Rikku? She's busy playing some game. Yuna isn't here. Now, fuck off before I go after you." Paine hung up on the caller and returned to trying to finish her poem.

Shuyin entered the living room with a newspaper in his hand, which he used to swat Paine in the back of the head with. "You need to learn to be nicer to callers," the manager warned his singer. He proceeded to walk down the hall to his bedroom to get some rest before their next big gig.

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "Stop being such a bitch."

That led to Rikku getting a notepad being thrown at her head, which she narrowly missed.

Meanwhile, Vexen repeated that Paine was a very rude caller when a black phone showed up, prompting him to flee.

* * *

The fun that Yuna promised Sora turned out to be a fair that the city put up in the middle of the park. There were people running around all over the place with the kids screaming at the top of their lungs at all the things going on. There were tons of rides, lots of games, and plenty attractions to go through.

Sora was just as bad as the kids as he flipped out at all the games. He joined the kids, while playing the games and ended up making a total fool of himself. Yuna had to shake her head at just how ridiculous he was being.

They spent some time in a Maze of Mirrors, which brought back some bad memories of the Dead Moon circus for Sora. The last time he was in a maze filled with mirrors, Adel was using their reflections to trap them before she tried to kill them. The battles with the Dead Moon brought up many circus related issues for Sora. He could never look at clowns the same way.

But Sora was able to enjoy the maze since he convinced himself that the mirrors were just regular mirrors. He just laughed at himself as he got fat, ridiculously skinny, freakishly tall, and seriously short. Yuna had to admit that it was pretty funny, which lead to them going to the next attraction.

Next on their list was a House of Horrors, which was supposed to be the scariest haunted house in Tokyo at the moment. They both crept into the house with a group of people when they were immediately scared to death by some creepy creature. Sora and Yuna clung onto each other as they preceded through the mass, screaming bloody murder at all the creepy goolies in the house.

"Why don't you man up and lead the way, Sora!" shouted Yuna.

"I'm gay, remember!" said Sora. "The same man rules don't apply to me."

They both screamed again as they finally reached the exit and ran out of there.

"What an adorable key chain!" squealed Sora.

They were staring at a machine that was filled with tons of key chains. The one that Sora had his eyes on was an adorable, little bear. He already had a plan formulating in his head of trying to sneak his arm up the machine to get it. There was only problem with that plan, his arm wasn't long enough to do that and the key chain was way too high up there.

Yuna moved passed him and began to play with the machine until she got lucky enough to win a bear key chain. Sora started to smile in wonder of how well she did that and even held his hand out to accept the gift. However, Yuna just pinned it to her purse and started to walk away from Sora.

"You should really try and win yourself one," she said, laughing. "They're positively adorable."

"Bitch," Sora mumbled as he started to after her.

* * *

After the incident with the key chain, Yuna and Sora made their way to a Farris wheel. The ride was peaceful since Sora wasn't in the mood to bicker with Yuna this time. In fact, they actually started to have a friendly conversation which didn't involve Sora calling Yuna an evil bitch or Yuna calling Sora a Porcupine Head.

"So your boyfriend is overseas," said Yuna. "How does that work? I can't imagine that makes it easy on the relationship."

"It doesn't," Sora said with a soft sigh. "The good thing is that we both know that we really love each other and we want to be together forever. You know what they say though, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Do you really believe that?' asked Yuna.

"I do," said Sora. "With everyday that he's gone, I know I love him even more. He feels the same way during the rare moments that we can actually talk."

"And what is he doing there exactly?" said Yuna.

"Well, he's interning with a very intelligent psychologist and he's getting to know his maternal grandparents," he said, calmly. "You see, Riku's parents died in a car accident when he was still a kid, he was also in the car at the time and he was so shaken up by the accident that he went into a coma. When he woke up though, he had amnesia and couldn't remember a thing about his parents. The worst part was that he didn't have any family and they couldn't track down any of his relatives. He bounced around from different foster homes, until he started college. His grandparents barely tracked him down since his constant bouncing around from foster homes made it impossible for them to track him down."

"That's such a sad story," said Yuna. "Well, I'm glad that he has the chance to get to know his family now though."

"Yeah," Sora said, "me too."

* * *

The club was slowly getting packed with more people as it started to get later. Plenty of people started to crowd their way into the club as they prepared to enjoy their Friday night. However, it was only partiers that were lured into the club, Vexen also found his way to the club where he prepared to spring his trap.

Vexen had done his research and knew that the Gullwings frequented the club. This is where he would attack the girls, in hopes of claiming a true Star Seed. He prayed that this time he wouldn't fail so Lord Xemnas wouldn't dispose of him.

Meanwhile, Yuna and Sora were just entering the building as Rikku and Paine watched from the balcony. The girls knew that something was up just because Yuna and Sora were together without fighting. They were sure how that happened or why, but they figured they shouldn't get involved with that mess.

Vexen, on the other hand, was well aware of Yuna's presence as he prepared to spring his trap.

Yuna and Sora raced towards the dance floor, beginning to dance to the loud music. The both of them laughed at just how ridiculous they were as they enjoyed their night together. It was funny, but they both had a blast with how things were going.

Everybody at the club was having fun when the lights went out all of a sudden.

A few screams filled the air as the entire club was blanketed in darkness. Some of the people fled the club, mostly because they were pissed off by the lack of light and music. Rikku and Paine already knew that something was up, while Yuna and Sora were still trying to figure out what just happened.

Eventually, everyone in the club left after the lights returned.

With Yuna and Sora the only ones left standing there, the plan began as Vexen emerged from the shadows. The platinum blond was in his black cloak with the silver chains clanging against each other with every step that he took. The man had a dark smile on his face just as Yuna and Sora took a few steps back. They wondered just how Vexen was after this time, but either way it couldn't' be good.

"Yuna," Vexen said with a smile still on his face. "I have been trying to find you for such a long time now. It's so nice to finally meet you. Now, show me if the Star Seed you hold has the true light of a star!"

Yuna immediately started to flinch as she realized that Vexen was after her. She couldn't do anything with Sora right here; it only would only lead to more trouble for them both. "Sora," she said to her friend, "you need to leave."

Sora shook his head; he couldn't just abandon her like this. For starters, his male instincts couldn't allow him to abandon a girl to some psychopath. However, he knew that if he left then he would have time to transform into Sailor Moon to really rescue her. "I can't leave you by yourself," said the young man. "I would have my guy card revoked."

"Well, you're the one who said the same rules don't apply if you're gay," Yuna told him. "Just go, Sora. I can handle this freak. I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

As much as he hated doing this, Sora had to agree with Yuna. He nodded his head before turning away and ran towards the hall that he entered the club in. That should provide him with plenty of space and nobody should be able to see him transform. He dug into his pocket as he pulled out his Eternal Article.

Meanwhile, Yuna and Vexen were left on their own.

Vexen stripped himself of his cloak to reveal his other persona, Sailor Iron Mouse. He wore his icy blue and black Sailor uniform given to him by Sailor Galaxia when he became an Animamate. "Now, let us get on to business," said the Animamate. "Let's see if your Star Seed is true!" He revealed his golden bracelets and fired dark bolts at the young woman, attempting to extract her Star Seed.

As the bolt bounced across the club and finally collided, Yuna had already disappeared. The smoke had cleared to reveal that Iron Mouse's attack had failed to hit its mark. The man gave out an angry growl until he looked up to see Yuna hanging from a disco ball above them.

"It looks like it's time for me to show you what I'm really made out of!" shouted Yuna. "Fighter Star Power!"

Yuna released the disco ball from her grip and descended to the dance floor. Her Sailor Change Star appeared on her ear as she transformed into a Sailor Starlight. Red roses began to dance across her skin as she landed on the ground as a fully transformed Sailor.

Sailor Iron Mouse started to laugh with joy as he summoned his Frozen Pride to the field. "Ah, this is just too perfect!" he said, laughing. "You are in fact a Sailor Soldier, which means you do carry a crystal within you. This is just fantastic! I will have your power and present it to my Lord Galaxia!"

"You might want to rethink that," said Sailor Star Fighter.

In the blink of the eye, two more figures entered the dance floor. Coming down from the balcony was none other than Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. The duo joined Star Fighter in her fight against the Sailor Animamate.

To only make matters were for Iron Mouse, the doors burst open with Eternal Sailor Moon showing up for the fight. Iron Mouse already yelled at the brunet to save his speech for someone else who cared because he wasn't listening. Sailor Moon may have been unable to give his speech, but he was ready to join the Starlights in a fight.

Sailor Iron Mouse didn't care just how many Sailors there were, he would crush them all!

Sailor Moon looked around the club and noticed that Yuna was nowhere to be seen, but he caught sight of the key chain on the ground. That made the youth panic as he feared for the worst something terrible happened to Yuna. "What did you do to Yuna!" he shouted at Iron Mouse. "Did you turn her into one of your Phages? If you even harmed a single hair on her head then I'll make you pay! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Tears streamed down his face, which Star Fighter caught sight of. Her eyes began to flash as she realized something was up with Sailor Moon. That's when she began to connect the dots together and saw a strong connection between Sailor Moon and…SORA!

That couldn't be possible though, but it just made so much sense to Star Fighter.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon," said Star Fighter. "We got Yuna out of here before it was too late. She's safe."

"She is?" Sailor Moon asked relieved to hear that.

Iron Mouse continued to laugh though as he raised his shield up. "Ah, so you don't know the truth, Sailor Moon," he said with a smile on his face. "You don't know the truth that Yuna is‒"

Sailor Star Fighter cut him off though as she summoned her twin pistols. She wasn't about to let this bastard blow her secret to Sailor Moon. "Star Serious Laser" she shouted, loudly. Beams of light began to shoot out from pistols and crashed into Iron Mouse.

The man knelt to the ground with pain racing up his body, but he wasn't going to give up now. He was going to get those Star Seeds to prove himself to Lord Xemnas. He wouldn't fail his Superior this time; he couldn't afford to fail him again.

"Ice Needle!" shouted the Animamate. Giant icicles began to rise up from the ground, racing towards the Sailor Soldiers. "Now, FREEZE!" A patch of ice began to form on the ground to trap the Sailors in a trap. However, the Starlights and Sailor Moon jumped out of the way before they would suffer freezing pain.

Star Maker summoned her sword as she began to tap into her powers. "Star Gentle Uterus!" she shouted. She fired several bolts of energy from her sword that crashed into the frozen patches.

Star Healer summoned her daggers as she tapped into her powers. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" she shouted. She brought her daggers together as she released an electrifying bolt of energy at the path of needles.

The Starlights broke apart Iron Mouse's freezing attacks as the four of them landed on the ground.

Sailor Moon wasn't about to let the Starlights do all the heavy lifting. He summoned his Lunar Kingdom and Riku's Way to the Dawn in his hands. "All's End!" he shouted, tapping into the power that he used with Riku only once. He gathered both light and twilight beams of light before rocketing towards Iron Mouse.

The twin lights blew Sailor Iron Mouse away with ease.

Sailor Iron Mouse struggled back onto his feet after suffering such heavy damage from the Starlights and Sailor Moon. He managed to push himself back on his feet when a ringing sound caught his attention. In fact, it caught everyone's attention as a black phone appeared on a pedestal beside the Animamate.

Iron Mouse was shaking terribly as he looked at the phone, fearing the worse was about to happen to him. There was no way he could avoid this call though. If he avoided it this time then his punishment would only be more server, regardless if he managed to snag a true Star Seed or not.

So Iron Mouse reluctantly answered the phone and greeted the caller. "Hello?" he said, weakly. "This is Sailor Iron Mouse."

"You have been avoiding us, Vexen," came a sinister voice.

Iron Mouse felt his entire body freeze over as he recognized the voice. That wasn't the voice of Saix that was the voice of his Superior! The man dropped the phone on the ground just as a golden light began to wash over the Animamate. This wasn't a good sign at all.

Sailor Moon and the Starlights wondered what was going on when a shadowy figure emerged from the Darkness.

A black hood emerged from the shadows with his feet gliding over the ground. The man pulled his head down, revealing a silver haired man with dark skin and amber colored eyes. The man exuded raw power that made everyone drop to the ground.

"You have failed me for the last time!" said Xemnas. "I am through tolerating your failure. It is time for you to face your punishment!"

"No, please don't, Lord Xemnas!" begged Sailor Iron Mouse. "I promise that I won't fail you again just give me another chance! If you can't solve this riddle then promise to spare my life once more! A pig chief and a horse chef compete at making tonkatsu. Who is the winner?"

"I don't have time for your senseless riddles," said Xemnas. "You are done."

With the snap of his fingers, Xemnas removed Iron Mouse of his golden bracelets. Everyone watched in shock as the shadows began to consume Sailor Iron Mouse's body. The man howled with horrifying pain as he was ripped apart into the nothingness.

In a matter of seconds, Sailor Iron Mouse was no more, there wasn't a single trace left of him.

Xemnas smiled for ridding himself of such a useless henchman. He shattered the bracelets in his hands before turning his attention on Sailor Moon and the Starlights. "At last, we all meet again," said the Superior. "I am Sailor Galaxia, the Golden King of this Galaxy. I suggest that you don't stand in my way and join me now while I'm so willing to spare you."

"Not a chance!" Sailor Moon shouted, being the first to stand on his feet. He recognized that evil man from his experience in Neverland. He knew that he was also the man who kidnapped Sailor Sol, and that couldn't go on unpunished. So he swung the Keyblades forward as he attempted to stand up against Sailor Galaxia. "You will stop chasing after the Sailor Crystals and release Prince Xeikm otherwise I will have no choice but to destroy you!"

Xemnas laughed at how much of a fool the boy was. "I will never stop," he said, smiling. "And I'm willing to bet that you know about the prince only because that fool Ansem survived the destruction of Sol. No matter, he will meet his end soon enough."

Before anything else could be said, Xemnas disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, leaving them alone and alive.

"He's the one responsible for destroying our planet," said Star Fighter.

"That is the face of our true enemy," said Star Healer.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us," said Star Maker.

The Starlights were about to leave as they usually did when Sailor Moon stopped them, asking them to help fight Galaxia.

"You can't count on us," said Star Fighter. "We aren't here to save this planet. You should just be concerned with saving it yourself."

The Starlights left, leaving Sailor Moon on his own.

* * *

Sora ran out of the club just in time to see Yuna hanging out by a bench. He was so relieved to know that Star Fighter had told him the truth as he raced towards her. "You had me worried to death!" he shouted at her.

Yuna got up from the bench with a soft smile on her face. "Well, I'm glad that you care about me so much," she said to him. She then tossed the bear key chain at him, which he caught with ease. Before he had the chance to question about it, Yuna was already standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. "That's for giving me a fun day off."

Yuna then gave him a kiss on the cheek before telling him that she would give him a ride back home, if he needed one. Sora held onto the key chain with a smile on his face as he agreed to her generous offer. The two started to walk back her car with their arms locked together as they started to laugh about their insane day.

Not even Sora's fear of Sailor Galaxia's power brought him down from the joy he felt at having Yuna for a friend.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, with Vexen terminated, Larxene and Xaldin start to call the shots as they hunt the city for Star Seeds. In the mean time, Sora and Roxas come across a baby that bares a strong resemblance to them, which alarms them both. While this is going on, Demyx runs into a man that he calls the love of his life, but things aren't always as they seem. Find out everything that happens in** Security Dilemma!**


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Well, those who want to draw some art for story are more then welcomed too! :] I would love to see some bad A drawings of my Sailors. That's it...I apologize for Larxene's OOCness, but don't worry. She'll be back to her mean old sadistic self soon. Now, read and review!

**Security Dilemma:**

In the far distant future, the city laid in ruins from the great battle that took places weeks ago. Here was the site of his greatest lost since the first Sailors Wars took away everything that he held dear from him. After centuries of peace, his past had come back to haunt him as the greatest evil to ever exist in the universe returned to bring forth destruction. Not even his power was strong enough to protect those who mattered most.

Everything he held dear was taken away from him once more.

A man appeared on the site of the ruins, wearing a white cloak that completely covered his being. He stared out at the ruins of the city with a tear escaping him from underneath his hood. He couldn't believe how long ago it was that his home was destroyed by that villain. The home that he protected for centuries was wasted away in a single day.

"I failed to protect them," cried the man. "My powers weren't strong enough to save them. Goddess, why couldn't I save them from him?"

The man continued to blame himself for his failure as he stepped over the broken remains of the city. He walked down the road that led to a palace that stood for the beauty and magnificence of the metropolis. Now, this shinning beacon of good was torn apart by the forces of evil, slowly being consumed by the darkness that was swallowing the entire planet.

"There is only one thing I can do at this point," said the man. "I must return where it all began. I must return to the past to prevent all of this from ever happening."

His decision was made as he turned back to open a portal through time and space. The corridor opened before him, washing his body over with the light within. The man gave a deep sigh as he threw himself into the portal to journey back to the past before the Chaos rose to power. It was the only way that the Emissary of Cosmos would be able to save the universe from the Great Darkness.

As the man disappeared into space, a Corridor of Darkness opened where he stood only moments before. Another man appeared from the darkness with a sinister laugh escaping his throat. He wore black cloak with the hood pulled up to cover his appearance as well. The darkness radiated all around this man, signifying that he was the Chaos that the Emissary of Cosmos had mentioned.

"Run. Run, all you want," laughed the man. "You can never escape me. Our fate is sealed. We shall meet in combat and your light shall die so my darkness may live."

The man continued to laugh as he was consumed by the darkness once more.

* * *

Within the modern age, Xemnas sat at his throne in the dark dimension with his eyes staring off into the distance of the space. He held his hands up as he summoned only a few of the Sailor Crystals that he and his servants had collected in the past few years. It would only be a matter of time before he claimed them all and could open the path to Kingdom Hearts.

"Animamates!" shouted Xemnas. "I summon you all before your Golden King!"

Corridors of Darkness rose throughout the dark dimension as a quartet appeared before him. Saix stood at the lead of the pack with them all kneeling before their magnificent king. Xemnas looked upon the other three, seeing that Larxene, Xigbar, and Xaldin were here as well.

"I'm sure you are all aware of what happened the other day," said Xemnas. "Vexen had failed to collect our precious Star Seeds. He couldn't handle his mission so I terminated him. Now, it seems that we need a new hunter to find our Star Seeds. Therefore, I'm promoting Larxene, Sailor Aluminum Siren, to continue where Vexen failed us."

"I sware that I won't fail you, Lord Xemnas," came Larxene's high-pitched voice.

"See that you don't," said Xemnas. "I will not tolerate failure like I did with Vexen. Our time as the rulers of this universe is almost at hand. The last of the Star Seeds we need have all gathered upon the frontier planet, Earth. It will only be a matter of time until we've harvested them all and brought them to my palace there we will open the way to Kingdom Hearts! Nothing shall stop us, my Animamates! Not even the light of the White Moon Prince can stop us."

"Yes, Lord Xemnas!" shouted the remaining Animamates.

His Animamates began to disappear within the Corridors of Darkness; however, Xemnas stopped Saix from leaving. Saix appeared before his lord's throne, curious to what he wanted. That's when Xemnas said that he sensed a light that was distant from the other crystals.

"I believe this to be the light of this planet's Star Seed," said Xemnas. "I want you to personally track this light down and take it."

"I will do as you say, my lord," said Saix.

He too disappeared into the darkness, while Xemnas rested upon his throne.

* * *

Above the City of Tokyo, a bright light flashed across the sky. A portal of light opened as a small child began to descend from the sky with an umbrella in his tiny hands. He wore a pair of blue shorts with the matching shirt that had a sailor's collar on it. The boy had bright blue eyes that were brighter then the ocean with spiky, brown hair that went in every direction.

The boy stared at the city below him with the hope of a child, trying to find his way back home.

* * *

The team gathered in the park to discuss the events that happened the other day, involving Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Galaxia. Sora had seen the face of their true enemy, but this had been his second encounter with the Organization's Superior. Both times though he felt the dark power around the man that threatened to overwhelm everything in sight.

"He was ruthless," said Sora. "He killed Sailor Iron Mouse on the spot. I've never seen anyone do that."

"That just means that we need to be careful around Galaxia," said Peruru.

"I don't like this guy at all," said Squall. "He has tainted what it means to be a Sailor Soldier."

They agreed with Peruru and Squall as they lounged around the empty playground. They all had some form of ice cream in their hands, while they discussed their enemy. The information they had from Ansem said that Xemnas was a very powerful Sailor Soldier before he was corrupted by the darkness. Now, his powers exceeded that of any Sailor Soldier, which made their coming battles all the more difficult.

Once that was said, the subject moved onto the mysterious Sailor Starlights.

"Should we trust them?" asked Hana. "I mean, what do we know about them?"

"Lexaeus says they're intruders in our solar system," said Zexion. "That's reason enough to be cautious around them, especially since our current enemies are made up of Sailor Soldiers."

"I don't believe they're evil aliens," said Axel. "There is a possibility that they're on our side at least, even if they don't want to fight alongside us."

"Yup!" said Demyx. "I bet they're freaky space aliens who want to eat our brains!"

"Demyx," said Zexion, "if you have nothing useful to say then it might be best for you to just shut up."

That got Demyx to shut up, while the Moon Cats began to snicker at Zexion's sharp comment. The blond turned away from the group as he sucked on his popsicle. Axel kept on poking fun of him, only adding insult to the injury already in place.

Sora, on the other hand, found himself ignoring the chaos going on amongst his friends. Instead, he focused his thoughts on the Starlights themselves. He was curious about where they came from and if they were truly friend or foe. "I think we can trust the Starlights," said the brunet. "They haven't done anything to prove them to be untrustworthy."

"You mustn't be so accepting of strangers, Sora."

"King Terra!" said Luna and Artemis.

Terra stood at the distance with Victor at his side. They both approached the young Sailors with their hands locked together, while their free hand held their ice cream. Victor pleasantly greeted the young Sailors as Terra set his sights on Sora to instruct his son on an important lesson.

"The Sailor Starlights are intruders in our solar system," said the king. "The duty of the Outer Sailors is to protect the Moon Prince from foreign invaders of all kinds. We cannot take the appearance of the Starlights lightly. It is too much of a coincidence that they appear just as the Shadow Galactica began to attack the Earth."

"He has a good point," said Hana.

"He always has good points," corrected Victor. "He is right though, Sora. We all need to be cautious of intruders and only trusting of each other. These are dark times that we're living in. Even I can feel a great battle looming in the horizon that will take many lives and lead to a great deal of suffering before the light overcomes the dark."

Axel agreed, feeling the same spiritual energy at work in the air.

"What a dark prophecy you made, Victor," said Luna.

"I just hope that it doesn't come to pass," said Artemis.

Victor wished the same thing, while Terra just urged them all to remain cautious during these dark times.

Sora just couldn't believe any of it though.

There was only so much that he was willing to believe to be true.

* * *

Once the mini meeting with his friends was over with, Sora found himself lounging around the park with Luna at his side. The youth was sitting on a bench as his mind drifted off into space. He just couldn't believe his father's reincarnation and dad's words about the Sailor Starlights not being worthy of their trust.

The Starlights had always been there when things were hectic. On multiple occasions, the trio of girls had saved his life from the Phages and Organization. Sora just couldn't believe that the trio who fought so courageously could truly be evil and full of darkness. That just didn't compute with him, it didn't sit well in his stomach.

"I know you want to believe that the Starlights are our allies, Sora," said Luna. "I just want you to remember that you need to be cautious as well. You are the key that will save all of us. Sailor Galaxia will go after you last because you are the biggest threat to him."

"Ugh! I already know all of this, Luna!" shouted Sora. "I'm just tired of everyone telling me to be careful. I'm tired of being told not to trust anybody. I'm tired of being told to be high alert all the time, living in a constant state of fear. That's just not me! I can't live being afraid of everything; I have to believe in something because without that belief then I lose everything."

"Oh, Sora," whispered Luna. "After all these years…I see that you've grown so much even though you retained that innocence of childhood."

Sora just continued to stare off into space when he felt the wind suddenly pick up. His senses immediately began to snap as he noticed an umbrella flying in their direction. He had jumped up to catch the umbrella before it disappeared, wondering who it belonged to in the first place. It was defiantly a kid's umbrella since it had all these puppy designs on it, but Sora couldn't see a kid anywhere.

However, he was in for a surprise as he saw an adorable, brown haired boy running after him. The boy was holding out his hands for the umbrella, which Sora began to hand back to him before the boy threw a fit. Sora and Luna could tell that the boy looked no older then two or three. He had no reason to be running off on his own like that.

"Here's your umbrella back, sweetie," Sora said as he returned the umbrella to him. "Why don't you go run along to your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you."

Sora didn't even wait to hear a response from the little boy as he took off with Luna following after him.

Neither one really paid any attention at how much the kid looked like him either.

As Sora and Luna continued their walk home, Luna felt that somebody was following behind them. Sora turned his body back with a curious look on his face before he seeing that there was nobody behind them. However, once he looked down he saw that the boy from earlier was still following after him.

After an intense stare down between Sora and the boy, Luna yelled at Sora to grow up and do something about the kid.

"His parents are probably worried sick about him!" said Luna. "Who knows how long he's been missing from home."

"Don't bite my head off, Luna," said Sora. "Besides, shouldn't you be pretending to be like an ordinary cat? I'm not sure if you realize this, but cats can't talk!"

"He's small enough where he won't remember a thing about it," Luna said to him.

Sora simply shrugged his shoulders as he went over the little boy that was standing on the middle of the sidewalk. He wondered just how fast he could pawn the kid off on somebody like the kid's parents or something. The brunet dropped down to his knees with a soft smile on his face as he attempted to get to know the little boy.

"Hi again, sweetie," said Sora. "Can you tell me who your parents are?"

"Chibi?" said the boy.

"No, can you tell me where your parents are?" asked Sora. "Wait, let's try something else. Where do you live? Can you tell me where you live?"

"Chibi?" the boy repeated again. This time he shot Sora a curious glance as he tilted his head slightly to the side. It was a cute gesture that Sora had a tendency of doing when he was confused or when somebody was driving him bonkers. It usually meant that he was confused nine times out of ten.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," groaned Sora. "How about your name, you gotta know your name! Can you tell me your name?"

"Chibi Chibi," said the boy before he swatted Sora in the head with his umbrella.

Sora gave up as he completely slumped to the ground before Luna started to scold him again. She shouted at him to take the boy to the police station so that the authorities could deal with this child. Sora shouted back, saying that was what he was going to do next since he got no information out of the kid.

However, before Sora could do anything about the kid, the boy had disappeared from sight.

"Weird kid," said Sora. "Somehow, he kinda reminds me of Reks when we first met."

Luna had to agree with that one as she started to walk to the house since Sora's mother wanted him home for the day.

* * *

Across town at Galaxy TV, Larxene threw an entire box full of Vexen's junk into the trash can. She would no longer need that waste of space to clutter up the office of her alias. As far as the world was concerned, Vexen Nazu had been fired and replaced with Larxene St. James. She was dressed up as her alias with a pink dress covering her lithe body. A saddening sigh left Larxene's throat as she looked at the wasted junk in the trash can.

"How sad," she said, softly. "Vexen is dead and now I have to take his place. He didn't even to get a chance to clean out of his office. All this sadness is making me terribly hungry. I should go on a lunch break soon."

While Larxene was busy talking to herself, Xaldin appeared from the shadows of the empty break room. He wore a business suit, minus the coat, with a serious look on his masculine face as he approached the loud woman. He was disappointed to see her in this state. It hadn't been that long since they were once constantly competing against one another for the top spot.

"How the mighty have fallen, Larxene," said Xaldin. "You have turned into a pathetic wreck since you've been on Earth."

Larxene turned back to see her former companion behind her. "Oh, hello, Sailor Lead Crow," she said, softly.

"Don't say that name here, Larxene!" Xaldin hissed at her. "You must use my human identity, remember? I am Xaldin de Grace, Head Supervisor, as far as you're concerned. But back to what I was saying earlier, you are a mess, woman! I can't believe I once considered you to be competition in the Sailor Animamates. Now all I have left to compete with is Xigbar."

"I'm sorry to be so disappointing," said Larxene. "I've just been not myself lately. I really think that I just need to eat something to restore my strength."

Xaldin rolled his eyes as Larxene tried to leave the break room. He attempted to catch her wrist, but she was quicker than him and was able to avoid being grabbed. Despite not even trying to get away, Larxene still retained her grace despite the hunger eating away at her.

"At least you retained something," said Xaldin. "Now, you must concern yourself with Xemnas's orders! If you do not find a true Star Seed soon then he will dispose of you as he did to Vexen. And trust me; you do not want to suffer Vexen's fate. It is worse than anything that you could possibly ever imagine."

"Don't worry, Xaldin," said Larxene. "I will get to work on hunting down a Star Seed as soon as I finish my lunch! Care to join me?"

Larxene pulled out a lunch box that was stuffed with food, which made Xaldin shake his head as he excused himself as he restrained himself from hitting her.

Oh how she frustrated him without even trying.

* * *

Eventually, Sora and Luna finally made it back to the house to see what delicious meal was waiting for them. Luna usually hung around the Tsukino household more then she was supposed to with Sora. Her excuse was that Roxas needed her "attention" more than Sora did. Sora knew the truth was because there was never any food at his place so she couldn't get fed.

Sora had just unlocked the door and announced to his mother that he was home when he felt something wrong. He spun around from the door to see Roxas standing at the doorway to the living room with his arms crossed over his chest. The blond gave his brother any awfully cheerful smile before stopping his brother from taking another step forward.

"Hi Sora," said Roxas. "Anything new going on in your life?"

"No, why?" Sora asked with a confused stare.

"No reason," said Roxas. "Except for that!" He dragged Sora and Luna into the living room by dragging him by his arm. Poor Luna was dragged into this since she was hanging off Sora's shoulder. When they were pulled into the living room, they were both in shock to see what was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of ice cream. "Care to explain to us about that?"

Sora and Luna couldn't explain it since they didn't know why he was there. Sitting on the sofa was the child that they had come across in the park. It was that Chibi Chibi boy who was now sitting on their sofa, eating their ice cream.

Roxas pinched his brother's arm, forcing Sora to drop his dumbfound look. Luna scampered off for someplace else to avoid this coming tragedy. "When did you and Riku have another kid?" growled the blond. "This kid just comes out of nowhere and mom starts to freak out and‒"

"Chibi Chibi!" their mother, Ikuko, called out. She came out from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream for herself and Roxas. She smiled when she saw Sora before going over to the boy that was sitting on the sofa. "Ah, Chibi Chibi, look it's your big brother who never visits his poor momma anymore. He finally decides to come visit us."

"Hi mom," Sora said, slightly annoyed by the never visiting bit. He tried to pretend to not be shocked by what just happened where their mom said he had a brother. He turned to Roxas who simply nodded that was what he was about to say before he was cut off. "How are things going with you, dad, and Chibi Chibi?"

"Just fine, sweetheart," she said, smiling. "Would you like some ice cream too?"

"Yes please," Sora said just to get rid of his mother.

Roxas then dragged his brother out of the living room with his bowl of ice cream too. Sora tried to steal a bit, but Roxas just slapped his hand away. "What the hell is going on, Sora?" asked the blond. "This is Reks all over again. Mom believes that she had another son."

"I don't know what's going on," said Sora. "I have no idea where this kid even came from."

Roxas sighed as he decided to call for a Sailor Meeting that afternoon, which Sora agreed to.

* * *

So the Sailor Meeting was a little shorthanded since Hana and Peruru had to do something involving Rain. The Outers, Kairi, and Naminé were all busy with their daily lives to join them on this discussion. The brothers' mother took Chibi Chibi out to the grocery store to pick up a few things, which prompted the perfect opportunity to spy.

"He is just too adorable!" Demyx said, while peaking in from a window. "There is no way that this kid could be your brother though."

"He looks more like your own son, Sora," said Squall.

"It looks like Riku and Sora get a little freaky again in the future," laughed Axel. "Unless this is supposed to be an extra young version of Reks. Well, Reks doesn't have that hair color so never mind then."

"Do you think this is supposed to be Reks' brother from the future?" said Zexion. "He came back in time like his brother did, wanting to meet the Sailor Soldiers of the 21st century."

Sora and Roxas both shrugged their shoulders, thinking that was a logical reason.

"Don't be so easily fooled." Nearly everyone screamed as they found Terra popping out from nowhere behind them. He had his arms folded over his hard chest he leaned in towards the window to see Ikuko playing with a small boy. "Reks is the only child of Sora and Riku. Sora and Roxas already came to an agreement that it would be best to continue the one child each tradition."

"That's true," said Roxas. "We did agree on that after the fight against General XI."

Terra kept staring at the boy, just wondering exactly who he was and where he could've possibly come from. "I sense a familiar aura around him," said the elder. He pulled himself away from the window to look at his sons and their young friends. "No matter what, I want you all to be cautious of this boy until we find out who he is. For all we know, he could be some trick devised by our enemy to find out our identities and weaknesses."

"I don't think a little kid like that could be evil, Terra," said Sora. "There is no way that somebody like him could be evil. He's too innocent."

"CHIBI CHIBI!"

They all turned at the entrance of the store to see the brothers' mother frantically running around, calling out the boy's name. When they approached her, she kept going on how she took her eyes off Chibi Chibi for only a second to get something from the vegetables section when the boy suddenly disappeared. Despite even Terra's suspicions, they all grew worried about what could've possibly happened to the boy and why he would've disappeared so suddenly.

They agreed that they would aid in the search, everyone going off in separate directions in hopes of finding the missing boy.

* * *

"Chibi Chibi!" shouted Demyx as he ran down the road. "Chibi Chibi!" He continued to sprint down the road, keeping his eyes open for any little, brown haired boy. The boy may not be Sora's son or really his brother, but the blond felt that the boy was connected to them. He couldn't allow the small boy to continue to wander off on his own. "Chibi Chibi! Where are you? Come on out, Chibi Chibi!"

Demyx had taken a sharp left to keep on trying to catch the boy when he crashed into something. He gave a heavy grunt as he started to fall to the ground before feeling a hand pulling him back up and against a very hard chest. Demyx found himself blushing as he looked up, wondering what had just happened here.

When his blue eyes met amber colored ones, he felt his heart stop for a moment. Demyx was frozen in place as he looked at a man with an eye-patch covering one of his eyes, two scars decorating his face, and streaks of silver running through his black hair. He was dressed in a biker's outfit, dressed form head to toe in leather that felt very warm against Demyx's body.

"Watch it, kitten," said the mysterious man. "You wouldn't want to get yourself hurt now."

"Sorry," whispered a breathless Demyx. He continued to find himself staring at this mysterious man. Under normal circumstances, he would be afraid, but he found the man to be alluring and felt his heart beating rapidly. "I'm…I'm trying to find my friend's brother. He's like three years old, brown hair, and has big blue eyes. Have you seen anyone who looks like that?"

The man just shook his head before he finally released Demyx from his grip. Demyx felt himself sighing a bit, which the man caught without him noticing. The man found this young man to be cute and sweet like a little kitten. "No, I'm sorry, haven't seen anyone like that," he said, calmly. "Good luck trying to find the squirt."

"Oh," Demyx said, softly. "Thanks though. Umm…I'm…Demyx."

The man was just about to leave when he felt himself stopping when he heard the boy's name. He turned back to face the blond with a smile showing off his pearly whites. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Demyx," he said, smiling. "The name's Xigbar. I'll see you around, kitten. Now, you behave while I'm away and try not to run into somebody else while I'm gone."

Xigbar started to walk away, leaving Demyx with his knees weak and even forgetting why he was there in the first place.

* * *

Sora frantically ran down the road, calling out to wherever Chibi Chibi may be. Despite the fact that he knew this boy wasn't his real brother that didn't stop the terror that filled Sora's heart. Chibi Chibi was just a little boy. If anything horrible happened to him, Sora wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He was nearly in tears as he kept on calling out for Chibi Chibi. His voice started to go hoarse as he kept on shouting for the boy before he saw a police officer in the distance. That was the first bit of good news, if he could report Chibi Chibi's disappearance then more could be done to find the boy.

As Sora ran towards the officer, he noticed that there as something awfully familiar about the officer. It wasn't until he caught sight of the officer's brown hair and feminine figure did he realize that the officer was in fact Yuna. That stopped him in his tracks as he called out her name in confusion.

Yuna turned back with a smile on her face just as Sora noticed a small boy in her arms. His eyes widened with relief as he saw that it was Chibi Chibi in Yuna's arms. "Oh, hi there, Sora," said the popstar. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Chibi Chibi!" Sora shouted as he ran to the boy.

"Oh, so you know who this little boy is," Yuna said, softly. She turned to the child before looking back at Sora with a curious stare. "Is he your brother? It's amazing how much you two look alike. It's almost like he's your son or at least your clone."

"No," Sora said, shaking his head. "He's just my baby brother. He ran off while my mother was at the grocery store."

"Poor thing," Yuna said, returning the boy to Sora. "Your mother must be panicking terribly. You should quickly call her and let her know that her baby boy is safe."

"I will," Sora said, already getting his phone. "Care to explain why you're dressed like a cop though? Did you get fired from being a popstar?"

Yuna gave a fake laugh as she stared to walk down the road with Sora. "Very funny," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "For your information, we're doing volunteer work with the police force. The Gullwings are cops for a day, giving back to our community to make it a better place."

"I still think you got fired," Sora said as he began to dial his mother.

Yuna swatted him in the head just for the hell of it. Sora gave out a painful cry and shouted about police brutality, while Yuna just dragged him into the police station to notify the chief that Chibi Chibi was reunited with his family. She had already sent out a report of a missing child before Sora showed up so there would be paperwork to fill out.

They made it to the station with Rikku and Paine waiting for them. They were dressed up in the same navy-blue, police uniforms as Yuna, which actually fit the trio nicely. Rikku was unstoppable as she went up to Chibi Chibi since she was amazed at how cute the boy was.

"He is so adorable!" laughed Rikku. "Ah, he's cuter then a button!"

A few moments later, Roxas came into the police station with their mother following behind them. When Ikuko saw her "son" in the arms of the popstar/volunteer cop, she was filled with joy as she ran towards them. "Chibi Chibi!" she said, hysterically. She took her boy into her arms with tears coming down her face. "Oh, Chibi Chibi, I'm so glad that you're safe. Thank you, officers for finding him."

"Not a problem ma'am," said Yuna. "That's what you friendly neighborhood Gullwings do."

Paine and Rikku simply nodded their heads when the head honcho showed up.

"Good job, girls!" said a stocky man in a police uniform. "You were able to reunite a child with his mother, while on your lunch break! You three should truly consider being full-time officers." His uniform was a little different and decorated then the Gullwings' uniforms. Mainly it was because they were just one day cops, and he was a full-time officer of the law. The second reason was that he was the police chief of this precinct.

"Who is he?" Sora asked Yuna.

"He's the Chief of Police," said Yuna.

The police chief had a jolly laugh with the reunited family. He was a family man himself and wouldn't know what he would've done had something happened to his kids. Ikuko was just relieved to know that nothing horrible happened to her son, while Roxas and Sora began to think about all the times that their parents lost them.

Sora was left in the grocery store by their father. He also got ditched in shoe store too by his dad, which happened when he was still like two. Roxas usually wandered off on his own. He ran off in a department store and cried because he got lost when he was three. When he was five, Sora told Roxas to hide since they were playing hide-in-seek in a restaurant. Well, their parents were about to walk out of the restaurant when they didn't realize Roxas was with them once they got into car.

"Suddenly we're chopped liver," said Sora.

"He's not even her real son and she treats him better than us," mumbled Roxas.

While the two brothers started to share jealousy for their fake brother, two figures began to emerge from the shadows of the police department. Xaldin and Larxene peeked from the corner of a hallway with a target in sight. Xaldin chose the police chief to be a target for Larxene since the man represented justice and peace.

Larxene gave a sigh about how she was hungry and didn't feel like going after him. However, Xaldin pushed the woman to get to work before Xemnas disposed of her as well. So as the police chief was leaving the building for his lunch break, Larxene began to follow after him, and Xaldin lingered in the shadows to watch her progress.

Back to the brothers, Sora and Roxas decided they were going to take off since their mom was still a mess. They still had to tell the others that they found Chibi Chibi so that the search would be called off. No doubt their friends would be looking all over creation for the child so it was best to give them the heads up sooner than later.

When they were about to walk out of the building, Terra came running into the police station with a heavy breath leaving his body. The man had sweat covering his spiky, brown head as he tried to wipe it off on the sleeve of his black long-sleeve. "Any luck finding the boy?" asked their father.

"Yeah," said Sora. "Our mom has him now."

"So we're going to tell the others to call off the search," said Roxas.

"Well," said Terra, "they did say something going to a concert at the park to find the boy. They even dragged Victor along to help with the search."

As soon as those words escaped Terra's mouth, the three of them just realized how bogus of a claim that was.

Once again, their friends had ditched them to have fun.

* * *

The police chief had just exited the building and was about to get into the police car to leave when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned his body around to see a blonde haired woman in a pink dress standing awfully close to him. His initial reaction was to panic and freak out, but his training as a cop kept him cool and in check of his knee-jerk reactions.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?" asked the police chief.

"Yes," she said, softly. "My name is Larxene St. James. I'm a producer from Galaxy TV, and I was wondering if you would be willing to do an interview with me. You see, I want to do a segment on your Star Seed. I want to prove that it's a true Star Seed that way my lord and master will be pleased with me and won't dispose of me like he did my predecessor."

The police chief shook his head, unable to believe what just came out of her mouth. He was actually speechless as he took a few steps away from her. "What!" he managed to stutter out. "What…what?"

Xaldin appeared on top of the police car, while the police chief was still focus on Larxene's presence. Larxene was really starting to push this Star Seed interview on him; she even started to chase him around the parking lot. The black haired man wore his black cloak now with his dreadlocks flying freely as he chuckled to himself. "Ah, now this is the Larxene I remember," he said, smiling. "Pushy, hard headed, and a sadist. She is slowly becoming like her old-self again."

Larxene finally had enough of the cop running away from him when she reached out for his shoulder. She managed to use her superior strength to toss the man into a brick wall that covered the police station from the road. "I said show me your Star Seed!" she shouted, while tarring off her dress. The Darkness already changed her, giving her the black cloak she normally wore. The clacking of her high heels filled the air as she pushed her sleeves back to show off her golden bracelets.

Bolts of energy fired out of them, hitting the police chief in his chest, and forced the removal of his Star Seed from his body.

The lotus flower blossomed above his head, revealing a bright Star Seed that turned black within seconds.

"Damn it all!" said Larxene. "You lied to me, Xaldin. He didn't have a true Star Seed. He has no crystal for Lord Xemnas. This failure makes me hungry."

Xaldin simply rolled his eyes when he felt a sudden power spike in the area. He turned his head back to see three figures emerging from the police department, dressed in various uniforms. A smile crept up his face as he saw two were Sailor Soldiers, while the other was unknown to him.

Coming to the rescue was none other than Eternal Sailor Moon with Eternal Sailor Pluto and the Eternal Keybearer joining him.

Sailor Moon gasped in horror as he saw the police chief on the ground with his Star Seed hovering over him. He turned towards Larxene and Xaldin, noticing the black cloaks they wore were just like the ones that Vexen and Xemnas wore. "It looks like we have two new enemies," said the Sailor Soldier. "Just who the hell are you?"

Larxene moved with speed that was greater than any of them could hope to achieve. She appeared before Sailor Moon in an instant with a business card in her hand. "I'm Larxene St. James," she said, smiling. "But you may call me Sailor Aluminum Siren! The big guy over there is Xaldin, Sailor Lead Crow."

"Get back into character, Larxene!" shouted Xaldin. "These are our enemies."

Larxene huffed at the man as she appeared beside him.

Sailor Moon just shook his head, really weirded out by her. The Keybearer and Pluto bore similar looks before they too just shook it off. "Anyways," said the Sailor Soldier. "I won't allow you to harm a man who stands up for what's right, who serves to protect the people from injustice! I stand for truth and justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am the protector of this world!" said the blond Keyblade Master. "I am the Keybearer!"

"And I protect the solar system from foreign invaders such as yourselves!" said the elder Sailor. "I am Sailor Pluto!"

"In the name of the Moon," father and sons said together, "we will punish you!"

"Pretty speech," Xaldin said, while applauding them. "Let's see if you could keep your promise."

The Keybearer pushed himself away from his father and brother, summoning the Wayward Wind into his hand. He swung the Keyblade around with its reverse grip as he gathered power for an attack. "I'll show you something pretty!" shouted the Keyblade Master. "HOLY!" Bolts of light began to gather around the Keybearer's body before it went to the tip of the Keyblade. A single, massive bolt went flying out of the Keyblade to attack the Animamates that stood on the car.

The attack blew up once it reached the cop car; however, the Animamates had dodged it and landed on Sailor Pluto's Key Staff.

Xaldin and Larxene had abandoned their black cloaks in favor of their Sailor uniforms. The Darkness swirled around them as they transformed into their Sailor forms. Xaldin's uniform consisted of him wearing brown pants with a black vest and brown tights underneath the vest. His black wings unflared themselves from his back to make room for his partner. Larxene's uniform consisted of a revealing, blue vest that showed off her cleavage and was more of a corset than a vest. She wore that with a yellow mini skirt and blue heels. She had a seashell as a necklace and multiple seashells for earrings.

"Let's reintroduce ourselves," said the man. "I am Sailor Lead Crow!"

"And I am Sailor Aluminum Siren!" she said, sounding far more serious.

The duo leaped from the Key Staff and landed on the ground with grace. They stood beside each other just as a Corridor of Darkness opened behind the both of them. "Have fun with Sailor Cop," laughed Lead Crow. "We know you'll enjoy a game with him." The duo disappeared in the Darkness, exiting the parking lot in an instant.

The trio remembered that the police chief had lost his Star Seed, which meant he would be turning into a Phage now. Figuring they still had time until they heard the sound of a machine going off behind them. The brothers gulped their fear down, while Pluto just turned back with his sons to see the mechanized Phage.

Sailor Cop was more machine than a Sailor like the other Phages. In fact, it was like Robocop, but more like a cop car turned robot. The sirens on Sailor Cop's head began to go off as it raised a gun at the Sailors. "Drop your weapons!" warned the cop. "You are under arrest!"

Sailor Pluto stood in front of his sons, ready to protect them with his life. His power called out to his Summon Spirit, pulling the Bahamut into the parking lot. The Dragon King roared behind the Sailor Soldier as he fueled him with power. "I thank you, Bahamut," said Pluto. "Now, feel the true Power of Pluto and my Keyblade."

Pluto summoned his Keyblade, Gaia Bane, into his hands to replace the Key Staff that he dismissed. The Sailor Soldier/Keyblade Master transformed his Keyblade into giant cannon that he carried with his armor covered arm. "Pluto Ultima Cannon!" shouted the Sailor. A giant blast of earthen energy fired from the Keyblade and blew up Sailor Cop. He returned his Keyblade to his normal form before dismissing from his hand.

However, the Phage's defense was stronger than any of the other Phages they had went up against. Sailor Cop was able to withstand a fully charged attack from Sailor Pluto with only a few scratches on it. "Hostile criminals!" said Sailor Cop. "Switching to attack mode!" The Phage began to fire laser beams from its gun that created large explosions that forced the trio to flee.

As they leaped away from Sailor Cop's attack, more gunshots filled the air. A few bullets rained down around Sailor Cop, which got the Phage to stop attacking. Two figures attack the Phage with their blades, but moved with speed that the Sailors struggled to catch. They were able to catch where they landed though and found themselves staring at the Sailor Starlights.

"Tainting the light of a man who fights for justice in unforgivable!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"He is a man who protects the innocent and convicts the guilty!" said Sailor Star Maker.

"We will punish you for corrupting his light to attack innocent people!" said Sailor Star Healer.

"Sailor Starlights," the trio said together, "stage on!"

Sailor Cop began to groan as it tried to raise its gun up, but found itself too weak from the Starlights and Pluto's attacks. It barely moved an inch at this point as its mechanized body fell down to the concrete. Sailor Star Fighter shouted at Sailor Moon to finish this by healing this man of justice.

Sailor Moon's crescent began to shine with light as his Eternal Tiare appeared before him. He spun the scepter around in his hand and rotated it from each hand before clasping onto it with both. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" shouted the Sailor. He raised the scepter above his head, unleashing it's healing power to save this Phage. A silver ray of light and several feathers began to rain over the Phage, forcing Sailor Cop to become the police chief once more.

The police chief completely collapsed to the ground as the Starlights made their exit.

Sailor Pluto watched the trio with careful eyes, still deciding if they should be disposed of or not.

The Keybearer and Sailor Moon went over to the police chief though to be certain that he was alright.

* * *

That night with everything cleared up, Sora decided that he would spend the night at his childhood home. He began to scratch his tired head as he looked down at the letter that he was trying to write to Riku about what happened. Everytime he tried to write something down, it came out terribly and he decided to tare the paper into pieces.

"Ugh!" growled Sora. "Let's try this again. Dear Riku. We welcomed a new member into our family. His name is Chibi Chibi. We don't know that much about him, but everyone thinks he's our second child. I don't know if that's true or not, but I do feel like I know this boy from somewhere. Therefore, I'll stick around to keep him safe as if he was my own."

Sora finished that last sentence, deciding to go to bed tonight. He was just started to stretch his tired body and was about to crawl into bed when he heard his tore being pushed open. He figured that it was just Luna so when he was going to turn off the light he was surprised to see that it was in fact Chibi Chibi standing by his doorway.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sora asked, softly. "Did you wet the bed?"

He checked to be certain that Chibi Chibi didn't wet himself, which he found that he didn't. That was good since he still had nightmares about changing diapers back when he and Riku took care of that one baby. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight, Chibi Chibi?" asked the brunet. The baby boy nodded his head, which prompted Sora to pick the boy up from the floor.

He carried Chibi Chibi into his bed and got the boy situated before he turned the lights off. He crawled into bed and held the small child in his arms with a soft sigh leaving his throat. There was no way that something so small could be evil.

Sora just knew that Chibi Chibi was somebody special that needed to be protected.

* * *

AND END!

On the next chapter, the gang decides to go visit Axel's cousin at a camp, while the Gullwings are filming a movie. Axel finds that his cousin is ruining the campsite because Larxene turned him into a Phage and has to find a way to calm down his fit of rage. Meanwhile, Victor goes in to the hospital to learn more about his illness and just how much time he has left. Find out what happens in **Artist Smash!**


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Well, I just wanted you guys to know that this will be the last update for about two weeks. I'm trying to finish up Bullet for my Soul since there's only two chapters of that left so that will be my focus for next week. When that's done then I'll be back on Stars and working on New Beginning again. When November stars then I'll start working on Once in a Blue Moon, that Twilight fic I was telling you all about. P.S. Read Love Today if you like a gay Jacob! I just might make it a two-shot for that if I get enough responses. Anyways, read and review!

**Artist Smash:**

It was a stormy night at his cabin with the wind howling fiercely as the rain pounded against his windows. He grabbed onto one of his pots, throwing it across the cabin until it landed on the ground and shattered. The man roared with frustration as he grabbed another pot to smash it on the ground, the pieces shattering all around him.

"Failures!" he shouted. "They're all failures."

The man's rampage continued as he broke every piece of pottery in his cabin. He hated them all and despised himself for not being able to create anything truly wonderful. What little artistic talent that he did have was completely worthless to him as he could not create anything that was worth the effort.

His dark brown hair reflected off the lightning that illuminated his cabin as his rampage went on longer. The man's blue robes hung loosely at this point, having been loosened due to his violent swinging. He wiped the sweat off his beard before going for the larger pottery in his cabin, smashing it into pieces.

"They're all failures!" the man shouted, again.

What felt like hours since he began, he had nearly every piece of pottery shattered in his cabin. He didn't spare a single piece from being smashed into nothing. Everything was being smashed apart as a figure approached his cabin that not even he heard coming.

The only door in or out of the cabin swung open just as lightning flashed across the sky. The man spun his head back to see a woman dressed in an odd outfit standing in his doorway. A sadistic smile crept up her face as she ran a hand through her short, blonde hair.

"Kengo Ibuki, I presume?" said the mysterious woman.

"Yes," the man stuttered. "And just who are you?"

The woman began to laugh before flicking her wrists to show off the golden bracelets on them. "I am Sailor Aluminum Siren!" she said to him. "And I am after your artistic Star Seed! You better not be a dud, otherwise you're going to be in for a world of pain. There's nobody here who will save you."

Sailor Aluminum Siren fired golden bolts from her bracelets, which got Kengo and forced the removal of his Star Seed. As the lotus began to bloom with a Star Seed slowly rising up, it quickly turned black before Siren's eyes. She hissed with anger as the Star Seed did turn out to be another dude.

She left in a Corridor of Darkness, leaving the man to the Darkness as he became a Phage.

* * *

On a train, heading to the campgrounds for the weekend, part of the gang was there for a long weekend. The party included Axel, Marluxia, Demyx, Sora, Chibi Chibi, and surprisingly Tidus was there as well. The plan was to enjoy nature for a few days just to get away from the stresses of the city, while Axel took the time to visit his cousin Kengo.

It was getting cold now that they were at the end of November. Next week started the university finals, which Sora and Demyx were dreading when they came back. Axel and Tidus had already studied their brains off, and Marluxia was too young for university finals. Sora and Demyx felt they really deserved a break before their first exams began next Friday, they would enjoy the weekend before stressing themselves to an early grave.

Chibi Chibi was hopping around, all over the cabin in a manner that any excited child would. He kept singing his name to himself as he passed by the other boys who were playing cards. "Chibi Chibi," sang the boy. "Chibi Chibi." He kept hopping down the cabin without a care in the world, while Sora went running after him.

"It's dangerous, Chibi Chibi," said the older brunet. Somehow, his "baby brother" was out running him on the bullet train. "You can't just go running off like that."

Demyx was just about to begin his turn, staring at Marluxia and his raised cards. His hand hovering over one that he was about to take with a hopeful smile that Marluxia didn't have the joker card this time. "Leave it to Sora to get stuck babysitting," he said, laughing. "It looks like he won't be any help for my romantic weekend at the snowy lakes, trying to find me a man."

Although, Demyx already had a man in mind, but wouldn't let the others now about it. His encounter with that unknown man two weeks ago still left him weak kneed. He really wished that he could see Xigbar again and possibly get to know that man better.

Tidus had to laugh at that as he kept his cards folded on flat on the table. "You know, it's odd seeing Sora as an older brother to a little kid," he said, smiling as Sora ran down the cabin. "He is irrespirable with terrible study habits. Why would his mom put him in charge is beyond me. She rarely even let him watch Roxas when they were growing up."

"Maybe she thinks Sora's a little more responsible now that he's in university," said Axel. "Who knows though. All I know is that it's hilarious that Sora keeps running like that."

"You're so mean to him, Axel," Marluxia chuckled. From the corner of his eye, he saw Axel wink at him, which made him blush a bit. Things were going well with their secret relationship. They weren't ready to go all public on everyone, they were just spending time focusing on really getting to know each other. They were still in the kissing stage since Marluxia wanted to keep things very slow. "I think Sora deserves a break from all your negativity. His heart is always in the right place…even if his head is kinda slow to keep up."

"Eh, we'll see how that goes," said Demyx. "Now, I choose you, card!" Demyx snatched a card from the far left and turned it around to see that it was the joker. The disappointed look on his face made everyone else laugh, while Marluxia smiled at another victory over at his favorite card game. "I'm tired of playing this game. Can't we go back to 'Go Fish'?"

They just shook their heads, which made Demyx miserable as he gave up playing with them.

For a moment, things changed to what was going on with the others that day. Hana and Peruru were busy with their wedding since it was only two weeks away. Lexaeus and Zexion were going through similar wedding things stuff as well. Cloud and Squall were off doing their own thing with Ellone and Peter. Kairi and Roxas were doing Keyblade training, Terra was busy with Victor's medical exams, and Naminé was busy with some project she was working on.

"Maybe I'll have better luck at the hot springs then at playing cards," sighed Demyx.

Axel just shook his head as he reminded his band mate why they were there in the first place. They were supposed to have a guy's weekend and chill out on the campgrounds, while he paid a visit to his cousin. He then showed off a necklace that his cousin made back when he was a kid.

He explained his cousin's violent temper whenever he felt that his art was inadequate. This led to Kengo destroying his ceramics at least twice a year, which was a sad sight to see. Axel was only seven when he saw it for the first time. His cousin's fit of rage terrified him to no ends. Kengo destroyed everything in sight and was about to smash a ceramic firebird before Axel jumped in the way.

Axel begged Kengo not to destroy it, and that everything his cousin made was wonderful. He tried so hard to convince his cousin of this and it worked. Kengo gave him the ceramic firebird so Axel wouldn't cry anymore. Kengo also promised that one day he would make Axel something truly wonderful for him.

"Kengo has a tendency to destroy everything whenever he's in a slump," said Axel. "I hope he's doing better. I haven't talked to him in so long."

Before the others could think anymore about Axel's family moment, Chibi Chibi went skipping down the cabin again. The boy passed by them with an attendant passing by with a cart of drinks and snacks. Sora came running down the cabin as well and ended up crashing into her, which made everyone flinch with sympathy pain.

"Damn, Sora is always in a slump when it comes to being clumsy," laughed Demyx.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes after Sora crashed into an attendant to make it to the campgrounds.

Their little group walked down the snowy road and felt the chill of winter in the air. It wasn't too cold that day so they didn't have to wear a ridiculous amount of layers, which was good for them. Sora carried a bundled up Chibi Chibi in his arms with the others leading the way as they carried their stuff.

One of the rangers of the campgrounds passed by them and asked them where they were going.

"We're after some winner romance!" said Demyx.

"That's just him," corrected Tidus. "We're here to camp."

"Well, I suggest that you boys be careful, especially with that little one there," warned the ranger. "There is somebody going around trashing the campsites. I suggest that you all stay on your guard."

"Thanks for the warning," Axel said to the ranger as he left.

Marluxia looked at his phone, checking the date out. "Hey, did anyone else notice that it's Friday the 13th?" asked the pink haired boy.

"It's Friday the 13th!" shouted Sora. "Oh no! And we're by a lake too…Jason's going to come and kill us!"

Chibi Chibi just looked at him curiously as the others tried to keep Sora from running away.

* * *

Panic filled the campgrounds as people began to flee the area in fear. They all ran as fast as they could, while a monster ravaged the campgrounds. The big, hairy monster with a green face and a chainsaw came running down the campgrounds and attacked everything in sight. A poor woman got in the way of the chainsaw wielding monster and fell to the ground with the beast coming after her.

She screamed in horror as the monster came running after her, fearing her life would come to an end.

A boomerang attacked the monster, forcing it to step back. The woman turned back just in time to see another woman in red spandex standing by the trees. The boomerang returned to her hands, which she wielded with great care.

"Fire burns deep to cleanse all pain!" shouted the woman. "I am Ranger Red!"

Two more women stepped from behind her, in green and blue spandex.

"Water runs deep to cleanse the soul!" shouted the blue, spandex wearing woman. She had a gun in her hands, which she aimed at the monster. "I am Ranger Blue!"

"Wind howls deep to cleanse the world!" shouted the green, spandex wearing woman. She had a shield in her hands and stood beside the other. "I am Ranger Green!"

"Power Rangers!" cheered the frightened woman.

"CUT!"

The director put an end to the scene with the three women taking the helmet off their heads. It turned out that the women were in fact the Gullwings who were filming a movie at the campgrounds. The monster took his mask off with the actor inside burning up in there. He was grateful that it was so cold out so that it made up for him burning to death.

Everyone on the set began to clear out with the Gullwings taking a break.

"As soon as we finish up with this, we should go out to the hot springs," suggested Yuna. "I don't know about you, but Ranger Red is exhausted."

"I agree with you," said Paine as Ranger Blue.

"That sounds like fun!" said Rikku as Ranger Green.

* * *

Axel separated himself from the others so that he could hunt his cousin down. Marluxia wanted to go with his boyfriend, but Axel assured him that he would be fine on his own. It took some convincing and a kiss to convince him to let Axel go off.

So when Axel reached is cousin's cabin, he was surprised to see that the front door was wide open. He gulped as he went in to see what happened in there. The entire place was a total disaster, which wasn't a good sign. Not only that, but Axel could feel the spiritual pressure in air around his cousin's cabin.

"I just hope he went off on one of his pot smashing bins," whispered Axel. "I feel a dark air around the place though. A part of me feels that Kengo is in danger. I have to find him, I need to be certain that he's safe."

Axel ran out of the destroyed cabin to find what happened to his cousin.

* * *

The doctor's office was as cold as they usually remembered it to be.

Terra stood beside Victor who was in the typical hospital gown and sat on the table. Victor's eyes looked very hazy and slightly blood shot with his skin paler than usual. He looked exceptionally frail as he rested his head on Terra's shoulder, feeling even more tired than usual.

A rough cough came out of Victor's weak body, making Terra's heart break as he watched the illness eat away at him.

The doctor had came and left with the bad news about Victor. The results came in about the progress of the disease that was eating away at Victor's body. He had about a month left to live before the disease won and claimed his life. The doctor offered his deepest condolences and apologies about not being able to do more for him.

The only good thing about Victor's illness was that it would be a painless death. Other then the migraines and coughing and the fatigue, he would still be able to do almost everything a normal person would do. The shortness of breath would hold him back as well, but at least he didn't have to suffer so much.

"I guess Fate just doesn't want us to be together," said Victor. "Everytime we find each other, it feels like the Gods just want to rip us apart to make us miserable."

"The Gods don't work that way, Victor," said Terra. "I just think that maybe it's my fault. I'm the one who needs to change for you. You've always had a heart of pure light, even as Ventus. My heart has too much darkness in it…that's how Master Xehanort used me during the Keyblade Wars. I need to rid myself of all the darkness so that we can be together, to live a life of secretly that's filled with light."

"So then maybe the next life?" said Victor.

"There won't be a next life for us," said Terra. "At least, I don't think there will be. We've both been around for too long…I think we'll finally be able to rest when we move on from this world and we're welcomed into the arms of Cosmos. Perhaps the Goddess will have more mercy upon us then the Fates."

Victor took hold of Terra's arm, squeezing the oxygen from the appendage. He clung onto Terra for dear life as he looked at Terra with teary eyes. "Promise me, Terra, that you'll stay with me until the end," he started to cry. "I'm so afraid of dying. I don't want to die alone…please, stay with me."

"Shhh," whispered Terra. He leaned into his teary eyed lover, wiping his tears away from his pasty cheeks. The brunet brought his tanned face closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "I would never dream of leaving you…you are my light. I will be with you until the Goddess says it's your time. But you have to promise me that you'll be waiting for me when it's finally my time to pass on from this world and onto the next."

"I promise," cried Victor. "I love you so much, Terra."

"And I love you, Victor," said Terra.

The couple shared another kiss as they both prepared themselves for Death's coming.

* * *

Over at the hot springs, the guys swam around in the water and enjoyed the warmth that it provided them with.

Chibi Chibi was happily splashing around in his floaty as he circled around Sora. The older brunet couldn't help but to chuckle as he pushed the boy closer to the edge of the water. He didn't want the little boy to get too burnt up by the hot water.

Marluxia and Tidus were hanging out by the edge, getting Chibi Chibi to play with them instead.

Demyx was lost in his own little world as he floated around on his back. Part of his mind was thinking about the monster that was ravaging the campgrounds and the other was focused on Xigbar. He only met the guy once, yet he became so obsessed with him. He hadn't felt this way with anyone since he started his relationship with Jamie, and how he loved Jamie to death.

Sora snuck up behind Demyx, while his mind was still off into nowhere. "Hey Demy!" laughed the brunet. "Get ready for a Water Rocket!" He splashed a wave of water at Demyx, making the blond flinch as the hot water attacked him.

"Asshole!" shouted Demyx. "Let's see how you like a Typhoon!" Demyx got Sora back with a wave of water.

"Hurricane!"

"Tsunami!"

The two idiots kept hitting each other with the hot spring water. Marluxia and Tidus just shook their head at their friends, while they continued to linger by the edge. Marluxia decided to ask Tidus a question that everyone has just been dying to know. He asked why he broke up with Kairi after all those years they were together. Kairi just said they drifted apart, but it seemed to hurt a lot when he did leave.

Tidus gave a soft sigh as he held Chibi Chibi in his arms. "Well, I did it because we were together for so long," he said, softly. "I love Kairi, but this wasn't true love like I thought it was. I didn't want to continue to lead her on into something that would never be. So I figured it would be best to end our relationship that way we could both find someone who we were truly in love with."

"So it wasn't true love," said Marluxia. "I understand."

Tidus just nodded his head as he looked back at the idiots.

Marluxia turned away as he wondered the same thing about Axel. He remembered the epic romance he had with Roxas years ago, but they weren't meant to be. The same thing happened with Axel and Zell. And now there was him. Marluxia wasn't sure if he should continue to be with Axel, especially without knowing if this was going to last or not.

His paranoia kept him busy for a moment, leaving him unaware of the three shadows in the water. The shadows were getting closer and closer to Sora, which was when Marluxia started to pay attention. His fears took him to the conclusion that those shadows may have been the ravagers that the ranger warned them about.

"NO!" shouted Marluxia. "Sora, Demyx, look out!"

He started to run after them with Sora and Demyx turning back to look what was coming after them and started to scream when the shadows emerged from the water.

The four of them were all surprised when they saw that the shadows weren't ravagers because they were in fact the Gullwings.

"Hey guys," said Yuna.

Sora and Demyx splashed water as revenge for scaring them half to death.

After that, their little gang left the water to talk about what was going on with them now. Demyx explained how they were there for a relaxing weekend and Axel was going to see his cousin who was a ceramic artist. The Gullwings then told them how they were filming a Power Rangers movie at the freezing lake.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Sora laughed at Yuna. "You would be a horrible Power Ranger! You couldn't save a fly."

"I wouldn't go that far, Porcupine Head," hissed Yuna.

The others just kept on laughing when Marluxia explained that there was a ravager attacking the campgrounds. At first, the Gullwings were certain that it was their movie that everyone was talking about, but the way the guys were speaking made them think not. In fact, they just thought it was some freak trying to scare everyone on Friday the 13th.

Deciding to go with the fun, the Gullwings began to joke around that there really was a vengeful spirit at the lake of a kid who was drowned by bullies. Every Friday the 13th since then, his spirit would return from the lake and attack everyone in sight. There were even reports of murders occasionally, which only freaked the guys out more.

"Girls!" Shuyin showed up with his arms to the side. Tidus had to take a good look at the guy, amazed at just how much they looked alike. Shuyin wasn't really paying attention as he began to drag Rikku and Yuna away, while Paine got up on her own. "You three need to get back on the set, break time is over. You need to get back to work!"

The Gullwings sighed as they went back to work, saying goodbye to the others.

* * *

Back on set, after another two hours of filming, it was finally quitting time for the Gullwings. They were finished filming for the day and had the rest of the day to enjoy themselves. The girls were relieved to hear this as they went off to do their own thing.

However, Yuna had a mischievous plan forming in her mind as she snuck into the truck with Rikku and Paine working as a look out.

"What are you doing, Yunie?" asked Rikku.

"Something bad, I hope," said Paine.

"Something very bad," corrected Yuna.

Yuna came out of the truck with the monster costume and a dirty smile on her face.

* * *

Off in the woods, Sora and Chibi Chibi were gathering firewood for a fire at their campsite. Sora watched as Chibi Chibi tried to pick up a heavier piece of wood and laughed at the boy's attempt to be helpful. He went in to grab the wood for Chibi Chibi and placed it on the stack he was already carrying.

"I think that's more than enough firewood," said Sora. "We should head back to camp, Chibi Chibi."

"Camp," said Chibi Chibi.

Just as the boys were about to go off, Sora felt something watching them. The brunet turned his head back and swore he heard something moving against the trees. At first, he wanted to suspect that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw a shadow in the trees which only freaked him out more.

With his back turned, Sora started to lean towards the trees a little closer, expecting a horror movie villain to pop out and attack him. "Please don't be Jason with a chainsaw," whispered the brunet. "I know I'm not a virgin, but I don't want to die yet."

"What are you talking about, Sora?"

Sora screamed at the top of his lungs, dropping the firewood on the ground. The sudden fright made Chibi Chibi scream as well as he hid behind Sora's leg. Sora turned back around to see that it was just Axel standing behind him with his hands covering his ears.

"Damn Sora," said Axel. "You still have a loud set of lungs. I'm willing to bet you're very vocal when you and Riku are getting it on."

Sora punched Axel on the shoulder just for scaring him. Then he punched him a second time for talking dirty in front of a small child. Chibi Chibi just looked up with a curious look on his face, wondering what the two of them were talking about. Axel just shook his head as he held retrieve the fallen pieces of wood before returning to their campsite.

As they walked back to camp, a sinister shadow followed them back as well.

When they got back to the camp, everyone else was already pitching in to set up everything. Tidus and Marluxia were working on the tents, while Demyx was preparing the food as best as he could without a fire. Axel and Sora lit the fire for him so Demyx could get to cooking, while Chibi Chibi just watched what the older boys were doing.

Dinner was almost finished when the boys heard rustling behind them. They turned back to see Rikku and Paine running down the path, screaming at the top of their lungs. Wondering what was going on with them, they met the duo halfway and began to ask what was going on.

"There's a monster attacking the campgrounds!" said Rikku.

"The ravager is real and he is hideous!" said Paine.

Before the others could even question the girls if they were serious enough, they heard terrified screams fill the air. There were a few other campsites a bit further away from them, which was good enough to prove there as a monster attacking. The guys began to panic as they tried to think of something to do to get away from this terrifying situation.

As the campers screams continued to fill the air, Rikku and Paine whispered to each other at how serious Yuna was taking this job.

When the guys came up with a plan though, something launched itself from the shadows of the trees. Everyone screamed as a clay-like monster emerged from the trees with a giant sledgehammer in its hand. The red eyed monster glared at them all as he bared his fangs from them all to see.

"Failure!" shouted the monster as he smashed a tent. "Failure!" He went for the stew that was cooking over the fire next.

"FAILURE!"

The guys began to run away from the monster with him chasing them all down. Rikku and Paine pretended to be terrified as they fled in the other direction. The two of them laughed the whole way as the others kept running with a monster chasing after them.

"Yunie was right," said Rikku. "This was an awesome prank!"

"I agree," said Paine. "We should do this more often."

"RAWR!" came a not-so-terrifying voice.

The girls turned back to see a monster with a chainsaw coming from behind them.

"Seriously Yuna?" said Rikku. "You were much more terrifying a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, the guys are already gone," said Paine. "You chased them off in the other direction, remember?"

"What do you mean I chased them off?" Yuna asked, taking the mask off. "I just got here."

Rikku and Paine's eyes lit up as they realized that what was chasing the guys was a real monster, and not just any monster but a Phage!

"SHIT!" they shouted together as they ran in the directions the guys went.

"Wait!" shouted Yuna. "Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?"

* * *

With the Phage continuing to chase after them, the guys kept on screaming in terror as they tried to get away from it. Sora was carrying Chibi Chibi in his arms as he feared for the safety of the small child as he looked back at the Phage that was swinging that sledgehammer around. He gulped as he tried to keep up with the others to find someplace safe for them.

Tidus turned back and reached his arms out to Sora. "I'll get Chibi Chibi out of here!" he told the brunet. "The rest of you just Sailor up and fight these freak!"

"You're a lifesaver, Tidus," said Sora. "I take back every mean thing I've ever said to you back in junior high!" Sora handed Chibi Chibi over to Tidus, while Tidus tried not to hold a grudge about that last part. The blond took the small boy in his arms and began to run off in the snow with the others turning back to face the Phage.

"Everyone, together now," ordered Sora. "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Axel.

"Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Demyx.

"Saturn Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Marluxia.

The four of them, quickly, transformed to Sailor Soldiers so that they could take on the Phage. Sora was surrounded by red and white ribbons with feathers dancing around him. Axel was consumed by fire as fireballs crashed into his being with his firebird necklace falling to the ground. Demyx was surrounded by hearts as stars crashed into him. Marluxia was taken in by light before destruction crashed around him.

Their transformations quickly ended as they became Sailor Soldiers.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn faced the Phage together.

"In the name of the Moon," they said together, "we will punish you!"

The Phage swung his sledgehammer at them, but missed as the four of them parted away. The Phage was going in for a second swing when Sailor Saturn brought his scythe to block the attack monster's attack. Saturn stood his ground as Mars came in to slice that arm off with one of his Chakrams.

The Phage howled with pain as the duo jumped back with Moon and Venus beside them. Things weren't going to be that easy for them though as the Phage geared up another attack. "Failure!" shouted the Phage. "Failure!" The clay portion of his body began to shit until a pot form within his stomach. He fired a clay pot at the Sailors, which they all dodged with ease.

However, the Phage kept on firing more clay pots at them, which was getting harder and harder for them to dodge. It even got to the point where the Phage was able to reform its severed arm and bent down to retrieve his sledgehammer. He smashed it to the ground, forcing the Sailors to part ways before going after the firebird necklace on the ground.

The Phage took a moment to stare at the firebird, which Mars caught sight of. It took only a moment for Mars to sense a familiar presence within the Phage that took his breath away. "Kengo," Mars shouted without realizing it. The Phage reacted to that name, looking on at Mars before shaking its head and raising the hammer to smash it. "No! Kengo, stop! Don't destroy it, it's beautiful!"

Those familiar words reached out to what little humanity was left in the Phage, leaving him paralyzed by the cries of his cousin.

The Phage struggled to steady his hand with the human in it fighting not to destroy the firebird that he gave to his cousin. The Phage looked at Sailor Mars, trying to go after him instead. Mars knew he couldn't attack his cousin and was left paralyzed by his fear. Sailor Moon and Venus were shocked to hear that the Phage was in fact Mars's cousin. They too were immobilized by the shock of it all, unable to do anything to save their friend.

"Please, Kengo, don't!" said Mars.

The Phage won in the end though and raised the hammer to attack Sailor Mars.

Sailor Saturn, once again, had to interfere to save those he loved. He felt the full power of his planet burning inside of him as his Summon Spirit appeared behind him. The angelic, destructive form of Eden took shape behind him and gave him the power to do what must be done. "I feel your power, Eden," said Saturn. "I must save the one I love."

The Silence Glaive disappeared from his hand, replaced with his Graceful Dahlia. He swung the green handle around in his hands with the pink blade glowing with energy. Rose petals began to scatter around him as the blade grew in length. "Saturn Eternal Bloom Out!" shouted the Sailor. He gave one swing, releasing the buildup energy within his Scythe. The attack shattered the Phage's arm and obliterated the sledgehammer as it forced the Phage to fall back.

Mars found tears forming in his eyes as he looked back at Saturn who protected him from harm. A grateful smile formed on his lips, while Saturn simply nodded his head at him. Mars looked down at his firebird necklace and took it back into his hands.

Venus managed to snap out of his immobilized state to glare at Sailor Moon. He elbowed his friend in the ribs to snap him out of it as well. "Get your head in the game, Sailor Moon," said the blond. "You need to heal this Phage."

"Right, I'm on it," Sailor Moon said, shaking it off. He summoned his Eternal Tiare to hand and began to release his healing powers. "Moon Starlights Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" A silver beam of light with a surge of feathers began to emit from the scepter to heal the Phage. The Phage howled with healing pain as Sailor Moon's magic took effect and restored him back to his human form.

Kengo collapsed to his keens with Sailor Mars catching his cousin before he could fall.

With the battle over, the Sailor Starlights watched the other Sailors from the treetops. They were amazed that they didn't need their help this time. They actually had to admit that those Sailors were actually capable of fending for themselves when the time called for it. They disappeared from sight though, leaving the Sailors to care for the man.

* * *

Now that the camp ravager was taken care of, Axel returned to his cousin's cabin to help with the cleanup work. Later that day, Sora dragged the other guys and the Gullwings to the cabin for a little pottery fun. Demyx and Marluxia were working on some pots together, which collapsed into a gooey mess. Rikku couldn't stop laughing at them as she began to carve her finished piece.

Shuyin just now began to see a resemblance to him and Tidus. He joked around with his look alike, claiming to be his long-lost brother, which Tidus kind of took seriously. That was until Paine had to burst his bubble and tell him that Shuyin was only playing with him.

"That is cruel," said Tidus. "I was beginning to think my old man had an affair."

"Sorry man," said Shuyin. "I didn't mean to make you reevaluate your relationship with your father."

"Don't be, he's an ass anyways," laughed Tidus.

They all started to laugh after that, while Axel stood beside Kengo.

"So you went through another one of your slumps and destroyed everything," said Axel. "You really need to have more faith in yourself, Kengo. You need to see that your work is magnificent in the eyes of everyone else. I still wear the firebird that you were going to destroy years ago, so if that isn't proof enough for you then I don't know what is."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Axel," said Kengo. "I guess I was so consumed with trying to find something new and creative that I just keep destroying everything that is my past. I don't suppose you can forgive me, can you cousin?"

"I suppose I can forgive you again," said Axel. "Maybe this time the lesson will actually stick in that head of yours."

The two cousins shared a laugh, while Sora began to make fun of Yuna outside of the cabin.

"You fainted when you saw the monster," laughed Sora. "How weak is that! Wait until I tell your fans that the mighty Yuna, Ranger Red, fainted like a coward in front of a scary monster."

"Like you're so much braver then me, Sora!" said Yuna. "Do you not remember the fair we went to and you screamed at the clowns?"

"Clowns are very freaky, thank you very much!" shouted Sora.

Before Yuna had a chance to come up with a counter argument, the door opened up and knocked in her. She completely lost her balance and ended up falling on top of Sora. They both went down hard and fast, crashing into the dirt ground.

Everyone else looked out to see what just happened when they saw Sora on his back with Yuna on top of him.

"Holy crap!" shouted Demyx. "Sora is straight! I'm telling Riku!"

Sora growled as he pushed Yuna off of him and attempted to go after Demyx when Tidus ran out of there to stop him from committing murder. Anyways, it was Chibi Chibi who opened the door, which led to them getting tangled up. The little boy just kept laughing for no reason at all as he continued to hold onto the door handle.

* * *

On the next chapter, Sora hosts an engagment party for Hana and Peruru at his place, which turns into a complete mess once Sailor Aluminum Siren attacks. Not only that, but Xeikm plots his escape as he seduces Xemnas into a trap. And Saix tracks Riku down in New York and attacks him. Find out how everything will go in **Wedding Party Brawl!**


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: FORGIVE ME for updating so late! I know you're all so sad that it took me so long to write a chapter, but I promise that you'll enjoy this one. It is worth the wait with all the weirdness that is going on. The next two chapters will be worth it all! Please be gentle when you review. Haha. I hope you guys like the chapter though. READ AND REVIEW!

**Wedding Party Brawl:**

It had been so long since Sora found himself hanging out with certain individuals of their gang. Right now, he found himself spending his time with Hana and Peruru who were going over some of the last minute details for their wedding. There were only four days left until they would be husband and wife, bound together in sickness and in health until death do they part. And even then, death wasn't always binding or guaranteed to keep anyone apart, at least with them it wasn't.

Sora was finishing off the last of his when he felt Rain laid his sleeping head against his arm. The brunet turned to the boy that was dozing off on them, not finding the boring details of the wedding to be interesting at all. "I think Rain is ready to take a nap," laughed Sora. "So have you guys thought about where you're having your wedding party?"

"You mean the reception?" asked Hana. "We already have all that planned out."

"Dr. Nooj is kind enough to lend us his place for the ceremony and that's where we'll have the reception as well," said Peruru.

Sora shook his head as he realized that he was going to have to spell it out for the two of them. He leaned in a little closer so that they would catch on. "No, I mean like the actual wedding party before the wedding," he said, calmly. "You know, like a gathering of friends and family? Since you two are so dead set against the bachelor and bachelorette party thing, we gotta have one last party to celebrate your last day as a free person."

Hana's eyes lit up along with Peruru who had completely forgot about that part. They had every other detail planned out for the wedding, but they spaced out when it came to the pre-wedding party. Rain picked his head up at the mention of the party, but quickly went back to sleep when Sora said it was for big kids only.

"Mean big kids," Rain mumbled as he started to sleep. "I wish I was a big kid."

A chuckle escaped Sora's throat as he patted the sleepy boy's head. "Trust me, Rainy, you don't," he said, laughing. "How bout I just throw the party at my place? We invite the gang over, get Squall to cook something awesome, and just have like a movie night or something."

"That's actually a really good idea, Sora," said Hana. "You're a total lifesaver."

"Yeah," agreed Peruru. "Who knew that you would come up with a good plan for a change?"

Sora tried to take what his friends were saying as a joke, but even he could see the hidden insult behind it.

Now, he just needed to clean his nasty house up before everyone showed up. Bad news was that his mom was away until the wedding day and their dad was off on another business trip. Good news was that he had Roxas and Luna who he could put to work with him. The last of the bad news was that Chibi Chibi was at the house and was such an attention whore.

Oh well, Sora was going to salvage this party for his good friends considering what Hana and Peruru had done for him.

Rain simply shrugged them all off before falling onto Sora's lap, completely knocked out from all the running around he did at school today.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sora and Roxas were running their house like mindless idiots as they tried to quickly have to place cleaned up for the party. Stupid them to, they invited damn near everybody they knew for the wedding party without the space to house them all. Luckily though, over half the people they invited were busy with other things so they couldn't' make it.

Either way though, they needed to hurry up and have the house spotless before anyone started to show up. So, Sora was in charge of cleaning the first floor, while Roxas worked on the second floor. Their mom kept the house pretty clean, but since she's been gone for a few days, the brothers kinda had it a mess. With Sora hanging out at the house more and more, refusing to go back to his depressing apartment without Riku, the house has slowly been getting dirtier by the day.

Luna watched the brothers clean by the safety of the front door. The Moon Cat kept turning her head back and forth as she watched the bigger messes that Sora and Roxas made just by walking on their own two feet. It always amazed her just how two, almost-grown men could act were like little piggies when it came to getting things cleaned.

Roxas tripped over the spot that he was mopping, causing himself to land on his ass. The blond yelped with pain as he struggled to get back up when he slipped again. Meanwhile, Sora fell from the chair as he was cleaning the ceiling fans. He crashed onto his hands and knees with a painful cry penetrating the air.

It was simply remarkable that these two could fight evil and save the world on a daily basis, but failed at household chores.

"They are so pathetic," whispered Luna. "I can't believe it took me all these years to realize that was the reason why their mother did all the cleaning around here."

Before Luna could insult the two anymore, the doorbell began to go off just as Sora and Roxas were finishing up. The brothers were broken and miserable as they made their way to the door, complaining about the pain they were in. Sora was the first to reach the door so when he opened it; he was a little surprised to see who was standing on the opposite end.

Yuna stood on the front porch, wearing a winter coat that protected her from the elements, with a cheery smile on her face. "So you boys going to let me in yet?" she asked before Sora finally stepped aside. Yuna entered the Tsukino household, praising the brothers on their obvious cleaning job, complimenting them for making it look nice. Luna snickered below her, thinking to herself if she could've only seen the circus that went on while they were cleaning.

"I really like your house," said Yuna. "It feels so homey and alive."

"Well, we have lived here all our lives," said Roxas. "Our parents bought the house when they first got married."

"So that was like twenty-two years ago?" said Sora.

Yuna continued to snoop around when she caught sight of the baby photos of the brothers, including the none real ones of Chibi Chibi.

Roxas immediately ran to the popstar to get rid of the more embarrassing ones when the doorbell went off again. Sora decided to take care of their guests, throwing away their cleaning supplies into a closet. When he finally opened the door, he was happy to see that the guests of honor had finally made it and they had brought Rain along with them.

"Welcome to Casa Tsukino!" said a cheerful Sora. "Come on in."

Hana and Peruru thanked Sora again for going through all this trouble, while Rain ran into the house to go play with Chibi Chibi.

"Cute butt, Sora," Yuna said from the living room.

Sora felt his entire body tense up, knowing that Roxas mustn't have gotten to all the baby pictures.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder by the day to continue his resistance against the Shadow Galactica. Xeikm's will was failing with each passing second; he needed his escape plan to go off without a hitch if he was going to make it. The plan he spent months perfecting was going to be his last chance for survival. If he were to fail then Galaxia would have complete control over him and his powers, making it impossible for the White Moon Prince to achieve victory in the Sailor Wars.

"Lend me strength, Goddess," whispered the weakened prince.

Once again, the doors to his prison opened as Xemnas appeared for his daily torture. Xeikm raised his head up from pillow as he decided that now was going to be his only chance. When Xemnas approached his bedside and was about to speak, Xeikm reached out for Xemnas's arm as he struggled to pull himself up. Pretending to be weak and helpless wasn't too difficult for him since his powers had been severally drained by Xemnas after all these years.

Xemnas raised a curious eyebrow as he took hold of the young prince's face. "What are you trying to do, Xeikm?" said the Organization's Superior. "You know as well as I do that you cannot fight me at this state. You need to learn your place and just submit to me."

"That's what I'm doing, Lord Xemnas," whispered the prince. Xeikm pushed his body up before leaning it against the Superior. He wrapped both his arms around the man's neck as he held onto him close. "I can't fight anymore…I'm too weak at this point. My will has fallen and my power is gone…I need you, Xemnas. I want you to claim me as yours…I want to be your queen."

A devious smile formed on the man's lips as he believed that he truly achieved victory. Xeikm buried his face against the man's chest as he continued with this game of seduction. He made sure to quiver against Xemnas, while the man used his hands to roam over his frail body. He begged Xemnas to claim him like he did during his first time.

Xemnas gave into the prince as he took them both away from the prison within a Corridor of Darkness. Xeikm clung onto Xemnas as they disappeared into the darkness, trying not to throw up as they moved the space. Xemnas transported them into his personal bedroom, which was far away from the energy stealing properties of Xeikm's prison.

The bedroom was massive compared to the prison, but it also bore the lack of nothing in it that dominated their headquarters. The room was as gray as the prison except it had familiar touches that made it slightly homier. There was a large, queen sized bed that looked awfully comfortable, a large chair was stationed in the corner, and there was a bookshelf that was filled with various books that made Xeikm wonder what was in them.

Xeikm was gently placed on the bed with Xemnas crawling over him. The young prince had flashbacks of their first time together as Xemnas slowly began to unzip him from the cloak that he wore. That was followed by gentle touches and kisses over his bare skin, while Xemnas licked him from his neck down to his belly button.

Xemnas quickly removed himself of his own clothing, faster than he did when they first made love. Love…the word brought tears to Xeikm's eyes as he forced himself not to fall into his own trap as Xemnas pressed his naked body against his. Xemnas did always look good naked: the dark skin, his powerful biceps, and godly physique. Xeikm always grew weak as his frail body was pressed against the larger, manlier one. The young prince cried out softly as he felt Xemnas's impressive length rub against his slimmer one.

"Just like our first time," Xemnas whispered into his prince's ear. His silver hair fell off from his shoulders, creating a curtain for the two. Xeikm quivered underneath him as he instinctively freed his legs to wrap them around Xemnas's wrists. The golden bracelets that they both wore being the only "article" of clothing that they wore.

Unlike their first time though, Xemnas didn't bother to prepare him for the main event. There was also no foreplay too since Xemnas just craved to be inside the willing prince. Xeikm didn't need either one since it would only prove to be a distraction for what he was going to do once the main event was over.

So when Xemnas penetrated Xeikm, his cries of pain and pleasure spilled out, while Xemnas roared with joy. Their moans egging Xemnas on as he gently pushed his way in and out of the prince's bottom, while the smell of sweat and sex tainted the air. Xeikm clung onto Xemnas's body, crying pleasurably into the man's neck as Xemnas continued his penetration.

Their act of intimacy continued for what felt like an hour until they both reached their climax and couldn't continue anymore. Xeikm spilled his seed between the two, which slowly trailed down to stain the sheets. While Xemnas came inside of the prince, slowly began to leak out from his backside to stain the sheets as well.

Xemnas was locked in a state of bliss as he rested his body beside the prince, while Xeikm brought himself closer to the man for a kiss.

Once their lips met, the spell that Xeikm had been working on took effect. With what little magic he had left, he managed to retrieve the power that Xemnas had been draining from him. Without the Superior even knowing as he fell into a blissful sleep that left him dead to the world.

Xeikm took advantage of this opportunity as he jumped from the bed to retrieve his cloak. Once he was zipped with the hood pulled up, he opened his own Corridor of Darkness with the powers of the Shadow Galactica. The Corridor of Darkness opened before him, which made the prince want to throw up as his light slowly submitted itself to the darkness.

"This is the only way I can ensure that the Light wins," the prince said as he entered the corridor.

The darkness closing behind him just as Xeikm successfully escaped from the Shadow Galactica.

* * *

The Tsukino front door opened up once more with Roxas letting in the next batch of guests. This time it was Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Squall who had dragged the girls, Artemis, and Marluxia along with them. Kairi and Naminé brought some cookies they had been working on, while Squall raised some supplies to make one of his fantastic cakes.

"If I wasn't destined to marry Saphir, I would totally ask you to marry me, Squall," said Roxas.

Squall chuckled at the boy, saying that he loved Roxas like a brother. Roxas started to pout as he pushed Squall into the kitchen to get to work on that damn cake. The others started to either go into the kitchen or the living room to see what else was going on.

Sora was in the living room with Yuna, Chibi Chibi, Luna, and the guests of honor as he continued to call them. The usual greetings were exchanged as they all slumped into the couches, chairs, or mats. Basically whatever they could get their butts on was taken up by the large party that was already forming. Sora really thought he should've thought this one out a little more since it looked like everything would be pretty cramped once everyone showed up.

Oh well, that just made things more fun.

"Cockroach!" shouted Kairi and Naminé.

Half the party sprang into attention, either running away from the kitchen or running towards it. The ones that went into the kitchen saw the girls hiding in one end of the kitchen, while Squall tried to hit the roach with a shoe. Unfortunately though, the cockroach decided to take flight and flew towards the girls before going towards the other guests. So with everyone freaking out and Squall trying to kill the damn thing, everything that was going to be cooked for dinner ended up on the floor with a big mess forming.

Eventually though, Squall managed to get that damn roach and threw the remains into the trash. Meanwhile, Sora and Roxas looked at how disgusting their kitchen became after they had worked so hard to clean the place up. If only they knew that this was going to be the first of many messes that night. It was only going to get worse for them from this point on.

Squall apologized along with Kairi and Naminé who said they would take care of cleaning things up for the brothers' sake.

In the living room, Rain sat on the sofa with Chibi Chibi, watching some cartoons with Luna and Artemis there as well.

"It looks like things are off with a bang," laughed Artemis.

"I knew nothing like this would happen," Luna said, while shaking her head.

Rain leaned in to tell the Moon Cats to hush since Yuna didn't know they could talk. Chibi Chibi just looked back at them, not fully understanding what was going on. Rain turned back to Chibi Chibi and told him to watch the funny cartoon just as the doorbell stared to ring. He yelled to the others that he would answer it as he ran towards the front door.

Peruru went running after him, not wanting his son to answer the door for potential strangers. As the young man made it to the door, his son stood on the tips of his toes to get the door. Rain opened the door with Rikku and Paine standing on the opposite side, also dressed warm for the winter weather.

"What is going on here?" Rikku asked, hearing a soft crash.

"Sounds like Sora is making a mess of things as usual," said Paine.

Peruru started to laugh as he got his son and welcomed the girls to the party. The duo congratulated him though on his coming wedding as they entered the house. Peruru closed the door behind him, told Rain to run back into the living room, and went back to the kitchen with Rikku and Paine.

The kitchen did look like a total disaster.

"Maybe we should just order some pizza?" suggested Marluxia.

Everyone pretty much agreed with that as Marluxia grabbed his phone and went to the living room to place the order.

* * *

The next to arrive at the party was Terra and Victor who were really looking forward to the personal gathering of friends. When Zexion let them into the house, Terra was surprised to see the Gullwings there since he wasn't so trusting of them. Victor ignored his overcautious boyfriend as he joined everyone in the living room.

"So how excited are you two for the wedding?" Victor asked Peruru and Hana.

"I just can't wait for it to be over," said Peruru. "Planning a wedding is so stressful and that's because we wanted a simple ceremony."

"I sadly agree with him," said Hana. "It's a lot of work, but I just know it will be worth it in the end."

Peruru threw her a smile before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Hana smiled back at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Rain told them it was just gross that they were being all kissy face when Demyx started to poke fun at him.

Meanwhile, Axel and Marluxia sat on the stairs so that they could get away from everyone for a few moments.

"This is nice," said Marluxia. "Although it's a complete disaster, this is a pretty nice day."

"I agree," said Axel. "We should tell everyone we're dating soon."

"Not now though," said Marluxia. "We wouldn't want to steal Hana and Peruru's thunder. This is their day; let's not ruin it for them."

"You're so considerate and that's what I love about you."

Axel stole a quick kiss from Marluxia's lips before jumping up from the stairs to run back into the living room. Marluxia gave a soft sigh and a smile before he also got up to go downstairs to check on the others.

* * *

A broken down car was a pain in the ass, especially since there was no way for him to fix it.

"Fucking shit," Lexaeus said, getting away from the hood. "The fan belt is busted. I'm going to actually have to take it to the shop."

Cloud sighed from inside the car as he checked his cell phone to see what time it was. Both of them were still dressed in their work suits since they barely left work a while ago. "Well, I suppose it's fortunate for us that the car broke down a block from Moon Face's house," said the blond. "We'll just walk the rest of the way and call for a mechanic tomorrow. With any luck, today won't be a boring day."

Lexaeus gave a throaty sigh as he slammed the hood shut. He knew that Cloud was right, but it was his favorite car that had to screw up on him. "Alright, let's get to walking then," said the large man.

The two of them began to walk the block down the road until they reached the Tsukino residence. Half of the lights were on and the front door was unlocked so they just helped themselves in. Cloud gave out a yell to notify everyone that they finally arrived, which prompted Squall and Zexion to show themselves.

Zexion practically threw himself at his fiancé, which led to Lexaeus picking him up and spinning him around in his arms. Cloud simply rolled his eyes at the dorkiness of it all as he went over to Squall to kiss him on the lips. Squall had a bright smile on his face as he took hold of Cloud's hand and dragged him into the living room, while Lexaeus carried Zexion.

When they made it to the living room, Lexaeus had a heavy scowl on his face once he saw the Gullwings there.

"Why are they here?" Lexaeus said, bitterly.

Zexion leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Be nice," he said, tugging on Lexaeus's ear. "Sora invited them here. If you play nice then I'll go ass to mouth on you."

Cloud and Squall simply turned to face the two with raised eyebrows, while Lexaeus's face immediately heated up with embarrassment. He was just happy that nobody else heard that, especially the hyperactive Demyx.

"At least it won't be a boring night," Cloud said, before shaking his head at the perverted mental image.

As the festivities continued, everyone managed to behave for a nice change. Cloud was a little disappointed to see the lack of drama going on, but knowing that this was a party that Sora was throwing, he just knew something was going to happen. With everyone getting hungrier by the minute, fists were about to fly for the lack of food in the house.

Luckily though, the doorbell started to ring, which prompted Sora to run to the door. He really hoped it was the pizza guy because everyone was starting to get violent with the lack of food. So with his wallet in hand, Sora opened the door with a smile on his face until he saw that it wasn't the pizza guy.

Instead, it was a crew of people with lots of cameras. The led guy stood at the very front of the pack with a microphone in hand. He had a cap on his head with the sleeves of his green t-shirt rolled up and a goofy mustache trying to grow on his face. It amazed Sora that this man wasn't freezing to death since it was starting to snow outside.

"Hello there, young man!" obviously said the announcer. "I'm Jun Godai from Dinner Guests! Now, what are you having for dinner?"

"Takeout pizza," mumbled Sora. "Umm…you guys can't be here though. It's kind of a private, wedding party."

"Sounds fantastic!" the man said, trying to push his way in. "Let us join you for dinner."

Sora kept the man and his crew back though, struggling to keep them out of his house. "You guys can't get in here!" he said as he tried to slam the door on them. "I'll be with you in a few minutes now get out before I call the cops!" He managed to slam the door and locked it with a heavy sigh escaping him.

When he turned back around, he saw everyone standing in the hallway with curious looks on their faces.

"We need to hide the girls!" said Sora. "If they find out that the Gullwings are here then I'll have the entire city at our front door. Mom won't like them dirtying up her front porch."

"Alright!" Roxas said, clapping his hands together. "Demyx, you're going to be the distraction. The rest of us need to hide the Gullwings and keep them hidden! Break!"

Everybody started to scramble, leaving Demyx alone on the first floor as he got to work on his game of distraction. Demyx fixed his clothes as he prepared himself for the worst. "It's up to you to save the day, once again, Demy," he said to himself. "Time to work some idol magic!" He quickly answered the door and ushered the crew into the house just as the pizza delivery man finally showed up.

* * *

While hiding his bedroom with Yuna and Chibi Chibi, he could not help but to argue with Yuna in there.

She kept asking a million questions about the picture he had sitting on his old desk. The picture was one he brought from the apartment that was of him, Riku, and Reks. He simply explained that it was Riku and his distant cousin who always liked to hang out with them. Yuna wouldn't accept that answer as she believed that Sora and Riku had lots of secret kids that nobody knew about.

Before Sora had a chance to bite her head off, he started to hear something from downstairs. It didn't sound right as he pawned Chibi Chibi off to Yuna. "You wait here," he said, softly. "I need to check and make sure that Demyx is alright."

Sora ran out of his bedroom to make it downstairs when he saw something truly suspicious. All over the living room, the TV crew was completely unconscious when Demyx screaming alerted him to danger. So he ran towards the living room just in time to see the Sailor Animamates in his home, obviously after their latest target.

Sailor Lead Crow had a blue and grey colored lance pointed at Demyx to keep him from budging an inch. He had his head turned to the side to glare at Sailor Aluminum Siren. "Will you stop eating and get your ass up already!" shouted the older man. "Your target is just standing there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open."

Jun tried to stutter something out, but was silenced when Lead Crow glared at him.

Aluminum Siren was sitting at the table with a slice of pizza dangling from her mouth. She looked perfectly innocent despite being the Savage Nymph of the Shadow Galactica. Once she finished her pizza though, she got up from the table to get to work.

"You know as well as I do that I'm useless unless full, but now I can get to work after eating that delicious pizza!"

"You'd better leave him alone!" shouted Demyx. "Or else!"

Lead Crow pushed his spear towards Demyx, forcing him to remain silent. "You're in no position to be threatening us," he warned the blond. Demyx simply gulped as Aluminum Siren got to work.

Golden bolts fired, forcing the removal of Jun's Star Seed, which went black like all the others.

Sora was already running to transform someplace, leaving Demyx alone with the Animamates and future Phage.

* * *

It was impossible for Sora to find a decent place to transform with everybody hiding with one of the Gullwings in one of the many rooms in the house. The bathroom was occupied and so was Roxas's bedroom. Sora finally had enough as he ran up to the attic since there wouldn't be anybody else up there.

When he made it there, he saw Hana and Peruru hiding Rain up there.

"Did you hear the commotion?" said Sora.

"Someone had their Star Seed taken," said Hana.

"Should we transform now?" asked Peruru.

Sora nodded his head as he leaded the two of them.

"Moon Eternal Power!" shouted Sora with his Moon Article

"Sakura Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Hana with a petal crystal.

"Elysion Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Peruru with a fairy-winged crystal.

Rain watched with aw as they called upon their Sailor powers.

* * *

With the Star Seed removed and it had turned completely black, Aluminum Siren glared over at Lead Crow who still held Demyx back. She managed to pull him away from the blond so that she could yell at him. "You got me another failure!" she shouted, angrily. "I'm tired of you picking out targets for me. You totally suck, Crow!"

"If you weren't so easily distracted and actually paid attention to your mission then I wouldn't need to pick your targets, Siren!" snapped Crow. "So why don't you shut up so we can get out of here."

Before Aluminum Siren had a chance to respond, a surge of power alerted them that something wasn't right here. They looked back at the table to see a trio standing on top of it with their Eternal Sailor uniforms on. The trio stood their fiercely as they looked down upon their foes that had invaded the Tsukino household.

"Soldier of the High Heavens!" shouted the largest of the three. "I am Sailor Uranus!"

"Soldier of the Cosmic Sea!" shouted the thinnest of the three. "I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Soldier of the Lower Heavens!" shouted the man with a Key Staff. "I am Sailor Pluto!"

Lead Crow retracted his spear, while Demyx slid down to the ground to get away from the violence. The Animamate had his eyes on the darkness that coiled around their target who would soon become a Phage. A smile crept up his face as he knew that their escape was going to be easy once the Phage made his presence.

Aluminum Siren shook her head as she ran a hand through her antenna-like hair. "Oh no!" she said at them. "You're standing on a table with your shoes on! How disrespectful."

"Oh!" the trio said, suddenly remembering their manners.

"Shut up, Siren!" said Crow as he opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Have fun with Sailor Sommelier!"

He dragged Siren into the darkness, disappearing in a matter of moments. "Finally," Demyx said jumping on his feet with his Sailor Crystal in hand. "Venus Eternal Crystal Power!"

As Demyx finished transforming into Sailor Venus, Jun finished his transformation into a Phage. The Outer Sailors turned back to meet this Sailor Sommelier that Crow warned them off. As usual, the Phage wore a twisted version of a Sailor's uniform, this time it was a waiter's outfit that took a Sailor-like appearance. He had a bowtie and everything with a bottle of wine in his hand to go with his green, snaky skin.

Sailor Sommelier started to laugh as he spun the wine bottle in his hand. "Would you, Sailors, care for a nice drink?" he said to them. He created a glass that he flung towards the Sailors. Uranus quickly destroyed it with his Space Sword when the Phage was gearing up his next attack.

Neptune quickly armed himself with his Fusion Sword, swinging the giant sword in his hand. "No you don't!" he said at the Phage. "Neptune Eternal Omnislash!" He used a condensed version of his attack so that he wouldn't cause too much damage to the house. So he released a surge of aquatic swords that went flying straight towards the Phage.

However, Sailor Sommelier used his bottle to absorb the attack with ease. He blew out the smoke that rose up just as Neptune dismissed his weapon. "Nice shot," he said, mocking the Sailor. "Let's see if Blondie will last!"

"What!" shouted Venus. "He's the one who attacked you, kill him!"

"You're so brave, Venus," said Neptune.

The Phage stretched his neck to impossible lengths as he went after Venus. With his jaw open, he was going to take a bite out of the screaming Sailor until a pizza came to the rescue. "Moon Pizza Magic!" The large pizza crashed into the Phage's head, forcing it to hit the wall. With the Phage retracting his head, everyone looked back to see Eternal Sailor Moon with Sailor Sakura and Sailor Elysion with him as he was standing by the kitchen.

"It's not nice to break into someone's house and make a mess!" said Sailor Moon. He was attempting to look cool as he entered the cramped hall. His wings ended up knocking over the tray of cookies that the girls brought, which made a bigger mess. "Damn, I'm the one who has to clean all this shit up!" He slid to his side as he walked by the wall, while Sakura and Elysion walked normally. "Either way, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Don't forget about the rest of us!" Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Saturn showed up through another entrance.

"We're ready too!" The Keybearer arrived with Lady Keybearer and the White Mage following behind him.

The Outer Sailors got down from the table, which made Uranus turned back to Sailor Moon.

"Just how big is this dining room?" asked Uranus.

"I always thought it was big because it could fit fourteen mats," said Sailor Moon, "but at this rate we're not going to be able to squeeze in another person."

Sailor Sommelier was about to get back on his feet when snapping caught everyone's attention. They all looked to the side to see the Sailor Starlights entering the scene. "The three sacred stars!" shouted the trio. "Sailor Starlights, stage on!"

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto glared as the trio of Sailors showed up to make the environment even more cramped.

"I'll take this freak down!" shouted Star Maker. "Star Gentle‒"

"No!" shouted the Inner Sailors as they silenced the Starlight. Star Fighter and Star Healer tried to rip them off, but Sakura and Elysion joined in at keeping them down. There was no way that they were going to let her blow up the house.

Pluto yelled at Sailor Moon to heal the Phage while his guard was down.

Sailor Moon quickly nodded his head as he summoned the Eternal Tiare. He started to spin the scepter around in his hand as he gathered the strength to perform his attack. "This ends here!" he shouted. "Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

A ray of silver light reached the Phage, healing him and his blackened Star Seed.

"Now who is going to help clean all this up?" asked Sailor Moon.

As soon as the question was asked, everybody seemed to disappear from sight, leaving the brunet on his own.

* * *

Far away from Tokyo, across an entire ocean, Riku found himself walking down the road after experience the gay nightlife for himself. New York was exceptionally beautiful at night; well it was almost morning now. It was past three and he should've been at his grandparents' house hours ago, but he just couldn't help to stay out longer.

The city just amazed him so that he couldn't stay away from it.

Riku was dressed to kill at the gay clubs he went to. He had on tight pants that showed off his firm legs and hot ass with a white, sleeveless shirt that showed his muscles due to all the water that had drenched him. He was singing to himself a Lady Gaga song he heard at the club that just wouldn't leave his head.

"Don't call my name, Alejandro!" sang Riku. "I'm not your babe, Fernando."

Before Riku could continue with the chorus, a dark chill began to run up and down his spine. The slightly drunken buzz he had in his system dissipated to nothing as his battle instincts started to kick in. Feeling the darkness in the air, Riku ran onto the empty street with a golden light appearing in his hand as he summoned the Staff of Kings.

A Corridor of Darkness opened in front of him with dark hood emerging from it. Riku prepared himself for the worst as the hood chuckled at him. He pulled down his hood to reveal his blue hair and scar to the young man. "So, you hold this world's Sailor Crystal," said Saix. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Riku."

"And just who the hell are you?" shouted Riku.

"I am Saix, the second-in-command of the Organization," said the pale faced man. "Now, I am here to take your Star Seed for my Lord Galaxia. Berserkers, come forth!"

Two Nobodies appeared from the nothingness from which they came. They were giant Nobodies with swords in hands with large fists and feet. They quickly stormed around Riku as they prepared to attack his near defenseless form.

Riku brushed his hand through his silver hair as he dodged a sword that was about to smash into him. He twisted his staff around with the light of the Golden Crystal bathing the Nobody to its destruction. The second Berserker was about to make its move when Riku dove towards it to steal the sword and use it against it. Once the sword crashed into the Nobody, it reduced it into nothing, making this a very easy win for him.

Riku landed on his feet with the grace of a cat. He kept his staff up as he prepared himself to go up against Saix next. "Do you want to continue to play with me?" shouted the silver headed youth. "I'll take you down just as quickly as I defeated your Nobodies."

"Another day, boy," said Saix. "My Lord is calling me. Consider yourself lucky for now."

Saix disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness just as the sun began to rise; alerting Riku to the danger he was in now with the Organization after him.

Riku knew that he needed to get back to Tokyo and fast.

* * *

END! So for the kinda cliffhanger with Riku, but trust me, the next chapter will be epic for him! VERY...heartbreakingly EPIC!

On the next chapter, Larxene has her eyes on the prize in the next chapter! She goes after Sailor Moon, himself, attempting to take his Star Seed head on and without mercy. Part of Chibi Chibi's mystery becomes uncovered as the battle forces Sailor Moon to reach a new level of power! Before all this happens though, Xemnas sends his Animamates on a hunt for the missing Xeikm, who is doing everything in his power to hide from them. Demyx gets asked on an unexpected date from Xigbar at that very moment, while Axel and Marluxia take their relationship to the next level. As the scene comes to an end, Riku's attempts to return home are detoured by Saix who returns to fight Riku personally. Find out what happens and more in **Power Kiss of New Moons!**


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Yay for you all! This lovely chapter is finished and ready for you all to read! But I'm mad at you right now! I got ripped off a review on the last chapter so now you owe me 4 REVIEWS before I update again. MOOO! Read and review! P.S. Once In a Blue Moon should be out within this or next week. You better read it and you better review it! Love you all! Review

**Power Kiss of New Moons:**

The snow that was blanketing the city brought forth a new cold. A strong cold front had already blown down from the Arctic to freeze nearly the entire city, making everyone who roamed the streets feel the intensity of it all. The only safe place from the cold was inside of a building that provided warmth from the elements. The streets were nearly empty as everyone tried to hurry home before it got colder except for one person.

Xeikm wandered around the lonely streets with a disguise to keep him hidden from the Organization. He just wore standard winter clothes that were supposed to keep him warm and he magically dyed his hair brown. It wasn't much, but at least he wasn't walking around in that damn, black cloak. It was just enough though to keep suspicions off of him as he wandered around the empty streets on his own.

The cold of the elements brought chills down his spine as he struggled to keep going. It had been a day since he fled from the Organization. Only one day and he could barely survive on the streets. Everywhere he went, it was freezing and the shelters turned him away because they were already at capacity. He couldn't even get any food since he didn't have the currency that the Earthlings used, which made him cold, tired, and starving.

It made him wonder if he was truly better off staying as a prisoner.

As Xeikm wandered down the lonely streets, the cold really began to pound away at him. The blankets of snow that hailed down on him just kept sapping away at what little strength he had left. Things got so bad that he just fell to the ground without an ounce of strength left to even pick up his hand. The cold had claimed its victory over him, leaving the young prince miserable as death neared him.

"So cold," he whimpered before he began to violently cough into his glove.

The snow just fell on top of him as he leaned his head against the building. He felt so dead at this point; he couldn't feel his numbed body or the hunger at the pit of his stomach. It was already overstated, but there was no way he could continue at this rate. He would have to give himself away and deal with Xemnas's wrath just so he would at least get some sustenance.

As Xeikm was about to melt away his disguise, he saw a hand appear in front of him. He looked up to see a blond headed boy with a soft smile on his face with a grocery bag in his hands. "Do you have someplace to go?" asked the mysterious boy.

"No," Xeikm croaked. "I have nowhere to go."

"Then you can come home with me. Nobody should be alone so close to the holidays, plus, it's freezing out here!"

"I can't accept this charity," said the prince. "I…it isn't right."

"We all need help at some point," said the boy. "I'm Victor, and you are?"

"Mike," he said, using an Earthly name he heard earlier.

"Come on then, Mike," Victor said, while pulling him up to his feet. "I need to get to work on dinner before my boyfriend gets home."

Xeikm felt the boy's touch, feeling a second spirit within him that felt strangely familiar as he found himself being dragged away.

* * *

The Animamates felt the fury of their Superior rain throughout their dark dimension.

"How could you allow Xeikm to escape?" Xemnas roared, ignoring the fact that the prince escaped in his bedroom. His four Animamates bowed before him as they struggled to remain silent while his fury knew no limits. "You were all supposed to be watching the Corridors in case of something like this happened. You have all failed me. If Xeikm manages to find the White Moon Prince then he'll reveal all our secrets to him!"

"Forgive us, Lord Galaxia," said the Animamates.

Bolts of nothingness streaked above them as Xemnas roared with an ungodly roar. The man rose up from his throne with his black cloak shifting in his rage. A beam of red light began to grow from the sleeve of his cloak as he pointed it straight towards Larxene.

"And you, Siren," said the Superior, "why have you failed to find me a Star Seed? You know how important they are to us. Did you forget what I did to Mouse for his failures? My tolerance is waning and you will not be spared from a similar fate."

"Forgive her, Superior," said Xaldin.

"Silence, Crow!" said Xemnas.

"Yes, Crow," said Larxene. "I have no excuse, Lord Galaxia, for my failures. All I can do is ask for another chance and I promise you that I won't fail! I will find you a Sailor Crystal and present it to you in all your gloriousness!"

Xemnas began to retract his weapon as the scowl began to relax on his face. Although not by much, this was a sign of Xemnas's fury beginning to slowly diminish. "See that you don't, Siren," he told her. "Now go find me a Star Seed!" Larxene immediately disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, while the others remained on their knees. "As for the rest of you, find Xeikm and bring him back to me. Do not kill him, but if he resists capture then you have permission to subdue him."

"Yes, Lord Galaxia," spoke the other three Animamates.

Xemnas dismissed them all as he returned to his throne, still fuming at himself for falling for the boy's seductive trap.

Xaldin explored the city for the missing Prince Xeikm, while Larxene searched for a worthy candidate who held a true Star Seed.

* * *

Saix stood on the rooftop of a building in New York as he lifted his head up to the sky to sense the location of his target. He sniffed the air to search for Riku's location just as Xigbar appeared in a Corridor of Darkness behind the man. Xigbar had his hood pulled down for a change as he snuck up behind the second.

"What could you possibly want, Xigbar?" said Saix. "You have a mission to attend to or have you already given up on finding the prince?"

Xigbar started to laugh as he circled around the second. He had his hands up, waving them around as he began to speak. "I haven't given up yet," said Xigbar. "In fact, I found something very promising. I reviewed some of the security footage and found something interesting involving you and the prince. You threatened Xeikm's life on multiple occasions out of jealousy of the relationship he shares with Xemnas."

"You must be mistaken, Xigbar," said Saix. "I would never do such a thing. Our Superior needs the boy and I accept that."

"Bullshit, Saix," said Xigbar. "The prince is a threat to you. Your position on the Organization is no longer secure if Xemnas takes Xeikm to be his bride. I wouldn't doubt it that you allowed Xeikm to escape either. You could've stopped the boy within the Dark Corridors, but you didn't! You wanted him to escape so it would provoke Xemnas into destroying him like he should've after the invasion at Sol."

Saix flinched at how well Xigbar knew of his hidden plots that not even the Superior knew of. He spun around to face his subordinate with his hands dangling off his sides. "What is it that you want, Xigbar?" said the blue haired man.

"You know that we'll find Xeikm soon," said Xigbar, "and when we do, the boy will suffer terribly. He'll probably die, thus securing your ranking in the Organization. All I ask is that you remember my kindness in erasing your dirty secrets, so you'll keep me around for when Xemnas opens Kingdom Hearts and claims the galaxy as his."

"We'll see," Saix said to him.

Xigbar simply chuckled at Saix as he disappeared into the darkness, knowing that Saix wouldn't keep his end of the bargain. Oh well, Saix wasn't the only one with a few hidden plans up his sleeve. Xigbar had a few tricks that the Superior didn't know of, which he would only expose when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

The couch was actually fairly comfortable and he felt so much better with a stomach full of warm food. It made it so much easier for the broken prince to find peace and solitude as he slowly began to drift off into sleep. His mind filled with hopeful images as he saw visions of the White Moon Prince who would bring about a Golden Age of Peace. Yes, he dreamed of the Messiah of Peace bringing forth Harmony throughout the universe in the name of the Goddess.

Discord would fall against Harmony with the Great Dragon sealing away the fallen god. The Great Heart would radiate with the Light of Harmony, sending forth a healing wave to repair the damage done in the Sailor Wars. All Stars would be brought back to life and all lives would be restored as if they never were lost. So long as the White Moon Prince succeeded in his battle against the Darkness then his vision would come to pass and the universe would be safe once more.

A smile crept up Xeikm's face as he finally embraced sleep, wearing the generous Victor's pajamas, and had a warm blanket draped over him to keep him warm.

Victor watched his guest sleeping in peace as he waited for Terra to show up. He stayed by the clean kitchen to watch him sleep without disturbing him. The reincarnated Moon King could sense the boy's lineage and knew who he was the moment he crossed paths with him. He knew at once that this was truly Prince Xeikm, who must've escaped from the Shadow Galactica.

Before Victor could continue his thoughts, the front door opened with Terra arriving from work and looked terribly exhausted. His eyes had dark circles around them and he looked miserable as he wandered towards Victor to give him a kiss hello. "This was the longest day of my life," said the man. "I wish it was the wedding already so I can just take the day off."

"Shush," Victor said, placing his fingers over Terra's lips. "We have a guest and he's sleeping."

Terra turned to the sleeping boy on his couch, wondering just who he was. Victor simply explained that the boy was a friend and needed a place to stay for a few nights. He dragged Terra into the bedroom though so he could get his full attention, which seemed to work because as soon as the door was closed, clothes went flying.

* * *

That morning, in the Tsukino household, Ikuko was helping Hana with last minute adjustments for her wedding dress. The tailor did an excellent job though at fixing it to fit Hana's figure properly so there wasn't much that Ikuko needed to do. There was just one side that needed a slight adjustment since it crushed Hana's side there. It would only take about an hour to fix, which was great since the wedding was only two days away.

While Hana modeled her stunning wedding dress, the guys there just sat around on the couch with their eyes glued to the TV. Hana's scruffy looking Uncle Cid decided to grace them with his presence since he just arrived from Kyoto for the wedding. Sora and Roxas mindlessly drank some hot chocolate, while Chibi Chibi at a bowl of ice cream. It amazed the brothers at just how much of a pig the kid was, making them truly believe that Chibi Chibi was somehow Sora's son or grandson.

"Thank you so much for your help, Mrs. Tsukino," said Hana. "You have no idea how much your help means to me."

"It's not a problem, dear," said Ikuko. "I consider you the daughter I never had. It's an honor for me to be able to do this for you. Alright, now I think I'm done."

Hana smiled as she turned back to show the dress off to the others. The guys picked their heads up to give their attention to her before something bad happened. Her dress was completely sleeveless and fit her slight curves perfectly. Of course, it was white, but there was a red ribbon wrapped around her waist and black floral patterns printed on at the very bottom. It looked simply lovely on her, making her appear like a blushing bride.

"Wow," Cid said, amazed by how his niece looked. "You look simply radiant, Hana. Your mom and dad would be…I can't even describe how they'd feel."

"Thank you, Uncle Cid," Hana said, fighting back tears.

"Beautiful!" said Chibi Chibi.

"Thank you too, Chibi Chibi," Hana said, laughing a little.

Sora sighed as he slumped his head onto his knees, sighing once more for dramatics. "Now I really can't wait until I can marry Riku," he said, sadly. "I miss him so much…I wonder if he's okay."

Roxas just patted his brother's back as he told Hana that she looked amazing.

* * *

At the Shrine, Marluxia found himself sitting on Axel's bed with Axel sitting beside him. There wasn't anybody at the shrine today, so it was just the two of them, sitting alone, and watching as the snow dropped from the window. Axel had his arm hooked around Marluxia's waist, brushing his lips against his cheek. Marluxia felt chills that were electrifying as he instinctively reached out to Axel and grabbed his chest.

"You sure you're ready for this?" whispered Axel. "It is your first time after all."

"I know," Marluxia whispered, "but…but I really want to do this with you. I want to do this with you now." He wanted to add before things got bad, but he refrained himself from saying that. As the Sailor of Destruction, he could feel the coming battles against the Shadow Galactica and it scared him to his very core. There would be many casualties throughout the battle and he wanted Axel to know just how much he means to him before either one is lost.

Axel just kissed Marluxia as he brought his younger lover closer towards him. His hands started to run up Marluxia's soft chest, tugging on the fabric of his shirt. The red headed needed to remove that piece of clothing so he could gaze upon Marluxia's gloriousness. The pink shirt was discarded onto the ground as Axel pushed Marluxia onto his back.

Hot kisses started to trail down Marluxia's chest, making the pink haired youth quiver underneath his dominate lover. Axel took his time at each nipple as he teased and bit them down lovingly before returning to kiss him down to his stomach. His fingers were already unbuckling his belt to remove the constricting skinny jeans that were proving to be too tight for Marluxia now. Once those were pulled down to his knees, Axel resumed his kissing before licking Marluxia's length through the fabric of his briefs.

Marluxia gave out soft cries of pleasure as Axel teased him and making him harder. He begged Axel to stop that before he came. Axel listened as he finished removing the jeans before returning to Marluxia's lips to kiss him. Marluxia raked at Axel's shirt, slowly beginning to unbutton the black and red colored shirt so he could remove it. Axel shrugged his way out of it as he brought Marluxia closer to their lean chests could rub against each other. Axel had his hands on Marluxia's waist, while Marluxia had his on Axel's neck.

Their tongues beginning to enter the other as Axel used one hand to free himself from his jeans. He managed to partially pull them down before Marluxia got enough courage to finish pulling them off. A smile crept up Axel's face as he revealed to Marluxia that he wasn't wearing any underwear so his hard, fiery crotch was completely exposed. He brushed his lengthy against Marluxia's thighs, making the boy quiver a little.

Marluxia turned around so that his back was to Axel with the red head wrapping his arms over his chest. They pressed their bodies against each other as Axel rubbed his length up and down the covered ass. Marluxia began to quiver as he felt the hard length against him as he slowly began to pull the material of his briefs down so his ass could fully fell the skin against it.

They both moaned a little more now with Axel rubbing against him as he used one hand to stroke Marluxia's hairless privates.

Axel twisted them around now so Marluxia was on his back and he was on top. A smile formed on his lips as he gave Marluxia a quick kiss before going down. He easily took Marluxia's six inch dick into his mouth, sucking the life out of it to make Marluxia moan loudly. Marluxia's toes curled on the bed as Axel used his tongue to tease his hyper sensitive privates. A hand cupped his balls, teasing them all the more as Marluxia struggled with himself not to cum. He was fighting a losing battle though as his body began to shudder and tense up before Axel showed mercy by releasing him.

"Not yet," Axel whispered before licking the tip of his dick. "We're not done yet."

He went up to Marluxia, sitting on his knees as he rubbed his own seven inch dick against Marluxia's lips. The pink haired boy was nervous about this, but he opened his mouth to at least take the head in. Axel's pink head felt Marluxia's warm lips against it and stars began to shoot in his eyes. Slowly, he pushed more of his dick in Marluxia's mouth, but was careful not to make him choke as he slowly faced fucked his boyfriend.

With his dick nice and moist by Marluxia's lips, he pulled out with a small trail of pre-cum connecting them both. Marluxia wiped his face of the salvia that had been forming as Axel went back down on him. This time though, Axel pulled Marluxia's legs apart before resting them on his shoulders as he began to eat away at his hole. Marluxia's eyes lit up as he felt Axel's tongue attacking his asshole, making him cry out with intense pleasure. A finger went in fairly easily, but the second proved to be a little more troublesome until Marluxia started to stroke himself to distract him.

Axel continued to finger fuck him as he watched Marluxia touch himself. It was a beautiful sight to behold, watching your boyfriend get off on himself as you brought him pleasure. Axel continued to watch this until he witnessed Marluxia cum all over himself, knowing that now was the right time. He fished out a bottle of lube as Marluxia began to calm down, using Axel's shirt to clean himself up with.

Marluxia looked back at Axel just in time to see his legs being pulled up. Axel made sure to hold his ankles as he lined his dick up with the properly stretched hole. He got the head in, making Marluxia cry out with pain, so he slowly pushed himself all the way in so that his pubic hair grazed against his ass. With that done, Axel pulled Marluxia's legs apart to make it a little easier on them both.

Marluxia cried with pain as Axel's dick intruded him, pushing his insides. It hurt a lot, but he still really wanted this to continue. He didn't want to stop as he begged Axel to get started. His boyfriend listened and began to thrust inside him, making Marluxia's cries get louder.

Eventually, the cries started to turn pleasurable as Marluxia started to stroke himself again. With Axel penetrating him and his thrusts growing harder, it made Marluxia see stars once his prostate was hit. The pain melted away instantly as he fully gave himself up to Axel. Both their cries getting harder and hotter as Axel fucked Marluxia until they both came. Marluxia was first as he came all over himself with Axel finishing not much later, spilling his essence inside of him.

Axel collapsed beside Marluxia after pulling out, sweat and cum on both of them with cheerful smiles on their faces as they drifted off onto a state of bliss.

* * *

Demyx just left the dry cleaners with his suit in hand. He began to whistle to himself with happy thoughts dancing around his head as he thought about how damn sexy he would look at the wedding. Yup, he would find himself a good looking man there because he would be so sexy that nobody would be able to resist. With any luck he'd either find a gorgeous model, a sexy actor, or a hunky doctor! Either way, he wasn't going to leave the wedding empty handed.

Nope! Demyx was going to find himself a man whether or not The Powers That Be wanted him to. He was going to snag that man up and never let him go. Mainly, he was horny due to the lack of sex and very lonely due to the lack of companionship. Seriously, he was the freaking Soldier of Love, and even he failed miserably at trying to find a guy.

So, Demyx was unaware of Xigbar walking behind him as he continued to whistle down the street. Xigbar had caught sight of Demyx leaving the cleaners, which made him abandon his search for Xeikm. He knew that Xaldin was still out there and Larxene would keep her eye out on him so he decided to have a little fun with the kitten. Xigbar made sure to be silent as he snuck up behind Demyx to surprise him with a pinch on his ass.

"Hello there, kitten," said Xigbar, while Demyx gave a startled yelp.

"Xigbar!" Demyx said, his face flushing red. "Umm…is that how you normally say hi to people?"

Xigbar circled around his helpless pray with a seductive smirk on his face. Demyx's blue eyes began to glaze over as he just watched this hunk look at him. "Only somebody as beautiful as yourself," he said, while shamelessly flirting. "So, kitten, would you like to go out on a date with me today or are you too busy getting married?"

Demyx nodded his head, not bothering to give an audible response. He then remembered the second part of the question that Xigbar asked, which he needed to respond to. "Yes, I'd like to go out with you," he said, smiling. "Oh! And the suit is for my friends' wedding in two days."

"Ah, well, is there any chance that you need a date for the wedding too?"

"Umm…yes," Demyx said, looking down to the sidewalk.

"Well, I'd like to escort you to that wedding, if that isn't a problem?" Xigbar tilted Demyx's head back up with his fingers on his chin. He looked Demyx square in the eyes, making Demyx's head fog up with many thoughts dancing in his head. Demyx could only nod a little before Xigbar smiled at him. "Alright then, let's head out to dinner!"

Demyx snapped back into reality as Xigbar took his arm and began to drag him off to who knows where.

"But I'm not even dressed nice!" Demyx said, referring to the rather plain clothes he wore underneath his winter coat.

"I'd still think you were hot even in a chicken suit, kitten," Xigbar responded, not really giving a damn.

Demyx found himself blushing even more as he squeezed Xigbar's hand back, making the man turn back to smile at him. Demyx returned the smile as he ran faster to keep up with him better. He could feel seduction and desire radiating from the man's body, which Demyx found to be positively alluring.

It was painfully obvious that Demyx was falling for this man, while Xigbar found this Earthling to be positively gorgeous.

* * *

In the middle of an alleyway, Larxene stood there with a dark scowl on her face. She could hear the Earthlings and felt the electrical impulses they sent out. She did her hardest to find a true Star Seed by sensing for a bright enough impulse that could only be sent by a powerful light.

"The shining light of a true star," said Larxene. "I need that light so I will not be terminated like that idiot, Vexen."

She snapped her fingers with her gloved hand, summoning her Nobodies. Swirls of nothingness appeared as the Dancers arrived to follow their mistress's orders. The Dancers had a fairly human appearance, but were clearly creatures that existed in the In-Between. These feminine looking Nobodies wore pink bell-bottoms with the Nobody symbol printed on their legs. There was a pink beanie on their head with a pink braid flowing from it, dark heels with curved toes, black bracelets, and dark armor covering their pasty chests.

There were several Dancers that appeared before her, making the Savage Nymph smile.

"Attack this part of the city!" she ordered. "Lure the Sailors out of hiding so I may attack one and remove their Star Seed!"

The Dancers obeyed her command as they sprang throughout the city, bringing forth terror into the people as they started their attack.

* * *

Sora took Hana and Chibi Chibi out for a late lunch at their favorite diner. They made it to the dinner at a decent time, managing to avoid a wicked rush of people that would keep them from eating for hours. It took them about five minutes to get a booth to sit at with Chibi Chibi distracted by picture he was coloring.

Sora and Hana talked about the coming wedding, which they both felt excited about. Nooj already had half the place set up for the event so all that needed to be done was a few, last minute touches. Everything would be great though for the big day and nothing would go wrong with the winter wonderland wedding.

"You didn't even bother to invite me to the wedding?" They turned back to see Yuna standing there with her hands on her waist. She had rudely interrupted on their conversation, which Hana didn't mind but Sora had problems with it. "And here I thought we were friends," she said, shaking her head at them.

"Of course you're invited!" Hana said without hesitation. "I just didn't know how to get a hold of you."

Sora simply rolled his eyes at Yuna, wanting to tell her to shoo. Not long after the thought came to mind, that's when Yuna asked if she could talk to Sora for a moment, which he reluctantly agreed to just to speed the process up. He got up from the table, excusing himself in the process as he followed Yuna towards the restrooms.

Hana smiled as she looked over at Chibi Chibi when she felt something evil in the air. A strange creature passed by the window, putting her on high alert as she realized that was a Nobody. She quickly asked another couple to watch the baby as she ran out of the building to deal with the coming threat.

Meanwhile, Sora was standing by the restrooms to talk with Yuna.

"There's something I need to explain to you," said Yuna. "Do you believe that all the Stars out here are worlds like our own?"

"Yeah," Sora said, unaware of where this was going.

"Well, they say that there is the light of the stars within our own hearts. The brightest of these lights are chosen be the protectors of the Star," said Yuna. She dug through her pocket, about to pull out her Sailor Change Star to show Sora the truth. She knew that Sora was Sailor Moon in her heart and she needed to tell him that she was Sailor Star Fighter. "There is supposed to be a Star out there that's so bright that it could bring about peace."

Before Yuna could finish her sentence, terrified cries for help alerted them to danger. Yuna was caught off her guard, while Sora instantly snapped into his battle instincts. He ran towards the exit just in time to see Sailor Sakura pushing a group of Nobodies away from civilians.

Sora knew that his friend was in danger. He ran back to the table, noticing that Chibi Chibi was in the care of another couple. He got his "brother" and found Yuffie working so he quickly told her to watch him. Yuffie just nodded her head when she noticed one of the Nobodies herself.

Sora ran out of the building with his Moon Article in hand. The snowy streets were nearly empty as people fled in the opposite direction of where the Nobodies were attacking. "This is bad," he said to himself. "I need to stop this." He quickly ran down the road, putting as much distance from him and the diner as he could before transforming. "Moon Eternal Power!"

The Moon Article radiated with light as the Silver Crystal came to life within it.

Unfortunately for Sora, Larxene appeared to check on just how well her Nobodies were doing when she saw him. The light that consumed his body was strong, alerting her that he was a Sailor Soldier. As ribbons and feathers surged around him, Sora spun in circles as he transformed into Sailor Moon. His clothing faded away to be replaced by his proper uniform, which he used to fight the forces of darkness with.

Sailor Moon entered the fray with Larxene smiling as she found her true target.

"The light of a bright star," she said, smiling. "I have found a true Star Seed."

* * *

Eternal Sailor Sakura wiped out her Floral Scepter to deal with the approaching group of Dancers that had abandoned the citizens to attack her. She spun her Sailor Weapon around before releasing its power to dominate them. "Sakura Eternal Blossom Rain!" she shouted, releasing a pink orb from the scepter. The orb shattered, releasing dozens of Sakura petals to attack her foes.

The Nobodies exploded with the purifying affects of her attack, ending their nonexistence.

She took a couple steps back just as another group appeared from the nothingness. She prepared herself for round two when a bright ray of light flew passed her to scatter the Nobodies. When she turned back, she saw Sailor Moon running towards her.

"Need some help?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I think that would be lovely," smiled Sakura.

They both got work into taking down some Nobodies. Sakura bashed them with her scepter before releasing more floral attacks, while Sailor Moon relied on his Moon Magic attacks. They were able to dice out a few Nobodies before their mistress arrived above a lamppost.

Larxene stripped herself of her cloak as she became Sailor Aluminum Siren before them. Sailor Moon and Sakura were still busy battling Nobodies so they were unaware of her presence on the battlefield. Aluminum Siren could only smile at this as she focused her sights on Sailor Moon.

Lightening surged through her hands, giving life to her weapons. Her Foudre appeared, taking form of eight, throwing knives that she loved oh so much. There were four spikes with the longest spike serving as the knife, while the other three were handles for it. The bases she held onto were colored cyan, while the blade portion itself was yellow. These small weapons may appear harmless, but they were in fact deadly weapons that could slice her foe apart into nothing, especially when she combined her Mastery of Lightning with it.

Aluminum Siren jumped from the lamppost to strike Sailor Moon, while his back was turned.

"CHIBI!" shouted a child's voice.

Sailor Moon immediately turned around to see Chibi Chibi running down the street, which was when he noticed Siren coming towards her. Consuming his hand with light, he summoned his Lunar Kingdom to guard him from the approaching foe. "What the hell!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Do you get off on attacking people while their back is turned, coward?"

"Only when who I'm attacking posses a true Star Seed!" said Aluminum Siren. "I will take your crystal, Sailor Moon, and I will present it to my Superior! You've forced me to take things seriously, which is bad for you because you won't like me when I'm serious."

Lightning crackled across them as Aluminum Siren used her power to disarm Sailor Moon. He was forced into relinquishing the Keyblade as lightning surged through his body with his weapon disappearing into light. Chibi Chibi cried out again, which caught Sakura's attention as she noticed Aluminum Siren going after Sailor Moon.

"No you don't!" Sakura shouted, feeling rage and power boiling up within her. The spirits of the Magus Sisters gathered around her, fueling her with power she's never known before. She clung onto her scepter as she immersed herself with this new level of power. "Thank you, sisters. I know what I must do now."

As the Dancers tried to circle around her, Sakura raised her scepter above her head. Rays of pink light began to flood out as she twirled it around above her. "Sakura Eternal Petal Cyclone!" she shouted, releasing her new power. Two, giant Sakura petals gathered at the ends of her scepter, generating a massive gust of wind that brought the Dancers in. The attack released mini petals that sliced the Nobodies apart along with the large petals.

The Nobodies were diced into nothing by her attack, leaving Sakura the chance to rush Sailor Aluminum Siren next.

"Back off!" Siren shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at Sakura.

A cry of pain escaped Sakura as the lightning surged throughout her body, tossing her aside the street like she was nothing. Sakura crashed into the wall of a building, which hurt like hell, but felt a lot better than the lightning that had attacked her. She would be out for the rest of the battle though, leaving Sailor Moon completely vulnerable to Siren.

Sailor Moon tried to defend himself by summoning his Eternal Tiare next. He tried to bash her approaching figure with it, but Siren managed to cut into his arm, forcing him to drop his weapon once more. The tiara rolled away from him just as Siren kicked him in his privates, forcing Sailor Moon to stay down.

"Who would think that some goofy kid would be the Champion of Justice?" laughed Siren as she licked the blood off her knives. "And to think, the Superior believes you to be our greatest threat. I don't see why he has such high stock on you when you're about to die!"

Just as Siren was about to crouch down and stab him with her knives, something unexpected happened. Chibi Chibi ran towards the Eternal Tiare, grabbing hold of Sailor Moon's current scepter with his little hands. Siren and Sailor Moon turned just in time to see hundreds of beams of light shooting out from the scepter, consuming the entire road with an unexplainable amount of power.

Chibi Chibi was bathed in light along with Sailor Moon, transporting their spirits to a higher plane of existence.

* * *

The light that came could be felt by every Sailor who resided on the Earth.

Zexion dropped the knife he was using to cut some meat with for dinner. His entire body froze over as he looked up to Lexaeus to see him standing like a statue. Lexaeus's eyes were frozen wide, staring out the kitchen window like something was hovering outside of there.

Squall and Cloud paused from their Christmas shopping to look up into the sky where they felt the rush of power overtake them both. It was numbing their colds bodies to unprecedented lengths.

Axel paused from his praying to the Sacred Fire, looking upon the flames to see the face of a new star. His eyes were locked with shock as he saw the image of Chibi Chibi projected from the fire.

Demyx dropped his fork in the middle of his date with Xigbar. Xigbar watched him with curiosity, wondering what just happened. Demyx's face went incredibly pale as he stared off into space, feeling the new power rising.

Marluxia ran to his bedroom window, seeing the illusion of a pink light rising up to the sky. He could tell that Sora was behind this as usual, but another force was working with him. It was then he saw the smiling face of Chibi Chibi appear in front of his face.

Terra stood frozen in the living room with Victor looking at him with concern. A heavy gasp escaped his lips as he felt the disruption in the galaxy, feeling the stars bow down to welcome a new good into the world. Xeikm nearly passed out in the middle of his shower as he felt the star coming into the world. It was a blinding source of good that must've came to help them stop Xemnas.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine felt the light even though they were separated from each other. They all looked up into the sky, feeling the power and believed it to be their princess. This light just had to be connected with their beautiful, missing princess.

Xemnas felt the power of the light as well as he looked up from his throne. The light of a new star coming to life proved to be a future concern for him. "It appears that the Goddess is trying to intervene with my plans," said the Superior. "Your attempts are futile, Cosmos, I will gather all the crystal and awaken Kingdom Hearts!"

* * *

On the higher plane, Sailor Moon found his soul floating across an empty space. He drifted through this space without any sign of stopping or slowing down. He could continue to drift away into the void of this space unless something stopped him and soon.

"Chibi."

A hand reached out to Sailor Moon, pulling him out from the void.

Sailor Moon opened his eyes to see Chibi Chibi floating towards him before a ray of light flashed over him. Chibi Chibi transformed into a Sailor, surprising Sailor Moon as he saw this. Chibi Chibi's uniform was similar to the Eternal Sailors, minus the string and he had a tiara. He wore little boots with hearts on them with blue shorts, a silver vest with matching orbs, a red collar and tie, and white gloves that ended at his wrists. His tiara had a small heart on it, which radiated with light and hope.

"Chibi Chibi Moon!" cried out the small boy.

"Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon?" Sailor Moon said.

The image of a woman appeared between the two with long, blonde hair and a shimmering white dress. Sailor Moon looked upon her mysterious image as he wondered just who this woman was before she faded away from view. Chibi Chibi Moon was left in her place with the Eternal Tiare in his hands, which he presented to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon looked down at the tiny Sailor, his mouth hanging out just a little. He reached out for his tiara with a gentle hand taking hold of it. "I feel a lot of power coming from you," said the brunet. "You are just glowing with light, Chibi Chibi Moon. I just can't believe that you're a Sailor Soldier."

"Chibi," said the boy.

With his Eternal Tiare in hand, Sailor Moon embraced the power that Chibi Chibi Moon gave him before they were transported back to the battlefield.

Aluminum Siren was just about to strike him, Sakura was still unconscious, Chibi Chibi was back in his regular clothes, and Sailor Moon had his Tiare in hand. A smile formed on Sailor Moon's lips as he took a quick glance at Chibi Chibi before guarding against Aluminum Siren's approaching knives. The scepter and knives collided once more with sparks of lightning zapping off in the process.

Sailor Moon held his ground against the Animamate as more Nobodies began to gather around them. He kicked her in the chest, knocking Siren further away from him, leaving the woman gasping for air as she looked at him with shock. "Yeah, I'm back bitch!" Sailor Moon said, while jumping back on his feet. "Now to deal with your Nobody freaks!"

The Eternal Tiare began to radiate with new energy as Sailor Moon prepared to use the power that Chibi Chibi gave him. He brought his scepter forward, lowering his hands on the bottom handle. A stream of golden light flooded from it as the scepter grew in length. He swung the scepter to his right then to his left before bringing it forward with both hands.

The Crescent Moon on his forehead was burning with energy as it erupted with golden rays of light. Swirls of feathers began to dance around him as Sailor Moon used his new power. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" he shouted. He raised the scepter above his head, while spinning around as golden rays of light shot out from the red gem on top. The light only grew stronger with streams of golden light attacking his foes.

The Dancers met their death once Sailor Moon's attack penetrated through their defenses, ending their miserable existence.

Sailor Aluminum Siren rose up from her spot on the ground, glaring at the Sailor. Even if she lost today, tomorrow was still another day as she was now assured victory. "This is far from over, Sailor Moon," warned Aluminum Siren. "I'll catch you soon enough." She disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness as the battle came to a close.

Sailor Moon grabbed Chibi Chibi, thanking the boy just as Sakura returned to the conscious realm and approached the two.

Meanwhile, Sailor Star Fighter watched the battle from on top of the roof. Her hands rested on her sides as she watched Chibi Chibi very carefully. The light that consumed the boy reminded her of the princess, which alarmed her.

Just who was Chibi Chibi because he was no ordinary child?

The mystery around Chibi Chibi only grew deeper as Star Fighter disappeared to tell the others of what happened.

* * *

Over in New York, Riku was running towards his early flight with JFK airport nearly empty compared to it was during the day. There weren't many flights today, which made Riku's journey back home exceptionally difficult, but he got lucky and found a quick flight. It would've been faster to have Naminé teleport him, but far more dangerous with Saix running around. At least he was in a public place, making the chances for an attack less likely.

Riku quickly checked in for his flight and had his bags taken to the flight. He started to relax a little with guilt running up to him as he thought about how he just abandoned his wonderful grandparents. He had to remind himself though that this was for the best, they would only be in danger with him around.

Things seemed to be going well when he heard screaming. Riku turned around just in time to see two Berserkers beginning to attack the people in the airport. Fear gripped hold of him as he saw a Corridor of Darkness open up with Saix stepping out of it, once more to challenge him.

"Come on out, Prince Riku," roared Saix. "We wouldn't want any innocent people getting hurt now, would we?"

One of the Berserkers went after a kid, which prompted Riku to take action. He discarded his bag and pulled out a rose from thin air. There was no point in keeping a secret identity if it meant that all these people would be hurt in the process. "Tuxedo Power!" he shouted. Some people turned to face him, while others fled from the coming battle. The rose petals wilted away as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask with a black tuxedo covering his body with a top had and a white mask.

Tuxedo Mask returned to battle to take down the Sailor Animamate. Rose petals danced off of his tuxedo as he called upon a rose to strike down the Nobody. The rose pierced the Berserker's defenses, blasting it into nothing to save the child. The kid turned to Tuxedo Mask, giving panicked thanks as he ran off to be reunited with his parents.

"Monsters such as yourself have no place anywhere in the universe," said the masked hero. "I am Tuxedo Mask, in the name of the Elysion, I will punish you!"

"Well, it appears I finally have a worthy advisory then," mocked Saix. He dismissed the second Nobody just as the airport's security arrived with police officers. Saix created a transparent wall that would block them from interfering with their battle. "No with that taken care of, let us see who'll leave as the victor!"

Saix summoned his giant claymore, which was a thick, silver sword with blue lining all around the edges. He swung the handle around before rushing towards an unarmed Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask armed himself with a rose, which he flung after the blue haired man. The rose was torn apart by the claymore and was going for Tuxedo Mask's chest until the Staff of Kings came into play.

Tuxedo Mask guarded himself from Saix's attack with his staff. The Golden Crystal on top added to his defense, which he used to push Saix away from him. Tuxedo Mask transformed the staff into a longsword to make it easier for him to fight. He didn't want to summon his Keyblade because he knew that Sora would need it more than him.

Plus, Tuxedo Mask wasn't expecting to make it out of this battle alive, but he was expecting to at least take Saix down with him.

"Forgive me, Sora," whispered Tuxedo Mask. "I will always be with you, even in death."

Tuxedo Mask gathered his Twilight powers as he rushed after Saix, while Saix absorbed Lunar energy to strengthen him.

The two powers raced after each other, colliding at the halfway point.

Energy shattered the barrier that Saix created with an explosion going off that blew apart the airport windows and created a mess as everything was thrown into chaos, leaving the victor of the fight unknown as a lone figure emerged from the smoke.

The officers took cautious steps back as they waited to see who it was.

"It looks like I won, after all."

Saix emerged from the smoke with hardly a scratch on him. He tossed Tuxedo Mask's body on the ground, revealing a half dead man that had lost his Star Seed. Saix raised the golden Star Seed in his hand, which took the form of the Golden Crystal, a truly marvelous gem.

Laughter left Saix's throat as Tuxedo Mask's body faded into ether as the Animate disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

END!

I Sorry for killing Riku, but...he just had to die for what's going to happen next! Sorry!

On the next chapter, it's a wedding! Hana and Peruru finally have their long awaited wedding with everyone happy to attend. Meanwhile, news of Riku's death reaches everyone, leaving their group incomplete and in pain. As the wedding continues, Larxene attacks to ruin this happy day, forcing the Solar System Sailors, Starlights, and Prince Xeikm to reveal their identities to one another! Find out what happens in **A White Wedding!**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: WOO! I'm so excited about this chapter. I hope you all love it because I really worked hard on it! Please enjoy it! And don't forget to read Once In A Blue Moon! Read and review!

**A White Wedding:**

A pain unlike any other grabbed onto Sora's heart, pulling at it until he could no longer bare it. It was the middle of the night when Sora's heart began to explode with pain that no foe could ever administer to him. No villain could inflict such bodily pain against him. His heart was being torn apart by a great lost that was being forcibly taken from this world.

"RIKU!" Sora cried out in his sleep. "RIKU NO! RIKU!"

Chibi Chibi stood at the edge of Sora's bed, looking up at the young man with great concern. The bedroom door flew open with Roxas coming in as his brother thrashed about in his bed. Roxas dropped himself to his knees and managed to grab onto Sora's wrists, while his brother continued to cry out in pain.

Their parents came rushing in next, wondering what could possibly wrong with him. Their mother took Chibi Chibi in her arms, while their father went over to Sora's side to help Roxas in calming the brunet down. Sora refused to listen though as he continued to scream bloody murder, still trapped in his sleep.

"Wake up, Sora!" Roxas finally shouted, smacking his brother across the face.

Sora finally opened his tear filled eyes, his body still quivering with utter pain. Roxas leaned over towards his brother and tried to ask what happened to him. "My heart hurts," cried Sora. "It's Riku…I just know it is. Something terrible has happened to him."

Roxas turned to his parents and asked them to get a glass of water for Sora. Their parents left the room, leaving the brothers alone for a moment. Roxas made sure they were gone before closing his eyes and trying to sense any sign of Riku's energy. He pulled his mastery of the Keyblade into the ether in hopes of picking up Riku's trail from somewhere.

It was all blank though; there was no sign of Riku's spirit anywhere on the Earth.

"Goddess," whispered Roxas. "Sora, I think you're right…I can't sense Riku at all."

"Galaxia," was all Sora needed to say.

The brothers looked out the window; just knowing in their hearts that Sailor Galaxia must've found who Riku was and got to him.

Chibi Chibi wandered into the bedroom again, looking at the brothers as a tear began to flow from the small child's eye.

* * *

Terra felt the death of star, which forced him to awaken from his sleep. He literally jumped out of the bed, his privates flapped against him as he ran out nude, which scared Victor to death as he forced him to wake up too. Victor watched as Terra ran towards the window and felt the inevitable destruction that would take their planet's life.

"What's wrong, Terra?" asked Victor.

"It's Riku," said Terra. "I can't feel his Star anymore…it's gone."

"Does that mean he's dead?"

"I believe so."

Victor went to Terra's side, covering himself with the bedsheet since he was completely nude. He held onto Terra's arms as thoughts of the planet's death frightened him to death. He didn't want to lose Terra now that it took so long for him to find him.

Terra looked back at Victor with a soft sight escaping his lips. If he was going to die tonight then he was happy that he could at least perish with the one who he loved beside him. Terra then turned back to the window to see the scene unfold before him.

The lights of the city began to die and the elements began to surge as the coming destruction came, but a wave of energy countered the coming end.

Terra felt a power that was equal to Riku spare the planet from doom that he recognized at once.

"What just happened now?" asked Victor, wondering why the planet wasn't destroyed yet.

"He was able to stop the destruction," said Terra.

"Sora?" Victor asked, looking up to Terra.

"No, someone who's powers are tied to the Earth," Terra said with relief.

* * *

In the headquarters of the Shadow Galactica, Xemnas sat at his throne with Larxene and Xaldin bowing before him. Xigbar arrived from a Dark Corridor then quickly took his position behind the two. Xemnas focus his attention on Larxene with bolts of dark energy gathering around his angry figure.

"You are a disappointment to me, Larxene," said Xemnas.

"Forgive me, Lord Galaxia," said Larxene. "I promise that I won't fail you again, now that I uncovered the light of a Sailor Soldier."

Xemnas raised a curious eyebrow with Xaldin and Xigbar did as well. They all watched the confident smirk that grew on Larxene's face as she approached her Superior. She informed him that she already had a trap set up to capture that boy's Star Seed, which she assured her Superior, would hold one of the crystals he was searching for.

Xemnas didn't believe a word that Larxene said. He knew that she would fail him again just as Vexen did before her; she was a failure who could not be relayed. "Go then, Larxene," said the Superior. "Find this Star Seed that you're so sure of."

Larxene nodded her head as she disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

Meanwhile, a second Corridor opened up with Saix taking a step out of this one.

"Superior," said Saix, "I have found the Star Seed you told me to locate. I was able to claim the Earth Prince's crystal."

Saix held the crystal in his hand, presenting it to his lord. The golden light of the crystal illuminated the dark space, which fueled the Superior with much joy. Xemnas rose from his thrown to claim the crystal that was presented to him, raising it up to the sky.

"A true Star Seed," said Xemnas. "The Sailor Crystal of Earth, it shines so beautifully. I'm glad that someone around here can actually succeed around here."

Xigbar and Xaldin watched Saix getting pampered by Xemnas with disgust present on their faces.

* * *

The Tomoe household became the center of their universe for the day. The backyard of the mini mansion was being touched up to fit the wedding of Peruru and Hana Yosei. The wedding planner had all the help running around in a million different directions as they tried to have everything done before the main event could begin.

The first thing that needed to be taken care of was the gazebo and the sits from the actual ceremony. Then there was the tent that would house the reception. All the chairs and tables needed to be set up, and the food needed to be ready to go by the time the ceremony was over. With only an hour before the show could begin, they were all pressed for time.

As this was going on, the Tomoe house was command central for everyone to finish getting dressed. The guys took up the living room and dining room since they really didn't need the special privacy like the girls did. Hana and the girls would be upstairs, getting ready for the big day since Hana's dress needed to be kept a secret in order not to get bad luck. Both Hana and Peruru were excited about the day when Terra called everyone downstairs.

Hana snuck downstairs, wearing only a robe with her hair finished. Kairi and Naminé went running in behind her. Peruru picked Rain up, who was busy running around with one of his toys. Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Squall, Cloud, Marluxia, and Axel were already there. Lexaeus and Zexion came in not long after that with Victor guiding them in with Chibi Chibi in Lexaeus's arms. Victor walked back out, saying that he was going to check on their guests, which included the disguised prince.

"You all felt that light the other day, am I correct?" asked Terra.

"It was Chibi Chibi," said Sora. "Somehow, Chibi Chibi became a Sailor Soldier when he touched my Tiare when Aluminum Siren was trying to kill me. He gave me so much power that I managed to overpower her."

"Well, that explains what that light was then," said Ax. "It was the birth of a new star."

"There's something else though," Roxas said, interrupting them. He looked over at Sora, who simply nodded his head before walking away. Roxas made sure his brother was gone before sharing this piece of information with the others. "Sora woke up screaming for Riku, this morning. He said that something horrible happened to him and when I tried to sense Riku, I couldn't find him any trace of him on the planet."

Everyone looked at Roxas, in shock, wondering what this could possibly mean.

Leave it to Terra though to know the answer and explain the situation. He took a few steps forward as he began to explain what must've happened to their friend. "The Organization found Riku and they…killed him," he announced. Everyone shared a horrified look on their face, unable to believe that it was possible for Riku to be dead. He gave out a heavy sigh, explaining that it had to be true. "Riku's Star Seed was taken and no doubt that Sailor Galaxia has added it to his collection by now."

"Poor Sora," whispered Demyx. "He knew that his true love was dead the moment his life was taken."

"We have to stop Sailor Galaxia," said Hana. "We can't let him get away with taking Riku from us! We should cancel the wedding until we stop that monster."

"No!" Sora returned, having listened to everything they had to say. He kept his distance only because he didn't want to hear about losing Riku, again. But he wouldn't allow his friends make this sacrifice for his sake. He fought back his tears and heartache for Riku to say what he needed to say to his friends. "The wedding has to continue," said Sora. "Riku would want that more than anything. We need to enjoy this day because this could very well be our last day all together."

"Sora," whispered Peruru. "We don't mind, honestly."

Sora shook his head, refusing to let the wedding be cancelled. "This is your day," he told Hana and Peruru. "We need to continue this wedding to bring more good into this world."

"Speaking of good," interrupted Zexion. "How is the Earth still alive? When all the other Crystals were taken from their respective planets, the world died."

"I was wondering the same thing," said Naminé.

"I can explain that," said Terra. "It's because of Peruru that the Earth is still alive. He is Sailor Elysion, meaning his powers come from the Earth, itself. Although, he is the Sailor from the Parallel Moon, when Riku died, Peruru was chosen as Riku's replacement so his crystal now fuels the planet with the life needed to keep it going."

"Well, that's interesting," said Kairi.

"I didn't know I was so special," laughed Peruru.

"You are now," Squall tried to joke.

"Let's continue this day for Riku," said Lexaeus.

"In his honor," laughed Rain.

"Honor!" said Chibi Chibi.

Everyone tried to smile as they resumed their preparations for the wedding, but found it to be slightly difficult on the account of losing one of their closest friends only hours before.

* * *

After the depressing news about Riku, it was hard for everyone to continue on with the wedding knowing that their friend was dead.

Sora had to be brave though as he told everyone to focus on Hana and Peruru since this was their day. He bit down all his pain so he could be there for his friends on their wedding. He didn't want to be the one to ruin their wedding; he would do his part in making it great.

Everyone finished getting dressed and made their way to the gazebo that was set up special for this day. The guys were all dressed up in their dashing suits, while the girls wore their stunning dresses. Sora, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Naminé, and Tifa were part of the main wedding party so they needed to take their places by the bride and groom. Peruru waited for Hana to come, wearing his white tuxedo that matched with his groom's men. The girls wore the blue dresses of Hana's choice that the girls were grateful that didn't make them hideous.

Over at the chairs, friends and family gathered for the ceremony to begin. A few members of Peruru's human family arrived the day before for this special day. The same went with Hana and her family with her Uncle Cid missing because he was going to escort the bride. Lexaeus had Rain sitting on his lap, who was pointing at the pretty stage and he was extremely excited about his daddy's wedding. The Gullwings were there with Shuyin, hoping that nobody would go insane about their presence.

Then there was Xigbar, wearing his tuxedo and had a happy Demyx hanging onto his arm. Their date the other day had been wonderful. Xigbar took Demyx to a lovely restaurant that seemed too classy and the food was expensive, but Xigbar paid for everything. Demyx made up for his kindness by inviting him to the wedding as his date. Obviously, Xigbar accepted and here he was as Demyx's date for the wedding. The others were impressed and surprised, wondering just who this mysterious Xigbar was.

The ceremony was about to begin just as Larxene showed up and waited to begin her plans.

The playing of the piano led to everyone to rise up as they welcomed the bride. Hana came down the aisle, looking simply stunning in her dress with her arm around Cid's. Cid wore his military uniform as he escorted his precious niece down the white path that was littered with cheery blossoms.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Cid.

He released Hana from his hand, kissing her on her cheek, and then went to take his seat. After that, the wedding truly began as the priest gave his speech about the unity the two were about to forge. The love they shared would only grow with time and they would be a part of each other's lives even after death.

"Do you, Peruru, take this woman to be your bride? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse until death do you part."

"I do," said Peruru.

"And do you, Hana, take this man to be your husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse until death do you part?"

"I do," said Hana.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peruru and Hana smiled as they leaned towards each other, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. Applause filled the air as everyone rose up from their seats to cheer them both on. Smiles plastered onto their faces as they shared a happy moment with each other, despite the times of discord they were living in.

* * *

With the ceremony over, the reception could begin which lured all the guests to their seats as they prepared to enjoy themselves. Small talk filled the air as the DJ finished setting up his equipment, while The Scouts went over to the stage to perform. Axel took his position as lead vocalist with Demyx picking up the bass, Zell at the guitar, and Tifa on the drums.

"Would the bride and groom report to the dance floor please?" said Demyx. "We are about to begin your first dance."

Applause came with Hana and Peruru arriving to the middle of the dance floor, taking their positions as the band began to play before they started to slow dance.

"We were both young when I first saw you," said Axel. "I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air."

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know that I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles and your daddy said stay away from Juliet and you were crying on the staircase begging me please don't go, and you said…"

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes."

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while. 'Cause I was Romeo, you were a scarlet letter. And your daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me, you were begging me please don't go and you said…"

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes. Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes."

"Oh oh. You got tired of waiting wondering if I was ever coming around. Your faith in me was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town, and you said…"

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

"I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, marry me Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
it's a love story baby just say yes."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

Applause filled the air with The Scouts thanking everyone for coming to the wedding as Hana and Peruru returned to their seats. The DJ gave the signal that he was finished setting everything up so the band left the stage with applause following them as they left. Even the Gullwings had to admit that they were pretty good, maybe even good enough to open for them someday. Shuyin said he would see what he could do as he began to take a sip from his glass of wine.

The reception resumed with a bang as the salad and bread were brought out to the individual tables to feed the party guests. This joyous day couldn't be stopped, which was sickening to Larxene as she remained in her disguise at one of the tables. Even Xigbar felt a little uneasy with all the happy feelings in the slightly chilly tent, but Demyx's warm smile seemed to fix all of that.

Xeikm sat at a table with Terra, Victor, the Tsukino family, Cid, and even his father. Xeikm prayed that his illusion would last and that his father wouldn't recognize him at all. He couldn't afford to expose himself right now, not in the middle of someone's wedding. That would be very rude of him to do and it would risk the Organization attacking.

"So, Mike is it?" said Ansem. "Just where are you from?"

"Here," Xeikm said, quickly. "I just…lost my family and have no means to survive. Victor was kind enough to take me in and Terra agreed."

"Well, we do have a spare bedroom since Reks left," said Ikuko. "You could always stay with us if you need. Speaking of Reks, Terra, how is your son doing? I can't believe she took full custody of Reks and took him to England."

"I can't either," Terra said, playing on with the illusion they created to explain Reks's disappearance. "But he is doing well in London. He learned how to speak English and German, and he even joined the football team at his school."

"That a boy!" Kenji cheered on, already half drunk. "He'll be a star just like his uncle!"

Ikuko only shook her head as she took the rest of her husband's drink away from him, while everyone else in the table continued to laugh.

At another table, Tidus and Yuffie were lucky enough to sit with the Gullwings and their manager. But they didn't really give a damn about Shuyin, well Yuffie paid some attention to him since she was shocked by how much he looked like Tidus. Tidus had his sights on Yuna though, who he shamelessly attempted to flirt with.

"So you've known Sora since primary school?" said Yuna.

"Yeah, I always had to tutor him until Zexion came around," said Tidus. The fond memories of the old days drifted into his mind. He made sure to keep the ones that involved his past with Kairi as far back as he possibly could though. No sense in bringing back those painful memories. "You see, I was a total geek up until eighth year then I got hot and popular, but I still retained a brain!"

Yuna just smiled as she brushed her hair over the strap of her black dress. Each of the Gullwings wore a black dress, but styled very differently. Hers was a traditional, black dress that covered her up appropriately. "Well, I wouldn't say you were hot," said Yuna, "but you are kinda cute." She emphasized this point by placing her hand on top of his, making Tidus blush. Yuna had a little color added to her face as well as she felt a slight tingle of electricity from that skin contact.

Shuyin raised an eyebrow at Yuna and Tidus before taking a sip from his wine.

Rikku and Paine turned to each other, biting their tongues before they said something stupid.

Kairi saw this though and felt furious to see Tidus so openly flirting with someone else. Sure, they were no longer a couple, but it still hurt her a lot to see him like this. She had to keep that pained bottled up though because she didn't want to make a scene at someone else's wedding, but she would get him back for this on a later date.

She spun away from the table she was going to and nearly crashed into the poor, wedding photographer. She nearly spilled her drink on him too, but was graceful enough not to add insult to a potential injury. "I'm sorry!" she said, softly. "I didn't mean to do that."

The photographer sighed with relief, grateful to know that his equipment was damaged. She didn't crashed into him, but hit his bag which he was mostly concerned for. "No harm no foul," said the young man. He ran a hand through his black hair which was slicked back as he collar of the black suit he wore. He also had a ring of black eyeliner around his eyes with black nail polish coating his nails. "Just promise that you'll be a little more careful next time, miss."

"Just call me Kairi," she said, smiling at him. She had to admit that the guy was fairly hot. He totally had her weak in the knees with that rockstar look of his that she always had a weakness for.

"Joseph," the young man said, introducing himself.

Before anything else could be said though, Nobodies began to appear and attack the reception. Dusks, Creepers, and Dancers appeared from thin air before they started to attack the guests. Panic hit everyone as the guests tried to flee from the scene, trying to escape from these creatures.

"Shit!" whispered Kairi.

* * *

While everyone tried to flee in the chaos, the Sailors and the Keyblade Masters stuck around to do damage control. They tried to get rid of everyone who they could and take them to safety before anyone could be hurt. It took for what seemed like forever before they could finally remove the civilians from the area with the only ones who stuck around were Victor, Shuyin, Ansem, and the still disguised Xeikm. Xeikm cowered behind Ansem and Shuyin as he feared that his secret had been found out and the Organization caused all this destruction just to get to him.

Xigbar had left with Zack dragging him away, while Tifa ran with Aerith and the baby. Xigbar tried to hide the smile that wanted to grow on his face as he figured that somebody at the wedding must've had this Star Seed that Larxene was so desperately looking for. He couldn't believe that she was so foolish and desperate to attack in the open like this, but figured it was for the best.

Back at the ruins of the tent, the entire thing was destroyed by the Nobodies before a fierce bolt of lightning forced them to stop. The Nobodies ceased their action, while the Sailors kept their guard up, wondering when the main event was about to begin. The Gullwings stayed as well with Victor trying to pressure them into leaving before they got hurt.

A Corridor of Darkness opened up at the center of the ruined tent with Sailor Aluminum Siren stepping out of it. There was a small bundle in her hands, which they all wondered what that could possibly be before the Animamate finally showed off her trophy. In her arms was an unconscious Rain who was now her prisoner.

Peruru nearly ran after the woman when Terra stopped him just as a Dancer appeared in front of them. His blood was boiling at the woman who even dared to lay a hand on her son. He wanted her head for that, he wouldn't allow her to get away without facing a serious punishment from him.

"Such a cute kid," Aluminum Siren said, playing with his hair. This began to stir Rain from his sleep with the boy panicking as he looked at the face of his kidnapper. He tried to worm his way out when she drew one of her knives and held it at his throat. "Now, I know you're here, Sora Tsukino. I will let the boy go in exchange for your Star Seed. Am I understood?"

Sora pushed himself away from block that Lexaeus and Cloud formed over the brunet. He rushed forward with Dusks surrounding him, trying to grab onto his arms. "Let him go!" Sora shouted as he twisted away from him. The Dusks caught him though and one even foolishly grabbed onto his Moon Article that he wore to replace the flowers for his coat pocket. Silver rays of light began to flash from the golden Article, blasting the Dusk back into the nothingness from wince it came.

Aluminum Siren began to laugh as she looked at the light with great pride. Her tight on Rain grew only stronger as she brushed her knife against his cheek, causing the boy to cry out in pain as blood began to pour from his cheek. "That light, the light of a true star!" laughed the Animamate. "I knew you were the one I was looking for, Sora…or should I say, Sailor Moon!"

The Gullwings, Shuyin, and Xeikm's eyes widened with shock as they heard what the Animamate had to say.

Sora's eyes lit up with fear as the others bore a similar expression. His identity had been discovered by their enemy, which was never a good thing. It would mean certain doom for them all unless he got rid of Aluminum Siren, but in order to save Rain then he had to give himself up.

"Sora!" cried out Peruru. "Please, do something!"

At this point it took Terra, Axel, Marluxia, Demyx, Squall, and Hana to keep Peruru from running off to attack Aluminum Siren on his own.

Yuna just shook her head as she summoned her Sailor Change Star, while Paine and Rikku tried to stop her. Her suspicions were confirmed when Aluminum Siren said that Sora was Sailor Moon, she had known it to be true all along. Now, she was going to do something good and save Rain before Sora had to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Fighter Star Power!" shouted Yuna.

Light flooded over her being as she quickly transformed into Sailor Star Fighter, surprising everyone in the process.

"Idiot," said Paine. "Maker Star Power!"

"I guess we're ditching the secret," said Rikku. "Healer Star Power!"

A similar light flashed over Rikku and Paine as they too transformed into Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. The Sailor Starlights gathered around each other, ready to fight the enemy with everyone shocked by this transformation. Even Aluminum Siren wasn't expecting this as she continued to hold onto Rain.

Nobodies began to swarm around the Starlights, which prompted Sora to do something about it. Although, he was still in shock from learning the Gullwings were the Starlights, he couldn't allow Rain to suffer because he failed to act. "I won't allow anyone to suffer! Everyone, transform!" he shouted. "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Zexion.

"Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Axel.

"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Squall.

"Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Demyx.

"Uranus Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Lexaeus.

"Neptune Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Cloud.

"Pluto Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Terra.

"Saturn Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Marluxia.

"Sakura Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Hana.

"Elysion Eternal Crystal Power!" shouted Peruru.

"Keyblade Eternal Power!" shouted Roxas.

"Destiny's Embrace Power!" shouted Kairi.

"White Mage Power!" shouted Naminé.

Countless rays of light filled the ruins of the tent as everyone transformed into Sailor Soldiers. The Starlights and Shuyin were frozen with shock, while Xeikm was paralyzed with the joy that filled his heart. He couldn't believe that they were all Sailor Soldiers, the same Soldiers that were destined to restore the balance and break the Eternal Cycle. It brought him so much joy now that he knew he was in the right hands.

Aluminum Siren had loosened her grip on Rain enough almost so he could escape her clutches. Her knife was dangling from the side, which meant that unless she reacted quick then Rain could run away from her. He stood still though since he feared that she would strike faster than he could run.

As the light dimmed out, the Sailor Soldiers and their friends were standing together to fight the Animamate and her Nobodies.

Sailor Moon released a sonic blast of energy that pushed the Dusks that tried to restrain him away, while Sailor Elysion moved with speed unlike any other. Using his fairy abilities, Elysion rushed towards Aluminum Siren, pulling Rain away from her grip. Aluminum Siren looked back to see her bait had been taken from her and was pissed as Elysion took Rain to Victor for safety.

"Nobodies, attack the Sailors and the humans!" shouted an enraged Aluminum Siren.

The Sailors and their mystical companions were able to handle the Nobodies, but Victor and the others were left vulnerable to an attack. There wasn't enough time for one of the Sailors or the Masters to rush to their aid, but there was already somebody there that could do something. Xeikm said to hell with his disguise as he pushed himself into harm's way.

"Get back here, Mike!" said Ansem. "It's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself, father," Xeikm said, losing the disguise. Ansem was left standing there with his mouth hanging open as he saw his son for the first time in years. Rain hid himself in Victor's chest, crying his little heart out, while the young man watched with equal surprise.

Xeikm ran a hand through his black and blue hair, gathering his magic for an attack. A series of fireballs began to circle around him as the young prince conjured his magic to obliterate the Dusks that were coming after him. Without saying a word, Xeikm launched the attack and blew the Nobodies away with the storm of fire.

By that time, the White Mage managed to arrive to provide support, with the others unaware of what just happened a few feet behind them.

* * *

The Eternal Sailor Soldiers battle against the Nobodies began with a bang. The Sailors and their companions ran in various directions, dodging the blows that the Nobodies were trying to administer to them. Sailor Aluminum Siren watched the chaos unfold as the Sailors tried to squash the Nobodies that attempted to swarm them like mosquitoes.

The White Mage continued to guard the others, trying to give the four of them a chance to escape from the fight. If they made it back to the house then they would be safe, she already had a protection spell placed around it since Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow broke into the Tsukino household. The Sorceress blasted her foes with fire and lightning, washing them away before the creatures could do any harm.

"Magic Star Rush!" shouted the White Mage as she hurled a star after a Dancer that tried to attack Victor and Rain. The star blew the Nobody apart with ease, giving the two of them a chance to escape. Rain thanked the Mage, while Victor quickly got the boy into the house, coughing up a storm along the way. Xeikm blew a gust of wind against the incoming Nobodies, while Ansem dragged him into the house as well.

The White Mage sighed with relief that they were all safe before turning her attention back on the fight.

Star Maker and Star Healer stood with Venus and Mars as a group of Nobodies tried to swarm around them. They were Creepers who transformed into swords and tried to slice each of them apart with their blades. Each one armed themselves with their weapons, using them to block the Nobodies' attack with ease.

Venus pushed a Creeper aside before playing a few chords on his Sitar. Metallic energy began to gather around him as he called upon his lesser ability. "Venus Eternal Metallic Strum!" he shouted. Waves of metallic energy penetrated the air, blowing the Creepers away in the process.

Star Healer brought her daggers together, gathering surges of electrical energy. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" she shouted. Bolts of fiery lighting streaked across the air, blasting her group of Creepers.

Star Maker swung her giant sword around, dragging it through the ground as well. "Star Gentle Uterus!" she shouted. Spheres of energy began to surround her before she sliced her blade through the air, causing the attack to launch after the Nobodies, blowing them apart.

Mars gathered his fiery energy into his being, while his Chakrams spun around him. "Mars Eternal Spirit Burn!" he shouted. The fiery build up of energy was released within an instant. His fiery aura merged with his weapons, creating a powerful shockwave that blasted the remaining foes to ash.

Mercury, Saturn, Sakura, Jupiter, and their Keybearer friends found themselves working all together for this one. Saturn and Jupiter led them through a crowd of Nobodies that consisted of various Dusks, Creepers, and Dancers. The Dusks would try to worm their way into their circle to throw their legs at them, but the Keybearer and Lady Keybearer would be one them every time.

"Back off!" shouted Mercury as he summoned his Lexicon. He spun the book around in his hands, generating a chilling cyclone of water. "Mercury Eternal Chilling Whirlpool!" He flung the whirlpool from his Lexicon to drown the Creepers that tried to attack him.

Sakura used her Floral Scepter to punish the Dusks that went after her. A pink orb appeared at the very top which she used to keep them back. "Sakura Eternal Blossom Rain!" she shouted. The orb exploded with a countless array of Sakura petals striking down her foes.

Saturn decided to join in on the fun as well as he released his power. "Saturn Eternal Doom Strike!" he shouted. A pink blade grew from his Scythe, which he used to hack away at his foes.

Jupiter joined him as well, gathering lighting into his Gunblade. "Jupiter Eternal Lion's Thunder!" he shouted. He created a lion-like figure from the lightning, allowing it to charge after the Nobodies.

The Lady Keybearer swung her Destiny's Embrace forward as a group of Dancers circled around her. "Destiny's Meteor Shower!" she shouted. She fired a few bullets of light after the Dancers, blasting them into nothing.

The Keybearer threw himself above the Lady Keybearer, using his powers for the cleanup. "Eternal Light Beam Showdown!" he shouted. His gathered light in to his Keyblades before he released them as streams of light from Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Elysion was trapped in a circle with Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. They were surrounded by the majority of the Nobodies and were unable to escape to help Sailor Moon and Star Fighter. Elysion was the first to act, being the angriest of them all for what Aluminum Siren threatened to do to his son and for running his wedding.

"Elysion Eternal Dazzling Spell!" shouted Elysion. He played his flute, releasing explosive symbols that blew up around the Nobodies.

"Pluto Eternal Key Storm!" shouted Pluto. He swung his Keyblade forward, releasing golden chains that chased after his foes.

"Uranus Eternal Boomerang Hawk!" shouted Uranus. His Axe Sword was consumed by wind, which circled around to bash his foes.

"Neptune Eternal Buster Wave!" shouted Neptune. He ripped his Buster Sword in two with ocean water swirling around the blades as he sliced his foes apart.

All that was left now was to dispose of Sailor Aluminum Siren who was facing Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. Aluminum Siren was armed with her Foudre, using her abilities to warp around them to slice them into pieces. The Sailors were able to dodge the Animamate's attack though, which grew difficult as she only got faster with every passing second.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter shouted, firing a beam of light from her gun.

Star Fighter managed to hit Aluminum Siren in the shoulder just as her Teleport Rush came to an end. Aluminum Siren yelped with pain as she slid across the snowy ground, cursing her luck as snow began to fall around her. It wasn't going to be that easy for them though, she swore upon that as she gathered her strength.

Lightning began to streak across the sky as Aluminum Siren brought the lightning down to her hands. "Mega Volt!" she shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning after Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon brought his arms together, projecting a silver wall of magic from the Crescent Moon on his forehead. "Moon Limit Barrier!" he shouted. Aluminum Siren's attack was persistent though, nearly penetrating the power that Eternal Sailor Moon projected. He endured though with the Eternal Tiare now in his hand.

The others began to gather around her, ready to fight Siren with everything they had in them.

Aluminum Siren wasn't about to let it end like this. "Voltic Rush!" she shouted. Lighting consumed her entire being as the blades of her knives grew longer. She rushed all around the Sailors with such remarkable speed as she used her ultimate attack. She sliced through their defenses forcing everyone of them to fall to their knees, vulnerable to another attack.

Sakura was especially injured during the attack as she tried her hardest to fight though the Animamte's attack. She collapsed onto the ground with blood flowing freely as the Keybearer and Lady Keybearer attempted to heal everyone at once. Her wounds were far more severe though, which prompted the White Mage to rush to her side.

Sailor Elysion watched the pain that his wife suffered through and pushed all his pain away. He knew only fury and rage at this point, pissed at what the Organization did to his friends, and even more furious what they threatened to do to his family. "You'll pay!" shouted Elysion as he summoned his Dream Flute. He swung it around in his hand, glaring at Aluminum Siren with rage.

"Please boy," laughed the Animamate, "you can't hurt me with your pretty flute."

"Yes I can!" said Elysion. His Summon Spirit, Carbuncle, appeared beside him to lend him strength. The tiny mouse gave Elysion the strength he needed to repay the Animamate for everything she did to them. "Carbuncle will fight with me! Feel my fury!" Elysion's fairy wings began to grow from his back as he brought the flute to his lips. "Elysion Eternal Dream Killer!" he shouted, angrily.

He began to play a harsh melody from his flute, generating a black sphere from the end of his flute. The sphere only grew larger before releasing bolts of black lightning that would lash out at Aluminum Siren, to inflict severe damage as his mystical abilities, his fairy powers, and Sailor powers merged as one. Countless bolts of black lightning streaked across the yard, which Aluminum Siren attempted to block by firing lightning of her own.

Their attacks met halfway, showing that they were both too evenly matched to do any real damage.

That's when Sailor Moon made his move. He wouldn't allow Elysion do all of this on his own, he had a promise to himself that he needed to keep. "I swore to protect everyone and that's what I'll do!" he shouted. He used the Eternal Tiare's new power, growing the scepter longer as feathers and silver light began to surge around him. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Sailor Moon's attack joined with Elysion's attack, creating a powerful force that not even Aluminum Siren could have hopes to compete against. The powers of the Moon and Elysion became one to inflict maximum damage to the Animamate. Aluminum Siren's lightning was shattered into pure nothingness as the black lightning and silver light attacked her, bringing about severe pain to her.

An explosion went off, which everyone assumed meant that she was dead, but once the smoke had cleared there was still a trail as a Corridor of Darkness sealed itself.

* * *

In the Dark Dimension, Sailor Aluminum Siren returned to Xemnas without the Star Seed that she had promised him. The battle against the Sailors of the Milky Way did more damage to her then she could've anticipated, but that was all right. Now, she knew the civilian identities of all the Sailor Soldiers. She could ensure her survival with this usual information.

At least that's what she believed when she approached Xemnas's golden throne.

Xemnas leaned his back against the seat, resting both his arms on the armrests. He glared at Aluminum Siren, looking for any indication that she returned with the Star Seed that she promised him. "You've returned empty-handed, Sailor Aluminum Siren," said their Superior. "I knew that this mission was too much for someone as pathetic as you."

A Corridor of Darkness opened up with Sailor Lead Crow rushing to her side. He bowed before his lord as he attempted to plead for the continuation of his partner's life. "Please, Lord Galaxia, spare her once more," pleaded Lead Crow. "I can assure you that she won't fail again. She understands the ramifications of her failures."

"Silence, Sailor Lead Crow," said Xemnas. "I will no longer tolerate her. She is no longer useful to me. Is there anything you have to say for yourself, Siren?"

"I wasn't expecting all the Sailor Soldiers," she said, simply. "I never believed they would all be attending the same wedding. It was not my fault, Superior."

Xemnas shook his head, tired of hearing that terrible excuse. The golden bracelets on his wrists began to glow as he gathered his power to return her into the Nothingness. "You need to learn to take responsibility for your mistakes," said the Superior. "Say hello to Vexen for me!"

Before Aluminum Siren could even mention that she learned the civilian identities of the Sailors, she was forced onto her feet by Xemnas's powers. A column of red light began to consume her being as her bracelets began to tug away from her. She begged for Xemnas to forgive her, even Lead Crow tried to beg for forgiveness as well, but their pleas went unanswered.

Xemnas eliminated Sailor Aluminum Siren just as he did to Sailor Iron Mouse, reducing her into nothing.

Another Corridor of Darkness appeared where she once stood with Xigbar stepping out from it. He looked at the seashell that used to be part of Siren's uniform and shook his head. "Well, it looks like that another one bites the dust," laughed the black and silver haired man. "I guess then I'm up to bat, Superior?"

"Yes, Xigbar," said Xemnas. "Sailor Lead Crow, you will replace Sailor Aluminum Siren, as for you, Xigbar, you shall supervise him in any mission that he needs assistance on."

Sailor Lead Crow didn't bother to disagree with the Superior's orders as he just stared at the bastard that replaced his former companion.

* * *

The wedding was a mess after the battle the Sailors had with the Animamate. Everything was a mess, the guests were gone at this point, and the reception just left a bad taste in everyone's mouth as they grieved for what could've been. What was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives turned out to be a miserable adventure with the wedding being ruined by an unwanted guest. It was also a day of new revelations as the Starlights' identities were revealed and the missing prince had returned.

It still made Hana cry as she knelt down on her dress with tears flowing freely from her face. She didn't give a damn if her makeup was running because this was supposed to be her special day and it had been ruined. She brushed a stray curl out of her face as she looked up to the starry sky, feeling terrible about what just happened today.

Rain ran over to his new mommy, holding onto her as he struggled not to join her in the crying too. He had a little cut on his cheek from where Aluminum Siren scratched him left, but hopefully it wouldn't leave a permanent scar. He held onto her arm, resting his little head against it as he just tried his best to comfort her.

Peruru watched them both from the distance as he held the sorrow in as well as he could. He would like to cry too, but he needed to be strong for them both. He went over to Hana and Rain, kneeling down to hold onto them both. He had been so terrified that he was going to lose them both earlier and his rage for Aluminum Siren was still going strong. He wished her death for nearly taking his family away from him that he had worked so hard to put together in the first place.

"The wedding was ruined," Hana cried. "I can't believe it ended like this."

"The wedding was perfect, Hana," said Peruru. "It's just…the reception didn't end the way we wanted it to. You know what they saw though, the crappier the wedding then the longer the marriage. I'd say we'll be together until the end of time with a wedding like this."

Peruru gave out a forced laugh, while Hana just turned to smile at him. They looked at each other for a long time until Rain just told them to hurry up and kiss already. Rain buried his face into his daddy's chest, not wanting to witness the kissing. Hana and Peruru shared a brief kiss, trying to remember that they loved each other and nothing would change that.

A soft cough caught their attention though, which made the three of them look up. Squall was standing above them with a plate in his hands and a couple of forks. He gave them a weak smile as he knelt down to them, revealing the large piece of wedding cake. "This was all I could salvage," said Squall. "I figured it was big enough for the three of you to share though."

"Thank you, Squall," said Hana.

"Thanks Squall," said Peruru.

Squall just nodded his head as he turned and left to rejoin the others.

Ansem was squeezing the life out of his son, begging his boy to forgive him for not being able to save him from Xemnas. He kept asking how Xeikm was feeling and if he was hurt at all. It took a lot of convincing from the young prince to assure his father that he was perfectly fine. He even promised to explain what happened to him and how he asked later, after this mess was taken care of.

"There's also some things I need to tell you about Xemnas and his Animamates," Xeikm said to the Sailors.

"We'll talk about that later," said Terra. "You just need to focus on recovering, young one."

Xeikm liked the idea of that as he sat down on a chair, relaxing his tired self.

Meanwhile, Sora stood beside his brother as they watched the Gullwings carefully. Lexaeus and Cloud had joined them, glaring wickedly at the newly revealed Starlights. The girls returned the glares back with Shuyin joining them as he tried to convince the girls that it would be best for them to leave now.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine continued to watch these Sailors of Earth, while deciding whether or not they should be trusted. Both parties found it difficult to trust each other with the days growing darker as the forces of Discord began to gather around them. At this point, nobody knew who they could trust with the way things were progressing. It was hard to distinguish friend from foe and Light from Darkness.

Sora could only hope that the Gullwings were truly on their side as they left with Shuyin leading them.

* * *

END!

I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as i did!

On the next chapter, Xaldin takes over where Larxene failed with Xigbar mocking him at every turn. Meanwhile, Xigbar continues his pursuit of Demyx, feeling seduced by his light. As this goes on, a DJ becomes Xaldin's target. Sora tries to recover from the lose of Riku, while Xeikm tells the story of his time as Xemnas's prisoner. Find out what happens in **DJ Solar!**


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! This is a very special chapter for me. It's been two years since I started posting my fan fiction on here AND two years since I've began the KH/SM crossover! I feel so loved by you all for all the wonderful support you give me. I love you all so much and thank you for all the support you gave me these past two years. You're all great! You're all awesome! So keep on faving and reviewing my stories so I can keep on producing the best stories I can for you! P.S. My new fan fic "Once in a Blue Moon" is up so read and review it! So, here's my super anniversary chapter, read and review!

**DJ Solar:**

The aftermath of the wedding seemed to bring more harm than good for the Sailors and their friends. Although, the joy of the wedding did seem to bring them all closer together, it was also the tragedy that took place prior and the learning of the secrets that broke them. They were all affected by the events that took place as they tried to figure out where they could go from there. Their battle against Galaxia and his Animamates was threatening to destroy everything they held dear, which was truly terrifying.

Despite all of this, Hana and Peruru left for their honeymoon a few days ago. Through the encouragement of everyone, the newlyweds left for the countryside to relax a bit before returning to the battle. Rain was staying with the Tsukinos until his parents returned, which meant he spent a lot of time with Ikuko, Chibi Chibi, and Roxas.

Sora was too broken to do much as he just sat around doing nothing. The loss of Riku shattered his soul along with the Gullwings revealing their true identities as the Sailor Starlights. The semester had ended before the wedding so now all Sora could do was just mope in the darkness of his bedroom. He refused to get out, he barely ate, and he only opened the door for the small Chibi Chibi.

Nobody could get through to Sora, and it was utterly depressing.

* * *

"_Watch where you're going, Porcupine Head!"_

"_Another F, Sora? Do you even study at all?"_

"_I'm sorry for getting you involved."_

"_I'm just fixing everything for the baby, Porcupine Head."_

"_We can't be together anymore, Sora."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Our nights out are apparently too much of a distraction for you."_

"_I'll keep Reks safe, go save the world."_

"_Your jealousy is killing me, Sora."_

"_I'll love you no matter what."_

"_I could get you pregnant today so we can get you ready."_

"_I would never give up on us, Sora."_

"_Sora Tsukino, will you marry me?"_

"_When I come home and we defeat the Organization, we're getting married right away."_

Sora sat on the floor of his room, curled into a ball as he played with the engagement ring that Riku gave him before leaving. Now, the ring lost all of its meaning. The promise of the future he would have with Riku was gone now. There would be no Crystal Tokyo, no wedding, and no Reks…that was all gone now. Everything he had been promised for his future was stripped away from him, leaving nothing behind.

Not only this, but the Gullwings who he considered to be friends were really the Starlights. The same Starlights that would rescue them, but promote hostility between the Sailors. He wasn't sure if he could even trust Yuna, Rikku, and Paine anymore. There was no guarantee that the Starlights could be trustworthy, no matter how much Sora wished that they could.

Everything he held dear was falling apart before him. He didn't know what to do and he was just drowning in the misery of it all. He couldn't control his head or heart as the sorrows burning within his heart just ate away at him.

What was the point of any of it now?

Sora got up from the bed and went over to his desk, looking at the picture he had of Riku and himself with Reks. He slowly began to pull the ring from his finger with dried tears staining his slightly tanned face. He dropped the ring on top of the desk, in front of the picture of his no longer family, and slowly began to walk out of his room.

Outside his bedroom window, Luna and Artemis watched with much sorrow as Sora left his soul behind.

* * *

Yuna sat in the dim lighting of their living room with her arms and legs crossed as she thought to herself, alone.

The Gullwings did have a gig that they needed to attend to today, but she had plenty of time until then. Right now, she needed the alone time as she thought about the events that took place only a few days ago. The wedding had been ruined by Sailor Aluminum Siren, she threatened to murder little Rain unless Sora handed over his Star Seed, and then Sora transformed into Sailor Moon. The others began to transform, becoming Keyblade Warriors, the Inner Sailors, the Outer Sailors, the Parallel Sailors, and a Sorceress. The Gullwings revealed their identities as the Starlights, but it was all so shell-shocking.

It was still so much to process in such a short amount of time. Sora was no longer the same person that Yuna had thought he was. He was Sailor Moon, the Sailor Soldier of Truth and Justice; he was the Defender of the Innocent. He was the force of light that was the equal rival to Sailor Galaxia's dark light.

Things had suddenly gotten so much more complicated. She couldn't even begin to understand what Sora may have been thinking about her, especially since he refused to answer her calls. She wanted to try and talk to him about what happened, but Sora wasn't answering her calls for whatever reason. She was positive that the youth hated her with all his soul.

And then there was the matter of Tidus, a young man who made her heart felt warm.

Before she could think about it anymore, the lights turned on as Rikku and Paine entered with Shuyin following after them. The three of them began to surround Yuna at the couch. Yuna immediately took the defensive as she prepared herself for whatever they would throw at her.

"You need to cease thinking about Sailor Moon," said Shuyin. "It is hindering your ability to carry on this mission."

"We need to focus on finding our princess," said Paine. "She is the only thing that matters to us."

"I think your confusing our princess with Sailor Moon," said Rikku. "Our duty is only to her; Sailor Moon is no concern of ours."

Yuna flinched as she listened to what they had to say about her. About how she was failing to look for their princess and how she was only making their mission more difficult. Sora…Sailor Moon was a distraction to them, a distraction for the greater powers. No matter what Yuna would try to save in his defense, the trio would shut her down.

Paine dropped on the sofa across from Yuna with her arms crossed. The red in her eyes looked almost bloodthirsty as she turned to look up to the ceiling. "I hope the battle between Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia escalates further," she announced to everyone. "It'll be the perfect distraction."

Rikku sat beside Paine, looking out the window to face the city. The city was slowly coming to life in the sunlight as dawn became morning. "With Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia wasting all their energy fighting each other then we can find our princess easily," she said. "We won't have to concern ourselves with another attack."

Shuyin continued to stand as he looked away from the girls. He had his eyes closed and focused on the image of his beautiful, brunette princess who he longed to hold in his arms again. Oh how he missed his Princess Lenne. "The battle will be intense," he told the girls. "But we'll be able to find the princess, and then we can leave this planet together and let a winner emerge from the smoke."

"You're all horrible!" Yuna shouted as she jumped from the couch. "Have you forgotten our true duties? We are Sailor Soldiers, first. Our duty is not to our princess, but to the entire universe! We are the Lights that protect the Stars from falling into Darkness! Princess Lenne wouldn't want us to use anyone, especially not Sailor Moon for our own gain. She wouldn't accept this course of action at all!"

Yuna just left it at that as she stormed out of the living room, grabbing her winter coat before slamming the door shut on them all.

* * *

Within the Dark Dimension, Xemnas's remaining Animamates were gathered before his feet for one of their meetings. Xemnas held Riku's crystal in his hands, marveling in the beauty of the golden, double-ended pyramid. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix were knelt to the ground as they waited for what their Superior had to say to them.

"Now that Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Iron Mouse have been disposed off, our ranks have been thinned out a little more," said the Superior. "The Frontier Planet, Earth, has the greatest collection of Star Seeds within the galaxy. All the Sailors there will fuel us with the power that we need to open the path to Kingdom Hearts and attain the ultimate power!"

Xaldin, Xigbar, and Saix agreed with their Superior as they swore their loyalty.

Xemnas rose from his throne with the crystal still in hand. He slowly began to approach his Animamates with a smile burning on his face. "I do not care what you must do to obtain the remaining crystals," he told the trio. "I just want every last crystal to be mine! Kill everyone on the planet if you must and turn them into Phages until you find the true Star Seeds, if you must!"

"Yes, Lord Galaxia," said the Animamates.

"Sailor Lead Crow," Xemnas yelled at the middle man. "You will continue where Aluminum Siren and Iron Mouse have failed me. Sailor Tin Nyanko, you will assist Lead Crow as needed. And Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, you will continue searching for Prince Xeikm."

"Yes, Lord Galaxia!" the Animamates repeated. "Our loyalty is only to you, Lord Galaxia."

"Now go!" shouted Xemnas. "Gather the remaining crystals and bring them to me!"

The trio disappeared into the Corridors of Darkness as they went off to follow Xemnas's orders.

As the Animamates disappeared, Xemnas disappeared into the darkness as well. He appeared into a dark chamber with the crystal still in hand. The dark smile continued to burn on Xemnas's face, while he tossed the crystal into the dark void that lingered in the distance. The crystal's light slowly began to fade away before thousands of twinkling lights appeared in view.

"Soon, my collection will be complete," said Xemnas as a dark shadow appeared behind him. "Soon, I will be complete once more."

The Sailor Crystals of all the Sailors he destroyed began to illuminate at once, while the dark figure behind Xemnas only grew stronger.

* * *

Xeikm was reunited with his father so he was now living with him once more, in this planet that they were now calling their home. He still believed it was the wrong choice to live with Ansem again since he was a prime target for the Organization. If they discovered his location then they would learn that Ansem was still alive as well. Xemnas would personally go after them both, to rip them apart.

Despite this problem, Xeikm had no choice but to live with his father.

The young prince went out to the streets of Tokyo, feeling a sorrowful presence in the air. He knew where to find him, already sensing the broken heart of the eldest Moon Prince. With his magical abilities, he went to Sora's side to attempt to help the broken prince.

Sora was sitting on a park bench, miserable in the cold when a flash of light appeared beside him as Xeikm took form.

Without saying a word, Xeikm sat down beside Sora on the cold bench. Sora didn't bother to look at him, which seemed to worry the prince because this was not the Sora he heard of. His Aunt Aqua told him so much of the energetic and joyful Moon Prince who was destined to lead the universe to a golden age of peace.

"I'm sorry about your fiancé," said Xeikm. "I know it's a difficult loss for you, but I truly believe that we can bring him back."

"Please…just stop now," said Sora. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Xeikm said, sadly. "If you're ever willing to talk, I'll listen, Princess Ventus. You are the only one who can save us and stop the end of everything. You are chosen by the Goddess to stop the darkness within Galaxia. Sora, you are Cosmos's Chosen Warrior, and I'm afraid that Xemnas has been Chosen by Chaos as his Warrior as well. You two are destined to fight and bring an end to everything."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said, weakly. "I really don't care right now, Xeikm. Can you just leave me alone?"

Xeikm frowned as he decided it was best to give Sora his space for now, leaving Sora to sit in the snow.

* * *

Everything was pushed off of the desk with one, easy sweep. The food wrappers and empty bottles littered the floor until they were swept up into the trash can to be properly disposed of. Now, with that taken care of, the desk was free for him to claim as his own.

Xigbar snapped his fingers, creating a change in the space. In a matter of seconds, his personal items appeared on top of the desk now that Larxene's items no longer got in the way. He dropped his suit's coat to the ground before he sat his ass down on the chair and began to roll around his new office with a dark smile growing on his face. Now that his assignment was strictly on Earth, he no longer needed to hang out in that stuffy Dark Dimension with Xemnas and his lapdog.

Before Xigbar could fully enjoy the privacy of his office, a gust of wind blew him off his chair, which caused him to land face first on the ground. Xigbar pulled himself up from the ground with a bitter scowl escaping his lips. He turned back just in time to see that it was Xaldin who attacked him with his stupid affinity for wind. The dark look that grew on the dreadlock headed man would've scared a lesser Animamate, but not him.

"What the fuck was that for, Xaldin!" shouted Xigbar. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Who am I!" roared Xaldin. A gust of wind flashed around him as a large lance formed in his hand. Xaldin grabbed onto the blue and gray, steeled weapon, pointing the tip of the curved blade at his new associate. "You have no right to do what you just did! How dare you insult Larxene's memory in such a manner?"

Xigbar just huffed as he brushed Xaldin's spear away before arming himself. A violet colored, arrow gun appeared in his hand. The sharp tip began to glow purple as he took aim at Xaldin's pretty face. "And how dare you draw arms against your superior!" Xigbar said as he ran a hand through his black and silver ponytail. "I outrank you, Xaldin. If I feel the need to dispose of Larxene's items then so be it, I am above you both."

"Fuck you, Xigbar," hissed Xaldin.

"Same to you buddy," smirked Xigbar. "Don't forget, I'm supposed to _assist _you on your missions, I could just as easily screw them up for you. Xemnas would never have to know, so try not to piss me off, friend."

Xaldin just continued to hiss at Xigbar before turning away to find himself a target.

Xigbar could only laugh as Xaldin left as he returned to his new desk to take a quick nap.

* * *

After Xaldin's lame attempt to prove he had the bigger penis, Xigbar decided to roam around the snowy streets of Tokyo to find something fun to do. Things were getting so boring back in the office since the boring humans were putting on their lame TV programs about the holidays. Seriously, he could use more sex and violence to keep him entertained. Many sexual and violent images came to mind as he just walked down the road to find something interesting.

The snow continued to fall around him, which was starting to give the man a chilly headache. The world he was originally from didn't have snow or cold weather like this. It was a lot more mild with the sun keeping everyone warm and a chilly breeze keeping everyone cool. This planet's weather was too erratic for him to keep up with and just proved to piss him off.

Wishing for a good cup of coffee, Xigbar happened to find himself catching a glimpse of Demyx walking on the opposite end of the sidewalk. That's when a smile began to form on his face as he found himself immediately walking into the blond's direction. Demyx was all alone with his blond hair swaying in the breeze and catching snowflakes in it as he passed. Xigbar couldn't believe just how positively alluring Demyx looked without even trying.

There was an inner light within Demyx that Xigbar found to be very interesting. It drew him in like a moth to a flame, or a cat to cat nip. Xigbar wondered just how strong this boy's Star Seed was, and if it could possibly one that they were searching for. He immediately dismissed that notion since he was positive that Demyx couldn't be a Sailor Soldier; the boy didn't have what it took.

Xigbar jumped in front of Demyx, completely catching the blond by surprise. He wrapped his arm around Demyx's waist as the blond tried to steady his rapid heartbeat. "Wow, kid," said Xigbar, "I didn't know you were so easily frightened. Calm down, it's the holidays, you should be all happy, preaching good will, and shit."

Demyx just smacked Xigbar across the chest as he spun around to face him. The blond broke free from Xigbar's grip as well with his face flushed red. "I'm only easily frightened when creepers sneak up out of nowhere!" he shouted at him. "Why would you scare someone like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack AND why haven't you called me back since the wedding."

Ah, the wedding that proved to be very interesting to Xigbar. Larxene's death was only the topping to that cake and showing up just in time to see the Sailors kick her ass was awesome. However, he failed to make it in time to see the Sailors transform so that would forever remain a secret.

"Sorry about that, love," said Xigbar. "I've just been really busy at the office. I hope you aren't too offended by that."

Demyx just brushed his stray lock aside as he stared into the amber colored eyes. "I suppose I can forgive you," he said, smiling. "Only on one condition though!"

"And what is that?" Xigbar said, leaning closer towards Demyx.

Before Demyx could even say his request, Xigbar leaned in to kiss Demyx on the lips. Xigbar held Demyx by his waist and pulled him closer as Demyx just found himself standing completely still. The contact that their lips brought a great deal of warmth to them both, which made Demyx feel dizzy in the head by the suddenness of it all.

Xigbar pulled away with a large grin growing on his face. He looked at Demyx's paralyzed face, loving the blissful stare that was on the blond's face. Demyx's starry, blue eyes were finally able to focus on Xigbar again with a smile slowly forming on his youthful face.

"You have to take me out on another date," whispered Demyx, "and I demand you buy me some pie."

A chuckle escaped Xigbar's lips as he took Demyx's hand, promising to take him out on that date right now.

* * *

Working at the mall was usually a cool thing, but for Axel it was a living Hell.

He was trapped in a dark tent that was illuminated by a candle with a crystal ball sitting in front of him. He was dressed up as a cheap, fortune teller with clothes that covered him everywhere but his eyes. Even his spiky head was tied down so that it wouldn't run wild. His biggest fear while working here was that somebody would recognize him while they came in for a reading.

Once again, Axel could not believe that his grandfather dragged him into this mess. To bring in more profit for the temple, grandpa set Axel up with this lame ass part-time job at the mall, abusing what psychic abilities Axel did have for their personal gain. It was completely humiliating for Axel to be reduced to this, but he had to help his stupid grandpa out since the band wasn't going anywhere big, anytime soon.

"Stupid gramps!" hissed Axel. "I can't believe he roped me into this."

As Axel continued to spit out curses at his grandfather, a voice alerted him to a customer. Axel quickly silenced himself as the person entered his dark tent. His eyes widened in recognition of this customer, his mind freezing over that somebody like herself would be caught dead in such a place. There was no way an idol would actually go see a fortune teller inside of a mall of all places!

But here Yuna was, waiting to get her fortune read by a disguised Axel.

Yuna just gave a heavy sigh as she placed her hands on the table, staring at the crystal ball. She shook her head as she pushed the chair away. "I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous," she said to Axel. "I shouldn't be here. I can't believe I actually came in here."

"Please," Axel said, masking his voice, "come, and tell me what troubles you. I'm sure I will be able to guide you to the right path."

"Alright," Yuna said, sitting down properly. "There's this boy…I think of him as a friend and recently we discovered things about each other." By the tone of her voice and common sense, Axel could tell she was talking about Sora. He remained silent though that way Yuna could continue because he wanted to know what was going on between them. "He hasn't returned any of my phone calls and I believe that he truly hates me. I just need to know that there's hope that he'll forgive me someday. Is there anything at all you can see in my future?"

Axel just shook his head, suppressing the urge to blurt out unnecessary information. He kept his cool though as he pulled on his sage like wisdom to help the misguided Gullwing. "You are ignoring the obvious decision," said Axel. "You don't need me to read your future to tell you that you need to go and apologize to him. I'm sure a direct apology from you would mean more to him than a sad, phone call."

Yuna started to smile as she smacked herself on the head. "I'm an idiot for not realizing that sooner," she said, jumping to her feet. "I need to tell him how sorry that I am for keeping this a secret!" The chair nearly fell behind her as she thanked the young man for his guidance before running out of the tent.

A heavy sigh escaped Axel, grateful that she didn't recognize him. He thought he could go on break now so he started to undo the flap that covered his face when the tent opened again. Quickly fastening himself back together, Axel braced himself for his next guest when he recognized this one too. Seriously, the gods were conspiring against him! Why would they try so hard to humiliate him so? This lame job was humiliation enough; did they have to throw every person's he's ever met into the mix?

Sora entered the tent with a sorrowful look on his face. He took a seat on the chair that was once occupied by Yuna before looking up to face the fortune teller. "I need your help," he said, softly. Axel was about to say that Sora needed medication when he remembered his place. "I'm losing my grip on everything. I've lost the man that I've loved since I was in junior high, I learned that I can't trust a friend, and my heart keeps breaking at the thought of everything I'm slowly losing. I've never so weak and out of control. I've completely given up on who I am and who I'm meant to be."

Listening to his words and seeing the tears that were slowly streaming out, Axel truly felt pain for his friend. He knew that Riku's death shook Sora to his core, but to see just how deep that core was made the red head want to join him. Axel could feel the spiritual, physical, and emotional suffering that was going on within his friend. He wanted to do something to help and he had something that would help push him out of the rut he was caught in.

"Do not give up on your hopes and dreams, Sora," said Axel. "Even though all seems to be lost, there is still a light at the end of the dark tunnel." He slowly removed the wrapping that covered him, dropping it on the ground. Sora's teary eyes lit up as he saw that the fortune teller was none other than Axel. "The future you were promised will come true, Riku will be brought back to you, and you will have that little boy that drove you completely crazy."

"Axel," whispered Sora.

"You have to take the first step though with this!"

Axel slammed an envelope onto the table, handing it over to Sora. He had full attention to go himself, but Sora needed this way more than he could. There was somebody that the brunet really needed to talk to and she might do a better job at helping Sora to recover his broken soul.

Sora pulled the ticket from the envelope, staring at it with wide eyes.

* * *

The ticket, in a sense, was the Golden Ticket for Sora. The ticket was a pass to go see the Gullwings at an interview with a local, radio DJ at the studio. Axel got the pass because he was a member of the fan club, but he thought since Yuna and Sora really needed to talk that it would do more good to give it to Sora. Of course, Axel didn't say a word of this to Sora because he needed to keep this a secret or else Sora would make a total ass of himself.

Sora ran to the studio, still dressed up as he left the house that morning, and ran to the elevator towards one of the higher floors. He entered the studio just in time to make it to an open seat that was towards the middle. The DJ had just got to his seat with the Gullwings slowly making their way into the room. Within seconds, the room filled with applause as the fans greeted the Gullwings with much excitement as the DJ tried to regain control.

The spiky headed blond pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He started to play with the microphone before turning to face the Gullwings. "Good evening, Tokyo! This is DJ Jack here at the FM No. 10 studios in lovely, downtown Tokyo," announced the young man. "Now, with me today are three, very special guests. You know them, you love them, and you want them! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Gullwings to the studio!"

Even more applause rushed into the room as the Gullwings began to wave at their fans.

Yuna had just turned her head a little more to the left when she caught sight of Sora sitting in the crowd. Her eyes began to water as she dropped her hand to the side, which didn't go unnoticed by Rikku and Paine. The two caught sight of Sora as well, already thinking bad things within their heads.

The interview continued with the Gullwings playing music from their two albums.

It wasn't until the fan letter segment did things get interesting.

"Now, Yuna," said DJ Jack, "why don't you read this fan request so we can play their special song?"

"Sure," Yuna said, picking the letter up. She regretted doing this to a fan, but she needed to make herself known to Sora. She announced the song choice was "Starlight," which DJ Jack quickly began to play. Rikku and Paine just sat there, trying not to show any sign of hatred at the moment. "For a dear friend, I ask that you forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner. I wanted too, but the time was never right. I can only ask that you forgive me so that our friendship may continue because my days are darker without you in it."

The audience was weeping with Yuna's sincere request, while Sora just closed his head and smiled. A piece of his soul was coming back to him again as he listened to Yuna's apology. It was never required, but to hear that someone cared for him so much was enough to slowly pull him from the rut he was trapped in.

He was grateful to her for her compassion.

As the interview came to an end, the fans and DJ Jack began to leave, while Yuna took Sora to the empty waiting room.

"Thank you," Sora said to her. "Thank you for the apology."

Yuna started to smile as she turned to her friend. "I'm glad that we're still friends," she said, honestly. "I thought I lost you when you found out I was Star Fighter. You never returned my calls; I was beginning to think you hated me."

"That's not the reason why," Sora said, softly. "I just…gave up on myself."

"Why?"

Sora didn't get the chance to answer though as Shuyin stormed into the waiting room with Paine and Rikku following behind. Yuna and Sora turned around just in time to be broken apart. Rikku and Paine grabbed hold of Yuna, while Shuyin dragged Sora away. Sora didn't bother to struggle, while Yuna kicked up a storm as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Don't confuse him with Princess Lenne!" said Paine.

"He is insignificant to our mission, Yuna!" said Rikku.

Shuyin dragged Sora towards the door, releasing him just to open the door. "You need to leave now," he said, bitterly. "And you need to stay gone."

Sora couldn't question them though because as he was about to argue, a terrible scream filled the air. A bright light flashed across the sky too that made Sora's entire body chill up. He knew that somebody must've been attacked by an Animamate and quickly took hold of his Eternal Article before running out on his own, free will.

Yuna managed to break free and was going to go with him, but Shuyin blocked the doorway to prevent her from leaving.

* * *

Sailor Lead Crow watched the Star Seed appear above DJ Jack's head. He ruffled his black collar around, waiting for the light of the Star Seed to become a Sailor Crystal. However, the Star Seed blackened within seconds to prove that it wasn't true. A bitter growl escaped his lips as he came face to face with his first failure.

"Damn!" hissed Lead Crow. "You're worthless!"

"Nobody is worthless!" The Animamate swerved back around to see Eternal Sailor Moon standing on top of a vending machine. Sailor Moon had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the villain who attacked the DJ. "I won't allow your evil ways to get away without punishment!" he shouted. "I stand for truth and justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The Animamate shook his head as he summoned one of his lances. He pointed it at Sailor Moon with a grin forming on his face. "Dispose of that bastard, Sailor DJ!" shouted the Animamate. "It is because of you, Sailor Moon, that Sailor Aluminum Siren is dead!"

As Sailor Moon came up with a clever comeback, Sailor DJ made his presence known. This Phage was dressed in a green and yellow suit with an orange collar around his neck. There were two speakers on his shoulders with a visor covering his eyes with green hair flowing freely from his purple skin.

"Dance till you die, Sailor Moon!" laughed the Phage. He summoned a handful of CDs to his hand then tossed them at the Sailor. The brunet jumped from the vending machine to dodge the attack just in time. The CDs easily tore the vending machine apart with soda cans exploding all around him.

Sailor Moon landed on his knees with his boots rubbing roughly against the concrete. The brunet swung his hair back as he prepared for whatever the Phage had to throw at him next just as more CDs came to view. Sailor DJ flung the disks after him, which the brunet rolled away from. His wings were getting in the way though, which made it a little harder for him to dodge the next set.

Lead Crow decided to join Sailor DJ in the fight. He threw himself across the alley they were in and smashed his large lance into the ground. Sailor Moon barely had time to dodge the attack just when Sailor DJ flung another batch of disks at him.

"Sol Eternal Spell Blaze!"

A comet of light flew across the alley, crashing into the disks. Magic flares began to spark all over the place and illuminated the darkened alleyway. Lead Crow flung himself away from Sailor Moon to avoid a repeated attack from whoever sent the attack. He kept his eyes open, waiting for whoever it was to show himself.

Sailor Moon slowly pulled himself up to his feet just in time to see another figure appear beside him. Another male Sailor Soldier stood beside him, wearing an outfit with yellow being it's dominate color. The young man was an Eternal Sailor with yellow orbs on his shoulders, a white vest with a yellow collar and tie, a star was clipped onto the tie, he wore yellow pants that hugged his legs with yellow flats on his feet, a black ribbon was wrapped around his waist, and his gloves ended at his elbows. His forehead was glowing with his planet symbol, a yellow circle with a dot in the middle, as his black and blue hair swayed freely.

Lead Crow growled with outrage, while Sailor Moon tried to figure who this was. He armed himself with a second lance in hand. "So, you've sided with the enemy!" he growled at the Sailor. "You gave up the universe that Sailor Galaxia offered for the losing side?"

"I haven't given up on anything," said the Sailor. "I am standing up for what I believe in! I am Eternal Sailor Sol, the Sailor Soldier of Hope and Inner Light!"

Sailor Moon smiled as he stood beside Sailor Sol with pride. "Thanks for the save," he said, excitedly. "How did you get here though?"

"I'm a witch, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Sol. "You'll be amazed by what my magic can do! Now, you're gonna have to heal this Phage and I'll distract Lead Crow before things get any worse."

"Right!" Sailor Moon said, summoning his Eternal Tiare.

Sailor Sol fired a few flares from his hand, which circled around Lead Crow. Multiple explosions began to go off around the Animamate, keeping him distracted so Sailor Moon could heal the Phage.

The power of the Eternal Tiare began to flare as silver light and feathers surged around the brunet. He aimed the Tiare at Sailor DJ, unleashing the power that was building up. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The silver light and feathers hit the Phage at full force, restoring life into his Star Seed as he became a human again. DJ Jack collapsed to the ground, while Sailor Moon rejoined Sailor Sol.

The duo stood beside each other, gearing up to deal with Lead Crow, while another figure appeared behind him.

A figure clad in black leather snuck up behind the Sailors with a dark smile on his face. He wore an all black uniform with the collar, vest, pants, and combat boots. Sailor Tin Nyanko armed himself with his dual arrow guns then combined them form a single sniper that he would use to dispose of them both.

"Since you're too stupid to do it yourself," said Tin Nyanko, "I'll have to kill them myself."

Tin Nyanko gathered a blue beam of energy at the tip of his gun. He fired the blue ray, which slowly raced towards the Sailors that were going to fight Lead Crow. They both felt the surge of energy building up behind them and saw the blue ray going straight towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's eyes lit up with fear as the beam went straight towards him. The attack was about to hit him when Star Fighter appeared out of nowhere and threw herself into the path of the attack. Sailor Moon cried out for Star Fighter, but it was too late. Tin Nyanko's attack crashed into Star Fighter, which blew her into Sailor Moon.

"Why are you here!" shouted Lead Crow.

"To deal with the garbage," said Tin Nyanko. "Hello, Sailor Sol. It's so nice to see you again.

Sailor Sol flinched as he slowly began to arm himself with magic for a fight between the two Animamates when another surge of energy forced him to stop.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The two attacks crashed into the Animamates, forcing them both to disappear into Corridors of Darkness. This came as a relief to Sailor Sol before he rushed towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. Star Maker and Star Healer appeared though, blocking his way.

Sailor Moon held Star Fighter in his arms, crying over her injured form. He couldn't believe that she would throw herself into harm's way like that for him. He couldn't understand why she did something so selfless for him, someone so unworthy of it. He didn't deserve Star Fighter's sacrifice, he wasn't worth it.

"Let her go!" shouted Star Healer.

Star Maker pulled Star Fighter away from Sailor Moon, cradling her in her arms. She glared at Sailor Moon with a bitter growl escaping her lips. "This is your fault!" she shouted at him. "It's because you keep getting in our way this had to happen!"

"The fact you exist is why she got hurt!" yelled Star Healer.

The Starlights took their fallen companion away, leaving Sailor Moon in total shock.

First, he lost Riku.

And now, Yuna was probably gone.

Who else would he lose now?

* * *

END! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, here's your clues for the next one!

On the next chapter, sparks fly as the Sailor Starlights and Outer Sailors get caught in a fight, which prompts Yuna to promise she'll never speak with Sora again! Sora falls into a depression as she tries to get hold of Yuna, while Xaldin attempts to hunt down another Star Seed! Yuna shares the Starlights past and the story of their Princess Lenne! Find out what happens in **Outer and Starlight Showdown!**


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: YAY! Here is a lovely new chapter for all you good guys! I hope you guys love it because I think it's awesome. A lot of you said how you didn't like a depressed Sora...well, he ain't depressed in this one. And you'll see why. Well, read and review!

**Outer and Starlight Showdown:**

It was dark with the clouds covering the full moon. Despite the snow that blanketed the city, a lightning storm began to brew above Tokyo to only at to the approaching darkness. And that is how Rikku and Paine found themselves standing on a rooftop with Lexaeus, Cloud, and Terra standing across from them. They were all dressed warmly, while bitter glares were exchanged between the two parties.

Rikku was the first to speak, partly pissed because her beauty sleep was ruined. She was completely exhausted but that didn't stop her from chewing their heads off. "Why did you call us here?" she shouted at the trio of men. "I want some answers now before I start punching some skulls in!"

Paine huffed as she joined her partner. Her arms placed firmly on her sides as she glared at the trio in front of them. "You earned five respect points, Rikku," she said, smiling. "Now, will you idiots tell us the reason why you called us here? We don't have all night to wait on you."

"You need to stay away from Sora Tsukino," Terra said, simply. "I forbid you from being anywhere near him."

"You are intruders to our Solar System," said Cloud. "Unwanted intruders at that, you are a threat to us that needs to be terminated."

"You had best keep your distance," said Lexaeus. "You will be severally punished if you ignore this warning."

The duo simply huffed at the men's attempt to be intimidating. There was nothing about the trio that frightened them since they knew for a fact that they could take them. Nothing about them seemed the least bit intimidating and frightening.

"We don't want Sora around," said Paine. "He's just a pest that follows us around!"

"We want him to stay away," said Rikku. "We want the fight between Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia to escalate so we can complete our mission!"

That alone pissed the trio off. They were insulted that these girls were using their prince as bait for Galaxia for whatever their mission may be. As the clouds covered the moon, a wave of light washed over the trio as they transformed into the Outer Sailors. The girls huffed at them before more clouds passed over the moon before they transformed into the Starlights.

With the two parties present, a fight broke out between them. Star Maker charged after Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus, while Star Healer went for Sailor Neptune. The Starlights armed themselves with their usual weapons, while the Outer Sailors prepared for battle with their Talismans.

Sailor Star Healer leaped into the cold air with her daggers twirling around in hand. Sailor Neptune rushed after him with his Deep Sea Mirror at hand. They collided within seconds, Neptune managing to hold Star Healer back with just a hand mirror.

Jumping back, Star Healer gathered electrical energy to produce her attack. She brought her daggers together to generate the electricity as lighting flashed behind her. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" she shouted. A surge of electricity passed from her daggers, heading straight for the other blond.

Sailor Neptune was prepared though as he used the power of his Talisman. He raised it up, holding onto it with both hands. "Submarine Reflection!" he shouted. A wave of blue light shot from the mirror and crashed into Star Healer's attack. The ripple of effects forced the two to land on the ground, which made the two a little shaky.

Meanwhile, Sailor Star Maker held Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto back with ease. She was exceedingly strong with her strength rivaling the two, Outer Sailors. With her skull sword, she pushed them back. Uranus and Pluto flew back before deciding to rush after her again.

Star Maker swung her sword into an arc, fueling her body with strength. Gathering the light of her star, spheres of light began to circle all around her. "Star Gentle Uterus!" she shouted. She launched all the spheres after the Outer Sailors.

Pluto was on guard with this one as he dismissed his Key Staff. His Talisman, the Garnet Orb, remained behind and floated to his hand. "Chronos Typhoon!" he shouted. The jewel at the center of the heart began to glow, generating a cyclone rush of energy. His attack collided with the Starlight's attack, creating a cloud of smoke to blanket the night sky.

While Star Maker's vision was obscured, Uranus went in for the kill. He removed saber from its jeweled sheath to unleash the blade's golden energy. "Space Sword Blaster!" he shouted. He fired a golden wave of energy from his saber to attack Star Maker. But as the smoke cleared though, Star Maker was able to guard herself just in time with her own sword.

The Starlights gathered together for a brief second, transforming into their next forms. Star Maker became a Dark Knight, while Star Healer turned into an Alchemist. The duo went racing towards the Outer Sailors who took a similar stance against them.

"Waterfall!" Star Healer shouted as she tossed a special grenade. She raised her gun up and fired a few bullets after the Outer Sailors as well with one piercing the grenade. An explosion of torrential water went off and went surging towards the Outer Sailors. Neptune had to bend the water to his will to keep it from drowning them as he dispersed it through the air.

"Black Sky!" Star Maker shouted as she raised her black sword. Ten meteors began from her sword, racing after the Outers to blow them all away. She showed them no mercy as her meteors grew hotter with more energy pouring through them. Uranus sliced through them with his saber though, while Pluto returned his Garnet Orb to the Key Staff before bashing the remaining meteors away.

The Starlights and Outers kept their distance for a moment, getting ready to resume their fight.

"Enough!" came a loud voice. The Outers and Starlights turned around to see an injured Yuna making her way across the rooftop. She was still recovering from the attack she took for Sailor Moon the day before, struggling to make even this far. The Starlights went rushing to her aid, while the Outers watched carefully. "I promise that I won't see Sailor Moon, Sora Tsukino, anymore."

* * *

Morning came with clear skies, but it was depressing for Sora as he found himself laying in the bed that he and Riku used to share. He was back in the apartment, staring up at the ceiling, and taking in Riku's familiar scent that haven't left the sheets yet. It was amazing just how many memories of Riku came rushing into his head as he laid flat on his back.

The strongest memory at the time was when they first made love. Back when he first became Sailor Moon, back when Queen Maleficent turned Riku into their enemy and back when the world seemed so much simpler. Even though, Riku was their enemy that didn't stop Sora from trying to reach out and save him. That's when Sora found the locket that Prince Ventus gave to Prince Riku for safe keeping, to always remember him.

Sora took the locket out from a box of their shared treasures, out from under their bed, and placed the star shaped locket in his hand. The music of the locket had healed Riku of the negative influences, only temporarily though. Within that time though, Riku took Sora's virginity at the very lake where a vengeful spirit was locked away for centuries. It was at that time Sora truly knew that he was madly in love with Riku.

Sora opened the locket, playing it so he could replay his own memory.

_They started to kiss again as Sora pulled Riku on top of him. Riku ran his hands up the boy's sides as he slowly unzipped his clothes. The brunette moaned in his mouth as he pressed his body up against his. Hands ran through each other's hair, while more of their clothes were being peeled off their skin._

_Sora's clothes were barely hanging onto him as Riku started to kiss his now bare chest. The feeling of Riku's lips made Sora moan and pant, struggling within the man's firm grasp._

_"Ah!" cried Sora. "Riku, I love you."_

_Riku looked up and stopped kissing the boy's belly button, reaching back up to kiss him fully on the lips. "I love you too." He brushed Sora's hair out of his face. "Are you ready for this?"_

_Sora smiled at him, while tugging on Riku's belt buckle. "I'm sure I'm ready."_

_The silver haired teen smiled as he kissed the boy again. "I'll be extra gentle."_

_The two shared a deep kiss before breaking apart. Riku remained on top of the boy as he continued to kiss him lower and lower until he was pushing past his waist. He pulled down on what was left of the boy's pants and his underwear, showing off the boy's pubic hair and still growing member. The boy's cheeks flushed red, while Riku just smiled at the boy before taking off what was left of his clothes. Riku went back up to kiss boy again before he probed the boy's back door with his fingers._

_The boy wrapped his arms around the elder, while panting on the boy's neck. Riku shoved and widened him more with his fingers to make sure what was going inside the boy next wouldn't hurt so much. After an extra minute of preparation, Riku decided that it was time that they started, for real. He brought himself up to Sora's face with his larger, member aching to be pumped._

_"Suck it for a bit," said Riku._

_Sora opened his mouth wide enough to take in Riku's circumcised member, making the other moan in satisfaction. The brunette tried not to gag from the boy's harden tool, which was tickling the back of his throat. Not much longer after he began, Riku pulled out from Sora's mouth and returned back to his previous position. He lifted up Sora's leg, placing them on his shoulders before slowly, easing his way inside the boy._

_It hurt more than anything Sora could've possibly have described. He knew that it would hurt since it was his first time, but this was beyond what he expected. It just hurt so much that he didn't think he would be able to walk afterwards._

_As quickly as the pain came, it went away. The pain that Sora felt was replaced with sheer pleasure that drove the boy nuts. He felt so much better than he ever felt before in his life now. Riku started to thrust inside the boy a little harder and speed up a little more, feeling Sora's inside. He then felt that he touched a special bundle of nerves that caused Sora to go insane with pleasure, their skinned warmed up, and instantly Sora began to cum all over his tummy. The brunette kept panting and crying as Riku continued what he was doing for a few, more minutes._

_It didn't take Riku much longer until he felt that he was about to peak. Even though this was his fist time as well, he had a lot more stamina built in already. He spilled his seed inside Sora's warm insides, letting out a deep groan and collapsing next to him._

The warm memory ended for Sora as he closed the locket, ending the melody as he closed the locket and put it back into his box. A tear began to run down his cheek as he fell onto the ground and wallowed in his misery. Thinking about the loss of Riku was a good distraction about what happened last night to Yuna.

Yuna sacrificed herself to save him from Sailor Tin Nyanko. She protected him from harm even though she shouldn't have. She willing sacrificed her own well being just to save him from harm, which was something he just couldn't understand why.

"I'm failing to protect everyone," he said, softly.

The sorrow was beginning to eat away at him when his front door opened. He didn't even hear it until he saw his friends walk into the apartment. Zexion, Squall, Axel, and Demyx surrounded him and pulled him out from the bedroom and into the living room. The quartet brought their "fearless" leader into the living room to have a talk with him.

"You need to come back to us, Sora," said Zexion.

"We need you, Sora," said Axel.

"The world isn't the same without you in it, Sora," said Squall.

"So we're going to put you back together and save you as always, Sora!" said Demyx.

A smile began to creep up Sora's face as he looked up to see his friends circling around him. They were all smiling at him, which made Sora remember just how long the four of them have been there for him. They've been there since nearly the beginning. The fought alongside him against the forces of evil, advising him with his life, and walking beside him through whatever misfortune ailed him.

"Thank you," Sora whispered, softly.

"No biggie!" laughed Demyx. "This is where I present this lovely token of friendship to you!" He found himself digging through his pocket until he pulled a piece of paper out from it. He checked it to be sure it was the right one before handing it over to his best friend. "Call this number and you should be able to get a hold of Yuna! The Gullwings are performing tonight, which means she must be better at least."

Sora's eyes it up as he took the paper from him, smiling with joy at the possibility at knowing that Yuna was at least alright and didn't harbor any ill will to him.

"Wow, Demyx," said Axel. "How did you manage to get their number?"

"Are you stalking celebrities again?" said Squall.

"No!" said Demyx. "I just have an awesome network of spies that would make the DNA jealous!"

Zexion shook his head, while Sora ran off to dial Yuna. The lilac haired boy turned to his friend just amazed by the dim-witted behavior of the blond. "Demyx, I think you mean the CIA," he said, calmly.

"Oh," Demyx said, feeling very stupid, while Squall and Axel laughed at him.

* * *

The constant ringing of the phone was driving her completely insane. Paine went to the phone and answered it to humor the psycho that was calling. "Hello?" she said, calmly.

"Is Yuna there?"

Paine flinched as she recognized the voice within a second. She couldn't believe that Sora managed to get their number, and had no clue how he even got it. "There is no way that you're going to speak to her, not after what happened," she said, bitterly.

"But Paine…I need to talk to her," said Sora. "I need to know that she's alright."

At that point, Rikku had seen Paine on the phone. She ran towards her when she noticed the scowl on her face. Within seconds, she could tell that Paine was on the phone with He-Who-Fucks-Things-Up. She took the phone from her and replied with a violent response. "She never wants to talk to you, again!" Rikku shouted into the receiver before hanging up.

With the phone call over, Rikku and Paine were about to return to the stage when they saw Yuna standing by the stands, knowing that she heard everything.

* * *

Over at the shrine, everyone decided to gather there to talk about what happened the other day. Roxas, Kairi, Naminé, Marluxia, and Xeikm had joined them to discuss this as well. The plan was to avoid as much talk about Yuna as they could, focusing mostly on the Animamates and Sailor Sol's presence. As they discussed the non-Yuna related part of the battle, they learned that Sailor Sol still retained his Sailor powers despite Galaxia's removal of his Star Seed.

And that's how they learned of the bracelets on his wrists.

"These bracelets are what Galaxia uses to keep his Sailors' powers," Xeikm said, showing them off to the others. "If he were to remove their bracelets then the Animamate would immediately be lost into non-existence because of the lack of a Star Seed."

"That's so weird!" Demyx said, stretching the words out.

"It's like cheating!" said Kairi.

Xeikm nodded his head as he covered the bracelets with the sleeves of his shirt. He did his best to keep the Star Seed's hidden since he didn't want them to be a dead giveaway for any of the Animamates who may have been watching him. It was so dangerous for him to be out here in the open like this, but it felt better then hiding in a closet somewhere.

But as the conversation about the bracelets came to an end, Sora's returned depression was too much for any of them to bear. Everyone decided to ask Sora what was wrong now, and tried their best to at least attempt to cheer him up. They learned that Sora did call the number that Demyx gave him, but Rikku and Paine answered, telling him that Yuna didn't want to speak to him anymore.

He felt horribly guilty about nearly getting her killed and was depressed that he couldn't even at least apologize to her.

"I want to know why she doesn't want to speak to me," said Sora. "I just need to know."

"Because we told her not to," said Terra.

Sora and the others looked over at the steps, seeing Terra standing there with Lexaeus and Cloud. The trio was silent as they made their approach to their friends. They each bore similar serious and distasteful faces from the mere mention of the Sailor Starlights. Sora looked up to Terra, wondering what he could've possibly meant by that.

"What do you mean you told her not to talk to him?" asked Roxas.

"You might want to explain to the rest of the class," said Naminé.

Terra merely closed his eyes, giving Lexaeus and Cloud a chance to explain. Cloud turned to Lexaeus who just nodded his head as he decided to explain. The usually silent Lexaeus stepped a few inches closer with his arms dangling at his sides. "We told Yuna to stay away from you, Sora," he said, simply. "We told all the Gullwings to stay away from you. They are unwanted and untrustworthy intruders in our Solar System."

Sora's eyes watered with pain at that point as he looked up to the trio. He jumped to his feet and practically launched himself at Lexaeus with speed and grace unlike him. "You can't do that!" he shouted at them. "They are Sailor Soldiers too! You didn't respond this way to Sailor Space and Xeikm, nor the other Sailors we failed to save!"

"The Starlights are different," said Cloud. "The Starlights even told us they want the fighting between you and Sailor Galaxia to get worse so they could complete this mysterious mission of theirs. We cannot trust them, Sora. We are at war with Sailor Soldiers, our enemy is a Sailor Soldiers…we can only trust each other."

Everyone turned to the blond, unable to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Who would wish for something as horrible as that? Xeikm was far more frightened then the others, unable to understand how the Starlights would wish for that to happen because it would only lead to the destruction of the galaxy.

"This is for the best," said Terra as he approached Sora. "As your father, I forbid you from speaking to Yuna or any of the other Gullwings. The same rule applies to the rest of you, for all your safety."

Before Terra even had a chance to look, Sora's fist collided with his face, leaving everyone frozen in shock. Sora had actually punched his own father, a king for goodness sake! Terra fell to the ground, surprisingly hard; since Sora delivered a punch that made even Squall proud for knowing his training sessions with the younger brunet was paying off.

Sora was fuming with rage as he held his eyes painfully shut. There was no point in crying, he didn't want to cry any longer. He just wanted to hurt that man, he needed to hurt them for what they did. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do!" growled the brunet. Cloud and Lexaeus went to Terra's side, helping him up, while the others watched. "I am old enough and capable of making my own decisions. Your just bitter monsters that fail everytime when you try to protect somebody, but I don't make the same mistakes you do. So fuck the three of you."

Sora stormed off after that, not caring enough to apologize to them.

Terra felt the worst of Sora's bite the most. He knew what failures his eldest son was talking about. Ventus and Victor, he failed to save his husband and he couldn't even save the reincarnation of his husband. He simply turned away, hiding his shame, while the others just watched the trail Sora left behind in the snow.

"Wow," Axel said. "That was impressive. I didn't know that Sora had it in him. Seriously, who would've thought that Sora would actually hit someone like that? Anyways, I suppose this is a bad time to mention that Marluxia and I are dating."

Marluxia turned around to punch Axel in the chest just in time to get a group "what" from everyone else.

* * *

Over at Galaxy TV, Xigbar felt that it was a very lazy day as he just sat in his chair and took it easy. He flipped through a car magazine, paying little attention to anything in it. He got bored with that and decided to toss it aside before going through a more secretive stash of magazines. He pulled one out from thin air, looking at the nude guy on the cover of it. Not even that did much for him, which was rather disappointing since it had been so long since he had any form of sex.

"So much for at least beating myself off," said Xigbar as he threw that one on the floor.

"For privacy's sake, you might want to keep that one hidden." Xigbar spun his chair around just in time to see Xaldin bending over to pick the porno up. The dark haired man simply shook his head before tossing the magazine back at Xigbar. "You're a disappointment," he said, calmly. "You're looking at porn in your office with the door wide open."

"You know I have an open-door policy, Xaldy," laughed Xigbar.

"Too open for my taste, Xiggy," hissed Xaldin.

Xigbar just huffed as he began to skim through the nude magazine. He found a blond that looked awfully cute, reminding him a little of Demyx. He started to wonder what kind of tool that Demyx was packing and if he was cut like the boy in the magazine. "So Xaldy, how goes the hunt?" he said, not even looking the man in the eyes. "Have you found a target yet? You know that Xemnas doesn't like to wait and he hates seeing no progress at all. You already have one strike set against you."

"I know the Superior better than you, Xigbar," said Xaldin. "And I'm close to finding a target who I believe may have a Star Seed that we're looking for."

"Oh really?" said Xigbar. "Do tell when you find them." He ended the conversation at that as he turned around, unzipping his pants in the process.

Xaldin rolled his eyes as he turned to walk away when he found something promising sitting across from Xigbar's desk. It was a local magazine that held all the local attractions within the city. He took that magazine before leaving the office, slamming the door behind him.

He started to skim through the pages until he found something about the local amusement park. A disappointed sigh escaped his lungs as he looked up to the light on the ceiling. "Larxene always loved amusement parks," he said, terribly missing his former partner. He looked back at the magazine, seeing the picture of the manager of the park. There were details written about him that, oddly enough seemed, promising to him. "This one's for you, Larxene."

Xaldin tossed the magazine on the ground as he disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

Meanwhile, an intern for the Organization's fake business happened to walk into Xigbar's office without knocking. The boy was about eighteen, fresh faced, and carrying a stack full of paper's that he needed the supervisor to sign. The plan was just to leave it on his office, but that didn't happen once he saw Xigbar beating away at his meat.

The intern screamed in terror, while Xigbar yelled at the kid to knock next time.

The intern ran out of the office with papers flying everywhere.

"Damn intern," Xigbar said as he closed and locked his door before returning to masturbating.

* * *

Sora slammed the apartment door shut with a heavy scream escaping his lungs as he howled with frustration. He pulled onto his spiky hair as he collapsed to his knees with all his frustration and anger bubbling up to the surface. He couldn't' believe just how wrong things were quickly becoming, this whole year was becoming a living nightmare for him.

Nothing could've prepared him for this turmoil that was eating away at his very soul.

He was quickly running out of options and had no idea just what he was supposed to do. Everything was tarring at the seams and there was no hope for him to slow it down. That's when the brunet picked his head up at the mere thought of hope.

"Of course!" Sora said, jumping up to his feet. "Hope!" He pulled his Moon Article from his pocket and held it up to his mouth. He called out for the Elysian Guardian; he reached out to that distant spirit. "Hope, I know you can hear me! Please Hope, I need your help. I need you to help me bring Riku back."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Sora." Sora spun around to see a young, slim figure standing behind him. His shaggy, brown hair had minimal curls at the end, and his clothes were heavily inspired from a Greek toga that hugged his lithe form perfectly. This wasn't Hope, this wasn't who Sora wanted to talk to, but it was close enough for him.

"Bartz," Sora said, softly. "I need Riku back, the world needs Riku back."

"The world ain't getting him back, Sora." Another voice appeared from across Sora, which the brunet turned to face. He saw an auburn haired man sitting on the sofa with his feet on the table, wearing a cowboy outfit.

"Irvine," Sora said, "you don't understand. I need Riku; I can't do anything without him."

"It amazes me, your lack the confidence in your role as the leading man." The third voice that appeared was no surprise to Sora as he slowly turned to see another man standing right next to him. He was dressed very formally with a light lair of armor over his white shirt and leather pants.

"Balthier," said Sora, "just tell Hope to get his ass over here before I force a summoning."

The Amazon Trio simply bowed at Sora's demand before disappearing in flashes of light. His former enemies, now allies, left him alone in his apartment. The last time Sora saw them, the trio were lounging around in the park as they monitored the level of beautiful dreams on Earth. They said with the Dead Moon gone thanks to his effort that the dreams only grew larger in number and in strength.

The emptiness in the apartment didn't last much longer as a final light appeared. Sora braced himself for the presence of the High Priest of Elysion and his son's future husband, Hope. Appearing before Sora was a young man that didn't look a day older then the brunet. He was skinner as well with silvery hair that reminded Sora a little of Riku's hair with bright, green eyes that made the memory grow stronger.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do anything to help you, Sora," said Hope. "I do not have the power to bring Riku back to life, not with his crystal in possession of this Sailor Galaxia."

"But there has to be something we can do to save him!" cried Sora. "You're a freakin High Priest, there has to be some spell or ritual or something!"

Hope closed his eyes before nodding his head at Sora. He raised his hand up, pointing a finger at Sora's heart. "The power to save Riku lies within you, Prince Ventus," said the high priest. "You are Chosen by Cosmos to lead the forces of good against the Chaos. If you can tap into the ultimate power of the Great Dragon then and only then can you bring Riku and all those who perished at the hands of Sailor Galaxia back to life. You must attain the Lambda Power."

Hope said nothing more after that as he faded away into light, returning to the Dream Palace of Elysion, leaving behind only his words to Sora.

"The Lambda Power," said Sora. "What could that be?"

"Sora, why did you run off like that?" The brunet recognized the voice as he sat down on the recliner. He waited until Luna came to him, taking her place on his lap as she looked up to her with her red eyes locked into his blue ones. "You made quite the scene, young man," said the cat, "but I will admit that I am impressed. You showed a fire and passion that I never knew you had in you."

"Thanks, Luna," Sora whispered, "but I think I may have gone too far."

"Do you think you should apologize?" asked Luna.

"No," he said, simply. "I don't think I should. I spoke with honesty in my heart, I showed my guns and I let them all have it. Taking it back would only show weakness on my part. I need to stand up for my actions and for what I believe in."

Luna nodded her head in agreement with him. She jumped from his lap and took a seat on the sofa across from him. "It seems that you truly do have the potential to become a great king," she told him. "Continue to stand by your words and actions, Sora, then I have no doubt in you as the future Neo-King Ventus."

Sora started to smile when he heard his phone starting to ring. He dug through his pocket to pull his cell out and answered it just in time to hear a familiar voice. "Yuna!" he said, his voice cracking from the surprise. He didn't have time to ask her any questions because she kept the conversation very brief, telling him to meet her at the concert. The call ended after that, no doubt to keep suspicions away from the other Gullwings.

Sora quickly hoped to his feet and ran to the door to get his coat, while Luna watched him leave and bore a smile on her face.

"Be strong, Sora," said Luna.

* * *

When he finally made it to the concert grounds at the amusement park, Sora was in for a big disappointed once he found out that the show was completely sold out. There was not a single ticket left, not even the scalpers were around to try and scam the unlucky fans. He cursed his luck as he looked at the stage to see that the show was about to begin soon. He needed to find a way to see the show so he could see Yuna, but he didn't have the time to do so.

Sora growled with his frustration as he tried to think of something. There was always breaking in backstage with his Keyblade, but he figured that might be a bad idea. So he needed to think of something a little more practical and not, well, Demyx. He needed to think more like Zexion, using logic and reason to power his brain. That would take too long though so he needed to be more like Squall and Axel who used instincts and street smarts to guide them.

That's when Sora turned around to see the Ferris Wheel in the distance. A smile grew on his face as he immediately ran towards it, figuring that it would be perfect to catch the show. He paid for a ride and hoped into a compartment just as the ride began to go. As his wheel turned, the ride stopped just in time for the opening number.

"Perfect!" cheered Sora. "It's like watching my own, private show."

The lights of the stage illuminated the amusement park with the cheering of screaming fans heard all the way from over here. The Gullwings appeared on stage, which made Sora smile as he watched to see what the girls would open with. He was just excited to know that Yuna was still walking and functioning after the hit she took for him.

But Sora wasn't focused on the song when he looked onto the jumbo screen. He looked at it, seeing Yuna looking up as if she were looking directly at him. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that she was looking at him since she must've pinpointed his energy. As soon as Sora's eyes locked with hers on the screen, a psychic link was forged between the two as his spirit left his body to follow Yuna's thoughts while her body performed.

_Sora was drifting through the depths of space with speed that amazed even him. He was transported passed the planets within their solar system until he reached an empty vacuum of space. He could see a light on the planet go dim before the entire world was lost in a surge of darkness that would destroy the entire world. _

"_That is the power of Sailor Galaxia," said Yuna's voice. "He has been destroying every planet he's come across once he found the true Star Seed of that world. He tried to do the same thing to our world, Spira."_

_Appearing before the brunet was a world similar to Earth with three stars/planets that circled around it. Sora landed on the planet, feeling the familiarity as he crashed into water. Sora looked around, seeing a large ocean before he was taken to a massive city that was completely illuminated even at night. The city made his jaw drop as he saw futuristic vehicles passing over him and the people that inhabited this city._

"_This is the Royal City of Zanarkand," Yuna said, her spirit appearing beside him. "This is where our princess is from."_

"_Your princess?" said Sora._

"_Her name is Lenne," said Yuna. "Rikku, Paine, and myself swore allegiance to her. Shuyin is Princess Lenne's fiancé, they were meant to become the King and Queen of Spira. That is until Sailor Galaxia attacked the planet with his Animamates. Princess Lenne was Spira's Sailor Soldier; we made her escape for the safety of everyone. She fled to a distant, rural planet with us following after her as Galaxia ravaged the entire planet. We managed to track our princess to this planet, but we haven't had any luck in finding her."_

"_So your mission is to find this Princess Lenne?" said Sora. "Then why do you chose to be our enemy, we could help you find her."_

"_Because your interference would only bring us Galaxia's wrath. The princess is a Sailor Soldier, meaning that Galaxia needs her crystal for his collection. That would only lead to disaster, Sora, as you know."_

"_True," Sora said, softly, "but none of this feels right either way."_

"_I'm sorry, Sora, but that's just how life is."_

The vision ended with Sora's spirit returning to his body just as the ride was about to finish, while Yuna passed out from exhaustion by the psychic link she forged with Sora. Mass hysteria filled the air as Yuna collapsed to the ground, in front of everyone. Rikku and Paine rushed to their companion's side, knowing that she overexerted herself by foolishly continuing with the concert that they should've cancelled.

Shuyin quickly called for the ambulance, while Sora tried to reach the stage to help.

* * *

"What! Yuna has passed out?" The manager of the amusement park, Takeo Shiro, held onto the phone with shock present on his face. He could already hear the sirens from the ambulance going off as it neared the park. "I'll be there in just a moment!" he told the caller.

The man grabbed onto the blue coat went with his suit before running out of his office. He made it passed the door and was en route to the stage when a figure stepped in front of him from the shadows. Takeo stopped in his tracks just in time to see a man in a brown, power suit blocking his path.

"Excuse me," said the man, "but are you Takeo Shiro?"

"Yes," said the park manager. "And who are you?"

Xaldin began to smile as he pulled out a business card from his pocket. He stepped in front of the man and presented it to him before beginning the introductions. "I'm Xaldin, a supervisor from Galaxy TV," he said, calmly. "I was wondering if it was possible for me to have a word with you."

"I'm sorry," Takeo said, ignoring the card, "but maybe another time, sir. I have an emergency to take care of."

As Takeo started to run, a dark smile began to grow on Xaldin's face. He blew the card away from his hand as he thought that introductions weren't as necessary as Larxene had believed. "You're not going anywhere!" he shouted at Takeo as darkness consumed him. The park manager spun around just in time to see the darkness that wrapped around him before he transformed into Sailor Lead Crow.

Sailor Lead Crow pushed his bracelets up before bringing them together. "Show me your Star Seed!" he shouted. Two bursts of golden light shot from the bracelets and hit the park manager in the chest. The man cried out in pain as the lotus flower formed and blossomed above his head. The Star Seed shinned with usual light, but it too turned black like all their previous victims. "Damn it all! You're just another Phage."

Lead Crowd disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, leaving the man to become a Phage.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived to carry Yuna away, everyone was in complete shock because Yuna was nowhere in sight. Rikku, Paine, and Shuyin were panicking as they wondered where she could've possibly went. Everyone went running around the stage, through the crowd of hysterical fans as they tried to find Yuna before it was too late.

Yuna had snuck away from everyone while they placed her on a stretcher to rest. She carried herself away in the pink dress she was wearing as she tried to find Sora. It only mattered that she found Sora that way she could explain more about her home, of Spira, and of her benevolent princess that they tried so hard to find.

As Yuna reached an empty section of the park, her eyes lit up as she saw Sora running towards her. In the brunet's hand was his Keyblade, Lunar Kingdom, which the brunet was prepared to use on her. Sora's breath was heavy as he finally got within range of her and held it up into the air. He shouted "Curaga" so that a wave of healing light would wash over her, healing her of the injuries that she had sustained.

Although, Sora wasn't as powerful of a healer as the others, he was still able to repair a great deal of Yuna's injuries. A breath of relief left Yuna as the healing light gave her body renewed strength. She no longer felt as exhausted as she did when she was on stage, but she still found herself falling to her knees just as Sora reached her.

"You really shouldn't overexert yourself like that," said Sora.

"Don't worry about me, Sora," Yuna said, while smiling. "I'm just glad you showed up."

"Me too," Sora whispered.

Before the friends could celebrate their reunion, horrible screams filled the air as an explosion went off. This made Sora go into panic mode as he jumped to his feet with his Keyblade in hand when a shadow emerged from the woods. It turned out to be a short, creepy looking clown with a Sailor collar and vest, armed with dozens of balloons in his hands. Sora could feel the evil energy around him though and knew at once that this was a Phage.

The Phage started to laugh with a clowny laugh that made a chill run down Sora's spine. Of all things the Phage could've taken the form of, it just had to be a damn clown. "Sailor Amuse!" shouted the Phage, "here to bring joy and destruction to all the boys and girls! Look, my next targets. Why don't you take a balloon?"

A few balloons rocketed from the Phage's hand, heading straight towards Sora and Yuna. Sora raised his Keyblade up and created a wall of misty light that took the explosion head on. Smoke flood everywhere as Sora struggled to keep the explosion at bay before dropping down to one knee.

"I can't fight him like this," said Sora. "Simple, Keyblade spells aren't going to be enough."

"Then transform into Sailor Moon," said Yuna.

Sora nodded his head as he dismissed his Keyblade in favor of his Eternal Moon Article. He held the golden article up and raised it high above his head. "Moon Eternal Power!" he shouted. The golden lid disappeared with the lotus-shaped Silver Crystal exploding with rays of light. Feathers and ribbons began to surge around Sora, wrapping around his figure as he transformed. The Crescent Moon on his forehead shining with wings sprouting from his back before he finished transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon stood in front of Yuna with his Keyblade back in hand. He swung his Keyblade around as he took a stance against his foe. "You will not hurt anyone else tonight," he shouted, "or ever again for that matter! I am the Sailor Soldier of Truth and Justice, an agent of love, and the Sailor of the White Moon! I am Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Pretty speech for a pretty boy!" laughed the Phage. "Have a balloon!"

A few more balloons went rocketing towards Sailor Moon, which he prepared himself to guard against. He raised the hilt of the Keyblade up and swung it so the blade would touch his other hand. Light began to wash over him as the Lunar Kingdom immediately took guard of its Master and his friend.

Before the attack could even reach the Sailor and his friend though, a wave of energy rippled in the air to counter it. "Neptune Eternal Buster Wave!" A shockwave of water rushed across the field and smashed into the balloons. An explosion went off after that, but it did no harm to Sailor Moon as the Phage's attack was reduced to nothing.

Sailor Moon turned back to see four figures standing in the distance.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of the Earth and Wind! I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am the Sailor Soldier of the Deep Waters! I am Sailor Neptune!"

"I am the Sailor Soldier of Revolution! I am Sailor Pluto!"

"I am the Defend of the Earth and Moon! I am the Keybearer!"

The Phage wasn't as amused with their presence as Sailor Moon was. In fact, he launched the remainder of his balloons after the Sailors, which made Pluto spring into action. He dismissed his Key Staff for his Keyblade as he prepared to attack. "Pluto Eternal Key Storm!" A surge of tiny, golden Keyblades began to rush out from his Keyblade to attack the army of balloons. Dozens of explosions went off with the Sailor's attack neutralizing the threat of the balloons.

However, that wasn't it for them though. Sailor Amuse was blowing up a giant balloon that would be tricky to stop. Uranus went after that one as he drew his Axe Sword into battle as prepared to attack. "Uranus Eternal Boomerang Hawk!" He launched his Axe Sword with a gust of wind circling around it. The Axe Sword sliced through the balloon boom, creating another explosion that left the Phage coughing up smoke.

The Keybearer ran in front of his brother, knowing that Sailor Amuse wasn't down for the count yet. He fused his Oathkeeper and Oblivion together to summon the Wayward Wind since he knew that he would need his full power to take this sucker down a peg or two. "I'm taking you down, sucker!" shouted the blond haired Keyblade Master. "Eternal Magic Hour!" He raised the Wayward Wind above his head as a ray of light gathered from the tip of it. That tiny ray of light erupted a massive beam of light that blew the Phage completely away.

Sailor Amuse was easily knocked down by the full power of the Keybearer, which prompted the blond to tell Sailor Moon to finish this.

Sailor Moon replaced his Keyblade once more; this time summoning is Eternal Tiare. His hand ran to the bottom of the handle as he caused a golden light to make it grow in length. He began to spin it around to his sides before grabbing onto the Tiare with both hands, pushing it forward. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" he shouted. A surge of feathers and silver light began to gather around him as he raised the Tiare above his head. The silver light rocketed from the gem on top with feathers circling all around him as he healed the Phage.

The silver light and feathers washed over Sailor Amuse, turning him back to the park manager.

* * *

With the battle over, Sora had such high hopes that things could possibly go back to normal, but that of course wouldn't happen.

Shuyin carried the injured Yuna with Paine and Rikku standing on the front lines. Sora and Roxas tried to go forward to reach them, but Terra and the others jumped in front to guard them. This overprotective streak was growing to be annoying for the young princes as they finally managed to break free and step forward.

"Please!" begged Sora. "We need to stop this stupid infighting."

"It's not infighting if we were never on your side!" said Paine.

"Just stay away from us," said Rikku. "We want nothing to do with you. All you do is bring more trouble for us."

Sora flinched, hurt by the comment, while Roxas stayed beside his brother.

Shuyin led the girls away from the Champions of the White Moon, but Yuna refused to budge as she broke free from Shuyin for a moment. Despite all the pain that was racing up her spine, Yuna wasn't about to give up because there was something she desperately needed to say. "Thank you, Sora," she said, softly. "Thank you for believing in us."

A smile formed on Sora's lips with a tear running down it as Yuna returned to her friends and left.

* * *

END! WOOO! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys did too.

On the next chapter, Demyx reveals that he's in a competition to be Tokyo's next idol! He's made it ot the final round and is going to perform with Rikku guest judging. Xaldin goes after a music producer for the competition, only to get taken out by Xigbar who takes over the mission. Sparks fly when Xigbar goes after the producer, revealing his identity to Demyx, leaving him shell-shocked! Find out what happens and more in **Tokyo Idol!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: WOO! Another Chapter finished! Thanks to the inpiration from the awesome Glee, the greatest TV show on right now and the second best of all time. First goes to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Well, enjoy this lovely chapter! Don't forget to read New Beginning and Once In a Blue Moon! Leave me your reviews! Love ya! Read and review!**

**Tokyo Idol:**

A sweet, mesmerizing scent blinded the boy as he wandered off on his own once again. Chibi Chibi abandoned the front yard of his home to run off down the street to follow the magical scent that was blinding his senses. The boy wondered where this scent came from, and followed the scent blindly as he wandered down the road.

Chibi Chibi jumped over a bulldog that was sleeping on the sidewalk before he kept on walking to the unknown scent. The dog paid no attention to the boy, choosing to keep sleeping instead. The boy passed a few pedestrians that passed by where wondering what the boy was doing on his own. Their curiosity was silenced though as the boy kept on walking and disappeared into an alleyway. It was almost as if he was never there to begin with. The pedestrians shook their head as they thought they were hallucinating when they saw the boy.

Chibi Chibi eventually made it towards the end of the alley when a red butterfly flew passed him. The boy took in that sweet scent when he saw something appear in front of him. A red mist gathered in front of Chibi Chibi, taking the form of an incense burner. The sweet scent that lured the child out had come from this incense burner, which made the small boy smile.

Chibi Chibi grabbed the incense burner and began to walk home with it in hand, fueling the city with the sweet scent.

There was power within the incense burner that attracted the boy in the first place. That power was also lured to Chibi Chibi as well. The innocence and light within the boy attracted the incense burner to him, which bided its time before it would awaken. It would awaken when this boy needed it most, but it would need to gather its strength though before that could happen.

The light within the boy would be the burner's guide on this foreign world.

* * *

Across town, the Gullwings were just getting out of the studio and back into their condo. Shuyin was following behind them as he explained their daily routine to the girls. The Gullwings simply nodded their head and agreed with everything he said when the four of them felt a strange scent in the air. It was a strangely, familiar scent that lured them from their usual routine as they took in the scent that drove them wild.

Shuyin was the first to react as he dropped the Blackberry from his hands and onto the tile. He turned out the window as he saw a vision of a red butterfly streaking across the sky. "It's her," he said, smiling. "My Lenne, you're here." He ran towards the window with joy evident on his face as he placed his hands on the glass. He stared out into the city to see more red butterflies fluttering across the city, which meant that the princess had to be here.

"The princess has finally showed herself," said Yuna.

"I can finally feel her presence on this planet," said Paine.

"I can even smell sweet scent," said Rikku.

The Gullwings followed Shuyin towards the window as they examined the city as well. The scent of their princess was growing in strength; however, there was faintness to it. For whatever reason, Lenne wasn't in a physical form, which began to worry them. What could possibly be preventing her from taking physical form?

They feared the worst that Galaxia got to her before they even had the chance to find her.

They had to remain positive and hopeful though for the sake of their mission. It was possible that their princess was weak from her journey that she was hiding herself to keep her strength. Maybe that was a reasonable theory to why there was a lack of physical form. They just needed to work even harder now to find her with that hope so prominent within them.

"Our mission is nearly complete," said Paine.

"We will soon be reunited with our princess," said Rikku.

"Soon we can leave this world and forget about all this trouble," said Shuyin.

Yuna just sighed, disappointed that they wanted to abandon the planet that was in danger much like their Spira was in the past.

* * *

Sora was sitting in his bedroom back at his childhood home with his i-Pod going off on full blast. He played through his collection of the Gullwings' songs, listening to the beautiful melodies. He could sense the hidden meaning behind it all and could see that the music was the Gullwings attempt to find their missing princess. It all made so much sense to him now that Yuna explained their mission to find the Princess Lenne before Sailor Galaxia found her first.

A heavy sigh escaped Sora's throat as he wondered just how far Riku went back in the beginning, back when he had no memory. Riku was so desperately trying to find the princess that lurked in his dreams until the Seven Rainbow Crystals gathered into the Silver Crystal and everyone's memories of their past lives came running back.

It made him hold onto his heart as he focused all his thoughts on bringing Riku back. Hope did tell him that the Lambda Power was the only way to bring him back and everyone else who were killed by Sailor Galaxia's forces. Sora focused all his thoughts on trying to figure out how to get this Lambda Power before Galaxia destroyed everything in the galaxy.

While lost in a sea of thought, the bedroom door swung open with a sweet scent filling his senses. At first, Sora thought it was Hana since she was back from her honeymoon with Peruru, but he just saw Chibi Chibi standing there with an incense burner in his hand. Sora tilted his head curiously to the side as he tried to figure out why the boy would have an incense burner with him.

But the scent that came from it was just too dazzling that Sora just didn't care at the moment.

Sora just smiled as he went over to Chibi Chibi, telling the boy that he would fix them something to eat.

"How about some cookies?" suggested Sora.

"Cookies!" cheered Chibi Chibi.

Chibi Chibi went running out of the room, still carrying the incense burner, as he followed Sora into the kitchen to get those cookies.

* * *

Demyx read through his letter for the fiftieth time this week. He lounged around on the sofa in the living room with Artemis curled up beside him. The both of them scanned over the letter with joy present on their faces as the contents of the letter still drove them both wild with joy. They still had a hard time believing that it was finally going to happen. Demyx finally had a shot at realizing his dream.

"Can you believe it, Artemis?" said Demyx. "I'm still amazed that I'm going to be singing at 'Tokyo Idol'!"

"I'm just as amazed as you are, Demy," said the white Moon Cat. "All I can say is that I'm very proud of you and I wish you the best of luck."

Demyx smiled as he hugged his feline companion, while staring at the letter's contents. "Thanks Artemis," he said, softly. "Now, go tell the others because I need to prepare for tomorrow. I need to go over my outfit and choices again, especially if I'm going to make it to the very final round!"

"I'll see you later then," Artemis said as he ran out of the apartment.

Once the cat was gone, Demyx dropped his letter on the coffee table before running into his bedroom. He quickly pulled out the all black outfit that he was going to wear for his performances. He had a back up outfit, which was a white suit that showed off his flawless complexion really well. There was also a "bathing suit" competition, oddly enough, so he had his swimsuit ready to go.

Demyx zipped everything up in a bag and was about to rehearse his song selections when he heard a knock at his door. The blond ran a hand through his hair as he raced to the door, thinking that it was the maid who probably forgot something of hers. When Demyx opened the door, he was in shock to see just who standing opposite of him was. Waiting outside the door was none other than Xigbar who was dressed in a white button-up that was unbuttoned halfway to show his chest hairs and tight jeans with his coat slung over his shoulder.

"Hey there, Kitten," Xigbar said, smiling at him. "You gonna let me in?"

"Xigbar?" Demyx said, trying to understand his sudden presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, now are you going to let me inside?" asked Xigbar.

Demyx nodded his head as he got out of Xigbar's way. Xigbar entered Demyx's apartment for the first time, making the blond's knees weak as he took in that musky scent. Xigbar wasn't about to tell Demyx why he was here so soon. He just took in the sweet scent that came off of Demyx, which made the black and silver haired man want to pounce on the young man.

So as Demyx was about to ask why Xigbar was here again, he was silenced by lips coming on top of his. Demyx closed his eyes and simply caved in to Xigbar's amazing kiss. Xigbar was by far the best kisser he ever had the pleasure of kissing. One kiss from him was enough to melt anyone who had the pleasure of being kissed by him.

Xigbar took hold of Demyx's waist before slowly rubbing down. His hands slid down his backside to grab onto that plump ass that he was longing for. A smile crept up Xigbar's face as he kept his lips on top of Demyx's lips. The blond gave out soft moans as Xigbar began to fondle that butt, which prompted Demyx to start to get an erection. Xigbar rubbed the front of his pants against Demyx's growing erection to show he had one too.

"So you came here to fuck me?" Demyx asked, breaking the kiss.

"I came to seduce you," Xigbar whispered into his ear. He took a little nibble at the ear lobe, making Demyx swoon a bit. He kept a firm hold of the blond, so happy that he snuck away from the Organization so he could be here with Demyx. Oh he's been craving to take Demyx for so long that it's been killing him. "Where's your room?"

"This way," Demyx said, softly, leading Xigbar into his bedroom.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Xigbar resumed his lustful attack on Demyx's body. He ran his hands all over his body and began to tug at the blond's clothes. Demyx kissed Xigbar as he pulled on the front of the man's shirt as he led him to his bed. They fell on top of the mattress together and Demyx felt himself give in to Xigbar in every way possible.

Soon Xigbar pulled off Demyx's t-shirt and was fondling the blond's bare chest. His hands running up and down his lean, smooth torso as he started to kiss him everywhere. Demyx felt his toes curls and his pants getting too tight when Xigbar's hands made their way there and started to unzip him. Demyx practically slid out of those like they were nothing before he jumped at Xigbar, pushing him down on his bed.

Demyx started to unbutton Xigbar's shirt, revealing the chest hairs that were buried underneath. He began to lick and nibble at the nipples that were covered by the body hair. Xigbar gave a soft groan as he rubbed the front of his pants against the blond's briefs covered boner. Xigbar turned the tables as he rolled them around with Demyx's hands unzipping his pants, while the two shared a lengthy kiss. Xigbar pushed them off, revealing the silky boxers that he wore underneath as he slid beside Demyx.

Their bodies were linked together as they continued to kiss. Xigbar had his ripped, muscular arms wrapped around the front of Demyx with the two spooning. Demyx has his head turned back as he kissed Xigbar with the man's hands grabbing onto his package. A soft cry pierced through Demyx's mouth as he pleaded with Xigbar to take him.

Xigbar was happy to comply as he began to push their underwear off. Soon their lengths were freed from the tight confides of their underwear. Demyx was amazed and surprised to see himself with a man that had body hair like Xigbar. Xigbar had hair on his chest, some on his arms and legs, and a hot bush around his dick. He was also widened to see just how long Xigbar was, while Xigbar licked his lips as he wondered just how Demyx's smooth body tasted.

Xigbar grabbed onto Demyx's butt before spanking it, playfully. That got a soft moan to escape Demyx's lips when Xigbar drove his tongue halfway down his throat. Their limbs began to tangle together with Xigbar pushing Demyx's legs apart so he could get between them. Demyx clung onto Xigbar's neck with his legs wrapped around the older man's waist. Xigbar wasted no time in penetrating Demyx since he was in desperate need to fuck him. Lucky for them both, Demyx had a lot of alone time with Mr. Dildo so that would be no problem.

Both cried out with sensuous moans as Xigbar began to screw Demyx into the bed, both crying out with extreme pleasure.

* * *

Zexion cried out with pleasure as Lexaeus penetrated him, pushing his hard dick inside of him. His finger nails dug into the older man's skin as he panted for breath. Lexaeus pushed his way deeper inside of Zexion to brush against the smaller man's prostate to bring pleasurable sensations to them both.

A sharp gasp left Zexion as he closed his eyes shut, struggling not to cum right then and there. Lexaeus didn't have any mercy for him though as he rapidly fucked his partner against his bed. As their cries grew stronger and the moans getting deeper, Lexaeus and Zexion felt themselves slowly reaching the edge. Soon they would both cum and no doubt they would be able to do it at the same time.

With his final thrust, Lexaeus and Zexion came together and they both gasped with pleasure.

* * *

Later that night, over at Galaxy TV, Xaldin found himself going through a pile of potential candidates. He scrolled through the notebooks that carried various pictures and information on those they seemed capable of having a true Star Seed. It would be within this pile that he would find somebody that would have a strong enough Star Seed to hand over to Galaxia. Xaldin knew he needed to find somebody with the shine of a true star in order to get what they so desperately searched for.

That would be easier said than done due to all the failures that the Animamates had so far.

Xaldin turned to the next portfolio where he found information on a local, music producer. A smile began to form across his face as he began to see some worth in this man. Yes, it could be possible that this man would have a true Star Seed. And even better, he was going to be at a music contest over at their studio, making him an easier target.

Before Xaldin could formulate a plan, Xigbar had waltzed into the office. Xigbar had left Demyx's bedside after some wonderful sex that led to him cumming three times. They fucked three times and exchanged multiple blowjobs that left Xigbar sexually satisfied for the rest of his life. Now, he would think of nobody but the sexy Demyx who would forever more be burned into his memory. Xigbar had left Demyx after he was certain that the blond was in a deep enough sleep and even left a note to explain his disappearance.

Xigbar sauntered over to Xaldin who was sitting at his desk, beginning to look over his shoulder. A smirk grew on Xigbar's face as he plucked the folder that Xaldin was looking through out from his hands. "Let's see, he seems like he's got potential," said Xigbar. "And he's going to be judging at a music competition that we're sponsoring. That is very interesting; I'm assuming you're going to go after him."

"Of course," Xaldin said as he walked away from Xigbar. "I already have a plan in mind to attack when they least expect it."

"What a wonderful plan that will be," laughed Xigbar.

Xigbar decided it would probably be best if he took over his mission since he thought so "highly" of the candidate that Xaldin chose.

* * *

Applause began to go off as the host introduced himself and the final, ten contestants. Amongst those ten was Demyx who was dressed up in his tight, black outfit with a dorky grin on his face. He wore an orange t-shirt underneath with his hair styled unusually messy for a change as he tried to show off his rocker image. The crowd went wild for all the performers that night with Demyx's friends arguably being the loudest.

Axel, Zell, and Tifa cheered the hardest for their fellow bandmate, hoping he would have the chance to reach the idol status he so desperately craved. The others were there, showing off their support as well. Peruru and Hana were happily there as newlyweds with Rain present as well as he screamed at the top of his lungs for Demyx. Chibi Chibi mindlessly repeated Demyx's name as he sat on Sora's lap, while eating the snacks that Roxas held out for him.

"Alright everyone," said the host. "Thanks to our fine sponsors at Galaxy TV, we are proud to present this lovely competition to see who'll be Tokyo's next Top Idol! On our panel of judges, we have the top producer in all of Tokyo, Mr. Takuya Moroboshi!" A hunky, dark haired man rose up from his seat and waved to the audience. "Next, you know her from the Gullwings and love her to death, Ms. Rikku Kou!" Rikku got up from her seat and waved elegantly enough before sitting back down. "And last, but not least, an entertainment manager from Galaxy TV, here is Mr. Xaldin Karasuma!"

There was a slight cough as Xigbar rose from the chair that Xaldin was supposed to be sitting in. Demyx's entire body tensed over as he saw Xigbar there, his still prickled as he remembered Xigbar's touch from last night. This was so not good! He couldn't win this competition because he just happened to sleep with one of the judges. This was so wrong in more ways than one!

Xigbar took his microphone with him as he began to correct the host. "I'm sorry, but Xaldin couldn't make it tonight. So, I, Xigbar Suzu, was sent to replace him," he said, winking at the audience. "But don't worry, folks, I have a better sense for picking talent then that boring, old Xaldin."

"Alright then, Mr. Suzu, welcome to the panel!" said the host. "Now, let the competition begin! Contestants, take your places. Going first tonight, we have the vocally talented, Demyx Aino performing his cover of 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry! You go, Demyx!"

Demyx pushed aside all of his nerves as he took center stage with the crowd going wild. Rikku gave him an intense glare as she tried to understand what he was doing here. Takuya was all smiles as he waited to hear what this kid had to offer, while Xigbar just had a dirty smile on his face since he wasn't too surprised to see the kid here.

The music began and Demyx took that as his cue to sing.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down."

"Before you met me I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine!"

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever!"

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep! Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now, baby I believe this is real! So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets. I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete!"

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever!"

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep! Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now, baby I believe this is real! So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

"I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans! Be your teenage dream tonight! Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans! Be your teenage dream tonight, tonight!"

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever!"

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep! Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now, baby I believe this is real! So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

"I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans! Be your teenage dream tonight! Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans! Be your teenage dream tonight, tonight!"

The stage was full of thunderous applause from both the audience and the judges. The host returned to the stage to congratulate a winded Demyx for performing so well before calling out the next contestant. Demyx waved at the audience, causing a louder surge of applause from the crowd, especially his friends, before he took off.

Xigbar had a dirty smile on his face as he continued to applaud Demyx even after he left.

* * *

After the first part of the final competition came to an end, the performers were allowed to rest backstage. It was during this time that Rikku managed to corner Demyx in the furthest part of the back. She dragged him into a storage closet with only a dim light illuminating the very, cramped room.

"What are you doing!" shouted Rikku. "You can't be here. You're a Sailor Soldier, for goodness' sake! You should be focusing on fighting evil, not being some musical idol."

"Look who's talking," Demyx said back at her, not trying to be rude though. "You're an idol and a Sailor too. Singing is my dream, Rikku. I'm not going to lose what may be my only chance to fulfill this dream just because I'm a Sailor. Besides, I have the full support of my friends to back me up."

Demyx left it at that as he exited the storeroom, unconcerned with what a hypocrite like Riku would say about him. If she could handle the biz then so could he. This was his dream and he wasn't about to let that go. Now, what he was concerned with what how he was going to pass the next round AND the situation with Xigbar.

He just hoped that Xigbar wouldn't be biased because they slept together and judged him solely on his talent.

While the next portion of the competition took place on stage, the crew was working on setting things up for the final performances of the contest. As this was going on, hidden in the depths of the mess was Xaldin who was completely tied up and bound after falling for Xigbar's trick. Xaldin growled and yelled bloody murder as he tried to break free from the rope that bound him.

* * *

The contestants where on stage, wearing their bathing suits as they showed off their lovely selves. This portion of the contest was to show off the contestants' physical attributes, while marking their individuality and their composure while under pressure.

Demyx was pulled forward, wearing his orange thigh-length shorts, to answer a question from Rikku. He was given a microphone from the host and Rikku asked why Demyx chose to appear in the contest. The blond gave a soft sigh before he started to answer the young woman's question.

"It's been my dream to be singer since I was little," said Demyx. "I've been trying so hard since I was kid. I took vocal lessons, I've been in choir, I learned to perform several instruments, and I'm in a band too."

"But do you have any pressing duties that might conflict with your schedule as an idol?" said Rikku. "Being an idol is demanding and takes a lot of energy, consuming most of your time. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I think I can," Demyx countered back. "I have certain responsibilities that might conflict, but I won't allow them to get too far in the way. I will give both all my earnest work. I won't give up on my dream though. I will sing my heart out until the day I die. And I will sing to inspire everyone I can and change the lives of those who are willing to answer.

As Rikku was about to come up with a counter argument for it, Takuya jumped in the way. He covered her microphone with a cheery smile on his face. "I think you lost this one, Rikku," he said to her. "You can't stop this one. He has the shine and heart of a true idol."

"Yes he does," said Xigbar before he turned to face his target, Takuya.

* * *

Behind the stage, Rikku managed to corner Demyx for a bit before the final judging could be conducted. Demyx had just changed out of his swimsuit and into his white suit when he felt Rikku's arm drag him to the opposite end of the stage. Demyx yelped as he tried to figure out what was going on when Rikku just told him to stay quite because she was talking.

"I wanted to apologize to you about earlier," said Rikku. "I just thought you wouldn't be able to handle being an idol due to you being a Sailor."

"It's alright," Demyx said, softly. "I wonder about myself sometimes too, but I believe in myself. I know I can do it."

Rikku just nodded her head before waving him off. Demyx turned around and left as well as he decided to get to the stage. He knew it would be empty since everyone cleared out so they could make final preparations, even the audience was waiting outside the doors. Demyx decided he could sneak on stage and try to imagine himself performing to everyone.

As Demyx reached the stage though, he saw Xigbar going towards the stage as well. The crew was cleared out too so that made the blond wonder what he was doing up there. Demyx began to walk towards the stage to see what Xigbar was doing when he heard Takuya's voice as well.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted a panicked Takuya.

Demyx ran to the stage, frightened by what was going on. He reached the stage just in time to see Xigbar's body being consumed by threads of darkness. Demyx's eyes lit up with fear and shock when he saw Xigbar's clothes being replaced by a black, leather uniform with two, golden bracelets attached to his wrists.

"No," whispered Demyx. "You're…an Animamate."

"Show me your Star Seed!" shouted Sailor Tin Nyanko.

The Animamate fired two blasts of golden light which hit Takuya in the chest. The producer cried out in horrifying pain as a lotus began to blossom above his head. His Star Seed began to rise up from it and slowly illuminate the room.

As Sailor Tin Nyanko was about to check the Star Seed, Demyx gave out a horrified yell. That caught the Animamate off his guard as he turned back to face Demyx. "I can't believe you," said Demyx. "You're one of them!"

"What are you talking about, kid?" Tin Nyanko said, trying to play it cool.

Demyx just shook his head as he raised his left hand forward. A ray of orange light appeared as his Sailor Crystal came to him. "You're one of Galaxia's lackeys!" he cried out. "Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" Tin Nyanko's eyes widened in shock as he watched orange ribbons wrap around Demyx's body before hearts began to rush into him.

Light flooded from his body as Eternal Sailor Venus took center stage.

"You do have a true Star Seed," Tin Nyanko said to Venus.

"And you're my enemy!" cried Venus.

Sailor Tin Nyanko just shook his head as he tried to push his feelings for Demyx/Venus away. It amazed him that Venus and Demyx were one and the same, but he couldn't let Xemnas down if he wanted to keep on living. "I guess we're both in for a surprise," said Tin Nyanko. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I need your Star Seed!"

The Animamate raised his arms up with his bracelets exposed. He was going to fire the golden bullets at Venus to take his Star Seed, which would've meant the end of Venus. He would've been doomed had Venus not gotten lucky enough to get a miracle. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" A ball of electricity went after Tin Nyanko, shocking the Animamate and preventing him from attacking.

Venus looked up just in time to see Star Healer come down from the high stage. She landed gracefully on her feet as she twirled her daggers around in hand. "It looks like you need a little help," said the Starlight. "Come on, Venus, let's take this punk down."

"Don't leave us out of the mix!"

Everyone looked back at the seats to see Sailor Moon standing there with pretty much everyone standing beside him. That meant the Keybearers were present, the White Mage, Sailor Sol, the Outer Sailors, the Parallel Sailors, and the Inner Sailors. Even the other members of the Starlights showed up from nowhere to take down the enemy.

Sailor Tin Nyanko snapped his fingers, summoning Nobodies to distract the Sailors. A group of Snipers appeared and they were armed with crossbows. They were dressed up in purple suits that covered their bodies with a cap on top to go with it. The Snipers began to circle around the Sailors when more Nobodies began to show up.

These Nobodies stood around Sailor Tin Nyanko and they had a more dragon-like form. They wore gray body suits with long, dragon-like necks and heads, spiky wings, and a long lance in their hands. These Nobodies were called Dragoons; they pointed their spears at the Animamate as they followed the orders of their boss.

This is when Sailor Lead Crow came running out of nowhere with a very pissed off look on his face. He moved his Nobodies aside before grabbing onto Nyanko's collar. This was very distracting to the shocked Venus.

"You bastard!" shouted Lead Crow. "You tied me up and took my mission!"

"Well, if it means anything, the mission was a complete failure," said Tin Nyanko. "Your target is just another Phage. So, Sailor Musician, take care of the Sailors!"

Tin Nyanko opened a Corridor of Darkness, while black threads began to cover Takuya. He began to slide away into the Corridor when Lead Crow tackled him down. The two disappeared into the Corridor of Darkness with Lead Crow threatening to kick his ass and Tin Nyanko shouting in pain until the Corridor sealed itself.

"That was so weird," said Star Healer.

But before the others could agree, the black threads broke apart from Takuya as he became the Phage, Sailor Musician. This Phage was dressed like a total rockstar with a purple and yellow suit with a keytar in hand. His outrageous orange and red hair flew in several directions as he appeared like a total glam rocker.

Sailor Musician began to play a few keys on his keytar at the still frozen Venus. "Music Strike!" he shouted. He pushed down hard on a key, firing bolts of lightning after the Sailor. Star Healer had to tackle Venus out of the way, both of them falling to the ground. The Phage's attack managed to miss though, which was good enough.

The other Sailors sprang into action, fighting the Nobodies as they swarm after them. Sailor Moon ran towards the stage to help deal with the Phage so the others focused on the Nobodies. There weren't many Nobodies, but these ones were stronger than the usual ones.

"Mars Eternal Explosion!"

"Elysion Eternal Dream Killer!"

Their attacks managed to blow up a couple of the Nobodies, while the others went for basic hack and slashes. Uranus tossed his giant Axe Sword around and Jupiter used the Gunblade to help. The Keybearers joined up with Sol and White Mage to unleash a mystical wave of energy that obliterated the remaining Nobodies.

Sailor Musician played a wicked, power chord that left all the Sailors crying out in pain. They covered their ears as they tried to stand up against the attack. The Phage was laughing at their suffering, but Venus wasn't about to give up though. He waited until the Phage was done playing before he summoned his own Sitar.

"Let me show you how a real star does it!" shouted the blond. "Venus Eternal Wave Gigs!"

He strummed down on his Sitar, releasing a wave of golden hearts. Sailor Musician tried to guard against the Sailor's attack, but the hearts proved to be too much to handle. The Phage went flying back across the stage and crashed into a few boxes that were left behind.

Sailor Moon took this as his cue and summoned the Eternal Tiare. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" shouted the brunet. He raised the Tiare above his head and released a silver blast of light mixed with a storm of feathers. His attack reached the Phage and reverted him back into Takuya.

The Starlights gathered at the edge of the stage, leaving since they didn't want to deal with Pluto and the others again. Sailor Moon tried to reach out to them, but was stopped by Neptune this time, saying that it was for the best. The Starlights left, Sailor Moon watched them leave with a sad face, and Sailor Venus looked as if he was about to cry.

* * *

After the Keyblade Masters and the White Mage repaired everything from their battle, the final performance for the competition was about to begin. The next idol had been crowned and shockingly enough it wasn't Demyx. Poor Demyx who had sang his heart out, performed his hardest, and even found out the man he had feelings for was the enemy didn't win the competition. He was the runner up, but the runner up didn't get anything but an honorable mention and a final song.

Demyx took the stage again with his suit on, giving the girl who won a chance to compose herself. Demyx fought his tears of disappointment and fear to give it all he had. He took the microphone in hand, raising it up to his lips as he stared at Xigbar's empty seat. His heart felt like it was beating at a million miles an hour at this point and all he felt like doing was running off to cry in a corner.

He would do that later though; right now he needed to sing.

"I can't believe what you said to me last night when we were alone. You threw your hands up. Baby you gave up, you gave up. I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes. In your tight jeans with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies!"

"Could we fix you if you broke? And is your punch line just a joke?"

"I'll never talk again! Oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless."

"I can't believe how you slurred at me with your half wired broken jaw. You popped my heart seams on my bubble dreams, bubble dreams. I can't believe how you looked at me with your Johnnie Walker eyes. He's gonna get you and after he's through there's gonna be no love left to rye!"

"And I know that it's complicated, but I'm a loser in love. So baby raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends!"

"I'll never talk again. Oh boy you've left me speechless! You've left me speechless so speechless! I'll never love again! Oh friend you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless!"

"Hooow? Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? Wow! Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? Wow!"

"And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? And after all the boys and girls that we've been through would you give it all up? Could you give it all up?"

"If I promise to you boy…that I'll never talk again and I'll never love again. I'll never write a song. Won't even sing along! I'll never love again, so speechless. You left me speechless, so speechless. Why you so speechless, so speechless?"

"Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You've left me speechless!"

"Some men may follow me, but you choose 'death and company'! Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh!"

There was one, last round of applause for Demyx as he left the stage crying with a broken heart on the sleeve of his suit.

* * *

END!

Poor...poor Demyx!

On the next chapter, Xaldin learns Sailor Moon's secret identity while going through Larxene's diary! As he sets up a trap for Sora, he gets into a rumble with Xigbar while trying to prove who is the superior! Demyx has to deal with the consequences of learning Xigbar's secret as he confronts his friends about just who he's been seeing! Chibi Chibi also runs into his fair share of trouble as the Gullwings feels their princess's scent all over the boy and the incense burner he found! Meanwhile, Sora is forced into Xaldin's trap, which leads to them both being sucked into a black hole! Only one can survive this chapter as a new ally arrives to save the day! Find out what happens in **Burning Secrets!**


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Here is another great chapter for you and the last one for a little bit. Got a big exam on Monday and I work for the weekend. Haha. So read and review because I worked hard on this epic chapter! Read and super review.

**Burning Secrets:**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the university was packed with people as they tried to set everything up for their winter festival. The Sailors and their friends were present as well as they tried to set up their mini café. Squall was busy gathering all the ingredients that he needed for his coffee cake, which some of the gang promised to help him with. Sora was forbidden to be anywhere near where the cooking would take place and was put in a position where he would just be serving coffee.

Terra, Lexaeus, and Cloud were busy setting their booth up, while Zexion, Hana, and Peruru worked on making it pretty. Victor was taking care of Chibi Chibi and Rain. Axel, Roxas, Xeikm, Kairi, and Naminé were with Squall as he explained to them how to bake his cake. Luna and Artemis were helping Sora figure out just how much coffee they would need for the event.

While this was going on, Demyx had found himself arriving late since he slept in. He was still recovering from the disappointment of losing the competition and struggling to cope with the fact that Xigbar was a Sailor Animamate. It was all too much for him to deal with. He could handle losing the competition, but finding out about Xigbar was too much.

He fell in love with Xigbar, now he knows that Xigbar is aligned with their strongest enemy to date. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to fall for the monster. Now that he thought about it, Xigbar was the one who he met at Halloween Town. He was the one who took Jack's Sailor Crystal. Just thinking about that man made him sick to his stomach as he hid behind one of the empty booths and started to cry.

"Fucking asshole," cried Demyx. "I fucking hate you."

"I hope you're not talking about me."

Demyx spun around, recognizing the voice, and immediately took in air to scream. A hand clasped over his open mouth though before he could let out a good scream. Xigbar was standing right beside him, having appeared from nowhere, no doubt using his power though to sneak up on the blond. Xigbar kept a firm hold on him as he leaned in close with a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't even need to say anything to Demyx; the youth could already read what the man was trying to say.

So slowly, Xigbar removed his hand from Demyx's mouth. "I'm sorry for trying to take your Star Seed, Demyx," said Xigbar, "but you have to understand, if I don't collect Star Seeds then I will be lost in oblivion. Xemnas will rip me apart, molecule by molecule as he did to the other Animamates."

"That still makes you a monster," said Demyx. "How could you do this? You're supposed to be a Sailor Soldier! A Champion of Light and Harmony, not a servant of Darkness."

"Demyx, I was never a Sailor Soldier. I'm only a fake, Sailor Tin Nyanko," said Xigbar. A heavy sigh escaped him as he saw the look of shock on Demyx's face. The man just shook his head as he turned slightly to the side, leaning against the wooden booth. "We murdered the Sailor Soldiers from our home planets and gave their Sailor Crystals to Xemnas, in order to receive power. As a reward, Xemnas gave us power equal to that of a Sailor Soldier, but we can never become true Sailor Soldiers until we attain the Ultimate Power, Kingdom Hearts."

Demyx felt tears running down his face as he heard everything that Xigbar had to say. It made him want to throw up right there. He wasn't even a real Sailor Soldier; he was just a cold-blooded murderer! "You're even worse than I could've possibly expected!" said the blond. "Why are you here, Xigbar? Are you here to take my Star Seed too? Well you can just forget it; I will kill you if you even think about touching me."

"Please, Demyx, I'm sorry about all of this," pleaded Xigbar. "It doesn't have to be like this. If you willing give your Star Seed to Xemnas then he'll let you live, we can be together then!"

"I'm not betraying my friends," growled Demyx, "or my friends. So you had better leave now, Sailor Tin Nyanko."

Xigbar saw the pain and rage building up with Demyx. The blond took a few steps away with him; Xigbar could see the Sailor Crystal he was summoning to transform. Not willing to invoke his wrath, he opened a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared within it.

It was then that Demyx dropped to his knees and began to cry, crying his heart out.

"Demyx?"

Artemis ran up beside him with everyone else following. The Moon Cat had saw Xigbar disappeared into the Corridor of Darkness and recognized him from the wedding. The others were about to ask their questions when Demyx told them all to shut up. Everyone waited until Demyx composed himself, which he then took time to explain how he fell in love with their enemy.

The others bore horrified and disgusted looks at the crying Demyx, while Xeikm had pity for the boy since he took loved their enemy.

* * *

At Galaxy TV, Xaldin investigated what was left of Larxene's possession, hoping to find a clue of this true Star Seed she was after. Maybe if he could find it then Xemnas would find it in his "heart" to bring Larxene back from oblivion or whatever Hell he sent her too. She said she found the brightest and truest of all the Star Seeds, which might be enough to convince Xemnas to do so.

Xaldin pulled a picture from out of the box, seeing that it was of him and Larxene. It was the final picture they took together, while they worked on this miserable, rural planet. "Had I known that this would've been our last moment together then I would've smiled," said Xaldin. He returned the picture to the box, which was when he found something a little more promising. He pulled a diary out from the box and began to examine it. "This may have it. 'I have found the location of a true Star Seed and learned the secret identity of Sailor Moon'!"

Xaldin closed the diary before running off into a Corridor of Darkness to report to the Superior.

* * *

In the Dark Dimension, Xigbar graveled at his knees before their Superior. Saix stood beside their Superior at his throne, taking his usual position during this gruesome interrogation. Xemnas had rage imprinted all over his face as he looked before the kneeling Animamate. His gloved fists were tight in a ball as the crunching of the leather made Xigbar's ears want to bleed.

"Explain to me, Xigbar, why you haven't found a true Star Seed yet?" said Xemnas. "You know how much I hate failure. You've seen what happened to Larxene and Vexen, so then why do you invoke my wrath? My patience is dwindling down to nothing."

"Forgive me, Lord Galaxia," said Xigbar. "But I have only failed you once, sir. It is Xaldin who has been finding the targets and proving them to be failures for Your Magnificent! I swear to you, Lord Galaxia, that if I was leading the mission then I would not be failing you."

Saix huffed at Xigbar's claim as he continued to remain statuesque beside the Superior. It looks like that Xigbar would be terminated faster then he thought, which was fine by him. The less Animamates he had to contend with then that meant that Xemnas would be all his. Oh yes, but there was the matter of Prince Xeikm who needed to be terminated as well. Xemnas didn't take the news of his precious prince joining forces with Sailor Moon well at all.

Before Xigbar could further be interrogated, a Corridor of Darkness opened up. Xaldin came running out with his black cloak on and he quickly bowed before the Superior. "Forgive me for my interruption, Lord Galaxia, but I have found a true Star Seed!" said the black haired man. Xigbar's eyes widened with shock, Saix squinted at disgust, and Xemnas bore a curious expression. "I have reason to believe that it may even be the strongest of all the Star Seeds, besides yours of course."

"Really?" Xemnas said, leaning back against his throne. "Do you truly think so, Xaldin?"

"I swear upon it with my very life," said Xaldin. "I am absolutely positive."

"Do not use absolutes, Xaldin, unless you are truly positive," said Xemnas. "Now, find this Star Seed, and if it isn't true then you will be joining Vexen and Larxene. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Superior."

Xaldin vanished into the darkness with Xigbar joining him; Saix also took the time to leave as well.

Meanwhile, Xemnas looked out into the darkness with the darkness around him growing stronger. He didn't even see or feel as a hand reached out from the darkness to touch his shoulder. Xemnas was completely blinded by the darkness to even see that he wasn't in control of the game any longer.

Soon, the true player would make himself known, but first, the Guardians of the White Moon needed to be terminated before this could happen.

* * *

On the rooftop of Galaxy TV, Xigbar and Xaldin found themselves standing at the ledges. Both continued to wear their cloaks as the night wind howled against their cloaks. The two bore dark glares at one another with their weapons coming to hand. Xaldin summoned all six of his lances Lindworm, while Xigbar summoned his dual arrow-guns, Sharpshooter.

"Do you truly believe you found a true Star Seed?" asked Xigbar.

"I do," said Xaldin. "Now, I'm going to dispose of you so you may no longer interfere."

"This will be a blast," Xigbar said.

They both rushed after each other with the wind howling as Xaldin launched a lance at the shooter's head. Xigbar ducked and disappeared into a warp then reappeared behind Xaldin, beginning to shoot arrows at him. Xaldin controlled the wind to return his lost lance as he used the wind to have his other lances fight for him. Xaldin launched his lances with great speed, which Xigbar had to counter by shooting after them as he ran out of the way.

Things heated up though when they used some of their strongest attacks.

Xaldin gathered his lances to form a dragon-like being that spewed a vortex of wind after Xigbar. The wind would only pick up with ferocity and speed as it took in the snowy wind that buried the city. Xigbar would constantly warp out of the way, but it was getting harder to do as Xaldin attack constantly. He needed to wait until the lancer was finished attacking before he could strike on his own.

Once Xaldin's attack was over, Xigbar quickly took advantage of this. He combined his guns to form a single gun, which he used to gather his energy before firing a single, blue beam after Xaldin. The beam would follow Xaldin and his lances from all corner of the roof with Xigbar redirecting it as necessary. Xaldin would try to smash it with his wind, but even that proved difficult to do as Xigbar would shoot him whenever he tried to block it.

It wasn't until the attack ended that the battle was stopped as Saix appeared on the rooftop. He summoned his colossal claymore and swung it at them both, effectively ending their duel. "Enough, the both of you," he roared. "As much as I'd like to see you kill each other, you both have mission to complete. Xaldin, find the Star Seed that you promise the Superior. Xigbar, hunt for more Star Seeds!"

Both men huffed as they disappeared in the Corridor of Darkness, not wanting to provoke the berserker's wrath in the night when he was at his strongest.

* * *

Her usual therapeutic technique involved playing the drums and smashing away at them until her thoughts were cleared.

Yuna was locked in the studio with Rikku, Paine, and Shuyin who were keeping a heavy watch over her. The young woman was pretty much used to this since the ban began, which was something she already broke at singing competition. She just rolled her eyes at them though, while trying to ignore what they were saying about the Sailors of Earth and their princess.

"The princess's scent is all over the city," said Paine.

"She must be near then," said Shuyin. "We have to hurry and find her."

"I think I have an idea where she might be," said Rikku. "At the competition that boy, Chibi Chibi, smelled strongly like the princess. I just barely noticed it while leaving and I happened to pass by Sora and his friends."

"Then we need to have a word with the child," declared Paine.

Yuna caught wind of the harsh tone that came from Paine's mouth. The others agreed as well, which made Yuna severally worried about what was happening to them. It was almost Galaxia of them to say they would use a child for their means of locating the princess. There was no doubt in her mind that this method would be cruel and damaging to the small boy.

While they went off to another room, Yuna quickly ran out from the stool she was sitting on and raced out of the building before they could catch her. She was already outside and on her motorcycle when the others finally saw that she was gone. She zoomed through the snowy streets as she drove to the Tsukino Household to warn Sora of what was about to happen.

It took only ten, freezing minutes for her to get there. She made it though, which was excellent news. She ran to the fence and looked up to the window to see Sora walking out just as a red butterfly came from his room. Her eyes lit up in recognition of the butterfly, the symbol of their Princess Lenne. It looked like the others weren't lying; Sora and Chibi Chibi were somehow connected to the princess.

"Yuna?" said a startled Sora. "What are you doing here? It's freezing!"

"Sorry," Yuna said, snapping back into reality. As much as this went against her heart, she couldn't tell Sora anything. She needed to know just how Chibi Chibi was connected to their princess. "I just needed to see you and tell you how sorry I am for the way things have turned out."

The young brunet nodded his head as he leaned against the railing. He looked over to his friend that had a few snowflakes caught in her hair. "It's alright," Sora said, softly. "I don't blame you. It's not your fault that my father is very controlling."

"Sailor Pluto's your father?" Yuna said, honestly shocked.

"In a past life he was," admitted Sora. "It's a very complicated story, but I'd love to explain it to you, someday."

Yuna nodded her head with a smile growing on her face. "I'd love to hear it, but another time, Sora," she said, softly. "I just needed to apologize. I'd better get going before the others start to hunt me down. And this would be the first place they look."

As Yuna was about to leave, she saw Chibi Chibi run out of the room in his pajamas. Sora told the boy that it was too cold to play and that he needed to go back to sleep. When Sora lifted Chibi Chibi up into his arms and took him back to the bedroom, a red butterfly flew towards the young men. The butterfly touched Chibi Chibi, which Sora was oblivious too as Chibi Chibi only laughed and said butterfly.

The boy was truly connected to the princess, but Yuna couldn't figure out just how.

* * *

The following morning, Christmas Eve was present and filled the air with peace and joy. The university was full of people as they celebrate with games, food, and humble talk. All of the booths had different attractions for the kids and adults who came to the festival. The Sailors' booth was very popular amongst the older crowd because of all the coffee and coffee cake that they had.

Squall was working on overtime the night before. He baked over eight, delicious cakes with a ninth saved just for the team. He was in the back of the booth, cutting up the cakes with Zexion and Axel helping him out.

Hana, Peruru, and Rain were taking care of the register, while Sora and Demyx ran around to make sure everyone's glasses were full. Xeikm was in the back as well, learning how to make coffee with help from Cloud and Lexaeus. Terra and Victor were running late, which was fine by them since they could manage the crowd. Roxas, Naminé, and Kairi were supposed to be working the next shift though with Victor so that they could take a break.

The news about Demyx being involved with the enemy was pretty gross for everyone. They couldn't believe that he fell for someone as evil as a Sailor Animamate. They tried to cope with that info, but it was still awfully disturbing.

As this was going on, once again, Chibi Chibi managed to find his way to break free from the group. He was supposed to be coloring at their booth, entertained by the mundane task, but obviously that didn't work. So he wandered off on his own and managed to snag a free balloon from one of the venders. In his hand, he carried the incense burner as well as he walked outside into the cold to play around in the snow with his new balloon.

That wouldn't last though as he arrived to a safe spot to play. He had just dived into the snow when he felt a strange presence hovering over him. The small boy turned around with his balloon leaving his fingers as he clenched onto the incense burner with both hands. Hovering above him was none other than Shuyin with Rikku and Paine standing beside him.

The trio had immediately recognized the incense burner that belonged to the princess.

"Give us the incense burner, small one," Shuyin said.

"No!" shouted Chibi Chibi.

"Just hand it over punk," snapped Paine.

"No!" Chibi Chibi shouted, again.

"Will you please hand it over?" asked Rikku.

"NO!" Chibi Chibi shouted for the final time.

The boy immediately took off running with the incense burner in his hands. This prompted the trio to start to chase the boy all over creation, or just the university. Shuyin threw himself onto the snow to block Chibi Chibi's path, but the boy simply jumped above his fallen body. Paine attempted to snatch onto his arm, but the boy spun away from her clutches. Rikku attempted to trip him by sticking her leg out, but once again that proved useless as Chibi Chibi simply rolled away from her.

Frustrated growls escaped the trio as they continued to chase Chibi Chibi to a tree where he'd have no chance of escaping. While they were blinded by their focus to get the chalice, Chibi Chibi was crying his heart out as he wished for someone to come help him. Lucky for Chibi Chibi that a pair of arms took hold of him and started to carry him away from the psychotic trio.

"Leave him alone!" Victor shouted as he held onto the whimpering Chibi Chibi.

"Hand him over!" Shuyin shouted. "We need that incense burner he has in his hands."

"No!" Chibi Chibi shouted through his tears.

Victor simply shushed the boy as he tried to sooth him. He continued to hold onto Chibi Chibi, while shooting them all dirty looks. "You should be disgusted with yourselves!" he shouted at them. "What would your princess think if she found out you were chasing and frightening small children!"

The trio squinted at him, which prompted Shuyin to try and attack.

However, Terra appeared just then and put himself between them. He tossed his arm back with bright, digital blocks taking form all over his arm as he summoned his Gaia Bane Keyblade. "Even think about touching them and I'll kill you!" warned Terra. "I will not hesitate to kill intruders in my solar system."

"That's even if you can," growled Shuyin. He swung his arm back with ocean water surging through his arm. It took form of a single Keyblade that left Terra and Victor shocked as they saw this. Shuyin swung his red Keyblade up, curved at the teeth to form an arc with a dark brown hilt and a Blitzball dangling as its Keychain. "I won't allow you to stand in my way of finding my princess!"

"You're a Keyblade Master?" said Terra. "No, you're just a Keyblade Warrior, which makes me your superior!"

"We'll see how superior you are when I dice you into pieces," said Shuyin.

As the two bodies were about to collide, another party stopped them. Yuna shouted at the top of her lungs for them to stop as she came running towards them. Not only was Yuna coming, but from the other side, the other Sailors were going to join them since Roxas and the girls were working the booth now. They all circled around everyone as they tried to get to the bottom of this, while processing the information that Shuyin was a Keyblade Wielder.

"Enough, Shuyin!" hissed Yuna. "How dare you attack a child? What the Hell is the matter with you?"

Shuyin continued to lock glares with Terra as the tension in the air only grew thicker.

Sora decided to get into the middle of it as he put himself between them both. He didn't bother to summon his Keyblade or use his Eternal Article for any defensive purposes. "Stop this," he begged them. "All this fighting is just stupid! We should be working together for the good of everyone and everything, not trying to kill each other. How else are we supposed to stop Galaxia and find your princess?"

"Stay the hell out of our mission!" shouted Paine. "You have no right claiming that you care for our princess."

"It is because of you that we're in this mess!" shouted Rikku. "You're the reason why all of this is happening. It's because of you that Galaxia is attacking, he's doing this to get to you!"

Sora and the others flinched at the painful words that escaped from the Gullwings' mouth. Yuna called that this was enough as she pulled Shuyin and the others away to get away from them. A tear began to escape Sora's eye as he tried to figure out just what they meant by that, which meant he turned around to face Xeikm.

Xeikm simply sighed as he took a few steps to Sora. "Remember when I told you that you were Chosen by Cosmos and Xemnas was Chosen by Chaos?" he said. Sora nodded his head, while the others watched on with fear and curiosity. "This means that you two have to fight to the death. You two are drawn to each other. You two will decide the fate of our universe by whoever emerges from the smoke victorious. You have the power to lead the universe to a new era of peace and Xemnas has the power to lead it into an era of destruction. Our fate rests in your hands, Prince Ventus."

* * *

After the Gullwings left the scene, Victor returned to the school with Chibi Chibi in his arms. The Sailors continued to stay outside so that they could have a talk about the Gullwings and their manager. What happened with Chibi Chibi only proved the Gullwings to be all the more untrustworthy, especially with developments of Shuyin being a Keyblade Warrior.

"They're just full of so many secrets," said Cloud. "I think it unwise to trust them."

"I'm starting to feel that way too," Squall said, reluctantly. "Their tactics are becoming more aggressive and hazardous. If they're attacking children now then we cannot trust them and have to do something to stop them."

Terra and Lexaeus nodded in agreement with them. Axel just turned to the side with Marluxia holding onto his hand as they thought more about this. Hana and Peruru had similar thoughts as they tried to figure out if the Gullwings could be trusted or not. Zexion and Demyx sat around Sora, trying to pull the brunet back from the edge. As for Xeikm, he just remained neutral in these affairs since he was in fact an "intruder" like the Gullwings.

All of this just proved all the more difficult for them to stomach as they stood at the snow-filled field.

However, they weren't given any more time to think as a harsh gust of wind blew in. The Sailors were blown back onto the ground just as swirls of nothingness began to appear all around them. Dragoons began to surround the Sailors, armed with their sharp lances that they began to point at each one. A single Corridor of Darkness opened in front of them with Xaldin stepping out, pulling his hood down to reveal his face.

"So we finally meet," said Xaldin. "I have long waited this day, to have my vengeance upon you for the death of Sailor Aluminum Siren." Threads of darkness surrounded his being as he quickly transformed into Sailor Lead Crow. He wasted no time in the usual theatrics as he summoned all six of his lances to his side, while the Sailors struggled to stand. The wind only grew fiercer with him forcing them all to stay down. "This is between me and Sora Tsukino!" hissed the Animamate. "I want your Star Seed; I want the Star Seed that belongs to Sailor Moon!"

Sora and the others flinched at Sailor Lead Crow's comment with the revelation that the black haired man found out Sora's secret.

"Enough, Lead Crow!" shouted Xeikm. "You will not lay a hand on the White Moon Prince!"

Lead Crow pointed a lance at the boy, aiming for his throat. "You are in no position to bark at me, Prince Xeikm," said the Animamate. "You'll get yours soon enough. I'll make sure to return you to Lord Galaxia so he may punish you to his full potential!"

"Fuck off!" Zexion shouted as he got in the middle of this. "You won't harm anyone! You all ready to transform?"

"Right!" shouted everyone.

Sailor Lead Crow watched with fear and wonder as he saw each of them summoning their Sailor Crystals. Standing before him were all the Sailor Soldiers that the Superior needed to add to his collection in order to awaken Kingdom Hearts. Joy filled his spirit as he found his plan blossoming in ways that he could've never thought possible!

Zexion raised a snowflake crystal in the air. "Mercury Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Light blue ribbons began to wrap around his body before streams of water and snow began to crash into his body.

Axel held a fireball crystal up into the air. "Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Red ribbons wrapped around his body with fire roaring after him as he transformed.

Squall held up a lightning bolt crystal up above him. "Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Green ribbons started to wrap around him before lightning bolts began to crash into his being.

Demyx held a heart-shaped crystal for all to see. "Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Orange ribbons started to wrap around him before hearts started to crash into him.

Lexaeus was next to hold up a tornado crystal up. "Uranus Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Navy blue ribbons wrapped around him before wind swirled around him as a boulder crashed into him.

Cloud took his wave-shaped crystal and held it up. "Neptune Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Marine-green ribbons wrapped around him and a raging wave of water crashed into his body.

Terra went next and held up a Wayfinder-shaped crystal. "Pluto Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Black ribbons wrapped around him as a ghastly mist surrounded him with charms smashing into him.

Marluxia held a rose bud crystal high above him. "Saturn Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Violet ribbons wrapped around him as an imaginary explosion went off around him as rose petals danced over his skin.

Hana held up a Sakura petal crystal into the air. "Sakura Eternal Crystal Power!" she shouted. Pink and forest green ribbons wrapped around her as Sakura petals rained and exploded all around her being.

Peruru took his fairy wing crystal and raised it up. "Elysion Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Red and white ribbons wrapped around him as dreamy clouds danced around him with musical notes smashing into his body.

Xeikm went up next with an ankh-shaped crystal. "Sol Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Yellow ribbons started to wrap around him with a bright ring of light appearing below him as magical stars began to crash into his body.

Sora was the very last to go as he made his identity known as he raised the golden Eternal Article up. "Moon Eternal Power!" he shouted. The lid to the article disappeared as silver light rush all around the brunet. Red, white, and black ribbons started to wrap around his naked body as a pair of angel wings formed behind him. He spun around as waves of light took over him as he finished transforming.

Once the process was complete, the Sailor Soldiers rushed into battle against Sailor Lead Crow and the Dragoon Nobodies.

* * *

While a battle between the Sailors and Lead Crow began, Yuna escorted her fellow companions out to the parking lot. She was fuming with rage for what they were about to do to Chibi Chibi and she wanted answers for what happened. She gave them all dark glares as she yelled at them all to explain themselves for their course of action earlier.

"He has Lenne's incense burner," Shuyin said, simply.

Yuna looked on at Shuyin with shock when she heard this. She turned to Rikku and Paine, who only nodded in agreement with him. "Do you truly mean that?" she asked him. A memory of a red butterfly touching Chibi Chibi flashed across her mind. The butterfly was the symbol of her princess, meaning that the boy had to have been touched by her. "How did he get in possession of her incense burner then?"

"We don't know, but that's what we were trying to find out," said Rikku.

"At least until all those Sailors intervened," said Paine. "That boy has the key to finding Princess Lenne and we need it if we're to find her before Sailor Galaxia does."

Yuna truly wanted to agree with them, but harming a child was not something she could agree with. Lenne wouldn't forgive them for harming a single head on that child. No matter their reason, even if it was to save her, Lenne wouldn't want them to hurt anyone just for her sake. She was far too selfless and compassion like Yuna was to allow something like that to happen.

As the quartet began to walk away from the university, they saw a flash of light followed by a small explosion.

"The princess!" The Gullwings shouted together.

The trio ran back towards the school, fearing that something may have happened, while Shuyin watched them carefully. There wasn't much he could do even with his Mastery over the Keyblade. His powers had been severally weakened when he brought them to the planet and he sacrificed most of his powers to protect Lenne. So until Lenne was brought back safely to them, he would forever have to remain on the sidelines.

Shuyin prayed that the Gullwings would be able to handle this on their own.

* * *

Light flashed all across the back of the university as the Sailors did battle with the Nobodies. Sailor Lead Crow led the Dragoons into a vicious battle against the Sailor Soldiers in order to claim the Star Seed of Sailor Moon. It was remarkable that this usually popular courtyard was empty just in time for the battle. No doubt everyone was too distracted by the festival to pay attention to the battle that was taking place.

Elysion ran away from a group of Nobodies, while holding onto Sakura's hand. The Dragoons flung lance after lance at them as they tried to end their miserable lives. The young couple though was able to dodge their attacks just as Sailor Mercury came running in to run interference.

Mercury tossed his Lexicon into the air, which began to radiate with blue energy. "Mercury Eternal Meteor Mirage!" he shouted. The Lexicon returned to his hand as he summoned ice covered meteors from the pages of the Lexicon to attack the incoming Nobodies.

That took care of a bulk of the Dragoons, but there were still more, which were now coming after him.

Sakura summoned her Scepter and fueled it with her Parallel Moon Power. "Sakura Eternal Petal Cyclone!" she shouted. Two, large petals appeared from both ends of her Scepter as she swung it around to release a storm of petals. The petals generated a cyclone that began to viciously attack the Nobodies.

Elysion joined in on the fun as he called upon his Flute. "Elysion Eternal Dream Killer!" he shouted. He played a single note on his Flute, which released bolts of black lightning. His attack melded with Sakura's attack just in time to total the remaining Nobodies. This earned them both a thanks from Mercury as they ran to help the others.

Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were locked in combat with a group of Nobodies. Each was armed with their Sailors Weapons and was ready to make quick work of these punks. Venus was the distraction as he played down a wicked, power chord that left the Nobodies crying out in pain. This gave Mars and Jupiter the opportunity to strike, while the kettle was hot.

Jupiter swung his Gunblade forward, calling forth a bolt of lightning. "Jupiter Eternal Lion's Heart!" he shouted. Bolts of lightning completely surged around his Gunblade as he charged after the Nobodies. He hacked and slashed them all apart into nothing, letting Mars take care of the others.

Mars danced with his Chakrams circling around him. Fire slowly began to ignite beneath him, melting the snow. "Mars Eternal Explosion!" he shouted. He grabbed onto his weapons with the fire rising up to him. He brought them together before launching them after a section of Nobodies.

Only a small section remained, which Venus went after. He swung his Sitar around to gear up for the final attack. "Venus Eternal Wave Gigs!" he shouted. He played another power cord, which released a storm of hearts along with golden water that obliterated the remaining Dragoons.

The last of the Dragoons were attempting to take down Uranus and Neptune, which was a very big mistake.

"You take the seven on the right," said Uranus.

"And you take the fifteen on the left?" huffed Neptune.

They both cracked a smile as they swung their massive weapons after the enemy. The Dragoons quickly flew out of harm's way, but that wouldn't continue to be as easy as they expected. The two Outer Sailors had a few more tricks up their sleeves, which would knock those suckers down.

Uranus swung his massive Axe Sword around before crashing it onto the snowy ground. "Uranus Eternal Ayer's Rock!" he shouted. He charged his energy, consuming the blade of his Axe Sword with a large rock that he swung after the Dragoons with wind circling around him. He smashed it into the fifteen Nobodies, blasting them all into nothing.

Neptune went after the remaining Nobodies with his Buster Sword. "Neptune Eternal Omnislash!" he shouted. His large, Buster Sword split up into seven, watery blades that he took one at a time. He rushed through the Nobodies with great speed, cutting them apart into nothing.

With that taken care of, they joined the others in regrouping with Sailor Moon and the others.

Meanwhile though, Sailor Moon led Pluto, Sol, and Saturn into battle against Lead Crow. Well, Pluto led them into battle, while telling Sailor Moon to stay back. The trio raced after the Animamate who was protecting himself with a vortex of wind as the six lances danced around him.

Pluto summoned his Keyblade in order to break through that shield. "Pluto Eternal Ultima Cannon!" he shouted. His Keyblade transformed into a giant cannon, which he fired a blast of earthen energy after the Animamate. His attack blew into the shield, but it barely did any harm to Lead Crow as he continued to fly above them.

Saturn decided to go next as he replaced his Silence Glaive with his Scythe. "Saturn Eternal Bloom Out!" he shouted. He tapped into the full potential of the Great Destroy so he could inflict maximum harm and break through the shield. He simply swung his Scythe, releasing a wave of pure energy that rippled through Lead Crow's shield and brought him down to the ground.

Sol took this opportunity to inflict the final blow. His Sailor Weapon turned out to be a gun, which he turned into a blade with the simple switch of a button. He raised his highly-advanced Gunblade up as he summoned his magical powers. "Sol Eternal Spell Blaze!" he shouted. A comet raced after Lead Crow with magical explosions going off all around him.

This inflicted major pain upon Lead Crow just as the other Sailors decided to join together. However, a dark laugh escaped from Lead Crow as he gathered his lances all around him with a powerful gust of wind forming around him. The gust was powerful enough to knock Sol, Elysion, and Sakura out of the way. Next he released his lances into powerful strikes that crashed into Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, and Neptune. The six of them were knocked far away, leaving Pluto and Saturn the only ones left to defend Sailor Moon.

"Now the real fun can begin," laughed Lead Crow. "Dragoon Storm!"

Lead Crow spun his lances around him, creating a powerful whirlwind as Saturn went charging after him. The Animamate swung them and released the whirlwind to smash into the Sailor. With him taken out of the way, all that remained was Pluto who would receive his full power. The Animamate threw himself into the air and came crashing down to release a final blast of wind that sent him flying away and forced Sailor Moon to knock into a tree.

With all the Sailors taken down, Lead Crow's acquisition of the Star Seed would be too easy for him.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Spheres of light crashed all around Lead Crow, forcing him to take a few steps back. He looked up with Sailor Moon doing the same just in time to see the Sailor Starlights standing above one of the pavilions. The trio was armed with their weapons, ready to take down the Animamate just as Chibi Chibi came running towards Sailor Moon with the incense burner in hand.

"Get out of here, Chibi Chibi," warned Sailor Moon. "It's too dangerous." He looked around at the other Sailors who were all down for the count with only the Starlights left standing.

"Nobody is getting away," laughed Lead Crow. He pulled himself up to his feet and held his bracelets up, a red canister starting to emerge from it. He caught it and presented the black vortex that was swirling around it. "I'm sure you know what this is, Sailor Starlights!"

"It's a black hole!" shouted Star Healer.

Sailor Lead Crow continued to laugh as he held onto the canister. He pointed it at Sailor Moon, while telling Star Healer she was right. "What I have in my hand is a black hole," he told the brunet. "If I release it then this entire school will be sucked into oblivion, just how many people do you think will be killed with the festival going on? A couple hundred, almost a thousand, maybe?"

"What do you want then!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"I want you to hand over your Star Seed," said Lead Crow, "then I'll let everyone else live."

"Don't do it!" shouted all the Sailors.

Sailor Moon shook his head as he looked down at Chibi Chibi. The boy was terribly frightened, probably from a lack of understanding what was going on. Sailor Moon pushed the boy off to the side and told him to stay there. He then turned to face Lead Crow who was waiting for a response.

All the Sailors told him not to do so, but they were too injured and there was too much at stake to risk it. He couldn't' allow all these innocent people to be swallowed into a black hole. He wouldn't allow something so horrible to happen because he was unwilling to do what it took to protect them all.

So he spread his arms apart and took his stance. He nodded his head at Lead Crow, telling him that he was ready. The Animamate began to smile as he brought his bracelets together and fired golden blasts of light after Sailor Moon. The lights crashed into Sailor Moon, inflicting severe pain upon him as silver waves of light illuminated half of the city. Sailor Moon gave out a terrible cry of pain as a single tear ran down his face as he promised to be with Riku soon.

Floating above his head, the Silver Crystal took form and stripped Sailor Moon of his powers. Several ribbons began to hang loosely from his body as he reverted back into his civilian form. Sora just free floated in the air with his nude body barely being covered by the ribbons, while his Star Seed, the Silver Crystal, was exposed for everyone to see.

"The strongest of all Star Seeds," said Sailor Lead Crow. "The Star Seed of the White Moon Prince is mine!" Just as Lead Crow raised his arm up in victory, a violet bullet of light crashed into the canister in his hands. His eyes lit up with terror as the black hole was released from its confinement and began to consume him.

Laughter filled the air as Sailor Tin Nyanko appeared behind the tree that Sora was floating beside. Chibi Chibi took a few steps away from him as the black hole slowly began to take Lead Crow into oblivion. "Well, it looks like I proved to be the superior after all," said Nyanko. "This is what you get for not wanting to be friends with me, Lead Crow. Now, I'll be taking the Star Seed and present it to Lord Galaxia."

Sailor Lead Crow was down on his knees as the black hole nearly consumed his being. He didn't bother to speak to Tin Nyanko as he simply looked down with a tear running down his face. "Forgive me, Siren," he said, weakly. He was completely taken by the black hole at this point, and now it was slowly inching its way to Sora.

"No!" shouted Star Fighter. "Star Serious Laser!"

She fired a beam of light, but her attack simply bounced off the black hole. It ricocheted into a window and did not even an ounce of damage to the black hole. So she tried to jump down to the ground to push Sora out of the way because the other Sailors were too weak from their battle to do so. The other Starlights restrained her though, preventing her from doing so. They told her that it was too late and she would only be lost too if she did that.

Tin Nyanko was going to reach for the Silver Crystal, but the black hole had already reached Sora. The gravitational pull sucked Sora and his crystal up, which left Tin Nyanko warping out of the way. He reappeared across from the black hole as he stomped his foot on the ground for failing to claim the Star Seed.

"You bastard!" hissed Venus. "I can't believe you did this…you are a monster."

Tin Nyanko simply closed his eyes and turned away from Venus. "Well, I guess I am whatever you say I am," he said to the blond. He swung his hand back and opened a Corridor of Darkness to escape in. He would leave the black hole to consume the school before it would finally die out. No doubt the other Sailors would be lost too, but their Star Seeds would be left and rip for the picking.

As he was about to leave though, a wave of light illuminated the school. Everyone turned back to see Chibi Chibi transform into Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon with the incense burner still in hand. The infant Sailor raised the burner above his head with the crimson rays of light shooting out from it, which completely shattered the black hole. The incense burner too shattered into a storm of red butterflies, which surprised and alerted everyone as they tried to process what just happened.

The Animamate wasted no time in fleeing after that, fearing the power that was starting to build in the air.

With him gone now and the black hole destroyed, Sora could be seen floating in the air. He was suspended in an unconscious state with the Silver Crystal still floating over his head. However, a hand pushed the crystal back into his body to slowly restore life back into the brunet. Everyone looked up with starry eyes to see a young woman take form behind Sora as her arms began to carry him back to the ground.

The Starlights were completely starstruck as they simply whispered the word "princess".

Standing before them all, carrying their Sora back to safety was none other than Princess Lenne of the Planet Spira. She was beautiful with her long, brown hair flowing behind her, her light colored skin, and mesmerizing hazel eyes. She wore a blue vest with white ruffles, blue sleeves around her forearms, and a lacy, black skirt that had a blue belt over it. Light blue ruffles floated freely in a sash-like manner to go with the brown, knee-high boots she wore. Dozens of beads were woven into her hair, which began to jingle as red butterflies surged all around her.

Princess Lenne landed on the ground with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon hugging her leg, while she continued to carrying Sora in her arms.

* * *

WOO! END!

On the next chapter, Xigbar takes over, while trying to find a way to reunite with Demyx. Things get intense as he decides to go after Sora now that he's narrowed down his location. Meanwhile, Lenne tells her story of Spira's downfall and the cycle of war that is only growing worse between the gods. Xeikm is lured into a dreamy state where he's attack by Xemnas, who will find a way to claim him soon enough. As things heat up for the Sailors, the future is being ravaged by the chaos brought on by the Sailors Wars in the present, prompting old friends to journey back in time.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: WOOWIE! I finished another yummy chapter just for you guys. Read it! Plus, I have another chapter up for my Twilight fan fic so go ahead and read it. Plus, I'm thinking about writing a Pokemon fan fic based on HeartGold/SoulSilver. Let me know if you'd be willing to read that. So, here is the new chapter. Read and review!

**Cleanse the Soul:**

In the aftermath of her return, Princess Lenne released Sora from her arms once Uranus and Pluto came to take him away. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon reverted back into Chibi Chibi with Sailor Neptune picking him up. Sora was barely beginning to awaken from his unconscious state, alarmed to see the frightened look on everyone's faces. That is when he saw Princess Lenne standing in the distance with the Starlights gravelling at her feet with tears streaming down their faces.

Princess Lenne looked down upon her Starlights with a faint smile on her face. "Thank you, girls, for working so hard to find me," she said, softly. "I'm sorry that it took so long though, but I needed to be careful." She looked away from them so she could look upon the other Sailor Soldiers. She took a few cautious steps forward with the Soldiers of this solar system watching her carefully. "We are living in a dark and dangerous time. It is not safe to be a Sailor Soldier, while the Sailor Wars are brewing."

"Then let's leave!" Star Healer shouted, instantly. "Let's abandon this planet and revive Spira."

Star Maker agreed, while Star Fighter just looked at them both with shame. She couldn't believe how willing they were to abandon the Earth now that they found their princess. Star Fighter couldn't abandon the Earth, while Galaxia was ravaging this world as he did to their home world.

The princess seemed to agree with Star Fighter's perspective as she disagreed with the other two Starlights. "Even if we were to leave, Galaxia would find us sooner or later," she said. "He would finish what he started on Spira. Don't forget, he still needs to add our Star Seeds to his collection. He needs all of the Star Seeds in the galaxy if he is to release the Chaos Power."

"Chaos Power?" asked Sailor Mercury. "What in the world is that?"

Sailor Pluto stepped forward with his staff crashing into the ground. He turned to everyone as he remembered hearing about that before, long ago in his past. "The Power of the God of Discord," said Sailor Pluto. "I remember that Master Xehanort wielded this power during the Keyblade Wars. That was the power he used to raise his army against the Light, against the Goddess."

"That is right," said Princess Lenne. "My father fought against Master Xehanort during the Keyblade Wars. When I was transported from Spira, I received a vision from the Goddess that told me just who Sailor Galaxia is and what he's after. I'm afraid to say this, but Sailor Galaxia is merely a vessel for the ultimate incarnation of evil in our universe, Chaos. Sailor Galaxia is only a puppet for the God of Discord, a tool that will be used to bring about his revival."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Venus. "Aren't the gods alive?"

"Not necessarily," said Sailor Pluto. "The gods' spirits linger in the universe, but they cannot take a fully physical form as they did during the beginning of time and space. The gods have been sealed away with Kingdom Hearts, waiting for the day to come when the Door will open."

Princess Lenne nodded her head in agreement with Sailor Pluto. She brushed her hands over her vest as she looked up to the setting Sun. "Chaos is using Sailor Galaxia to gather all of the Star Seeds that belong to the Sailor Soldiers of this galaxy. With all the Sailor Crystal together, Chaos will be able to break through the cycle of war and bring about his revival so that he may become the Supreme Ruler of the universe."

"But what will happen to Sailor Galaxia?" asked Sailor Sol.

"He'll probably be tossed aside," said Princess Lenne. "He is only a vessel for Chaos, after all. He is nothing more than a tool for a God."

It was just then that Sora managed to break free from Uranus's hold. He was still exhausted from having his Star Seed extracted by Lead Crow and he could barely walk on his own. However, he wasn't about to give up as he needed to say this, he needed everyone to hear this. "Then we need to work together to stop Chaos," Sora said, weakly. He held onto his arm, while looking into everyone's face to see what they thought about this. "We are probably the only Sailor Soldiers left in the galaxy. Hell, I'm willing to be that we're all that's left. Sailor Galaxia is too strong for us to fight on our own. If we work together then we can stop Galaxia before he resurrects Chaos! It's the only way we can win this Sailor War and bring back everyone that we care about!"

"I believe in you, Sailor Moon," said Princess Lenne. "I have been watching you for some time in my incense burner. I believe in the power that you wield, and I believe in the light that shines within your heart. I would be honored to fight beside you, but this fighting will need to wait for another day. I am terribly exhausted from my journeys; I need to rest for a little while."

"Princess," the Starlights said as they raced to her side.

The Starlights escorted Princess Lenne from the university, leaving the other Sailors to think about what Sora said as Christmas Eve slowly came to an end.

* * *

While the Sailor Soldiers left the university, the Dark Dimension was suffering from an enraged Xemnas. The Superior of the Shadow Galactica hid behind his throne with his silver hair flowing freely as he sensed the power that dared to defy him. He could feel so many stars gathering on the rural planet, all of which was going to attempt to defy his grand will and his quest for the ultimate power. Yes, all the missing stars that he was searching for were arriving to this pathetic excuse of a planet, which would soon bow before him.

Darkness surged all around Xemnas as he looked up to the rosy sky. His Dark Dimension had served him well after all this time, but the man could tell that his Day of Reckoning was coming near. "I am the supreme king of this trashy galaxy," hissed Xemnas. "I will become the absolute ruler, none shall defy my power! I will rule this universe with an iron fist! No Sailor Soldier shall defy my will!"

As the Darkness surged all around him, a dark figure appeared beside him. The figure wore a black cloak like Xemnas, which completely covered its being. "That is right, Xemnas," whispered the shadow. "Destroy your enemy. Rip them apart into pieces and take the light that burns within them!"

Xemnas began to smile as he turned around, walking passed the dark figure. He returned to his throne just as Xigbar arrived from the failed mission over at the university. The Animamate bowed before his Superior, which was when Xemnas noticed the lack of a being.

"Sailor Lead Crow has failed then," said Xemnas. "I can no longer feel his presence in this world."

"Yes, my lord," said Xigbar. "We managed to track the holder of a true Star Seed, but the Sailor Soldiers defended him well. Xaldin was lost in the battle, I'm afraid. And to make matters worse, the Sailors have a new ally with them to defy you, Lord Galaxia."

"Then I suppose we must crush them all," said Xemnas. "Tin Nyanko, I trust you know where this true Star Seed is then. I want you to go after him, take his Star Seed, and bring it back here. Now, if you fail, then don't bother returning because I will destroy you if you do so. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lord Galaxia!" Xigbar said as he fled to a Corridor of Darkness.

Xemnas began to laugh as Xigbar ran from him. The dark figure returned to his side, laughing alongside him. The darkness around them both only grew stronger by the second as the Sailor Wars were slowly coming to a close.

* * *

As nightfall came, Xigbar decided to take a little detour from his mission in order to make amends with someone special. He appeared through a Corridor of Darkness, appearing in front of the apartment door. He took in a deep sigh before knocking loud enough to rouse anyone who was inside.

Within seconds, the door opened and Xigbar found himself facing Demyx once more.

Demyx was shocked to see Xigbar standing there, but at the same time, he felt his heart break a little. He kept his distance from him and kept his guard up to be ready in case anything terrible happened. "What do you want, Xigbar?" he hissed, bitterly. "If you're here to take Sora's Star Seed then I'm afraid to tell you that he isn't here. If you after mine then I'm letting you know now, I will fight you."

"I'm not here for anyone's Star Seed," Xigbar said, honestly. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about all of this and…and I love you, Demy. You mean a lot to me. I actually feel like a real person again whenever I'm around you. I just wish you could at least forgive me because I can't stand having you hate me."

"You're the enemy," Demyx said, trying not to fall into whatever trap this might be. "I can't love the enemy. I can't want to be with you no matter what my stupid heart says. I can never be in love with someone who sins without remorse. You're a murder, you killed Sailors and innocent people, and I just can't let that slide, Xigbar."

"I understand," Xigbar said, softly. "Well, it was worth a shot at least."

Demyx turned away from him just as a Corridor of Darkness opened up with Xigbar disappearing in it. Demyx just clenched onto his heart as silent tears began to escape from his blue eyes. He wished things could be different for them, but so long as Xigbar served Sailor Galaxia then it couldn't work.

Their relationship could only have a tragic ending if they continued it at the rate they were going, it needed to end now.

But Demyx still felt his heart break as he gave up on this love.

* * *

Alone at the penthouse, Princess Lenne was reunited with her precious Shuyin. The two ran into each other's arms as soon as Yuna opened the door for her. The young couple was happily reunited after all this time apart, after all this time of longing for one another. Rikku and Paine took the time to leave so that they could prepare a meal fitting for their princess, while Yuna would stand guard of them both.

The couple now sat on the sofa with Shuyin's arm wrapped over her shoulder as Lenne rested her head on his chest. Shuyin would occasionally kiss her creamy forehead with a cheerful smile plastered onto his face forever more. Lenne couldn't help but to smile after this as well as she placed her hand on top of his leg.

"I'm sorry for not revealing myself to you all sooner," said the princess. "I've heard your songs for so long, but I couldn't expose myself otherwise Galaxia would've found me."

"Shush, none of this," whispered Shuyin. "We understand."

Yuna simply nodded her head as she continued to stand by the windows, looking out for any suspicious power in the air. She would continue to keep her guard up until the others returned from the grocery store. Yuna couldn't live with herself if something terrible happened so soon after they were reunited with their beloved princess.

Lenne just smiled softly as she began to drift off into sleep, exhausted from her long journey.

Shuyin could only smile as he held onto his precious bride with both his arms locked around her to keep her safe.

* * *

It was Christmas Day and everyone was filled with love and joy.

Almost everyone was at the Tomoe residence since that was the only house big enough to hold all of them. Nooj's tree was all lit up and everyone was running around like idiots as they tried to prepare their dinner. Squall worked in the kitchen with Cloud, Axel, and Hana helping him out. Everybody was yelling at them to hurry up so they could exchange presents already.

Two weeks before, everyone agreed to do a secret Santa since there was just too many of them. So everyone was eager to see the look on their person's face when they opened their presents. It was pretty exciting, almost like they were all little kids once more.

Nooj got Terra, Terra got Victor, Victor got Axel, Axel got Zexion, Zexion got Hana, Hana got Squall, Squall got Sora, Sora got Marluxia, Marluxia got Peruru, Peruru got Lexaeus, Lexaeus got Xeikm, Xeikm got Roxas, Roxas got Ansem, Ansem got Kairi, Kairi got Naminé, Naminé got Cloud, and Cloud got Nooj. As for Rain, he was lucky enough to get something from everyone.

"I love it!" cheered some of them.

"This is neat," cheered others.

"Oh, I like this!" cheered the rest.

The air was full of joy as the friends gathered together, laughing as they retold old stories from their past. Everybody started to laugh with the dumber things that happened early on in their Sailor careers, while some tried to burn those memories. Axel was viciously pushed away by Roxas who got him back for a little prank he played that the blond never learned of. Even Marluxia gave Axel a bit of a cold shoulder after that, which made the pyro pout.

Squall and his cooking crew returned to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.

Zexion was showing off the cashmere sweater that Lexaeus bought for him. Peruru and Kairi loved the soft feel of the fabric, while Zexion was feeling a little embarrassed. However, a kiss from Lexaeus changed all of that as it made the lilac haired youth smile.

Demyx was busy playing air guitar with Rain, while Ansem and Xeikm watched with amused smirks. Nooj was busy getting some of the better drinks in his liquor cabinet with Terra following after him as he carried the weakening Victor in his arms. Naminé found herself sketching Axel on the ground, while Roxas and Marluxia stood over him.

The only left out of all this festivity was Sora. He clung onto the chain that Squall had brought for him as he started to stare out the window. The stars on the chain dangled freely, each one was supposed to represent one of them as Squall explained to him. He counted all the stars and knew that Squall included somebody who wasn't here.

"Riku," he whispered, softly.

Sora thought he could be strong, he thought he could to this. It wasn't enough though. With everyday that passed by, he missed Riku all the more. He couldn't bear to be away from Riku like this. He couldn't bear with the fact that Riku was no longer in this world that his life was taken away by Sailor Galaxia.

It was at that moment, Sora knew just how depressingly alone he truly was.

* * *

The Earthlings' holiday exhausted the young Prince of Sol. He asked where he could rest, which was when Marluxia led him up to his bedroom. Marluxia humbly gave up his bed so Xeikm could take a nap for a few moments. Xeikm kindly thanked the pink haired boy before curling up on top of the mattress and rested his fatigued being.

His Galaxia Bracelets flashed across the sunlight that cracked through the red blinds. The prince shook his head as he pushed his sleeves lower so that it would cover them. The constant reminder that he was still within Galaxia's control was a burning reminder. So long as Galaxia had his Star Seed then he would forever remain incomplete. Although he told no one, everytime he transformed, it exhausted what little power he had left now that he was no longer within Galaxia's constant presence.

"It won't matter if I die or not," whispered the prince. "So long as Sora can fulfill his destiny and overcome the Chaos, my death will have meaning."

As the words escaped the prince's lips, he drifted off into a soundless slumber.

But as he drifted off to sleep, his soul was suddenly wrenched from his body. He could feel that somebody was tugging onto it and wouldn't relinquish that hold until his soul was within grasp. To make this painful transition easier, the prince allowed his soul to be removed so that he could enter the Astral Plane.

_Xeikm opened his eyes within the Astral Plane, finding himself in the ghostly illusion of his bedroom at the Apollo Palace back home. The prince saw the cloudy, blue paint on the wall, the large balcony that loomed in front of his bed, the dark wood dresser and armoire, and the four-poster bed with silk sheets on top. The Grand Sun rising outside of his window as it brought with it the promise of a new day. Xeikm felt his nude skin rubbing against the silk sheets, which made his skin tingle all over. _

"_It doesn't have to be an illusion," said his summoner. Xeikm turned his head to the side to see Xemnas approaching his bed. "I can make this a reality for us both." The prince blushed, slightly, as Xemnas came to his bed, in the nude. Even if it was only an illusion, he couldn't deny how attractive Xemnas was. His dark skin was curved with hard muscle that used to make the prince feel secure whenever his arms were around his frail body. The prince would take in Xemnas's musky scent, sighing with the masculinity that would wash over him._

_Xemnas was already under the covers with both his arms wrapped around Xeikm. He pulled the prince close so Xeikm's face would be in his chest. Xemnas kissed the prince's exposed forehead before gently brushing his fingertips against his lips. The way their bodies fitted together was simply perfect and unmistakable as the two stayed close to each other. Xemnas had his strength protecting Xeikm, while Xeikm had love washing over them as they found peace in each other's arms. _

"_It can never be like this," said Xeikm. "We can never be so long as Chaos holds your heart."_

"_Chaos has no control over me," said Xemnas. "The God thinks he rules me, but my heart belongs to me and so do you."_

"_This isn't right, Xemnas," said Xeikm. "You know as well as I do that so long as your remain evil, we can never be."_

_Xemnas didn't like that answer. He snatched the naked Xeikm and pulled him up by dragging the prince by his wrists. The prince's head snapped back as Xemnas brought him up so they were now face to face. "Even after all the promises we made, Xeikm!" shouted Xemnas. "You promised to take my hand in marriage and give your heart to me, forever! And I promised to provide you with a world with love and happiness!"_

"_You broke that promise the moment you stopped being Sailor Oblivion," said Xeikm, "and became Sailor Galaxia!"_

"_You promised!" roared Xemnas. "You promised me a family, Xeikm! You promised me children! Do you not remember that, the names of our future children? The son I wanted to guide and watch over? The daughter you wanted to protect and hold? Did you forget their names?"_

"_No!" shouted Xeikm. "But we can never have those children if you continue this campaign to destroy the Sailor Soldiers!"_

"_I am providing a future for them!" said Xemnas. "A future where no one would dare hurt them!"_

"_This isn't right!"_

"_Tell me their names!" Xemnas said, shaking Xeikm. "Say their names and remember the promises you made to us! Say it!"_

_Xemnas stopped shaking Xeikm once the prince began to cry. He fell into Xemnas's chest, mumbling something that he couldn't here. When Xemnas asked again, Xeikm began to speak loud and clear enough for him to heart. "For our son, it was Snow," whispered Xeikm. "For our daughter, it was Claire."_

_At that point, Xemnas fully relinquished the hold he had on Xeikm, allowing him to return to the physical world._

When Xeikm finally woke up, he found tears streaming down his face and feeling oddly refreshed on the inside. He looked up to his side to see Demyx kneeling at the bed with a worried expression on his face. The blond was about to ask him what happened when Xeikm just rose his hand up to stop him.

"You know, it's alright that you love Xigbar," Xeikm told him. This came as a shocker to Demyx since he was barely admitting that to himself. Plus, there was the fact that the prince didn't really talk to anyone but his father, Sora, and occasionally Roxas and Terra. "You think the guy you love is evil; I wish I could say that about Xemnas."

"Why do you love him then?" asked Demyx. "If Xemnas is supposed to be the incarnation of pure evil, why can you love someone who kidnapped you, tortured you, and raped you?"

"Because I know this isn't the real Xemnas," said Xeikm. "Chaos is controlling him. I know that somewhere deep within him, the Xemnas I fell in love with is still there. If I can just find a way to revive his heart then maybe I can stop Sora and him from having to fight."

"Good luck with that one," said Demyx. "Sora is dead set on killing Xemnas if it'll bring Riku back to life. Do you think you can deal with that if the time comes?"

"The good of everyone else comes first," said Xeikm. "If I can't find a way to save Xemnas then I'll allow Sora to do what he must to save all the Sailors. I believe in the Light of the White Moon Prince and the wisdom of the Goddess." The prince rose from the bed and started to walk to the door to rejoin the others. He turned back for a second to face Demyx before he left. "But don't give up on your love, Demyx. You are the Soldier of Love, so I shouldn't even need to tell you this."

Xeikm returned to the celebration, giving Demyx a moment to think.

* * *

When Xeikm and Demyx returned to the party, everyone was gathered to think of ways to deal with their foe. All that was left of the Animamates was Xigbar and the still unknown Saix. Of course, Xeikm and Ansem were familiar with the remaining two, but the others were still craving information about their abilities. Xeikm gave them all the information they needed, which Zexion's brain and computer calculated so that they could come up with a plan.

"First things first," Axel said, "we need to figure out how to protect Sora."

"That's right," said Cloud. "Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow knew who he was. Now this Tin Nyanko also knows about Sora being Sailor Moon. I almost have no doubt that he told this Saix and Sailor Galaxia."

"Galaxia doesn't know yet," said Xeikm. "If Galaxia knew then he would've attacked. Saix might know, which means we need to be careful, especially with a full moon coming."

"Why is that?" asked Terra.

"Saix draws power from the moon," explained Ansem. "He is at his strongest when the moon is full. He will be almost impossible to defeat."

"Then we'd better hurry and kick his sorry ass!" said Squall.

"I'm with you on that one," said Peruru.

Hana got up from her chair, looking around a bit for Sora. She noticed that he was dangerously quite, which was never a good thing with the brunet. That's when she began to notice that Sora was nowhere to be seen and that couldn't be good. "Hey, guys!" said Hana. "Where is Sora?"

Roxas was the first on his feet, noticing that his brother wasn't in the house any longer. "Fuck!" hissed the blond. "We need to find him before the Animamates do!"

Everyone got to work on trying to track Sora down, dialing a storm, and casting whatever spell they could. It wasn't looking good for them though. All their attempts to find and reach Sora came to a crashing halt. There were was no sign at all of Sora, which meant he must've snuck out sometime before they got together.

* * *

He had gotten away from everyone to return where it all started.

Sora stood outside the gates to his junior high school, touching the familiar metal that he once climbed over to skip class with Squall. Afterwards, Zexion would yell at them for half the day for doing something so stupid. It didn't help that Ms. Haruna found out that they did skip, which made things very unpleasant when Sora got home from school that day.

"I wonder what Ms. Haruna would think if she could see me now?" Sora asked as a snowflake touched his cheek. He looked up to the sky that was covered with clouds with fresh snow falling down. The cold weather didn't bother him since he already felt so cold without Riku in his life any longer thanks to the Shadow Galactica.

But he was back where it all began though, back where his journey started. Over seven years ago, Sora met Luna and Riku, which was when his life changed forever. Meeting the two of them sparked a series of events that would change the course of his life and everyone around him. By meeting Luna, he unlocked his powers as Sailor Moon. By meeting Riku, he returned life to a love and promise from ancient times. Accepting the Moon Necklace and saying Moon Prism Power, Sora sealed his fate and everyone he would meet.

For seven years, he fought the forces of evil with the light within his heart. For seven years, he gave up a normal childhood so he could protect everyone he cared for. For seven years, he spent loving the man who he just knew he was destined to be with for the rest of his life.

That was al taken away from him though; all of it was gone now that the Shadow Galactica killed Riku.

"Where do I go from here?" said Sora. "What else do I have left to fight for?"

"If you have nothing left to fight for then maybe you should just quit while you're ahead, poppet." That voice made Sora's body flinch as he turned back around to see just who was there. He saw Xigbar standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. An apathetic look was present on his face as he looked Sora scare in the eyes "Why continue fighting if you have nothing left to fight for?" said Xigbar. "You should just give it all up now, hand your Star Seed over to me so you can be reunited with the one you love so much."

"How is that possible if you took his Star Seed!" Sora shouted as he faced the Animamate.

"All Stars return to the place they were born," said Xigbar. "That is where Xemnas is gathering the Star Seeds, he's returning them to their birth place so that he can summon Kingdom Hearts so he can write the world anew."

"You mean so Chaos can rule!" said Sora. "I know the truth! I know that you're a monster because you hold no remorse for your actions. You have no compassion for anyone or anything! If you're allowed to continue living then you'll hurt Demyx, and I won't allow you to hurt my friends!"

Xigbar started to huff at him, but tried not to show the pained emotion he was feeling. He knew what the boy was suffering through, but couldn't forget that he needed to complete his mission if he was going to have any chance at continuing to live. "Then, punish me then, Sailor Moon," said the Animamate. "Show me what you got!" Black threads began to wrap around his being as he transformed into Sailor Tin Nyanko.

Sora pushed all of his pain aside and grabbed his Moon Article from his pocket. He would no longer allow evil to have its way. He was going to have his revenge and put everything back into place. "Moon Eternal Power!" he shouted. He released the power of the Article to transform into Sailor Moon. Wings began to sprout from his back, ribbons wrapped around his being, and feathers began to surge all around his naked form. He cried out with rage as he finished transforming into Sailor Moon.

With the transformations done, Sailor Moon and Sailor Tin Nyanko rushed into one another to start their battle.

* * *

Xeikm and Naminé collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the Locater Spell that they just cast. Ansem and Kairi went to their side to help them back up. The two mages announced Sora's location, also stating that he wasn't alone. Sora was in danger, which meant they needed to hurry up and get over there.

Quickly, everyone, who could, began to transform as they rushed out of the door.

Nooj stayed home with Ansem, Rain, Victor, and Chibi Chibi as the others left to save the world.

Meanwhile, Yuna was also on her way to Sora's location without even realizing where he was or that he was in danger. All she knew was that a great flash of light in the sky made her entire body freeze up. She just had a feeling that something was going on there and drove to that location at full speed.

* * *

Explosions flew everywhere as Sailor Moon dodged every blast that Sailor Tin Nyanko would send after him. Nyanko fired round after round of beams from his arrow guns, trying to bring about an end to the Sailor. It wouldn't be that easy for the Animamate as Sailor Moon was determined to win this battle so he could be one step closer to bringing Riku back to him. So taping into the rage that was building up within him, he summoned the Lunar Kingdom and Riku's Way to the Dawn.

The Keyblades appeared in hand, radiating with countless rays of light filling the space. Sailor Moon rushed after the Animamate and swung away at the foe with his weapons. Tin Nyanko would warp out of the way from the blades cutting him apart into pieces. Using his powers over space, Tin Nyanko would disappear into thin air then reappear to attack Sailor Moon from behind.

However, Sailor Moon reacted quickly enough and managed to block the attacks with the two Keyblades he wielded.

"You're a strong one, boy," said Tin Nyanko.

"I wish I could say the same about you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Rays of light began to flutter out from the Keyblades, which blew the Animamate back a few feet. Tin Nyanko managed to roll through the air and landed on his feet before firing a powerful, blue ray of light from his guns. The beam raced after the Sailor, which he needed to react fast in order not to get blown away. Sailor Moon flew a few feet into the air and threw his body over to Tin Nyanko with hopes of being able to dice him with the Keyblades.

Sailor Moon swung the Keyblades forward, but Tin Nyanko managed to worm his body away from harm. Sailor Moon looked into the amber colored eyes of his foe and gave out a heavy breath as the snow continue to flood around them. He needed to prove his worth; he needed to prove that he was strong enough to fight this bastard.

Tin Nyanko didn't care about any of this though. He just needed to get the Star Seed from this Sailor so he could continue to live as a servant for Galaxia. And if things went well then maybe he could just convince Galaxia to allow Demyx/Sailor Venus to continue living. If only it would be that simple for him though. He needed to get Demyx to be willing to serve Galaxia and to forgive him for his own sins first.

The two collided once more with a wave of energy rippling around them that sent them flying back.

Sailor Moon crashed into the wall, dismissing Riku's Keyblade from his control. His own Keyblade went sailing across the road just as his head bumped into the wall that surrounded the school. Tin Nyanko was a lot more fortunate in the end. He landed on the road with his weapons lost as he rolled around and painfully bumped his head on the ground. The Animamate was the first to recover though, which was when he pulled his bracelets out to snatch that Star Seed.

Golden bolts of light began to race and nearly hit Sailor Moon once more. The brunet braced himself for the pain again when a red rose neutralized the attack. His eyes widened with shock as he truly believed that it was Tuxedo Mask who saved his life. When he looked up to the gate though, to his disappointment, the person who rescued him turned out to be Sailor Star Fighter.

"You look like you could use some help!" said Star Fighter. "Lucky for you though, I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

Tin Nyanko hissed as he looked over at the intruder. His wrists burned from the rose that grazed him as he recalled his guns. "Fucking bitch!" shouted the Animamate. "I hope you like getting shot at! Critical Snipe!" He transformed his twin guns into a single sniper which he aimed at the Starlight. He began to fire spheres of plasma after the Starlight, which blew part of the gate of the school apart.

Star Fighter jumped away and managed to dodge the attack, while rubble began to fall all around Sailor Moon. A large block was about to knock him in the head though when Star Fighter landed on the ground just as Tin Nyanko finished his attack. She grabbed her twin guns, pointing one at the falling rubble, and pointed the other at the Animamate. "Star Serious Laser!" she shouted. Pulling down on the trigger, beams of pink light went rushing after them. The block was reduced to nothing and Tin Nyanko was shot in the shoulder.

As Star Fighter blew out the smoke that rose from her guns, the rest of the cavalry showed up to the party. They were all running towards Sailor Moon just as the brunet received a burst of strength. Everyone watched as Sailor Moon jumped to his feet with the Eternal Tiare appearing in his hands.

Sailor Moon pointed the Eternal Tiare at the kneeling Tin Nyanko with rage present in his eyes. He raised it up with both hands as he began to call forth his power. "I'm strong; I can do this on my own. I don't need anyone fighting my battles! No one needs to sacrifice themselves to save me anymore!" he shouted. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" He released the power of the Tiare, firing rays of silver light at the Animamate. Tin Nyanko cried out in pain as the light washed over him and had unexpected results.

The attack that Sailor Moon used had the power to heal corrupted hearts. Well, even though Sailor Moon used the attack out of rage, the results were just the same. The bracelets that he wore shattered into nothing and dark smoke began to escape the Animamate's body. The black uniform that he wore turned pure white as tears began to escape his now, brown colored eyes as he feel to his hands and knees.

Everyone gathered together, amazed that Sailor Moon just healed an Animamate from Galaxia's dark influence.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Sailor Sakura.

"That's by far your coolest power yet," said Sailor Elysion.

Sailor Moon was amazed with himself as well, but at the same time he thought this could be useful. If he could just get a hold of Riku's Star Seed then maybe he could bring him back with this power he wielded. Maybe this was the Lambda Power that Hope was referring too. If so then it meant that Sailor Moon had something to hope for as he would continue this war against Sailor Galaxia.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus ran to Tin Nyanko's side, ignoring the others warnings. He dropped down to his knees and placed his hands on the man's right arm. Worry started to grip hold of his heart as he looked over at the broken body. "Xigbar?" he said, weakly.

"I'm so sorry," Xigbar said as he continued to cry. He still focused solely on the ground as an unexplained amount of pain began to escape his body. "Thanks to Sailor Moon, I finally have my heart back and I fell horrible about everything I've done! I'm a monster and a murder. I've done so much evil in my life! Please Demyx, please forgive me."

Venus was completely shocked to see Xigbar acting this way, which also surprised everyone else there. The blond was about to say that he could forgive him when black lighting began to crackle all around his body as it came down from the sky. Xigbar began to cry out in horrible pain as he pushed the blond away from harm.

Everyone looked as a Corridor of Darkness opened up beside the man. Xigbar continued to struggle fighting the lighting when he looked up to see that Saix was now standing beside him. His sudden presence was alarming to everyone as they wondered just who this man. Sailor Moon knew that this couldn't be Sailor Galaxia since he did see his face once before.

It was Sailor Sol who began to fill in the blanks for them. He hid behind Sailor Uranus since the man was like a human shield. "That's Saix," he told the others. "He is Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Xemnas's second-in-command, and the strongest of the Sailor Animamates."

"He doesn't seem that strong," said Sailor Uranus.

Saix looked at the gravelling Xigbar as the lighting sent from their Superior continued to keep him down. The Animamate summoned his large Claymore and swung it at Xigbar's head just as the lighting ceased. "You failed to get a Star Seed, and what's worse, you allowed the enemy to heal you!" said Saix. "There is no place for you in the Shadow Galactica. The Superior has ordered me to terminate you, and I always follow the orders of my Superior."

Xigbar didn't bother to say anything as he just closed his eyes and whispered Demyx's name before Saix decapitated him. Nobody saw the head come off as darkness instantly began to eat away at Xigbar's body. Venus gave out a horrid scream from the shock of it all, while the others watching in disgust. Saix could only laugh as he disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, while what was left of Xigbar was lost in eternal darkness.

Venus had tears freely flowing from his eyes as he looked over at Sailor Moon who just stood there, unable to say a single word to him. The blond continued to cry, while Sailor Moon turned away from his friends. He knew his pain, he could feel his pain and it broke his head to see it.

Light flashed over everyone as they turned back to their civilian forms with Demyx nearly killing himself from crying. Sora's eyes bore only a petrified shock as he turned to face everyone before he completely lost it. He gave a sharp yell as he completely dropped to his knees and smashed his fists onto the frozen ground.

"I can't take this anymore!" he shouted. "I can't take all this suffering anymore! Why are we all suffering so much? This isn't how things are supposed to be…we're not supposed to be so alienated from one another!"

"We're not alienated," said Roxas.

"Yes we are!" shouted Sora. "We're all Sailor Soldiers, but we act like each other are foreign aliens. We've lost the glue that kept us together…I've lost the love that kept me stable." Sora only shook his head as he summoned Lunar Kingdom to his hand. He held the Keyblade up before turning it so that the blade pointed to his chest. "Maybe…I just die now, all the pain will stop." Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he thought about it. He thought of the sweet release that would come from embracing death. "No longer having to fight, it will feel so nice."

Sora nearly plunged the Keyblade into his chest when Terra grabbed hold of the hilt. Terra pulled the weapon away from his son with Roxas jumping into throw himself at him. The blond locked his arms around Sora, while the brunet freely began to cry, realizing just how broken he was but couldn't admit.

"I thought I could be strong," cried Sora. "I thought I could be strong without Riku, but I can't do this on my own…I can never be strong."

Roxas just held onto his brother and told him to shut up, while Terra looked down to watch his sons. Xeikm continued to comfort the crying Demyx with some of the others joining him, while the others went to Sora. As for Yuna, she just stood in the middle of the two parties, feeling like there should have been more that she could do to help them.

* * *

Far into the future, Crystal Tokyo was being ravaged by the powers of Darkness once more. However, the battle going on in the future was connected with the Sailor Wars in the past. As the Emissaries of Chaos attacked the future, the Champions of Cosmos fought to protect all life.

High above the Earth, the newly rebuilt Moon Palace stood as a beacon of all that was good in the universe. Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion watched over the Earth and monitored the incarnations of evil that lurked within the universe. The Neo Sailor Soldiers would fight the galactic threats, while the next generation of Sailor Soldiers, the New Sailors, would protect the Earth and solar system from any evil that would reach its gates. But the war between Cosmos and Chaos was slowly reaching new extremes as the Neo-King's past was threatened by the War of the Gods.

The Neo-King stood at his throne with Luna and Artemis circling around him. He walked down the silver steps with his silver robes flying, reaching out to Saphir who stood with the other Neo Sailors. "What do you mean Riku is ill?" said the Neo-King. "Reks and the others are keeping the Earth safe, so how could be stricken with such an illness?"

Saphir stood before his king with the others standing behind him. He wore his SeeD uniform with the symbol of Pluto placed over his left breast. "It's true, Sora," said Saphir. "I may not be as great of a Guardian as your father was, but I understand the workings of Time and Space better than anyone here. The battle between the Gods is reaching new limits. Chaos is not only attacking our present, but your past as well. If this continues then Chaos will alter the past and the flow of time will be shattered."

"That means we're completely fucked," Axel said. "We can't go out on this mission if the past is in such grave danger."

"We cannot return to the past either though," said Zexion.

"But we can't just stand around here doing nothing!" argued Demyx.

"What can we do though?" said Cloud.

"The past and present is in grave danger if we continue to do nothing," said Squall.

"We have to stop the madness," said Marluxia.

"There must be something we can to do prevent total annihilation," said Lexaeus.

Prince Roxas looked over to his brother, slowly approaching his side with a SeeD uniform on as well. He knew it couldn't be easy for him to know that his husband's life was hanging at the balance once more. "So what do you want us to do, Sora?" asked the Keyblade Master. "We can go to the past if you wish it, we can continue fighting Chaos in the present and hope for the best, or we can just sit around and do nothing."

Neo-King Ventus gave a soft sigh before turning away from his eternal companions. He just shook his head as he slowly began to leave the throne, leaving Artemis and Luna behind. "I need some time to think," he said, softly. "I need some time alone with my husband."

The Neo-King left for his quarters, while the Neo Sailors still tried to figure out something to do about this.

Meanwhile, another door closed as the person spying on the Neo-King and his court left for another chamber. At nineteen years old, Reks had become the King of Crystal Tokyo with his parents ascending to the Moon to rule over the entire reaches of space. Reks was left in charge of the Earth to continue the fight that his parents started when they were younger.

The young king ran down the hall with a plan already brewing in his head. His silver-blond hair was cut much shorter then he wore it in the past. It was still a little shaggy, but not so much that it was unbefitting of a king. He had grown up into a handsome, young man with lean muscle that was built strong from all his training, his teal and blue eyes sparkled with his innocence and strength, and his porcelain clean skin radiated with the beauty that he was graced upon by the Goddess. He continued to run down the hall with his unbuttoned shirt flying freely and his slacks tapered perfectly to his long legs.

As Reks reached the courtyard of the palace, he already had the Key to Time-Space in his hands. When his grandfather finally passed on to the next cosmic plane, Terra had entrusted Reks with the key that held his power as Sailor Pluto. Even with his Uncle Saphir succeeding Terra as Neo Sailor Pluto and his young cousin, Diamond, next in line to become Sailor Pluto, it was Reks who was given the key for safe keeping.

Once again, Reks was going to journey into the past to fight the forces of evil.

"You can't keep doing this, Reks!" The husband of the young king appeared in the courtyard with a worried look on his face. Hope rushed towards Reks, dressed in a casual manner much like his husband. Hope had hardly changed, except for growing a little taller with his hair getting a little longer with his chin squaring off a bit and his muscles grew just a little bigger. "You cannot continue to run off to the past by yourself. It is much too dangerous, especially right now! What if the enemy learns you are leaving, there would be nothing to stop them from attacking Crystal Tokyo!"

"The New Sailors will continue to protect Crystal Tokyo, Hope," Reks said, reassuring him. "Sailor Oblivion and Sailor Sol are stationed at Crystal Tokyo now as well. Sailor Space and her team are present as well, and there are two Keyblade Masters and an Apprentice there to help them. The Earth will be fine for a little bit. I have to do this though, Hope, I have to save my parents. I have to save the present so that our daughter can have a future to grow up in."

Hope sighed as he shook his head, taking Reks into his arms. The two locked their arms around one another and took in a deep breath as they prepared to say their goodbyes. "Xion will be a fussy one with you away," said Hope. "You better know what you're doing, Reks."

Reks started too smiled as he kissed his loving husband on the lips. They had only been married for two years and only a few months ago their family began once they had their daughter. Reks promised his husband that he'd return safely without a single hair on his head missing.

"Don't worry, King Hope, he's got us to back him up."

The Kings of Crystal Tokyo looked over at the fountain, seeing four figures standing on top of it. They jumped to the ground and landed with the grace they did back in their circus days. Standing before the kings were the Sailor Quartet, their sworn guardians. Lulu, Ashe, Vaan, and Reno were all ready to go on this mission with Reks, practically begging him to send them to the past right now.

"If he gets hurt," warned Hope, "I'm going to kick all of yours asses!"

"We'll take good care of him!" said Vaan.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Mr. Hope!" said Reno.

"He is in safe hands, Your Highness," said Ashe.

"Yes, he'll be perfectly safe with us," said Lulu.

Hope didn't feel much better about this, but at least the Sailor Quartet was going with him. He took a few steps back just as Reks thanked them for joining him. Reks promised plenty of excitement and danger, which was exactly what the Quartet wanted to hear. So Reks held the key up to the sky and said the spell to release their portal through time.

The pink cloud appeared above their heads, Reks and the Quartet jumped into the air. They were instantly taken in by the cloud of smoke, which would be their guide through time. The five of them made sure to stay together as they journeyed into the past to prevent Chaos from destroying the present and future of the Neo-King Ventus.

Hope just watched with worry and fear present on his face as he prayed to the Goddess for their safe return.

Neo-King Ventus also saw them leaving from his balcony window. He knew that Reks was present and he knew exactly what his son would be planning. They were just too much alike, Reks always ran off into danger to protect those that mattered most to him just as he did when he used to be Sailor Moon. Now, his legacy and duty had passed onto Reks as he ran off to the past to fight evil.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon," said the Neo-King Ventus. "Return home to me safely, my son."

* * *

Yes folks, Reks and the Quartet are coming back for the final chapters! WOO HOO!

On the next chapter, Sora's suicide attempt and Demyx's broken heart leaves the group in shambles. Meanwhile, the Gullwings host a final concert after annoucing that they were disbanding in hopes of calling out to any other Sailor Soldiers. When the gang shows up to the concert, Saix makes his move as he attempts to fight all his enemies at once. The battle will end with shocking results as Sailor Galaxia begins his attack on Earth and Death claims another of their friends. Find out what happens in **Final Concert!**


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Another lovely update just for you guys! Just a reminder, if you guys want to see a Pokemon Fan fic then let me know and I'll get to work on it once I finish New Beginning. Plus, my Twilight series is going pretty awesome so you should read it! And this chapter will be the last "nice" chapter until the big final battle begins! Now, read and review!

**Final Concert:**

Suicide watches weren't a pleasant experience to go through for both parties. For the suicidal one, it was torture as they struggled to find a way to recover after falling apart to such an extreme level. As for the loved ones, it was painful to see them in such a rut that there was nothing that they could even do to help them. Yes, this wouldn't be pleasant for Sora and Demyx, but they needed to be watched and made sure they were taken care of.

Right now, it was Axel and Zexion who were looking out for their friends in the apartment that Sora used to share with Riku. Now, it was just a depressing memory of the love that he once had for the man he would always love throughout his days. As for Demyx, this apartment was like a beacon of what could've been for him and Xigbar had The Powers That Be not been so cruel to him.

Demyx shared a bed with Sora; the two had their backs to each other as they drifted off into a void within their own hearts. Sora still grieved over the loss of Riku, while Demyx tried to retain his sanity for a love that was never meant to be. Axel and Zexion watched the two from outside the room as they struggled to figure out something to help their friends recover. Sora was a complete wreck that would never be the same, while Demyx was just suffering from a grave shock.

It all worried them since this was the first time they personally felt the power of Sailor Galaxia. The leader of the Shadow Galactica easily disposed of Xigbar after he had been healed by Sora's powers. The villain tore his own subordinate to shreds with another of Xigbar's companions laughed at his demise. The Organization was not a force to be trifled with and it gave everyone chills just thinking about fighting them. None of the information that Xeikm provided them with could help prepare them for the things they would soon witness.

"How can we save Sora?" said Zexion. "I think we're close to helping Demyx. He just needs a little time to sort things out, but Sora is just broken beyond repair. It's like he lost all his faith in everything."

"Our prince's soul has shattered and his heart is collapsing within his own body," mumbled Axel. "It's not going to be easy saving Sora from the darkness that's eating away at him. Without a purpose to keep on fighting for then there will be no saving him. A spell or a charm won't be enough to repair him. What Sora needs is a reason to keep on living. If only we could assure him that defeating Galaxia could bring Riku back…or if there was anything out there that could do so."

"I remember Sora mention that he talked to Hope about this," said Zexion. "Hope told him that he needed to release the Lambda Power in order to do so. When I asked Terra about it, he only told me that it was a fail-safe put in place in event that an entire galaxy's worth of Sailor Soldiers was ever to be eliminated. He doesn't even know what it's supposed to be, but it gave Sora hope for a while, but it seems he gave up even on that."

Axel just sighed as he began to walk away from the doorway with Zexion following behind him. They went into the kitchen with Axel preparing them both a cup of coffee. Zexion just raked his fingers through his hair as he looked out the window to see that the blizzard that attacked Christmas night had come to an end. Hopefully, that could be interpreted as a sign of future good.

Coffee was shared between the two, while they waited for Roxas and Naminé to show up to cover the next shift.

The bedroom door opened up with Demyx slowly making his way out. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he did. He dragged his feet across the wooden floor as he slowly entered the kitchen, reaching out for a bottle of water sitting on there. He barely took a sip of it before completely balling right in front of them.

Zexion rushed to Demyx's side and began to hug his dear friend. He whispered to him that it would be alright that things would get better in time. Demyx just continued to cry, saying he was stupid for ever falling in love with Xigbar in the first place. Zexion assured him that he wasn't stupid and that if Xigbar hadn't been there enemy then it would've been possible for them to have many happy years together.

"I promise that things will get better," said Zexion. "Okay, Demy?"

"Okay Zexy," Demyx mumbled.

Axel had a soft smile on his face, relieved to know that at least one of their friends recovered from the depression. If only the same could be said about Sora. Without the Moon Prince back in action, there would be nothing they could do about the coming battles. If Sora didn't recover soon, then they wouldn't have their leader who they would fight alongside in order to defeat the greatest threat to the galaxy.

The thought left Axel as he turned to check on Sora's progress when he began to hear the radio going off in the bedroom.

"As New Year's approaches, I have sad news for many of our younger fans," said a radio DJ. "I have just received news from the Gullwings' manager that Yuna, Rikku, and Paine have officially announced that they are disbanding. The Gullwings are using their final concert of the year as their farewell show for their fans. Due to this announcement, the venue for the show has been changed to accommodate more of the Gullwings' fans for their final performance. They are even said to perform a special, farewell song to their fans as well. It is always a sad day when idols renounce their title and leave their fans wondering just what happened."

Sora just stared at his radio, wondering why the Gullwings chose to disband now. The battle with Galaxia was near so that might have had something to do with it. There had to be more to it though. He knew the trio well enough that there was something bigger that they were planning. No doubt, their Princess Lenne and Shuyin were involved, which could only mean that they were planning something big for Sailor Galaxia.

Axel wondered the same thing as he listened to the announcement from the doorway, sensing out for the abundance of darkness that was slowly eating at the city.

* * *

At the Caraway Manor, Rinoa called for Naminé to show up due to some important news she had for her. Due to the Power she received from Sorceress Ultimecia, Rinoa had gained a great deal of Power that guided to make the hardest decision she ever had. With the final battle looming in the horizon, it was time for Rinoa to make her choice about being a Sorceress.

So once Naminé arrived to the formal study, Rinoa greeted the young blonde with open arms. "It is so nice to see you, Naminé," said Rinoa. "There is something very important that I need to talk to you about."

"What's the matter, Rinoa?" asked Naminé. She was concerned the moment that Rinoa called her. Normally, they wouldn't interact much, except when it came to them study their magick. It worried Naminé to hear Rinoa so worried during their phone call earlier that day.

"I've decided to relinquish my Power," said Rinoa. "I'm giving up being a Sorceress and I'm transferring my Power to you."

"Why though!" said a shocked Naminé.

"Because," Rinoa said, simply, "I was never meant to be a Sorceress, not like you are. I was only given Ultimecia's Power so that I could purify it and control it that way you wouldn't be corrupted by her negative influence. This Power isn't meant for me; it always has and will always be meant for you. So please, Naminé, take my Power and use it to fight against this Sailor Galaxia I've been hearing so much about."

"Are you sure about this, Rinoa?" said Naminé. "This is a big sacrifice."

"I'm sure," Rinoa said, nodding her head.

She stood up from her spot on the couch with her hand raised out to Naminé. The blond accepted her hand and stood up so they were both facing each other. Rinoa and Naminé then locked hands and closed their eyes as they allowed Power to flow between one another. No words needed to be said to transfer the Power to another. Rinoa only needed to make the conscious decision to relinquish her Power. With Naminé being the only worthy candidate in the immediate area, the Power would immediately transfer to her.

Waves of light rushed out from Rinoa and merged with Naminé's being. A swirl of feathers began to swirl between the two as Rinoa transferred all her power into the blonde Sorceress. Naminé accepted the Power and the responsibility that came with it. As she took hold of the Power, she could feel the previous Sorceresses that once used it as well. Now she understood what Rinoa meant by purifying it. Had she attained the Power after Ultimecia's demise then it surely would've corrupted her as it did to the Dead Moon Queen.

The light faded and the girls released each other from their hold.

Rinoa fell onto the couch, while Naminé towered over the other with a godly glow around her.

* * *

As they held onto another in bed, Victor could not stop coughing for a moment. It was getting to the point where Terra was sure that the blond would cough up a lung as this disease was winning the battle. Even with his vast knowledge and power as Keyblade Master, there wasn't a thing that Terra could do to save Victor at this point. There was no doubt in his mind that Death would soon claim Victor during a time when they needed every Light they could find during this Age of Darkness.

Terra wouldn't leave Victor's ailing side though. He hung onto his nude lover with his naked arms wrapped around that frail body. He refused to led Victor go until he finally stopped coughing, which couldn't have come soon enough for Terra. As Victor finally stopped, Terra breathed as sigh of relief as he continued to hold him.

"I have to do something to save you, Victor," said Terra. "I can't let you go, not after we've had this second chance at life."

Victor gave a soft sigh before kissing Terra on his well-defined chest. He didn't feel germy, if anything he just felt like he was falling apart. The meds that the doctors gave him though did work wonders in numbing most of the pain, at least. "You can't save me, Terra," said Victor. "My time is soon and I've learned to accept it. I will welcome Death when he comes for me and I will be waiting for you with Ventus when you finally decide to join us."

Terra held onto Victor as he promised to make his last few moments mean something. He promised that he wouldn't have to suffer like the way that Ventus did when he died during the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Victor mentioned that he would die during a fall and it was obvious what he meant by this. Either way, the Age of Sailors was coming to an end and soon a new age will begin.

"Galaxia won't win though," said Victor as he started to run his hands up and down Terra's abs. "Sora will find a way to recover and pull through this like the Champion that he is. Soon enough, he will become Neo-King Ventus, starting the Age of Crystal Tokyo."

"Hopefully, we can find a way to bring Riku back that way Sora will be motivated enough to build Crystal Tokyo when the time comes," said Terra.

"Don't worry, things will find a way to fix themselves," promised Victor, "just you wait and see."

The two lovers shared a deep kiss as they enjoyed what little time they had left, while Death hovered over Victor, clinging close to his shadow.

* * *

Exhausted from their final rehearsal, the Gullwings returned to the lounge and prepared to go home for that night. The girls mumbled about how tired they were and that they were kind of grateful that this was all about to end. No longer would they need to worry about screaming fans chasing them all over the place, soon they would be free from the headache. They could go back to just concerning themselves with protecting their princess.

Princess Lenne was waiting for the Gullwings in the lounge with Shuyin standing by her side. The princess wore civilian clothes in order to better mask her identity, while she hooked her arm around Shuyin's arm. "You must do your best, Starlights," said the princess. "Our message must reach the others if we're to have even a chance against Sailor Galaxia."

"We're still not sure we understand this plan, princess," said Rikku. "How is this song that you wrote supposed to save us?"

"The song has a deeper message," said Shuyin. "As your songs reached out to the princess, Lenne has written a song that will reach out to the remaining Sailor Soldiers. She is attempting to bring all the Sailors who haven't been killed by Galaxia to Earth that way we just might have the power to overwhelm him."

"It sounds like a longshot," said Paine. "I'm positive that Galaxia has already disposed of every Sailor who isn't in this solar system."

"It will be dumb luck if even one managed to survive," said Yuna, "but that one Sailor might be enough to make a difference. Their crystal might be strong enough to help us fight against Galaxia."

"And that is why you must sing your hearts out," said Lenne. "This is our only chance to make a difference before Galaxia himself begins to attack the Earth. It is the only way we can ensure that Sora Tsukino can overcome the Chaos Power."

The Gullwings agreed to do their best not just for their princess, but for everyone.

* * *

The Dark Dimension was home to the final Sailor Animamate and his Superior. Saix bowed before Xemnas as he humbly presented himself to the Golden King of the Shadow Galactica. Xemnas sat on his throne with his head resting upon his hands, while his eyes were locked on his final Animamate.

The shame of losing the other Animamates to the Sailor Soldiers of the White Moon left Xemnas infuriated to no ends. Sailor Moon even dared to heal one of them, attempting to sway him over to their side. Sure, he destroyed all of his Animamates, but it was solely because of the Sailor Soldiers that he did so in the first place. The Animamates' failure couldn't continue to escape punishment. Yes, Xemnas needed to make sure his Animamates learned the error of their ways because he could not accept any failure if he was to release Kingdom Hearts.

"Saix, the last and strongest of my Sailor Animamates," said Xemnas, "do you understand what I ask of you? As the only one of my harbingers left alive, you must do your part in claiming all of the Star Seeds of this world's Sailor Soldiers. You succeeded in capturing the Earth Prince's Star Seed, now I need the others. For capturing their Star Seeds, I will allow you to rule by my side and grant you power beyond even your wildest of dreams."

A soft smile began to form on Saix's lips as he kept his head bowed to his Superior. His fist connected with the dark tiles as his dreams were slowly beginning to come true. "I understand what you ask of me, Lord Galaxia," said the Animamate. "I will not fail you as Vexen, Larxene, Xaldin, and Xigbar have. I will prove myself worthy of being your second-in-command." Yes, everything was going according to his plan. With the other Animamates terminated and Xeikm's death at hand, Saix was going to claim the power all for himself as he ruled alongside Xemnas. There was nothing and no one who could stop him at this point.

"Excellent," said Xemnas, "now to ensure your victory." Xemnas rose from his throne and raised his hand up. Bolts of dark energy began to surge through Saix's being, forcing a painful cry to escape the blue haired man's mouth as the energy began to bury itself within his very veins. A smile formed on Xemnas's lips as he began to explain to Saix what he was doing. "I am giving you a mere fragment of the power that we've gathered from the Sailor Crystals. I control their full potential, but for you, Saix, I will humbly allow you to have some of this power. Use the power that I'm giving you in order to defeat the Sailor Soldiers and extract their crystals.

The dark energy began to cease as Xemnas returned to his throne and Saix was left feeling exhausted and used. However, Saix quickly stood up with the newfound power surging through his being. He stretched his stiff back with his eyes taking a darker shade of yellow. He looked at his Superior, locking their eyes together for a brief moment.

A Corridor of darkness opened up with Saix, gracefully, disappearing into it.

Xemnas started to laugh as lightning began to surge all around the Dark Dimension.

* * *

Sora couldn't take the insanity of it all anymore as he snuck out of the apartment, while Lexaeus and Cloud were supposed to be on guard duty. He didn't care if the two got pissed off at him for sneaking off the way he did, but he needed to see Yuna before the concert started. Deep in his heart, he knew that this could be the last chance he would ever get at saying goodbye to her before things went straight to hell.

Fighting through the snow, Sora was almost to the stadium where the concert was being held. He was almost home free when he felt a hand snatch onto his wrist and forced him to turn around. When Sora looked up, he saw that it was Cloud who grabbed him and Lexaeus stood behind the blond with both sharing equally disappointed looks no their faces. Sora bore no expression back at them since he knew that they would show up sooner or later.

"Don't even bother stopping me," said Sora. "I need to see her."

"We know," Cloud said, finally agreeing with him. He released Sora's wrist as he took a step back to be beside Lexaeus now. "There's no point in stopping you when you're this determined. It would be best if you did say your goodbyes now because the final battle is drawing close, we need to say our goodbyes."

Lexaeus simply nodded his head as he took a step closer to Sora. His hands were buried in his pockets as the snow continued to fall all around him. "It's still not safe for you to be out on your own though so we'll protect you," he said, calmly. "If Galaxia's goons try to attack you, we'll be there to protect you, my prince."

Sora started to smile as he began to turn away from them both. "So, let's get walking then," he said to them. He led the way with Cloud and Lexaeus following behind him.

The three of them walked to the stadium with Cloud handing some cash over to a security guard so that they could get in. The guard let them through and told them where the Gullwings would be at the moment. So they followed the arrows that were placed on the walls to help them navigate through the stadium's maze. They made it to the Gullwings' door and Sora knocked on it until finally someone answered it.

Shuyin opened the door and didn't look even remotely surprised to see them there. He just sighed as he let the three of them in before shutting the door behind them. "Should I expect the others to show up backstage as well?" he asked. "I know how you White Moon Sailors love to travel in groups."

"I'd be nicer if I were you," Sora said with a surprising amount of emotion in his voice. "I am a Master, while you're just a Warrior."

"Behave boys." Princess Lenne walked out from the back of the room, which was covered by a screen. She approached Sora with great care before taking a graceful bow before the young man. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Sora Tsukino. I hope you'll be joining us for the Gullwings' final concert."

"We wouldn't miss it," said Cloud.

Lenne smiled at Cloud and Lexaeus as well. She greeted the two Sailors like they were old friends just as the Gullwings showed up. The girls were dressed up in floor-length dresses, their first outfits for the knight. The trio wasn't surprised to see Sora there, but they weren't exactly thrilled to see Lexaeus and Cloud. Their experiences with the Outer Sailors were never a pleasant one, and that was just taking it lightly.

Sora gave a soft sigh as he looked past Rikku and Paine to focus on Yuna. He had his hands tied behind his back before he even bothered to speak. "Do you mind if we talk, alone?" he asked her. He turned to Lexaeus and Cloud, asking them both to leave. His guards nodded their heads and started to walk out of the room.

Lenne then turned to Shuyin, saying it would be wise for them to leave as well. Shuyin nodded his head and held the door open for his princess before leaving. Yuna asked Rikku and Paine to go too, which they agreed to without any trouble. Rikku and Paine passed by Sora without saying a single word to him, cruel or kind.

Now that they were alone, Sora and Yuna had their eyes locked onto one another.

"I already know what you're going to say," said Yuna. "And, it probably is best for us to say our goodbyes now, while we still have the chance."

"So, why are you guys disbanding then?" asked Sora. "Is it because you lost your purpose to sing now that you have your princess back?"

"It's because Galaxia is coming," said Yuna. "Once the battle with Galaxia is over, we're leaving Earth and returning to Spira. With any luck, we'll be able to restore life to our planet and live the way we used to before all this began. We figured it would be best to say our farewell to our fans before the battle with Galaxia reached the boiling point."

"That's a good point," said Sora, "but there is something else. There's another purpose for the concert that you're not telling me."

"It's not bad, Sora," said Yuna. "We're just going to try and call out to the surviving Sailor Soldiers so that we can increase our numbers for the final battle. With enough of us here, we just might be able to defeat Galaxia before the Earth suffers the same fate as Spira and all the other worlds out there. Too many of stars have gone out, Sora, we can't afford to let this one's fade."

"You're right," said Sora. "Well, goodbye then, Yuna. It was nice having you as a friend."

"Goodbye, Sora," Yuna said. "Hopefully, when this is all over, we can continue to be friends."

Sora agreed as he left the green room with Yuna following him out.

* * *

The concert began with a bang as the Gullwings gave the first of their farewell speeches for the night. They thanked all their fans for their constant support and said that they would truly miss them. The girls said that this night wasn't about the end of something, but the fight for a new beginning for everyone. As the Gullwings went through their set list, they neared their final song, which they said was special for this concert.

Sora watched the show with Lexaeus, Cloud, Shuyin, and Lenne at his side. The five of them hid at the front row, while they listened to the roar of the audience. The fans wouldn't let up their frantic cries as they cheered the Gullwings on and tried to beg them not to disband. It wasn't going to be enough to convince them not to. Sora just stood and watched as the show continued to go on without a hitch.

They weren't the only ones present as Shuyin mentioned before. Zexion, Axel, Squall, and Demyx were present with Marluxia joining them. On the other end of the audience, Roxas was present with Kairi, Naminé, Xeikm, and Ansem. Then closer towards the front, Terra watched the show with Victor, who begged him to go since this could be one of their final moments to spend together.

The lights went dim just as the final song began.

Yuna took center stage, while Rikku and Paine appeared on the far ends of the stage. They stayed separated as the music slowly began for their final song. Yuna held her microphone to her lips as she announced that this song was titled "1000 Words".

"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me, not that easily."

"I acted so distant then. Didn't say goodbye before you left, but I was listening. You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily."

"'Save your tears, cause I'll come back'. I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore to hide the pain I when turned back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer. What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart!"

"Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages. They'll fly to you even though I can't see. I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings. Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away. They'll hold you forever!"

"Oh, a thousand words (A thousand words). Have never been spoken. They'll fly to you. They'll carry you home (Carry you home) and back into my arms suspended on silver wings (On silver wings). And a thousand words! Oh! Call out through the ages, call through the ages! They'll cradle you turning all of the lonely years to only days (Only days). They'll hold you forever! Oh, a thousand words."

As the Gullwings' song came to an end, the stage suddenly went dark. Panic began to fill the audience just as swirls of nothingness began to appear all around them. Sora and the others looked up to see what was happening when they saw several Nobodies emerging from the nothingness and began their attack on the civilian.

Not just any Nobodies, but the Nobodies of the fallen members of the Shadow Galactica. Chilly Assassins, Dancers, Dragoons, and Snipers appeared alongside the Dusks and Creepers as they began their assault on the stadium. Also joining them were the Berserkers, which the gang was completely unfamiliar with. This wasn't going to be enough though to stop them from doing what must be done in order to protect everyone.

Sora immediately took action as he raised his Moon Article up with Lexaeus and Cloud taking out their crystals. The three of them transformed in seconds, becoming Sailor Soldiers as rays of light flashed over their bodies. As this went on, the Gullwings did the same on stage. The trio quickly transformed into the Sailor Starlights.

Shuyin stood guard of his princess and summoned his Keyblade, Defender, to his hand. As the light of his Keyblade took form, Lenne placed a hand on his arm. Shuyin looked back at her and saw the determination present in her eyes. He swore to protect her as he always did, while Lenne said that she needed to return the power that he gave up to save her.

That power began to surge through Shuyin's being, restoring his full abilities as a Keyblade Warrior as he transformed into a Keybearer, Key Warrior. His blue eyes flashed with light and beams of light began to emerge from his body. Within seconds, he took a new form that involved him wearing black leather pants and a leather coat that was black with yellow on the sides. His sleeves had a checkerboard pattern with blue shoulder pads on top and red armor as a collar for his coat. He wore yellow, combat boots with a red gauntlet on his left arm and gloves on both hands.

Lenne pulled away from Key Warrior as she raised a crystal up. Her Sailor Crystal took the form of a crimson butterfly that held the power of her fallen, Guardian Planet, Spira. "Give me strength," she whispered. "Spira Eternal Crystal Power!" Crimson ribbons wrapped around her and butterflies danced as she transformed into Sailor Spira.

Sailor Spira's uniform was dominantly crimson. She wore a skirt that took a flower petal-like appearance that covered up to her thighs well. Her chest was nearly exposed though as her vest was cut-off more like a bikini top with a winged star appearing on her bow. She wore fingerless gloves that had a lot of lace to them with crimson orbs on her shoulders and a yellow ribbon around her waist. High heels covered her feet as glitter fluttered all around her face.

As Sailor Spira and Key Warrior joined Sailor Moon, Uranus, Neptune, and the Starlights into battle, the other Sailors began to show up.

Meanwhile, Saix watched the show from above as he slowly began to thirst for their blood.

* * *

With the chaos going around on stage, Naminé ran out of there with Ansem following behind her. The Nobodies were making a mess of things as they attacked the civilians. Not giving a damn about exposure, Naminé would fire flares of light into the sky in hopes of distracting the Nobodies that way the civilians could escape.

Ansem said he was working on a device that would emit a screech that would hinder the Nobodies movements. However, his device was nowhere near being completed so it was too risky to use. Naminé asked the king why he even bothered to bring it just as she threw a Dusk back with a psychic blast.

"Just use the damn device!" shouted Naminé. "White Mage Power!" A wave of white light washed over her as she quickly transformed into the White Mage. Her standard uniform appeared as she ran a hand through her hair with magical sparks of light flashing around her.

The White Mage ran into action just as Ansem pulled out a tiny sphere from his pocket. He pushed down on a red button just as a group of Nobodies were beginning to rush after him. As the button went off, it emitted a sonic screech that caused the Nobodies to cry out in pain, which also made Ansem cover his ears to block their sounds. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the White Mage fired bullets of magic after the Nobodies to take down their numbers.

As she did this, Victor started to push his way through the panicking crowd until he was knocked down to the ground. Once he fell to the ground, he started to suffer through another coughing fit that was slowly eating away at him. One of the Sniper Nobodies was able to recover from Ansem's device and fired a beam of energy after him. Victor's eyes lit up with fear as the beam crashed near him, forcing him to roll to the side where a civilian accidently stepped on his chest.

The Sniper was about to go in for the kill when a blast of blue fire ceased its existence. Victor was gasping for air at this point when the White Mage finally reached him. "Oh Goddess, Victor!" she shouted as she dropped to her knees. She placed a hand over him and released a healing wave of energy. Victor was still coughing and at this point blood was beginning to spew from his mouth. "Hang in there, Victor. We can't let you die now, not here."

Ansem reached the duo just as the crowd began to die out some and the Nobodies were focusing their attention to what was inside the stadium. No doubt that they were going after the Sailors, especially since he could feel the energy that was coming out from there. The battle must be getting intense if this many Nobodies were drawn out to attack all at once.

"We need to leave," said Ansem. "This isn't a safe place for him."

"I have to heal him!" shouted the White Mage. "Victor's too vulnerable right now to be moved. If I don't heal him then he'll die right now."

Victor clung onto the White Mage's vest, coughing as she continued to heal him. Fear was clearly present in his eyes as he looked up to Ansem with a begging look in his eyes. The fallen king felt truly horrible for the boy as he knelt down to reach out to him. He promised Victor that he would be just fine, but the three of them knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

As the White Mage tried to fight the inevitable, a dark shadow slowly began to walk through the carnage as it made its way to Victor.

* * *

The Nobodies wouldn't stop their attack as the Sailors tried to control the outbreak. Sailor Moon led Uranus and Neptune into battle as they fought on the floor, while the others were scattered amongst all the chaos. The Starlights controlled the numbers that would attack the stage, the Inner Sailors fought to protect the civilians who were still running, and the Keybearers worked with Sailor Sol and Sailor Spira to deal with the rest.

Madness was taking control as the Nobodies continued to attack the few stragglers. The Sailors would rush in to save them though, destroying the Nobodies in the process. Sparks flew everywhere as the Sailors attempted to do damage control and prevented things from getting any worse.

Dancers swarmed around the Inner Sailors and Saturn, tossing their bodies around in graceful motions. The boys jumped out of harm's way and called their weapons to hand. Mercury reacted quickly by releasing his Eternal Meteor Mirage to smash incoming Dancers to bits. Venus rolled behind him with a sitar in hand before using his Eternal Wave Gigs to blast a few more away. Saturn swung his scythe after them, firing his Eternal Bloom Out after them. Jupiter and Mars went up next with their Eternal Explosion and Eternal Lion Heart to take down the rest.

The Chilly Assassins went after the Keybearers and Sailor Sol. The three of them used their magic to launch dozens of fireballs after them to keep the Nobodies at bay. Sailor Sol kept up with the fire spells so that the Keyblade Masters could cut them apart with their Keyblades. Once the bulk of them were done, Sol used more of his magic to finish off the rest of them.

Dragoons attacked the Starlights on the stage, trying to take the power trio down. The trio was able to worm their way around them though to keep them all at bay. Star Healer went after them with her daggers, using her Star Sensitive Inferno to smash one before they could catch them. Star Fighter twirled her pistols around before shooting her Star Serious Laser after one of them. Star Maker used her Star Gentle Uterus to blast the remaining dozen with ease.

Snipers were attempting to dominate Sailor Pluto, Sailor Sakura, and Sailor Elysion. Creepers and Dusks joined forced in attempt to take him down. Sailor Spira and Key Warrior joined up with them in order to balance out the rising numbers. Key Warrior used a simple Strike Raid to blast a group away, while Elysion used Eternal Dream Killer and Sakura used her Eternal Petal Cyclone to waist all the Snipers away. Sailor Pluto blasted the Dusks away with his Eternal Ultima Cannon, destroying them with the greatest of ease. Sailor Spira merely fired waves of crimson light, obliterating the Creepers with the flick of her wrist.

As for the Berserkers, Sailor Moon worked with Uranus and Neptune to take them down. They jumped on the stage as the Starlights fled to help the others fight off the remaining Nobodies. Uranus used his Eternal Ayer's Rock to pulverize a group of Nobodies that attempted to attack his prince while his back was turned. Neptune quickly attempted to clean all his mess up with his Eternal Omnislash as he used the seven swords to finish the remaining numbers.

Sailor Moon held onto his Eternal Tiare as he looked around to see the others were still dealing with the remaining Nobodies. He was about to tell Uranus and Neptune to join up with the others when a blast of energy nearly hit him. The brunet was able to move out of the way though just in time to see a black hood come down from the top of the stage. Sailors Uranus and Neptune immediately jumped in front of their prince as the hood appeared for battle.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet all of you," said the blue haired man. He stripped himself of his black cloak, revealing just who he was. The Sailor Animamate appeared before them all with a black Sailor uniform with blue lines racing all around it. A Crescent shaped necklace dangled from his neck as he summoned a giant, blue claymore to his hands. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, the leader and strongest of the Sailor Animamates."

"So you're who we need to defeat before Galaxia finally shows himself!" shouted Neptune.

"Yes," laughed Heavy Metal Papillon. "You won't make it that far though. You see, I've already killed one of you and he was such an easy kill." He raised his Claymore up and pointed it at Sailor Moon and his protectors. His amber colored eyes radiated with the dark power that his Superior bestowed upon him, which he would so gracefully use to fight them. "The Earth Prince didn't stand a chance against me. I made sure to toy with him before I finally crushed him and extracted his Star Seed!"

Sailor Moon's eyes lit up at recognition of Riku's title. Uranus and Neptune looked back at their prince, seeing the way how his hands shook as he held onto his Tiare. The two then turned back to one another and decided what they needed to do. The duo raced after Heavy Metal Papillon, attempting to smash him to bits with their weapons.

However, the Animamate wasn't about to be defeated so easily. He moved like lightning as he gracefully dodged the swing of their blades. Uranus and Neptune attempted to go after him again, but once Heavy Metal Papillon landed, he smashed the ground with his Lunatic to create a nasty shockwave. The raw force of his attack managed to throw Uranus and Neptune away before they even had the chance to start fighting.

As they fell off the stage, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon turned to Sailor Moon with a cheerful smile on his face. "That's two more, care to be the fourth to fall at my hands?" he asked. "Lord Galaxia wants your head, Prince Ventus. You will be the greatest of all the trophies in his collection."

Sailor Moon was breathing heavily as he looked at the face of his fiancé's killer. The Tiare continued to shake in his hand until all the emotion in his body began to boil over. "No!" he shouted with powerful emotion. "You won't hurt anyone else!" He threw his Eternal Tiare aside, summoning his Keyblade. Not only did he summon his Keyblade, but he called on Riku's as well. "You don't deserve to be healed! A true monster like you just needs to be put down and that's what I'm going to do! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of all that's good, I will punish you!"

"Then let's dance, boy," Heavy Metal Papillon said as he looked up to the moon.

Embracing the lunar power, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon took hold of that power to release his full potential. His claymore grew spikes as his hair began to blow wildly with darkness swirling all around him as he rushed after Sailor Moon. The brunet armed himself for battle as he rushed after the Animamate with his Keyblades.

The two forces colliding, creating a ripple effect that sent both flying and sparks flying across the stage.

Heavy Metal Papillion's feet grinded against the stage as he stopped moving. He smashed his giant claymore to the ground, creating a shockwave that totaled the entire stage. Sailor Moon protected himself though with a wall of magic that kept his power at bay. He went after him again as he fired golden beams from both of his Keyblades, releasing all this rage at a murder.

Unfortunately for the Animamate though, the others managed to join up with Sailor Moon during this time of needs. The crazed berserker didn't care though. "All of you are here now," he said, laughing. "You will all be together in death! Berserker!" He continuously began to smash the stage, releasing shockwaves after the Sailors. He did this for an unknown number of times until he came down for the final smash which released a sphere of light that blew them all away.

The Sailors and company were all scattered apart, but they weren't about to go down so easily. They all looked at Heavy Metal Papillon just as he was about to generate another attack. It was then that Sailor Moon called out for a Planet Attack. Without even giving the Animamate a chance to blink, all the Sailors pulled their powers together for a final attack.

"Mercury Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Sakura Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Elysion Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Sol Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Spira Eternal Crystal Power!"

Colorful rays of light all went towards Sailor Moon as he remove his Eternal Article from the tie around his neck. He raised the golden compact up with both hands as the Crescent Moon on his forehead began to explode with light. "Die you murderous bastard!" he shouted. "Moon Eternal Power! Sailor Planet Black Hole Attack!"

Releasing all of the power at once, Sailor Moon fired a mass of black energy after Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. The Animamate looked on in shock just as the swirling mass of energy was about to reach him. He attempted to block the attack, but his power was completely shattered in a matter of seconds with the Planet Attack hitting him with full force. He barely gave out a sharp scream before he was silenced in a matter of seconds.

The light began to fade as Sailor Moon dropped to his knees, putting the compact back onto his tie. He looked at the smoke rising from the Animamate's body, feeling proud of avenging Riku's death, for defeating his murderer. He turned to the others who were slowly making their way to him just as storm clouds gathered above them.

Before they even knew it, a bolt of black lightning came down from the sky to attack the Animamate. There were no words that escaped him as they watched the bracelets on his wrists shatter in a matter of seconds. Heavy Metal Papillon then began to cry out in pain as the nothingness began to swallow him in a matter of seconds.

"No, Lord Xemnas!" he shouted. "Please, sir, forgive me. I…I didn't fail you. I haven't given up yet."

"You failed, Saix, deal with it."

The Sailors and Keybearers looked up to see a mass of dark energy appear before them. A Corridor of Darkness opened up with a black hooded man stepped out of it to greet his enemies. He pulled his hood down, revealing his dark skin and silver hair with his amber colored eyes. Saix reached out to this man, but he was quickly put down with a blast of crimson energy.

Xemnas looked upon his enemies with a smile present on his face. He started to clap without baring any emotion for the death of his Animamate. "Congratulations," he told them. "You managed to defeat all my Sailor Animamates and lure me out. Now, you will all have the honor of having me destroy you all."

"Bring it, Sailor Galaxia!" shouted the Sailors.

"Not today, I'm afraid," laughed Xemnas. "I will let you enjoy winning this battle. I will be generous and give you all the chance to enjoy your final moments together before I begin to pick you all off one by one. So be merry, kiss your loved ones goodbyes, drink until you can't drink anymore, and fuck until your privates fall off. Just know this, I will kill you all and I will become the Supreme Ruler of the Universe!"

A Corridor of Darkness opened up, consuming Xemnas as he disappeared into the darkness with the storm clouds still gathered above the city.

Sailor Pluto clenched onto his chest with pain present on his face. This caused him to claim everyone's attention until he finally managed to suppress the pain long enough to say something. "It's Victor!" he shouted for all to heal. "He's dying…he's going to die!"

Running out of the stadium, the Sailors rushed to where Victor presently was.

* * *

Naminé was doing everything that a Sorceress could possibly to in order to save Victor's life, but none of her spells were working. Victor was breathing heavily at this point, trying to hang onto dear life with every breath that he took. Naminé continued to swear to him that she would save him even though there was nothing she could do. Ansem looked at them both with pity as he wished that he wasn't so powerless that he couldn't do anything to make a difference to save this boy's life.

As this continued to go on, everyone else began to emerge from the stadium. Terra was at the front of the pack with Sora and Roxas being tied for second. Everyone rushed over to them, scattering all around the trio with Terra, Roxas, and Sora dropping all around Victor. There were tears present on everyone's faces with looks of worry being exchanged amongst them all.

"I'm sorry, Terra," Naminé said, crying her heart out. Victor's head was resting on her lap with his blood running down the front of his shirt. The Sorceress looked out to everyone with her face completely red as she cried. "I can't save him. I can't do any more to keep him alive."

Terra didn't listen as he pulled Victor away from her, wrapping his arm around him. "You weren't supposed to die today," he said, crying to his lover. "You were supposed to hang on a little while longer. You can't die on me, Victor…you can't leave me like Ven did."

Victor was barely hanging onto life at this point as he took Terra's hand and held it tight. He placed it right above his heart with his blue eyes glazing over. In the blink of the eye, Victor was beginning to flash, taking the form of Ventus before flashing back into his own physical appearance. "We're not leaving you, Terra," said Victor and Ventus. "We'll never be gone from your side. We will always be with you, even in death."

"Please don't say that," said Terra. "I need you here…I can't lose you again. I can't bare the pain of losing you again."

"Don't cry, Terra," said Victor and Ventus. "We'll be together soon enough, where all hearts gather. We will be together again…you'll never be far from our side."

"No!" Terra cried out, clinging onto Victor's body.

Victor didn't say another word as he simply closed his eyes and gave up the struggle. Terra could hear the final breath as it left his body, which pained him terribly as the pain of losing Ventus returned to him. The only men that he ever loved, Ventus and Victor, were now both dead because he failed to protect them both. Terra's cries left everyone feeling his pain as they had to turn away so that they wouldn't need to witness it.

Sora and Roxas wrapped their arms around Terra as he continued to cry over Victor's body. They all continued to cry, while Naminé punished herself for not being able to do more to save him. Xeikm tried to console her though as he explained to her that there wasn't anything that nobody could've done to save him.

"If there was anybody who failed him, it was me."

Everyone looked up as they wondered just where that voice came from. They all looked behind to see that it was Sailor Space who appeared before them. She slowly approached their group with her staff slipping from her fingertips as she dropped to her knees, hovering over Terra and Victor.

"I was the Guardian Sailor of King Ventus and Victor," said Sailor Space. "I couldn't save his past or his present life. I am not worthy of being called Sailor Space. I couldn't even prevent the death of one person…not even the life of somebody who I deeply cared for and swore my life to protect."

"What about the other Sailors?" asked Cloud. "Weren't there any survivors out there?"

"Not a single Sailor is left besides us," said Sailor Space. "Galaxia has killed them all. That is why I'm joining you for the final battle against Sailor Galaxia. I cannot allow this monster to go on unpunished for destroying countless Sailor Soldiers and worlds."

"We're happy to have you join us, Sailor Space," said Roxas.

Sailor Space only nodded her head as the grieving for Victor continued.

* * *

While the heroes grieved for the loss of a loved one, Xemnas returned to his Dark Dimension to prepare for battle. His final battle against those who dared to defy him was about to begin. Soon enough, he would march into battle against Sailor Moon and his friends to claim the power of the Great Heart. Xemnas knew that the numbers were against him, but with his collection of Star Seeds then he should prove victorious.

If they thought that Saix was tough with only a sixteenth of the Star Seed's collective power then wait until Xemnas attacked with their full power. Xemnas gathered his vast collection of Star Seeds with them all radiating with their eternal magnificence. Almost a galaxy's worth of Sailor Crystals began to bathe their warmth over his being, bestowing him with a source of great power. The power began to consume his being as he submitted to the ultimate power within it.

"Come before me, my Sailor Twins!" shouted Xemnas. "The time has come for our finest hour!"

Four Corridors of Darkness began to open up before him as the Star Seed's began to return to their proper place. Xemnas looked at the opening Corridors and saw four women appear before him. A smile appeared on his face as the two groups of twins appeared before him. They all stood beside their twin with their heads bowed down before their Superior.

"The end is upon us," said Xemnas. "The Age of Galaxia is about to begin and soon we shall rule the Cosmos with our power. I will gather the last of the Star Seeds, while I lure the Moon Prince to his death. That is where the four of you come in. Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne, you will strip Sailor Moon of everything he holds dears. Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi, you will cultivate the Sailor Crystals in the Garden that way I may release the power of Kingdom Hearts. Am I understood, girls?"

"Yes, Lord Galaxia," said the Sailor Twins.

The four of them disappeared into Corridors of Darkness, while Xemnas prepared to start the final battle.

* * *

End Scene!

That was a little much for you to handle, I bet!

On the next chapter, the Sailors' final battle is drawing near as Sailor Galaxia launches a full scale attack on the Earth! The Sailors say goodbye to their loved ones, while Sora and Roxas finally decide to tell their parents the truth about everything before marching off to battle. At Galaxy TV, the Sailors gather to start their final battle, while Galaxia's forces only grow stronger. As the battle begins, a life will be lost and friends will arrive to the rescue! Find out what happens and more in **Countdown to Destruction, Verse 1!**


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: WOO! I'm sooooo tired from writing this chapter, especially since I have finals this week. I wanted to give you something epic that you'll all enjoy, which I hope I did! I'm sad to say that there are only ELEVEN more chapters after this one! I'm planning on writing a Crystal Tokyo chapter and an epilogue to show you everything else that happened! Also, my beta is working on a spin-off to the Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon crossover, which is something you'll have to look forward to once I finish. I'm planning on finishing up around February just to remind you. P.S. I totally ripped Power Rangers in Space for the chapter title. Those of you who don't know, Countdown to Destruction was the two part seasons finale to Power Rangers, which was supposed to be the series finale until it was picked up for another season. So, I wanted to write something positively epic like that episode was so I hope you all like it! Read and review!

**Countdown to Destruction, Verse One:**

In the aftermath of Victor's death, the Sailors and friends stayed at the stadium just as Galaxia began his attack on the Earth. In a matter of seconds, bolts of black lightning slammed the Earth with the Sailor Soldier's violent rage. Everyone watched as the sky turned bloody red and Chaos Power slowly began to blacken the planet with its malice.

Terra was still kneeling on the ground, still looking as if he were holding onto Victor's body. His lover's body had already faded away into the ether just before Galaxia began his assault on the planet. His face was still stained with his tears as he was still locked in shock from losing somebody else that he loved.

It was fortunate for him though that this time he had his sons. Sora and Roxas held onto their father as they tried to comfort him in this time of need. They all needed each other though right now. It was obvious that they were possibly facing their final moments together before their final battle began with Sailor Galaxia.

Zexion was already hard at work, trying to track down Galaxia's headquarters so that they could bring the fight to him. He had Lexaeus by his side, watching as the lilac haired youth scanned the entire city of a possible location. Zexion punched every key that he could and went through every file of data that he ever gathered on their enemies to make his search all the more successful.

"Found him!" cheered Zexion. "Sailor Galaxia's headquarters is at the Galaxy TV studios! It's right in the middle of downtown, which makes it the perfect spot for the enemy to hide."

"Great, we have a location now," said Axel, "now we can kick this son of a bitch's ass! We'll show him what happens when you miss with our planet!"

"That's right!" said Squall and Demyx.

As they tried to figure out what they were going to do from here, static ringing began to go off from the monitors just outside of the stadium. Everyone looked back at the jumbo monitor just outside of the stadium to see a black hood appear on screen. A malicious laugh filled the airwaves just as the cloaked figure removed his hood. Silver hair flew wild with his dark skin and amber colored eyes as Xemnas made himself known to the world.

Appearing on monitors and screens all across the globe, Xemnas broadcasted himself so that the entire world may know of his existence. It was also so he could broadcast his message of doom to the entire human race. "Worthless inhabitants of this rural planet," spoke Xemnas. "I have come to inform you that I, Sailor Galaxia, will soon claim the shine of your heroes and become the supreme ruler of the entire galaxy then the universe! You insignificant insects will soon perish by the hands of my servants, the Nobodies, since you are unworthy to fall by my hands! Soon every city shall fall and there will be nowhere safe for you to hide! This message goes out especially to you, Sailor Soldiers, who continue to defy me. Your crystals will be mine soon enough and I will add your powers to my collection!"

Xemnas's dark laughter filled the airwaves as every screen went completely black. As the Sailors listened to the villain's message, bolts of lightning began to streak across the sky. Nobodies began to appear through the veil of nonexistence where they slowly began to make their attack on every city across the planet. Slowly, the human race was being extinguished by Xemnas and his Nobodies.

"This is just like Spira," said Lenne. "Galaxia has set his sights on this planet and he will not allow a single soul to survive the destruction."

"We have to strike a blow now before he gathers anymore strength," said Shuyin.

"If we don't act fast then he'll be invincible," said Paine.

"I guess we better hurry then," said Rikku.

"To Galaxy TV, where our destiny awaits us," said Yuna.

The five of them slowly began to make their way to Galaxy TV when Sora's cry out for them to stop. The Spirans stopped walking and turned to face the young Moon Prince as he raced out to their side. The others watched Sora as well, wondering just what the young man was thinking while the city was thrown into a state of discord.

"You can't go against Galaxia on your own," said Sora. "He is too strong for any of us to fight on our own. We need to work together if we're going to have any chance at defeating him."

Princess Lenne shook her head as she placed a hand over her heart. She looked up at the chaotic sky to feel the Great Darkness that was slowly consuming this world. "That's not entirely true, Prince Ventus," said Lenne. "If we attack Galaxia one at a time then we'll slowly drain him of his power. Between the five of us, at least one of us is bound to survive to defeat Sailor Galaxia. I will not allow the Earth to suffer the same fate as Spira did! I won't allow this planet to be destroyed by this monster!"

Shuyin approached Lenne's side, taking hold of her delicate hand. In his other hand, he held onto his Keyblade which radiated with a glow of the coming battles. "Allow us to avenge our home world," said Shuyin. "We must avenge the death of Spira and all of its inhabitants: the plentiful Hume, the mechanical Al-Bhed, the proud Ronso, the wise Guado, and the mystical Fayth. We mustn't allow their deaths to be in vein!"

The Gullwings simply nodded in agreement as they stood behind their princess and a Keyblade Wielder.

Sora was going to say something else, but it was Kairi who stopped him from going any further. She placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder and told him to stay quiet for a moment. "This is what their hearts are telling them to do, Sora," she told him. "I know this isn't good to say, but not all of us are going to survive this battle. If they go now and manage to even put a dent in Galaxia's armor then that might just give us a chance to beat him. You have to let them go, you have to let them follow their hearts."

"I guess you're right, Kairi," whispered Sora. He brushed a tear from his eye before looking up to face his alien friends. "Alright, go then, but we'll be there to help you soon enough. We're going to regroup and come up with a plan to fight Galaxia."

"And we'll buy you some time to come up with that plan," said Princess Lenne. "We'll fight him for as long as we can, hopefully we can defeat him before this planet is lost to the darkness."

"Good luck," said Sora.

They all just nodded their heads before they left for Galaxy TV, leaving everyone else behind to figure out what they must do.

* * *

Things weren't much better in the Tsukino household as everyone crammed in there to come up with a battle strategy. Thinking that they had the place to themselves, they had Sailor Space stay in her Sailor form, while the Moon Cats came out to give them advice on how to battle Galaxia. The TV screen would replay Galaxia's global message every now and again, which they thought was good so far. So long as the message would continue playing then that meant that there was still time to stop him.

While the Sailors figured out what they were going to do, the front door swung open. Sora and the others turned to see who was there when they saw Rain come flying into the room with Chibi Chibi following behind him. That's when the brothers' parents came in, seeing this large pow-wow in their living room and a Sailor Soldier with two talking cats.

"What in the world!" said Kenji Tsukino.

"Sora, Roxas, do you care to explain what's going on?" asked Ikuko Tsukino.

Sora and Roxas turned to each other then looked at everyone else, who just simply nodded their heads at them. The brothers stood up and made their announcement to their parents. Sora told them that he was Sailor Moon and Roxas said he was the Keybearer. They also told them how the others were Sailor Soldiers and other mystical beings there to help them fight against the forces of darkness.

They didn't go that much into detail since time was of the essence. They did tell them though that the Apocalypse was about to begin and they were going to face their greatest enemy to date in a matter of moments. Sora tearfully told them that this was possibly going to be the last time they ever saw each other before things go really bad. Roxas took the opportunity to explain that Chibi Chibi wasn't even their real son and that Reks wasn't their nephew but their grandson from the distant future.

"They're telling you the truth," said Artemis, only adding to the shock.

"You're as tactful as ever, Artemis," said Luna.

Ikuko and Kenji looked at them all, wide eyed and in shock as they took the opportunity to sit down on their couch. Squall and Axel helped them to sit down, not wanting the married couple to completely freak out, considering all the things that were going on. Everyone waited, just wondering what they were going to say next.

"I always knew," Ikuko said, softly. "I always knew that there was something suspicious about you boys…it all just makes so much sense now."

"This makes sense to you?" said Kenji. "Clearly I haven't been around enough because I'm as lost as can be!"

"We'll try and go into more detail after we stop the Apocalypse," said Roxas.

"That's right," Sora said, nodding his head. "Right now though, we have to say our goodbyes. We need to go out to go fight Sailor Galaxia now before he destroys the planet. Luna and Artemis, can you stay here with them? Chibi Chibi, you should stay behind too."

"Behind too," whispered Chibi Chibi.

"Of course, Sora," said Luna.

"We'll hold down the fort for you," said Artemis.

Peruru picked Rain up and held him in his arms for a moment. Tears slowly began to escape from his eyes, which his soon took the opportunity to wipe away. That got a smile out of Peruru who kissed his little boy on the head with Hana doing the same as they entrusted his safety with the Tsukinos and the Moon Cats.

"Please come back home, mommy and daddy," whispered Rain.

"We will, Rain," said Peruru. "Daddy will help make the world a safe place for us again."

Hana simply nodded her head before taking her husband's hand to rejoin the others. Sailor Space reached out to everyone else, telling them that it was time for them to go. They all followed the Presidential Sailor's lead and made their way out of the door just in time to see a gathering outside of Tsukino household.

Everyone else had braved the destruction of the city to come out to see them. Zack and Aerith were there with baby Angeal, Yuffie dragged Tidus along, Zell was there with Tifa, Ellone and Peter were present as well, Nooj met up with them and so did Ansem, and Rinoa brought Seifer along for the ride. Their friends looked up at the Sailors with hope filled eyes as they told them to come back safe.

The Sailors nodded their heads as they slowly made their way off the property, while their friends went inside the house to get somewhere safe. Sora turned back to his friends and thought about every innocent that he ever saved in his seven years as Sailor Moon. Roxas came up with him to hold onto his brother's hand, squeezing it as tight as he could. This motivated Sora to keep walking forward, down the long road as they made their way to Galaxy TV where the fate of the Earth hanged at the very balance.

* * *

As Princess Lenne led her group to Galaxy TV, they witnessed firsthand at the horrors that were plaguing the city. They could see Nobodies swarming around innocents before they attacked, extracting their Star Seeds. Oddly enough, no Phages were born from these shells, but it would only be a matter of time before the Phages would rise. It would be just like the fall of Spira and all the other planets in the Milky Way Galaxy.

They wouldn't allow this to continue though, Lenne and her team were determined to defeat Sailor Galaxia before things got any worse.

Once they finally made it to Galaxy TV, it was Shuyin who detected the energy field around the entire building. Bolts of dark energy crackled across the building to signify that it was indeed being protected by Galaxia's Chaos Power. It would take a lot of thinking and determination to break through the barrier, but the Starlights were determined to find a way to break through the barrier.

"Transform first," ordered Princess Lenne. "Spira Eternal Crystal Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!" shouted Yuna.

"Maker Star Power!" shouted Paine.

"Healer Star Power!" shouted Rikku.

"Warrior Key Power!" shouted Shuyin.

The Gullwings stood together as they taped into the power within their Sailor Change Stars. As it appeared on their ears, the girls began to dance and swing their bodies around gracefully with light flashing over them. Their leather, Sailor uniforms began to cover their bodies just as they summoned their Sailor Weapons to hand.

Shuyin's eyes began to flash with light shinning all over his body. His transformation ended rather quickly with him taking hold of his Defender Keyblade. As for Princess Lenne, she simply tossed her butterfly crystal into the air and allowed crimson ribbons to wrap around her. Countless butterflies began to fly all around her as she transformed into a Sailor Soldier.

Light grew all around the five of them as they became the warriors of Spira.

Eternal Sailor Spira stood at the center of the group, looking up at the Galaxy TV studio. She raised her hand up to release a crimson mist that touched the dark barrier around the building. "There isn't a single soul left inside of it," said the Sailor. "He's already extracted all of the Star Seeds from the employees."

"The monster," hissed Sailor Star Fighter.

"We've already established that he's a bastard," said Sailor Star Maker.

"Now we need to worry about how we get into the building," Sailor Star Healer added on.

"I could try unlocking the entrance with my Keyblade," suggested Key Warrior.

Sailor Spira told him to try since the Keyblade had the ability to unseal any lock. And if they had even a drop of luck, Galaxia would've sealed the building off with a mystical lock that the Keyblade could break through. That would only work though if they were lucky, which in this battle there couldn't afford to waste all their gold coins in the beginning of it.

When Key Warrior was about to hit the force field with his Keyblade, a group of Dusks suddenly surrounded them. The Starlights were ready to fight them off, but black threads began to rise up from the ground, alarming the five of them. The threads completely wound around the intruders with the Nobodies jumping in to push them into a pit of darkness.

Their group cried out in horror as the darkness consumed them, dragging them to an unknown abyss. As the five of them drowned in darkness, they began to worry that their mission was over before they even had a chance to begin it. However, that turned out to be untrue since they appeared in an empty space that actually resembled space itself.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"Wherever we are, it feels dark and evil," said Sailor Star Maker.

They were all able to agree on that one when they began to hear his dark laugh. Key Warrior jumped in front of them all, armed with his red Keyblade. He stood his guard as they all looked upon a golden throne where a black hood sat with the laugh escaping his throat. The man slowly began to applaud them before rising up from his throne.

His black gloves went up to his hood, pulling it down so Xemnas could show himself to his enemies. He took a few steps down from his throne, but made sure to keep a safe distance from a pesky Keyblade Warrior. "I'm glad that you could join me, Sailor Soldier of Spira and friends," said Xemnas. "Today is such a magnificent day to destroy, don't you think? I think it's a glorious day to star an apocalypse. And soon enough, all you insignificant insects will gather here so I can pick you off one at a time."

"It won't go that far, Sailor Galaxia!" shouted Key Warrior. "We will defeat you before you even get the chance to harm another living thing!"

"Oh really," mocked the silver haired man. "You truly believe that you can stop me? Foolish boy, you aren't even a Keyblade Master. I am not afraid of what miniscule power you have in your possession! You are all powerless to stop me!"

"Then you should fear us!" Star Fighter shouted as she pointed her guns at him. "As Sailor Soldiers, it's our duty to punish those who act out in the name of evil! We will punish you for all the crimes you've committed against your fellow Sailors and every living thing in this galaxy!"

Sailor Spira agreed with Star Fighter as she took her stance. "All of us will fight you because of all the Discord you brought into our universe!" she shouted. "No longer will Stars need to die out, we will avenge everyone who fell because of you! I will fight you, Sailor Galaxia, until my very last breath!"

Xemnas began to chuckle with his hands tied behind his back. He looked at them all with his amber colored eyes, simply marveling at their determination to stop him. They so desperately wanted to stop the bad guy before he did anymore harm, it was simply adorable. "As admirable as you are, I'm afraid to tell you that you don't stand a chance against me," he said to them. "No one can stop me, not even your precious Sailor Moon! The White Moon Prince will be the last to fall by my hands, and with his blood, I shall become King of the Stars!"

Once he stripped himself of his black cloak, Xemnas transformed into Sailor Galaxia. He embraced the Power of Darkness and the powers he stole from the Sailor Crystals. He appeared to wear a traditional Sailor uniform that's dominate color was gray, however, that changed in a matter of second. A golden chest-plate appeared over that with matching chainmail appearing on his legs and an armored gauntlet running up his right arm. He continued to wear his black boots and gloves, while his silver hair blew wildly behind him as a golden crown appeared on top of his head.

The Starlights prepared themselves for battle as Sailor Galaxia entered the battlefield, drunk with all the power he collected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora led everyone else to the heart of Tokyo where Galaxy TV stood. They all saw the power behind the force field and wondered just how anyone would be able to break through it. As they sensed the power behind the force field, it amazed them to think that one person could erect such a force. The power behind the force field alone was stronger than any of the villains that they've gone up against in the past, which terrified them to no end.

The broadcast continued to play at the studio with Sailor Galaxia's message ringing clear to them as they prepared themselves for the worst. However, they soon witnessed a change in the broadcast that showed the Starlights' encounter with the villain. Sora gasped in horror as he saw them standing up to Sailor Galaxia and they all witnessed as the man became completely consumed by the Power of Darkness. Xeikm could feel the dark power even from across dimensions, and he knew that his Xemnas was too far lost at this point and needed to be put down before he could do anymore harm.

"There's no turning back," Roxas shouted to everyone. "This is where it all ends. This is where we'll take Sailor Galaxia down and save the Earth from destruction."

"You know," said Axel, "I always imagined that the end of the world would involve more loci. I guess those crazy nuns didn't know what they were talking about back in Catholic School."

"There's still time for the locus to show up," laughed Marluxia. "Give it another five minutes; I'm sure some will show up."

As soon as the words left Marluxia's mouth, their version of locus began to show up. Nobodies of different shapes and sizes began to appear all around them and the buildings that were around them. They watched as Dusks, Creepers, Chilly Assassins, Dancers, Dragoons, Snipers, and Berserkers began to swarm around them like insects. Then, a new breed of Nobodies appeared to join its brethren. These Nobodies wore silver robes that gave them a priest-like appearance with their hands hidden in their long sleeves. These Nobodies were called Sorcerers; they were the servants of Sailor Galaxia.

Unlike usual, the Nobodies just stood there and waited for the Sailors to make their move. It was eerie to watch them just standing there like big statues. It was a little creepy too, but if they weren't' going to fight them yet then that was a good thing. This gave them a small opportunity to figure out what it was they could do about taking care of this mess.

Hana just huffed before she turned back to Marluxia. "You might want to keep your mouth shut, next time," she warned.

Cloud simply shrugged before running a hand through his hair. "Great, more bad guys," he said to everyone. "I'm assuming that they're here to distract us so Galaxia can play with the Starlights."

"Then we'd better figure out how to deal with our welcoming party and fast," said Zexion.

"I agree with Mr. Smarty-pants," said Kairi.

Sora nodded his head as he took hold of his Moon Article. He turned back to everyone who was all waiting for their leader to guide them in this dark era. "It was a pleasure fighting beside all of you," he said, trying to sound dramatic. "I guess this is the part where we make choices about what we're going to do. This is the part where we make our mark on the world, where we make a difference! This is the part when we choose to be strong, to fight evil."'

"Fighting sounds too boring," said Terra. "I want to crush a few skulls in, for Victor."

"It's been an honor, gentlemen and ladies," laughed Squall.

"Hey Axel is this enough locus for you?" said Peruru.

"This is more than enough for anyone," said Lexaeus.

"Come on, boys, we need to get serious," said Xeikm.

"Yes, this is the Apocalypse after all," said Naminé.

"Do you always joke around before a big battle?" asked Sailor Space.

"That's pretty much how we roll," laughed Demyx. "Let's suit up, sexy bitches!"

Sora raised his Moon Article in the air, calling forth on the power of the Moon. "Let's give them Hell!" he shouted. "Moon Eternal Power!" The golden lid went flying off as he quickly transformed with angelic wings sprouting from his back and ribbons started to wrap around him. He spun around with feathers flying everywhere until he was done transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Zexion held up his snowflake crystal in the air, calling forth on the power of Mercury. "Mercury Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Light blue ribbons began to wrap around his body before snow and refreshing water began to pummel away at him. He immersed himself in the cold to become Eternal Sailor Mercury.

Axel held up his fireball crystal in the air, calling forth on the power of Mars. "Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Red ribbons started to wrap around him before fire began to roar onto his flesh. The roaring inferno consumed his body as he transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars.

Squall held up his lightning bolt crystal in the air, calling forth on the power of Jupiter. "Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Green ribbons became one with his body before he was zapped by ferocious bolts of lightning. He quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

Demyx held up his heart crystal in the air, calling forth on the power of Venus. "Venus Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Orange ribbons hugged his figure as stars and hearts started to attack him without mercy. The love consumed his body as he became Eternal Sailor Venus.

Lexaeus held his whirlwind crystal up, calling forth on the power of Uranus. "Uranus Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Navy blue ribbons started to wrap around him with a powerful gust of wind and boulders of earth crashing into him. He smashed his fist into the ground as he transformed into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

Cloud held up his water drop crystal up, calling forth on the power of Neptune. "Neptune Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Sea green ribbons started to hug his body before the raging waters of the sea began to attack his body. The waters of the deep sea took hold of him, transforming him into Eternal Sailor Neptune.

Terra held up his Wayfinder crystal, calling forth on the power of Pluto. "Pluto Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Black ribbons started to hold onto him before a deathly missed and countless Wayfinders hit him. The power consumed him and he took hold of his Key Staff as he became Eternal Sailor Pluto.

Marluxia held up his rose bud crystal, calling forth on the power of Saturn. "Saturn Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Violet ribbons started to wrap around him as blasts of destruction began to go off all around him. Taking hold of his Silence Glaive, he finished his transformation into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

Hana brought up her petal crystal, calling forth on the Parallel Moon of Sakura. "Sakura Eternal Crystal Power!" she shouted. Pink ribbons started to caress her body with Sakura petals raining all around her as the beauty of nature took hold. She ran her hand through her hair, finishing her transformation into Eternal Sailor Sakura.

Peruru brought up his musical note crystal, calling forth on the Parallel Moon of Elysion. "Elysion Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. White and red ribbons started to massage his body with dreamy clouds running all over him. Musical notes finished crashing all around him, transforming him into Eternal Sailor Elysion

Xeikm brought up his Ankh crystal, calling forth of his fallen planet of Sol. "Sol Eternal Crystal Power!" he shouted. Yellow ribbons started to wrap around his body with mystical energy surging all around him. Stars also touched him as he finished is transformation into Eternal Sailor Sol.

Roxas held up his Keychains, embracing the power of Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Keyblade Eternal Power!" he shouted. Light started to surge all around his body as his clothes took a lighter, armored appearance. Once he finished transforming, he grabbed onto his dual Keyblades and became the Eternal Keybearer.

Kairi held up her Keychain, embracing the power of Destiny's Embrace. "Destiny's Embrace Power!" she shouted. Light rushed all around her body as she took hold of her Keyblade, while water and flowers surged all around her. She wore her pink uniform before finishing transforming into the Lady Keybearer.

Naminé was the last to go as she sparked the ground with blue fire, summoning her Sorceress Power. "White Mage Power!" she shouted. Her power exploded all around her as ethereal wings began to sprout from her back. She danced around, putting on her white uniform as she became the White Mage.

With their transformations complete, everyone rushed off to their final battle.

* * *

And so their biggest battle began!

The Sailors spread out, reaching far and wide to take down all the Nobodies that were attacking the city. The hundreds of Nobodies were drawn to them, which made their job a little easier to the point where they weren't necessarily worrying about civilians being attacked. As their usual battles against the Nobodies went, a divide and conquer strategy usually worked the most effective against them.

Sailor Mars threw himself into the fray, drawing in dozens of Dusks and Creepers at once. He swung his body around in imaginable motions as he tossed his Chakrams after them in the process. The Nobodies were sliced apart with the quickest of ease before he geared up for the next attack. "Mars Eternal Spirit Burn!" he shouted. He gathered his fiery aura to go on the overdrive, while his weapons circled around him. The Nobodies tried to jump him, but they soon met their end once he released the built up of fire.

Sailor Venus slid across the ground with his Sitar as he played a soft melody to dazzle the Dancers that were chasing after him. Sailor Elysion was right behind him, using his fairy wings to fly over them with his Flute in hand. The musical duo was being chased by the Nobodies, which was exactly what they wanted considering they had a trick up their sleeves.

"Let's blow these bitches up!" shouted the blond. "Venus Eternal Metal Strum!"

"You really like saying the word bitch today, don't ya?" asked the Dream Fairy. "Elysion Eternal Dazzling Spell!"

The duo began to play their instruments just as the Nobodies tried to corner them. Venus played down his power chords, releasing metallic waves of energy that blasted them back. Elysion was the follow up act, playing his Flute to release mystical symbols that blew up around the Nobodies. Their musical attacks were more than enough to take down the Nobodies that dared to chase them down like dogs.

Sailor Sakura smacked a Berserker with her Scepter, managing to push it away with a remarkable amount of strength. She then dodged another Berserker who tried to slice her apart with his sword. A few more Nobodies began to circle around her, which made the Parallel Sailor huff at them. "I'm not that easy, buddy!" she shouted. "Sakura Eternal Blossom Rain!" She swung her Scepter around, releasing a pink orb from the tip of it. The orb orbited around her for a moment before shattering into thousands of electrifying Sakura petals that blasted them all back into nothingness.

Sailor Mercury swung his Lexicon after a group of Creepers that tried to sneak up behind him. The pages went berserk, slicing apart the Nobodies that dared to attack him. He ran a hand through his hair, while he chuckled before a Creeper tried to sneak up behind him. As the Creeper turned into a blade, ready to cut the Sailor apart, another blade stopped it from doing what it wanted.

Sailor Uranus sliced the Nobody apart before taking hold of Mercury by his waist. "What would you do without me there to protect you?" he chuckled.

"I'd just die," he said, kissing his lover on the cheek.

Uranus only smirked as he kept holding onto him, using his powers over wind to bring them into the air. A couple Dragoons tried to chase after them, which he wasn't about to allow. One of the Nobodies threw it's spear at them that he blocked with his giant Axe Sword. "You're going down!" shouted the physical large man. "Uranus Eternal Boomerang Hawk!" He wrapped his weapon with a powerful gust of wind that he launched after the Dragoons. The attack tore them to shreds, but then a couple of more Creepers just had to sneak up on them.

"Let me take care of them, darling," said Mercury. He tossed the Lexicon into the air, allowing his weapon to fly after the Nobodies. The book had a mind of its own as it went sailing through the air to take down their foes. "Mercury Eternal Chilling Whirlpool!" The Lexicon generated a cyclone of water that it released from its pages. The whirlpool gathered the Nobodies, tarring them apart with the freezing waters.

"Nice job," said Uranus as he brought them back to the ground.

"I'm just awesome like that," said Mercury.

Over on the other end of the road, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune found themselves facing a group of Dragoons and Berserkers. The two lovers had their backs against one another as they drew their weapons out for battle. With a Buster Sword and Gunblade in hand, the two felt that there wasn't anything that they couldn't take down. It didn't hurt that they both had each other's backs and wouldn't allow even a single hair to follow out of place.

"Do you think you can handle his many?" asked Jupiter.

"Well…might be tough if one more shows up," said Neptune.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of," he responded back.

"What you're fighting too?" scoffed Neptune.

Jupiter laughed at his partner's weak sense of humor just as the Nobodies began to responded. He reacted just as quick as the Outer Sailor did as they jumped out to the scrimmage. They swung their giant swords around, dicing their enemies apart in the process. They moved their bodies through the mosh pit of Nobodies as they used their powers to give them a helping hand.

"Neptune Eternal Buster Wave!"

"Jupiter Eternal Lion's Thunder!"

Water and Lightning erupted all around them, leaving a clear trail behind as their attacks had devastating effects on the Nobodies they hit.

Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were on their own against the Snipers that were shooting them up from everyone corner. The duo managed to jump on top of one of the nearest buildings and was running all around it as the Nobodies fired crimson beams. They met up through all the smoke and brought their powers together to create a barrier to wait out the Nobodies' assault until they were too tired to fire at them. It looked like that would be a while though since the Nobodies seemed to only be just beginning with them.

"You want to do some Keyblade mojo?" asked Sailor Saturn. "Come on, I'm sure Victor doesn't want any of us to be joining him this soon."

Pluto flinched a little, hearing the name of his very recently deceased lover. He kept his guard up though as he looked at the Galaxy TV studio with hate filled eyes. "Make yourself useful, Great Destroyer, and hold my staff!" he shouted the pink haired boy. He tossed his Key Staff at Saturn, who caught it with remarkable ease. He then swung his arm back with digital blocks going off as he summoned his Gaia Bane. "Drop the shield!"

"I don't know how good of an idea that is," said Saturn. "They're not letting up."

"Just do it!" hissed Pluto. Saturn listened to his superior, dropping their barrier down. Just as the Nobodies' attacks were about to hit them, Pluto swung the Keyblade to release a sonic wave that shattered their attacks. "Now it's time for the best part! Pluto Eternal Key Storm!" He swung the Keyblade again, releasing dozens of golden Keychains after a chunk of the Nobodies.

With a good chunk of them taken down, Saturn took the opportunity to finish them off. He threw the Key Staff back at Pluto before dismissing his own Silence Glaive for his other Scythe. "Saturn Eternal Doom Strike!" he shouted. He gathered pale energy around his Scythe before releasing it as a wave of energy that finished off the remaining Nobodies.

Back on the ground, the Keybearer was running through the crowd with the Lady Keybearer and White Mage following him. The Sorcerer Nobodies fired countless spells after them, but they would conveniently blow up before they had a chance to hit their target. That was thanks, in large part, to the White Mage's own magical talents as the strongest Sorceress in the galaxy.

The White Mage threw herself into the air, while the two Keyblade Masters continued to run. Orbs of holy light began to circle around her as she charged after the Nobodies who built up shields of their own. "How cute, they want to play with me," she said, mocking them. "If only they knew what I could do. Mage's Elemental Roar!" She clapped her hands above her head, calling forth golden lightning above her. She released the lightning, releasing a sonic boom that sliced through the Nobodies' barrier. "Go for it, Masters!"

"Thanks Mage!" shouted the Keybearer. "Eternal Light Beam Showdown!"

"You rock, girl!" shouted Lady Keybearer. "Destiny's Blade Charge!"

The Keybearer brought his Keyblades together to fire multiple beams of light that chased after the surviving Sorcerers. His attack easily obliterated most of them, leaving only three behind for the Lady Keybearer to deal with. She easily took that offer up as she charged Destiny's Embrace into a large, glowing sword. She swung it around to take down two of the Nobodies before smashing it on the remaining Nobody.

All that were left were Sailor Moon who joined Sailor Sol and Sailor Space against the Nobodies that were trying to ambush them. Sailor Moon was pushed down by the Dusks and nearly hit the force field had Sol not gone for a mystical interception. He placed a barrier around the brunet, preventing him from sliding any further.

"Thanks for the save!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Sailor Sol just nodded his head as he transformed his Blazefire Saber into its gun mode. He began to fire a few rounds at approaching Dusks, blasting them back into nonexistence. Sailor Space joined him as she hurled spacial bullets from her staff at the Nobodies. They would blow up into nothing, which made clean up a little easier.

"I hope you don't hold me back, Madam President," Sailor Sol said as he transformed the Gunblade into its blade mode.

"I was about to say the same thing about you," said Sailor Space. "Just so you know, I'm not a big fan of smart mouths."

"That's something we have in common," he said, shrugging his shoulders at her. "Ladies first."

"There won't be much for you to do then," Sailor Space said. She simply swung her Spacial Rod around, not caring if Sol was about to take his offer back. She stepped forward with the Dusks cautiously approaching her, which was a wise move on their part. "Goodbye, Dusks! Spacial Supernova!" A powerful flare escaped her staff, blasting the Dusks with the greatest of ease. It easily took down nearly every last one, but two measly survivors. "Clean that up."

"Gladly," laughed Sol. He brought his Gunblade up, locking his sights on the Dusks. "Sol Eternal Spell Blaze!" He launched a comet from his Gunblade that he aimed after the remaining Nobodies. Not needing to overdo it, but the mystical comet exploded with a pretty lightshow with Sol walking over to get Sailor Moon back on his feet, while Sailor Space ran off to fight a couple of Chilly Assassins.

Sailor Moon looked back at the force field behind them, wondering just how they were going to break through. The monitors were still staticy, but he could see the Starlights beginning to fight Sailor Galaxia, which wasn't a good sign. "We need to get through this barrier right now!" he said, loudly. "We have to help them! Isn't there a spell you can do to break through, Sailor Sol?"

The black and blue haired boy just shook his head as he fired a bullet at the barrier. He reverted it back to sword form before turning to face the brunet. "I don't think my magick can penetrate something this powerful," he confessed. "My mother's magick is damn powerful, definitely stronger then the White Mage's, but it's not enough. Sailor Galaxia isn't straining himself thinly enough. He can focus on fighting the Starlights, while maintaining the barrier with ease. If only he was more challenged inside of the barrier so he spreads his powers thinner then it would be a cinch for me."

"Moon Eternal Limit Magic!" Sailor Moon suddenly shouted. That startled Sailor Sol as he jumped out of the way. A Crescent Moon beam rocketed towards the barrier, not even scratching it, which only served to piss Sailor Moon off.

"Thanks for the warning!" shouted Sailor Sol.

Sailor Moon ignored him as he focused on a way to get passed the force field. He stared it down, thinking about using his Keyblade instead when a pink ob of light appeared above them both. They looked up to see someone within the light, which oddly enough turned out to be Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon.

"I told you to stay home!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"No! Help you," said Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon.

The infant Sailor Soldier reached out to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sol, taking hold of their hands. The older boys looked at the child with wide eyes as they were drawn into the pink light. Before they had a chance to say a single word, they were completely drawn into the barrier and vanished from sight.

Meanwhile, the battle continued outside of Galaxy TV, while a bigger battle brewed inside of the building.

* * *

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The Sailor Starlights fired their attacks at Sailor Galaxia, hoping to at least do the slightest bit of damage to him after everything they've been through. The trio was already covered in cuts and bruises from their previous attacks failing to do any harm to the leader of the Organization. Star Fighter fired a beam from her pistols, Star Maker released orbs of light from her sword, and Star Healer launched an electrifying blast from her daggers.

Their attacks rocketed across the Dark Dimension, crashing into the barrier that Sailor Galaxia put up around himself. The transparent, shinny barrier was assaulted by the Starlight's pounding attacks. Lucky enough for them, the Starlights' attacks managed to shatter Galaxia's barrier, but that only proved to be the beginning of the struggle.

Sailor Galaxia simply huffed at their attempts to challenge him as he brought his hands together. A red beam of light began to gather, which he launched after the Starlights. Red energy beams crashed into the girls, sending them flying across the Dark Dimension. He then spread his arms apart to show off his golden bracelets to Key Warrior and Sailor Spira. There was an amused smirk on his face as red beam swords began to grow from the palm of his hands.

"These are my Sailor Weapons, I call them Interdiction!" he told the Spirans. "Meet the instruments of your coming death! Galactica Inflation!"

Bolts of negative energy began to gather all around Sailor Galaxia's body, which he guided with his mighty Ethereal Blades. The crackling power went wild as he began to rush after the still standing Key Warrior and Sailor Spira. The duo braced themselves for the very worst that Sailor Galaxia had to offer them when a pink wave of light prevented him from going any further.

Sailor Galaxia was forced back by this unknown force, which pissed him off to no ends. He knelt to the ground for a moment before getting back on his feet with his Ethereal Blades glowing at full power. "Who dares enter my home uninvited?" roared the Sailor Soldier. "I demand to know who you are, at once!"

The pink orb faded from view, leaving behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Sol with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon going to the brunet's arms. Sailor Moon and Sol looked completely lost until they noticed Sailor Spira and Key Warrior behind them. The brunet was especially in shock as he looked down to the smile child in his arms. "Is this one of your powers, Chibi Chibi Moon?" he asked the boy.

"Powers," said Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon.

"You guys showed up at a good time," said Key Warrior. "Where is everyone else?"

"Fighting off an invasion of Nobodies outside of the studio," Sailor Sol said as he turned to face Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia huffed at the boy before withdrawing his weapons. He kept his eyes locked on his lover with a dark smile growing on his face. "You've come back to me after all, Prince Xeikm," laughed the villain. "I knew you would come crawling back to me in a matter of moments. You were always so pathetically needy."

Sailor Sol drew his Gunblade up, pointing it at his former flame. "Well, I don't need you, Xemnas!" he shouted, angrily. "I have real friends who care about me, who won't use me like you have, lately. I know that I can't save you, Xemnas, I can't save the man you were that I love! What I can do is help Sailor Moon put you out of your misery and end this cycle of Chaos!"

That was enough to make Galaxia laugh at him. Dark lightning began to crackle across the Dark Dimension as he made his approach to them. "You think it'll be that easy to beat me?" said Sailor Galaxia. He raised his darkness covered fist up, tightening it to display his power. "Do you forget that I hold the power of your Star Seed?" Once the sentence left his mouth, Sailor Sol began to know true pain as he dropped down to his knees. The boy dropped his Gunblade on the ground and cried out in agonizing pain.

Sailor Moon rushed to his side, trying to help his fallen friend. "What have you done to him!" he shouted at Galaxia. "How could you to this to someone that you claim to care so much about?"

"I care for no one, not even Prince Xeikm," said Galaxia. "He has betrayed me and all traitors must be dealt with swiftly and severally! But, I think I want to have a little fun first. Sailor Sol, as my loyal servant, I command you to kill Sailor Moon!"

"No!" cried out Sailor Sol. "I refuse to do such a thing!"

"You have no choice," Sailor Galaxia said as he took full control of Sailor Sol's body.

This only caused more pain for Sailor Sol as he tried to fight Galaxia's hold on his body. However, that proved to be pointless as he was forced to take arms against Sailor Moon. He grabbed onto his fallen Gunblade and jumped to his feet about to strike the shocked Sailor. It was only through the Key Warrior's quick movement that a grave tragedy was prevented.

The Key Warrior held the Sailor back with sheer force. Using his Defender, he was able to hold the Sailor back long enough for Sailor Spira to pull Sailor Moon away from harm. Key Warrior then pushed the Sailor away with a minor Aero spell that worked its charm. He then swung his Keyblade after Sol, but was blocked by the boy's Gunblade.

The two held each other back, while Sailor Galaxia continued to control the boy like his puppet, thus stretching his focus thin.

* * *

Outside of Galaxy TV, the Sailors battle grew only all the more intense as Nobodies kept rushing after them. The Army of Nobodies that Galaxia brought to Earth had their sights focused on the Champions of the White Moon, attempting to eliminate them all. It wasn't going to be that easy for the Nobodies because the Sailors were determined to fight them with every last fiber of their beings.

As the Sailors fought their hearts out, the Chaos Power that was assaulting their planet was only making things worse. All across the globe, people lost their Star Seeds with more dying with each passing moment. The Star Seeds would then be swallowed up by the darkness, eventually leaving behind a hallow shell. Earth was facing its darkest hour as the population was slowly dwindling down to nothing.

"Don't let them win!" shouted Sailors Mars. "This is our planet, and we have to keep protecting it!"

"Fight with everything you have!" said Sailor Saturn. "We must fight like there is no tomorrow!"

The assault only continued with renewed ferocity.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn were reunited, bringing forth devastating blows to the enemy around them. Fire and Destruction became one as the Sailors combined their power to release a devastating blast that cleared a large path. Mars's fire consumed part of the road and burned the Nobodies to a crisp due to the amplification he received from Saturn's Destruction powers.

Uranus and Neptune threw themselves in the middle of a surge of Nobodies. The nonexistence creatures tried to cut the Sailors apart, but the Outer Sailors weren't about to go down without a fight. So they fought with wind, earth, and water to create a trinity power that wiped the Nobodies off the face of the Earth.

Jupiter rushed into certain doom with dozens of Berserkers surrounding him. He gave himself up to the ambushed before calling forth all of his power over Lightning. He released countless lightning bolts from his Gunblade to terminate his foes with every slash. And with each slash, sparks flew in every possible direction as he cut his foes apart into nothing.

Mercury, Venus, and Pluto were together as dozens of Snipers shot at them and Creepers chased them in their sword forms. Pluto fired cyclone of energy that blew the Creepers apart and shattered the Snipers' attacks, giving the other two the chance to attack. Venus and Mercury rushed after them, kicking and pummeling their way to victory. Venus strummed down on his Sitar to release powerful blasts, while Mercury spun around to strike with spears of ice.

Sakura and Elysion kicked a group of Dusks away from them just before a giant Berserker swung its sword after them. The couple ducked and rolled out of the way before using their weapons to slice into the Nobody's chest. They left a good cut on its chest, causing the Nobody to blow up in mere seconds before the Dusks returned. Elysion started to play his flute to release mystical symbols, while Sakura struck with her storm of petals.

As for the remaining three, the Keybearers and White Mage found themselves staring at the headquarters. They saw what Sailor Galaxia did to Sailor Sol on the monitors and could see a fierce battle brewing. No doubt, Sailor Moon would be severally injured during this fight, which would make things only easier for Sailor Galaxia to take over. They knew that they needed to do something and fast in order to break in.

"Step aside!" shouted the Keybearer as he fused his two Keyblades into the Wayward Wind. "I'm blowing this thing wide open! Keyblade, unseal this barrier!" He fired a golden beam of light from the tip of his Keyblade at the force field. His attack, however, only shattered apart into tiny diamonds of light that didn't affect the barrier at all.

"It's going to take a lot more power then we have to break this thing," said Lady Keybearer.

"Guys!" shouted the White Mage. "What is that!"

They all looked back, seeing that their empty section was shifting with an unexplainable surge of darkness. Dusks began to gather there before jumping on top of one another. The Keybearer gulped from a bad feeling he had brewing in his stomach as the Nobodies grew larger. The White Mage and Lady Keybearer gasped as they watched as a jumbo-sized Nobody was born.

Standing high above them was the colossal Twilight Thorn, a Nobody with unspeakable power. The Keybearer tried to fire a few Holy, Flare, and Ultima spells in hopes of taking the beast down, but his magic wasn't going to be enough. Lady Keybearer and White Mage joined in with a few magical blasts of their own, but that wasn't helping much.

Lucky for them that Sailor Space was rushing towards them, recognizing the colossal Nobody. "I hate this thing," she mumbled, bitterly. "Spacial Supernova!" She fired her powerful flare, blowing the Nobody back, which led to it crashing into the building behind them. However, their victory was premature since the beast swung back up and smashed its hand to the ground to crush them.

The four of them managed to jump out of the way though, causing the Twilight Thorn to hit the force field. The force field didn't seem to hurt the Nobody as much as it would them, but it did seem to weaken the barrier though. The Nobody retracted its arm and swung across the road so that its back was turned to the force field, while he stared down the four specks.

"Today is really turning out to be a shitty day," said Lady Keybearer.

"I was just about to say that," chuckled the Keybearer. "Well ladies, it was a pleasure fighting beside you. And now we get to die together."

"Go easy with the dramatics, Rox," said the White Mage. "We might not be dying today after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked the Keybearer.

The White Mage simply turned back to ruined building behind them. It was half destroyed due to the Nobody crashing into it, but it was possible to see five, distinct figures standing on top of it. Four of them rushed of the building with blinding light slowly beginning to wound around their bodies. They could feel the roaring power behind them, which made even the other Sailors turn around to see what was about to happen.

The four figure rushed after the Nobody with a giant arrow taking form above them. Red, blue, green, and yellow energy started to surge all around their bodies as they gave that power to their arrow. "Amazon Jungle Arrow!" shouted the quartet.

The silver arrow rushed after the Nobody, slicing its arm off before crashing into the force field behind them. The Nobody seemed to be in pain as it dropped to its knees with its blue scar flowing wildly. This wasn't the best part though. The arrow was still fighting against the force field, leaving small cracks over the mass of dark energy before it completely shattered.

"It looks like you need our help!"

Four Sailor Soldiers stood on the ground, wearing the uniforms that traditionally belonged to Eternal Sailor Soldiers. There were two women and two men present, each one carrying their Sailor Weapons. The woman with braided black hair wore a yellow Sailor uniform with a double layered skirt made specifically for female Sailors. The other woman with strawberry, blonde hair wore a green Sailor uniform with a double layered skirt was well. The man with sandy blond hair wore a male, red Sailor uniform with a pair of shorts that ended slightly below the knee. The other man with short, flaming red hair wore a blue Sailor uniform with a similar pair of shorts as well.

"Oh my god," said the Keybearer as he recognized the four figures. "The Amazon Quartet!"

"Actually, that's the Sailor Quartet," corrected the black haired woman. "I hope you remember us, Keybearer. I am Sailor Ceres, the Sailor Soldier of Magick and Nature!"

"And I am Sailor Juno!" shouted the strawberry, blonde haired woman. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Solar Light!"

"I am Sailor Vesta!" said the sandy, headed blond man. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Friendship!"

"Last but not least, I am Sailor Pallas!" said the red headed man. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Liberty!"

"We are the Asteroid Sailor Soldiers, the Sailor Quartet!" they shouted together.

The White Mage smiled as she rushed over to them. She stopped a few inches from them, sensing that they were truly who they said they were. "What are you four doing in the past?" she asked them. "Shouldn't you be in Crystal Tokyo, protecting Reks?"

"What makes you think we came here alone?" asked Sailor Vesta.

Everyone looked back at the fallen building to see that one figure still stood there. The lone figure took out what looked possibly like a Scepter or Rod out, holding onto it with their right arm. The person jumped off from the top of the building and landed on the ground, right in front of the Sailor Quartet.

The Keybearer and White Mage gasped as they recognized him at once. The silvery-blond hair was his unmistakable trademark, including the one teal eye and the one blue eye. He wore the uniform of a Super Sailor Soldier, but that didn't mean you should underestimate his powers. Although, his uniform was vastly different then the last time they saw it, and his weapon was no longer the Crystal Carillion.

His Sailor uniform was a mixture of silver, red, and blue. His vest was still white, but with a blue collar that had golden lines on it and a silver tie. He wore white gloves that had a red band around the upper part of his arms and three, transparent shoulder guards. He had a silver ribbon around his waist that went with his blue/gold shorts that had Crescent Moon chain on it and red, knee-high boots. His entire outfit did well to show off his young, strong muscles. There was a tiara on his forehead with a Crescent Moon on it, only further making it easier to tell who he was.

"Reks!" shouted the Keybearer.

"Sailor Mini Moon?" said the White Mage.

"Actually," corrected the young man from the future, "its New Super Sailor Moon now!"

"You're now Sailor Moon?" the Keybearer said in shock. "Just how old are you anyways?"

"Nineteen," he said, smiling, "and the King of Crystal Tokyo, but not because my dads are dead or anything! Wait, can't give too many details form the future away! Anyways, things aren't going that well, we can tell that the flow of time is seriously fucked up, so I ran away and took the Quartet with me to help make things right."

"Well, you couldn't have come at a better time," said the Lady Keybearer.

"End the big group hug!" shouted Sailor Space. "The Twilight Thorn is rising!"

"Not yet!" corrected Super Sailor Moon. He raised his Scepter above his head, showing off his not-so-new weapon off to everyone. The scepter had a long, red handle with colorful gems inserted throughout the length. On top were silver wings with a golden, Crescent Moon and a World's Crown on top of that. It bore a similar resemblance to the old Moon Scepter, but the Crisis Moon Scepter was far superior to it.

So with the Crisis Moon Scepter in hand, Super Sailor Moon prepared his attack. He charged the Scepter with his Moon Power and gave it a few twirls. "Moon Crisis Annihilation!" he shouted. He fired a surge of silver energy mixed with crescent darts that was headed right for the Twilight Thorn. His power was more than enough to take down what remained of the giant Nobody, sending it back from the nonexistent ooze that it came from.

"Damn," said the Keybearer. "You kick ass, nephew. And you're not a crybaby like your father."

"I'm just more like my daddy," laughed Super Sailor Moon. "Now, where are my fathers anyways?"

A frown formed on the Keybearers face as he thought about how he was going to break the news to his nephew. Thankfully though, more Nobodies started to attack them so the conversation was cut drastically short. It also gave the Keybearer more time to figure out just what he was going to say.

* * *

Within the Dark Dimension, sparks flew everywhere as the Starlights were forced to watch the horrors unfolding before them with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon in their care. Sailor Spira and the Key Warrior were racing off to fight Sailor Galaxia, while Sailor Moon was forced to fight possessed Sailor Sol. This wasn't a pretty sight for them, but they knew what they were signing up for when they marched into battle against Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Moon had the Lunar Kingdom in his hands, which he used to defend himself from Sol's Gunblade attacks. It was obvious that Sailor Sol was struggling to stop himself from attacking the Moon Prince, but Galaxia's control over his body was too much for him to fight. He struggled just to warn Sailor Moon of what he was about to do just so he could escape from harm's way. Tears escaped from Sol's eyes as he was forced to try and slice Sailor Moon apart limb from limb.

"I don't blame you," said Sailor Moon as he dodged the Gunblade. "I'll find a way to free you from Galaxia's hold!"

"You may need to kill me!" warned Sailor Sol. He rushed after Sailor Moon, swinging his Gunblade after the brunet. He managed to miss again, which was a relief to him. It was good that Sailor Moon was good at running away from attacks after seven years of running for his life. "Not even you healing me will be enough to free me from his hold! I'm not corrupted by darkness, yet he doesn't fully hold my Star Seed. These bracelets are the only thing keeping me in his control at this point."

"Then I just need to break them!" Sailor Moon shouted as he met the Gunblade. He held Sailor Sol's attack back by connecting their blades together. The Lunar Kingdom radiated with warmth as the young Keyblade Master fueled power inside of it. "If I can just break your bracelets then Galaxia can't use you anymore, right? It worked with Xigbar."

"That will only give Galaxia reason to destroy me," said Sol. "I won't survive one way or another. I'd rather you just kill me now!"

Sailor Moon listened to Sailor Sol's words, which filled his mouth with an acidy taste. Sol broke free and jumped backward before firing bullets after the brunet. Sailor Moon erected a barrier to protect himself with as he thought about what he could do to break Sol free from Galaxia's spell. He needed to figure out a way that would free Sol as well as keep him alive. If he didn't then Galaxia would destroy him, taking the life of another one of his friends.

As this inner turmoil went on, Sailor Galaxia found himself toying with Sailor Spira and Key Warrior. He easily dodged every one of their blows and didn't bother to return the favor as he sidestepped away from their attack. The Key Warrior was ruthless as he slashed after the Sailor with his Keyblade, attempting to cut him apart. However, Galaxia dodged each blow without even breaking a sweat, which was a lot more then could be said for the panting Key Warrior.

"You're going down, Galaxia!" shouted the blond. "I'll send you to Hell myself!"

"If this is the best you got then you are horribly out of you league," laughed Galaxia. "I'll die of old age before you even lay a single blow on me."

"Ars Solum!" shouted the Key Warrior.

Sailor Galaxia watched as the Keyblade Warrior's weapon began to glow with a golden aura. The Key Warrior swung his Defender after the villain, attempting to cut him apart with a series of sword blows. He moved with such amazing speed that even Galaxia needed to be careful otherwise he would be diced to bits with the Keyblade. As the Key Warrior launched all of his blows after the villain, Galaxia would shuffle his body out of the way of any physical damage.

Key Warrior growled at how this man toyed with him before Galaxia finally went on the offensive. The amber eyes glowed with fury as he snatched the Key Warrior by the wrist. "I think that's enough, boy," said Galaxia. He pushed the youth back with remarkable force, sending him across the Dark Dimension, past the fighting Sailors, and over to the fallen Starlights.

Galaxia turned over to Sailor Spira, who was the only one still standing and left to fight him. He sniffed at the light of her crystal before a dark smile crept on his face. "Now, your Star Seed has certain…brightness to it," he said as he armed himself with his Ethereal Blades. "It isn't as strong as Sailor Moon, but it is a good second. I will enjoy extracting it from your body!"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Galaxia," said Spira, "but you won't be collecting anymore Star Seeds today!" She swung her arm forward, releasing crimson butterflies from side. The butterflies began to transform into Tarot cards, which made Galaxia wonder just what she was about to do. "Starlight Royal Straight Flush!" She took hold of her cards and began to launch them after Galaxia. The cards reached their target and started to explode all around him, forcing Galaxia to put up his guard before the explosions took him.

The silver wall of energy went up, protecting Galaxia from injury just as Spira prepared for the second round. She fired her cards again only to add to the explosions that were going off around the villain. The explosions were getting on his last nerve though as he began to fire red beams of energy from his hands, blocking the next hand Spira had.

"Enough!" roared Galaxia. "You will fall, girl, just as all the other Sailor Soldiers have! I will take your Star Seed, then I'll talked the Star Seeds of the Sailors outside my headquarters, Sol will be next because he is a traitorous whore, and Sailor Moon will be the very last that I add to my collection! I will take you all down with the supreme power that I wield! No one shall defy me any longer! Sailor Sol, I command you to kill Sailor Spira!"

Sailor Sol flinched as he heard Galaxia's command and his muscles tensed only for a brief second. Sailor Moon stopped moving and the Starlights cried out in horror as they struggled to get back on their feet. All they did though was hurt themselves more, while the Key Warrior attempted to stop Sailor Sol before it was too late.

Key Warrior rushed after Sailor Sol, only to be shot in the shoulder with a bullet. The blond started to howl out in pain, while Sailor Sol watched him with terror in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said to him. He turned over to Sailor Spira, shifting his weapon to blade mode. His feet moved against his will as he slowly made his approach to the young woman. "Please, run! Kill me or something! I don't want to hurt you, Sailor Spira."

Spira only stood her ground before shifting her glance at Sailor Galaxia who was taking full control of the boy. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gathered her Tarot cards to attack her fellow Sailor. "I know you're sorry, Sol," she said, softly. "I don't want to have to do this either, but we must play with the cards we're dealt with. Starlight Royal Straight Flush!"

Sailor Sol crossed his Gunblade over his chest with Galaxia forcing him to use his strongest attack against her. Five balls of light began to form in front of him, taking on different colors as he poured his own magick into it. "Sol Eternal Star Shower!" he shouted. He launched the attack by swinging his Gunblade forward. The shooting stars rocketed after the explosive cards, creating a devastating wave of energy that left the Dark Dimension filled with smoke.

Galaxia jumped back to his throne, waiting for the smoke to settle down so he could witness Sol kill Spira. He gave up being a patient man though as he waved his arm to rid the space of the smoke, seeing Sol and Spira still standing. "Do it, Xeikm," he shouted. "I want you to kill Sailor Spira for me. Bring me her Star Seed so I can add it to my collection and drain the power out of it!"

"I refuse!" shouted Sailor Sol. "I won't fight my friends any longer!"

"Then it seems that I have no more use for you then," said Galaxia. "I suppose I can dispose of you earlier than expected just as I've done to the Sailor Animamates."

"No!" Sailor Moon cried out. "You can't kill him! You claimed to love him, but you're seriously going to take his life! What kind of monster are you, Galaxia? How can do you willingly do this to somebody you love?"

"It's easy," said Galaxia. "Everyone has their purpose in my Organization. If they refuse to perform their duties then they must be destroyed, Xeikm is no different. He refused to rule at my side, he's refusing to kill you and Spira, so he must be destroyed because of his lack of loyalty to me."

Galaxia's control only grew stronger as he forced Sailor Sol to turn his Gunblade to himself. The young Sailor looked at Galaxia with tears running down his eyes as the villain forced him to slowly drive the weapon through his chest. Sol bit down on his lips as he prepared to meet his death as soon as the weapon pierced his chest.

Before the blade could cut through even his vest though, a strong voice called out for this to stop. Galaxia relinquished the psychic control over Sol long enough to deal with whoever was there. Everyone looked back in the dark space, seeing as Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon brought another ball of light into the Dark Dimension.

Arriving in Galaxia's headquarters turned out to be none other than the King of Sol. Ansem the Wise took form in the middle of the Dark Dimension. "Enough of this madness, Galaxia!" shouted Ansem. "Do not bring anymore of this Discord into our galaxy! You are destroying the natural order and destroying the lives of innocent creatures!"

"There is no such animal," said Galaxia. "Everything is unpure, tainted by the Darkness of Chaos! You are no different, old man! You forced me to flee from Sol after you found out of the relationship I had with your son! Your constant invasion of our privacy forced me to leave the planet, you alienated me from those I loved, and you brought this wrath upon yourself!"

"Then it must be I who pays the price for it then, not Xeikm! There is Darkness in every heart, but there is also the Light of Cosmos within everyone!" shouted Ansem. "I know what you plan to do to my son. A father knows when his child is in danger. I'm willing to make a deal with you, Xemnas! Take my life instead and free my son from whatever spell you have over him!"

"Father no!" shouted Sol.

The others were wide-eyed with shock as they listened to Ansem's words. The man was willing to give up his own life in place of his son. A man without a drop of power was willing to sacrifice his own life to protect the life of his child. Sailor Moon couldn't help but to find himself paralyzed from doing anything to stop Ansem as he normally would. He knew as a father that he would've done the same for Reks. Heck, he's actually done that on several occasions to protect the life of his future son.

Sailor Sol begged Ansem to not give up his own life, but Ansem had already made up his decision. This was what he was willing to do and nobody was going to change his mind about it. "This is my gift to you, Xeikm," said Ansem. "I am giving up my own life to keep you alive a little longer so you can hopefully find a way to end the madness yourself."

"Father," cried Sol, "please, reconsider what you're saying."

Galaxia began to laugh, clearly enjoyed with what the old king was willing to do. He didn't see the love and beauty behind this noble sacrifice. All this tainted figure could see was foolish man trading his life to protect his whore of a son. It was all too much for him that he felt like his sides would burst at any moment. Oh how he loved to see such a display of desperation. There wouldn't be any harm though in taking Ansem up on his offer though, in fact it worked to his advantage.

"Alright then," Galaxia said. "Give me your Star Seed, King Ansem!"

Galaxia held his bracelets up, firing golden bolts of light from it. Sailor Sol cried out to his father, while Ansem just spread his arms apart and embraced his death. The golden bolts hit the man in the chest and back with him holding back the pain that was building up. He didn't want to give Galaxia the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting him as a lotus flower blossomed above his head. His Star Seed appeared above his head, taking the form of an Ankh crystal.

Darkness began to blow in from the back, forcing the Star Seed to float over to its captor. Galaxia snatched it as it flew towards him and held it in his tight fist. Sailor Sol ran to his father's falling body with a painful cry escaping him.

"The Sailor Crystal of the original Sailor Sol," said Sailor Galaxia. "Now, this is a worthy crystal to add to my collection. Even though the old man was retired, this crystal still holds far more power than yours does, Xeikm. Now, I suppose I should keep up my end of the bargain." He snapped his fingers, shattering the golden bracelets on his wrist. Full power and control was restored to Sol's body though, but he didn't care as he cried over his father's body.

Sailor Sol cradled Ansem's body in his arms, tears still flowing down his face. Sailor Moon and Sailor Spira hovered over his shoulder, while he continued to weep. "Please father…please don't leave me!" he cried. "I need you! Don't leave me like mom left me. Please, I still need you! Don't leave."

Ansem struggled to hold onto what little life he had left in his body. He reached out to cup his son's cheek with a soft smile on his face. "Bless your mother's soul," whispered the dying king. "I can see so much of your mother inside of you. It's more than just your magical potential; it's your love and strength in your heart that I see. She would be so proud if she could see you now, fighting evil with the light in your heart."

"Dad," whimpered Sailor Sol.

"Don't cry, Xeikm," said Ansem. "I am not worth the tears. I'm just an old man who was bound to die sooner or later. I'll be with the Goddess soon, so that means you're now the King of Sol. I'll be with my Willow soon; I'll tell her how much you love her when I see her. I'll probably find Aqua with her charming friend, Ventus."

"That reminds me, Sailor Moon," Ansem said, directing his last words to him. "You must stop Sailor Galaxia. Only you have the power to defeat the rising darkness, only you can restore the natural order of the galaxy. I am counting on you, Prince Ventus, to do so. Please, take care of Xeikm too. He could sure use a good friend like you to watch out for him."

"I'll do my best," Sailor Moon said as he held back his sorrow.

"Thank you," he said, softly. "May the Goddess bless you with strength and courage."

As the last words escaped his mouth, Ansem completely faded away into the ether. Sol completely fell apart as his father's body was gone from sight. Spira tried her best to comfort the newly-appointed king, while the Starlights and Key Warrior watched, simply stunned by what happened. Ansem's sacrifice rang out to all over them, touching their hearts as it did so. As for Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, he just looked up to Sailor Moon, wondering what he was going to do now.

Sailor Moon turned to face Sailor Galaxia, summoning his Keyblade to his hand. "This isn't over, Galaxia!" he shouted. "I will punish you for every life you've taken, for every soul you've ever hurt! In the name of the Moon and all the Stars, I will vanquish you!"

"Pretty words, now let's see if you can keep that promise," said Galaxia. "But first, I must add this lovely Sailor Crystal to my collection. I think you'll find it quite amazing. I have collected so many Sailor Crystals in my day, but there is one I think you'll find very special."

A dark space opened above Galaxia's head, which was filled with the light of countless Sailor Crystals. He tossed Ansem's crystal into his collection and it soon began to fuel him with added power. But that wasn't what Sailor Moon cared about right now. Deep within that dark space, he saw a golden light that rang out to his very soul.

His sight pierced through the starlight of all the Sailor Crystals to focus on one that was dear to his heart. The golden crystal spun around through the cluster of crystals, which soon made tears swell up as he gave into the broken heart within him. The crystal was pure gold and took the form a double-ended pyramid, which he knew at once who it belonged to.

"Riku," whispered Sailor Moon.

* * *

None of the Sailors felt Ansem's Star going out because of the way the battle was quickly turning against them. Even with the arrival of Super Sailor Moon and his Sailor Quartet, things still weren't looking that much better for them. It seemed that every Nobody in the galaxy was hunting them down, trying to rip them apart in this gruesome battle. Despite all of this, the Sailors weren't about to give in though as they fought with every fiber of their being.

The Sailor Quartet were fighting on fire as they fought with every bit of power they had.

Sailor Ceres released magic from her Onion Knight doll, firing it all over the battle field to blast the Nobodies apart. Sailor Juno swung her giant Treaty-Sword to slice every one of her foes apart. Sailor Pallas swung the Electro-Mag Rod around before he smacked the Nobodies that even looked at him funny, shocking them with each touch. And Sailor Vesta would strike with his Zodiac Spear, using that to pierce through their guards to rip them apart in nothing.

Super Sailor Moon worked with his uncle in fighting the Nobodies. He switched the Crisis Moon Scepter in favor of his old Mythril Sword and Shield. He blocked their attacks with his Moon Beam Shield before launching a Moon Beam Sword as a follow up to clean up the mess.

Fortunately for them all, Sailor Galaxia's psyche was spread to thin so that force field was weakening around Galaxy TV. The White Mage could sense this as she rushed towards the barrier to work her magic. She had the Inner Sailors protect her as she tried to work a spell that would allow them to enter Galaxia's headquarters so that they could help their friends trapped inside.

"I just need one more minute!" shouted the White Mage.

"You got thirty seconds!" said Sailor Mercury. "The Nobodies seem to know what we're doing and they're relentless!"

"Just keep fighting!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

The Inner Sailors continued to hold the Nobodies back until the White Mage was finally able to open a portal through the building. It literally appeared on the force field, which she guaranteed would transport them straight to Sailor Moon. So with the flick of her wrist, she released a psychic blast that immobilized the Nobodies for just a few seconds. She ran in there with the Inner Sailors following her lead.

Before the portal closed through, Sailor Sakura and Sailor Space went rushing in to help their friends.

The others didn't make it in time though because the portal closed right after they entered. They were all also cornered between the force field and an invasion of Nobodies, which was not a pleasant experience. This wasn't going to keep them back though, they resumed fighting against the Nobody army, taking down as many of those nonexistent monsters as they could.

* * *

END!

Woo, I hope you guys survived this chapter because the next one will rip your heart out!

On the next chapter, Sailor Moon's battle against Sailor Galaxia renews once the others arrive in the Dark Dimension. Galaxia puts them all through hell and back, while the Earth is quickly being swallowed up by Chaos Power! Phages begin to inhabit the world, attacking the planet with their dark powers! The chapter ends with multiple sacrifices as Sailor Moon's friends try to make a difference in their war against Galaxia! Find out who lives and dies in **Sacrifices Friends Make!**


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Here is the next, exciting chapter that will leave you all heartbroken. I don't know what else to tell you guys. Just, promise to read and review! That'll be the bestest late Christmas present ever!

**Sacrifice Friends Make:**

All around Tokyo, people were losing their Star Seeds as Galaxia's Chaos Power brought forth nothing but pain and destruction for the entire populace. Nowhere was safe with the Nobodies running wild on the streets before attacking homes and buildings to inflict more damage. The Nobodies would easily extract a person's Star Seed as soon as they killed them, forcing the lotus blossoms to bloom above their head.

The Nobodies would dance around their victims before giving out monstrous laughs as they left to find their next victim. With them gone, the Star Seeds slowly began to fade black until they were completely corrupted by darkness. Soon dark threads began to wound around the person, transforming them into a shapeless Phage that wore a white Sailor uniform with a zombie-like face.

These Phages began to run just as wild as the Nobodies. They attacked any person that came in their way, easily extracting their Star Seeds to bring about more devastation for the city. More Star Seeds began to glisten all around them, which was followed with more Phages coming into existence. This vicious cycle repeated countless times as it slowly began to spread out to affect the entire planet.

Countless Phages were being born as Sailor Galaxia's forces attacked the entire planet, blanketing it with the dark Chaos Power he wielded.

Soon enough, the Earth would be completely lost to the Great Darkness if the Sailor Soldiers didn't do something fast to prevent the continuation of this destruction.

* * *

The battle against Galaxia grew fiercer as Sailor Moon decided to stand up against the villain.

After Ansem's death and seeing Riku's Star Seed, rage began to swell within Sailor Moon as he began to see just how much of a monster he was. There was nothing that could be done to save this heartless man from the darkness that had eaten away at his heart. As much as it pained him to admit that there could be somebody so heartless out there that deserved to die, Sailor Moon knew that he needed to put this man down before anymore lives could be taken.

Outside the Dark Dimension, he could feel the world slowly dying. He could feel the pain of people from all across the globe, which pained his heart all the more. He couldn't allow such a thing to continue when he knew that he had the power to make a difference. The brunet gave himself up to fight in a war against his fellow Sailor in order to save everyone else that was dear to his heart.

"Galaxia!" shouted Sailor Moon. "This ends here; I won't allow you to continue hurting anyone else!"

The villainous Sailor only laughed as he dusted his hands clean from slaying Ansem. He closed the dark space above his head to mask all the Star Seeds that he gathered. "Oh, such big words for such a little boy," mocked Galaxia. "Is that really the most threatening thing you can come up with to say? To be honest, Sailor Moon, I'm a little disappointed in you. I was hoping to hear a little something more out of you, but I guess you aren't worth the hype then."

"I'll show you what I'm worth!" Sailor Moon growled.

Two beams of light formed in Sailor Moon's hands as he summoned the Keyblades. He took Lunar Kingdom and Way to the Dawn in hand before rushing after Sailor Galaxia. He swung the Keyblades after Sailor Galaxia, only to meet the end of the villain's barrier. The power that kept the shield up was overwhelming and electrifying from what Sailor Moon could feel.

Sparks began to fly all across the Dark Dimension as Sailor Moon tried to use the Keyblades to break through Galaxia's dark shield. The others who were watching from the sidelines were amazed by the determination that Sailor Moon had as he faced Galaxia on his own. For a moment, they could see the Sovereign that the young Sailor was destined to be. They felt only a fraction of his true power as he used his will to break through Galaxia's barrier.

"His power is amazing," said Sailor Spira. "It's no wonder that he's been Chosen by Cosmos to lead us through this dark times."

"He can't do this alone though," said Key Warrior. "If only I wasn't so weak….if only I was a Master then I could do more."

Spira tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, while Sol was still in shock from losing his father. The boy's mind had completely wandered off into the edges of nothing as he just knelt there like a hallowed out shell. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon tried to pull the boy out of this rut, but he wasn't having much luck with that. As for the Starlights, they were struggling to recover all their strength so that they could have their revenge on Galaxia.

The Starlights were just itching to fight Galaxia again so that they could show him the true meaning of pain. They wanted him to suffer for everything that he's done; they wanted to bring back justice for all the worlds and people that were lost. It was this motivating though that kept the trio going as they gathered what strength they could together so that they could fight him.

The battle continued between Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia was armed with his Ethereal Blades at this point, and was using them to battle Sailor Moon's Keyblades. The fallen Sailor rotated in circles with the blades above his head before he ceased spinning to pummel Sailor Moon with harsh blows. Sailor Moon held his ground though, succeeding in block the villain's attack thanks in large part to the Keyblades. His Mastery over the Keyblade would be his savior during this battle as he realized that he couldn't hold back.

If he was going to find a way to beat Galaxia, he was going to need to hurl everything that he had at his foe. He would need to push himself beyond his limits in order to defeat Galaxia before anymore lives could be lost to the darkness. He needed to find and release the Lambda Power that Hope told him of if he was ever going to end this cycle of war.

The warring Sailors connected their weapons together, creating a shockwave of energy that rippled across the Dark Dimension. Despite all the Chaos Power that Galaxia had gained, he found a worthy adversary in Sailor Moon. Their power repelled each other, but they were drawn together at the same time.

Sailor Moon and Galaxia moved past each other with dark looks being exchanged between the two. Galaxia tried to slice Sailor Moon apart with his blades, but Sailor Moon was able to put up a white wall around himself. The wall of energy was able to protect him from the attack and managed to repel Galaxia back for a moment.

"It seems like there's hope for you yet, boy!" laughed Galaxia.

"I was going to say the same about you!" said Sailor Moon.

Galaxia just huffed at him as he flipped back towards his throne. He retracted his blades back before summoning a group of red, energy beam that orbited around Sailor Moon. A smile crept up his face as he brought his hands together to force the beams to fire on him.

Sailor Moon was able to react quick though. He released a Magnet spell that gathered all of Galaxia's energy beams above his head. The spell caused Galaxia's attack to rebound of itself, ending the minor threat that the villain had over him. He consumed his Keyblade with fire, while Riku's began to roar with ice. He launched the elemental Strike Raids after Galaxia, using them to blast Galaxia away.

However, it wasn't going to be that easy for Galaxia though. He released a crimson whip that managed to block the attacks, sending the Keyblades flying off to space, which was when he flew after Sailor Moon. Bringing up his blades, Galaxia aimed his attack straight for Sailor Moon's Eternal Article where his heart could be found.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The Starlights' attacks managed to crash into Galaxia while his guard was completely down. An explosion went that left Sailor Moon covering his face to shield himself as smoke flooded the Dark Dimension. The Starlights dropped back to the ground with Spira and Key Warrior in shock that the trio was even able to find the strength for another attack. The Starlights had depleted the last of their strength though, meaning that they weren't going to be able to do another rescue attempt.

Sailor Moon dropped his guard as he looked on to see if there was even any trace of Galaxia at this point. He couldn't see or feel anything so he truly wondered if the Starlights managed to put a dent into him. The question was answered quickly enough though once the smoke cleared to reveal that Galaxia was still standing.

Galaxia had his head down, looking down at the black tile that was on the ground. His uniform barely had a scratch on it from taking the Starlights' attacks head on like that. It was obvious though that Galaxia was pissed off from what the Starlights did to him as the muscles on his arms were tensed with vain on his neck popping out. Dark energy began to swirl around him as he finally looked up to face Sailor Moon and all his friends.

"You dare to humiliate me!" roared Galaxia. "I will show you the true meaning off suffering now!"

"Giga Flare!"

A silver ball of energy raced across the Dark Dimension, blowing up right in front of Galaxia. An explosion went off right in front of him as it sent him flying back towards his throne. Galaxia groaned in pain as everyone looked back to see that it was Sailor Sol that attacked him. The Sailor had his Gunblade drawn with bolts of magical energy sparking off his body.

Sol retracted his Gunblade back before closing his eyes. "That was for my father," he said, softly. He turned his head a little to the left to the still healing Starlights. He made his way over to them, waving his hand to release a healing bolt of light. It wasn't much, but it would give them at least enough strength to stand.

Galaxia rose up from his throne, releasing a shockwave that left them all bracing their ground as the villain roared with fury.

* * *

While Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia had their long awaited battle, the others raced through the halls of Galaxy TV to find where the battles were taking place. They could feel the aftershocks of the warring Sailors' attacks, which worried them all the more for the safety of their prince. The White Mage was spreading her essence through the void of magic to track Sailor Moon and the others down quicker. Sailor Mercury was scanning the space around them to track him down, while everyone watched the battles on the monitors.

They watched as Sailor Galaxia's attack against Sailor Moon grew fiercer with every blow. It amazed them to see just how determined Sailor Moon was as he fought against the villain, putting his heart and soul into every attack. The battle would be one for history books that was for sure. Their battle didn't seem to be losing any momentum as it seemed it could go on for days at the very least.

Mercury scrolled through every key on the keypad to try and find a way to track their friends down. They could tell that there was no way that they were going to reach Galaxia from the actual studio. What they needed was to break through mystical means, which they weren't going to find anytime soon at this rate. Mars kept pressuring Mercury to work faster, but that only led to Jupiter smacking him across the head for being a dick.

"Calm down, guys," said Venus. "This isn't the time to be fighting each other. We need to track Sailor Moon down before Galaxia kills him."

"I couldn't agree more," said Sailor Space. "There is an entrance to the Dark Dimension that Galaxia's minions must've used."

Mercury nodded his head as he informed them that he might have found something. He didn't want to jinx anything yet though since he was narrowing it all down on his supercomputer. "I've got it!" he said, cheerfully. "There is an elevator down the hallway that leads straight to the Dark Dimension. We need to hurry!"

Everyone followed Mercury as he led them to the location of the elevator. They contend to run down the hall until they found a covered elevator that was marked with an out of order sign. Jupiter and Mars worked together to pry the doors open since the button wasn't working. The White Mage used her magical powers to reactivate it for them, while Mercury worked on figuring out how the elevator worked.

The keypad was unlike the usual one that would be seen in an elevator. It was written with strange symbols that looked more like weapons then actual numbers. But Mercury was able to point out one that should lead them to the Dark Dimension. It was a button with the Nobody insignia on it that was located at the very top of the keypad.

The elevator sprang to life once Sakura pushed on the button, sending the Sailors to where Sailor Moon and Galaxia were waiting.

* * *

Red energy beams fired throughout the Dark Dimension, forcing Sailor Moon to put all his training to the test as he attempted to dodge every attack. He did everything he could to dodge the attacks and even tried to reflect a couple of them back at Galaxia. It wasn't that easy though since dozens of energy beams were coming after him all at once, making him feel a little dizzy as he managed to dodge the last round.

Galaxia was laughing manically as he gathered a few more beams around himself. He snapped his gloved fingers to launch a dozen more beams after an exhausted Sailor Moon. The brunet growled as he cast a Reflect spell on himself, creating a silver barrier to protect him before he launched Galaxia's attack back at him. Countless silver beams of light began to rush after Galaxia, blowing up all around him once they came into contact.

Sailor Moon had a smile on his face, feeling confident enough that the attack was enough to put Galaxia down for a bit. The other Sailors behind him looked equally amazed that he was able to hold his own against Galaxia for so long, but they soon realized that the fight was far from over. Galaxia emerged from the attack with barely a scratch on his uniform and only a slight smirk present on his face.

"Well, you're a difficult insect to squash," said Galaxia. "I see that I'm going to have to try a little harder to destroy you."

"A lot harder!" Sailor Moon said, getting ready for the next round.

That made the smirk on Galaxia's face only grows as he prepared to take Sailor Moon on, again. He resummoned his Ethereal Blades and brought them together to release a few sparks before taking his battle stance. He kept his eyes on Sailor Moon with the two opposing forces waiting for the other to make the first move.

But their battle was prevented from going any further when a flash of light appeared in front of them. Sailor Moon jumped to the side with Galaxia pausing to see just what was going on. The elevator appeared then ejected the Sailors that were riding inside of it. Sailor Moon was in shock to see that most of his friends were there, the others were equally amazed to see them there, and Galaxia was just annoyed with the fact that more pests were there.

It slowly dawned on Galaxia though that more Sailors were gathered here. He started to laugh as he retracted his blades to allow the Sailors to have this time together. It wouldn't last much longer though because he was going to kill them all, slowly and painfully. But there was no harm in letting them enjoy one, last moment together before crushing them apart to nothing.

"What are you guys doing here!" said Sailor Moon. "How did you even get in?"

"The barrier went down while you were fighting Galaxia," said the White Mage. "I kinda forced out way inside so that we can help you. Better late then never right?"

Sailor Moon just nodded his head as he saw that almost everyone was there. Sakura and Space ran over to help the Spira team with the White Mage going over to heal them of their injuries. Sailor Sol was kneeling on the ground with Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms, watching as everything went on. The Inner Sailors just circled around their leader, while they looked over at Galaxia who looked even more menacing and evil in person.

"That's Galaxia then," said Venus.

"He's a lot scarier in person then on the monitors," said Mars.

"Not to mention he feels overwhelmingly strong," said Mercury.

"I applaud you for holding your own against him, Sailor Moon," said Jupiter.

"It looks like I won't have to do that anymore," said Sailor Moon. "With all of us together, I know we can take him down!"

The Inner Sailors agreed as they told the tired Sailor Moon to rest up. Each one summoned their Sailor Weapons, preparing to take Galaxia on themselves. They would give the others time to rest up, while they fought against the villain, hopefully long enough for them to gather enough strength to unleash a Planet Attack.

The Inner Sailors charged after Galaxia, hurling their powers after him. Galaxia met the storm of fire, hearts, water, and lightning head on. He guarded himself from the Inner Sailors' attack just as they began to circle around him to ambush him with their powers.

Venus swung his Sitar around before smacking Galaxia in the chest with it. The rough impact managed to knock the breath out of the villain before Mars came in to slice the chest plate with his Chakrams. Galaxia felt the armor break, which displeased himself very much as he flew up into the air. Mercury went after him this time with the Lexicon spinning around his hands, which he then smacked Galaxia with. The villainous Sailor went crashing to towards the ground just as Jupiter went in for the kill with his Gunblade and smashed Galaxia's armor with it.

Sailor Galaxia went crashing down to the tiled ground, landing rather roughly. He effortlessly got up though to prove that Sailors' attack weren't enough to take him down. It wasn't going to be that easy for them to defeat him as he stared the four Sailors with a slight laugh escaping his throat.

"Is that all you have for me," said Galaxia, "because if that's all then you might as well just hand your Star Seeds over to me. This is hardly any fun for me. Your weak attacks haven't even done that much." He proved his point by placing his hand on the damaged armor to restore it back to its pervious luster. He watched the shock on the Sailors' faces before he summoned his blades to prepare to fight the Inner Sailors again.

"Hit him with everything," said Mars. "We're hitting him with our strongest attacks."

"Right!" said Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter.

Galaxia was about to rush after the Sailors when Mars moved just a tad quicker. The red headed Sailor swung his Chakrams back with them rotating quickly with flames gathering around them. "Mars Eternal Explosion!" shouted Mars. He snatched his Chakrams back up, launching a massive fireball after Galaxia. It blew up only a few feet away from him with the roaring fires smothering him with the intense heat.

Venus quickly began to play a few chords on his Sitar, gathering a small circle of hearts around him in the process. Golden water stated to rise up and molded together with the hearts on his weapon. "Venus Eternal Wave Gigs!" shouted Venus. He slammed down on the chord, releasing the golden water and hearts to smash Galaxia with.

Mercury tossed his Lexicon up into the air as he called forth on his icy water. The water began to pour into the spinning tome with the Sailor snatching it up and holding it forward. "Mercury Eternal Meteor Mirage!" shouted Mercury. He launched countless, frozen meteors after Galaxia, which exploded with chilling doom all around him.

Lightning began to crackle around Jupiter as he struck his Gunblade into the ground. He roared with fury before pulling it back out so that the lightning transformed his weapon with a giant, blue blade present. "Jupiter Eternal Lion Heart!" shouted Jupiter. He went charging head on after Galaxia before launching his attack at him. The stream of intense lightning joined the other Sailors' attacks, blowing up right in front of the villain.

The explosion that came up from the ground made everyone covering their eyes as they waited for the intense glow to fade out. They half expected to see Galaxia to be nothing more, but after what they been through they knew that wasn't going to happen. At the very least though, Galaxia could be severally injured after taking on four Sailors' attacks head on like that.

Once again though, they were wrong about Galaxia since he had only a few more scratches decorating his uniform.

"That was better," said Galaxia, "but I think it's my turn though!"

It was then that Galaxia decided to surprise everyone. He made a slow approach as if he were about to attack the Inner Sailors, but he really disappeared from sight in seconds. Everyone looked around to figure out where he was going to pop up next. They all put their guard up with the fully recovered Starlights arming themselves for battle.

It surprised them all though to see Galaxia reappear in front of Sailor Moon and the Starlights. His arms were raised up with his bracelets fully exposed as everyone realized just what he was about to do. Golden bolts of light quickly fired from his bracelets, which left the four Sailors paralyzed because they were too frightened to even more an inch.

The Inner Sailors managed to react quickly enough though and jumped towards them. Each one jumped in front of different Sailors to protect them from Galaxia's attack, but that came at a grave price though. Each of Galaxia's bolts went through their chests and brought about the end of that Sailor's life. Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter gasped with shock and pain as Galaxia's attack easily ripped their Star Seeds from their bodies.

A horrible cry tore from Sailor Moon's throat as he watched his best friends fall to the ground. Four lotus flowers blossomed all at once with Star Seeds rising up before turning into their Sailor Crystals. Galaxia took advantage of this opportunity as he swooped in to gather the Sailor Crystals of the Inner Planets before returning to his throne.

The shine of four more Sailors went out as Galaxia left the Inner Sailors to their deaths.

* * *

New Super Sailor Moon joined hands with his Sailor Quartet as the Nobodies swarmed all around their group. The Outer Sailors, Elysion, and Keybearers joined up with the Sailors from the future, trying to hold as they continued to try and find a way into Galaxy TV. The battle only grew worse as Phages decided to join in on the violence, which was nearly enough to completely leave the Sailors crippled now that they were short handed.

But the Sailors from Crystal Tokyo weren't about to let their future fall at this point. As they joined hands, Super Sailor Moon called forth on their powers with a silver aura wrapping around all of them. Power began to roar all around them as they generated their power for their strongest attack yet.

"Asteroid Lunar Fireworks Crash!"

An actual asteroid belt appeared above their heads, alarming the others as they watched this attack unfold before them. Super Sailor Moon blew a kiss at his foes before the asteroids began to rocket towards the army of Nobodies and Phages at once. The Sailor Quartet roared as they summoned giant asteroids that represented their planets after the larger foes. As their attack made full contact, an explosion went off that completely illuminated the city and ended the threat of the Nobodies and Phages, for now at least.

Super Sailor Moon fell against Sailor Vest, forcing the other Sailor to hang onto him. The other members of the quartet watched their kings carefully as the heroes of Modern Tokyo just marveled at the power the future held. Even as a Super Sailor, the young king's power amazed them as they wondered just how vast his power was since he was the youngest decedent of the Earth and Moon Kingdoms. The potential that he had was just off the charts and could possibly be enough to overpower Galaxia had The Powers That Be set it in stone that their Sailor Moon had to be the one to defeat Galaxia.

The Keybearer went over to Super Sailor Moon's side, helping Vesta hold his nephew up. "That was remarkable," he told them all. "I can't believe that you guys are so strong. Are all the Sailors that strong in the future?"

"Kinda," said Super Sailor Moon. "I don't want to give too much away, but the next generation of Sailors are pretty strong and they were taught by the very best."

"Yes, well let's make sure that there is a future for them to be born in," said Sailor Uranus. "We need to find a way to break through Galaxia's force field."

"It seems that Sailor Moon has already started his battle against Galaxia," Saturn said, pointing at the large screen above the studio.

Everyone turned to look at the giant screen to see the battle that was going on between Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia. It was an intense struggle that left them all breathless as they witnessed it for themselves. If only they could physically be there to see it then that would be astonishing. The power between the two opposing forces seemed to leave their minds boggled as they watched the two Sailors pour every fiber of their being into the fight.

The Keybearer watched, amazed that his brother could hold his own this well. It was then he remembered that Sailor Moon was a Keyblade Master now and he had even more of a reason to fight. The loss of Riku was probably the trigger that needed to be pulled in order for him to push himself past his limits. Ensuring the safety of everyone he loved and being able to bring his soul mate back to life was probably what he needed in order to motivate him for the battle.

It was the only thing that made sense after all.

But they all witnessed a grave tragedy once the Inner Sailors arrived with the others. The Inner Sailors went to war against Galaxia, fighting them with every fiber of their beings. They watched with pride in their hearts to see how well the Inner Sailors fought against the villain, feeling that it could just be possible that they might win. That came to a crashing end though when Galaxia made his attack on Sailor Moon and the Starlights, which ended with the Inner Sailors jumping in the way to take the attack for them.

Shock escaped all of them as they watched the Inner Sailors' Star Seeds blossom at once.

"Zexion!" Uranus shouted loudly enough to wake the very dead.

"Squall…" Neptune whispered as he held onto his chest.

"Axel," Saturn said with tears streaming down his face.

"Demyx," said the Keybearer, unable to believe what he just saw.

"No," said Sailor Pluto. "It can't be…the light of the Inner Planets have gone out. Galaxia has destroyed the Guardians of Sailor Moon."

The Lady Keybearer began to cry on Sailor Elysion's shoulder with the young man holding onto her. He too held back his tears since he could not believe that four of his friends were dead now, joining the body count.

Their Sailor friends from the future were equally shocked by all of this. The Quartet couldn't believe that the Inner Sailors had been defeated, while Super Sailor Moon's jaw hung down. A few tears began to escape from him as he thought about of the friends he was slowly losing as a result of their fathers going.

"What's going to happen to the future, grandpa?" Super Sailor Moon asked Pluto.

The elder Sailor turned to his grandson with a frown on his face. He placed a gentle hand on his cheek, stroking it gently as he avoided looking at Galaxia harvesting the Inner Sailors' Star Seeds. "I really don't know, Small Vennie," he said, softly. "There may not be a future for you to return to if Galaxia continues this."

Super Sailor Moon held back tears as he buried himself in his grandfather's chest.

The others watched the monitors with similar feelings of grief in their hearts.

* * *

The Inner Sailors were badly broken from Galaxia's attack and were now fading away into nonexistence with their Star Seeds gone. Galaxia continued to laugh as he held onto the four Sailor Crystals in his arms, marveling at the shine of their power. He placed them into his collection with all of the other crystals, which only added to the collective power he gathered from the other Sailor Soldiers.

Star Fighter held onto Sailor Mercury's broken body with a few tears escaping her eyes as Sailor Sakura and White Mage knelt beside her. "Why did you do it?" she asked him. "Why did you give up your own life to save ours?"

"To…protect important…people," whispered Mercury. "We…protect those who are…important."

Star Maker was holding onto Sailor Jupiter with Sailor Spira and Key Warrior standing above them with tears in all their eyes. "What do you mean important people?" she asked him. "We aren't that important. You should've let Galaxia kill us."

"Then you…couldn't protect your…princess," Jupiter coughed. "You are important. You…protect your princess…like we protect our…prince."

Star Healer was crying as she held onto Sailor Venus, having grown fond of the hyperactive blond after all their time together. Sailor Space was also with her with Sailor Sol there as well as he held Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon in her arms. "But you needed to only protect your prince," she said, crying. "You can't protect your prince if you're dead!"

"That's why, we ask…that you protect…Sailor Moon for us," Venus sighed. "Please…protect Sailor Moon…for us…like you would…protect your princess."

Sailor Moon dropped to his knees as he held onto Sailor Mars's dying body. Tears continued to flow freely from his eyes, while he watched his best friends slowly fading away into nothing. "No!" he cried to Mars. "Please, Axel, please don't leave me. You can't leave me."

Mars turned his spiky head to the side, smiling a little bit at Sailor Moon. "You're…too sweet, Porcupine…Head," he croaked. "Be…strong, Sora. Be strong…for us."

"Axel!" Sailor Moon screamed as he witnessed it happen.

Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter faded away into nothing just like all the other fallen Sailor Soldiers had before them. Sailor Moon cried out with all the pain in his head as his best friends joined the body count of Sailors who lost their lives against Galaxia. His pain rang throughout the Dark Dimension with all the other heroes watched as the brave, Inner Sailor Soldiers faded away to dust.

Sailor Spira brushed a tear away as Key Warrior wrapped an arm around her. She looked over to the others, watching as the Starlights wept for the Sailors who saved their lives. "We mustn't allow their sacrifice to be in vein," she said to them. "But we can't afford to continue fighting Galaxia like this. He is too strong for any of us to fight."

"How are you proposing we escape then?" said Sailor Sol. "Galaxia will kill us all before we have the chance to flee."

It was then that Sailor Sakura turned to Sailor Space, both nodding their heads at each other. The two Sailors drew their weapons out and slowly made their way towards Galaxia, who had his back turned to them. His focus was solely on the beautiful collection of Sailor Crystals that he's gathered up to this point.

The White Mage gasped in dismay as she realized what the two were about to do. She was about to run after them when Sailor Space turned around, pointing her Spacial Rod at him. "You can't do this!" cried the Sorceress. "You can't sacrifice your own lives like this! Galaxia will kill you; we can't afford to lose you too!"

"Yes you can," Sailor Sakura said, strongly. She turned back to the White Mage as he Floral Scepter dangled from her fingertips. She saw that Sailor Moon was still locked in shock from losing his friends so suddenly so he wasn't going to be much help at this point. "You need to get Sailor Moon out of here! Sailor Space and I will buy you all the time that you need to escape."

"This is something we have to do," said Sailor Space. "I failed to stop Sailor Galaxia before his Reign of Terror could begin. I must make amends for that even if it costs me my life."

"Tell Peruru that I'm sorry," Sakura said, sadly. "Now go!"

The White Mage was about to say something, but Sailor Sol stopped her. He told her that this was something they were doing so that they could regroup and work on a plan that would actually defeat Galaxia. The young Sorceress felt terrible about doing this, but she turned her backs on them and joined Sailor Sol as they attempted to create a portal out of the Dark Dimension.

Lucky enough for them that a portal of light opened up, giving them the opportunity to escape. Sailor Sol and Key Warrior helped pull Sailor Moon up and were the first to leave with Sailor Spira joining them. The White Mage cried as Star Maker and Star Healer helped her out of this hell. Star Fighter looked back with Chibi Chibi Moon in her arms, seeing the determination on Sailor Space and Sailor Sakura's faces. She wished them both luck before finally entering the portal and left the two Sailors alone with Galaxia in the Dark Dimension.

Sailor Galaxia finally turned around with the cluster of Sailor Crystals disappearing from sight. His hands were tied behind his back as he looked at the lonely Sailor Soldiers. "So, you wish to join your friends that badly that you stayed behind," he said, mocking them. "Well, I will send you to Hell soon enough, but I'm assuming by the looks on your faces that you won't just hand over your Star Seeds."

"Not a chance," said Sailor Sakura.

"We're dragging you to Hell with us!" said Sailor Space.

"Pity," sighed Sailor Galaxia. "It's almost a pity to kill such beautiful women, but I need those Star Seeds!"

Galaxia rushed towards the duo that bravely stood their ground against him.

* * *

The white portal opened up outside with everyone rushing towards it as their friends escaped the Dark Dimension. Key Warrior and Sailor Sol were the first to come out with Sailor Moon in their arms. Spira came next with Star Maker and Star Healer leaving as the White Mage followed behind them. Star Fighter and Chibi Chibi Moon were the last ones to come out of it just before the portal closed up.

The force field around Galaxy TV glowed with renewed ferocity as the monitors began to grow wild with static.

"Sailor Moon!" the Keybearer said as he rushed to his brother. "He's in shock."

"Losing the Inner Sailors was too much for him to handle," said Sailor Sol. "He'll be like this for a while until he recovers."

Super Sailor Moon ran to his father's side just as the two warriors helped him down. He knelt down and held him up as he tried to reach out to that broken soul inside of him. "Father," he whispered to him. "Snap out of it, pops. We need you here. Come on, say something. Make fun of me. Yell at me for always trying to steal daddy away from you all the time. Say something, Porcupine Head!"

"Reks," Eternal Sailor Moon barely mumbled with his eyes glazed over in shock, "you're…here."

He cried as he wrapped his around his son, falling apart into pieces.

While this went on, Sailor Elysion was left looking around for any signs of his wife. He couldn't see even the slightest trace of her and that wasn't something that he liked. He ran towards Sailor Sol, grabbing him by his vest and pulling him up. "Where's Sailor Sakura!" he shouted at him. "Where's my wife?"

"She stayed behind," Sol said, weakly. "She decided to stay behind with Sailor Space to give us a chance to escape."

"She told us to ask you to forgive her," the White Mage said, tears still present on her face. "I'm sorry, Elysion."

"No!" cried Elysion. "No! You need to get her out of there!"

"It's impossible," Pluto said, pulling him away from Sol. "They won't last long anyways…I'm sorry, Peruru. I'm sorry, but she's as good as gone now. It would be wise for you to turn away and not watch this."

"NO!" Elysion said, throwing himself against Pluto's chest. Tears freely began to flow down his face as he cried against him, crying for his poor wife's fate. "No! Hana. Please…no!"

Pluto wrapped his arms around him, attempting to comfort the man that was about to know the same heartache that he suffered centuries through.

He could only pray that their deaths would be quick so that they didn't need to suffer.

* * *

Sailor Sakura and Sailor Space raced off into battle against Sailor Galaxia now that they were trapped with him in the Dark Dimension.

Galaxia showed the women no mercy as he disappeared from sight and reappeared to strike them with his blades. Space and Sakura managed to react quickly enough as they found ways to block his attacks with relative ease as this battle was just beginning. The villain moved around the dimension with such speed that this could only mean that he already assimilated the powers of the Inner Sailors into his collective power. This wasn't a good sign for the duo with the battle already starting off as a victory for Galaxia.

But they weren't about to let that be an easy win for him. They would pour everything into their last battle against a villain who's power knew almost no limit. Sailor Space ran all around the dimension, firing spacial bullets from her angelic Rod. Sakura would merely twirl her Scepter around to release poisonous Sakura petals to chase after their foe.

Everything they threw at him wasn't enough to take Galaxia down though. He merely floated away from all their attacks, while his dark laugh crackled all across the empty dimension. He slowly began to disappear from sight, only enforcing the notion of just how lonely the Sailors were in his home turf.

They stood by each other with their backs together as they waited for Galaxia to show himself to them. They remained armed as they began to breathe heavily by just how the villain was pushing them to reach their own limits. Sailor Space was cautious as she struck the tiled ground with her Rod in attempts to lure Galaxia out with a minor quake. Sakura braced herself for the worst as she held onto her Scepter with both hands.

Darkness began to completely consume them both, leaving the women to panic as they feared for the very worst. As soon as the Darkness completely swallowed them whole, red energy beams began to appear at every possible corner. Sakura gulped as she saw that there was easily hundreds of these energy beams, while Space just bit down on her lip since this wasn't looking very good for them.

"Maybe we should've left with the others," Sakura said, softly.

"There's no place for regrets in this fight," said Sailor Space. "Just be ready to guard and block every beam."

"Every single one!"

"Did I stutter?"

There was a crackle of energy and soon the beams began to go after the Sailors dozens at a time. It took every bit of skill that the Sailors had to block every one of Galaxia's attacks. Sailor Sakura spun her Scepter around to block every beam as she sent numerous petals to provide an extra layer of defense for them. Sailor Space went for the kill as she bashed every beam with her Rod, while using her spacial powers to warp the extra beams that she couldn't catch.

This easily went on for a few minutes as the beams continued to go after them. The number of energy beams increased by the dozens as the quickly went after the Sailors. The Sailors held their own though as they blocked every attack that Galaxia sent their way until there were finally no more energy beams.

The dark bubble they were trapped in began to burst, freeing them of this prison.

Sakura and Space sighed with relief, but they weren't out of the woods just yet. Sailor Galaxia warped between the two and pushed them apart with sharp punches. The two Sailors went sliding apart from one another, giving Galaxia the opportunity to pick them both off one at a time.

"Not yet!" Sailor Space shouted. "Black Hole Suppression!"

She tossed her Rod at Galaxia, quickly sucking up all the air around him in a matter of seconds. The fallen Sailor clung onto his neck as he stared at the weapon that was floating off on its own. With a free hand, he launched dozens of energy beams after the Rod that managed to blow it apart into tiny pieces. The loss of her weapon sent a shockwave that paralyzed Sailor Space as she went sailing back towards his throne.

"Now," Galaxia said, taking in a deep breath, "where was I?"

"You're fighting me!" shouted Sakura. "Take this! Sakura Eternal Petal Cyclone!"

Instead of her usual, two petals appearing at the ends of her Scepter, Sakura used her powers to create a massive petal. At the top of her Scepter, a gumbo sized petal appeared, which she would use to cut Galaxia apart. Sailor Sakura had a cheery smile on her face as she charged towards Galaxia, shouting at the top of her lungs.

She brought her giant petal towards his head, ready to end his very existence. However, Galaxia held her attack back with his blades and barely showed any signs of struggling against the attack. Sakura poured every bit of her Parallel Moon power into this attack, in hopes being able to help her friends. She used all her strength to push Galaxia back and break through his guard, but the villain showed no signs of letting up.

Galaxia only laughed as he poured more power into his blades. He successfully cut her giant petal apart then slashed at her chest with his weapons, forcing her to fall to the ground. "Can you spare me a heart?" asked the Sailor. He brought his hands together and gathered dark energy at the top of it. Sakura looked up with horror filled eyes as Galaxia launched the dark blast after her; stripping her off all the strength she had left to fight him.

The misery was about to end though. Galaxia held up his arms to fire more bolts of energy from his golden bracelets. His attack hit its mark without any trouble with barely even a squeak coming out of the beaten Sakura. Her lotus flower blossomed above her head with her Sailor Crystal emerging from her Star Seed.

"Now there's only one left," Galaxia said, turning back to Sailor Space.

Sailor Space struggled to get back on her feet when Galaxia suddenly appeared above her. He kicked her in the chest, forcing her to drop back down with blood coming out from her mouth. "Fucking bastard," she growled at him. "You'll pay for your crimes soon enough."

"Too bad you won't be alive to see if that day ever comes," laughed Galaxia.

Space didn't have a chance to come up with a witty comeback. Galaxia attacked with his bracelets, which hit its target. A sharp gasp escaped her as her life came to an end with her Star Seed appearing above her head. She completely collapsed on the ground with her body fading away just as Sakura's finishing fading away into nothing.

Galaxia took their Sailor Crystals and brought them over to his collection with a smile on his face. "Two down, only a few more left," he said, laughing. "There is no one who can stop me at this point! I shall become the King of the Galaxy in a matter of hours at this rate; soon enough, I'll have the Sailor Crystals in my possession!"

The Dark Dimension roared with Galaxia's laughter as he drained the power from Sakura and Space's Sailor Crystals.

* * *

End...

On the next chapter, more sorrow takes place as the Outer Sailors go off to fight Galaxia. Sailor Moon is trapped in a depression that the others try to pull him out of, while the Outer Sailors attempt to defeat Galaxia on their own. However, they don't fair much better then the others. The battle takes a turn for the worse as two more Sailors fall, while two Sailors betray their friends. Find out what happens in **Betrayal at Home!**


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Gosh, I can't believe I wrote all of this. I feel so evil, but this is how things need to be! Read and review, my loyal fans!

**Betrayal at Home:**

The twinkling starlight of all the Sailor Crystals that he gathered left Galaxia with a joyful smile on his face. He could feel their warm radiance against his skin as he immersed himself in the power that they held onto. The collective power of nearly every last Sailor Crystal in the galaxy gave the villain power unlike any other. All the strength and power that those Sailor Soldiers possessed was slowly becoming one with his own power. There wasn't a single force in the entire universe that could stand up to him now.

Not even Sailor Moon could dare dream of defying him.

Sailor Galaxia added two more crystals to his vast collection. The Sakura Crystal and Spacial Crystal rose from his hand to join their sibling crystals in the vast ocean of Sailor Crystals. Their twinkling starlight joined the remainder of the chorus, fueling Galaxia with even more power as the dark shadow around him grew stronger as well. The power that went through Galaxia's veins made him feel all the more godly as he dreams were slowly becoming a reality.

"My collection is nearly complete," said Galaxia. "As soon as I get hold of the remaining nine Sailor Crystals then I shall become the Ultimate Power in the universe! I will be able to break through the cycle of war and become God! The universe shall be mine to control and there will be nobody who can stop me as I ascend to my throne! The Gods will bow before me as I become the supreme force of power in the universe! Everyone shall obey their Lord Galaxia, the Master of the Stars!"

Raw power began to gather around Galaxia as he sealed off the vacuum of space above him. The twinkling starlight began to fade away as Galaxia sent the crystals away. He needed to leave his collection alone so that his remaining servants can finish harvesting them at his grand palace.

"Sagittarius Alpha Star," he whispered to the disappearing Sailor Crystals, "my ascension will take place there at the center of the very galaxy. I will gather all the Sailor Crystals of this galaxy to the birth place of all these Stars, the Galaxy Cauldron. And in the very depths of the Galaxy Cauldron lies the place where Kingdom Hearts, the source of all life within the universe, can be summoned. I will bring Kingdom Hearts from the Spirit Realm of the Gods to this Mortal Realm so that I may use its vast collection of knowledge and power!"

"Soon enough, I will be God," said Galaxia. "My dreams are so close at hand, I can almost taste the power on the tip of my tongue!"

Galaxia began to roar with laughter as his plan was about to flourish, while the dark shadow around him only grew stronger with each passing moment.

The shadow began to leave Galaxia's side, wandering into the depths of the Dark Dimension on its own. It moved passed the ruined battleground where Galaxia killed the Inner Sailors, Sailor Sakura, and Sailor Space only a few hours ago. The shadow reached the edge of the dimension as it began to reach out a covered arm into the dark space. The shadow became a hooded figure that was slowly being reborn by the actions of Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia was unintentionally bringing about the shadow's revival, which was something it had longed for since it's untimely demise.

"Foolish Galaxia," said the dark mass. "If only you knew that you are nothing more but a vessel for my revival. I am the true Chaos, I will bring about destruction to this planet and I will have my revenge on the Sons of the Moon. Nothing and no one shall interfere with my plans. As for you, Galaxia, when the time comes, I will be rid of you so that I may become whole! I will then take my place as the riteful Ruler of the Cosmos."

The dark figure disappeared into the Darkness, while Galaxia prepared to lure the Sailors back to his lair.

* * *

Billions of Star Seeds began to rise up to the blackened sky as Galaxia's attack on the planet was nearly complete. The Nobodies and Phages roamed around the planet without a master giving them orders, killing anything and anyone that got caught in their path. They showed no mercy for any of the remaning beings that lived on the planet.

The bolts of lightning that came down from the sky only did more damage to the few surviving denizens of the planet. The entire Earth was slowly losing its life now that there was nothing that could hold Galaxia's forces back. Those who were Blessed by the Planets were unable to do anything to stop the destruction that was slowly consuming the planet. The Sailor Soldiers were dwindling down to nothing as Galaxia finished them off slowly, leaving the remaining Sailors without any hope to continue fighting.

Nothing could be done to save the Earth as it approached its darkest hour. The planet was too close to destruction that there seemed to be nothing that could be done to save it at this point. Not even if Sailor Moon could defeat Galaxia at this very moment would it spare the planet from destruction that was about to take place. Earth would join the other planets that were destroyed by Galaxia and his followers.

The Star Seeds of the Earthlings were swallowed up by eternal darkness, leaving behind not a single living soul on the planet. Humans, animals, and the plant life were taken by all of the destruction caused with the cities and towns crumbling apart to nothing. Nobody was left alive, not even those who hid in the Tsukino household.

The friends and family of the Sailors watched the horrors that were being broadcasted on television, feeling utterly helpless to prevent the destruction. It wasn't like there was anything they could do to prevent all of this though. There wasn't much hope for them to be saved either as they all began to fall to the ground. Slowly, each one began to die with their Star Seeds joining the billions that were already lost to darkness.

Rain was on the floor with Luna and Artemis next to him. The brothers' parents were unconscious on the couch, Rinoa had fallen on Seifer's lap, Peter and Ellone were already fading into oblivion, and Yuffie's eyes were rolling back. Tidus coughed up a few drops of blood before finally passing out on the ground with his Star Seed rising up. Zack held onto Aerith as they looked down to their dying son's eyes. Both began to weep for him as Angeal's Star Seed blossomed above him, ending his young life.

It wasn't much longer before they joined their son in death too.

Rain tried to pull himself up with tears slowly streaming down his face. "Daddy…mommy," he whimpered. "Why? Why…why did you let…the bad guy…win?" The young boy closed his eyes as his Star Seed began to blossom as well. He joined everyone else in the room as their Star Seeds slowly began to emerge from their bodies.

The Moon Cats couldn't hold on any longer either and they suffered the same fate as everyone else.

They all faded away into nothing, while their Star Seeds remained behind on the dying planet.

* * *

In the aftermath of the friends' deaths, a strange light transported the remaining Sailors back into Galaxy TV.

Black lightning flashed across the sky as Sailor Moon woke up from his shocked state to see that they were in a lightless office. He blinked his eyes twice to see that the surviving Sailors were all there, surrounding him while they recuperated from the previous battle against Galaxia and his dark forces. He noticed that Sailor Elysion was crying in a corner with the Lady Keybearer attempting to comfort him. Pluto had Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms and the Keybearer was beside him, while Uranus and Neptune stood by the window as they looked out to see the damage. The Starlights sat on the ground with Sailor Spira and Key Warrior around them with their thoughts being shared amongst themselves. Meanwhile, the White Mage sat at the table with Sailor Sol and the Sailor Quartet.

Super Sailor Moon began to crouch over to his father's side with Sailor Saturn hovering above him. "Hey dad," the young man whispered, softly. "It looks like you've seen better days, huh? Kinda makes you wish things went back to the good, old days. Back when it was just you and me arguing about who should get to spend more time with dad."

"Reks," Sailor Moon's voice cracked as he said his son's name. "Why? Why are you even here?" His words weren't meant to sound rude, but they were meant to ask a question. Sailor Moon was honestly confused as to why his son was here to begin with. "You should be at Crystal Tokyo with your family and friends. Not here, not where everyone is dying."

"I couldn't stick around any longer, not with the time stream so damaged," he confessed to his father. "Apparently, Galaxia's presence in your time has caused severe damage to my time. It's like his very existence is distorting reality, which doesn't make any sense because none of this was supposed to happen. From what you all told me about your battles, the Sailor Wars never went this far! It didn't cause so many people to lose their lives. It feels like there is someone else who is messing around with the proper flow of time."

"That would be the God, Chaos," said Sailor Pluto. The few who were paying attention looked at the elder Sailor as he craddeled the boy in his arms. "Chaos is the only one who has the power and would damage the natural order of things this severally. No doubt, the God is assisting Galaxia for whatever reason he may have in order to end the cycle of war with Cosmos. Chaos has the most to gain if the entire universe falls into a state of Discord. Then that means Chaos wins and Cosmos will perish at the God's hands."

"So then he's just picking us all off, one at a time," mumbled Sailor Elysion as his eyes twitched with tears. He clenched onto his tight pants, while he looked at the window that Uranus was looking through. The darkness that was blanketing the planet was greatly, terrifying as he felt so many lights go out on the planet. "He's taken away everything that's worth fighting for. There's nobody alive out there…we're all that's left…my little Rain and Hana are gone. I can't feel Rain's heart…my son is dead."

"Galaxia is just slowly taking everything that we care about from us," said the Lady Keybearer. "He already got Axel and the others to sacrifice themselves just to save our lives! He is destroying everyone and everything that matters."

Sailor Moon picked his head up, remembering the very sacrifices that his friends made. He could already see the deaths of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus replay in his mind before Sailor Sakura and Sailor Space gave themselves up to hold Galaxia back so they could escape. It was painfully obvious what was going on in this senseless war against Sailors. All his friends were dying one at a time and there was nothing that he could do to stop this from happening.

Sailor Galaxia was just too strong and had too much power for them to ever hope to be defeated.

The worst part of this was that none of this was a dream.

Sailor Moon was truly living this Hell without anyone there to help guide him out of it. He knew that it was only a matter of time before everyone else in this room would be killed through one mean or another. Galaxia would brutally kill them all just to get a hold of their Star Seeds so he could add them to his collection. Even Reks and the Quartet's journey to the past would be completely in vain! Without Riku there, Reks would eventually fade away to nothing because there was no hope in bringing his father back to life. The Quartet would disappear then because without Reks, there was no purpose for them to exist.

Everybody would be lost and there nothing that Sailor Moon could do to stop this, which was what broke his heart.

Pluto could sense the distress in his oldest son's heart; he felt it even with everyone else in the room. Sailor Moon's pain seemed to radiate out of him almost as much as the light within his very body. There was so, very little that they could do against Galaxia, but they just couldn't afford to give up yet though.

"The little one's powers are incredible," Pluto said, speaking out to Sailor Moon. His son looked up to him just as he knelt down to present the sleeping Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms. He gave the infant Sailor up so that Sailor Moon could hold him. "When the entire city was about to be attacked by Galaxia, he transported us all here. At least, I'm sure that he was the one who brought us all here, which explains why he's sleeping right now. I am still not sure who this child belongs to or just what exactly he is, but he is certainly someone who must be treasured. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon is an important person who we must protect and nurture."

Sailor Moon held the infant in his arms, turning over to face his future son. He presented the boy to him that way he could get a good look at the small child. "Is he your son?" Sailor Moon asked his boy. "Or is he your younger brother? Or even Roxas's son? Do you have any idea just who Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon is?"

Super Sailor Moon shook his head with a slight blush forming on his face. This was one of those awkward, future questions that he didn't want to answer because of the repercussions it may hold. His Sailor Quartet noticed this and began to chuckle a little bit, while their leader tried to regain his composure. "I promise, father, that I'm an only child," he said, looking at the sleeping Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. "And he is not my kid, I can guarantee you that. He's also not Uncle Roxas's son."

"I have a son?" the Keybearer said, finding that bit of information interesting. "So I did pop the kid out that you mentioned ages ago?"

"Yes," Super Sailor Moon said. "Your son is the New Sailor Pluto back home."

"So the legacy continues then," Pluto said, smirking at that fact.

Sailor Uranus shut the blinds shut with a snapping sound that left everyone turning around towards him. There wasn't much light in the office room, but what little came from the computer monitors and the vending machine. The light seemed to flicker off of Uranus's body as he began to make a slow approach towards them.

"Not that all this future information isn't fascinating, but it's pointless right now," he said, snapping at the others. "Have we forgotten that we're at war with Sailor Galaxia? Have we forgotten that we're losing this war, we haven't even put in Galaxia's armor, we defeated his Animamates but he killed everyone in the galaxy, and we still have no plan to defeat him!"

"I think that's a little harsh!" said Star Fighter.

"He's right," Neptune said, calmly. "What do we have left to fight for? How can we even hope of defeating Galaxia at this point? Maybe we're just better off giving up and die like dogs. At least then we can be reunited with the others…"

Everyone remained silent at that point, realizing just how right the two were. Uranus and Neptune turned to each other before they started to make their way out of the office room. It surprised everyone to see them walk off so suddenly, especially since they made such a big deal about giving up only a moment ago.

Uranus stopped walking with Neptune stopping behind him. "Just because I said that it's pointless, doesn't mean we need to give up," he said to the others. "I'll kill Galaxia so I can avenge Zexion's death, even if it takes my life to do so."

"I agree," said Neptune. "I will to hurt Squall's killer with every fiber of my being. I will drown him with the fury of the sea!"

The duo left everyone else in the office, while they went off to fight Galaxia on their own.

"They're fools," said Star Maker. "They're just running off to certain doom."

"They're only going to get themselves killed," said Star Healer. "Oh well, they were dicks anyways!"

"Don't say that!" said Sailor Spira.

"That's the thing about Uranus and Neptune," said Sailor Pluto, "they're willing to do whatever it takes to win, to protect the important people in their lives." The phrase left a familiar pain in the Starlights' hearts as they thought about the Inner Sailors who died to protect him. The brunet Sailor summoned his Key Staff and slowly made his way out of the door. "I will join Uranus and Neptune in oblivion. I will do what it takes to stop Galaxia for Victor and Ventus. I will play my part in ending this war."

As Pluto left, Sailor Saturn rose up and brushed his tears for Axel away. He straightened himself out before turning back to smile at the Starlights. "It is the duty of the Outer Sailor Soldiers to protect this solar system from any and all foreign invaders," said the pink haired boy. "Don't blame them for the way they are because you didn't exactly give them good reason to trust you, in the first place."

"They started it," mumbled Star Fighter.

"And we will finish it by defeating Galaxia," said Sailor Saturn. "We will do whatever it takes to defeat Sailor Galaxia because that is our duty! Our duty is not just to protect the solar system, but to protect our precious princes. Sailor Moon is the light that will save the universe from destruction, he saved me from my own destruction once before."

Saturn and Sailor Moon both remembered their battle against Pharaoh 90 at that point. The battle that led to Saturn forfeited his own life to defeat the intergalactic villain to prevent the destruction of their galaxy. It was Sailor Moon who saved his life and the life of everyone else as he used the Silver Crystal to restore life.

"I believe in my prince just like you believe in your princess," said Saturn. "Please, Starlights, believe in our Moon Prince, believe in Sailor Moon."

With that said, Saturn made his leave as he said farewell to his friends. He summoned his Silence Glaive and left the room to join the other Outer Sailors in their final battle. At this point it didn't matter if they lived or died, all that mattered was that they weakened Galaxia as much as possible.

The only one who could end the Sailor Wars was Eternal Sailor Moon. Their precious Moon Prince was the only one with the power to save them all, he just needed to realize that so he could use his Moon Power. Saturn prayed to the Goddess that Sailor Moon would be able to defeat Galaxia without them to protect him.

As Saturn left the room, he saw that Sailor Pluto was still waiting for him and the two soon made their way to Galaxia's lair with Uranus and Neptune ahead of them.

* * *

Sailor Galaxia could only laugh as he saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune approach his throne at the Dark Dimension.

The duo didn't waste time to give an introduction to the villain; they simply went straight to work. They quickly released a devastating blast of their earthly, windy, and watery powers against Galaxia at once. Their attacks seemed like they would reach the fallen Sailor, but they were held back by an invisible barrier, while he continued to sit on his golden throne, unscratched.

Neptune roared with rage as he raised his giant Buster Sword above his head. Six beams of water began to circle around his lean body, taking the form of separate swords that he prepared to launch after the villain. "Neptune Eternal Omnislash!" he shouted. The blond launched all seven of his swords at Galaxia with high hopes that at least one of them would pierce through Galaxia's shield.

The seven swords rocketed away from Neptune and began to smash into Galaxia's defenses. The Superior wasn't about to be so easily defeated though by some magic water. He simply kept up one hand as he continued to laugh, blocking each sword from piercing his defense with a barrier. Salt water began to splash everywhere as Neptune's attack failed with his Buster Sword flying back towards him. Galaxia then snapped his fingers to release lightning bolts after Neptune that sent the blond away from his throne.

Uranus decided to go next as he carried his giant Axe-Sword up to his shoulder. He kept his eyes closed as he began to charge his earthly energy into the weapon. "Uranus Eternal Ayer's Rock!" he roared. The Axe-Sword was completely consumed by earth, transforming with a giant boulder encasing the weapon. He quickly launched himself after Galaxia, using his charged attack to completely destroy the villain.

However, once Uranus was within range of smashing Galaxia, he was in for a big surprise. Galaxia held the giant weapon back without even the slightest strain of effort present on his face. "Is this really the best that you two have to offer me?" asked Galaxia. "Your power is almost as pathetic then those other Sailors I killed earlier."

"You bastard!" growled Uranus as he pushed his weapon further down on Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia wasn't quite in the mood to toy with them at this point. He simply pushed Uranus away with full force, shattering the rock on his Axe-Sword, and forced Uranus to relinquish his hold on the weapon. Uranus crashed on the ground with a big oomph, while sliding back towards a shocked Neptune.

Neptune had never seen Uranus been defeated so easily by any villain. He quickly knelt down to his partner's side, trying to help him get back on his feet. "I just can't believe how strong he is," the blond whispered to him. He supported his partner's larger frame as they both looked on at horror at Galaxia. "How can one person be so strong?"

"It's because of all the damn crystals he's collected," Uranus said, biting his lip as he got back up. He held onto his injured, right arm before turning back to see the slight crack on his Axe-Sword. "I guess my blade was duller then I thought too. I shouldn't have fought him with a dull blade."

"Right, blame your blade," laughed Neptune.

Galaxia continued to sit at his throne, while he carefully watched the Sailors below him. He began to gather a ball of dark energy in his hand as he decided that he was done playing with them and felt he should end their little game. "If this play date is over then it's best if you just hand over your Star Seeds to me," he said, laughing at them. "I'll send you to oblivion so you can be reunited with the rest of your friends! It is the least that your new king could do for you since you willingly brought yourselves to me."

Galaxia launched the attack, releasing a ball of dark energy after the Outer Sailors. Uranus and Neptune closed their eyes as they felt just how close they were to dying again. The first time wasn't very pleasant, they were hoping that the second would at least be a quicker process.

But when the two least expected it, they were saved by a force of light that made them both gasp in shock. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn crossed their weapons together to create a barrier powerful enough to shield them from Galaxia's attack. The two Sailors held Galaxia's attack back for as long as they could until it just filtered away to nothing.

"It guess we made it here just in time then," said Sailor Pluto.

"A second later and you two would've been dead meat," said Sailor Saturn.

Uranus and Neptune were relieved to see their comrades there as they got back on their feet to face Galaxia. The Outer Sailors were reunited once more to take on a galactic threat who threatened the very existence of all life in the universe. But most importantly, he threatened the existence of their Moon Prince, which was something they couldn't allow to go unpunished. Galaxia needed to be defeated before he could do anymore harm to their prince.

The four Sailors were willing to fight and die together as they believed that they could truly take Sailor Galaxia down. Saturn and Pluto traded their regular weapons for their Sailors Weapon, knowing that they needed to go all out if they were going to beat Galaxia. They were going to need to be at the very peak of their game if they were to have even the slightest chance at winning this war.

Sailor Pluto tossed his Keyblade into the air in order to transform it to his strongest weapon. His weapon transformed into a giant sized cannon, which he caught with ease and began to aim over at Galaxia. "Pluto Eternal Ultima Cannon!" shouted the brunet. His Keyblade locked on target, which he then proceeded to fire countless blasts of energy after the villain. The energy blasts exploded all around Galaxia, having reached its target with ease. Golden light began to flash all around Galaxia as Pluto's attack left its mark on the villain.

Sailor Pluto reacted quickly in order to end this game as he brought out his Scythe. He twisted the green handle around with the pink blade radiating with his destructive energy. "Saturn Eternal Bloom Out!" he yelled. He swung the Scythe to release a destructive blast of energy that radiated from the pink blade. His attack joined Pluto's cannon fire and must've certainly blown Galaxia sky high.

"Neptune Eternal Omnislash!"

"Uranus Eternal Ayer's Rock!"

Aquatic swords and crashing earth made their way over to Galaxia to join the others in their attack against the villain. A colorful flash of light rose up to the starry sky as they truly believed that Galaxia perished at their hands. No villain should've been able to survive from a direct attack from all four of the Outer Sailor Soldiers.

The Outer Sailors were ready to celebrate their victory until the smoke cleared and they saw that Sailor Galaxia was still standing tall. Galaxia had a slight chuckle escape his throat as he patted down the minor scratches he received from the Outer Sailors' attacks. He looked at the quartet, noticing just how surprised they were to see that he survived their attacks so well.

"Come on now, you didn't think it would be that easy?" asked Galaxia. "I am the strongest Sailor Soldier in the entire galaxy! I cannot be defeated by four, such insignificant creatures such as you!"

Saturn clenched his Scythe, tightly as his rage began to boil up within him. "Then I will show you who is truly insignificant!" shouted Saturn. He discarded the Graceful Dahlia in favor of his Silence Glaive. He swung the point of the blade so that it was pointed at the villain with an angry scowl on his face. "I will use my full power as the Soldier of Destruction against you, Sailor Galaxia! I will avenge the death of every Sailor that you ever killed by destroying you with my very life!"

Galaxia's laugh only grew louder, which made the Outer Sailors wonder how he found that to be so amusing. Sailor Saturn's powers of Destruction were not something to be trifled with. He carried in him the Ultimate Power of Destruction in his body, easily capable of destroying an entire solar system. And here was Sailor Galaxia laughing at him like it was some joke.

Galaxia only patted his stomach before he finally smiled at Saturn. "Foolish boy, I know how your powers work," he said to him. "You think I went to the trouble of bringing you back to life simply for the sake of having you destroy me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"How did you bring him back?" said Sailor Uranus.

"Chaos Power," Galaxia said, simply. "I need fully-matured Sailor Crystals in order for my plan to succeed. He was no use to me as an infant, so I gave him the threat that was needed in order to grow! I am the one who released the Dead Moon Circus from their seals; I brought Queen Ultimecia back so that the danger would cause Sailor Saturn to revive himself."

Galaxia rose up from his throne with his eyes flashing red for a moment. He drew closer to the Outer Sailors as a dark smile grew on his face. "But that was a problem with all the Sailor Soldiers," he told them. "So I needed to revive everyone of them. The Negaverse and Daimons were all needed to revive all of you as well. With all you having your powers back, you were ready for me to extract your Star Seeds."

"That's impossible!" said Sailor Saturn. "You do not have the power to do something like that. No Sailor Soldier has that level of power!"

"Not to mention you only came into power three years ago!" said Pluto. "How could you be responsible for sending all of our enemies?"

"Well, let's just say I'm no ordinary Sailor Soldier," said Galaxia.

Pluto truly wondered what the villain meant when something caught his attention.

He began to squint his eyes to see the darkness that was swirling around Galaxia, but he also noticed that there was something else. He saw a dark hooded figure that was hiding behind Galaxia's throne, which carried something that alarmed the Sailor. He could see that the figure carried a Keyblade, a black Keyblade with a demonic figure on the hilt with a blue eye by the blade.

His entire being began to tremble as he recognized this Keyblade from the Keyblade Wars that took place centuries ago. He could see the connection between the figure and Galaxia now, which explained so much that it simply terrified him. It couldn't be possible though, he saw Ventus destroy the figure with his own eyes.

"That's impossible," Pluto whispered to himself. "He can't be…it can't be him."

The others didn't hear what Pluto said nor did they care because just then, Galaxia release a devastating blast of dark energy that blew them all away. None of them could've prepared for what Galaxia's attack would do to them. It was just raw power that left them all completely devastated as they were sprawled out on the ground.

Their bodies were covered with scratches and bruises as blood slowly began to trickle down their flesh. The Silence Glaive and Key Staff were completely destroyed by the attack, leaving Pluto and Saturn to be severally weakened. The Outer Sailors' powers were dying out fast, which made this battle a victory for Galaxia as soon as he took the time to claim their Star Seeds.

While the defeated Outer Sailors laid on the ground, Galaxia laughed at them as he prepared to extract their Star Seeds.

* * *

While the Outer Sailors fought against Galaxia, Sailor Moon stayed with the others in the meeting room.

Everyone turned to Sailor Moon and waited for him to decide what they were going to do before budging from their spots. Sailor Moon finally pulled himself out of his depression long enough to actually do something productive for the team. He got back on his feet and continued to hold onto Chibi Chibi Moon, looking out to face all of his friends.

"We're going to fight Galaxia," he told them. "We have to save the Outer Sailors before Galaxia can kill them just like he did to everyone else. I won't allow anyone else to lose their lives to this villain."

"Then I suppose we'd better get going," Sailor Spira told him. "I'm not sure how much longer the Outer Sailors will last on their own."

"Not long if we don't act fast," said Sailor Vesta.

They all began to move with the White Mage taking them to the elevator that would take them to the Dark Dimension. They followed their Sorceress down the dark corridor with the few TV screens present showing them the battle the Outer Sailors were having against Galaxia. They could see that they weren't fairing much better than the other Sailors before them.

It wasn't pleasant to see, but they weren't surprised by it.

This only motivated them to hurry up and reach their friends before it was too late. Sailor Moon was only more determined to save his friends before Galaxia had the chance to kill them. He wouldn't allow anymore of his friends to die because he couldn't defeat this monster. No one else needed to die, it simply wasn't fair that anyone had to die to begin with. But he would find a way to end this cycle of war and save everyone that he loves.

Super Sailor Moon was right behind his father as he thought about his own future. He wasn't too sure about what he would go home to. With the past so severally broken, he was almost certain that he didn't have a future to go back to. He didn't know just how much of his home would survive the destruction that Galaxia brought. But the worst part of this was that he didn't know about any of this. His parents mentioned fighting Sailor Galaxia before, but they never mentioned that the battle was so severe.

He was truly beginning to believe that Chaos was altering the very fabric of reality. The God of Discord was not only having His emissaries attack Crystal Tokyo, but the God was also destroying the past. If Galaxia succeeded in extracting all of the Sailor Crystals then there would be nothing for him to go back to. His home would be lost forever and he would fade away into nonexistence.

He knew he couldn't give up though, he needed to believe in his father and that he would be able to lead them through this darkness.

They just needed to find something to believe in.

They needed to fight something that their hearts were able to fight for.

They needed to find the strength within them and the determination to stand up against Sailor Galaxia's Chaos Power.

What they really needed was a miracle.

As they walked down the hall with their large party making noises with every step they took, the prayed for the Goddess to send them a miracle. They needed to find something that would help them stand up to Galaxia and allow them to overcome his dark powers. Sailor Moon could only pray that he would be able to find a way to save all his friends who would perish at the end of this wicked war. He prayed that his heart would be able to give him the strength to save them all before their lights would go out forever.

* * *

The Outer Sailor Soldiers were completely defeated as they continued to lay on the ground without the energy to go on any further.

Sailor Galaxia had easily defeated them with that last attack, overcoming what little strength they had left in them. The power that this Sailor had in him was positively terrifying and it worried them because if not even they stood a chance against him then who could defeat him? They believed in their prince, but it would be a longshot for even Sailor Moon to be able to overcome the villain on his own.

They were all dropping as fast as flies at this rate.

Before them it was Sailor Sakura and Sailor Space, then there was the Inner Sailor Soldiers. Six Sailor Soldiers had already been killed by this villain, not to mention that he had Saix kill Riku long before them. What hope could they have against this villain? The same villain who destroyed all of his own Animamates for their constant failures?

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn wondered just how far Galaxia was going to take things before he could finally be stopped. They wanted to know just how many more Sailors had to perish before someone could finally defeat him. Most importantly though, they wondered if it was even possible for Galaxia to even be defeated at this point?

Sailor Galaxia was nearly unstoppable at this point without even the slightest weakness on him that they could exploit. Their strongest attacks, teamwork, and their individual attacks weren't enough to defeat this villain, but it worked on their previous enemies. With the powers of Eternal Sailor Soldiers, they were still unable to defeat and challenge Galaxia's authority. They had nothing left to throw at the villain.

How could they defeat an enemy then who had no weakness?

What could they possibly do to overcome such a threat now that he's gotten so close to claiming Ultimate Power for himself?

Pluto wondered the most important question though, he wondered just how Galaxia was connected to the fallen enemy that died centuries before.

Galaxia hovered over the bodies of the fallen Sailor Soldiers, watching them all carefully before finally bending over to snatch Saturn's neck. He raised the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth into the air with his eyes locked on the sealed, hazel colored eyes. "For someone with the power of Destruction, there wasn't much you could do against me," he said, laughing. He dropped Saturn on the ground, only adding to the rush of pain that was going through his young body. "There was nothing that any of you could do to stop me."

He slowly began to walk away from the Outer Sailors and made his way back to his throne. Once he was there, he sat down and crossed one leg over the other as he rested his back. The Outer Sailors still laid there like the pathetic dogs they were, which brought joy to their enemy as he watched them carefully.

"There is a reason why I am called the Superior," said Galaxia. "My power is superior to anything else in this entire galaxy, soon enough I will become King of the Universe. But I am a benevolent king, so I will offer you the opportunity of a lifetime, Sailor Soldiers. I am giving you the honor of joining me and become my personal guards in exchange for relinquishing your Star

Seeds to me."

Saturn slowly began to push his broken body up, spitting blood at Galaxia's direction. Hate boiled up in his eyes as he stared the villain down, wanting nothing more than to see him get his ass kicked. "You're even more of a bastard for suggesting such a thing," he shouted through his sore throat. "I would never join you, I would never betray my princes!"

"It is our sworn duty to protect the White Moon," said Sailor Pluto. "I will not betray the Moon now! I will not betray my sons for you!"

Galaxia laughed as he looked over at Uranus and Neptune, the only ones who weren't speaking.

Uranus and Neptune were struggling to get back, which gave Pluto and Saturn hope. The duo finally succeeded in standing back up before they turned to face each other. There was something off about them that worried the other two Sailors as they watched them carefully. It wasn't much longer till the duo started to approach Galaxia without baring any form of arms against the villain.

"Not dying sounds pretty good right about now," said Uranus.

"It does sound like a tempting offer," said Neptune. "Maybe it would be best if we just switched sides."

"I suppose I'd be willing to go to Hell, if you were by my side," said Uranus.

"The entire galaxy is going to Hell anyways, we might as well go down with it," said Neptune.

Pluto and Saturn gasped in horror as they realized just what they were about to do.

A horrible pain began to clench at their hearts as they began to shout at Uranus and Neptune to not do what they were saying. They were practically begging them not to willing give their Star Seeds up to Galaxia and become his servants. They cried for them to remember the oath they gave to King Ventus during the original Silver Millennium.

They swore to always protect the White Moon Kingdom from evil.

"The White Moon has already fallen," Neptune said, simply.

"It's time for us to swore our allegiance to a greater power," said Uranus, "and that power is Galaxia!"

Sailor Galaxia could only laugh as he rose up from his throne and approached Uranus and Neptune. He applauded them both, announcing just how moved they were by their betrayal and speech. "I am glad that you're both willing to listen to reason," said Galaxia. "Now, I will take your Star Seeds then transform you into my warriors!" He raised his golden bracelets up, firing golden bolts from it.

Pluto and Saturn cried out to Uranus and Neptune not to do this for the last time.

The golden bolts hit Uranus and Neptune in the chest, forcing them to cry out in pain. Their cries were short though as the lotus flower quickly blossomed above their heads with their Star Seeds rising up. Soon after that, their Star Seeds took the form of their Sailor Crystals, which Galaxia took as the first part of the exchanged. His claimed the Uranus Crystal and Neptune Crystal as his own, adding their power to his vast collection of crystals.

Once that was done with, Galaxia snapped his fingers to give Uranus and Neptune their rewards. Golden rays of light began to form from their wrists, bringing the duo from their coma-like state. They opened their eyes as life was returned to them as they marveled at the vast amount of power they were receiving. The planet symbols on their foreheads began to shift, taking form the Nobody insignia that Sailor Galaxia used for his Organization.

"This power is incredible!" said Sailor Uranus.

"This must be only a fraction of Galaxia's vast power!" said Sailor Neptune.

As the light began to die out, Pluto and Saturn watched on in horror. Uranus and Neptune had fully immersed themselves into becoming Galaxia's servants. The golden bracelets on their wrists were the first sign of this, signifying their allegiance to the villain. Uranus and Neptune had fully betrayed the White Moon Kingdom and their Moon Princes at this point, which was simply disgusting for them.

Uranus and Neptune joined Galaxia's side, dropping down to one knee as they basked in his gloriousness. Galaxia's laugh grew stronger as he placed his hand on their heads, running his fingers through their hair. He could already feel their powers coursing through his veins, while they received the fraction of power that Galaxia gave to all of his servants.

"Prove your loyalty to your Lord Galaxia," said Galaxia. "I want you to take the Star Seeds of Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto then give them to me. Prove just how loyal you are to me by taking the lives of your former friends, is that understood?"

"Anything you say, Lord Galaxia," said Uranus.

"We are your humble servants, Lord Galaxia," said Neptune.

Uranus and Neptune slowly made their approach to Pluto and Saturn, not baring even the slightest bit of emotion on their faces. They were truly servants of Galaxia at this point, not even half the people they were before this nightmare began. Galaxia had full control of their hearts, souls, and bodies now that they no longer had the strength to live without him.

Despite this betrayal, Pluto and Saturn weren't going to allow themselves to be so easily defeated. They dug through whatever speck of power they had left in order to stand and defend themselves from these traitors. Pluto summoned his Keyblade, while Saturn summoned his Scythe to fight against their former friends.

The sting of betrayal was fresh, leaving both of them wounded as they prepared to fight their former friends.

Uranus charged after Pluto, while Neptune went after Saturn.

Uranus already showed no mercy to his former companion and mentor. He threw punches after Pluto, while dodging the Keyblade that was being swung at him. Uranus quickly punched Pluto in the arm and snatched the Keyblade away from him to disarm the Master. He proceeded to pummel Pluto a few more times with his fists before knocking him down to the ground.

Neptune dove out of the path of Saturn's Scythe, in order not to be chopped to bits. The pink haired boy was fuming with rage so now he was blinded by it. Neptune took advantage of this weakness as he used his superior agility to dive in for a swift defeat. He jumped away from the Scythe's blade then swung his leg forward to kick Saturn in the face, sending the boy down to the ground.

Pluto and Saturn completely collapsed to the ground, having been so easily defeated by Uranus and Neptune.

Galaxia laughed as he enjoyed the lovely show that was playing before him. He so enjoyed watching friends fight one another to the death, but he always enjoyed when his servants succeeded in the most devastating of commands that he ordered them to fulfill. This was perfect, he would have two more Star Seeds to his total and now he had two servants to do the dirty work for him.

"Uranus and Neptune," said Galaxia, "finish this! Take their Star Seeds now!"

"Yes Lord Galaxia," they said together.

Uranus and Neptune raised their arms up to expose their golden bracelets. Pluto and Saturn looked their former friends in the eyes, waiting for their doom. The two showed no mercy for them as they fired the golden bolts of light from their bracelets at them. Pluto and Saturn closed their eyes as they braced thesemelves for the coming pain.

They both shouted in agony as their Star Seeds appeared before them, taking the form of their Sailor Crystals soon after that. The flowers blossomed above their heads with their radiant Star Seeds glowing for a moment before transforming into their Sailor Crystals. Uranus claimed the Pluto Crystal and Neptune took the Saturn Crystal, which they then quickly brought to Galaxia's throne to give to their Superior.

Sailor Galaxia was filled with joy as he watched just how ruthless and successful his new servants were at accomplishing their assigned tasks. Uranus and Neptune joined their master in his victorious laughter, honored to be able to bring such joy to him. The two Sailors were so corrupted by Galaxia's dark powers that they felt no remorse for the actions that they did and the crimes they committed against their fellow Sailors.

* * *

The White Mage brought them to the elevator that would take them to Galaxia's throne. She unsealed the door and they all began to pile in, which seemed completely impossible. It became a little easier once Eternal Sailor Moon managed to retract his wings, which made the tight fit a little less tight. After that though, the doors closed and the elevator broke through the boundaries of their world and Galaxia's Dark Dimension.

When the elevator opened and took them to the Dark Dimension, Sailor Moon and company were in for a big surprise. As soon as the elevator door opened, they could see the slowly fading bodies of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn before them. Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, and the Keybearer cried out as they quickly ran to their sides with the others chasing after them.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried as he dropped to his knees to hold onto Sailor Pluto. "No, dad! This can't be happening!"

"You can't leave us," the Keybearer said as he joined his brother with Chibi Chibi Moon now in his arms.

"Marley," Super Sailor Moon whispered as he held onto his old friend. "Come on, buddy, you can't go now. I just got back here."

"I'm sorry, Reks," said Saturn. "I guess we won't get to throw that party like I said."

Everyone began to clutter around them, sad to see two more Sailor leaving their circle.

The White Mage cried against Sailor Elysion who was just too spaced out at this point to feel any more pain for anyone. The Lady Keybearer joined the Moon Princes, while the Sailor Quartet had their heads bowed in honor of them. Spira stayed with her Starlights and Key Warrior, watching as everyone else grieved for their friends.

Pluto reached out to Sailor Moon, touching the left orb on the boy's shoulder. A faint ray of light began to take form until the orb was gone and transformed into a piece of armor that was similar to what the Keybearer had on his shoulder. The only difference was that his was bluer with green and red lines around it.

With that done, Pluto shot a beam of light out to the Lady Keybearer. The light touched the sleeves of her uniform and armor began to appear on it as well. It was two, dangling bits that were a mixture of purple and pink that didn't clash with what she was already wearing.

"Keyblade Armor," Pluto whispered. "Keyblade Armor will help you fight Galaxia. It looks like I'm going to be with Ventus and Victor a lot sooner than I thought. Heaven might be a little awkward for me."

"Don't walk into the light," cried Sailor Moon. "Stay with us. We can't fight Galaxia without you."

"We need you, Grandpa Terra," said Super Sailor Moon.

"You won't be alone, boys," said Pluto. "All of will be with you, we will help you fight Galaxia in our own way. But there is something you must know before I go. It's about Galaxia's powers…I don't know how to say this, but he has a connection to Master Xehanort. I don't know how or why, but he has his power. I don't know what this means nor do I know how it helps."

"If you're telling us this then it must be important," cried the Keybearer.

"I knew you'd think so, Roxas," whispered Pluto.

"But why Master Xehanort?" asked Sailor Moon. "How could he still be here if he was destroyed at the end of the Keyblade Wars? Are you trying to say that Sailor Galaxia is his son or reincarnation or something?"

"I don't know, Sora," said Pluto. "All I know is that he has a connection to Master Xehanort and his powers, which makes Galaxia a bigger threat now. Not only can he use the Sailor Crystals, but he has Xehanort's powers."

"He is almost invincible," said Saturn.

"I'm sorry that we can't help you fight any longer," said Pluto. "Goodbye, boys."

The Sons of the Moon gave out a terrible cry as they watched Pluto and Saturn fade away into nothingness like the others before him. With Pluto no longer in his arms, Sailor Moon fell forward with his arms now holding onto his chest as tears flowed freely. Super Sailor Moon was still on his knees as he pretended that he was still holding onto Sailor Saturn. The Keybearer simply cried as he continued to hold the exhausted Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms.

They all grieved for their friends, paying no mind to the villain who sat at his throne. They were all too busy with their grief to remember that the reason they returned to the Dark Dimension was to fight Galaxia. It wasn't until Sailor Moon finally gave up crying did he finally pay attention to Galaxia when he was shocked to see what he saw.

Everyone else was alarmed by this as well, unable to believe they were really seeing this.

Sailor Galaxia sat at his throne as he normally would, but there were two new additions that stood beside him. Uranus and Neptune stood on both sides of Galaxia's throne with the Sailor Crystals of their recently fallen friends in their hands. Galaxia only began to laugh at them all as he saw the terror in their eyes mixed with a feeling of betrayal that would know no limit.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Sailor Galaxia. "Allow me to introduce my newest servants and the killers of your friends, this is Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! In exchange for surrendering their Star Seeds to me, I allowed them to continue living as my servants now. A fitting compromise, don't you think?"

"No!" Sailor Moon cried out. "How could you betray us, Uranus, Neptune? What about Squall and Zexion!"

"They're dead," said Uranus.

"And there is no point in serving a crybaby prince," laughed Neptune.

"You sold out your own princes!" shouted Sailor Star Fighter.

"You're just as terrible as Sailor Galaxia!" said Sailor Star Maker.

"I always knew that you two couldn't be trusted!" said Sailor Star Healer.

Uranus and Neptune simply huffed at the Sailor Starlights as they gave the crystals over to Galaxia. Their Superior took the crystals then proceeded to add them into the vast collection he already gathered. The twinkling starlight was beautiful despite it being in the hands of a madman who was bent on taking control of the entire universe.

What hope did they have left if their own friends betrayed them to side with the villain?

* * *

End...sorry for the cruel update, but things are only going to get even worse!

On the next chapter, with Uranus and Neptune selling their friends out to Galaxia, this sparks a new battle! Friends fight friends as the Sailor Soldiers go to war with Uranus and Neptune, while the Keybearer and Lady Keybearer use their Keyblade Armor to fight Galaxia only to receive a surprise! When the smoke clears, new questions arise as two more friends fall at Galaxia's hands! Find out what happens in **Galaxia's Star Seed!**


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! Haha. Well, if you guys liked the last chapter then this one will only rock your socks even more. :] I hope you guys really like it! And KEEP REVIEWING! It makes it harder to update when you have only a few reviews! It also gets disappointing and uninspiring. So, review! Love you guys! MAH! P.S. I'm thinking of starting a Power Rangers fic, so respond to the poll on my profile if you're interested! P.P.S. Show some love for my other story "Once in a Blue Moon!"

**Galaxia's Star Seed:**

The betrayal of Uranus and Neptune was on everybody's mind as they watched as their former companions stood at their new king's side. Sailor Galaxia continued to lounge at his throne with his new Sailor Soldiers defending him from the protectors of the White Moon. Uranus and Neptune were armed with their Sailor Weapons after handing over the Sailor Crystals of Pluto and Saturn to Galaxia. The villain's powers only grew stronger with the Soldier of Destruction and Soldier of Revolution's powers now in his collection, which in turn only made his servants stronger.

The Sailors struggled to figure out what they were going to do at this point. The Keybearer stood at the front of the pack with the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Starlights with him, while the others stayed back. The Lady Keybearer and White Mage were watching this with horror, Sailor Spira was with Sailor Sol and Key Warrior as they tried to process this, Elysion was still in shock for the loss of his family, and Super Sailor Moon was trying to consol Eternal Sailor Moon who held Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms. They were all a complete mess, whilst Galaxia just sat at his throne with his new servants by his side.

Darkness continued to coil around the villain like a warm coat. It bathed him in power that none of them could ever believe was possible for one being to hold in their body. Galaxia's powers clearly had no limit to them, which would make him an impossible villain to defeat. His power was easily superior to all the other incarnations of evil that they ever faced, which truly did earn him the title, The Superior.

"I can't believe it," Sailor Moon finally mumbled. "This just can't be happening. It all has to be a nightmare…none of this can be real."

Sailor Galaxia could hear the brunet's words, which made him laugh with pity for the boy. If only the little prince could comprehend the horrors he was only beginning to put him through. He rose up from his throne and kept behind his two guards. "You have no place in my reality, Sailor Moon!" said the silver haired foe. "The weak have no place in the kingdom that I'm about to build. Therefore, it is only fitting that you and all of your pathetic followers shall be disposed at the hands of your own companions!"

"Trust me, Galaxia," hissed the Keybearer, "this isn't going to end how you imagined it!" He swung his Oathkeeper and Oblivion around for a moment before fusing them together. The Wayward Wind took form in his hand, which he twirled back in its reverse position. "We will fight you with every last breath and we will defeat you! No longer will any stars have to burn out, we will avenge all the stars that have fallen!"

"There is no point in living in a fantasy, Master Roxas," Galaxia said, speaking the boy's true name. "In fact, I think it's time that I break through this fantasy world that you live in so that you may see the true reality! Uranus and Neptune end their final fantasy and show them what reality really has in store for them."

Galaxia wasted no time in disappearing into nothingness for a moment, while Uranus and Neptune shifted their attention on their former companions.

Everyone began to tense up as they braced themselves for the very worst of what the two Outer Sailors had in mind. Uranus raised his giant Axe-Sword up, while Neptune got his Buster Sword into the air. They crossed their weapons together to create an unstoppable force of torrential rain and wind that just cut through all of the Sailors' defenses.

They were all simply blown away by the raw power that the Outer Sailors wielded now that they were in service to Galaxia. It, effortlessly, pushed the Keybearer, Quartet, and Starlights aside before reaching to strike the others. Everyone was knocked down and beaten down by their attack until all that was left was Sailor Moon. He was the last to fall as he shielded Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, while he was blown away.

Eternal Sailor Moon closed his eyes for a moment, drifting off into his fantasy.

* * *

Sora was lost in the crevasse of his own mind without any hope of finding his way back. He could still feel Chibi Chibi against his chest, the small boy's breath pounding away at him. It was enough to wake Sora up so that he could see the child in his arms and the empty space that they were floating through.

The world he was in was so empty without any bit of light in it. Sora just shivered in the darkness, continuing to protect Chibi Chibi, as he thought about everything that he lost in the Sailor Wars. Everyone that he loved was gone, meaning that he had nothing left to fight to protect. His family, his friends, and his future were all taken away from him by Galaxia, in a matter of moments. The life that he was promised was gone now with their being no hope for him to ever get it back.

"I guess this is our world now, Chibi Chibi," said Sora.

"Our world," whispered Chibi Chibi.

Sora touched the ground with the world of darkness beginning to transform into a field of flowers. He began to spin around with a soft smile growing on his face as he watched as countless butterflies began to fly into the sky. They circled around him and the boy in his arms, lighting up their lives with the faintest of joy.

Light began to break through the darkness and entered this lively world that Sora was in. Sora gasped as he recognized his friends appearing all around him, the friends that he spent another life with.

"You did well for yourself, Sora," said Zexion.

"You didn't cry as much as we thought you would," said Axel.

"I'm glad to see that you managed to grow up a little without us around," said Squall.

"It's a miracle that you survived without us!" said Demyx.

"Sorry for deceiving you, little one," said Lexaeus.

"But it was the only way we could defeat Galaxia," said Cloud.

"We hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us," said Terra.

"Because we couldn't have been able to defeat Galaxia if you didn't believe you lost us," said Marluxia.

Sora began to smile as he listened to his friends' words, knowing that he could believe in the words that they said to him. He was able to believe that what they were saying was true because it was the only thing that made sense to him. None of this made any sense to him if it wasn't so. He couldn't process all the pain and loss.

"You stayed strong for me."

When he turned around, Sora found himself facing Riku. The smile on his face reminded him of the very future that they were promised and the life they would share. Tears began to swell up in Sora's eyes as he walked over to Riku so that he could wrap his arms around him. Riku held the brunet as close as he could without crushing the small child in his arms.

"I'm amazed that you didn't fall apart into a pile of goo!"

A younger version of Reks appeared beside them, wearing the sailor uniform he had on as a kid. The blue uniform looked adorable on him as he approached them and began to hug Riku's leg. It was just like the old times for Sora, all the fond memories of their past began to warm his heart as he found himself surrounded by everyone he loved. The sense of hope that he had in his heart only grew stronger as he truly believed that Galaxia was defeated and the Sailor Wars were over.

"But they will never be over."

The world resounded to this by becoming blanketed in darkness, once more. His friends began to fade away one by one until there was nothing left for them to hold onto. Sora was alone in the dark space with Sailor Galaxia standing at his side, his gloved hand touching his fragile face. "So long as you live, there will never be peace. Only when you perish can there be tranquility in the universe."

Galaxia's painful words seemed to reach out to Sora, making him believe that his was all true.

Sora had to fight it though, he couldn't believe in what Galaxia was saying to be true.

If he was going to survive then he needed to break through that darkness and walk back into the light.

* * *

The dream came to a crashing halt as Eternal Sailor Moon finally woke up from the damage landscape that was all around him. He continued to hold Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms no longer lurking in the Dark Dimension. Somehow, Uranus and Neptune's attack blasted them from Galaxia's throne so that they were now at a destroyed studio at Galaxy TV. The change in scenery came as a surprise for Sailor Moon as he stood up, but what was more surprising was the lack of Galaxia's presence.

Sailor Moon slowly began to walk around as he continued to hold onto the infant Sailor. It was difficult for him to process everything that happened in such a few, short hours, but he needed to remember that this was his reality now. All these horrible atrocities were part of this nightmare that was brought on by Galaxia. The constant battles and heart-wrenching sacrifices were all part of his life now; they had been since he became Sailor Moon seven years ago.

"I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, Chibi Chibi Moon," said the brunet.

"Kansas," whispered Chibi Chibi Moon.

A blast of energy rippled across from them, blowing their hair and clothes wildly. Sailor Moon continued to protect the child before seeing that two figures were now standing around them. He looked to see Uranus and Neptune were armed with their Sailors Weapons with a vengeful look on their face that made his knees weak. Chibi Chibi Moon tugged on his uniform, softly crying as Sailor Moon looked upon the faces of his former companions.

Uranus and Neptune continued to circle around the boy like hungry lions. He was their prey; he was the lonely gazelle that was helpless to them. They would easily crush him like the pathetic bug that he was; nothing would stop them from following through with the Superior's orders.

"You won't get away from us this time, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Uranus.

"You won't beat us like you did the last time, Moon Prince," said Sailor Neptune.

The last time that Sailor Moon actually went up against the Outer Sailors was years ago. It was after the fall of the Infinity Academy and the destruction of the Sovereign of Silence. They didn't believe him to be strong enough, to be worthy of holding the crown. They decided that they needed to "relieve" Sailor Moon of his royal duties if he proved to be unable to defeat them. He managed to win though when he transformed into Prince Ventus, becoming the Messiah of Peace that held the power to lead the Cosmos to a new age.

Sailor Moon knew that he wouldn't get as lucky as he did last time. He barely won that fight and that's when their powers were more or less equal to each other. Now that they had Galaxia's power flowing through their veins, the balance was too screwed up for him to survive it. Any confrontation between them would only lead to his downfall, especially now that he was so easily shattered by their betrayal.

Uranus and Neptune slowly made their approach to him, ready to kill and extract his Star Seed for their Lord Galaxia.

But as they got closer, ferocious blasts of fire and ice rocketed passed them. Uranus and Neptune jumped back just as the Keybearer and Lady Keybearer appeared to put themselves between them. Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon were relieved to see them, but were even happier to see the others coming in from various points in the studio. Sailor Sol and Spira rushed in together with the Key Warrior following after him, the Starlights came in through another end, the Quartet came rushing in with Super Sailor Moon, and Sailor Elysion was the last to arrive as he made his way down the stairs. They all began to circle around Sailor Moon, putting themselves up like human shields for the prince that they believed in with all their heart and soul.

Uranus swung Skysplitter forward before rotating it back towards him. He had it behind his back as he stared at the crowd of Sailors that were all around him. "More pests," said Uranus. "Everyone just wants to dine with us in Hell!"

Neptune stabbed the ground with his Fusion Sword as he looked upon them all. "Well, we mustn't let them wait much longer," said Neptune. "Shall we dance?"

Sailor Star Healer interfered by swinging her daggers around. She twirled them around in her hand before crossing them over one another as she bent her knees a little. "Only if you have your dancing shoes on!" shouted Star Healer.

Sailor Star Maker drove her sword upward and held it above her upper torso. She got near Star Healer, while locking eyes with the Outer Sailors. "And if you can keep up with our beat!" shouted Star Maker.

Sailor Star Fighter crouched between them as she armed herself with her twin pistols. She aimed them at the Sailors, just itching the pull the trigger on the traitors. "We'd love to show you our moves then!" shouted Star Fighter.

The Outer Sailors smirked as they slowly made their way towards the Starlights. The young women were ready to spring into action as they geared up to fight the Outer Sailors. As the two parties were about to intercept with each other, the Sailor Quartet decided to get in the way, but not as it would be expected. The Quartet armed themselves with their weapons and turned their attention to the Outer Sailors.

"You won't wreck our future for your betrayal!" said Sailor Ceres. The dark haired Sailor had her doll in her arm, turning slightly to the side. Her braids fell over her shoulder as she tilted her head up to look as menacing as possible.

"We will punish you in the name of honor!" said Sailor Vesta. The sandy headed youth swung his spear around before bringing it above his head, ready to launch it at his foes. He kept a steady stance as he leaned in closer towards Ceres.

"The destruction of what we hold dear won't happen!" said Sailor Juno. The platinum headed woman waved her sword up before striking the ground with it. She stood on Ceres's opposite shoulder, leaning close towards her leader.

"And we won't show you any mercy for your crimes!" said Sailor Pallas. The red headed man just twirled his electro-rod around for a moment. He got closer towards Vesta, while holding his weapon off to the side.

Sailor Spira ran a hand through her hair before making her approach to her Starlights. She brought her hand together then slowly pulled them apart as a fiery band of energy appeared alongside it. In her hands came a blue staff with phoenix-like wings at the top of her weapon. She slowly began to twirl it around before pointing it at Uranus and Neptune.

"The worst sin that one can commit is to betray those they claim to love and protect," spoke Sailor Spira. "It is our duty to punish evil doers like you! In the name of Planet Power, I will defeat you both before defeating your Lord Galaxia!"

"Well, things have certainly got a lot more interesting," mocked Neptune.

"Very much so, I think we've been challenge," said Uranus.

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer then."

Uranus and Neptune rushed into the group of Sailors that were ready to face off with them. The Starlights and Spira charged after Uranus, engaging the large and very muscular Sailor in battle. The Sailor Quartet decided that Neptune would be their target, since they felt that their chances of overpowering him were slightly to their advantage.

The studio was filled with chaos as the Sailors went into battle against each other.

The Starlights managed to gang up on Uranus enough to send him flying across the room before breaking down the wall to land into the next studio. It was safe to say that pissed Uranus off and sparked him going into a frenzy as he tried to chop them into bits. Star Fighter would fire a few rounds to distract him, while Spira would launch a series of fireballs after him. Once Uranus was busy enough, defending himself from the frontal assault, Star Maker and Star Healer snuck up from behind to get him.

As for Neptune, the Quartet had them on the ropes rather easily. Pallas and Ceres used their electrical spells to shock the Sailors so that Vesta and Juno could pummel him with their close range attacks. It was a similar strategy that the Starlights and Spira used against Uranus, but it was something that would be highly effective against the Outer Sailors. There was no point in taking any unnecessary risks when fighting these two, powerful Sailor Soldiers.

But while this madness took control, Key Warrior was about to foolishly race off to join in the battle. However, the Keybearer held him back and explained that they had a bigger fish to fry. He showed off the condition that the others were in, none of them in any shape to put up a real fight. Eternal Sailor Moon was in shock from the betrayal so Super Sailor Moon was trying to snap him out of it, Sailor Sol was recovering from his last battle, and Sailor Elysion was still in total shock from losing his family. None of them were in any condition to fight, but they still had to deal with Sailor Galaxia, who was high above them on the next floor.

"I want you to join us," said the Keybearer. "We're going to fight Galaxia, hopefully, we can actually kick this bastard's ass!"

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" asked Key Warrior. "I would've been up there already."

"You're a little hasty, cowboy," laughed the White Mage. "We wouldn't want you to pull something."

"That's pretty gross, sis," said the Lady Keybearer. "Let's just focus on taking Galaxia down before it's too late."

Their group was all in agreement as they looked up to the nexus of energy above them. The space to the Dark Dimension was still open since Uranus and Neptune blasted them out of it. So the Keyblade Wielders and Sorceress charged into the warp to fight Galaxia, who was no doubt waiting for the show to resume in his home. The four of them prayed though as they ran that they would be able to do a better job at fighting Galaxia then the others.

It would be a longshot though as they were left with little to no hope for survival.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon continued to cradle Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms, while watching the madness in front of him. It was all simply terrible in the way that he saw things. None of this should be happening. He was remotely prepared for sacrifices and lost, but he couldn't stand seeing his friends fighting against each other. They were all supposed to be working together in order to overcome their enemy, not side with the enemy so that they'd end up fighting their own friends.

He still couldn't comprehend why Uranus and Neptune would betray them in such a manner. After everything they've been through since they joined the team, after all the blood and tears that they shed together. The bond that they had was supposed to be unbreakable because of the loyalty that Uranus and Neptune had to him, to the Moon Kingdom. It all went to Hell though. He couldn't understand why all of this was happening, why were things turning out so horrible for them?

"The natural order is being disturbed by all of this Chaos Power," whispered Super Sailor Moon. "I've seen it before, in the future. These shadow monsters used Chaos Power to fight through our abilities and try to destroy our home."

"Great," the brunet whispered, "more fighting. Is that all I have to look forward to in my future, fighting? It seems like that's all I do. I just fight, fight, and fight some more until I finally just die. What's the point in living such a violent life? None of this…none of this can be happening to us! It's just not fair!"

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon looked up at the elder brunet with a look of pity in his eyes.

Super Sailor Moon wrapped his arms over Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulders though, resting his head against him. He bit down on his lip and took in the sight that was playing before them. "You're right, it's not right that any of this is happening. It's not fair and it's completely horrible, but you know something, father? You and dad always taught me that life isn't always fair and that sometimes terrible things happen to good people."

He felt his father tense up while saying this, realizing that he was going to lose him soon. He needed to make his point soon before there was no hope for the future leader of the Cosmos. "But you also taught me that if you work at it, you can change the world into a better one."

He simply left it at that just as Neptune released a tidal wave after the Quartet.

Not even gallons of water would be enough to stop the Quartet once they were ready to fight. Each one got back up and ran after Neptune to deal with the blond traitor. Vesta and Pallas managed to tackle him down just in time for Juno to crush a lung. Ceres got into the mix, launching powerful blasts of magic after him. A colorful explosion went off, leaving the Quartet believing that they won until Neptune rose up with blood on his body. He looked severally pissed off as he released another wave of water to drown the Quartet.

Uranus was in trouble as he faced off with the Starlights. The room they were now in was a lot roomier then the old studio, making his devastating attacks weaker since he was a close-range fighter. This gave the ladies the upper hand as they striked from every corner of the room. Star Fighter got some good shots in after transforming into a Gun Mage, shooting him in the shoulders and legs to leave him wounded. Star Healer was quick and agile enough to slice his arm with her daggers. Star Maker managed to repeat the same task to damage his other arm. That left Sailor Spira to deliver the fatal blow with the sweep of her staff. A towering wave of fire began to rush after him, leaving him burned for a minute before he got angry enough to release a devastating mixture of an earthquake and tornado.

The Outer Sailors quickly recovered from the blow, using the powers bestowed upon them by Galaxia to heal.

Elysion and Sol watched the battle from the sidelines, both repulsed by the way that everything was proceeding. For Elysion, all this mostly had to deal with the loss of his family, of the ones he held dear to his heart. He was supposed to be fighting for them so that he could give them a better world to live in. Now though, there wasn't a world to go back to.

And for Sol, he was fighting to save his love that fell into the deepest pit of darkness. He wasn't sure if there was a way to truly save Xemnas at this point, but maybe there was still a chance to offer the man's soul some form of salvation. He just needed to believe that the small, sliver of good inside Xemnas was strong enough to fight against Galaxia.

Things just never felt as meaningless as the battle worsened.

* * *

Sailor Galaxia watched as more flies began to flutter into his trap, but these were insignificant insects that he wanted nothing to do with. The broken entrance to his realm was nearly sealed when the Keyblade Wielders and Sorceress decided to come to his domain. The four warriors looked upon their enemy with anger and disgust present on their faces. They wanted nothing more to bring Galaxia down themselves.

The Keybearer and Lady Keybearer stood at the front of their pack, ready to use the Keyblade Armor that Terra gave them. Key Warrior had his own Armor ready to go as he geared up to use it, while the White Mage gathered her magical prowess to fight the Sailor. All of them were ready to fight Galaxia at this point, but the question was would they survive an encounter with him.

It didn't take long for Galaxia to decide to stand from his throne to face them. He slowly made his way down the steps, while his body radiated with dark power. "So you're the fools who want to die at my hands next?" asked Galaxia. "Do you really think that you stand a chance against me when all your friends fell at my hands and two of them even betrayed you?"

"Because that's what our hearts tell us what's right!" shouted the Keybearer.

"Well your hearts will only lead to your death," laughed Galaxia. "It's such a shame that I have no use for the Star Seeds of Keyblade Wielders and a Sorceress."

"Then that means we have nothing to lose!" said the Lady Keybearer.

"We don't have to worry about defending our lives!" shouted the White Mage.

"And we can just focus on sending your ass straight to Hell!" said Key Warrior.

The Keybearer, Lady Keybearer, and Key Warrior joined their Keyblades together to fire golden bands of light from the tip of the Keyblades. The golden light attacked Galaxia's throne and began to blow it into pieces so that Galaxia was forced to flee. He warped out from their sight so he could strike them from behind, but the White Mage was ready to counter him. The young Sorceress had an enchanting trap on the ground where Galaxia would appear on, which would cause crimson vines to wrap around his figure.

Her trap quickly sprang itself on Galaxia, wounding around his body. Galaxia was suspended into the air for a moment as the White Mage's magick began to attack his body. The Superior began to roar with fury before he quickly ripped the magical bands off his body and grew very annoyed with these pests.

Red beams of energy began to rocket after them once Galaxia finished breaking free. They all began to run out of the way from Galaxia's attack, while the villain began to levitate into the air and watched them run. The Keyblade Wielders and Sorceress ran from the storm of energy beams that exploded all around them at once. It made it very difficult for them to escape, while they fought to keep themselves from getting blown up in the process.

Sailor Galaxia gathered more of these energy beams then began to launch them at their fleeing forms. The Keybearer and Key Warrior would try to reflect Galaxia's attacks back at him, but that only grew increasingly difficult from the intensity of the attack. The Lady Keybearer and White Mage just made sure to agility to move out of the way before they got blown to bits. It took forever for Galaxia's attack to come to an end, but they got lucky enough to make it out of it alive.

"It looks like you're quicker then I gave you credit for," said Galaxia, "but it won't be enough to save your lives!"

"Then I guess we're going to have to kick it up a notch!" shouted the Keybearer. "Keyblade Armor Activate!"

"Keyblade Armor Activate!" shouted the Lady Keybearer.

"Keyblade Armor Activate!" shouted the Key Warrior.

The Keybearer smacked the piece of armor on his shoulder, causing bolts of green light to flicker out. The Lady Keybearer taped on the armor on her elbow so that bolts of purple light would flicker out. The Key Warrior punched the armor on his shoulder that way bolts of crimson light would flicker out. Energy began to wrap around their beings, blinding Galaxia and the White Mage as their Keyblade Armor appeared on them.

As the light faded from view, Galaxia and the White Mage could finally see.

The Keyblade Armor was vastly similar to the Armor worn by the Keyblade Wielders of the past. The Keybearer wore Armor that looked like his father's, Ventus, Armor except it was dominantly green. The Lady Keybearer's Armor looked more like Aqua's Armor, but it was colored purple. And for the Key Warrior, his Armor looked like Terra's Armor, except it had more crimson on it.

Bolts of lightning slowly crackled over their Armor figures as they looked at Galaxia through their helmets' visors. The trio stood like sentinels for a moment with their Keyblades held tightly in their grip. The White Mage looked at her armored companions, amazed by how much stronger they seemed now. She believed that it would be enough to give them an edge in their fight against Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia simply huffed at them as his Ethereal Swords began to form. He launched himself after the Keyblade Wielders, swinging his swords after them. The Keybearer blocked Galaxia's attack with ease now, giving Lady Keybearer and Key Warrior the opportunity to sneak around back. Their Armor didn't hinder their movement at all as the duo slashed at Galaxia's back, breaking through the armor he had.

A slight groan escaped from his lips as he quickly warped away from sight. He reappeared above them with his armor still broken by their attack.

The Keyblade Wielders began to surround the White Mage, amazing her even more with the presence of their armored figures. She brushed her hand over the Keybearer's chest and felt the ancient energy that forged it in the first place. "Your Armor is amazing," she said, softly. "I never felt so magic before. This just has to be a fraction of the Keyblade's true power if it could create something so powerful!"

"It defiantly kicks ass," laughed the Key Warrior.

"Let's keep going!" said Lady Keybearer.

They all began to rush after Galaxia again, blasting him with everything they had at once. The Keybearer launched a Triple Firaga, while the Lady Keybearer released a Triple Blizzaga spell that rocketed the villain's world. An explosion of fire and ice began to quake around Galaxia, making it difficult for him to stand in the midst of it all. Taking advantage of this, the Key Warrior fired a Lightning Ray after the foe, dragging him down with a blast of electrical energy.

The White Mage started to run after the chaos that the Keyblade Wielders created to take a bite out of Galaxia, herself! A pair of angelic wings grew from her back as she taped into her full potential as a Sorceress. She brought her hands together for a moment, creating bolts of elemental energy before throwing her magic at him. The different elements began to attack him, adding to the carnage brought on by the others.

A single explosion went off, leaving them all to wonder if Galaxia was still standing.

So they waited until the smoke cleared to see what just happened. They all began to make a slow approach to where Galaxia was last seen when they saw his body kneeling on the ground. Galaxia's head hung low with his arms off to the side and scratches all over his body. They truly believed that they managed to overpower him, but they continued to take cautious steps towards him. Once they were close enough, the Keyblade Wielders prepared to end the fight when Galaxia sprang back up to his feet.

"I won't be defeated so easily!" roared Sailor Galaxia. "You cannot defeat me! Keyblade Armor Activate!"

When the words escaped his mouth, they were all left in shock. Galaxia hit his chest plate, causing bolts of gray light to flicker out and wrap around his body. Dark energy began to encompass his body, while the others were left looking at the impossible. Galaxia's body was consumed with energy as his Keyblade Armor took form on his body, which just wasn't right.

It was impossible for Galaxia to use Keyblade Armor because he wasn't a Keyblade Wielder. Ansem told them so before that Galaxia was never chosen to wield a Keyblade, but he did say that he had potential. He was never chosen though and he still did not fight with a Keyblade, which meant that this was impossible. Unless this had something to do with what Terra mentioned before he died. He did say that Galaxia was somehow connected to Master Xehanort, so it could be possible that Galaxia was somehow using the decease Master's powers.

But it was still impossible!

The dark light began to fade away as Galaxia appeared before them, wearing his own Keyblade Armor. He wore bulky, gray Armor that completely covered his entire body. There were silver, Nobody symbols on his head that looked slightly like a crown. He had a piece of fur on his right shoulder with purple cape draped over his arm.

Sailor Galaxia began to make his slow approach towards the Keyblade Wielders and Sorceress, laughing through his bulky Armor. He still didn't brandish any Keyblade-like weapon, which only made them all the more certain that this was fake Keyblade Armor. They still weren't stupid enough to rush after him now that the playing field looked to be in favor for Galaxia.

"What do you think of my new look?" asked Galaxia. "Does it frighten you pathetic cretins?"

"Only a little," confessed the Lady Keybearer.

Galaxia started to laugh again, thanking the young Master for her honesty. He raised his armored arms up to create a stream of darkness above him. It circled around him and slowly began to create a flickering bomb. That was not a good sign for them as they began to scatter about, gearing up to strike Galaxia before it was too late.

That didn't matter though since the Superior wanted them all to die. He released the bomb above his head into four separate parts that hovered around him. He snapped his fingers to release the bombs so that they would chase after his fleeing foes. A smile crept on his face, which was covered by the helmet that he wore.

His foes continued to run from him, but it wouldn't be enough to avoid this attack. The bombs of darkness exploded before they even touched their fleeing figures. The energy that erupted from the bombs left them all crippled and tore through their beings as they were tossed through the vast space. The White Mage's uniform was terribly torn apart as she crashed to the ground with the Keyblade Wielders next to fall. Their Armor completely shattered and their individual uniforms were torn up a little with their Keyblades disappearing into the light.

Each of them collapsed to the ground, while Galaxia laughed at their fallen forms as his Armor began to disappear.

* * *

The studio was a complete mess as the fight against Uranus and Neptune continued. While the battle with Galaxia ended in the Dark Dimension, the other Sailors were facing a great amount of difficulty as they tried to defeat the Outer Sailors. It seemed that the two Sailors would easily be defeated by the overwhelming amount of numbers, but that seemed to only be a ruse. As the Quartet and Starlights thought they were going to bring an end to the fighting, Uranus and Neptune delivered a shocking surprise.

Gathering the power from their golden bracelets, Uranus and Neptune were able to release powered-up versions of their attacks. Uranus used his Ayer's Rock against the Starlights, while Neptune used his Omnislash against the Quartet. The giant earthquake that Uranus released came with a fierce tornado that completely tore the studio apart in a matter of seconds. The Starlights were easily overwhelmed by this attack with the fierce gale blew them over to the quartet. Even Sailor Moon and the others were forcefully blown towards the others, while Neptune prepared to strike. The blond released his seven swords with them all gathering around the Sailors, creating a giant tsunami that destroyed whatever was left of the studio, while breaking the roof of the building as it threw the Sailors up there.

Sailor Moon and the other Sailors landed on the roof with an awful crash. The wind and water escaped to the ether like it never existed just as Uranus and Neptune ascended towards the top as well. The duo appeared on a broken, a/c unit, while the other Sailors lay scattered about with countless injuries leaving them unable to do much.

The Quartet and Starlights suffered the most since they had fought against the traitorous Sailors for so long. Their energy was down to the minimum to just live, while Sailor Moon and the others were the only ones left with any strength at all. Super Sailor Moon was infuriated by all of this so he tried to stand up, but was left struggling thanks to the tsunami that weakened his body. Sailor Sol and Sailor Elysion tried to stand as well, but their water-logged bodies suffered the same as Super Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon continued to protect Chibi Chibi Moon in his arms though. The brunet looked over towards the a/c unit where Uranus and Neptune stood with blood coming down his lip. "Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon shouted at them. "How could you do this to us? We're your friends!"

"We are not your friends anymore," said Uranus.

"We are Sailor Galaxia's warriors!" said Neptune.

Sailor Moon was left broken hearted once more as he heard this. He closed his eyes with tears slowly coming down them as he saw just how destroyed his circle had become. Most of his friends and everyone he loved were dead now, and his own friends sold him out to the enemy. This was a horrible reality that he didn't want any part of. He truly did not even want to be here in this world that Galaxia tore apart with his villainous hands.

Uranus and Neptune continued to stand their ground on the unit, while lightning flashed across the sky. A dark laugh filled the air as a Corridor of Darkness appeared on the section above the Outer Sailors. Four bodies were thrown out from it, landing not too far from Sailor Moon and the others. The remaining Sailors looked at the beaten bodies of their Keyblade wielding companions and the White Mage. The four of them looked horribly beaten, covered from head to toe with bruises and cuts on their flesh.

The final figure emerged from the closing corridor, which turned out to be Galaxia, himself. The Superior walked silently towards the railing as he looked down at his defeated enemies. A smile began to creep up his face as he saw just how well that Uranus and Neptune performed for him. He then looked over to the city to see just how far his campaign for galactic domination was going.

Tokyo was in ruins at this point. Not a single soul was alive besides them. Many of the buildings were slowly crumbling apart, creating clouds of dust in the process. The Nobodies and Phages were roaming the streets, searching to crush any signs of life. There was no doubt in Galaxia's mind that the rest of the world looked exactly like this.

"Welcome to my reality, Sailor Soldiers!" laughed Galaxia. "I have reduced this rural planet into a lifeless wasteland! I have killed all of its denizens, I have slaughtered your Sailor friends, and I have turned your own friends against you! There is no point in defying me any longer! Relinquish your Star Seeds to me that way I may ascend to my rightful place as King of the Milky Way Galaxy!"

"You cannot defeat our Golden King!" said Uranus.

"Long live, King Galaxia!" said Neptune.

The two Outer Sailors joined Galaxia in his villainous laugh. The Sailors watched on in horror of just how far they've all fallen into this helpless state. The world that they swore to protect was left in a pile of rubble without any hope of saving it as the bloody sky was illuminated by flashes of dark lightning. Sailor Galaxia had truly won the Sailor Wars and there was nothing more that they could do to defy him.

They were truly better off just giving up at this point.

What did they have left to fight for?

Sailor Galaxia stopped laughing long enough to look down at the whimpering Sailor Moon. He kept a smile on his face though, happy to see the Moon Prince in his state of suffering. "Your kingdom has fallen, Sailor Moon," said the Superior. "I have taken the lives of your friends and the man you love. There is nothing left for you to fight for so you finally show your true colors as a pathetic runt! Allow me to end your suffering. Uranus and Neptune, I command you to take Sailor Moon's Star Seed!"

Uranus and Neptune simply nodded their heads as they began to follow Galaxia's orders. The other Sailors watched in horror as they struggled to move to possibly to stop this. They were too defeated to move though and Eternal Sailor Moon was paralyzed by fear to move as Uranus and Neptune raised the golden bracelets. Golden orbs of light began to form from the gem on their bracelets, slowly getting ready to extract his Star Seed.

However, before it could be done, Uranus and Neptune spun back around to face Galaxia. The orbs were still formed on their bracelets and they launched them at the villainous Sailor. Galaxia's eyes lit up with shock as Uranus and Neptune began to smile as their attacks hit him in the chest. A painful roar escaped his throat as a golden pillar of light ascended to the sky where Galaxia once stood.

"You are truly a fool for believing that we would betray our prince!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"We've only been working for you so that we can put an end to your life with your own power!" shouted Sailor Neptune.

The other Sailors were simply amazed to see what Uranus and Neptune just did. Their minds were completely boggled though as they tried to figure out what just happened. They couldn't believe that they truly attacked Galaxia, extracting his Star Seed instead of Sailor Moon's.

The pillar of light faded away with Galaxia's body floating freely. His eyes were shut tight as a lotus flower began to blossom above his head. The petals slowly began to unfold with the promise of a Star Seed taking form, but they were all in for a surprise.

When the lotus flower blossomed there was no sign of a Star Seed.

Sailor Galaxia had no Star Seed!

The lotus flower disappeared from sight as Sailor Galaxia began to laugh at them. A deep chuckle escaped his throat as he returned to the ground, snapping his head back so he could face his own traitors. "And you are foolish for believing that trick would work against me," said Galaxia. "I gave my Star Seed up long ago to obtain this Chaos Power! Now, allow me to demonstrate how I deal with my traitors!" He began to raise his hands up with the golden bracelets on his wrists radiating with a dark glow. Darkness began to swirl around Galaxia as he snapped his fingers to shatter their bracelets.

The bracelets that Uranus and Neptune wore that sustained their lives began to shatter. The bracelets crumbled apart into nothing, leaving the two Outer Sailors with but a few moments left to live. Neptune collapsed to his knees, while Uranus's muscles began to wobble as he struggled to stand. Both of them held their heads in defeat though, unable to do any more.

Sailor Galaxia looked at the defeated Sailors, laughing at them a little bit. "I am amazed at you two though. No one has been able to defy me in such a manner that you did. Everyone who wore my bracelets was completely under my control, but you were able to attack me, which is remarkable," he told them. "It appears I couldn't destroy the foolish loyalty that you have for this Moon Prince. I suppose that I'll just have to stick with the direct approach and just kill you all."

Galaxia turned away from them at this point, allowing Uranus and Neptune to suffer as they slowly began to die.

Uranus dropped down to his knees at this point. His dying body could no longer support the weight of his muscles and bones at this point. "We failed horribly," whispered Uranus. "We fought and killed our own friends, for what?"

Neptune dropped down to the ground, his face touching the ice cold metal. It was a reminder of the horrible acts that they committed against those that they loved. "Our only chance at defeating Galaxia is gone," said Neptune. "We ripped our own souls apart for nothing. Damnation is the only thing that you and I have to look forward to now."

"There is a special place in Hell reserved for traitors like us," said Uranus. A soft smirk began to form on his face before he fell onto the unit as well. He had his head turned towards Neptune though; looking at his partner for what would be the last time. "Hell shouldn't be so bad though, at least I'm going down with you."

"At least that's something to look forward too," Neptune said as a tear ran down his cheek. He stretched his fading arm out as far as he could; barely managing to touch Uranus's fading hand. "We had a good run at least." He held onto Uranus's hand for dear life, which he no longer hand. Once more, Neptune was the first to die as he completely faded away into oblivion.

Uranus frowned, seeing that he was all alone once more. He figured that dying the second time around would be easier, but it just hurt even more. As he fought to keep living, he turned over towards the friends that he betrayed in order to fail Galaxia. He looked at the tears that ran down the face of his prince and the look of confusion mixed with sorrow on the others.

"Sailor Starlights," Uranus said, weakly, "I know that we never got along and that we hate each other, but there is something that I must ask you to do."

"Why should we listen to you!" said Sailor Star Healer.

Star Maker got in the way though, holding her companion back. Star Fighter told her that this wasn't the time for them to ignore a dying man's last request. Sailor Spira was impressed by how far her team had matured with her away as she told Uranus that she would listen.

"Both of our princes no longer have their guardians," said Uranus. "The Inner Sailors swore to protect Sailor Moon, while myself and the other Outer Sailors swore to protect the Keybearer. We are all gone now, so I ask that you protect our princes…help them defeat Galaxia. And Sailor Moon…I'm truly sorry for breaking your heart…I never wanted to hurt you, my prince."

"I didn't want to believe that you betrayed us," said Eternal Sailor Moon as he cried for his friend. "I'm just glad to see that it wasn't true in the end…you gave me hope."

Uranus began to smirk, saying that he didn't deserve his prince's forgiveness. His eyes grew too heavy to keep open so he closed them and gave into oblivion. His body completely faded away into nothing, leaving behind not a single trace of the Outer Sailor.

The Outer Sailors were no more…their friends were gone.

Sailor Moon continued to weep for them, while his unconscious friends slowly began to rise up.

However, Galaxia was already on the move. He didn't want to give the Sailors any more time to grieve so he shouted at them to catch their attention. "Uranus and Neptune will not be the last to fall," he shouted at all of them. "The rest of you shall perish as well! I will bring about the end to your existence!"

Galaxia raised his hands up above his head with a mass of dark energy forming between them. His enemies began to stir as they tried to stand, while the dark mass only grew larger. He gathered the energy so that it would wrap around his body that way he could destroy them all. "Galactica Super String!" shouted Galaxia. The dark energy began to explode from his body, creating a devastating blast of energy. They had no time to prepare for the impact as the entire building was torn apart by his attack, blasting them all into oblivion.

Before they could perish though, an orb of light began to wrap around their small group that protected them from the full power of the attack as the rubble began to form around them.

* * *

There was almost nothing left of Tokyo that was still standing. Everything was in ruins; the entire planet became a giant ruin for Galaxia to have his way with. The blue planet was left in complete ruins by the assault brought onto it by the fallen Sailor Soldier.

All that remained was small group of Sailor Soldiers who were dying out quickly.

Sailor Galaxia descended down to the ruins of the city, leaving nothing behind of Galaxy TV. He easily took down most of the city with that attack as well. He forgot how powerful his ultimate attack was, deciding that it would be best to save it for when he was going to destroy Sailor Moon and this planet. The laugh that escaped the man was truly terrifying as the remaining Sailors hid in the rubble.

Before his attack could destroy them, Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon released a protective aura that saved them all from certain doom. They were amazed to see what this small child could do, wondering just who he was as his began to drift off to sleep. Eternal Sailor Moon placed the child down on a soft patch of ground as he turned to face what was left of his friends.

"What are we going to do?" asked the White Mage. "Galaxia is way too strong for us. We can't fight him without a plan."

"Well we're not going to give up yet," said Sailor Star Fighter.

"She's right," said Sailor Vesta. "This is the last round. We aren't getting any overtime after this so we might as well go down fighting."

"At least then we can make the rest of our lives a living hell for him," said Key Warrior.

Eternal Sailor Moon listened to his friends, not hearing anyone of them talking about just surrendering to him. They were all determined enough to fight Galaxia with every fiber of their beings. They wanted to avenge all of their friends and the stars that had perished at the hands of this monster. They were all willing and ready to follow Sailor Moon to the very end with even the slightest of hope at defeating Galaxia.

It was enough to give Sailor Moon the strength needed to stand up against Galaxia. He could feel his heart fluttering with power as he found support in the arms of all his friends. He decided that now would be the time that he showed Galaxia what happens when you piss him off. He would fight Galaxia as a Sailor Soldier, a Moon Prince, a Keyblade Master, and as a citizen of the Earth.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" laughed Galaxia. "There is no point in hiding from me any longer. I'll destroy you all soon enough."

"We're not hiding!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Surprising everyone, Eternal Sailor Moon ran out from their hiding space to hunt Galaxia down. He didn't have to go far though since the villain was standing only a few yards away. Sailor Moon stopped not too far away from Galaxia, but not too far from his friends either. The Lunar Kingdom and Eternal Tiare began to take form in his hands, which he clenched onto tightly. His blue eyes never looked so angry as he looked upon the face of Sailor Galaxia.

"I'm not going to hide from you anymore," said Sailor Moon. "I won't run the other way and I won't let anyone else fight my battles for me! I am Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Galaxia could only laugh at the Sailor's futile attempts to be even remotely intimidating. He simply shrugged it off as he touched the chest plate that was over his vest. His Keyblade Armor began to take form without him having to say a single word. The gray Armor began to cover his body as his Ethereal Blades started to rise from the metal gauntlets.

Armored Galaxia turned slightly to the side, waiting for Sailor Moon to make his move.

Not wanting to be outdone by the bastard, Sailor Moon looked at the piece of Armor on his left arm. He touched it with his closed fist to feel the coolness of it before looking over at Armored Galaxia. "This is for everyone that you've ever hurt!" shouted the brunet. "Keyblade Armor Activate!" He punched the armor with his closed fist again, this time flickers of light began to spark from it.

Silver sparks started to wrap around his body as his Armor took form. His Keyblade Armor began to form on his body, encasing him in the protective steel. The Keyblade Armor looked exactly like the Keybearer and King Ventus's Armored forms. Sailor Moon kept his eyes shut as he felt this new power beginning to give him the strength he needed to fight Galaxia. This new power was what he needed to defeat his enemy.

As lightning flashed across the sky and his Armored body, Eternal Sailor Moon rushed off into battle as the light slowly began to fade from his Armor.

The two powers collided as the Warrior of Chaos and the Warrior of Cosmos went to battle.

* * *

END!

The next chapter marks the end of Sailor Galaxia! Sailor Moon goes on the offensive, using every trick in the book to defeat the fallen Sailor, but will that be enough to defeat him? And will a gift from old friends be enough to help Reks turn the tide of the battle? And what about the Starlights, how will they fair as they assume protection of Sailor Moon and the Keybearer! And just what power does Chibi Chibi have and will it be enough to save them from certain destruction? But the most important question is just who is the face behind Sailor Galaxia? All of these questions and more will be answered in **Sword of Sealing, True Evil!**


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: You know, you guys are seriously holding back on my reviews and I'm not very happy about it. I have the next four chapters for Star written out, I'm breaking my own rules because I'm not getting my third review for the last couple of chapters! I get up to two, but i can't get that third one...I'm not happy with you people so you readers need to start stepping up! GRRRRRR! I'ma shank you if you don't start reviewing...or worse, I'll just stop updating indefinitely! Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Read and review.

**Sword of Sealing, True Evil:**

Armored Eternal Sailor Moon rushed into battle against the Armored Sailor Galaxia. The two powers collided, triggering a flash of light that blinded everyone else there. What was left of the Earth quake from the pressure brought on by the two powers. Eternal Sailor Moon smashed his Lunar Kingdom into Galaxia's Armor, sending the villain flying across the ruined city. The Armored Sailor wasn't done yet as he flew after Galaxia's figure, discarding his Eternal Tiare in favor of his late-fiancé's Way to the Dawn.

Using both Keyblades, Eternal Sailor Moon did a back flip before crushing the villain's Armor with a double attack. Galaxia groaned with pain as he crashed into a building as Sailor Moon followed him into it. The impact caused a large, cloud of dust to form, giving Galaxia cover to recover. Sailor Moon's armored boots touched the ground with the brunet Sailor putting up his card as he waited for the smoke to clear.

Crimson beams of energy began to fire from the smoke, which lead to Sailor Moon having to react fast to defend himself. The brunet swung his Keyblades around to effectively block each attack that went towards him. He seemed to be doing well though until Galaxia finally emerged with both of his blades out. Galaxia tried to smash Sailor Moon with them, but the young Sailor was quick into using the Keyblades to defend himself.

Sparks of energy began to fly from their weapons, leaving the two locked in a power struggle.

"You're actually an impressive fighter," laughed Galaxia. "Maybe if you fought like this in the beginning, all your friends didn't need to perish!"

"You're probably right," said Sailor Moon, "but I won't let their sacrifice be in vain! I will use the courage and hope they left behind for me to destroy you! You are moon dust, Galaxia!"

"We'll see about that!"

Galaxia and Sailor moon broke apart, sliding across the edges of the broken building. They then raced back towards each other, colliding once more, but it didn't end in a power struggle like the last time. Instead, an explosion went off between the two, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Both of them were flying through the air without any sign of stopping until they'd crash into something.

Sailor Moon relinquished his Keyblade, using it so that he could hopefully regain balance. "Keyblade Rider Power!" he shouted. The Lunar Kingdom grew in size before transforming into a giant board. Sailor Moon landed perfectly on it, but he did end up spiraling back a little. He regained control of himself, which was good enough as he used the Keyblade Rider to fly towards Galaxia.

As Sailor Moon went after his foe, Galaxia was already waiting for him on top of a building. The villain escaped a painful impact by escaping into a Corridor of Darkness and reappeared on top of that building. From there, he kept a lookout for Sailor Moon, waiting for the Champion of Cosmos to come to him.

Once Sailor Moon was within range, Galaxia leapt from the top of the building to crush the brunet. His Ethereal Blades began to grow as he grew closer towards the young Sailor. Sailor Moon felt his presence and jumped from his Keyblade Rider, which turned back to its regular form and went back to his hand. He started to run up the ruined building, while Sailor Galaxia freely fell towards him.

Anticipating the attack, Sailor Moon quickly jumped and turned is Armored body around just as Galaxia spun himself back into position. That turned out to end badly for Sailor Galaxia when Sailor Moon released a blast of light from the Keyblades, forcing the villain to crash into the building. Sailor Moon then flipped backward, firing a single beam of light from the Lunar Kingdom to add insult to injury. Galaxia wouldn't fall for this one though as he put up a wall of energy to protect himself from harm before disappearing into thin air.

Sailor Moon was falling down to the ground at this point, keeping his eyes open for any sign of Galaxia. Once his Armored self landed, he quickly did a 360 to look for any movement in the slightest. He knew that Galaxia was waiting to make his move, ready to strike at even a moment's notice. Deciding not to give him the opportunity, Sailor Moon decided to take a different approach to the fight.

He started to run away.

Although, he wasn't doing this to be a coward, he did have a plan. He was amazed though at how light his Keyblade Armor felt. Despite being bulky and offered great protection, the Armor made him far more agile then his Sailor uniform did. This was like a second skin to him, and it provided him with greater endurance since he was already halfway across town.

Things seemed to be going just fine. Sailor Moon continued to brace himself for Galaxia's attack, while getting further away from his friends who were no doubt trying to watch the fight from a distance. Sailor Moon was almost to the university when he felt a sudden spike in Chaos Power around him. He quickly leapt into the air just as Galaxia appeared out of nowhere and strike with a force of energy at where he once stood.

The explosion that followed nearly blew them both away, leading Sailor Moon to take a nasty dive, while Galaxia slid away from the impact sight. Both of the Armored figures struggled to reclaim their balance as a giant crater appeared from where Galaxia attempted to blow Sailor Moon up. It created a giant split between the two, which destroyed half the university in the process.

"You cannot escape me, Sailor Moon!" shouted Galaxia. "I will destroy you soon enough!"

"Not a chance, Sailor Galaxia!" snapped the brunet. "I won't allow this madness to continue! I will beat you with Light!"

As the words escaped his mouth, Sailor Moon's Keyblades were bathed in the warm glow of Light. He ran towards Galaxia before jumping across the crater and called out the powers from the Keyblades. "Eternal Session!" he shouted. "Master's Heart!" He brought the Lunar Kingdom and Way to the Dawn together, releasing a devastating shockwave that blew Galaxia back. Sailor Moon then appeared not too far from him, swinging the Keyblades around. "XIII Blades!" With each swing, thirteen energy swords took form and crush into Galaxia's Armor.

Once that was done, Sailor Moon used the full power to finish Galaxia off. He remembered what it was like using this attack with Tuxedo Mask, ages ago. "All's End!" he finally shouted. He fired twin beams of energy from the tips of his weapons, which rocketed towards Galaxia. The beams crashed into Galaxia's Armor, blasting the villain away with an explosion of cosmic energy, while Sailor Moon barely managed to land on his feet.

Sailor Moon was panting with exhaustion as he dismissed the Way to the Dawn so he could remove his helmet. His spiky hair began to flow wildly in, while his face was covered in sweat with a tired expression plastered onto him. He looked around to see if there was any sign of Galaxia before making his slow approach back to the others.

There was no way that anyone could've survived an all out attack like that. Sailor Moon put everything he had and then some into that last attack. It had to crush Galaxia into nothing, which meant that the Sailor Wars were finally over. He could put an end to the storm of Chaos Power that was destroying their world…it was finally over.

He eventually made it back to his friends, who were cheering him on as he slowly approached them. A smile started to grow on his face as he listened to their praise from the distance. They believed that he finally defeated Sailor Galaxia as well.

"That was awesome!" shouted the Keybearer. "You totally kicked Galaxia's ass."

"There's no way he's going to recover from that one," said Sailor Vesta.

"You showed him not to mess with us!" cheered the Lady Keybearer.

"Good job, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Sol.

Sailor Moon nodded his head at all his friends, continuing to hear their praise as he kept walking towards them. However, once he made it close to the ruins of Galaxy TV, countless crimson colored beams began to surround him. The brunet's eyes lit up with fear until all the energy beams began to attack him at once. The others cried out in horror as they watched this, unsure how Sailor Moon would survive a direct assault like this.

An explosion went off that followed the heavy attack, showing Sailor Moon crashing into the ground. With every rough landing, sections of his Armor would come off that would then revert back to his Sailor uniform. He kept rolling around on the ground like this until he finally landed near his friends with the Armor on his chest, left leg, and right arm completely gone. The brunet still showed signs of life, which was a miracle in itself, but it was clear that he was in great pain.

Blood started to trickle down from his head as he fought to get himself back up. What remained of his Armor began to crumble apart, reverting him back into his Sailor form. The White Mage quickly went to work in trying to heal him from all the injuries that he sustained. Everyone else got in front of the badly injured Sailor Moon, waiting for his attacker to show himself.

A Corridor of Darkness opened up not too far from them, revealing a half-Armored Galaxia. The villain lost his helmet, and the armor on his right arm and legs. The villain looked remarkably angry as he made his slow approach towards the Sailors, calling out for his Ethereal Blades.

"This ends here, you pathetic cretins!" shouted Galaxia. "I will wipe you all out from the face of existence! I will no longer show you any mercy!"

"All that before was you being merciful?" said Sailor Juno.

"I'd hate to see your bad side then," said Sailor Pallas.

The Chaos Power only grew stronger around Galaxia until he destroyed the remnants of his Armor. The black cloak that they were all very familiar with returned to his body, but that wasn't all that happened. His cloak started to change, turning pure white before gaining numerous black thorns woven onto the fabric.

Galaxia roared with fury as a bolt of black lightning came down from the sky. He took hold of the energy to release his full potential, shattering the bracelets that he wore on his wrists. Pure darkness took hold of his body, granting the fallen Sailor control of his full power.

The remaining Sailors braced themselves for the very worst as they looked upon this version of Sailor Galaxia. He defiantly looked stronger than his previous forms, which made them feel all the more worried as they saw the look of pure evil. Galaxia wasn't kidding when he said that he wouldn't sure them any "mercy".

The Sailor Starlights turned to each other, nodding their heads in agreement. Before anyone could come up with a plan to fight Galaxia, the trio of Sailors raced off to fight him on their own. The others were about to say something, but the trio just told them to stay out of it.

"We have to protect Sailor Moon, the Keybearer, and Sailor Spira," said Sailor Star Maker.

"The Inner and Outer Sailors asked us to protect their princes as their dying wish!" said Sailor Star Healer.

"The Moon Princes are the ones who are most important," said Sailor Star Fighter. "We won't allow Galaxia to lay a hand on them!"

While Galaxia was still absorbing all the power he could muster up, the Starlights latched onto him from different points. Star Fighter had her arms around his torso, Star Maker had his right arm, and Star Healer had his left arm. The trio began to glow with a powerful aura as they decided that it would be best to release their full power against him. This would be the only chance that they could put a decisive blow against him, while he was still gaining power.

"What do you think you're doing!" roared Galaxia.

"Don't do it!" cried Sailor Spira.

"We have to!" the Starlights said in unison.

The trio pushed Galaxia into the air, while continuing to hold onto him. Star Fighter called out for all her power, and Star Maker and Star Healer did exactly the same. They embraced their full power as Sailor Soldiers, using it against Galaxia. They might not be able to destroy him on their own, but they would be able to weaken him enough to give the others a chance.

"Starlight Kamikaze Flash!" shouted the Sailor Starlights.

When Galaxia heard their words, fear was present on his face as he saw the heavenly glow that consumed the Starlights. He knew that they were committing suicide in hopes of striking a crippling blow against him. It was foolish and risky gamble, but even he wasn't sure if he could survive something like that at his vulnerable state of gaining ultimate power.

No one had the chance to prevent what happened next. The explosion that the Starlights caused brightened the sky up for a brief, shining moment. Rays of light illuminated the darkened sky, leaving behind grief for the Sailors, but hope as well. There was nothing left of the Starlights and there was no sign that Galaxia survived the attack either.

"Could it really have been that easy?" said Key Warrior.

"Did they really defeat Sailor Galaxia?" said Sailor Ceres.

The sky began to darken once more, leaving them all wondering if Galaxia was alive or dead.

Their question was answered though when a body appeared from the cleared smoke. They all looked on with sheer horror as three, Star Seeds began to circle around him before disappearing from sight. The figure turned out to be none other than Galaxia, himself, which was shocking for them all.

Sailor Galaxia descended to the ground and barely looked like he had a single scratch on him.

* * *

After the heavy blow that he suffered, Eternal Sailor Moon was completely unconscious at this point. The White Mage's healing magic had spared him from certain death, but he was hardly in any condition to resume fighting against Sailor Galaxia. That's what sparked a massive battle with his friends rushing off the fallen Sailor. Super Sailor Moon was the only one who stayed behind in order to finish nursing his father to full health.

Explosions went off in every direction as the Sailor Soldiers and Keyblade Wielders went to war against Sailor Galaxia. They attacked from every angle, moving in every possible direction, and using every bit of power they had against him. None of them showed any mercy for Galaxia at this point after everything that he did to destroy their lives.

The Keyblade Wielders were the first to chase after Galaxia. The Keybearer attacked with Oblivion and Oathkeeper, slashing away at the fallen Sailor. The silver haired Sailor managed to worm his way out of every attack before disappearing from plain sight. Galaxia would then reappear just seconds later, firing energy beams from his bare hands. The Keybearer managed to block these attacks, but it was growing difficult for him to counter with one of his own.

Lucky for him, the Lady Keybearer and Key Warrior had his back. The Lady Keybearer swooped in from behind, hitting Galaxia with Destiny's Embrace. This prevented him from escaping every possible second, while giving Key Warrior to smash his windpipe with the hilt of his Keyblade. The Keybearer then finished him off with a slash from both of his Keyblades.

Galaxia went flying into a building after that, crashing into it, and left a cloud of smoke behind him. Knowing better then to assume he was done, the trio waited for a moment until Galaxia finally emerged from the ruins. The villain went flying after them with black thorns flying behind him as he did so.

"Hit him with full force!" shouted the Keybearer. "Eternal Magic Hour!"

"Destiny's Meteor Shower!" shouted the Lady Keybearer.

"Terror of Zanarkand!" shouted the Key Warrior.

The Keybearer turned his Keyblades into the Wayward Wind to use his full power. A spark of light grew from the tip of his Keyblade before releasing a devastating beam of light that crashed right into Galaxia. The Lady Keybearer fired countless orbs of light from her Keyblade before commanding them to crash into him. A series of explosions began to go off as every orb blew up on Galaxia. The Key Warrior flew after Galaxia, slicing at his remains with his Keyblade before spinning away from him. An orb of light rocketed out of nowhere and went towards him, which led to the Key Warrior kicking it so that once it hit Galaxia, it would explode on impact.

A great explosion of light went off as Galaxia went tumbling down to the ground.

The Sailor Quartet took advantage of this as they raced after the villain. They joined hands together before making their stop, calculating the exact spot where he would crash. Not wanting him to have an easy landing, the Quartet gathered their combined powers together to use their strongest attack.

The Quartet raised their joined hands up into the air, creating a silver arrow. "Amazon Jungle Arrow!" they shouted in unison. Their arrow began to grow in size as it took all the power of the Sailor Quartet to make it. They wasted little time before flinging the arrow at their foe, watching as it beautiful flew across the dark sky.

Galaxia had just regained control of his body when the arrow was but a few feet away from him. He refused to be defeating so easily though as he used his newly attained dark powers to hold the arrow back. He held it back with his bare hands with stress lines forming on his face as he tried to hold it back and possibly redirect it at the Quartet.

However, Sailor Elysion wasn't going to let it be that easy for him. The Sailor flew behind Galaxia with his fairy wings keeping him afloat as he held onto his Dream Flute. Raw anger burned his face as he lifted the Flute up into the air just as a bolt of black lightning hit it like a lightning rod. "I will kill you, Galaxia!" shouted Elysion. "This is for Hana and Rain! This is for killing my dream. Elysion Eternal Dream Killer!" He brought the electrified Flute to his lips, beginning to play a violent tune. Bolts of lightning began to escape from his weapon, electrifying Galaxia's body in the process.

But Galaxia was refusing to go down so easily, even as he struggled to fight Elysion and the Quartet's combined attacked.

Sailor Spira ran across the ruined city until she was situated directly under Galaxia. Her eyes looked up to him in anger as she thought about the lives of her precious Starlights that this monster took. "This is for you, girls," she said, in memory of them. "Lend me what power you can. Spira Fusion Tempest!" Olive blossoms began to circle around her body as she spun herself around in countless circles. Spira used her strongest attack to transform into a giant, pink whirlwind that rose up against Galaxia.

Not even Galaxia could handle three attacks from separate directions. Even with his full power in possession, the strain on his psyche was too great for even him to handle. He bowed down to the Sailors' attacks, being blown apart by their full force. His smoldering body descended to the ground where Sailor Spira stood, but she simply spun away from him in her flowery whirlwind.

As Sailor Galaxia struggled to get up, Sailor Sol was next to have his say in the matter.

Sailor Sol raced across the city with his Gunblade in hand, switching it to its sword form. He disliked doing this, but he understood that there was no hope for Xemnas now. The man he once loved was too far lost into the Darkness to be saved. Killing him would be the only salvation that Xemnas would receive, especially after all the horrible crimes he committed against the galaxy.

Sailor Galaxia picked his head up just in time to see Sailor Sol standing only a few yards away from him. The boy held onto his weapon with both hands, looking very intent on putting an end to his life. "What happened to saving me, Sailor Sol?" said Galaxia. "Weren't you so intent on saving me from the darkness?"

"Killing you is the only way to save you at this point," said Sol. "I'm sorry, Xemnas, but this is just how it is." The young prince swung his Gunblade around, gathering his magical powers in the process. He slashed his weapon forward to release a starry space before calling out for his strongest attack. "Sol Eternal Star Shower!"

An abundance of stars began to escape the space, all of them were heading straight for Galaxia. The stars blew up all around the villain, causing him a sufficient amount of pain despite all the power he collected. Galaxia covered himself in order to spare himself from most of the damage, but he could feel that Sol used his full power against him.

It was enough to make a smirk grow on his face.

Sailor Sol turned away from him at this point just as the White Mage appeared to have her say in the matter.

"This ends now, Galaxia!" shouted the Sorceress. "Magic Star Rush!"

Bringing her hands towards her chest, she created a large star in the palm of her hands. She used her Sorceress Power to breathe life into it so that it would do every bit of harm against Galaxia as possible. She then flung it after the villain, releasing her own might against him. The star crashed into Galaxia, blasting him to the nearest building, triggering a massive explosion that shook the remains of the Earth.

As the others celebrated their victory against Galaxia, Super Sailor Moon continued to tend to his recovering father.

It was obvious that the battle wasn't over though. It didn't take a genius to know that the battle was only beginning as Galaxia returned and resumed the battle against his foes. The Champions of Light raced off to battle against Galaxia without even the slightest bit of hesitation, again.

Super Sailor Moon held onto Eternal Sailor Moon, a few tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't believe just how bad things have gotten. He felt guilty about not being here to stop it. Maybe if he hadn't left after the defeat of Dead Moon then they could've worked together to stop this from ever happening.

That was a stupid thought and Super Sailor Moon just reminded himself that he couldn't stay in the past forever.

"There has to be a way to stop Galaxia," whispered Super Sailor Moon. "There just has to be a way…I have to do something."

"Maybe this will help."

Super Sailor Moon looked away from his father's unconscious body and saw a trio of men standing over him. A smile crept up his face as he recognized them immediately as the Amazon Trio: Irvine, Balthier, and Bartz. The trio looked exactly the same as when they were in service to the Dead Moon, except the clothes they wore were different.

"Where's Hope?" Super Sailor Moon found himself asking.

Bartz was the first to approach the young Sailor, dropping to his knees in the process. He had a sorrowful look on his face that matched the expression of the other two. "Galaxia's attack on the planet…it destroy him," Bartz said, simply. "With the entire population wiped out, Hope could no longer continue to live. Elysion has fallen, Super Sailor Moon. The Earth is quickly dying and so are we."

Super Sailor Moon found himself clenching onto his chest, knowing just how quickly everything was falling apart. His husband's past self was dead, which surely meant that his daughter would quickly fade into oblivion in the future. Who knew what else was gone at this point. Crystal Tokyo would surely fade into nonexistence and he would too join everything in oblivion.

"Galaxia has the power to destroy everything in a matter of moments," said Balthier. "Unless he is stopped soon then the galaxy will fall with the Earth."

"There's nothing more we can do to fight the destruction," said Irvine. "We tried channeling Sailor Elysion's power to keep the Earth alive, but even that's waning thin."

Bartz agreed with his comrades before taking hold of Super Sailor Moon's hand. He looked down at the unconscious Eternal Sailor Moon, feeling even more hopeless without the Champion of Cosmos around. "Before he died, Hope wanted us to give you something," he said, softly. "He said that this is our last chance to turn the tide of battle in favor for our side."

"What's that?" Super Sailor Moon asked, tears streaming down his face.

The Trio joined together, raising their hands up to the sky. A ray of light formed above them before drifting down so that it landed on their palms. Super Sailor Moon was blinded by the light for a moment until the divine glow eventually faded away so that he could see that it was a sword. He looked at the sword, curiously enough as he wondered just what it was.

The sword had a golden handle with two spikes coming out from the hilt. Four jewels were present on them, taking on a crystal-like appearance. The blade was a marvelous shade of silver with a golden line at its core and silver runes melted onto it.

"Hope wanted us to give you the Ultimate Weapon," said Irvine.

"This is the greatest of all the treasure of Elysion," said Balthier.

"Behold, the mighty sword, Excalibur," said Bartz. "It was used by your ancestor, King Arthur, to reunite the Kingdom of Elysion. Now, you must use Excalibur to weaken Sailor Galaxia so Eternal Sailor Moon may destroy him."

"Why don't you just give it to my father then?" Super Sailor Moon asked, crying as he looked at his husband's last gift.

"He is not a Son of Elysion," said Bartz.

"Excalibur can only be used by someone who was born from Elysion," said Irvine.

"And he must be born from royal blood," explained Balthier, "that is why you're our leading man. Take Excalibur and use it defeat Sailor Galaxia's Chaos Power before it is too late! We cannot hold on much longer."

"Farewell, Reks," said Bartz.

"It's been an honor knowing you," said Irvine.

The Amazon Trio faded away into nothing just as a bolt of lightning struck them down. Super Sailor Moon screamed out in horror as he watched them disappear before his very eyes. Excalibur fell to the ground, landing on the broken rubble of the building. The sword struck it perfectly so that it continued to stand with it only being supported upright by the rock itself.

Super Sailor Moon bit down on his lip, no longer wanting to cry. The Amazon Trio gave up their lives to deliver this to him, Hope had died to make sure that he would one day receive the sword. He couldn't allow everything to fall apart when now there was hope for him to make a difference. He had to take Excalibur and use its power to defeat Sailor Galaxia!

"Chibi?"

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon had apparently woke up from his nap and now appeared beside the future Sailor. The child looked curiously down at the unconscious Eternal Sailor Moon, not knowing what apparently happened to him. Super Sailor Moon kissed the small child's forehead, telling him to look out for Eternal Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Moon got up on his feet and approached the sword, Excalibur. He grabbed onto the handle with both hands then pulled it straight from the stone. As he did so, it felt like the heavens opened up and a new surge of power became on with his body. Feeling stronger than he ever felt before in his life, Super Sailor Moon knew that Excalibur would lead them to victory against Galaxia.

He was just in time too because Galaxia had defeated everyone else.

* * *

Sailor Galaxia easily finished them off, carelessly throwing the Key Warrior to the ground. He walked over the unconscious the White Mage and kicked Sailor Elysion in the ribs. None of these Sailors were even remotely useful to him with the exception of Sailor Spira. Her Star Seeds was the only one he needed before he extracted Sailor Moon's.

Spira was nowhere to be seen though, no doubt she was hiding herself from him. She clearly understood that all that was holding him back was her Star Seed. It brought a dark smile on his face as he looked around for her, trying to sniff her out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," laughed Galaxia. "There's no point in hiding, Sailor Spira."

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Galaxia reacted quickly and spun around to catch a flying, golden projectile that was about to hit him. The burning, Moon magic singed his hand, but he didn't feel even the slightest amount of pain. He crushed the tiara in his hands before looking back to see that it was Super Sailor Moon who dared to attack him.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine, boy," mocked Galaxia. "You should take advantage of this miracle that you're still alive and not try to invoke my wrath. Your future is nearly gone, you'll fade away to nothing soon enough."

"Then I guess I'll just die crushing your future then," said Super Sailor Moon. "And I think with this, I can do just about anything." He raised up Excalibur, its magnificent presence was enough to illuminate the darkened sky. The sword reacted to its master and was ready to use its power to serve him well.

Galaxia looked at the sword, feeling the magical properties behind it. At first glance, it seemed like an ordinary sword, but it was far from ordinary. It didn't have the power of a Keyblade, but this sword was the closest rival to a Keyblade. Galaxia could tell that things were about to get very interesting between them.

Super Sailor Moon stood in front of his father's unconscious body and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. He was willing to do whatever it took to defend them both and defeat Galaxia. He held onto Excalibur as he stared into the face of pure evil. He needed to beat Galaxia so that the galaxy had a chance for survival, so that there would be a future for him to go home to.

"Give me strength, Excalibur," Sailor Moon said, softly. "I need the power…" He struck the ground with the sword as he clenched his eyes shut. He was going to need all the power that he could get if he was going to go up against Galaxia. And his powers as Super Sailor Moon weren't going to cut it. "Lend me your strength. Crystal Moon Eternal Power!"

Excalibur responded to Super Sailor Moon's plea and gave him the power he needed. Raw power began to race through his body, transforming him into his Eternal form. His Super uniform began to fade away into nothing, leaving him nude as silver and white ribbons began to wrap around his body. He then pulled Excalibur from the ground with a ray of light from the sword that washed over his body brought the transformation to an end.

His new uniform consisted of a white vest with a silver collar and tie. A bright-blue heart with a pink crystal in the center was pinned to his tie. Silver orbs appeared on his shoulders, he wore his gloves up to his elbows, silver shorts covered his legs, and a pair of black boots went up to his knees. There was also a white string tied around his waist and the Crescent Moon shinned on his royal forehead.

New Eternal Sailor Moon was born in a world full of darkness. With Excalibur now in his possession, he rose up to fight against Sailor Galaxia and prevent the Darkness from prevailing.

Galaxia simply huffed at the presence of another powered-up Sailor. He could smell the desperation just wafting off the boy. He wasn't impressed, in fact, he was annoyed with the pathetic cretins that kept popping up everywhere.

No longer wanting to waste anymore time, Sailor Galaxia rushed after New Sailor Moon. His red Ethereal Blades were fully grown and ready to cut his foe apart. New Sailor Moon was ready though as he lifted Excalibur up and charged after Galaxia. The two of them collided halfway, sparks flying in every direction as their two powers collided.

Although he wasn't Cosmos's Chosen Warrior, New Sailor Moon was the Chosen's son. He had power within him to challenge Galaxia, but not enough to permanently defeat him. That didn't matter though. His mission wasn't to destroy Galaxia, he just needed to give his father enough time to recover so he could end this.

The two pulled apart, sliding across the ground before going at it again. Sailor Galaxia used both of his blades at once, but was held back by Excalibur. New Sailor Moon was amazed at just how well he fought with Excalibur without any proper time to train. It was like the sword was always meant for him to use. He figured that's what the Amazon Trio meant when they told him that Excalibur could only be used by a Son of Elysion.

Sparks flew off their blades until New Sailor Moon was able to push Galaxia away. New Sailor Moon swung Excalibur back before swinging it back to cut into Galaxia's robes. The villain hissed at the Sailor before firing a series of energy beams after him out of vengeance. The Sailor quickly moved out of the way so that he wouldn't get blown to shreds.

New Sailor Moon landed perfectly on his feet with Galaxia getting ready to attack again. He needed to react fast in order to survive this one. So it was time to show Galaxia and everyone else what Excalibur could really do. Plus, he really wanted to see what Excalibur could do for himself.

Excalibur began to glow with a golden aura as New Sailor Moon used his Elysian ancestry to power it up. Combining that with his Moon lineage, he would use this power to crush Galaxia. "Full Moon Eternal Golden Eclipse!" shouted New Eternal Sailor Moon. He waved the sword around so that it formed a full Moon with golden waves washing down. Ending the attack, he slashed the Moon in an upward motion, unleashing his attack with a silver slash.

The wave of energy initially released by the attack, left Galaxia paralyzed for a moment. He stood his guard though as the attack crashed into him and began to rip through his defenses. The villain howled out in pain before being rocketed towards the rubble of Galaxy TV, crashing into a broken wall.

New Eternal Sailor Moon started to pant, heavily, exhausted from using all this power at once. He quickly fell to his knees as he struck the ground with Excalibur in order to keep him up. He was tired and didn't know if he could do that again. He was happy though to see the others were starting to stir into consciousness thanks to the return of Sailor Spira who used her powers to wake them up.

Unfortunately though, Sailor Galaxia was getting back on his feet and he only looked even angrier now at this point.

"Damn," whispered New Sailor Moon. "What's it going to take to put you down?"

"A lot more then you have, boy," roared Galaxia.

"Well, it's a good thing that he has me then!"

Galaxia and New Sailor Moon looked back to see that the Sailor Moon of the present was back on his feet with the Eternal Tiare in hand. New Sailor Moon was relieved to see his father back in action, while Galaxia only glared at him with an intense hate. Eternal Sailor Moon bore no expression though as he looked Galaxia straight in the eyes, the only thing in mind was that he wanted to end the Sailor Wars now.

Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon walked past his son, taking a moment to stop to look back at him. His son was crouched down on his knees with Excalibur still keeping him supported. "You must go," said the brunet Sailor. "I don't want you to be hurt by any of the repercussions." His son only nodded his head as he struggled to walk back, joining Chibi Chibi Moon in the distance. With that taken care of, Eternal Sailor Moon found his sights set on Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia watched as the brunet made his approach, waiting until the perfect opportunity showed itself to end his miserable existence. That would happen soon enough though as he summoned his Ethereal Blades. He kept his distance just as Sailor Moon took hold of his Eternal Tiare with both hands.

The Eternal Tiare began to radiate with silver light as Sailor Moon gathered his power. The Eternal Article started to glow the same as the Eternal Tiare did. Sailor Moon waved his hand down on the bottom of the Tiare, causing it to grow at full staff length. Once that was done, silver light began to flood from the gem on top of the Tiare as Sailor Moon readied himself to end the wars.

"This ends now, Galaxia! Prepared to be purified by the light!" shouted Sailor Moon."Moon Eternal Power!"

Sailor Moon's attack brought light to the entire city, restoring the strength of every one of his friends. That wasn't the end of his attack though. The best had yet to come as the rest of the light began to touch Galaxia's body. As golden light illuminated the sky, Sailor Galaxia began to feel this light touch the very core of his being.

For a second, Sailor Galaxia was no more and all that remained was just Xemnas. A painful gasp escaped Xemnas as he looked on at horror as the thoughts of all the crimes he committed against the galaxy began to replay in his mind. "No," he said, dropping down to his knees. Sailor Moon's healing waves continued to touch the man, piercing through his very being. "I am…I am so sorry, Sailor Moon…I don't understand. I can't believe I did all of this."

"Why did you do all of this?" Sailor Moon asked as he continued to use his powers.

"It's because of him," Xemnas said, softly. "The monster who is one with Chaos…he…he did this to me." He held onto his stomach as his robes slowly began to fade away, leaving him completely nude. As he knelt naked before the Moon Prince, Xemnas could already feel that he did not have much time left before it was too late. "I…I can't last much longer, Sailor Moon. He's already fighting to regain control of me."

"Who is fighting you?" asked Sailor Moon. "Tell me what is going on, Xemnas!"

"The Master," said Xemnas. "He's winning…he's here!"

Darkness took hold of Xemnas's being, breathing life back into Sailor Galaxia. His white and black robes returned to his body as he immediately jumped back on his feet. Galaxia looked at Sailor Moon, his eyes filled with malice before he released a shockwave of dark energy.

Sailor Moon cried out in pain as the attack broke his Tiare in two, but it didn't end there. Galaxia laughed as he released more power into the attack, forcing the removal of Sailor Moon's Star Seed without the use of the bracelets. The brunet howled in utter agony as his Star Seed was forcefully removed from his body and his powers were completely shattered by the villain.

The Eternal Article shattered into tiny pieces with several ribbons hanging loosely from Sora's body as he freely floated in the air. Galaxia's attack came to a sudden stop though, which ended the brunet's scream, but left a dazed look in his eyes. The Silver Crystal floated above his head just as Sora fell onto the ground with the ribbons no longer covering his naked body. He remained an empty shell now that his Star Seed was taken from his body, effectively ending his very existence.

"No, Sora!" shouted the Keybearer.

"Father!" cried out New Sailor Moon.

Sailor Galaxia could only laugh as he stared at the marvelous light of the Star Seed. Sailor Moon was now dead and there was nothing that could hold him back from claiming what was rightfully his. "Yes, the light of the White Moon Prince," said the villain. "I am now in possession of the brightest of the Star Seeds in the galaxy! The Silver Moon Crystal will lead me to Kingdom Hearts where I will become the new God of the Universe!"

"NO!" sang a young voice. Galaxia and everyone else looked back to see Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon running towards the fallen Sora. The young Sailor jumped in front of Sora, standing before the villain in all his villainous glory. It was enough to make Galaxia laugh, while the others begged for Chibi Chibi Moon to get away.

"Do you think you can fight me, child?" laughed Galaxia. "If you truly wish to defy me then I'll make your death quick and painless! There is no need for someone as young as you to suffer!"

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon was about to surprise everyone though. The child closed his eyes and clasped his hands in prayer as a soft hum escaped him. His sweet voice filled the sky with its strange sound, leaving everyone there confused.

The Silver Crystal slowly began to descend into Sora's body, returning to its proper host. This was only one of the mysterious powers that Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon had in his possession. The infant Sailor was about to play his role in ending the Sailor Wars in favor of the Goddess. As the Star Seed returned to Sora, it slowly began to restore life to him until finally the brunet was able to open his eyes without aid.

Sora gave out a sharp gasp of air as he picked his upper half up from the ground. He coughed a little too, covering his mouth before looking to see Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon and Sailor Galaxia before him. His sights were focused on Chibi Chibi Moon though , which was something that everyone had in common. Even Sailor Spira finally came out from her hiding place to join everyone as a wave of energy escaped the infant Sailor.

More power began to surge back into the Earth, leaving everyone puzzled by the child.

"I can feel it now," said Galaxia. "This is the power I felt before, the power that challenges my authority! I cannot allow this child to live any longer!"

"No!" shouted Sora.

As Galaxia was about to put an end to the child, Sora jumped up from the ground. In all his nakedness without anything to protect him, he held Galaxia's attack with his bare hands. He held onto the crimson Ethereal Blade as the Crescent Moon on his forehead began to shine, giving him renewed strength.

In a matter of seconds, the Moon Power began to wash over Sora as it transformed him into Prince Ventus. His naked body was clothed with his proper, princely robes as he stood up against the villain. His soft, white robes that covered his chest with the matching pants hidden underneath the slight opening. As he did this though, a pair of angelic wings grew from his back with a few feathers straying away, circling around himself and the villain.

"Chibi," whispered the boy.

The light the boy summoned completely consumed his body, forcing him to disappear from sight. Galaxia pulled away from Prince Ventus as they both looked to the side as they wondered what happened to the boy. Prince Ventus felt Chibi Chibi Moon beside him though and when he looked up, a sword descended from the sky until it struck ground.

Prince Ventus looked at the sword, slowly reaching out for it. He knew that this sword was a gift from Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. Somehow, the young prince knew that with this sword, he would be able to bring an end to Sailor Galaxia's dark reign. As he took hold of the large sword from its golden handle, the red gems on the hilt began to radiate with power. So raising the sword against Galaxia, the Moon Prince felt the power that the sword held.

"The Sword of Sealing," said Prince Ventus. "With this sword, I shall put an end to you and free the galaxy from your wickedness, Sailor Galaxia!"

"We will see about that," said Sailor Galaxia.

Embracing his own dark powers, Galaxia released all the hidden potential that he left suppressed even at this point. Demonic wings began to sprout from his back and a black counterpart to the Sword of Sealing appeared in his hand. The amber in his eyes turned to crimson with his silver hair turning black as well. Becoming a new man and eviler villain, Sailor Galaxia was ready to destroy Prince Ventus, once and for all.

Prince Ventus and Sailor Galaxia flew up to the sky, attempting to put an end to one another with the swing of their blades. Sparks began to fly across the ruined city as the two powers collided once more in the heat of battle. One with the power to bring salvation and the other with the power to bring destruction. The two titans of Harmony and Discord were ready to put an end to the other to bring about their own goals.

Sailor Galaxia flew back from the Moon Prince as a violet wall of light formed in front of him. The mass of energy gathered with his dark powers slowly reaching its limit. "All Vanity!" roared Galaxia. Prince Ventus continued to fly towards him though, despite the attack that Galaxia was about to release. Silver beams of light went passed his wall, heading straight for the incoming Moon Prince.

As the attack was heading straight towards him, Prince Ventus gracefully spun his body off to the side with his princely robes swaying in the breeze. He flew after Galaxia once the attack came to an end as he released bolts of crescents at the villain. Explosions of pure light went off all around Galaxia, which only proved a greater point in their battle against one another.

Now, more than ever, Sailor Galaxia and Prince Ventus were too evenly matched against one another. Galaxia had fully gave himself up to Chaos, while Prince Ventus had gave himself up to Cosmos. The two were radiating with the powers of their individual gods, using that power to combat against each other.

Below them, the others began to stir and gather as they watched the scene unfold before them. Despite their equal powers, Sailor Galaxia and Prince Ventus continued to ram into each other as they tried to put an end to the other. Prince Ventus was determined to put an end to this so that no one else needed to die for the war. He wanted to protect all life and was even willing to save Xemnas's heart, which was locked away deep within Sailor Galaxia.

With the Sword of Sealing in hand, Prince Ventus swung the sword forward to release a wave of pure light that blew Galaxia away.

At this point, Sailor Galaxia was fed up with how the battle was turning out for him. He would no longer allow himself to be humiliated by this pathetic brat. There would only be one way for him to defeat Prince Ventus before the humiliation could go on for any longer. He needed to fully immerse himself in the Great Darkness before it was too late. He was already at the edge, he might as well jump in and become one with Darkness at its pinnacle.

Sailor Galaxia gathered all the Darkness in his being and one the planet so that he could bring an end to Prince Ventus. What was left of the Earth was crumbling apart as the remains of the city turned into pure rubble. Darkness began to flood in from every corner and joined its new host who was about to bring an end to the forces of good.

"Die!" shouted Sailor Galaxia.

Prince Ventus could feel the power growing around Galaxia and knew that this was going to be it. This would be the moment who would decide who would come out of the fight alive. Not wanting to be defeated, not wanting to let good be defeated, Prince Ventus immersed himself into all the light that he had in his heart. He wanted to do what was right in order to save everyone and bring life back into the galaxy.

"No, Galaxia," said Prince Ventus. "I will defeat you. I will save everyone! Moon Eternal Power!"

Sailor Galaxia fired a wave of darkness from his body, while Prince Ventus released a beam of light from the Sword of Sealing. Their two powers collided in the middle of the sky, bringing forth a blast of raw power that left the entire planet shaking. Their powers held steady with one another as they attempted to overpower the other.

Using all the power he could, Prince Ventus swung the Sword of Sealing forward so that he could bring justice for all those lives that were lost in the Sailor Wars. The Moon Prince's light was able to break through the abundance of darkness in Galaxia's command, racing forth to destroy the villain. Galaxia's eyes lit up with pure horror as the light broke through all of his defenses, leaving him nothing more than a quivering pile of flesh.

Darkness began to surge throughout the planet as Sailor Galaxia's life was being brought to an end.

The villain that they had all work so hard to defeat was finally perishing at the hands of Prince Ventus.

Their last hope at ending the Sailor Wars was actually won.

Sailor Galaxia's dark tyranny was finally coming to a close.

As the two landed to the ground, Galaxia was left a screaming in agony as Prince Ventus contained him within his light. The Sword of Sealing shattered in an instant, leaving the prince exhausted with his angelic wings leaving him as he watched as Galaxia continued to cry out in agony. The Darkness that was once housed with his body began to pour out of him, blanketing the planet in more darkness.

But as soon as the darkness came, it disappeared just as quickly.

The sky regained its blue color and the sun was slowly beginning to peak through the darkness.

Prince Ventus was reunited with his friends just as the battle against their greatest foe came to an end. They all cheered for him, congratulating him for defeating the villain that was threatening the very existence of the galaxy. Prince Ventus wasn't listening to their praise since his eyes were set on the ruined body of Sailor Galaxia.

The darkness began to melt away from the body, leaving behind an Eternal Sailor Soldier in a gray uniform. The silver color returned to his hair and his eyes gained a softer, hazel color as he slowly floated freely into the air. A weak smile crept up his face as he tried to reach his hand out to Prince Ventus and the others Champions of Good.

"Sailor Oblivion," cried a sorrowful Sailor Sol, "the Soldier of Nothingness."

"I'm…sorry," whispered Sailor Oblivion. "I am sorry for all the heartache that I was forced to cause you. What's worse is…is that it's not over…defeating me only awakened him. He is free now to do Chaos's bidding…he will have his revenge."

Before anyone could ask what Sailor Oblivion meant, the darkness that dissipated from his body returned with a vengeance. Sailor Oblivion cried out in true agony as his body and heart was completely destroy so that nothing remained of him. As everyone watched in horror, something truly evil was beginning to rise.

The Earth bleed as the sun was bloated out once more and the sky turned red. The darkness began to surge around in front of the heroes, which they realized was true Chaos Power. Each one of them feared for the worst, unaware of what horror they were about to go up against next. Sailor Galaxia was hard enough to defeat. There was no way that they could survive a fight against whatever was coming after them now.

"What the hell is happening now?" asked the Key Warrior.

"What did Sailor Oblivion mean by he'll have his revenge?" asked Sailor Elysion.

"Do you think its Chaos?" asked the White Mage.

"I'm not sure I wanted to know," said Prince Ventus.

It didn't matter though because the dark power had risen.

The darkness rose up to the sky, shattering through the atmosphere as the very power that perished ages ago was returning to the world. Prince Ventus and his companions were going to be forced to fight the darkest evil to ever walk the very universe. A great evil that started a war that spanned across the entire universe and nearly brought an end to existence.

Everything was falling apart at this point, nothing would be left of the Earth. As the darkness began to settle down so did the remains of the planet. Things started to quite down, but even that wouldn't last for much longer. They were all bracing themselves for the worst as the darkness turned into a simple Corridor, leaving behind a black hooded figure.

"I'm amazed that you children were able to defeat Sailor Galaxia," said the mysterious figure. "I wasn't sure that you would have it in you to best him. I gave him a fraction of my own so that he could destroy you, Sailors, but not even that was enough. No matter, Xemnas was only a puppet, a puppet that I used to bring about my own resurrection."

"What are you?" asked the Keybearer. "Are you Chaos?"

The hooded figure started to chuckle as he raised his covered head up. His laughter filled the ruins with his deep voice, leaving the others trembling in fear of him. They were right to fear him though, he was the ultimate evil. "No," the figure said, simply, "and yes. I am Chaos's true Chosen Warrior. I am the strongest being to ever exist in the universe, but I was so unfairly defeated by a Son of the Moon. I refuse to make that mistake again."

Stripping himself of the cloak, the figure revealed himself to be a bald, old man who wore an interesting suit. The man was broad shouldered with pointed, elf-like ears. He wore a white and black cloak with a red inner lining, a white shirt with two thin black belts, white gloves and calf-high black boots. His amber colored eyes radiated with pure darkness as he approached them with his hunched figure.

He swung his gloved arm back, forcing his cloak to fly back a bit. A black Keyblade appeared in his hands, which appeared to be truly beastly with the demonic figure on the hilt and the blue eye on the blade. He swung it wildly as he straightened his posture before smirking at the young heroes, stroking his silver goatee.

"Who are you, old man?" asked Prince Ventus as he glared at this new enemy.

The man could only laugh, feeling that he had made it plenty obvious already. He had to remember though that this wasn't the same Ventus that he dealt with in his old body. "I keep forgetting that you weren't around during my time in power," said the man. "You should still respect your elders though. A bit of respect does go a long way."

"Answer his question!" shouted the Keybearer. Now he looked exactly like the boy who took everything from him. The man needed to remind himself though that the boy was long sense dead and the two standing before him were only his children.

Once more, the man started to laugh as he decided to end the suspense. It was obviously killing them all since they were just so anxious to learn who he was. Why keep them waiting any longer? He had two more Star Seeds to collect before the Door to Kingdom Hearts would open before him.

"I am the true Warrior of Chaos!" announced the old man. "You have been fighting me all this time without even knowing it! Galaxia was merely a ruse I took to regain my strength, but now that I have my body back, you may call me Master Xehanort!"

Everyone's eyes lit up with horror and shock as the name rang through their memories. They all knew of Master Xehanort, they had all heart the stories about him. It was impossible though, this could not be the same Master Xehanort who started the Keyblade Wars. It just couldn't be happening.

"You lie," said Prince Ventus.

"No," the man said, simply, "I am Master Xehanort."

* * *

Endith the chapter!

Yes folks, Master Xehanort is back and all hell is about to break loose on the next chapter! Xehanort's return only means the destruction of the Earth! The Sailors follow Xehanort to the site of the final battle, but Prince Ventus and Sailor Spira are lost along the way, lost in a river that is slowly erasing their memories. Things will only get worse before they can get better as two more lives fall against the last of the Sailor Animamates. Find out what happens in **Loss of All Hope!**


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: Mother lied, threats do work! Haha. Sorry for that guys, but I was very serious about the review thing. I'm only asking for 3, that's not picky! I've seen a lot of writer who ask for 20! I only want three so keep reviewing! We're almost to the end, everyone. I hope you guys find this chapter to be interesting. It's kinda switching around a bit since it turns out Xehanort is alive and there are more Animamates. Haha. We'll be going a little bit more of the Manga from this point on mixed with the Kingdom Hearts story/Dissida ideas. Here you go nice people. Read and review.

**Loss of All Hope:**

"No," the man said, simply, "I am Master Xehanort!"

The realization of this was enough to leave them all shocked. They had all heard of the legend of Master Xehanort, the infamous leader of the Dark Keyblade Masters. He was the one who sparked the Keyblade War and his apparent death at the hands of the Moon Princes' father was what put an end to the war. The galaxy's worst fear was realized now that the fallen Keyblade Master has risen from the grave, bringing about total destruction.

But how did Xemnas fit into all of this? Master Xehanort made it clear that he only used Xemnas to bring about his resurrection, but why was he necessary? And what else did the Master mean when he said that they had been fighting him all this time? Did he simply come back as Sailor Galaxia or was there a deeper meaning to his statement?

Prince Ventus stood alongside his remaining companions, looking at the newly risen Keyblade Master carefully. For an old man, he appeared to be very intimidating, especially since he did reveal that he was the Chosen Warrior of Chaos. And he was Chosen by Cosmos that meant that their fates were interlocked and soon enough they would go to battle.

How could he fight Master Xehanort though? Sailor Galaxia destroyed the Moon Article, which meant that he could no longer transform into Sailor Moon. He was stripped of his powers as a Sailor Soldier, all he had left was his Keyblade and he didn't know how well he'd fare against the ancient Keyblade Master. It was one thing to fight a deranged Sailor Soldier; it was another to fight an ancient force that nearly destroyed the universe.

"Why are you here, Master Xehanort?" said Prince Ventus. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Master Xehanort huffed as he kept his eyes locked on the young child. He was the child of the miserable creature who stripped him of his pride so many centuries ago. This only seemed to be a fitting revenge for him now that he had returned from the Beyond. "Why you ask? It is because Lord Chaos bids me to return to finish the work I started centuries ago!" roared Master Xehanort. "I will resume my work so that I may bring the entire universe to its knees! I will bring about the end to the Light and release the Great Darkness that was sealed away ages ago."

"Chaos will only bring about the destruction of all life!" said the Keybearer. "You know that he will only dispose of you once he's done with you."

"That is why I plan to dispose of the God before that can happen," laughed Xehanort. "I will then take his place and become the new God of this universe. I will use the Star Seeds of this galaxy's Sailor Soldiers to summon Kingdom Hearts and take the Ultimate Power for my own then the Gods shall die!"

Lightning flashed across the sky, shaking the ruined ground beneath them.

Sailor Spira held onto Key Warrior's arm as she looked upon Master Xehanort with pure horror. She could not believe that this man desired to kill all of the Gods. Not only Chaos but Cosmos and Shinryu as well. "He is truly a monster," she said to Key Warrior. "How can we stop someone as unstoppable as him?"

"It took a miracle for our father to destroy him in the past," said the Keybearer. "It was the Silver Crystal that brought an end to his life. The Silver Crystal maybe our only chance at defeating him again."

Prince Ventus agreed with his brother as he held his hand out, summoning the Silver Crystal to his hands. The lotus shaped crystal appeared in his hands and began to glow with its divine radiance. "Allow me to send you back to your grave, Master Xehanort!" said the young prince. "You should remember the Silver Crystal. My father used it to destroy you and end the Keyblade War."

The Silver Crystal was barely illuminating as Prince Ventus held it out to the old man. Xehanort simply shrugged as he raised his Keyblade and fired countless bullets of darkness at them. Darkness started to circle around them, snuffing out the weak light of the crystal.

"Your pathetic magic tricks won't work against me this time, Son of Ventus," said Xehanort. "I will not perish at its hands this time because I am stronger then the crystal now. Your battles only made me stronger, you, Sailor Moon, were the key to my resurrection!"

"What?" said a confused Moon Prince.

Xehanort began to laugh as he dismissed his Keyblade into the darkness. He continued to keep his distance as he raised his hand up, beginning to explain himself to them. "You have been fighting me for ages without even knowing it," he said, loudly. "Sailor Galaxia was only the latest of my many incarnations. I am the Seeker of Darkness that destroyed the Moon Kingdom, I am the Doom Phantom that nearly brought an end to time, I am Pharaoh 90 who nearly swallowed the Earth, I am part of Queen Ultimecia who nearly destroyed the dreams of Earth, and I took control of Xemnas's heart and became Sailor Galaxia!

"Since my destruction, this has been the God of Discord's plan for me! He ripped my soul into different pieces and scattered them through the galaxy so that one day you would fight me! You were what caused me to become strong enough to return! Our battles made my heart stronger and now that the galaxy's Star Seeds are nearly all mine, I am invincible! The Silver Crystal cannot hurt me so long as the Star Seeds are mine!"

The Keybearer brought out his dual Keyblades and started to charge after Xehanort. "Then we just need to take them from you!" he shouted. He raised after the Keyblade Master, swinging his Keyblades wildly as he tried to destroy him.

Xehanort only shook his head as he caught the Oathkeeper and Oblivion with the greatest of ease. He smirked at the Keybearer before he flash frozen the Keyblades in an instant. He then blew the young Master away with a powerful gust of dark energy. The Keybearer went flying back to the others with Sailor Elysion and Sailor Vesta catching him before he got hurt. They all began to circle around him, while Xehanort only laughed at that pathetic attempt to attack him.

Master Xehanort knew that this would be an easy battle. And very soon, he would attain the Star Seeds of the Moon Prince and the Spiran Princess. "The Earth is no longer a fitting place for us to fight," he said, looking at the ravaged planet. "It is decaying and will soon perish into the flickers of oblivion. Why don't we take this fight to a far more suitable venue? I recommend the center of our galaxy where I shall become crowned King of the Universe, Sagittarius Alpha Star."

A portal of darkness opened up behind him as soon as the words escaped his mouth. Master Xehanort turned towards his young opponents and bowed before he slipped into the darkness. The portal remained open even after he disappeared from view. But as the portal remained opened, the Earth was slipping to destruction.

All around them, destruction was winning and the planet was being torn into pieces with every second that passed.

"He really wants us to follow him," said the White Mage.

"You do realize that this is a trap," said Sailor Sol.

"We have to defeat Xehanort though," said Sailor Ceres. "This is the only way."

"Then let's go into the darkness," said New Sailor Moon. "Right, father?"

Prince Ventus nodded his head as he turned back to what was left of his friends and family. They were all broken and defeated, but that still didn't mean they were going to give up now that the Big Bad had finally shown himself. It was now or never, go big or go home, and any other bad sayings that they said during times like these.

Prince Ventus didn't say a word as he descended into the portal with his friends following behind him until they were all in the darkness.

Once they were gone, the Earth decayed into nothing before erupting into nothing.

* * *

It hurt so badly.

His throat was so dry.

Why was his throat so dry?

Prince Ventus stood alone in the middle of a sea of sand. His eyes were glazed over as the hot sun beat down on his tanned skin. He panted for any type of relief as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Why in the Goddess's name would Master Xehanort drag them to a place like this? They were supposed to be by the Galaxy Cauldron, not a desert in the middle of who knows what planet.

This place was a sandy hell that he had no chance to escape from.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one here." Prince Ventus spun his back around to see that it was Sailor Spira who was there with him. The female Sailor ran through the sand until she reached him, panting just as hard as he was in the desert. "This place is a hot nightmare!" she said, loudly. "It's like this island back on Spira. Hot as hell…we'll die of dehydration if we don't find some water soon."

Prince Ventus wanted to agree but his throat was far too parched for him to say anything. He just simply nodded his head as they both began to wander the desert together. They decided that it would be best if they stuck together. Sailor Spira had more experience wandering around desert then the prince did, which meant she would stand a better chance at finding them some water.

And that explained why she was taking the lead now.

The duo wandered through the desert on their own, keeping their eyes out for any signs of an oasis of some sorts. Even a nice cloud would be good about this time. With the proper spell craft, they should be able to squeeze some water out of it. Too bad though that there was only clears skies and there wasn't a single sign of water in sight.

This was going to be a painful journey for them. They both dragged their feet across the sand, growing all the more exhausted by the minute. It all seemed hopeless until they saw a boat in the middle of the sand. That seemed to give them a little hope, giving them some hope that they would at least have some shade to protect them from the hot sun. That little bit of hope seemed to invigorate them enough that they ran through the sand to get to the boat.

Once they reached it though, they saw that it was completely broken and wouldn't offer any shade for them. That was horribly depressing as they completely collapsed onto the sand and gave up trying to find anything. As they wallowed in their helplessness, a woman in a black nightgown with a collar on top began to approach them with her pink hair flowing behind her.

She touched the boat and restored it back to its proper condition. The wooden boat began to provide shade for the duo, making them look up to see her there. "I take it you two are lost," she said, softly. "I'm assuming that you're thirsty too." She didn't give them time to respond as she held out a container that was full of water. They both took their time, sharing the water in order to restore life to them.

"Who are you?" Prince Ventus finally asked.

"I am Lethe," said the young woman. "I live in the desert with my sister, Mnemosyne. Is there someplace that you two need to go?"

"We were supposed to be at Sagittarius Alpha Star," said Sailor Spira. "Is it possible for you to show us the way?"

"That's easy," said Lethe. "You're already here. This is the Desert of Alpha Star beyond that lies the Gardens of Alpha Star. I can take you to the gardens, you'll be much safer there then this hot desert."

"Thank you, Ms. Lethe," said Prince Ventus.

"It is my pleasure," she said.

Lethe took them on the boat, rowing them through the sea of sand. It was nicer now that they weren't walking through the desert, which made this almost a pleasure experience for them. They started talking to Lethe about how she came to be here and what she was doing in the lifeless desert.

"I came here because my world was destroyed," said Lethe, "and as for what I'm doing…I'm here to send you to Oblivion!"

Lethe leapt from the boat and began to float in the air freely. Prince Ventus and Sailor Spira looked up to her just as the sand turned into a giant river. They two were shocked to see this sudden change, but they were in for a bigger surprise when Lethe blew the boat up into pieces. The prince and Sailor fell into the water when they suddenly felt themselves sinking into it without any chance to fight it.

Lethe only laughed at them as she watched the two drown in the depths of the River of Forget.

"Your plan is going perfectly, Master Xehanort," said Sailor Lethe. "I will collect their Star Seeds once they lose all the memories that protect their hearts."

* * *

On the opposite end of this dreadful river, a second river ran adjacent to the River of Forget. This river was its counterpart and would purify the toxins that lurked within its depths. The River of Memory was the only power that could counter the River of Forget's effects.

And standing by the River of Memory was the Keybearer and the others who journeyed through Master Xehanort's portal. The eleven remaining heroes wandered around the riverbank, while they searched for their missing friends. They were just as lost as Prince Ventus and Sailor Spira were, except their lives weren't in mortal danger unlike the others. They weren't needed for the big plan that Master Xehanort and Chaos had brewing for centuries.

It was simply remarkable that the God of Discord was going to such drastic lengths to bring about their destruction. They were just as surprised that Master Xehanort was still involved with all of this despite his demise at the end of the Keyblade Wars. It was frightening and made them wonder just what else the fallen Keyblade Master and God had up their sleeves.

"I can't feel their hearts anywhere," the White Mage said as they continued to walk on the grass.

"No doubt that Master Xehanort is blocking their trail on purpose," said Sailor Sol. "We fell for his trap like idiots."

Sailor Ceres agreed with them as she looked out to the River of Memory. Her arms crossed over her chest as she bit down on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers. "We need to find Prince Ventus and Sailor Spira soon," she said, calmly. "Every second we're away from them gives Master Xehanort a chance to strike."

"We need to try harder then," said the Keybearer. "I won't let that monster have his way with my brother."

"Or my future bride," said Key Warrior.

They were all in agreement as they continued to walk down the riverbank. They were all worried about their missing friends, but they really wondered just where they were. Could this really be the Alpha Star that Xehanort said they would be transported to? It was vastly different than any of them could've imagined, which they weren't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

As they continued to walk, Sailor Pallas looked to the opposite river and saw something floating above the water. It made him curious enough to stop walking so that he slowly made his approach over there. "What's that above the water?" he asked, loudly. "It looks like a person."

"Is it Xehanort?" said Sailor Elysion.

"Possibly," said the Lady Keybearer, "but it looks too small to be him."

New Sailor Moon followed the others, joining them as they looked out to the distance. He agreed with the Lady Keybearer and let them know that this figure was far too feminine to be the fallen Keyblade Master. "It's someone else," he said, softly. "It may be the guardian of this river or some other entity all together."

"Maybe they'll know where the others are at," said Sailor Juno.

"It's worth a shot," said Sailor Vesta.

They were all in agreement as they made their slow approach to the opposite river. But before they could reach this river, a ray of light flashed in front of them and blocked their path. The ray transformed into a young woman with long, pink hair and a pink dress that had a collar on top. She stood her ground against them as she continued to block their path to the River of Forget.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to precede any further," said the young woman. "Their fate is not meant for you. Only the Sailor of the Moon and the Sailor of Spira are meant to suffer this fate."

The Keybearer immediately took defensive action as he summoned the Wayward Wind. He pointed the tip of the Keyblade at the strange woman, looking at her with hate filled eyes. "And just who are you!" he shouted. "How dare you threaten my brother's life!"

"I am Sailor Mnemosyne," she told them. "My sister is Sailor Lethe. We serve Lord Galaxia on his mission to bring about the end to the Age of Sailors."

"Great, more Animamates," said Sailor Elysion. "I thought we killed all of them."

"I'm guessing that's Sailor Lethe at the other river," whispered Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Mnemosyne ignored what Elysion said, while remaining her cool with her Lord's guests. She brushed a stray lock from her face so that it would be perfectly back in place. "Stay at the River of Memory where you are safest, the River of Forget will only bring about your doom."

New Sailor Moon was about to ask what she meant by that when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He barely took one step before he was forced into succumbing to this pain and collapsed onto his knees. His chest started to tighten and it grew harder for him to take a single breath without feeling any pain. Slowly, his own uniform began to fade away with the Crescent Moon on his forehead beginning to blink out.

"What's…what's happening to me?" cried Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mnemosyne simply looked away as she turned to the River of Forget. Her hands were folded behind her back with a apathetic expression present on her face as she tried to alienate all her emotions from the horrible situation. "That's the power of the river," she said to him. "The final Sailor Soldiers needed to open Kingdom Hearts are there. They are losing their memories."

"What does that mean?" said Sailor Vesta.

"It means that Sora's in the river," said Sailor Sol. The mystical Sailor stood up to face all of his friends, while the White Mage ran to the aid of Sailor Moon. He shook his head and told her that her magicks would do no good for him. "The River of Forget must be a literal name that means it's stripping away Sora and Sailor Spira of all their memories. Once they loss all their memories, their hearts will collapse, which will expose their Star Seeds."

"Why is Reks in pain though!" said Sailor Pallas.

"Because," said Sol, "once Sora forgets about his life…his heart will collapse. That means Sora will be dead and both of Reks's parents will no longer be living so he'll fade away into nonexistence. It will be as if he was never born in the first place."

"He is correct," said Sailor Mnemosyne.

New Sailor Moon began to cough up blood, proving their points further. Everyone looked at horror at the two Sailors who seemed to actually understand what was happening. The Keybearer was furious as he tried to figure out what to do to stop this. He couldn't allow his brother to forget about everything, he couldn't allow his nephew to be thrown into oblivion. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! He had to do something to prevent this travesty from happening.

Throwing all logic behind, he simply ran to the River of Forget to rescue Prince Ventus.

Sailor Mnemosyne stopped him from going any further though and told him that this was what had to happen for the suffering to stop.

* * *

Despite being in water for so long, Prince Ventus still felt like he could breath underneath it. He may not be able to swim in it, but he could at least breathe while he drowned into its depths. His body slowly rolled with the gentle current as he looked over at Sailor Spira who, apparently wasn't as fortunate as him. She looked as if she couldn't breathe underwater and was officially dead at this point.

Prince Ventus would honestly be a little sadder about this if he hadn't already forgotten just who she was. It was a slow process, but he was slowly beginning to forget many things. It started with just the little things like his hair color, his favorite food, and how to multiply quadratic equations. Then came the bigger stuff like his birthday, his first kiss, and even who his best friends were.

The river's magicks began to take effect as it stripped away each layer that belonged to the young prince. The was part was that he couldn't fight the process nor did he know why he would fight it. The water was just so gentle and relaxing that he didn't care if he forgot who he was. Why would he want to remember anything? Why would he want to remember all the heartache that came with war?

Why would he want to remember losing Riku?

Why would he want to remember loving Riku?

Why would he want to remember ever being with Riku?

As for Sailor Spira, she was a little more resilient as she drown deeper into the water. She tried to fight for the memory of her people, of the Starlights, and of her fiancé. She tried to fight to retain the strength of her heart so that Master Xehanort would be unable to take her Star Seed. She understood that if all her memories were stripped from her being that she would turn into an empty shell. That would be disastrous, she couldn't allow that to happen.

The river was fighting her though. It didn't want to allow her to survive the process. It wanted to take away every last memory that she had so it could win in the end.

Then there was the events that was unfolding above the river.

Sailor Lethe continued to float above the river, but she wasn't amused with the slow progress the river was making. No, she wanted Prince Ventus to suffer now, she wanted the miserable bastard to die now so she could take his Star Seed. After everything that he put them through, it was his fault that the Stars were in such disarray at this point.

She needed to make him pay.

She would make him pay!

Gathering the powers that had been entrusted to her by Sailor Galaxia, Lethe began to attack the sinking Prince Ventus. She fired blasts of dark energy from the palms of her hands that would smash into the young prince's body. It forced him to take in more water, which would only speed the process a little faster. That wasn't what she was going for though, she enjoyed hearing his muffled cries of pain and it satisfied her to no end to know that she was inflicting pain upon him.

He still needed to suffer though, he had to suffer though for everything he done.

His existence is what started the Sailor War!

He needed to die so that the war would come to an end.

So Lethe attacked Prince Ventus again and again. She refused to stop, she refused to show him even the slightest bit of mercy. Yes, he needed to be punished for the crimes he committed against the galaxy! He existence needed to be punished! He needed to die so that they may live and their master would be victorious.

But as Lethe geared up her next assault, a hand caught her wrist and kept her from going any further. Sailor Lethe spun her body around to see that it was her sister, Sailor Mnemosyne, who had stopped her. The pink dress wearing Sailor didn't show any signs of releasing her anytime soon, not without saying her piece at least.

"You know the orders," said the Sailor. "Master Xehanort wants to be the one to end them. You only need to make sure their hearts collapse."

"He needs to be punished!" cried Sailor Lethe. "Do you not remember what happened to our worlds? It is because of him that this war even began! If it wasn't for him and the Silver Crystal then none of this would be happening. He is a catalyst for war and he needed to be destroyed before he causes more war."

"Master Xehanort's orders cannot be broken," Sailor Mnemosyne said, softly. "You know he doesn't like disobedience. He will send Sailor Phi and Chi in to kill us if you continue to disobey him."

Sailor Lethe flinched as she thought about the other two Sailors that lurked in the distance. They were not something she wanted to trifle with. They were too strong for her to challenge and there was no bargaining with them when they were angry.

"Fine," said Lethe. "I will make sure that they forget everything, just go make sure the others won't interfere."

Her sister nodded her head as she returned to the River of Memory.

Sailor Lethe focused on her river, focusing her sights on Prince Ventus.

Prince Ventus went deeper into the water and was losing every single memory he had faster by now. Everything was slowly stripping away from him, countdown like zero at this point. By now, the only memory he had left was being Sailor Moon. All he could remember was that he was Sailor Moon that was the single memory that kept his heart from falling apart.

But not even that would last…Prince Ventus just gave up.

And when he gave up, his heart shattered and it left him vulnerable.

* * *

New Sailor Moon began to cry out in horrible pain as he felt his world going dark with his body completely shutting down on him. He knew at that point that his father had lost the battle, his heart had shattered, which meant that soon he would fade away into nothing. Slowly, he began to fade away like he never existed in the first place. Tiny particles of light rose up from his flesh that left him a ghostly spirit.

The Sailor Quartet circled all around their leader, attempting to do something to keep him from fading away. They tried to pull their power together so that they might have a shot at keeping him leveled to this world. That didn't work though, New Sailor Moon continued to disappear into oblivion.

"No!" the Keybearer shouted. "I won't allow it to end this way." He began to race towards the River of Forget, transforming his Keyblades into their Glider form. He jumped on the platform bow and was already flying towards the river when Sailor Mnemosyne returned with Sailor Lethe beside her this time.

The twins blocked the Keybearer's path, announcing that it was too late for him to do anything.

"You've lost," said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"And Xehanort won," said Sailor Lethe.

The Keybearer dismissed his glider and returned to the ground, turning back to see what was happening to his nephew. As he did this, everyone else looked back to see their friend fading out of existence. New Sailor Moon just knelt, the pain no longer attacking him, but the disappointment of dying was heartbreaking for him and the others.

His future was as good as dead at this point…nothing could save them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, Hope, Xion," whispered New Sailor Moon.

When his last words were gone, his ghostly figure faded away completely. He eroded out of existence with not a single trace left of him as a result. The Quartet cried over their leader with many of the others doing the same thing. The Keybearer dropped to his knees, crying for the death of his nephew and crying for his brother as well.

Sailor Lethe smiled at their victory, while Mnemosyne just looked to the ground. Neither one paid any attention to the figure that was rising from the river behind them until they heard a sharp gasp of air. The sudden gasp was what caught their attention as well as the Key Warrior, the trio looked back to see that Sailor Spira was pulling herself from the water.

"Lenne!" Key Warrior said as he raced towards her.

Sailor Mnemosyne blocked his path though, while Sailor Lethe went over to finish her. Sailor Spira wasn't about to be put down so easily, not after fighting so long to retain most of her memories. "Starlight Royal Straight Flush," she said, firing a few explosive cards at Lethe. The explosion that went off alerted the others, while Lethe was blown away, knocking into Mnemosyne in the process.

As the twins went down, Key Warrior and the Keybearer went over to the water to pull Sailor Spira from the river. She was coughing up a fit at this point as she instinctively went to the Key Warrior's arms and whispered something about remembering someone who looked like him. Key Warrior saw the affects of the River of Forget himself and was proud of her for fighting it for so long.

If only the same could be said about Prince Ventus.

The Keybearer went over to the water and saw a body floating on the surface. Not caring a bit of the river's power, he ran through the water's surface until he reached the body. He saw that it was his brother's unconscious body and brought it back to shore with him. Elysion was waiting for him and helped pull them both out just as the twin Sailors rose back up.

"Is your life a little hazy now, Keybearer?" said an angry Sailor Lethe. "Do you remember at all what happened recently?"

"I remember enough," said the Keybearer. "And I know that I want you dead!"

"That's the power of the Silver Crystal," said a sad Sailor Mnemosyne. "It is a crystal of hate and war, its power corrupts all. It's just as Galaxia told us, the Silver Crystal is the reason for the Sailor Wars."

"The crystal breeds hate," shouted Sailor Lethe. "It causes destruction of countless planets throughout the galaxy! Its existence is what caused the destruction of our worlds!"

Elysion just shook his head as he slowly stepped forward. His Flute in hand and he pointed it at the twins. "Clearly someone's been spoon feeding you lies," said Sailor Elysion. "The crystal brings about peace, not destruction!"

"Lies from a dog of the White Moon," said Lethe. "We won't allow ourselves to fall for your tricks! You will all die just like your friend Sailor Moon!"

Prince Ventus woke up from his unconscious slumber just in time to hear what Sailor Lethe said. That name sounded terribly familiar for him as he looked around to this group of strangers, feeling like something was missing. What was missing? Why did he even care what was missing? Did these people even matter to him? What did the word matter even mean?

His head was searing in pain until the Crescent Moon on his forehead began to explode. That's when it all began to click for him and he realized just who was missing. "Reks!" he shouted. All the memories began rushing into his head as he remembered who everyone was, who was dear to his heart, and just who he was.

The Keybearer smiled as he saw that his brother was back and ready for business.

Sailor Lethe was no happy about this as she gathered a ball of dark energy in the palm of her hands. They could not afford for Prince Ventus to regain too much of his power, it would only anger Xehanort to the point where he may actually destroy them. "I guess I'm just going to have to dispose of you myself!" she shouted.

"Then do it!" shouted Prince Ventus. He walked away from the friends who surrounded him and spread his arms apart to show he was completely exposed. He didn't bother to show any hate to the girls, he only showed them his pain and misery. "I've already the two most important people in my life. My fiancé was murdered by Sailor Galaxia and you took my son from me. What do I have left to live for? I don't want to be part of this stupid war, I just want to go back home and be with my friends and family."

Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne looked at Prince Ventus, seeing something vastly different then who Xehanort told them of. They could see the light within him, the light that was trying to shine through the darkness to protect everyone. Even though they knew that Xehanort was already evil, the twin Sailors strayed from their path because of the war that ravaged their world. But they could see just who Prince Ventus was; they could see that he was the one who would end the war to save everyone.

Sailor Lethe dropped her arms to the side, sending her attack away. She turned to her sister, seeing the equally disappointed look on her face. "You're not a monster," she said to Prince Ventus. "We are…we're the ones who betrayed the Sailors."

"We fell for his lies," said Sailor Mnemosyne. "We thought we could trust him…we were wrong. You are the hero who will restore peace to the galaxy."

Prince Ventus barely nodded his head, promising he would do so when a gust of wind blew in. The wind grew with strength until it suddenly created a powerful cyclone that tore the twins apart into nothing. The girls barely had time to scream before they were reduced to nothing right before their very eyes.

Everyone looked on in shock, wondering what just happened when the cyclone died out.

"We need to keep going," said Prince Ventus. "We have to keep going to save everyone."

He helped Sailor Spira and the Keybearer to the River of Memory to help fully restore their memories. The river's magic took effect and restored all of their memories. He got the others to follow him past the rivers to the garden that Lethe told him about before trying to drown him.

* * *

They arrived to a field of flowers that gave off a sweet scent that was potent enough to relax them all. Prince Ventus and the Keybearer walked beside each other, looking out to the vast fields until they could see a tiny speck in the distance. They were willing to bet that's where they would find Master Xehanort.

Everyone started to catch up with them when a barrier began to block their path. Key Warrior and Sailor Spira barely made it through the barrier before the others were sealed on the other side. Sailor Sol and the White Mage were already working on breaking it down when laughter began to fill the air.

Prince Ventus and the others looked up to see two figures slowly descending from the sky. Two more women appeared, each carrying a long staff in their hands, blond hair, and wore identical dresses. One of them had a single strand of blonde hair hanging out and she wore a brown dress. The other had two strands hanging out and she wore a green dress.

Both looked on at Prince Ventus and his companions with dark smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to the Star Gardens that we protect," said the one in the brown dress. "I am Sailor Chi."

"And I am Sailor Phi," said the one in the green dress. "We are the strongest of the Sailor Animamates."

The Keybearer just rolled his eyes as he summoned his Wayward Wind. "Great, more Animamates," he said, loudly. "I am seriously tired of you guys popping up out of nowhere."

"Don't worry, we're the last of them," said Sailor Chi.

"We'll also be the last thing you ever see!" said Sailor Phi.

The duo disappeared from sight, leaving the party of four wondering what just happened. Chi reappeared behind the Keybearer and knocked him out with her staff. Phi went behind the Key Warrior and struck him down to keep him down as well. The two of them collapsed to the ground with Phi and Chi appearing in front of Prince Ventus and Sailor Spira.

"This is the Star Gardens," said Sailor Chi. "This is where all the Star Seeds flock to once their lives come to an end."

"We harvest the Sailor Crystals from the collection before sending them to the Graveyard," said Sailor Phi. "Past our Garden is the Graveyard where the Galaxia Cathedral stands. The cathedral leads down to the Galaxy Cauldron where they were born. Once they're all collected, the Door to Kingdom Hearts will appear."

"And when the Door opens," said Sailor Chi, "Master Xehanort will obtain the Ultimate Power. He will become the strongest force in the universe and we will serve him till the end of days."

"All that stands in our way is you two," said Sailor Phi. "You two must perish so that our Master may rise!"

Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi brought their staves together, releasing a fierce cyclone at them. Prince Ventus and Sailor Spira protected each other by releasing a faint barrier to protect them from harm. It barely stood against the Sailors' cyclone, which proved just how strong they were. They weren't kidding when they said they were the strongest of the Animamates.

Prince Ventus told Sailor Spira to stand back as he figured out how he would fight the Animamates. He knew that as a prince and Keyblade Master that he was strong, but his powers were limited now that he could no longer become Sailor Moon. Galaxia had destroyed the Article, severing his connection to his Sailor powers, effectively killing Sailor Moon. He needed to figure out something and fast if he was going to stand up against the twin villains.

Lucky for him, a miracle came in the form of Chibi Chibi. The brunet's eyes widened with shock as he saw the small child appear from thin air without even Phi or Chi noticing his presence. The child floated towards him with a smile on his face before his little hands touched the Crescent on his forehead.

"Moon Power," whispered Chibi Chibi.

"Moon Eternal Power," corrected Prince Ventus.

As he said this, Prince Ventus felt a surge of power rush through his body. Chibi Chibi disappeared again, apparently doing what he needed to do. Prince Ventus felt a smile growing on his face because Chibi Chibi once again saved him when he needed it most. Allowing the power to take hold of him, Prince Ventus transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon for the final time.

Light flooded the Star Gardens as Eternal Sailor Moon returned to the battlefield with the Eternal Tiare in hand but without the Moon Article on his tie. The Crescent Moon on his forehead was glowing with power, the wings on his back stood proud, and the Sailor Soldier was determined to protect those he loved. He was determined to save all the lives of those who mattered most to him.

Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi simply huffed as they looked at the newly, revived Sailor Moon.

"It won't matter," said Sailor Chi.

"You will die either way," said Sailor Phi.

The two joined their staves together, releasing a powerful bolt of lightning at the brunet. Sailor Moon held up his Eternal Tiare and created a force field to protect himself from their attack. This wall was stronger than the one he had put up as a prince and was far more effective at withstanding their attack.

Eternal Sailor Moon pushed their attack away and kept standing as he looked over at Phi and Chi. He could see the surprise on their face, but he also noticed the Galaxia Bracelets on their wrists. Sailor Spira noticed this as well and told him that he needed to destroy them. Phi and Chi did not like her advice one bit, but Sailor Moon seemed to get a kick out of it.

"This one is for you, Reks," whispered Sailor Moon. He held the Tiare in front of him, waving his hand down so that the weapon grew a little longer. He began to swing it around for a moment as the red gem radiated with silver light before he held it above his head. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The silver ray of light began to race after Sailor Phi first, surprising everyone as the light touched her and shattered the bracelets.

Sailor Phi cried out in agony as Sailor Chi watched as her twin faded away into oblivion.

"No!" shouted Sailor Chi as she turned to Sailor Moon. "You will pay for that, bastard!"

Chi rocketed towards Sailor Moon, disappearing in a single flash. Eternal Sailor Moon was already bracing himself for the worst just when Sailor Spira realized that he didn't stand a chance. She was going to attack at every vulnerable spot he had, taking him down until his Star Seed was exposed. Spira couldn't allow that to happen, not if they were going to defeat Master Xehanort.

"Spira Fusion Tempest!" she shouted as she turned into a pink whirlwind.

Spira spun towards Sailor Moon, putting herself in front of him just as Sailor Chi reappeared. Chi flung her staff through the whirlwind, which should've bounced off harmlessly. It should've but that didn't happen. Chi was strong enough to break through the whirlwind so that her staff went straight through Spira's chest.

The whirlwind died out until all that was left was a bleeding Sailor Spira. Chi was smiling, while everyone else looked on with shock. Spira's body fell back with Sailor Moon catching her in the process. A tear began to run down his cheek as another friend died in his very arms. Key Warrior gave out a loud cry of pain as he watched her die, running over to them both.

"Her crystal belongs to me," Chi said as Spira's Star Seed appeared. "Now there's only one that remains."

The Star Seed floated to her hand, signifying the end of her life.

"Lenne," whispered Key Warrior. "You…you can't leave me."

Spira only smiled as she touched his hand for the last time. "Protect…Sailor Moon," she told him. "He...he will save us all." She gave him her last words before she faded away in Sailor Moon's arms. She left both men in tears as she faded away just like all the other Sailors did.

Chi kept on laughing, while the Key Warrior shook with rage.

Key Warrior got on his feet with Defender appearing in his hands. The Keyblade shook in his hands as his heart broke in his very chest. He turned to Chi, focusing all his rage and power just on her, she would pay for what he did to his Princess Lenne.

For a split second, he disappeared from sight before reappearing behind her. He drove his Keyblade through his chest and twisted it to rip apart her organs before pulling it back out. "This is for my princess," he whispered to her ear. He pushed Chi to the ground, ending her life as well as she melted away into nothing.

The barrier that Sailor Phi and Chi had up went away, freeing the others as a result.

They were all reunited and they all decided to press forward to this Graveyard.

With the last of the Animamates gone, all that was left was Master Xehanort.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon led is his surviving friends to what would be their final battle against their true adversary. They were now wandering down a desert path much like the one back at the river, minus the mountains of sand. It was an empty road that led down to a tall, rocky mountain with a large palace on top in the far distance.

All of them knew what they would find on that mountain, they would find Master Xehanort in the palace. That was where their final battle would take place. That is where they would fight to protect the Galaxy Cauldron, the Star Seeds, and Kingdom Hearts from the God of Discord. That is where they would make their last stand against the forces of darkness.

And they knew with Sailor Moon leading the way that they would survive whatever came their way next

That is what they believed.

That is what gave them hope.

So as they went further into the desert, they noticed several things sticking up from the ground. As they got closer, they saw that they were all Keyblades of different shapes, sizes, and styles. All the Keyblades were rusted over like they had been there for ages. Each one looking more lifeless then the last.

This was their sign that they were going in the right direction.

This path would take them to where Master Xehanort was waiting.

* * *

END!

With things getting darker, it is time to tell how it all began. Master Xehanort meets Sailor Moon and the others in the Graveyard, where he explains the origins of the Keyblade War and his final plan. As he tells his tale, Sailor Moon sees for himself his fathers' past as they grew up during the final days of the Keyblade War. Find out what set the gears of fate in motion in **Birth By Sleep!**


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Allow me to present to you this mega crazy flashback of a chapter! I was very much inspired by Birth by Sleep to write this chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it because I rewrote it like twice. Hehe. It also sets up a big storyline that won't go further into detail until my beta publishes her spin-off. Hehe. I'm so evil! I'm very glad that you were so happy with the last chapter, i was really worried about it! Hehe. Yes, this is my own crazy imagination of KH3! UGH! It needs to hurry up and come out already! Read and review.

**Birth by Sleep:**

The Graveyard was an empty road full of Keyblades that were decayed and broken. It was a barren desert that seemed to drain the life out of them. Everywhere they looked all they could see was destruction and more Keyblades. Everyone wondered what could've happened to this place. Was this supposed to be the entrance to the Galaxy Cauldron? Why were there so many Keyblades here, it didn't make any sense.

Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't worry about all that though. He needed to focus on the mission; he needed to defeat Master Xehanort before it was too late. The only Star Seed that wasn't claimed by the Darkness was his own. He was the last hope that the galaxy had for survival; he was the only one with the power to stand up against Master Xehanort.

It was enough to make him anxious and very nauseous all at the same time. He had to hold it down though; he could throw up after he killed the Keyblade Master. Right now, he needed to focus on doing what he needed to do to save his friends and what was left of the galaxy.

They continued to journey through the Graveyard until they reached the center of it. Looking around them, they saw that they were in the middle of a crossroads that seemed to spread out forever. They could see the Keyblades formed the crossroads, cutting it off perfectly so that the road formed from its remains.

High above them was the Galaxia Cathedral that they were told about. It was a colossal, medieval palace on top of a mountain that barely looked like it could support its weight. The thing was frightening yet amazing at the same time as they looked up to it with fascination.

"Is anyone else freaked out by this place?" asked Sailor Elysion.

"Never could I imagine that such a place like this existed," said Sailor Ceres.

"What is this place though?" asked the White Mage.

Before anyone could even give their suggestions, thunder roared above their heads as the desert wind swept up sand. The Sailors and their friends shielded their eyes until they heard footsteps that were louder than the wind's howl. The wind soon died down long enough for them to turn back towards the mountain where the steps were coming from. A long figure came from the mountain, walking slowly towards them.

Sailor Moon could feel the Chaos Power around the figure and knew right away that it was Master Xehanort. He was proven right when the Master's face came into view well enough for them to see clearly. Master Xehanort had a smile plastered onto his face as he made his slow approach to the center of the crossroads where the others stood.

Master Xehanort finally stopped, standing a few feet away from them. "Welcome to the Graveyard," said the fallen Master. His hands were locked behind his back as he straightened himself up so slightly. "A great war was once fought here, centuries ago. This is where Keyblade Wielders from across the universe came and fought against their brothers and sisters to claim dominion over the Ultimate Power, Kingdom Hearts! This is where the final battle of the Keyblade War took place! This is the Keyblade Graveyard!"

Master Xehanort's voice boomed throughout the Graveyard, leaving the young heroes in shock as they looked around the desert. It made so much sense now. All the destroyed Keyblades, this was where the Keyblade Wielders who perished during the Keyblade War rested. This was where it all began; this is where they would make their last stand.

"Amazing," whispered the Keybearer.

"I knew you would think so, Son of Ventus," said Xehanort. "I brought you all here for a reason. I thought it would be best to know just where it all came from before I crushed you all like vermin! You should know the secret shame that you father kept hidden from you all your lives."

"And what is that?" said Sailor Moon.

That's when Xehanort began to smile as he approached the young brothers. "Well, since you're just dying to know," laughed Xehanort. "Before the final battles of the Keyblade War began, I kept my true identity a secret from the Keyblade Wielders of Light. I did it so well that King Sephiroth and Queen Serenity entrusted me with their son's studies. Let me put it simple for you, Ventus was my Apprentice!"

Lightning flashed across the desert sky as the past came back to bite them in the ass.

* * *

_The Moon Kingdom remained a beautiful beacon of hope during the Great War that ravaged the entire universe. The Keyblade War was nearing its hundredth year with no end in sight. The universe had never seen a war of this magnitude since the Great Fall, which was a thousand years before the Keyblade War. When the Winged warriors of the Gods dispersed into different factions once Chaos and Cosmos began their eternal war._

_Despite all of this madness, the Milky Way Galaxy continued to prosper with the guidance of the Moon Kingdom. King Sephiroth and Queen Serenity did everything in their power to maintain order in their domain, while they fought against the Dark Keyblade Wielders. It was during this time that their young son, Ventus, came into his power. He became Chosen by the Keyblade, chosen to join in the war that his parents were fighting in._

_Queen Serenity was the beautiful Queen of the Moon Kingdom who was blessed with Mastery of the Keyblade and the Spiral Heart Moon Rod she wielded in combat. Her power over light was strong, leading many of her subjects to believe that she was Cosmos-incarnate. She was one of the four Keyblade Masters who led the Light Keyblade Wielders._

_King Sephiroth was not graced with the Keyblade's power due to his Winged origins, but he continued to be a strong leader for the Light Keyblade Wielders. His father was a Winged who fell from Grace and sided with Chaos during the Great Fall who then mated with a human woman. Despite this, Sephiroth found the light of Cosmos and achieved a level of mastery of Light and Darkness that had never been seen before: Twilight. With his divine origins and trusty Masamune, he was a fierce warrior in the battle against Light and Darkness_

_Right now, the King and Queen were discussing just who would train Ventus to become a Keyblade Master. They were joined by their companions Eraqus, Yen Sid, and Xehanort, all of which were candidates to train their son. They stood in the shinning throne room, coming up with who would be the best chose to begin Ventus's training._

"_I would be willing to take the boy in, Sephiroth," said Eraqus._

_Yen Sid shook his head, stepping in the middle of the circle that they accidently created. He wasn't so sure of Eraqus taking responsibility of the boy's training, not because he was incompetent. "I don't think that would be wise, old friend," said Yen Sid. "You are already training Prince Pluto and Princess Sol. They are too far advanced that Ventus would not be able to cope with the stress. It would drive him insane."_

"_Are you suggesting that you teach him then?" said Xehanort. "You have one Apprentice, am I correct? The young Mouse King from Disney Castle if I'm not mistaken?"_

"_King Mickey is a handful on his own," said Yen Sid. "It's like having three Apprentices. It would not be wise to pair those two together."_

"_I cannot train him, either," said Serenity. Her hand fell to her stomach, touching the fabric of her white gown. The Crescent Moon on her forehead shined softly against her purple hair. The beautiful queen's flawless features reflected perfectly off the lighting in the throne room "I am his mother; I wouldn't be able to train my son properly."_

"_It would be a conflict of interests," said Sephiroth. "I cannot train him since I'm not a Keyblade Master, so it seems the responsibility falls on you, Xehanort." The handsome king wore silver robes that fit his royal form perfectly as he turned over to the elder Keyblade Master. His silver hair fell over his shoulder as he began to approach the Master. "Are you okay with this, Xehanort? You have not had an Apprentice in ages; I'm not sure how you would feel about this." _

_Xehanort only nodded his head as he approached the Moon King. "It would be an honor to train young Ventus," said the Master. "I will teach him what he needs to know in order to defend himself from the Dark Wielders. I can only pray though that he may never need to use these abilities for combat. Hopefully, we can end this war before he even becomes a Warrior."_

_Eraqus could only shake his head at his old friend. His arms crossed over the armor plate on his chest with his robes shifting from the movement. "I'm not so sure about that, Xehanort," said the Master. "We still do not know who the leader of the Dark Wielders is. If we cannot find and defeat the leader then the war will never end."_

"_And Ventus will be in danger with you as his Master," added Yen Sid. "He would be in danger with anyone as a Master. The heir to the Moon Kingdom, he would only be a prime target to any of the Dark Wielders."_

"_That is why a Light Wielder must always be with him at all time," said Xehanort. "He will be safe with me, Serenity, Sephiroth."_

"_Good, Xehanort," said Sephiroth. "We trust you with our son's life."_

_Their meeting came to an end and they eventually began to part ways. Yen Sid and Eraqus returned to resume training their own Apprentices, King Sephiroth resumed his duties at the palace, and Queen Serenity escorted Xehanort to Ventus's bedroom. They walked across the palace until they reached the bedroom of the young prince._

_Serenity opened the door after she already announced their presence to her son. When the door was opened, the young Prince Ventus was already on his feet, greeting his mother and Xehanort. His Crescent Moon had a faint glow to it, reflecting off the white dress robes he wore. "What is it that I can do for you, mother?" the young prince said, politely._

"_Ventus, this is Master Xehanort," said Serenity. "He will be training you in your Keyblade studies."_

"_Oh," said the surprised prince. "Well, thank you, Master Xehanort, for this immense honor."_

"_The honor is all mine, Ventus," said Xehanort. "Tomorrow, I will be taking you to my home world to begin your training. I'm sure that you will feel comfortable at the Destiny Islands."_

"_Yes, Master Xehanort," said Ventus. "I will pack my things right away."_

_Xehanort stepped out of the room at this point, making his own preparations for their trip. Serenity bid him farewell before turning to help her son pack. Ventus hid his nervousness as his mother began to explain some of the things that would be expected from him now that he was going away for training. _

_Ventus changed from his usual robes into something more befitting a young Apprentice. He put on a white, red, and black coat over a layer of light armor. An armor shoulder pad went onto his left arm that would serve to summon his Keyblade Armor. He put on baggy, black and gray pants with a few ringers going on his fingers and a checkered bracelet on his wrist._

_Queen Serenity continued to explain what he needed to do now that he was an Apprentice. _

_It was enough to frighten the young Moon Prince once he was finally done packing._

* * *

_Prince Ventus was relocated to the Destiny Islands, spending the next year training under Master Xehanort's careful watch. At thirteen, Ventus already showed potential to become a strong Master, but Xehanort could see too much light in the boy's heart. He could never reach his full potential with all that light smothering him so Xehanort began his plans to corrupt the boy faster then he originally anticipated._

_The best way to corrupt the boy was to slowly blacken his heart. _

_He needed to manipulate the natural darkness the boy had in him. In order to do that, he needed to bathe the boy in darkness until the boy was the strong enough to relinquish his light. A quick way was to break the boy's faith in light. He needed to convince the boy that the light couldn't protect him, that the light would only hurt him._

_And that's how the abuse began. _

_The training grew crueler with every passing day. Master Xehanort treated Ventus roughly, constantly brutalizing the poor boy in every way. He worked the boy to the breaking point, broke down every bit of self-confidence the boy, and made it his mission to hit him for his failure every chance that he got. _

_Ventus wasn't stopped though. He knew that he could never tell anyone what Master Xehanort was doing to him. Either no one would believe him or Xehanort would kill him the moment he left to tell. He made sure to carefully cover his scars whenever his parents or anyone else showed up to check on his development. He had to cover all his scars with the layers of clothing he wore and masked his scared emotions under several layers._

_No one could ever know what Xehanort was doing to him._

_And no one could protect him because Xehanort was one of the good guys…the good guys had failed him._

* * *

_This only got worse for Ventus as his training with Master Xehanort continued. It eventually reached the boiling point when Xehanort took the boy to the future sight of the Graveyard. The barren wasteland would serve as the tipping point that would shatter Ventus's fragile heart so that he would fall into the depths of Darkness._

_For his final test, Xehanort released a swarm of Neo-shadow Heartless at the young prince. Hiding on top of a cliff, the Keyblade Master watched as his Apprentice was attacked viciously by the Heartless. Ventus barely put up a fight as these Heartless attacked him from every possible angle._

_This was no good at all. Xehanort wanted the boy to fight, to embrace the powers of darkness, but the boy was barely doing anything. He showed no progress at all, despite everything that he did to ensure the change. Ventus barely swung his Wayward Wind around to hurt the Heartless, but none of his attack actually destroyed them. _

_Xehanort watched as the merciless Neo-shadows won out in the end. They took the Moon Prince down, easily defeating him and would've extracted his heart had the Master not dismissed them. Ventus had proven himself to be just a dud. Xehanort growled at his disappointment as he jumped from the cliff to see his Apprentice lying on the floor, broken and defeated. _

"_Worthless," said Xehanort. "You are just worthless."_

"_Why?" whimpered the bleeding Ventus. "Why…why did you…you do this, Master?"_

_Xehanort showed no remorse for the boy as he summoned his dark Keyblade. He brought it to his side, while looking at it and at the broken prince. "You were supposed to be the catalyst I needed to win the war!" said Xehanort. "You power and title as a Moon Prince was what I needed to tip the balance of power, but you proved worthless to me! I should just put you out of your misery now."_

_Xehanort raised his Keyblade above Ventus, readying himself to strike the defeated Apprentice. Ventus looked up with pure horror as his brain screamed to defend himself, but his body failed to move at all. Xehanort's Keyblade was coming down at his fast and was nearing the prince's heart when a long katana interfered, holding Xehanort's Keyblade back._

_The Master looked to his side to see King Sephiroth standing in the distance. The long katana in his hands was the famous Masamune, the demon slaying sword that Sephiroth used in battle. Xehanort removed his Keyblade from Masamune's clutches before disappearing into the darkness only to reappear on the cliff. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the Moon King, clad in a serious amount of leather._

_King Sephiroth only bore anger in his green eyes, focusing solely on Xehanort. His muscles flexed underneath the tight leather pants and jacket he wore with the light armor over it. He swung his sword back into its sheath before making his approach to Ventus's side. _

"_Father?" Ventus said as a single tear ran down his cheek._

_Sephiroth knelt down to his son, wiping the tear away. "You are fine now, Ven," said his father. "I am here now. You'll be safe as soon as I can get you out of here." The king placed the palm of his hand on his son's cheek, releasing a ray of healing light. Ventus's wounds began to seal up and his strength was slowly restored back to full health. _

_Sephiroth helped his son get back on his feet, holding the boy carefully as he did when he was just a child. Ventus was still his little boy and no monster would get away with harming him in any shape or form. "Return to the palace now, I will deal with Xehanort," said his father._

"_How did you know though?" asked Ven._

"_I'm your father, Ven," he said, simply. "I felt your pain, but I thought it was just the training until now. I witnessed what he did with my own two eyes." He swung his hand back, creating a portal made of pure light. He gently nudged Ventus in that direction. "Go now, I don't want you to get involved in the fight."_

_Ventus nodded his head before running off into the portal with it closing behind him._

"_How honorable, Sephiroth," laughed Xehanort. "You silly half-breed want to pick a fight with me?"_

_Sephiroth didn't bother to turn to face Xehanort as he simply drew Masamune from its sheathe. He tossed the case aside before raising his sword above his head, his silver hair blowing through the sandy breeze. "I might be a half-breed, but at least I'm not a monster like you," he said, releasing orbs of light around his head. "You attack helpless children, you are just plain scum!"_

_The light was released and blew the cliff apart that Xehanort stood on._

_Moving with remarkable speed and grace, Xehanort leapt off the cliff before the attack blew it apart. His Keyblade back in hand, Xehanort made his way towards the Moon King with his great speed. Sephiroth was already on guard as he kept his sword up to withstand the blow that the Keyblade Master brought. The Moon King didn't even break a sweat as he pushed Xehanort back with his Winged strength._

_Sephiroth swung the mighty Masamune in different directions, forcing Xehanort to react face otherwise he'd be cut into pieces. Xehanort responded to this by firing multiple dark bullets at the king, which Sephiroth blocked with the swing of his sword. The king rushed towards Xehanort and the two locked blades once more, their strength being too equal for the other to conquer at this level._

"_You are far more graceful then I thought you'd be, Sephiroth," said Xehanort._

"_And you are stronger than I thought you'd be for an old man, Leader of the Dark Wielders," said Sephiroth._

"_How did you know?" said Xehanort._

"_I can smell the God of Discord's stench all over you," said Sephiroth._

_The Keyblade Master got a good laugh out of that one as he broke contact from Sephiroth. He gathered more of his dark power, ready to show the Moon King just how strong he truly was. Sephiroth readied himself for the worst as he gathered his Winged powers. As he did this, a single black wing appears from his back, uncurling as it freed itself from slumber. Despite being a sign of the Fallen Winged, Sephiroth actually had his Grace._

_The two powers collided once more, creating a ripple effect that pushed them both away._

"_Chaos Snake!" roared Xehanort. He swung his Keyblade around in multiple directions before firing a snake made from darkness at Sephiroth. The snake began to open its jaw, ready to swallow Sephiroth up in one gulp._

"_Heartless Angel!" shouted Sephiroth. He raised his hand above his head, gathering a ball made of light and darkness. He released the orb before slashing at it with Masamune, releasing a rain of multiple blasts of twilight energy._

_Their attacks exploded against one another, sending them both flying in opposite ends of the wasteland. Xehanort disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness, effectively ending the battle between the two. He didn't need to waste his time and energy on the Moon King, he wasn't worthy of fighting him any longer._

_King Sephiroth landed on a distant mountain, looking out as Xehanort disappeared into the darkness. It was true then, Xehanort had betrayed them and was the true leader of the Dark wielders. Their enemy had finally shown his face and his poor son, Ventus, was the one who had to suffer for the truth to be known._

_Sephiroth, ashamed of himself, covered his body with his wing before disappearing into space as he journeyed back to the palace._

* * *

_Making his return in a great flash of light, King Sephiroth appeared at the gardens right outside of the Moon Palace. His heavy boots touched the field of flowers that they had planted ages ago and saw his wife cradling onto their son's weakened form. The Moon King walked over to his wife, dismissing Masamune before kneeling down to check on his son's progress. What he saw was Ven completely unconscious, appearing dead to the world with his pale skin looking pale and his entire figure appearing to be fragile like glass._

"_What happened to him, Sephiroth?" Serenity asked as tears streamed down her face. "He's been like this since he returned to the palace. He won't wake up! What has Xehanort done to him?"_

"_He's betrayed us, Serenity," Sephiroth said, simply. "He is the Leader of the Dark Wielders…I felt and saw what he did to Ven then I fought Xehanort."_

"_But…Xehanort…how…why?" Serenity said, completely lost at what to say next. "I just can't believe it."_

_Sephiroth just simply said that it was true as he took his son from her. He held onto Ven like he did as a baby, holding onto his seemingly fragile figure. "Xehanort put him through hell," he said, softly. "It will be a miracle if he ever wakes up…it would be a miracle if he hasn't completely given up on life."_

"_When he wakes up," Serenity said, trying to ignore what her husband said, "we need to find him a new Master. A real Master who won't…torture him!" She burst into tears at that point, hiding her face in shame as she leaned against her husband's chest. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around her as well, promising her that it would be okay._

_Between his parents, Ven was slowly showing signs of life as he fought through the coma he was in. It would be a long time though before he finally woke up. Neither one knowing just how long that would be, but they prayed that Ven would wake up soon. They were truly ashamed at themselves for not seeing through Xehanort's deceit sooner. If only they had known sooner, this tragedy could've been prevented._

"_Eraqus," Sephiroth whispered to his wife. "Eraqus can train Ven…he would be a good, loving Master for him."_

"_Eraqus," repeated Serenity, fighting through her tears. "Yes, he would be a good choice. Ven could use some friends too, I'm sure his Apprentices would treat Ven kindly."_

_They agreed that to talk to Master Eraqus as soon as possible to make the proper arrangements. They also needed to warn the other Keyblade Masters and Warriors of this new development. Everyone needed to know just who Master Xehanort truly was that he was a threat to the universe and that he was a Servant of Chaos. _

_As the moonlight sky got darker, the king and queen could only pray that their prince would wake up and bring his buoyant light back into the sky._

* * *

_Once he woke and found the strength to continue, Ventus's training resumed at the Land of Departure. The palace there was a safe house for the Light Keyblade Wielders, serving as one of their greatest strongholds due to its proximity between the chasms of Light and Darkness. Ventus studied as Keyblade Warrior under the careful watch of Master Eraqus, while also working alongside the Warriors Terra and Aqua. _

_Terra appeared as a youthful man of seventeen with long, spiky brown hair that went up. He always wore a tight, black shirt that showed off his muscles with red suspenders crossed over his chest hat held up his loose, tan colored pants. The metal gauntlet on his arm was what he needed to summon his Keyblade Armor. Aqua wore her blue hair neatly as she dressed in a dark blue top with lacy ribbons covering her arms and a light band of armor dangling from them. Her back was partly exposed, only her pink ribbons covering it. She wore a dark blue skirt to match her top with similar leggings as well. _

_The newest Apprentice left different scars on them. Terra felt annoyed by Ventus, thinking of him nothing more as the spoiled, little brother who got whatever he wanted. He heard that Ventus was training under Xehanort, but neither one knew about the abuse that went on between them. He simply believed the boy to be a wimp who couldn't handle the pressure. As for Aqua, she was pleased to have a new friend with them. She saw Ven as a little brother, but she welcomed him with open arms and did her best to help him whenever he was struggling._

_Master Eraqus was a completely different Master then Xehanort was. Never during his time training with him did Ven feel his life was in danger. The man treated him well and did everything in his power to guide Ven on the right path as a Keyblade Warrior of Light. Ventus felt immensely honored to have Eraqus has his Master after suffering for so long with Xehanort._

_As another year passed, Terra and Aqua took their Master Qualification Exam. Eraqus would judge just how much the two had learned during their time as his Apprentices. The goal wasn't to best the other in battle, but to demonstrate the strength of one's heart and their judgment. So Ven watched from the sidelines as Terra and Aqua demonstrated their skills._

_Terra fired a storm of black beams, while Aqua fired a storm of bubbles. As sparks flew everywhere, Aqua and Terra collided in the middle of the throne room, both struggling to surpass the other. Ven was amazed by their display of strength just as Eraqus called the exam to an end. The two Apprentices parted ways and stood perfectly still as they waited for their Master's verdict._

"_I am impressed by how far you two have blossomed," said Eraqus. "It is also prides me to say that I have trained you both well. Congratulations, Terra and Aqua. You have passed the exams, now you are full-fledged Keyblade Masters."_

"_Thank you, Master Eraqus," they both said, bowing to him._

_Eraqus only nodded his head as he slowly left the throne for a moment. This left the two newly-appointed Masters alone with the young Apprentice. Ventus went over to them, congratulating them both for passing their exams. They thanked him before they started to talk about what this meant for them now._

"_I want to fight in the war," said Terra. "I'm not ready to train an Apprentice yet. The universe is too dangerous right now to drag a kid into this."_

"_Well, if you don't think you can handle it, Terra," laughed Aqua. "I, on the other hand, cannot wait till I have my own Apprentice. I know that I'll train them well, just like Master Eraqus has done with us." She kept laughing as she sat down on the railing of the stairs, her leg crossed over the other. "Who knows, Terra, Master Eraqus might ask you to continue Ven's studies for him so he can focus on the warfront."_

_Ven started to laugh as well, knowing that would never happen in a million years. He sat beside Aqua as he looked up at the stain glass window above the throne. "That wouldn't happen," he said, softly. "My parents want Eraqus to train me. They wouldn't trust Terra with my training."_

"_Yes because you're too much of a wimp to handle my training regiment," joked Terra. "You couldn't deal with Master Xehanort so they sent you here. Studying under me would just be utter torture for you."_

_Even though that was only supposed to be a joke, Ventus didn't find it as amusing as Terra did. Aqua was about to tell Terra to shut up when Ven completely flipped out. His entire body started to shake as the memories of what Xehanort put him through all began to rush back to him._

"_Shut up, Terra!" cried Ven. "You…you don't know anything! You're just stupid."_

"_That's Master Terra now," said the brunet. "What the hell is your damage, Ven?"_

"_You!" cried Ven. "You're just as evil as Xehanort! You have no idea what he tried to do to me…he's a traitor!"_

"_What do you mean?" Aqua calmly asked._

"_Master Xehanort is the leader of the Dark Keyblade Wielders," said Ven. He couldn't believe that neither one knew about this! How could they not know about something as important as this? Did his parents keep this a secret? No, he knew that Master Eraqus knew about this. They talked about it during his first night here. "He's a monster…he tortured me for years…he tried to kill me."_

_Ventus didn't say another word before he ran out through the palace doors, leaving Aqua and Terra behind._

_Aqua shook her head, the first to snap back into reality. "Wait, Ven!" she said, loudly. She ran down the stairs as she chased after Ven, leaving Terra all alone on the staircase._

_Terra stared out into space, unable to believe what Ven just told them. It couldn't be true. His hero, Master Xehanort, couldn't be evil. "He has to be lying," whispered Terra. "It can't be true."_

"_I'm sorry, Terra," Master Eraqus said as he appeared out of nowhere. "I was going to tell you and Aqua the truth right now…but it appears that Ventus beat me to the punch. What Ventus said was true, Xehanort tortured the boy before revealing who he truly was to the rest of us. Ventus barely survived the abuse until King Sephiroth rescued him."_

"_But…" Terra couldn't finish his sentence as he looked towards the door._

_He couldn't believe it._

* * *

_Hiding at the courtyard, Ventus sat on one of the stone benches and curled into a ball as he cried. The memories of what Xehanort did to him kept replaying on his mind with his skin flinching like the scars were all coming back. He couldn't stop crying as every memory was coming after him with a vengeance. He could never forget the abuse, he could never forget the pain, and he would never forget any of it._

_What made matters was worse was that it was Terra who brought it all back. Terra, the young man he idolized as an older brother. The man who he secretly loved and wished that one day that the brunet would feel the same about him. That would never happen though just like he would never forget the pain._

_Ventus continued to cry until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked back, hoping it to be Terra, but saw that it was only Aqua. He was a little disappointed that it wasn't him, but he was still grateful for Aqua being there for him. He stretched his thin arms out to her as she embraced him in a hug, while he continued to cry._

"_Terra didn't mean all the things he said," whispered Aqua. "We…we never knew what Master Xehanort did to you. We just always assumed that you weren't strong enough to train under him. We never…we never thought he would put you through so much pain."_

"_I don't know what hurts the most," Ven cried onto her shoulder, "what Xehanort did to me or what Terra said. It's probably just me though…I'm too pathetic and weak. How could I ever expect Terra to…to like me?"_

"_You mean love you?" Aqua said, correcting him. She felt Ven gasp in her arms, knowing that she hit the money. It was obvious to her that Ven was in love with Terra, but Terra was too much of a jerk sometimes to even notice that. "It's okay, sweetie. You'll be okay."_

_Ven just continued to cry, saying to her that things would never be okay._

_Aqua tried to assure him that it wasn't true when several Corridors of Darkness opened up around them. Her skin chilled as she immediately released Ven and jumped in front of him. Flower petals and a ray of light appeared as she summoned her Stormfall to her hand. Appearing from the Corridors were cloaked, Dark Keyblade Warriors. She quickly counted and saw that there were about seven of them in total. It would be tricky, but she knew that she was capable at fending them off for a while._

"_Run Ven," ordered Aqua. "Run to the castle and get the others."_

_Ven saw the Dark Wilders and saw as they summoned their Keyblades. They quickly sprang to action, but were repealed by Aqua as she created a barrier that covered her. She raised her Keyblade up, shattering her barrier and created several beams of light that blasted the Dark Wielders back._

"_Now Ven!" shouted Aqua. "I'll hold them off just run!"_

_Ven did as he was told and ran back to the palace, while Aqua went to fight against the Dark Warriors. He knew that needed to run fast if he was going to get help in time. He pushed opened the castle doors and saw that Terra was still on the stairs with Eraqus speaking to him about Xehanort. The look of sorrow on Terra's face made Ven want to pity him, but he couldn't afford to right now not with Aqua in danger._

_Ven ran towards the stairs, quickly screaming to get their attention. The two Masters rushed down the staircase to the bottom where Ven was standing. "Dark Warriors are here," said Ven. "Aqua is fighting them, but she needs help."_

"_Stay here, Ven," Eraqus ordered. "We will help Aqua."_

_Master Eraqus summoned his Keyblade before running out of the open doors. An explosion went off that shook even the palace, which caused Ven to stumble forward. Terra reacted quickly and was able to catch Ven in his arms before he crashed into the staircase. For a moment, Terra held onto Ven, which made the blond's skin tingle as he felt his hands against his exposed arms._

_Terra helped Ven back on his feet, still being careful with him. Ven looked up to the lightly tanned Keyblade Master and saw the look of remorse on his face. "I'm sorry, Ven," Terra said, softly. "I…I didn't know."_

"_Please," Ven said, turning his head away. "I…I don't want to think about it."_

"_I understand," Terra said, looking down as he summoned his Gaia Bane. "I promise that I'll keep you safe, Ventus."_

_Terra left it at that as he ran out of the castle to join Eraqus and Aqua in battle. _

_Ven felt his heart thumping wildly against his chest as he kept replaying Terra's words. He promised to keep him safe…why would he want him to be safe? Why was everyone always trying to protect him? Why couldn't he be the one to do the protecting for a change? Why couldn't he be strong enough to stand on his own?_

"_No Terra," Ven whispered to himself, "We'll protect each other."  
_

_The Wayward Wind appeared in his hands as Ven ran out of the castle. He ran down the long flight of stairs and saw the fighting that was going on outside. Aqua was attacking one of the Warriors with her magic, Eraqus dueled four Warriors at once, and Terra was wrestling with the remaining two on his own. The Dark Warriors were stronger then he thought they'd be, which made Ven worry about their own safety._

_If these Warriors could break through the barriers that protected the castle grounds then it would only be a matter of time before they broke into the castle. If this world fell into the wrong hands then the balance of power would be severally broken. Darkness would win and that meant that Xehanort could win the Keyblade War._

_He couldn't allow that to happen._

"_Salvation!" cried Ven._

_A ray of light broke through the darkness that was blanketed the sky and touched Ven with its warm embrace. The fight that went on at the courtyard ceased as they all looked up to see what was happening to Ven. The light welcomed Ven with warmth as it encased himself and his Keyblade with raw power. Ven barely needed to raise his arm up for the light to strike the Dark Wielders._

_Each one of them ascended into the air, fighting through the magic that Ven cast. Eraqus, Terra, and Aqua watched with awe at the power that Ven wielded. The Dark Wielders crumbled apart into tiny particles by the light with their existence coming to an end. With that done with, Ventus collapsed on the staircase and would've been in for a nasty fall had Terra not reacted fast, catching him just in time. _

_Eraqus and Aqua ran up the stairs as well, still in shock by Ventus's display of power._

"_Well," Eraqus said as Ven woke up in Terra's arms, "it seems that my youngest Apprentice proved himself worthy as well today."_

"_What do you mean, Master?" asked Aqua._

"_Ventus used power that not ordinary Keyblade Wielder could use," said Eraqus. "Not even most Masters could do what Ven did. He has proven himself worthy of being a Keyblade Master."_

_Terra started to smirk down at Ven. "Well, it looks like you're not such a runt anymore, Master Ventus," he laughed._

"_Thanks, Master Terra," mumbled Ven._

* * *

_Following the events that took place at the Land of Departure, a ceremony took place at the Moon Palace that welcomed the three newest Keyblade Masters. The ceremony was held in honor of Prince Terra, Princess Aqua, and Prince Ventus. Many of the other Keyblade Masters and their Apprentices journeyed to the palace with the kings and queens of the Sol Solar System making their presence known as well._

_Prince Terra hated being dragged into these formal affairs. His mother, Queen Persephone, always dragged him into these things with the prospects of finding him a wife. It annoyed him to no end so he always tried to stay away from her as much as possible before she could drag in another possible candidate. _

_While he was there, he met with many of the other kings and queen. He saw King Hermes, Queen Aphrodite, Queen Gaia, King Zeus, King Cronus, King Caelus, and King Poseidon. It was his charge to make peaceful negotiations with these ruling bodies for once he ascended the throne, he would need the allies. He especially needed to make nice with King Sephiroth and Queen Serenity since he kinda pissed them off once they heard about what he said to Ven before. _

_He felt truly bad about what he said to Ven, but he wasn't even sure if the boy had forgave him or not. They didn't see much of each other after they both became Masters. It was during their time apart that Terra realized just how special Ven was and how sweet the boy was and how his face just lit up the room. _

"_You owe me a dance," Terra heard someone say from behind him. So he turned around to see that Ventus was standing behind him, wearing his formal dress robes. The young Moon Prince looked absolutely beautiful like an angel who descended from Heaven. Terra found himself losing his breath for a moment. Ven boldly took hold of his hand and took Terra to the dancing area. _

_Regaining his composure, Terra placed his hand properly on Ven's waist, while Ven had his hand on Terra's broad shoulder and their hands locked together. The two started to dance as the tempo of the music began to speed up. They perfectly glided across the floor with Terra amazed that Ven did such a good job at following. _

"_How do I owe you a dance again?" Terra asked, once the music came to a stop._

"_For being such a bully," said Ven. "This is your apology to me."_

_Terra frowned as he followed Ven towards one of the balconies. _

_Ven had his hands tied behind his back as he looked out to the starry sky. He felt the butterflies rumbling in his stomach once he saw that Terra stood beside him, also looking up to the sky. A slight blush crept up his face though when he noticed that Terra was looking at him now._

"_I'm sorry about everything, Ven," said Terra. "I should've never been so cruel with you. I guess I was just jealous. Pluto has always been a neglected planet by the other ruling bodies. We've never been well liked by the others."_

"_Well that's already changed," Ven said, softly. "I like you, Terra. I think you're really amazing and…perfect."_

"_I am far from perfect," said Terra. "I think that title belongs to you. You would never think of being a jerk like I was. You would never do anything to hurt anyone. No, people like me are just doomed to be alone and hated. I'll never find happiness with anyone else in the starry sky."_

"_That's a lot of people," Ven said, sadly. "You don't think you'll ever find anyone that you'll love?"_

"_I'll find love, but I don't think anyone can love me back," Terra said, sounding just as sad. "My mother never loved my father, she just tolerated him. That cycle has gone as far back as the first King of Pluto."_

_Ven could feel the honest pain in Terra's voice as he confessed this to him. His own heart wept for Terra, knowing that this would be his only chance to tell him how he truly felt. No, he wouldn't believe words. Ven knew that he needed to do something that no words could ever express. Action would be the only thing that set them both free._

"_Terra?" _

"_Yeah Ven?"  
_

_As soon as Terra turned his head to Ven, he soon found a pair of lips pressed against his own. Terra's eyes closed as he felt the soft, warm lips of the Moon Prince against his own. It was shocking enough to him, but it melted the fridged heart that he kept locked away from everyone. His hands found their way onto Ven's waist as Ven kept his hands against his firm chest. _

_The two stayed like this for a moment, locked in a single kiss that broke through all the pain that they both had. A kiss that would change their lonely stars. A kiss that would save them both from despair. A kiss that would bond them together for a lifetime._

"_I love you," whispered Ven. "I love you, Terra. I…I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy."_

_Terra started to smile, so not believing that this was even happening. This had to be a dream or maybe not with the way his pants were tightening weren't a dream. He placed his hands on Ven's warm face, stroking his cheek gently. "You really want to make me happy?" Terra asked, seeing Ven nod his head. "I want you to prove that to me."_

_"How?" asked Ven. "You…you don't want me to sleep with you, do you?"_

"_No," Terra said, laughing a little. "I think we should do something bigger than that."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I'll tell you when the time is right."_

_Terra left it at that as he leaned forward to kiss Ven again._

* * *

_With the festivities coming to an end, the coming months marked the beginning of the end. Xehanort marked a declaration of war as he announced his true identity as the Warrior of Chaos. Reports flocked in from throughout the stars that Xehanort was gathering his army near the Galaxy Cauldron in order to get his hands on Kingdom Hearts._

_It was during this time that Eraqus informed Ventus of the reason as to why he made him into a Master. Eraqus had his suspicion that Ventus was the Warrior of Cosmos, chosen to fight against Xehanort to bring about the end to the Keyblade War. The news startled the young prince once he found out that even his parents were aware of this. They made it clear that he would need to fight Xehanort, while their army dealt with his. _

_So as Ventus prepared to go to battle with Master Xehanort, he was surprised to see that Terra and Aqua were going with him._

"_We made it this far together," said Aqua._

"_We aren't letting you go off to war on your own," said Terra._

_Ventus thanked them both for their company as they left for the Alpha Star. The led the other Light Wielders on this long journey to where Xehanort's army was supposedly gathering. It took them a while, but they eventually arrived to the fateful sight of the final battle of the Keyblade War._

_The two armies of Light and Darkness collided at once, sparking the beginning of the end. _

_Keyblade Wielders went to war against one another, showing the opposing army no mercy. Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid were terrific at holding back the dark forces. Queen Serenity showed her might as she charged off to fight hundreds of Dark Wielders on her own. And King Sephiroth displayed his power for all to see as he slaughtered a thousand of the Dark Wielders._

_Out of the millions of Keyblade Wielders that made it to Alpha Star, Ventus made his way to only one. Terra and Aqua followed him through the crossroads to where Master Xehanort waited for them. A dark smile crept up the old man's face as he pulled a giant pillar of rock from the earth that sent him ascending to the sky._

_The rock knocked Ventus back, but Terra was already running up the mountain to face Xehanort. Aqua crouched over to help get Ventus back on his feet before they both began to ascend the giant mountain. The two of them made it just in time to see Terra dueling against Xehanort, who was knocking off large sections of his red and gold Armor. Xehanort easily cracked into Terra's helmet, forcing the young man to remove it. _

_Ventus charged in after Xehanort, which was a big mistake for him. Xehanort caught Ven by his helmet, crushing the metal easily, and held him up in the air so that his legs were kicking. Aqua and Terra were forced to watch in horror as Xehanort froze Ventus's body before tossing him aside. Aqua managed to catch him before he was thrown off the cliff with Terra charging after Xehanort, enraged by this. _

_It took all the power that Aqua had to reverse Xehanort's magic and to free Ven from his frozen prison. Ven gasped with pain as his helmet crumbled apart along with half of his blue and green Armor. Aqua helped him with up her blue Armored hand. The two looked to the center of the mountain where Terra and Xehanort continued their fight._

"_You're strong, young Master," said Xehanort. "A worthy foe indeed, you would've been a better Apprentice then that Ventus brat. I can feel Darkness in your heart."_

"_You won't touch my heart," said Terra. "I would never serve you even if I had been your Apprentice! You are nothing but cruel and evil. My heart will never yield to you!"_

"_Foolish boy!" roared Xehanort._

_He easily defeated Terra with a surge of darkness. Terra was thrown towards them, easily defeated by the Dark Keyblade Master. Aqua, the only one at full health, raced after Xehanort at this point to stop him. Ven, who was still heavily injured, crawled over to Terra who had most of his Armor broken apart._

_Ven touched Terra's cheek, wiping the blood that was on it. He watched as Terra struggled to lift his broken arm up, which did nothing but injure himself more. "Don't move," whispered Ven. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."_

"_I'm already pretty banged up, Ven," said Terra. "It looks like it's up to you and Aqua at this point. I just wish…I just wish this was a better time to ask you this."_

"_Ask me what?" said Ven._

_Terra raised up his non-broken arm, creating a small flicker of light. Ventus looked at what appeared on his hand to see that it was a silver ring with a garnet colored heart at the center of it. "This…this is how I wanted you to prove your love for me," said Terra. "Prince Ventus…will you do me the honor of…marrying me?"_

_Ven felt tears running down his cheeks as he looked from the ring to Terra. He saw the open honesty on Terra's face and knew that this was no joke. Terra actually wanted him to marry him, the man he loved with all of his heart wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. "Yes, Terra!" Ventus said, smiling. "I will marry you." He took the ring from Terra's hand and slipped it onto his finger for him. He kept smiling at Terra before he knelt lower to kiss him._

"_See for yourself, Xehanort!" Aqua said as she knocked the Master down with a blast of lightning. She stood over his electrified body, her Keyblade still in hand as she watched him carefully. "Your darkness can never break us! We have love and hope on our side. You can never break our hearts or our spirits! That is why your side always loses!"_

"_Stupid girl," laughed Xehanort. "Love won't save you. Nothing can save you."_

_Master Xehanort rose back up to his feet in the blink of the eye. He released a blast of energy from his Keyblade that completely shattered Aqua's Armor and sent her towards the edge. Ventus reacted quickly and stopped her friend from falling off the edge just as she had done the same to save him. He pulled her back up, while Xehanort turned his attention to Terra._

"_Let us see how love will save you now," he said, cruelly._

_Xehanort went over to Terra's body, raising his Keyblade up above his head. Terra looked at the Master with horror as he began to see his entire life flash before his eyes. He closed his blue eyes, praying that this wouldn't be the end of him. Not when he finally got the courage to ask the sweet angel he was in love with to marry him._

"_No!" Ventus cried as light began to encase his body._

_The Keyblade was coming dangerously close to Terra's heart, but Ventus interfered once more. He grabbed onto Xehanort's Keyblade, struggling to keep it from going that final inch. Ven was completely bathed in light before he transferred that light into the Keyblade. Xehanort cried out in pain of the light as it shattered his Keyblade and sent the fallen Master away from the young couple._

_Ventus tossed the remains aside as he looked at Xehanort with his blue eyes turning heavenly white. The light shinned from the prince's very heart as a great source of light came into existence. "No longer will you hurt another soul, Xehanort," a godly voice spoke through Ven's body. "No longer shall this war continue!"_

_Xehanort was about to let this war come to an end. He wouldn't allow himself to be defeated by some child, not by his former Apprentice. He sprang back to his feet and charged after Ventus with all the malice in his body._

"_Cosmic Moon Power!" shouted Ventus._

_Emerging from his body was a silver orb of light. Xehanort's eyes began to widen in horror as he saw the orb take the form of a crystal. Ventus took hold of this precious crystal, pushing it forward so that the light would vaporize Xehanort. _

"_NO!" roared Master Xehanort._

_The Silver Crystal was born and released a power unlike any that had been seen before. Ventus used this power to destroy Master Xehanort, reducing him to nothing as he released a cosmic ray of energy. Below them, the wave of energy vaporized the Dark Keyblade Wielders in an instant, leaving behind only the Keyblades of all the Wielders who perished during this battle. _

_Ventus collapsed to his knees, continuing to hold onto the Silver Crystal as the Keyblade War came to a conclusion. _

"_We…won," whispered Ven. "I…I did it."_

_A smile appeared on his lips as he passed out on the ground with the newly born Silver Crystal shinning in his hands._

* * *

The Sailor Soldiers listened to what Master Xehanort had to say about the war.

"I used Ventus to bring an end to the war, but all he did was destroy me," said Xehanort. "No matter, my untimely death was only the beginning of a greater battle. The Sailor War will come to a close once I claim the light of the Silver Crystal of the White Moon. It's power will grant me the power to release Kingdom Hearts."

"But it will also bring about the beginning to a second Keyblade War," laughed Xehanort. "The remaining Wielders of Light and Darkness will flock to the Graveyard to fight a second war! I will use this war to my advantage and bring about the end to the Gods so that only I am the only one left standing! This is how it will all end! The Keyblade Graveyard will be where the old world dies and a new world begins!"

* * *

And Scene!

The final battle is underway as Sailor Moon and the Keybearer go to the cathedral for the final battle against Xehanort. Meanwhile, the others are forced to fight an invasion of thousands of Heartless and Nobodies of the fallen Keyblade Wielders that are coming for the awakening of Kingdom Hearts. As they fight for their lives, Sailor Moon is forced to face the ghosts of his past as he wanders into the depths of the cathedral that leaves his broken. Find out what happens and more in **Countdown to Destruction, Verse Two!**


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Here's part two of my title tribute to the Power Ranger in Space finale. Haha. This chapter of Stars is going to be positvely epic! You only get four more chapters after this one so ya'll better start reviewing so I know just how much you appreciate it! So hurry up and get your assets to work! Read and review sexy bitches!

**Countdown to Destruction, Verse 2:**

Master Xehanort had just finished his speech about beginning a new Keyblade War from the ashes of the Sailor War, which left all the heroes of the Goddess in distress. They all stood behind Sailor Moon and the Keybearer, looking onto the villain with horror present on their faces. None of them could believe that Xehanort would do something so evil, but somehow they felt that this was only the beginning. There was more to what Xehanort had planned that he just wasn't telling them.

Each of the remaining Sailors and Keyblade Wielders watched Xehanort carefully, worried about just what he would do next.

"That will never happen!" Sailor Moon said, firmly. He called out for his Keyblade, his hand bathed in radiant light. He grabbed it with both hands as he crouched down to fight Xehanort. "You can't begin another Keyblade War! There are Sailor Soldiers scattered across the universe, they won't allow things to get that far!"

"You cannot stop what is inevitable, Sailor Moon," said Xehanort. "What I have planned next is big. Once I claim your Sailor Crystal, I will have all the power I need to eradicate all of the Sailor Soldiers! The remaining Keyblade Wielders will have no choice but to flock to the Keyblade Graveyard where I will begin a new war! This will also be where I destroy Chaos and create a new universe, one befitting of my ideals!"

The Wayward Wind flashed with light as the Keybearer grabbed it with its reverse grip. He took a fighting stance, looking eyes with the villainous Keyblade Master. "Never going to happen, Xehanort!" shouted the Keybearer. "We will fight you with everything we have! We will make sure that you fall before you can do anymore harm!"

Xehanort only laughed as he rose up into the air. The darkness granted him flight as he slowly began to float up the large mountain behind them. "If you feel so strongly about that, Sons of Ventus, then follow me to the Galaxia Cathedral," he said, mocking them. "I will show you where I will chart a new destiny for the universe. It will also be the place where you will all die and be laid to rest."

"Too bad though that you need to make a choice," Xehanort added. "I have an army rising up to fight the coming Keyblade Wielders. I think they should have an appetizer though before the main course. If you follow me to the Cathedral, only you two may follow. Your friends will have to stay behind to face my army."

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer flinched when they heard this, turning back to see what was left of their friends. They couldn't just abandon them to face whatever Xehanort had planned for them. But they couldn't leave Xehanort now that they had an opportunity to end the war. Their only choice was to abandon their friends to a certain death or stay with them and die together.

"The choice is yours to make," Xehanort said as he disappeared into the Cathedral.

With his stench gone, Sailor Moon and the Keybearer looked to each other to figure out just what they were going to do. They needed to make their decision fast before Xehanort got what he wanted. It wasn't like they could run away and hide at this point. Sailor Moon's Star Seed was the only one left in the galaxy that Xehanort needed to open Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort would not rest until he claimed that Star Seed, there would be no place to hide in the entire universe.

The brothers turned to their friends, seeing the look on their faces was enough to kill them. Their friends all knew what their princes had to do. The Sailor Quartet, Lady Keybearer, Key Warrior, Sailor Sol, Sailor Elysion, and the White Mage understood what needed to be done in order to win this nightmare of a war. If they were going to ever get their happy ending then Sailor Moon and the Keybearer needed to defeat Master Xehanort before it was too late.

"You need to go," said Sailor Elysion. "We'll make sure that Xehanort's army doesn't make it passed us."

"We'll hold down the fort!" said Sailor Vesta.

"You could die," said the Keybearer.

"But we will die if we don't do something about Xehanort soon," said the Lady Keybearer.

"You guys are the only hope we have left," said Key Warrior.

"We might as well go down fighting," said Sailor Juno.

"I'd rather not die at all," said Sailor Pallas.

"I'd rather none of you had to sacrifice yourselves for this war," said Sailor Moon. "It isn't right and it isn't fair that we have to give up so much because of Xehanort!"

"But that's the way the cookie crumbles," said Sailor Ceres. "Please, my future king, go defeat Xehanort to save what's left of our shared future."

"Go now!" said the White Mage. "Master Xehanort's army approaches."

"There isn't much time," said Sailor Sol. "The darkness stirs against us. They will be at the Graveyard in a matter of moments."

The Moon Princes turned to each other, knowing that they were about to make their most difficult decision yet. They looked at their friends for the last time before saying goodbye to them. Swallowing down their anguish, Sailor Moon and the Keybearer approached the mountain that held the Cathedral up. If they did their jobs right and hurried then they might be able to save their friends from Xehanort's army.

At least, in theory they could.

"Keyblade Rider Activate!" shouted the brothers.

Their Keyblades rocketed into the air, taking form of two gliders. It hovered down low enough so that they could leap on them in a single bound. The Keyblade Riders buckled down to the ground a little before hovering back up. They flew up the mountain, to its summit where Master Xehanort was waiting for them.

The brothers didn't turn look back as they disappeared into the heights of the mountain.

As for their companions, they looked out into the horizon to see the darkness that was stirring before them. Each one armed themselves for the coming battle. Light flashed through the darkness for the moment as they stood at the middle of the crossroads with darkness pouring in from every direction but behind them.

"His army won't go anywhere near the Cathedral," said the White Mage. "That would only endanger his life and risk his plans."

"Then we should split up to deal with the different waves," said Sailor Juno.

"Three to a team then," said Key Warrior.

"Seems fair enough," said Sailor Ceres.

Taking on the different sections of the crossroads, the heroes made their last stand at the approaching army. The army that Master Xehanort was talking off turned out to be a collection of Heartless and Nobodies, but not just any ordinary creatures. Without knowing their true form, the heroes were about to face the remnants of the Keyblade Wielders who perished during the Keyblade War. All the Dark Keyblade Wielders that Ventus destroyed with the Silver Crystal and all the Light Keyblade Wielders who perished in battle were all brought back as Nobodies and Heartless.

Xehanort's army was coming in fast and soon they were about to face their shining moment.

"Never give up, never surrender!" shouted Sailor Elysion.

"We fight together," said Lady Keybearer.

"We fight till we die!" said Sailor Vesta.

"And we come back and fight some more!" said Sailor Pallas.

"Let's get to work," said Sailor Sol.

Sol readied his Gunblade as everyone else prepared to fight the approaching darkness.

* * *

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer reached the summit of the mountain, where the Cathedral was waiting for them. They made their way to the golden steps of the Cathedral as they kept themselves on guard for any potential attack. The doors were completely sealed though, leaving them unable to push them open through normal means. Using the power of their Keyblades, the brothers were able to unseal the door and enter the Cathedral where Xehanort was waiting for them.

The doors sealed behind them and left the brothers trapped in darkness. Taking careful steps, blue fire began to illuminate the walkway to reveal terrible motifs of a colossal, demonic looking figure on the wall. Opposite of the demonic creature was a beautiful woman and a fierce dragon. The demon and the women appeared to be at conflict with one another with the dragon appearing to revive the other. As the brothers walked passed these motifs, they began to believe they knew what they were of.

Chaos, Cosmos, and Shinryu.

The very Gods that held dominion over their universe were etched onto the walls of the Cathedral. If that wasn't a sign that this is where they were meant to be then they didn't know what would be. The Gods were on the walls of the very Cathedral; this is where they were meant to be for their final battle. This was where they would make their last stand against the ultimate incarnation of evil in their galaxy.

Master Xehanort was so going down.

Sailor Moon led the way through the dimly, illuminated hall. The Keybearer stayed close to him, not wanting to let his brother out of his sight for even a split second. They would both be in danger if they were split up at this point. They needed to stick together in order to ensure the very survival of their galaxy, of the entire universe even!

"The Darkness is strong here," said Sailor Moon. "Master Xehanort is defiantly here, somewhere."

"He's probably sitting on a throne at the very back of this place," laughed the Keybearer. "Isn't that where all of our past bad guys hid? And if all our past bad guys were just incarnations of Xehanort then wouldn't he do the same thing?"

"If that's true then we should expect a trap coming up," said Sailor Moon. "We're either going to fall into a sink hole, be torn apart by magical forces, or forced to face some terrible creatures. I'm hoping it's the terrible creatures. They're usually a little easier to beat."

"Eh, sometimes they are," said the Keybearer.

The brothers kept on walking down the hallway, looking around for anything suspicious. There were no other connecting hallways or corridors or anything else for that matter. If they got stuck in a trip at this point then they could possibly be screwed. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer just prayed that Master Xehanort wanted to deal with them himself. After all, bad guys held onto grudges for a long time. Since their dad was the one who killed him then there was no doubt that Xehanort would want his revenge on his killer's sons.

With that in mind, the brothers eventually made it to the very end of the hallway. They entered the great hall that was completely empty of any homey features. It was still illuminated by the blue fire, but there appeared to be some light coming down from the chandeliers all over the room. There was another hall that would no doubt take them directly to Xehanort, but there was a balcony above them that made them question that.

They already agreed that they weren't going to split up, but with two different paths open made it difficult to decide. They couldn't afford to waste time just standing there either. Master Xehanort's army was nearing their friends, which put their lives in jeopardy. With every second that they waited to do something, their friends could very well be dying outside the Cathedral.

Sailor Moon decided to follow his instincts, deciding that it would be best for them to keep going straight. It seemed like a good plan and one that would actually work. The brothers summoned their Keyblades and began to walk towards that hall when they heard footsteps coming from it. Now here's the part where they fell into the trap.

The Keybearer stood in front of his brother, guarding him from any possible threat as the steps got closer. Sailor Moon clung onto the Lunar Kingdom as he kept his eyes in the distance. The brothers braced themselves for the very worst, but not even they could've prepared themselves for what was coming.

Instead of being some horrible monster like they expected, what came down the hallway turned out to be a figure covered by a black cloak. The Keybearer scoffed at the lame cloak since all of their enemies seemed to be wearing them lately. Sailor Moon reminded him not to underestimate what might be behind the hood, especially if turned out to be another Animamate.

But when the figure pulled down its hood, the brothers were astonished to see the face behind the hood. Silver hair flew freely with the man behind it showing his strong features: his strong chin, flawless facial features, and his stunning teal colored eyes. Sailor Moon found tears welling up in his eyes as he nearly ran out to the man that he loved. It was the Keybearer though who stopped him, reminding him that this wasn't possible.

"You can't be Riku!" shouted the Keybearer.

Riku only laughed as he ran his black glove through his hair. The laugh was exactly the same and even the sarcastic smirk was identical to Sailor Moon's Riku. "I beg to differ, Keybearer," said the older man. "I am Riku, the loyal servant of Master Xehanort!"

"No," Sailor Moon whispered as he heard that last bit. "No, you can't be serving Master Xehanort! My Riku would never follow the Darkness."

"But I already did, don't you remember, Sailor Moon?" said Riku. "The Seeker of Darkness seduced me to follow the path of Darkness. I was his loyal servant, and he was an incarnation of Master Xehanort."

"That was against his will!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You're not my Riku! You just can't be him."

"Does it really matter if I'm your Riku or not?" he told him. "I serve Master Xehanort now and that's all that matters. Xehanort has given me new life! He has brought me back from Oblivion just so I can do my part in bringing about his new universe where he shall be God!"

The Keybearer growled as he kept blocking his brother's path to Riku. The Oblivion and Oathkeeper flashed in his hands as he prepared to lash out at his former friend. "Xehanort won't win the Sailor War and begin his second Keyblade War, I promise you that!" shouted the blond. "I will fight you, fake Riku!"

Riku kept on laughing as he raised a hand up, gesturing the Keybearer to come at him. Without hesitation, the Keybearer charged after Riku and began to swing his Keyblades wildly. The Keybearer's attacks were moving with such blinding speed that Sailor Moon was truly worried for the safety of Riku. But he had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't Riku, his Riku would never side with the forces of evil.

At least, he had to believe that.

The Keybearer kept going after Riku, but their former companion was just as fast as he was before. Riku easily slid through all of the Keybearer's attacks before jumping away from him completely. His silver hair flew behind him as he landed behind Sailor Moon, a smirk present on his face as he reached out to grab the brunet.

Sailor Moon flinched as he felt Riku's hand grab onto the back of his vest, tugging him closer. He felt his familiar breath against the back of his neck. The rough touch was all too familiar as well. It was the way he smelt, the way he sounded, and everything else about him was exactly like the Riku he had come to know and love. What had Xehanort done to him? What kind of spell did the villain have over Riku to bring him back from the dead as his enemy?

Before Riku could do anything else, the Keybearer was already on his ass. Oathkeeper tore at the black cloak, which forced Riku to relinquish his hold on Sailor Moon. Riku flew back towards the hall he came from and tore the cloak off his body, revealing the Tuxedo Mask outfit he wore underneath it. The top hat magically appeared on his head as he pulled out the white mask to cover his eyes from them.

"If that's how you want to play, Roxas," said Tuxedo Mask, "then so be it! Why don't you show yourselves, friends!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" said the Keybearer.

"He's talking about us," said a deep, familiar voice.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer looked up to the balcony that they wondered led to earlier. Both of them nearly passed out to the ground, while Tuxedo Mask only laughed as he disappeared down the dark hallway. The brothers shook in fear as they looked up and saw just who was waiting for them at top.

On the balcony stood ten familiar faces, all of which looked angry at them.

"Welcome to the Galaxia Cathedral, sons," said Sailor Pluto.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Sakura, and Space all began to laugh as they joined Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer dropped their weapons, unable to fight their friends. How they were back though was what they wanted to know? They saw them all die, they witnessed their deaths for themselves. Just what type of sorcery was Master Xehanort using to bring their friends back from the great beyond?

This was a cruel trap that Master Xehanort set up for them.

* * *

The army was here!

The crossroads became a battlefield for the surviving heroes of light. Everyone was spread out three to a pair, doing what they could to hold back the rising tide of darkness. Xehanort's army came in the thousands, if not more. Nobodies and Heartless flooded the roads, which would lead to an agonizingly, long battle against these incarnations of evil.

Key Warrior, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Ceres fought as one unit against the dark army. The Key Warrior used his Defender and bravely sliced through the Nobodies and Heartless that got in his way. Sailor Vesta swung his Zodiac Spear around before stabbing his foes with its sharp point. Sailor Ceres had her Onion Knight Doll in hand, using her magical talents to leave her foes dazzled before she began a vicious assault on them.

"Terror of Zanarkand!" shouted Key Warrior. He rushed into a couple of his enemies before pummeling them to death with his Keyblade. He delivered a powerful, spinning slash that blew apart a larger creature before leaping into the air. Energy began to spiral around him, which he released into explosive bullets of light.

"Vesta Pyroclasm!" shouted Sailor Vesta. He broke his spear apart, leaving it in two halves as it began to be consumed with fire. He held the two orbs apart as a crowd of Neo-Shadows and Dusks began to circle around him. Releasing the two orbs, he launched the fiery attack to blow all them away with a roar of hellfire.

"Ceres Fury Spell Chain!" shouted Sailor Ceres. Her Doll jumped from her hand and began to dance around as she summoned powerful magicks. Her spell called forth a few drops of darkness that erupted into a violent whirlwind. The fierce wind was all that was needed to take down the enemies that dared to harm her.

Lady Keybearer, Sailor Elysion, and Sailor Juno made up another team. With her Destiny's Embrace, the Lady Keybearer charged after the army and fought her heart out with every blast of light. Sailor Elysion used his fairy wings to grant him flight so that he could take on their aerial foes directly, blasting them with the music in his Flute. And Sailor Juno rushed into the fray with her Treaty-Sword, swinging the Greatsword wildly as she smashed and pummeled the enemy.

"Blade Charge!" shouted the Lady Keybearer. She consumed her Keyblade with light, transforming it into a giant sword. She began to rush after her enemies and hammered away at them with her luminous blade. Light began to flash around as she sliced them apart before stabbing the ground with her Keyblade, causing a pillar of light to come forth and finish the job.

"Elysion Eternal Dream Killer!" shouted Sailor Elysion. He continued to fly above his foes as they raced after him. He played a few notes on his Flute, causing it to be consumed by streams of lightning, which he commanded to attack his foes. The black lightning began to rocket out from his weapon and zapped every creature that came his way, sending them back to the darkness from where they came.

"Juno Maelstrom's Bolt!" shouted Sailor Juno. Her sword was consumed by light and so was her body as she ran after her enemies. With every swing of her blade, light flashed out from every direction and began to take down every foe that got in her way. Her last swing released a wave of light that totaled dozens of her dark foes.

The White Mage, Sailor Pallas, and Sailor Sol made up the final unit. The White Mage flashed with divine light as she ascended into the air with her wings, using her Sorceress Power to crush her enemies. Sailor Pallas used his superior agility to weave through the crowd of enemies before bashing them with his Electro-Mag Rod with its electrifying power. Sailor Sol ran through the crowd without hesitation and sliced everything apart with his Blazefire Saber, leaving behind a trail of explosive magicks for any lingering foes.

"Elemental Fury!" shouted the White Mage. Bringing her hands together, she called forth powerful bolts of lightning that zapped her foes. With a graceful twirl, a cyclone began to tare more of her enemies apart. And with the snap of her fingers, a pillar of fire rose up from the ground and incinerated everything that got in her way.

"Pallas Turk Light!" said Sailor Pallas. Taking a moment to electrify the rod, Pallas got to work as he summoned a pyramid in front of him. Golden rays of light took form around his foes before causing pillars of rocks to spike up to strike. The sharp rock did its part in ripping his foes apart, leaving a pleasant smile on his face as he danced on to the next target.

"Sol Eternal Star Shower!" shouted Sailor Sol. He jumped away from a group of incoming enemies so he had space to perform his attack. He slashed at the air with his Gunblade, creating a spacial rift that stars began to twinkle inside. With the flick of his wrist, he commanded the stars to come out and blast away at every creature that got in its way.

Despite the heroes doing so well against Xehanort's army, the battle was only just beginning for them. A couple hundred Nobodies and Heartless may have been destroyed, but there were still thousands more that were on their way. This battle would test their very limits as they fight against a countless number of creatures born from the remains of the Keyblade War.

The shadows of the fallen Keyblade Wielders would not cease until they slaughtered the Sailors and forced them to share their fate.

All of which though were unaware as a silver light raced towards the Galaxia Cathedral.

* * *

The shock eventually passed for the Keybearer as he looked into the faces of his companions. He felt the same dark aura around them that blackened what was left of Tuxedo Mask's soul. This was no doubt the power of Master Xehanort. He focused on their dark powers and began to piece together just who these Sailor Soldiers truly were.

"Remnants," whispered the Keybearer. "Sailor Moon, they're not really our friends! They're just Remnants, they're barely even ghosts."

"But…they're so much like them," said a tearful Sailor Moon. "I can't fight them, Roxas. They're still my friends."

"We're not your friends anymore, weakling," laughed Sailor Pluto. "See for yourself!" He raised his Key Staff up into the air, causing it to blacken as his power grew. It transformed into his Keyblade which he swung away at the brothers. "Pluto Dark Volley!" Powerful blasts of dark energy began to fly after them, which the Keybearer had to pull Sailor Moon away from before they both got blown up.

As the brothers crashed onto the ground, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars jumped from the balcony. Their red and lilac headed friends both began to laugh as they summoned weapons of their own. Mercury's harp and Mars's bow appeared with a flash as they took aim at the Moon Princes.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Waves of water and a fiery arrow began to head towards the brothers, but the Keybearer was able to block their attack with his Keyblades. He used Oathkeeper and Oblivion to create a wall of misty light to shield them from the impact. He spun back around to yell at Sailor Moon to help him, but the dazed look in his blue eyes told the blond that his brother was useless to him.

"You can't give up now, Sora!" shouted the Keybearer. "This is a trap set up by Xehanort. They're not really our friends, they're just shadows! They are pathetic shadows that can't even use their Eternal Powers, and are stuck using their Super attacks. If you don't do something, fast, then they will kill us and we will never be able to save our real friends!"

Sailor Moon showed no signs of responding to his younger brother's words. This frustrated the Keybearer as he kept on yelling at Sailor Moon to listen to him, but got no sign of life from him. He cursed the day that Xehanort was ever born just as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter appeared from both sides.

"Uranus Space Turbulence!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The Keybearer reacted quickly, pulling up his shield again to protect them from their missiles. Earth, wind, and lightning worked against them and nearly shattered the guard that the Keybearer had put up. Due to the impact and power behind the attack, the Keybearer was forced to get down on his knees, panting for breath now. If Sailor Moon didn't help him soon then he was going to drain all of his strength and these Sailor Ghosts were going to kill them.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Neptune Submarine Violin Tide!"

Bolts of dark lightning and fierce water began to rain down around them, leaving the Keybearer to believe that they were certainly going to die. An explosion went off that knocked the brothers away from one another, leaving them both horribly beaten. The Keybearer smashed his head into the tiled ground, while Sailor Moon simply rolled away and crashed into a pillar.

Sailor Sakura came down from the balcony, laughing as she went over towards the Keybearer. "Poor Roxy," she laughed. "You can't even motivate your own brother to help you fight. What a pathetic mess you are, let me put you out of your misery." She raised her hand up, spinning it around as a pink whip took form. "Sakura Petal Whip!" She cracked it down on the Keybearer's back, forcing him to cry out in pain.

Sailor Venus took the time to walk over to Sailor Moon with the heels of his shoes making noise behind him. He took notice to the dead look in his eyes and began to tease him. "Stupid Sora," he said, smiling. "You were always the weak one. You have no idea how sick I was pretending to like you. Nobody could ever love a weakling like you. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" He blew a kiss to his friend, which took form of an explosive orb that blew up on Sailor Moon.

The brunet champion flew into the air and his back crashed into a wall with the depiction of Chaos on it. Sailor Moon gave out a sharp gasp of breath before landing on the ground, clenching his stomach in pain. Sakura wrapped her whip around the Keybearer's neck, throwing him towards his brother so that they could be reunited briefly.

She began to laugh wildly as Sailor Space joined her side. Sakura held out her Scepter, which Space touched with her Feather Rod. "Bring together the void," they chanted together. "Suffer in eternal damnation! Galactica Misery!" Terrible bolts of lightning began to escape from their weapons, crashing into the space all around them. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer cried out in pain from their attacks, which left them withering in agony.

Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury were glad to see the brothers suffer so terribly. But they knew that they needed to suffer more, it was after all the orders of their master. And whatever Xehanort wanted, Xehanort got it.

The four Sailor Ghosts joined their hands together, creating a band of energy from their contact. "The winds howl with your cries of pain," chanted the Inner Sailors. "All things disappear in the breeze. Galactica Gale!" As they removed their hands from one another, it created a powerful cyclone that lifted the brothers up to the ceiling, each one crashing into a different chandelier. The glass sliced against their skin as the wind eventually died down and brought them back to the ground with a painful crash.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer held onto their sides, consumed by their pain.

That wasn't the end for them though.

Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune joined their powers together as well. They would bring true suffering to the Moon Princes as well as their final deaths. "All life ceases in war," chanted the Outer Sailors. "All things perish in the conflict as will you! Galactica Cannon." Pluto joined his Garnet Orb, Saturn held up his Silence Glaive, Uranus had his Space Sword, and Neptune connected it all together with his Deep Sea Mirror. Their treasures created an orb of dark energy that transformed into a giant cannonball that headed straight towards the Moon Princes.

The brothers only had enough time to look up for a split second, knowing that Death was going to take them soon.

They closed their eyes and braced themselves for the very worst.

* * *

Outside the Cathedral, the battle that the Heartless and Nobodies brought left the heroes devastated. Their numbers were slowly beginning to overwhelm them as they constantly grew with each minute that passed. No matter how many creatures the heroes managed to defeat, a dozen more came to take their place. It was becoming ridiculous for them to hold back Xehanort's dark army.

Despite the odds looking bad for them, they continued to fight their hearts out against the army.

The Key Warrior and Sailor Vesta fought side by side. Their sharp weapons would cut through the thick crowd of enemies that was growing with each second. Key Warrior pummeled them away with his Keyblade, while Sailor Vesta would stab anything that came in his way with his Spear.

As they did this, Sailor Ceres weaved a thick web of magick to trap her foes with. Magical chains took form all around the dark creatures before exploding in a violent eruption of fiery light.

Lady Keybearer summoned her Keyblade Armor to help her fight in the battle. With her Armor on, she used it to increase her attack power and magical attacks. She zapped her foes with lightning before smashing them to bits with her Keyblade as she spun around their decaying forms.

Sailor Elysion spoke harsh words, spilling out powerful curses from his lips that he learned during his time on the Parallel Moon. His magick trapped his enemies in dark boxes that began to crash into one another, inflicting pain upon them all.

Sailor Juno would simply charge head first into the fray. She pummeled anything that got in her way with her sword, using it in a lethal combination with her powers of light. Bolts of light would spark from contact with her sword to strike the surrounding enemies that were waiting on the sidelines.

White Mage casted a spell on herself to cover her fists with sharp, blades of ice. With that done, she rushed after her enemies and performed melee attacks as she punched away as her white cape flew behind her. She hissed with rage from the frosty bite, but suffered through it as she smashed a Nobody in a face.

Sailor Sol dove through everything that the Nobodies and Heartless sent his way. He wove through their massive numbers to slice apart and shoot the bigger threats that would give them trouble. His focus was on taking down their larger prey so that they wouldn't spawn any smaller creatures. He felt that would be effective as he shouted down a giant sized Neo-Shadow.

Sailor Pallas would do cleanup work by bashing everything with his rod, while laughing like an idiot. He jumped away from incoming attacks before following them up with his own counter attack, succeeding in holding things down for now.

As they fought with their hearts out, the shadows only grew stronger with each passing minute. The Heartless and Nobodies were growing with such numbers that it was growing to be impossible to keep up with the demand. It made the heroes wonder just how many Keyblade Wielders perished during the Keyblade War.

There was no way that there could've been this many Wielders during the Pre-Silver Millennium era, but then they thought about it. The Keyblade Wielders were around long before the Sailor Soldiers and had numbers far greater with multiple chosen ones on single planets. This war effected Wielders across the universe; it would only be natural that there were so many remnants of them.

They needed to keep up with the demand though, if they failed then Sailor Moon and the Keybearer would need to clean up their mess and deal Master Xehanort.

No, they were going to handle his threat just like they promised.

They weren't going to allow the Heartless and Nobodies to take the Keyblade Graveyard.

This was where they were going to make their difference; this was where they were going to prove just how strong they were.

* * *

The cannon ball that the Outer Sailors sent, exploded only a few inches away from Sailor Moon and the Keybearer. The brothers opened their eyes with surprise that the attack didn't hit them. They felt a little whiplash and were cringing in pain from the other attacks, but they knew that the Outer Sailors' attack should've killed them. It should've been the end of the line, but here they were, still alive.

How could that be possible?

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer gasped when they saw what saved them from the attack. A silver orb of light fluttered around in front of them with a small being locked inside of it. The bright light began to fade away, revealing Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon within it. The brothers slowly began to crawl towards the infant Sailor who stopped them before they could only hurt themselves more.

Chibi Chibi Moon pulled out a little scepter from thin air. He held onto the white rod with a pink heart and a yellow, outer ring tied to the heart. With the literal wave of his magic wand, a healing wave of light began to rush from it and repaired all the damage done to the brothers. The light cleaned up all the cuts and blood on their skin, repaired the fractured bones, and covered up the bruises that pained them.

"Fight…protects…love," said Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. "You mustn't give up. You cannot allow the darkness to win, you mustn't allow Chaos to rise. Our future will die, you must save it."

"You…talked," Sailor Moon said, in shock. "In full sentences."

"That's not the point, Sora," said the Keybearer. "We…we can't give up. He wants us to keep on fighting."

"Yes," said Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. "Goodbye."

The tiny Sailor crumbled apart into silver particles that fluttered away from view.

Not wanting to let the little boy down, the Keybearer summoned his Keyblades and combined them as one to help him fight. He looked at the ghostly remnants of his friends and knew exactly what he needed to do. He needed to pave the way so that Sailor Moon could finish of Xehanort.

"For everyone," said the Keybearer. "Be purified by the Light! Magic Hour!"

A beam of heavenly light shot up from the tip of his Keyblade and touched the ceiling. The light broke apart, merging with the chandeliers above them. The crystals began to sparkle as the Keybearer fueled his attack with all the light he could muster up. Columns of light slowly began to come down from the ceiling and made their deadly approach towards the Sailor Ghosts.

Not wanting to be outdone, the Sailor Ghosts roes up against the power of the Keybearer. They all joined their powers as one to create an attack so strong that the Keybearer wouldn't know what hit him. "Bring together the power of the stars," chanted the remnants. "Bring together our ultimate power! Galactica Planet Attack!" Their auras flashed with their dominate color slowly beginning to fuse together. Bolts of darkness began to gather before the Sailors shot a devastating blast of energy at the Keybearer's attack.

The light and darkness met halfway and exploded once they came into contact. The shockwave was powerful enough to smash the Keybearer against the nearest wall, sending him to an unconscious state. As for the Sailor Ghosts, they hit the wall as well, but their current nonexistent state prevented them from suffering the way the Keybearer did.

The ghosts laughed as they joined their powers together, ready to use their powers to finish him off.

Sailor Moon shook his head though, refusing to let things go down like this. He couldn't hurt his friends, but he could never allow them to harm his brother. Roxas was the only one who had been there for him through thick and thin. Not even the ghosts of his best friends could get away with this.

The Eternal Tiare appeared in front of him and took its full-length form. The large staff was easily taller than him, which was different. "I am sorry for this," he whispered. "Forgive me when I end this war and save your lives." He took hold of his Tiare, standing tall and proud as he looked on at the ghosts. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!"

A bright wave of red light shot from the gem on top. His power broke through the ghosts' defenses and easily went through their bodies. The ghosts gave out a deathly wail as they crumbled apart into absolutely nothing. Sailor Moon watched this with tears coming down his eyes, but kept on with the attack.

The Eternal Tiare completely fell apart at this point with the ghosts gone and Sailor Moon knowing that there was no turning back after this. He wouldn't need his Tiare anymore for the final battle. He wasn't going to heal Xehanort, he was going to destroy Xehanort. As for Tuxedo Mask…he would find out what to do when the time came for it.

Sailor Moon turned and saw that the Keybearer was still out like a light. There was no point dragging his brother any further at this point. From this point on, Sailor Moon needed to do all the fighting on his own. He didn't need anyone to hold his hand anymore. It was time for him to start acting like an adult, he needed to quickly grow up if he was going to become Neo-King Ventus.

* * *

Walking down the hall that Tuxedo Mask came from, Sailor Moon made his steady approach towards his destiny. Master Xehanort would be waiting for him at his throne that would no doubt be waiting for him at the very end. This was how all the bad guys functioned. This was their typical M.O., whatever that meant, Sailor Moon never totally figured that one out.

So as Sailor Moon kept walking down the hall, he thought about his friends who had all laid their lives down to make sure that he made it this far. His family had done their part, his brother protected him, and his parents love gave him strength. Riku and Reks were horribly taken from him, his own family that he was supposed to start was ripped away from him. He would need to act swiftly to defeat Master Xehanort so that what was left of the future could be saved.

The Cathedral led him down a single path, the walls turning into a starry sky as he made it down a new corridor. He kept walking with his head held high as he looked around to see what if Xehanort had anymore traps set up from him. By the lack of distractions, he was certain that he was done playing by the fallen Master's games, so that meant something else. He was getting close and soon would begin his final battle against the fallen Keyblade Master.

Sailor Moon found himself standing in front of a large, double door that kept with a giant keyhole in the middle. It wouldn't open through normal means, which could only mean that a Keyblade Wielder could proceed any further. Not liking being locked out from his final performance, Sailor Moon summoned his Lunar Kingdom. He held the Keyblade up just as stars began to flutter around the tip before firing a white beam of light at the keyhole.

The keyhole began to fade away from view and the doors opened on their own. Sailor Moon bit down on his lips as he braced himself for the very worst as he entered the new room. When he entered it, the first thing he saw was that it was pitch black. That wasn't a good sign, he was almost sure now that he had walked into another trap until fire began to illuminate the room from the lanterns scattered across the room.

It changed into a throne room that was befitting of a wicked Keyblade Master. Sailor Moon quickly saw Master Xehanort sitting on a silver chair with a long back to it. The aged Keyblade Master took a relaxed position with his head resting on his hand as his eyes were closed. The brunet then noticed that Tuxedo Mask was present as well. The ghost of his lover was knelt before Xehanort's feet like a dog would heel before his master.

It sickened him and made him want to vomit.

"Release him, Xehanort," said Sailor Moon. "You don't need Riku any longer. Free him from your spell. You have me now."

Xehanort opened his eyes with a smile creeping on his face. He straightened himself out with his hands falling onto his lap as he looked across to the Sailor Soldier. "Ah, if only it were that simple, Sailor Moon," he said, calmly. "Tuxedo Mask, or Riku, is still needed for my plan to work. I know that you won't be able to fight against the one you love, a weakness that even your father had during his time alive. To defeat you, I need to use those who you love against you. I'm sure you saw how powerful I made your friends, turning them into vengeful spirits. Imagine what I could do to your precious fiancé?"

Sailor Moon's hands tightened together in a shaky fist as he listened to Xehanort. His blue eyes become violent with rage as he struggled to contain the fire burning within him. "You are a no-good monster, Xehanort!" he shouted. "Why are you doing this to everyone? I just can't understand it. Why are you so hell-bent on destroying everything? What is it that the universe did to wrong you to want it all to end?"

Amber colored eyes locked on the blue orbs of the Moon Prince. Xehanort rose up from his throne with Tuxedo Mask looking up to him with a cautious expression on his face. The Keyblade Master took a few steps away from his throne, his hands now tied behind his back. "It did nothing," Xehanort said, laughing. "Isn't that just fantastic? It did nothing to wrong me. All I desire is power! Power tips the scales, power leads to a winner, and power decides the fate of this entire universe! I want power to become one with me, I want to become the most powerful being in all the stars!"

The Keyblade Master spun around, pointing back at his throne as a column of dark energy began to rise up. Lightning crackled all around it before it transformed into a giant, blue abyss that spiraled around beneath his throne. "Do you see that, Sailor Moon?" asked Xehanort. "That is Sagittarius Zero Star, better known as the Galaxy Cauldron! Beyond us lies the birth place of all the stars in our galaxy where all life comes from. Every creature, no matter how grand or insignificant comes from the cauldron: the planets, the stars, the people, the insects, and the air we breathe! It all comes from there!"

"That is also where all life returns once it perishes. What lies beyond it is the Darkness, an endless sea of it that drags everything to the Underworld! However, some lucky beings get to escape that cruel fate. They ascend into Paradise where they are given the option of becoming one with Kingdom Hearts or returning to the cycle of life and death. Why some would choose the suffering of this physical world is beyond me. I, personally, would much rather chose to be with Kingdom Hearts, the source of all life in the universe, the Creator of the Galaxy Cauldrons that are scattered throughout space."

"Enough of all this pleasantries though," Xehanort said as he returned to his throne. He spun around and sat upon it, smiling at Sailor Moon with a villainous expression. "Let's end this game, shall we? Tuxedo Mask, why don't you teach our dear guest a listen? Destroy him and remove his Star Seed for me, won't you?"

"As you wish, my master," Tuxedo Mask said as he left his side.

Tuxedo Mask bore no expression of regret, love, or anything for that matter as he focused solely on his master's orders. His cape flew behind him as he raised on arm up to create a flash of smoky light that took the form of his Keyblade. Sailor Moon gasped as he saw the Way to the Dawn take form for him. Although, Riku had given him the Keyblade to use, this remnant found no method that prevented him from summoning it. The ghost must've been so much like the real Riku that the Keyblade had no choice but to recognize it as its Master.

He grabbed onto the black handle of the Keyblade, the demonic and angelic design flashing with Twilight power as he held it above his head. He took Riku's familiar fighting stance, which left Sailor Moon paralyzed as his thoughts all began to spiral around Riku. For a moment, his eyes glazed over as he thought only about Riku and how much that silver haired man meant to his heart. Despite all the resolve that he had before, the brunet found his heart melting and left him unable to take arms against Tuxedo Mask.

However, that didn't seem to be a problem for Tuxedo Mask though. He rushed after Sailor Moon and easily threw a blow to his head that should've sliced it clean off. Sailor Moon managed to fight through his paralysis to dodge the attack though. Light began to flash in his hands as he held his Lunar Kingdom up to defend himself from an incoming blow. The Lunar Kingdom and Way to the Dawn were locked together for a moment, both their Masters struggling against the other.

Sailor Moon simply held Tuxedo Mask's attack back, while Tuxedo Mask truly wished to inflict maximum pain upon him. The brunet looked into Tuxedo Mask's eyes to see all the malice that had fogged what would've been a good soul. It pained his heart to see the man that he loved was his enemy once more. He never felt such pain since Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness turned Riku against him, transforming them into their dark warrior.

It could clearly be seen that Tuxedo Mask was not going to be able to hack the mission. Xehanort knew this in less than a second after the fight began. If Sailor Moon received the inner strength to look passed the face then it would be over for the ghost in a matter of seconds. So, he needed to tip the odds in favor of his side.

Master Xehanort got up from his throne, summoning his own Keyblade to his side. The all-black Keyblade with the demonic beast at its center began to appear from the darkness. The blue eye Keychain gave his Keyblade form and fueled it with power. Xehanort swung his familiar weapon that he had not physically used in combat since his death during the Keyblade War.

Now, it would bring about the end to Sailor Moon's life.

"Miserable, child," spat Xehanort. "It seems that I'm just going to have to do everything for myself."

Xehanort disappeared in the blink of the eye, reappearing right behind Sailor Moon. The brunet didn't even feel his presence until the Keyblade Master's gloved hands began to wound around his neck. In a second, Sailor Moon was pulled away from Tuxedo Mask and was held up in the air with remarkable strength. Thrashing about, Sailor Moon tried to kick his strangler, but Master Xehanort wasn't about to give up on his caught prey.

"Really boy?" laughed Xehanort. "Is really all you are? Is this the extent of that silly Moon Power that you're constantly prattling on about?"

Tuxedo Mask joined his master with a laugh as he spun around, his back turned towards the door. He looked up to the choking Sailor Moon and watched how his flesh turned blue with every breath that was kept away from him. "Let me kill him, master!" he begged. "Please, Master Xehanort, let me have the honor of extracting his Star Seed for you. Let me put an end to his miserable existence."

"A mercy killing," huffed Xehanort. "No, this boy deserves much worse. He deserves to know only suffering for what precious seconds he has left of life. I wonder though, what could I do to make these last moments a living hell for him."

"Worry about yourself, bitch!"

Xehanort and Tuxedo Mask looked back just as a Keyblade went through Tuxedo Mask's chest. A surprised gasp escaped his lips, while Xehanort dropped Sailor Moon to the ground. The brunet took in heavy breaths to see that it was the Keybearer who attacked Tuxedo Mask. Xehanort watched with much surprise to see the youngest son of Ventus here, it still amazed him that the boy was the spitting image of his father. Even the clothes, Armor, and Keyblade were exactly the same as his.

Twisting the Wayward Wind around, the Keybearer pulled it out of Tuxedo Mask. Oddly enough, there wasn't a drop of blood on the Keyblade and it didn't even look like there was a hole in his chest. What there was though was a wave of sinking light that collapsed into Tuxedo Mask's chest. The man honestly looked at it with shock, unsure of what exactly the Keybearer just did to him.

"Keyblade Masters can unlock a person's heart, am I correct, Xehanort?" asked the Keybearer.

"We have the ability to unlock and lock a heart," said Xehanort. "It is one of our many abilities."

"Cool," said the Keybearer. "I just freed Riku's spirit from your control. You can't use his form against us any longer. Maybe his Star Seed, but you won't be able to use Riku."

"You've only delayed the inevitable, boy," said Master Xehanort. "There is no stopping what will come to pass."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that," argued the Keybearer.

Splitting his Keyblade apart, the Keybearer rushed into a fight against Master Xehanort. Oathkeeper and Oblivion began to glow with rage as they crashed into Xehanort's powerful Keyblade. The light and darkness repelled one another, pushing the two Masters back, but with the Keybearer suffering more than Xehanort. The elder Master was stronger than him and wasn't as limited as the younger. No, Xehanort was more than willing to dive into the deeper well of power to grant him superiority on the battlefield. He wasted no time in hesitating to use the power of the Star Seeds he gathered after all this time.

Darkness began to explode all around Xehanort. The Keybearer tried to hold Xehanort's powers back with his covered Keyblades. He pummeled away at the dark aura that grew around him, but nothing that the blond did could hold the old man back. Xehanort's power level was growing too rapidly for the Keybearer to even dream of withholding.

Xehanort easily snatched the Keybearer by the front of his shirt, dragging him close. He glared deeply into these blue eyes and saw the familiar look of fear that Ventus gave him everytime he beat him. It was a look that brought a great deal of joy to him as he kept the young Keybearer close. "Like I said, you cannot delay the inevitable," he whispered to him. "Your power is nothing compared to mine. I am the greatest Keyblade Master to ever exist since the creation of the first one. My power surpasses anything you could ever hope to imagine. A child Master like yourself cannot hope to stand up against me."

Without second though, Xehanort threw the Keybearer into the wall where he could hear a loud crack. Pain began to shoot throughout the Keybearer's body as he struggled to try to heal himself from the pain. But the broken ribs, shoulders, legs told him otherwise. It was going to take a lot of focus and determination to help him through that one. He was in too much pain to even reach out to at least one of his Keyblades, he couldn't even will them to return to his hand any longer as the pain grew too strong at the moment.

As Xehanort was about to strike the Keybearer with a blast of darkness, a beam of light crashed into his side and prevented him from attacking. Xehanort swung his body around to see that Sailor Moon was back on his feet and coming straight at him. Sailor Moon waved the Lunar Kingdom towards Xehanort's head, only to have it blocked by the dark Keyblade. Sparks of light and darkness began to flutter off as the two powers held one another back.

"Now, you will be a tricky one," said Xehanort. "You were Chosen by the Goddess. She has given you a fraction of her power just as Discord chose me. I might have some fun yet before I create my new order."

"That new order will never come, Xehanort," said the brunet. "I swear that I will defeat you!"

"It's not polite to swear, boy.

Sailor Moon and Xehanort broke apart after that, sliding across the throne room. Xehanort reacted faster than the Sailor and was already almost at his head. Sailor Moon brushed off the attack, rotating his body out of the way just in time to swing his Keyblade back at Xehanort. Their Keyblades bounced off the other, creating a small flicker of light. They went back after each other again with their Keyblades tangling together.

Xehanort ended the contact and fired a stream of darkness at the Sailor. The brunet responded quickly by holding his Keyblade up, creating a wall of light to protect himself. The wall shattered and released a few beams of light that went racing after Xehanort. Xehanort tore each blast of light apart with his Keyblade before firing a snake make out of darkness.

The snake began to coil around Sailor Moon, inching closer towards him. The charcoal scent that darkness had began to smother the Sailor, but he wasn't about to give in so easily. He raised his Keyblade above his head, calling forth a beam of light that wrapped around his entire body. Several other beams of light began to shoot up from the ground and tore Xehanort's snake apart as the Sailor's feet touched ground.

Sailor Moon was getting ready for the next attack when Xehanort snuck up from behind him. The brunet managed to turn quickly enough to block the Keyblade that was coming at him, but Xehanort was strong enough to knock his free. Sailor Moon was caught off guard for a moment as he looked into the villain's eyes. He could only see pure evil in them.

The next thing he saw was Xehanort creating a ball of blue fire in his hands. The fallen Keyblade Master began to laugh as he slowly brought it closer towards Sailor Moon's heart. "This is the end of the line for you, Sailor Moon," said Xehanort. "It was nice while it lasted, but I'm afraid that you must die."

With that said, Xehanort pushed the fire into Sailor Moon's chest. The young man cried out in sheer pain as the fire ripped away at part of himself. Tears flew freely from his face as he crumbled apart against Master Xehanort, the villain restraining the boy with all his might. Xehanort's hand was still pressed against the brunet's chest until he finally decided to put him out of his misery.

Pulling his hand away, Xehanort held up a ball of misty energy. Sailor Moon completely collapsed on the ground with ribbons flying up to the ball. The power faded from his body, leaving him only as Sora as the last of his Sailor powers were taken from him. Sora crying out in pain as his chest still felt like it was burning terribly, while Xehanort only laughed at him.

"Told you this would be the end of the line for Sailor Moon," said Xehanort. "Now that you've truly lost the power to transform into a Sailor Soldier, there is nothing that can stop me from taking your Star Seed." He crushed the ball of energy, shattering it into tiny particles that fluttered away into nothing. Xehanort dropped his hand to the side before resummoning his Keyblade to his other hand. "Now, let is free you from your misery." Xehanort held the Keyblade so that its teeth were pointed at Sora. The blue eye by the teeth was blinking as Sora looked up to it with horror. "Goodbye, young Sora."

Sora closed his eyes as he braced himself for the very worst. He gave a silent prayer goodbye to his friends, praying for them that they would be strong enough to stop Master Xehanort for him. It pained him to see that he failed everyone, but what more could they have expected from him? He was still just a kid, barely an adult by law.

"Keyblade Armor Attack!"

Xehanort lost his focus for a moment as he slowly turned his head back to see what just happened. His eyes widened for a second when he saw the Keybearer's Keyblade Armor rushing towards him on its own free accord. The Armor crashed into his body, forcing him to lose control of his Keyblade and pushed him back towards his throne.

Sora turned his head for a moment and saw that the Keybearer was now running towards Xehanort. He saw him foolishly running after Xehanort on his own just as the villain got back on his feet. That's when Sora began to see the plan that was brewing in his brother's head. The blond didn't know about what was beyond! He was going to get himself killed.

"No, Roxas!" shouted Sora.

It was too late though.

The Keybearer tackled Master Xehanort, holding onto the fallen Master as they stumbled towards the abyss. Both turned to it for a second before completely losing their balance and fell into the Galaxy Cauldron. The blue abyss swallowed them in a matter of seconds just as Sora found the strength to fight passed his pain to go to his brother's aid.

Sora knelt at the foot of the abyss, stretching his hand like he would catch the Keybearer, but it was far too late. The Galaxy Cauldron had already consumed the Keybearer and Master Xehanort into its depth. A sharp scream escaped his throat as he called out his brother's name, more tears flooding down his face.

"No, Roxas!" cried Sora. "Not my Roxas…"

Sora smacked his head on the dark tile, shaking his head at his disbelief. He couldn't believe that the Keybearer just sacrificed himself to save him. It was so stupid and noble, but Sora would've expected nothing less to come from his little brother. He covered his gapping mouth with both hands as he cried out his misery for him.

What more could Sora do at this point?

Sailor Moon was dead now. He no longer had the power to transform into a Sailor Soldier, Xehanort saw to it to strip him of all that power. He was barely a Keyblade Master. All of the people he held near to his heart were dead or possibly dying. What else could he do to stop the end of the entire universe? What more could the Goddess expect him to do?

"Fight," he remembered Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon saying. "I have to keep fighting. I have to save everyone no matter how scared I am or what little power I have left. I need to fight this…I have to stop Master Xehanort and Chaos." He began to crawl up his feet, while he continued to stare at the Galaxy Cauldron. The abyss looked so welcoming to him at this point, and that's where he knew that he belonged. "Cosmos, Goddess, if you're listening to me please give me the strength to fight. I need your help, I need a lot of help if I'm going to pull this off."

Sora closed his eyes as he prayed that the Goddess was listening to his desperate prayers. He placed his hand over his chest and felt his heart pounding against it. Every nerve in his body was telling him not to do this, but this is what The Powers That Be expected from him. With every bit of strength and willpower that he had, Sora took the plunge into the abyss.

With his arms spread apart and his legs close together, Sora threw himself into the Galaxy Cauldron to save his brother and destroy Master Xehanort once and for all!

* * *

END!

The next chapter marks part one of the two part final battle! Without the powers of Sailor Moon to defend him, Sora makes it to the depths of the Galaxy Cauldron where all stars come to life. Master Xehanort and the Keybearer survived the fall and begin a battle that rocks the galaxy to its core! Meanwhile, the others continue to fight the army of fallen Keyblade Wielders, trying to keep Xehanort's dark army at bay when a miracle from Cosmos occurs! This chapter will begin the ending as Kingdom Hearts makes its presence known to the key players in the apocalypse. Find out what happens and more in **Galaxy Cauldron!**


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: Our long journey is almost over now. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for making it up to here so far. You reviews keep inspiring me to keep on going with the story. Thank you all. Read and review.

**Galaxy Cauldron:**

Free falling into an abyss with no end in sight was something that Sora wasn't too fond of right now. However, there was no time for regrets in this war. The Keybearer sacrificed himself to save his brother just to drag Master Xehanort into this endless abyss. Sora couldn't let his baby brother do this to himself. He needed to reach Roxas before the abyss did something horrible to him.

Sora's eyes were glued open as he descended into the depths without any Sailor powers to protect him. Xehanort made sure to kill Sailor Moon, for good this time. It didn't matter to him though; Sora would fight and defeat Xehanort with or without the power to transform into Sailor Moon. He still had his powers as a Keyblade Master and he had the pride of a Moon Prince to uphold, plus with the power of the Silver Crystal, the final Sailor Crystal, he was positive that he could end this war!

No matter what happened, there would only be one champion.

Sora understood that he was falling to his doom; there was no turning back at this point. Oddly enough though, he wasn't afraid of whatever came his way this time. He was an adult now; he needed to make adult decisions without turning back on them. He needed to prove his worth in the universe, not just for everyone else, but for himself. He needed to prove to himself that he was strong and that he could do anything that his heart wanted him to do.

The starry sky couldn't even hold him back.

"I believe in my Moon Power," whispered Sora. He was remembering what Roxas told him back when they trying to rescue Reks after Queen Ultimecia threw him off the broken tent. The brunet clenched onto the front of his shirt where his heart was, clenching it with his balled fists. "I believe in everything. I believe in my friends. I believe in my family. I believe in myself!"

The dark abyss that Sora was so freely falling down looked a little brighter as the Champion of Cosmos began to shine. Sora's body had an otherworldly glow to it as he descended into the dark abyss. His blue eyes filled with rage, his heart filled with strength, and his body just itching to punish Xehanort.

He was ready, he was ready to take on the entire universe if need be.

As he continued to fall deeper into the endless abyss, he began to see a second light. It was faint and weak, but it was alive. _No matter how deep the darkness got, there would always be a spark of light,_ came a soothing voice. Sora heard the voice speaking to him, unsure who or where it came from, but was happy to know that he had a little bit of company.

Sora held his hand out, reaching out to this light when he felt its familiar shine. His heart burned with familiarity and he knew at once that's where he'd find his brother. A smile crept up his face as he pushed himself to go faster where he would reach the end of the road.

He was at the very end of the Galaxy Cauldron, where he would decide the winner of the Sailor War.

* * *

While Sora was nearing the end of the road, his friends continued to fight to hold back Master Xehanort's army at the Keyblade Graveyard. The Heartless and Nobodies of the fallen Keyblade Wielders proved to be far superior then the usual variety. They were far stronger and faster, much harder to kill, and were just sneaky bastards that made their lives miserable. The surviving Sailors and Keyblade Wielders of the Milky Way Galaxy were having a hard time trying to reduce their numbers down to nothing.

At the rate things were going, they just knew that they weren't going to last much longer. They took the time to heal each other whenever the opportunity presented itself to replenish each other's strength, but that wasn't helping by the sheer vastness of the army. It seemed like such an easy battle at first when they were only crushing the first hundred. But the full army of thousands was here now and just making things difficult now.

Key Warrior and Lady Keybearer had their full Keyblade Armor on as they descended into the pit where most of the army was. With their Armor to protect them, the two Keyblade Wielders pushed themselves to the limit as they went off to fight the army. Heartless and Nobodies began to charge after them, hacking away at their Armor, while the two Keyblade Wielders fought bravely against them.

A Dusk smashed into Key Warrior's shoulder, cracking a portion of his Keyblade Armor. The blond hissed as he swung the Defender at the Nobody, reducing it to dust. He spun his Armored figure around just as a group of Dusks were coming in after him. "Fuck no!" he shouted. "Thunderbolt Slide!" He pointed his Keyblade forward, creating a surfboard out of lightning. He zoomed across the field, zapping and destroying every creature that was caught in his path.

The Dusks were crafty devils though as they snuck up to strike Key Warrior once his attack ended.

Lady Keybearer was there though to give him a helping hand during his time of need. She cut down the Neo-Shadows that blocked her path and rushed in to help her friend. "Destiny's Ice Storm!" she shouted. Destiny's Embrace began to glow with an icy glow before several chunks of ice began to appear around her. She launched them out one at a time that when they met their mark, exploded into sharp, icy needles.

Her freezing attack spared the Key Warrior from a lot of pain, while reducing the number they had to fight.

At another end of the Graveyard, the Sailor Quartet reunited to fight against the rising threat.

Sailor Vesta and Sailor Juno were deep into the fray as they mercilessly took on hundreds of creatures on their own. Vesta stabbed everything and pushed back whatever else he could with his Zodiac Spear to clear a path for Juno. With a small path open, Juno would rush onward and cut apart everything with her giant Treaty-Sword. The silver blade sparkled marvelously against the rosy sky, while the spear looked equally as magnificent.

"Vesta Red Spiral!" shouted Vesta.

"Juno Northswain's Glow!" shouted Juno.

With these new set of attacks, Vesta and Juno dealt a nasty blow to their foes. Vesta created a serious of blue tentacles that rose up from the ground and wrapped around his foes before exploding in a red flash. As for Juno, she swung her hand down to create sparks of light that descended to the ground. With the snap of her fingers, she trigged the sparks to create deadly columns of light that blew apart everything in its way.

As for Sailor Ceres, she found herself stuck with Sailor Pallas closer towards the center of the crossroads. With her doll in hand, Ceres weaved a series of magical spells that she used to punish all the Heartless and Nobodies that got caught in her way. Pallas, on the other hand, found it fun to use his nimble nature to squeeze through tight spaces, punching and kicking his way to a win.

"Place nice, Pallas, or go home," warned Ceres.

"I'm very nice," Pallas said as he stabbed a Heartless in the eye.

Ceres just shook her head and smirked as she began to weave a nasty spell. "Here's a gift from Mother Nature. Take the hint, she's pissed!" shouted the Sailor. "Ceres Nature's Wrath!" Raising her arms high into the air, she dramatically dropped them to her knees, while her Onion Knight Doll pointed its sword at their foes. The ground began to quake as a series of vines began to appear and stab everything with its outrageously sharp thorns.

Pallas went on next, sliding through a crowd of Shadows. "It was nice knowing you, boys," he said, laughing. "Pallas Electric Burst!" Triggering the electrifying function on the Electro-Mag Rod, Pallas began to fire a powerful stream of lightning from his Rod that went through everything at once. He cracked the lightning whip on the ground, sending a final burst of electricity at his foes.

He blew the sparks off before running off to fight the next threat.

At the final section of the crossroads, the White Mage found herself in a nasty predicament. Not just her though, Sailor Sol and Sailor Elysion were stuck with her as thousands of dark creatures began to go after them all at once. The creatures were going to be merciless in their assault, which meant they really needed to bring on their A-game.

The White Mage charged in after the Heartless and Nobodies, deciding it was best to go for the head-on approach. So bathing her body with her Sorceress Power, White Mage spun around and ascended to the air as light began came to her lovely hands. "Goddess, listen to my prayers, give me your strength!" she cries out to the Heavens. "Faith!" Her body released a faint wave of light, which trigged a column of light to shoot down from the sky. The column repeatedly hammered away at Heartless and Nobodies as she called the light down several times.

Once she landed back on the ground, Heartless and Nobodies from the other direction tried to get the jump on her. She didn't have enough time to weave even a quick Fire spell to back her up so the Sailors needed to jump on it. Sailor Sol raced in and fired several bullets from his Blazefire Saber keep a few of them back. Meanwhile, Sailor Elysion played a relaxing tune from his Dreamer's Flute that temporarily put the first dozen to sleep.

"Give us support fire," Elysion told White Mage.

"We'll hold off the bulk of them," said Sol.

The White Mage just shrugged her shoulders at them. "Under normal circumstances, I'd be offended and believe that you think I couldn't handle it because I'm a woman," she said as a Giant Shadow appeared. "But under the current circumstances, have fun! Try not to get yourselves killed!"

Sailor Elysion just laugh as he flew after the Giant Shadow. He smashed the heel of his shoes down on its head before flying a little higher into the sky. "Let's see how this spell works. Hope, this one is for you, buddy," he whispered to his mentor on the Parallel Moon. "Elysion Whirlwind Dreamer's Revenge!" With magical runes beginning to appear all around him, Elysion spun after the Giant Shadow as a gust of wind took form around him. It was powerful enough to lift up a few Keyblades from their grave posts and smashed into other Heartless as Elysion tore his target to pieces.

Sailor Sol kissed his Gunblade before turning it into its sword form. He rushed in after his foes as the White Mage backed him up with a couple of fireballs. As the fire burned him a path, Sol jumped as high as he could as a group of Dusks charged in towards him. "Sol Army of One," he whispered. His Gunblade began to bathe in his magical energy as he disappeared with such speed. He reappeared behind the Dusks and sliced them with his Gunblade, creating a powerful explosions that blew apart other Nobodies and Heartless in the immediate area.

Elysion caught Sol just as he was about to fall on the ground, dropping him off so he would have a softer landing. White Mage flew in beside them as her body still glowed with mystical light all around her. The Sorceress and Sailors looked out to the vastly rising army, afraid of just what was going to happen to them if Sora didn't end Master Xehanort, soon.

"How much longer do you think we'll last?" asked Elysion.

"Not much longer," said White Mage. "Maybe another hour at best."

"Then let's make it a memorable one," advised Sailor Sol.

The agreed as they went back to fighting, while Xehanort's army kept getting stronger.

* * *

The light was so close at this point that Sora could feel its warmth burning against his skin. He was close, just knew that he was close to being reunited with Roxas. He could only pray that he wasn't too late that Xehanort already had his brother in a nasty bind. So Sora pushed onward and found himself being bathe in the blinding light that left his senses completely disoriented.

As soon as he reclaimed control of himself, he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. There was nothing but a vast space of darkness that seemed to keep going on forever. It was just as depressing as the fall to get down here. Sora was positive though that he saw light, he was hit with light, and now there was no light anywhere around him. This couldn't be right, this empty space couldn't be the Galaxy Cauldron.

"Whoever designed this place had to have been a straight man," said Sora. "No gay man or woman would decorate such a dreary place." He shook it off though as he took a few steps into the empty darkness. He could've fallen off a cliff at this point and would've never even known it until he actually fell. "I have to find Roxas. I need to find my brother before Xehanort does."

Sora's words began to breathe life into the empty space. It was still dark and depressing, but light slowly began to illuminate it so that Sora could see himself standing on a smooth pillar made from colorful stain glass. He kept walking forward as the colorful glass led him down a path where a second pillar could be seen.

He ran to the next stage and could see two figures lying on it. As he got closer, he could see clearly just who was there. Master Xehanort and Roxas were there, slumbering on in an unconscious state possibly due to their accidental fall. A smile crept up his face as Sora ran towards Roxas, dropping down to his knees once he was there.

Sora lifted Roxas up, placing his head on his lap. Roxas's face looked so pale and he had the tiniest of a cut on his left cheek. Sora wiped the blood away as a healing stream of light came out from his hand. "Wake up, Roxy," whispered the brunet. "Come on, Roxas, get up, please. We can't sleep on the job now. We have a bad guy to stop."

Roxas continued to show no signs of life other than his slow heartbeat and steady breathing. Sora held his brother, closely, continuing to beg him to wake up now. No matter how hard Sora begged and cried, Roxas remained unconscious in his arms.

"Please Roxas," whispered Sora. "I need you. I need you, spoiled brat. You can't crap out on me now, not after everything we went through to make it this far."

"You're right," Roxas said, weakly. "You're a pathetic mess without me around."

A tear began to run down Sora's face as he hugged his brother, tightly. He kept going on about how he thought he lost him for a moment, while calling him an idiot for jumping into the cauldron with Xehanort.

"You could've been killed!" Sora shouted at him. "If I didn't jump after you so soon then you would've been dead if Xehanort woke up before you."

"You willingly jumped into the cauldron?" said Roxas. "Wow, I'm impressed, Sora. Maybe you are a Champion after all."

Sora smacked his brother in the arm just as he was trying to help him up. The brothers pulled each other back on their feet, looking over to see that Xehanort was still down for the count. Roxas told Sora that it was now or never. Sora agreed as he made his slow approach towards Xehanort, his hand bathed in light as he summoned his Keyblade.

Sora held the blade down, pointing the Lunar Kingdom straight down at Xehanort's head. There was no time for hesitation. Now was the best chance he was going to get at ending this war! This could be the only chance he was going to get to save everyone.

The Keyblade came down at Xehanort's head, but was stopped by a strong hand. Sora and Roxas gasped in shock as Master Xehanort opened his eyes with a creepy smile on his face. Without any strain on himself, Xehanort removed Sora's Keyblade and tossed it to the edge o the pillar. Sora quickly jumped back just as old Master got back on his feet in less than a second.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me?" asked Master Xehanort. "After everything we've been through these past seven years, did you honestly believe it would be that easy?"

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming," Sora said as Roxas ran to his side.

The Moon Princes stood side by side, looking on at Master Xehanort. That smile was still plastered onto Xehanort's face as he began to circle around the brothers like a shark. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Prince Ventus," he said, chuckling a little. "I have to give you credit for that. But I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you both. We are now trapped in the Galaxy Cauldron. There is no escape and nowhere to hide. Only one side can come out of this alive, and I promise that it won't be you."

"This place doesn't look the fancy," said Roxas. "Some Galaxy Cauldron. It's just a big sea of darkness."

"Everything is born from darkness, Prince Roxas," said Xehanort. "It is only suiting that the Galaxy Cauldron is surrounded by darkness. But if there was more what you were expecting, let me help you with that." So Xehanort swung his arms forward, creating a trick of light that left the brothers blind for a second. When they opened their eyes again, they saw Xehanort laughing as a sea of Star Seeds appeared all around them.

Billions, if not more, Star Seeds began to surround the pillar. They were held up by floating rocks of various shapes and colors. There was always one Star Seed amongst the billions that floated above the rest with a stronger shine to them. The brothers were left with their jaws dropped, while Xehanort told them that these were the Star Seeds of everyone who perished. As for the larger Star Seeds, he saved those for last.

"Behold the Star Seeds of the denizens of the Milky Way Galaxy," said Master Xehanort. "Aren't' they truly breathtaking? I think so. They are just so marvelous and beautiful that I don't think the Star Seeds of any other galaxy can compete with them. No, they can never dream of doing so."

He pointed at the higher up ones, each one with a stronger shine that illuminated the vast darkness around them. He smiled as he pointed those ones out to the brothers. "Now, those are the Star Seeds of this galaxy's Sailor Soldiers. These beauties are the keys to summoning Kingdom Hearts. Once they have all been brought together, I will be able to claim ultimate power an rule the entire universe!"

"That will never happen!" said Sora.

"We won't allow you to get close!" said Roxas.

"Foolish boys," said Xehanort. "I have already won the war. There is no point in continuing this silly fight, but if you so insist then let me dig your graves for you!"

* * *

Things only got worse at the Keyblade Graveyard.

The sheer vastness of the army was enough to leave them drowning in fear, but it only got worse once they stopped fighting. For a moment, the Heartless and Nobodies began to retreat, which the Sailors and company knew was a trap. It was a false ruse that would no doubt lead to bigger trouble for them. And trouble did come back with a bloody vengeance for them.

All the Shadows gathered together into separate dark pillars. Their fusion created several Darkside Heartless that grew to gigantic proportions. Not only did they have to deal with these new Heartless, but the Dusks did the same thing. The Nobodies fused together to create multiple Twilight Thorns that joined the Darksides in the battle.

The graveyard quaked as the giant creatures walked across the sandy crossroads. There were a least a dozen of each kind, which meant over twenty giant monsters that they needed to fight. It was moments like this that they wished they had a gigantic robot that they could power up and use to fight.

"I hate my life right now," said Lady Keybearer. "Anyone have any suggestions on how to take these bitches down?"

"Leave it to us," said Sailor Ceres. "Quartet, get together at once!"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted Juno, Pallas, and Vesta.

The Sailor Quartet got together with their Sailor Weapons out and ready. They brought their weapons together as they looked out to the approaching enemies. "From the distant Asteroids! The Champions of the Goddess!" the Quartet chanted together. "We summon you, Knight of the Round!" A ring of magical energy appeared beneath their feet with thirteen knights rising up with a weapon in each of their hands.

As the Knight of the Round gathered around the Sailor Quartet, it was time for their final attack. The Quartet and the Knight raised their weapons up so they could take aim a few, incoming Darksides and Twilight Thorns. "Ultimate End!" shouted the Quartet. Four rays of light shot from the Quartet's weapons, while the Knights charged in with magical energy flowing through them. With a fiery explosion of light, four Darksides and two Twilight Thorns were destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Knights of the Round disappeared from sight, leaving the Quartet exhausted from use of such high level magic. Their Summon Spirits were amongst the strongest in the entire galaxy, which meant it took a lot of energy to bring them here.

"We need a break," Pallas said as he dropped to his knees.

"Can someone else do something while we recover?" said Juno.

"Let me at them then," said Sailor Sol.

Sailor Sol raised his Gunblade up to his chest as swirls of magick gathered round him. He raised them up into the air as he invoked his own summoning. "I call forth the Great Rider!" chanted Sol. "The Warrior of Wisdom! I summon you, Odin!" Fiery orbs went off around Sol as a storm cloud gathered above him. The others all looked up when they heard a horse yelling behind them.

When they turned back, a white horse with six legs could be seen approaching them with an armored man riding it. Sleipnir carried the might Odin on its back, while the armored man wielded a shield in one hand and a curved scimitar in the other. Sol pointed his Gunblade forward as Odin approached him. "Zantetsuken," he whispered. Sol and Odin swung their swords forward, releasing a crimson lash that sliced apart a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn in an instant. The others simply sustained heavy damage as they crashed into one another.

The Sailors regrouped together at the middle of the crossroads with more Darksides and Twilight Thorns still coming after them.

"So I'm guessing we just made them angry," said Elysion.

"Any suggestions on what we should do now?" said Key Warrior.

"Piss on yourselves," said Vesta.

"Sora needs to hurry up and get his ass over here," said White Mage.

They all agreed with that one as they braced themselves for the coming fight.

* * *

The twinkling Star Seeds continued to shine around them as Sora and Roxas stood against Master Xehanort in the Galaxy Cauldron. Xehanort didn't seem even the slightest bit intimidated as he stared the Moon Princes down, while the Star Seeds drifted around them. As far as he was concerned, he had already won the Sailor War. His army had grown strong and he was missing only one Sailor Crystal. All that he needed to do at this point was just clean up the stragglers.

Darkness flooded around Xehanort's hand as he summoned his demonic Keyblade. He swung the weapon corrupted by his dark heart, pointing the tip of it at the brothers. "There is no point in continuing this charade," he shouted at them. "Why don't you just relinquish your Star Seeds to me and make this easier on yourselves. I promise, if you die willingly, then I'll make your deaths that much quicker. You won't need to deal with any unnecessary suffering."

"I refuse to give up, Master Xehanort!" shouted Roxas. He crouched a little as he swung his arm back so that the Wayward Wind took form. Instead of using Oathkeeper and Oblivion, he was going to use his father's Keyblade to truly punish this monster of all his crimes. "I will fight you with every breath that I continue to take. I won't allow you to get away with all your sins against the universe!"

"He is right," said Sora. He crouched just like his brother did as the Lunar Kingdom appeared in his hands. He held the Keyblade with both hands, looking onward towards Xehanort with rage in his usually gentle, blue eyes. "You have done too much to us. We cannot forgive you for the horrible things you've done to everyone. You tortured our father, you corrupted an innocent man's heart, and you destroyed nearly everyone that we love! I won't allow you to get away with this!"

Xehanort just huffed at the boys as he took a step forward. His Keyblade dropped to the side with darkness slowly beginning to circle around his being. "Was that really supposed to frighten me?" he asked. "Your pretty speeches do nothing to me. I've heard them all before. If they didn't scare me back then, well, they won't work now."

"You should be frightened!" said Sora. "I killed all your previous incarnations, I will destroy you just the same!"

"We will fight you together!" said Roxas.

The Moon Princes charged towards Xehanort, rather recklessly. Xehanort could see so much of their father in the boys that it was simply hilarious. As they swung their Keyblades at him, Xehanort simply raised his up without so much as breaking a sweat as he held them both back. His superiority over the Keyblade would be displayed during the fight and he would show them just why they would never be ready to fight him.

Xehanort brushed the brothers aside, splitting their unity apart as they slid towards different ends of the pillar. This was going to be very easy for him. Xehanort quickly rushed in after Roxas, beginning a nasty assault on the younger Moon Prince.

Roxas barely had time guard his chest from being impaled by Xehanort's Keyblade. The Wayward Wind saved him just as he needed it most though. His Keyblade created a Protect spell that was strong enough to withstand Xehanort's heavy blow. The impact though was enough to push him closer towards the edge, which was not a good thing at all.

Lucky for Roxas though, Sora was already running in after them. Within the second, Sora was already swinging the Lunar Kingdom after Xehanort, forcing the Warrior of Chaos to take a second to flee. Darkness began to surge on the palm of Xehanort's hand before he launched two separate, fireballs at the brothers. The brothers fired off Blizzard spells to neutralize the fireballs, which took a lot more power than they thought due to Xehanort's superior sorcery.

More fiery bolts of darkness began to race after the brothers, which they deflected by slashing their Keyblades after it. Sparks of light flew off from the impact before disappearing into the darkness that flooded the cauldron. The brothers struggled to keep pushing onward as Xehanort kept on working spell after spell to keep them at bay. Xehanort fired a bolt of lightning at the brothers that cracked against the glass pillar, nearly shattering it as a result.

However, as the glass began to crack, it magically repaired itself to prevent shattering.

At least that was one handy trick for the Galaxy Cauldron.

Master Xehanort rushed in after the brothers, swinging his Keyblade around with such speed and grace that it baffled the brothers. How could someone so old move with the reflexes of a man half his age. It took all the training that Roxas and Sora had just to block the bulk of his attacks. They didn't manage to dodge all of it and suffered with various cuts and bruises that began to appear on their skin.

Sora and Roxas broke apart to separate ends of the pillar, while Xehanort gathered a ball of blue energy in his hand. They knew that right away that wasn't a good sign. So the brothers reacted fast as they gathered starry light at the tip of their Keyblades before firing it after Xehanort. Their beams touched the energy and ripped it apart, which pissed Xehanort off as he fired a wave of darkness at them both.

The darkness pushed the brothers back towards the edge, disarming them both in the process. The brothers crashed on their backs with pain spreading throughout their bodies. It was a rough landing that made it hard for them to get back up just as Xehanort took turns at looking at them both. He could smell their fear, he sensed their will to fight weakening, and it brought joy to him to see how they suffered.

Like they said before though, the Moon Princes weren't going to let Xehanort win the Sailor Wars. They weren't going to allow him to claim the power of Kingdom Hearts. They weren't going to let him destroy what they fought so hard to protect. They would save their friends and the entire universe, no matter what!

And that was enough to motivate the brothers to get back on their feet, summoning their Keyblades once more, and went in to fight Xehanort again.

Their struggle was enough to amuse Xehanort as he humored their fight for survival.

* * *

Back at the Graveyard, their resistance against the army was failing miserably as their struggle withered down to nearly nothing. The Sailors, Keyblade Wielders, and Sorceress used every trick that they had in their book to use against the army of deceased Keyblade Wielders. It wasn't enough though to destroy their Heartless and Nobodies. Over a dozen Darksides and Twilight Thorns still lived, fighting with such power that it made it difficult for them to defeat them.

The Darksides tended to linger in the back as they dropped to their knees. Bolts of darkness gathered around the empty cavity in their chests, which they fired after the heroes. Explosions began to go off around them as the heroes tried to dodge the Darksides' attacks, while the Keyblades flew all around them.

As for the Twilight Thorns, they either swiveled around into the ground or fired colossal spheres of energy at them. The aftershocks of these explosions were far worse then what the Darksides did to them. It was enough to send everyone falling to their hands and knees, while more explosions began to go off all around them.

Lady Keybearer and Key Warrior had half of their Armor destroyed in the conflict as they tried to stand in the way. They managed to take down a Twilight Thorn together with a sharp blow to the head from Destiny's Embrace and Defender. It didn't help much though, but it was enough to strip their worries about one more foe.

Sailor Ceres, Sailor Sol, and Sailor Elysion weaved a tangled web of magick to ensnare what creatures they could. Golden chains began to rise up from the earth to wrap around the Twilight Thorns and Darksides, which the magick-specialists of the Sailor team used to drag them down to the ground. Three giants fell with a powerful thud that Juno, Pallas, and Vesta took advantage of. They each gathered their powers together to take them down with a single blow, but it left them all completely exhausted as a result.

The White Mage had her eyes set on a lone Darkside. The gigantic Heartless was on its feet and gathering a fist full of darkness in a closed, right palm. She shook her head though, telling the Heartless that it wouldn't get that far. With the wave of her magical hands, she caused the decayed Keyblades around it to rise up and strike the Darkside. The Heartless faded away into darkness, back to where it belonged.

Despite all of this though, there were still plenty of Darksides and Twilight Thorns left to pick off.

They were all exhausted from the battle and there was no way they would last against the surviving creatures. Every one of them collapsed to the sandy ground of the Graveyard, looking up as the giants got closer. They were looking upon the face of death; each one had their own giant to personally kill them. And they were fresh out of miracles to save their lives, which meant that they would truly die today.

"It was an honor fighting alongside you all," said Sailor Vesta.

"I'm happy to have met you all," said Lady Keybearer.

"At least we get to die together," said Sailor Elysion. "I'm sorry that I couldn't avenge you, Hana, Rain."

"Lenne, Starlights," whispered Key Warrior, "I let you all down. Forgive me, girls."

"So this is how it will end," the White Mage said to herself. "I guess we all had to go out sometime."

They all closed their eyes, bracing themselves for certain doom. Giant hands came crashing down towards them, which would surly mark the end of their lives. The darkness had won and they were going to pay for it with their lives. It was depressing for them, but they could only hope that they bought Sora and Roxas enough time to stop Xehanort at least. That way their deaths would've been worth it.

However, as the giants were about to crush them, a powerful ray of light shot out from the Galaxia Cathedral. The entire palace began to crumble apart into nothing, which distracted the giants for a moment. The ray of light rocketed over towards them then stopped as a single orb of light appeared within the light. It hovered above the giants, the Heartless and Nobodies watching it with much curiosity as they raised their hands up to snuff out the light.

The light wasn't about to be defeated though. It weaved through the giants as it shined with a powerful ray of silver magnificence. The heroes took notice of this, frightened by the destruction of the Cathedral and curious by this orb of light. As they focused their sight closer on it, they could see the faint outline of a figure within it, which led to them believing that it was the Moon Princes.

"Cosmic Eternity Final Arts!" shouted a voice within the orb.

Multiple rays of light began to flash out from the orb as it floated around the giants. The gigantic Heartless and Nobodies cried out in their beastly agony as the orb pulverized them in a matter of seconds. Columns of light rose up from the ground as the giants exploded and faded away back into the dark oblivion where they belonged.

The Keyblade Graveyard was at peace now with the threat being neutralized by a strange orb of light.

The light descended to the ground, in front of the heroes, with a divine figure emerging from it. The heroes were blinded by its heavenly light and were left mesmerized as they wondered just who it was that saved them. As the light began to dim down some, it became easier for them to see just who it was that came to their rescue.

Emerging from the orb was a figure in a silvery white and black Sailor uniform. The figure wore a black Sailor vest with a pure white collar and a silvery white coat that covered its arms. Silver orbs were over the coat it wore with black gloves covering up to its forearms. The figure had silvery white shorts that were baggy with angelic wings sewn onto the bottom. The figure also had on white and black boots that went up nearly to its knees.

This mysterious Sailor Soldier was male, obviously enough, but that wasn't the part that was surprising. What was shocking to them was the fact that he had spiky, brown hair with the clearest blue eyes they've ever seen before them. Two wisps of light circled around his body as he made his slow approached towards the heroes. They all looked up at him with much curiosity as they tried to guess just who he was.

"Sora?" whispered Sailor Sol.

The mysterious Sailor only shook as he summoned a full-length staff to his hands. The silver staff bore a golden orb with angelic wings at its side. A star appeared on the Sailor's forehead, leaving them all dying to know just who he was. "I am not Sora," the mysterious figure said. "However, I am the ultimate incarnation of Sailor Moon."

"Then you related to Sora?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"Yes and no," said the mysterious man. "I am called Sailor Cosmos. It will perhaps be better if you think of me as the physical incarnation of the Goddess, Cosmos."

"I've never heard of any Sailor Cosmos, past or present," scoffed Sailor Vesta.

"Why are you here, Sailor Cosmos?" asked Sailor Juno.

Sailor Cosmos looked up to the rosy sky of the Graveyard. He closed his eyes as he held his head down, looking down as if in shame. "I come from the far future," said the Sailor. This seemed to catch everyone's attention as they circled around him. The future Sailor sighed as he began to give his tail to the heroes. "My time is ravaged by a war that has left the planets scarred. My time is being assaulted by a second Sailor War!"

Lady Keybearer cursed under her breathe as she faced Cosmos. Her Keyblade disappeared from her side as she got back on her feet. "You mean this isn't the end?" she asked. "There's more fighting in the future?"

"What about Sora though?" said Elysion. "And the rest of us! Surely there is a Neo-King Ventus there to maintain order."

Sailor Cosmos sighed as he continued his tale. "Many things fell apart, and it all began here," he said, softly. "Prince Ventus will defeat Master Xehanort and end the war, but his actions will trigger a second war in the far future. Chaos will rise once more and create his own Sailor incarnation to attack the universe. Sailor Chaos is my rival, he has already destroyed half the planets in the entire universe. He has committed so many unspeakable crimes, all in the name of the God of Discord. Unlike Xehanort, Sailor Chaos is truly loyal to Chaos because he was born from Chaos's own body."

"I don't understand though how Sora is responsible for this!" said White Mage. "Where is Sora anyways, and Roxas?"

"They're in the Galaxy Cauldron," said Sailor Cosmos. "They're down in the depths of the cauldron fighting Master Xehanort. This fight is the reason why I'm here. Sailor Chaos has left the Earth in ruins, I couldn't stop him so I came back in time to prevent him from ever coming into existence."

"How though?" asked Ceres.

Sailor Sol looked on at Sailor Cosmos, seeing a striking similarity. This man may not be willing to admit it, but Sol could see that he was deeply connected to Sora. And that's when he saw a picture of a small infant in his mind. "You came back here as Chibi Chibi," said the young Sailor. "You've been hiding with us all this time."

"Yes," said Cosmos. "I journeyed back in time as Chibi Chibi to get you to trust me and to help you when you were in great need. I did all of this to make sure that Sora would be strong enough and do what was necessary. Sora is the only one with the power to do what I need; he is the only one who can stop Sailor Chaos from rising to power."

"How can he do that?" asked Key Warrior.

"Sora must destroy the Galaxy Cauldron," Sailor Cosmos said, firmly, "no matter the cost."

* * *

Master Xehanort continued to make the fight a miserable one for the Moon Princes. The brothers tried to fight Xehanort with the strength of their light, but not even that was enough to counteract his darkness. He was just too strong for them to handle. It was impossible for anyone to be that strong, but Xehanort had found a way to gain full control over darkness.

With a surge of power coursing through his being, Xehanort released a devastating shockwave that threw the brothers to the edge of the pillar. Each on crashing on the stainglass, their Keyblades disappearing, and their defenses withered down to almost nothing. Roxas dropped his head on Sora's knee, while Sora laid flat on his back. Both Moon Princes had been defeated by Xehanort, which meant that the entire universe was certainly doomed.

But as the brothers laid there in defeat, the Star Seeds started to glow; illuminating a wall that they didn't know was there. The brothers struggled to look up at the wall, shock as they saw two gigantic figures carved into the stone. There was a gap between the two titans, each with a different shape and appearance.

One appeared to be a woman with robes and jewelry covering her body with long hair flying freely behind her. The other took on a demonic appearance with devilish horns, a beastly body, four arms, and demonic wings at its back.

The two giants were looking at one another from their perspective, but the brothers were left wondering just who they were when they remembered the etchings at the Cathedral.

"Cosmos?" whispered Roxas as he pulled himself away from Sora.

"Chaos?" said Sora as he tried to push himself to get up.

Master Xehanort kept laughing as he stood at the center of the pillar. His dark Keyblade disappeared from sight as he dropped his hands to his side. "Yes, those are two of the Gods who govern our universe," said the fallen Keyblade Master. "Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, she is the paragon of goodness and light. She is the master of the elements Wind and Water. Chaos, the God of Discord, he is the paragon of malice and darkness. He is the master of the elements Earth and Fire."

"Chaos and Cosmos have been looked in an eternal struggle since the creation of the universe," explained Xehanort. "No one knows why the conflict began, but I believe it is because Cosmos wanted the power of Kingdom Hearts to spread and grow, while Chaos wanted everything to remain close to him. Shinryu, the Dragon God, appeared before them at this point and sided with Cosmos, which must've enraged Chaos and started the war. At least, that's my theory."

Sora finally managed to stand up, his legs shaking and quivering as he fought to stand. He pushed his left arm back into its socket which hurt like hell. Blood ran down his lip and stained his white t-shirt as he looked up to the godly statues. "Why are they in stone then?" asked the brunet. He bent over a little to help pick Roxas up, who was badly beaten up. Roxas had a nasty cut running down his head and a few damaged ribs. "Shouldn't they be up in some godly plane of existence?"

"Most people believe that way," said Xehanort, "but Chaos and Cosmos were sealed away after a great battle by Shinryu. Their original battles actually involved them fighting against one another, which left the entire universe scarred. Shinryu worked with Cosmos to seal them away into the galaxy cauldron. Our galaxy was the site of their final battle, which is where Shinryu imprisoned them both until the end of time."

"Only a fraction of their spirit lingers on, waiting to be freed," said Xehanort. "That is why Chaos and Cosmos choose a champion to fight for them. They can only act on through their Warriors now. You see, Prince Ventus, the Gods need us because they are too weak to do anything for themselves. We must break through the Eternal Cycle and take our rightful place as masters of the universe, but you are too foolish to see this. And for that, you must perish."

Sora shook his head as he clenched onto the fabric of his shirt. Roxas hung onto his brother's arm for support as he watched the rage boiling up in Sora's eyes. The brunet looked on at Master Xehanort with a new power growing within his being. "You understand nothing, Xehanort," he said. "You even admitted that you don't know much about the Gods! How can you even claim to understand what they want if you spend all your time trying to destroy them?"

"You naïve child," laughed Xehanort. "You are still stuck in that all is good mentality. The war is already over! You have lost!"

"It is never over so long as there is one person who is willing to fight!" said Sora. "I am willing to fight you until my last breath!"

As those final words came from his lips, the Silver Crystal appeared in front of Sora. The brunet took a hold of his Sailor Crystal and held it up with both hands. Rays of warm light began to emerge from the crystal as Sora tapped into his Moon Power. Two rings of light went around Sora and Roxas to heal them, while transforming them into Moon Princes.

The Crescent Moon on their foreheads began to shine as well, signifying their power. Prince Roxas joined his brother, lifting the Silver Crystal up with Prince Ventus. The Moon Princes looked on at Master Xehanort and saw a small tingle of fear. And that was enough for them, so they unlashed their wrath.

"Moon Eternal Power!" shouted the brother.

Rays of silver light shot out throughout the Galaxy Cauldron, but they did not yield the results they were expecting. Instead of obliterating Master Xehanort with their light, the Silver Crystal created a chain reaction with the other Sailor Crystals. All of the Sailor Crystals in the galaxy began to shine and joined the Silver Crystal in illuminating the cauldron. Light flooded across the dark abyss, culminating at the wall behind the brothers.

A pillar of light took form until a giant door appeared between the Gods. The white door with golden handles and more stainglass to created window-like images. Each one had a similar, starry image that signified the unity of the planets with the World's Crown near the top of the door.

The Moon Princes stared at this door with Prince Ventus dropping his arms and the Silver Crystal to his stomach. The door was huge and breath-taking. They wondered just how it was possible for this door to appear. Better yet, they wondered what this door led to.

"It is here!" shouted Master Xehanort. "You fools did all the dirty work for me!"

"What is this?" asked Prince Roxas.

"It is the Door!" laughed Xehanort. "This is the Door to Kingdom Hearts!"

"Kingdom Hearts," whispered Ventus.

The Moon Princes looked at the giant doorway, in shock, realizing just how screwed they would be if they didn't stop Xehanort right now.

* * *

END!

On the penultimate chapter of the finale to Sailor Stars, Sora and Roxas must defend Kingdom Hearts from Master Xehanort at all costs! Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos reveals the twisted future he came from as the brothers fight with everything they have in them, and thanks to a unexpected ally, they managed to stop him. But it comes at a price, the true master mind behind all the conflict, Chaos, himself will rise to battle the Moon Princes. Sora makes the ultimate sacrifice as he goes to war against a god! Find out what Sora has in store for him as he fights to protect the future of the Stars in **The Ultimate Power, Sora's Sacrifice!**


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Well, here you go all my lovelies! This is the epic conclusion to the big battles that you've been reading and waiting for! Haha. I hope you guys like this chapter. It is fairly epic, at least I think so. Anyways, read and review as always!

**The Ultimate Power, Sora's Sacrifice:**

The heroes were still in shock as they heard what Sailor Cosmos told them what he needed Sora to do. How could someone what the Galaxy Cauldron to be destroyed, the birth place of the stars in the galaxy? They wanted to question the Sailor more about his intentions, but Sailor Cosmos remained tightlipped about everything. No matter how hard they tried, he was refusing to budge and tell them anymore details about his time.

"Sora won't destroy the cauldron," said the White Mage. "He will do whatever it takes to protect it from Master Xehanort."

"And that's what I'm counting on," said Sailor Cosmos. "I am hoping that his dedication will lead him to making the choice to destroy the cauldron to save it from Xehanort. On this day, Sora will face the decision whether or not to destroy the Galaxy Cauldron. Master Xehanort will push Sora to his limits; this will be the day he proves his worth as a Champion of Cosmos."

No one tried to argue with Sailor Cosmos at this point because they knew that he was partly true. Whether or not Sora would destroy the Galaxy Cauldron, Sora would be in fact pushed behind his limits in the battle against Xehanort. They just wished that they could be there for their friend when he needed them most. If only they could at least see the fight for themselves so that they could know how Sora and Roxas were fairing in this showdown.

Sailor Cosmos seemed to take pity on them as he stabbed the ground with his staff. A ray of light began to shoot from it to create a projection in front of them. The image cleared up to give a clear picture of the battle going on between the Moon Princes and Master Xehanort. They could all watch as the brothers dueled Xehanort with their Keyblades.

His projection was a few minutes behind, but they would soon catch up to where the battle had progressed to now.

While most of them distracted themselves with the battle going on, Sailor Sol watched Sailor Cosmos carefully. There was a lot more to the story then what Cosmos was willing to share. Sol wanted to get to the bottom of this so he began to work on a spell to prove his brewing theory to be true or false. He touched the glowing symbol of Sol on his forehead as he whispered silent words under his breath.

A gray mist took form as he pointed it towards Sailor Cosmos. Sol was able to trace part of Cosmos's origins, easily seeing that he did in fact come from the distant future. What he used though to prove himself true though was creating a DNA test to find out the truth. A smile crept up his face once he saw it to in fact be true; there would be no denying who Cosmos really was.

Before he went after the Sailor about it though, the projection began to blind them as they saw the brothers transforming into princes and use the Silver Crystal against Xehanort. When the light calmed down enough so that they could see what looked like a giant door that appeared behind the Moon Princes. Several questions began to pop up since there was no audio to go with this projection. Everyone turned back to Sailor Cosmos to hear an explanation from him.

"That is the Door to Kingdom Hearts," said Cosmos. "Sora and Roxas consequentially trigged a chain reaction to summon Kingdom Hearts to this world. If they don't stop Xehanort now then he will gain access to the Ultimate Power and become unstoppable!"

"Hurry up, Neo-King Ventus!" Pallas shouted at the projection. "Kick Xehanort's ass!"

"What he said," agreed Sailor Elysion.

They all began to cheer Sora and Roxas on, while Sol decided to deal with Sailor Cosmos.

Sol approached the future Sailor with his Gunblade now strapped to his hip. He kept his guard up, ready to handle any hostilities that he got out of him. "Tell the truth," he said, gaining Cosmos's attention. "I can see through your smoke and mirrors. I know who you really are, Sora."

Sailor Cosmos didn't flinch at all as he straightened himself up. He slowly began to walk over to Sol, while the others were too busy with the battle. He stood beside the shorter Sailor, not showing any signs of any emotion. "You know, your psychic abilities can be annoying sometimes," he said as a soft smile appeared on his face. "I knew that out of everyone, it would be easy for you to see through me. Your mystical talents never cease to amaze me, Xeikm."

"Why are you really here then, Sora?" asked Sailor Sol. "I'm guessing this transformation happened after you became Neo-King Ventus, am I correct?"

"Long afterwards," he said, remaining silent so the others wouldn't hear them. "It was after a big battle that I was given a gift from the Goddess and She transformed me into a Sailor once more. She only did this though so that I could clean up the mess I started here."

"You mean Sailor Chaos?"

"Yes, this is the day that I created Sailor Chaos," said Sailor Cosmos. "Because I didn't want to destroy the cauldron, I paved the way for Chaos to create His own Sailor Soldier. And we all had to pay for it because of me…Crystal Tokyo is in ruins now. My home is destroyed all because I made the mistake of allowing the cauldron to continue to exist…I am the reason why there is a second Sailor War."

Sailor Sol shook his head though, unable to let Sailor Cosmos to get away with justifying these actions. He took hold of the Sailor's hand as everyone else had their attention focused on the battle. "You cannot allow this to happen though!" he told him. "If your past self destroys the cauldron then there will be no future for our galaxy. Without any new Stars being born then our galaxy will eventually wither away and die. You will kill what hope our galaxy has a future, I'm certain you would even prevent our friends from being reborn as well."

"As sad as it is," said Sailor Cosmos, "it's a risk that I'm willing to take. You need to understand why though that I'm doing this, Xeikm. Open your mind so I can show you the future I come from, where Sailor Chaos terrorizes everything."

Sailor Cosmos touched the glowing symbol on Sol's forehead, forcing the boy to gasp as his eyes glazed over with countless images racing through his mind.

* * *

_Sailor Sol's mind drifted off into an endless sea of darkness before finally something stable came to him. He appeared at the ruins of a city that was completely devastated by an unknown force. From what was still standing, Sol could see that this city was made completely from crystal and was once probably a beautiful city. That had all changed though due to something that Sailor Sol didn't know._

_As he walked down the ruined city, a bolt of lightning streaked behind him. This was accompanied by a frosty chill that made his skin crawl over with fear. He spun his body around just as a dark figure appeared from the ruins. The figure wore a black cloak like the Organization did, keeping his identity a secret from him._

_While the dark figure stood there, Sailor Cosmos appeared behind Sol and touched the boy with his gloved hand. His supportive hand touched the boy's arm. "That is him," whispered Cosmos. "That is Sailor Chaos, the Sailor Soldier of Discord." _

_The cloak that the figure wore began to melt away as he changed into an outfit that was more of a bodysuit then a Sailor's uniform. Sailor Chaos wore a black mask that completely covered his face from view, while his dark form approached them. He wore a full-length, organic suit that was colored red and black to cover his muscular physique. He had a blue and red trail following behind him with several, red belts wrapped around him. There was a black collar that was connected to the suit, serving as the only indication that he was a Sailor._

_Sailor Chaos raised his hand up, creating a ball of darkness in the palm of his hand. He tossed the ball that flew across the city to destroy a building in the distance. The masked Sailor began to laugh as he disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness._

_Sailor Sol barely had a moment to examine the damage done before the image changed._

_Now, he stood by a palace made from crystal with Sailor Cosmos beside him. A Corridor of Darkness opened up in front of them with Sailor Chaos stepping out of it. Several blue creatures began to appear from the darkness as well as they joined Chaos's side. Sailor Sol was about to ask Sailor Cosmos what was going on when everything was explained._

_Eight Sailor Soldiers began to race from the palace, each one heading straight for Sailor Chaos. Sol quickly recognized each of them as the Inner and Outer Sailor Soldiers that he had grown to be friends with. The Sailor Soldiers went after Sailor Chaos and the creatures he had with him, only to be easily defeated as a giant creature rose up. A creature made out of red, blue, and yellow pieces descended from the sky and fired a terrible ray of energy at them._

_The Sailor Soldiers were blown away like ragdolls, while Sailor Chaos stared at the palace._

"_My destiny shall be fulfilled," said Sailor Chaos. "Today is the day that the Crystal Palace finally falls to the ground! Then tomorrow, the Moon shall be next!"_

_As he said this, Sailor Chaos began to invoke dark powers to surge around the palace. Sailor Sol and Sailor Cosmos watched as Chaos attacked the palace with his full fury. Bolts of darkness descended down from the sky and shattered the beautiful palace apart. Gigantic columns began to fall down to the city, leaving behind waste it the process. Sailor Chaos could only laugh in a sinister town as the Crystal Palace fell apart section by section._

_The power that oozed out of Sailor Chaos's being was frightening. Sailor Sol felt pure evil coming from Chaos's body, a similar power that no doubt belonged to the God of Discord as well. Sol was forced to watch as the Crystal Palace crumbled apart into a pile of rubble, while Chaos only reveled in joy._

_Sailor Cosmos put an end to the vision as he touched the horrified Sailor Sol's forehead._

* * *

When the vision died, Sailor Sol's mind returned to the Keyblade Graveyard where everyone was still busy watching the battle. He gave out a great gasp of breath, while stumbling back a few steps as Sailor Cosmos continued to stand in front of him. Sailor Cosmos steadied the boy as he stumbled away, keeping him balanced so he didn't roll over.

"That was Sailor Chaos?" said Sailor Sol. "How could…how could anyone be so powerful?"

"Do you understand why now that my past must destroy the Galaxy Cauldron?" asked Sailor Cosmos. "He easily defeated the Inner and Outer Sailors, not even my powers are enough to hurt him. He is purely unstoppable; nothing I can do even slows him down the slightest."

Sailor Sol closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore of this. He agreed that Sailor Chaos was too powerful and needed to be stopped before the entire future would be lost, but he could not condone the destruction of the Galaxy Cauldron. Killing the future would be just as bad as letting Chaos to continue to run wild.

"You understand though," said Sol, "that you will be hurting Reks in the long run. He will never become a Sailor Soldier. You will change your own past by doing this."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if it means saving my family and friends." said Sailor Cosmos. "It just may be the only way to stop the destruction of the universe. Besides, Reks and all our children would be safer without their powers…it's the only option I have left, Xeikm."

"You know that your past self would never do that," said Sol. "He won't destroy the cauldron."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Sailor Cosmos.

The two left it at that as they resumed watching the battle against Master Xehanort.

* * *

Down at the Galaxy Cauldron, the Moon Princes continued their battle against Master Xehanort. Things had taken a turn for the worst though when the Door to Kingdom Hearts appeared between the stone carvings of the Gods. Now, Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas were pressed for time as they had to be quick about stopping Master Xehanort from taking Kingdom Hearts's power for his own. They couldn't allow that to happen, not when they had come so close to saving their friends and the Star Seeds of their galaxy.

The Moon Princes joined hands as Prince Ventus clung onto the Silver Crystal, tightly, in his hand.

Master Xehanort ignored the brothers as he approached the Door that would lead to the Great Heart that fueled the universe with life. "It is here," Xehanort said with a smile on his face. He stood there, marveling at the beauty of the Door. His long search and plans were finally coming to an end now that the Door stood before them. "Kingdom Hearts, I can feel its power on the tip of my tongue! The infinite wisdom and strength lies just beyond the Door! It is so close…my long centuries of planning are about to prove their worth!"

"No, you don't!" Prince Ventus cried out. "We won't allow you to take Kingdom Hearts!"

"Its power doesn't belong to you!" said Prince Roxas. "We won't allow you to use it for your nefarious plans.

Xehanort only shook his head at the boys as he returned his attention to the Door. He could not take his eyes away from its magnificence for barely a second. Its beauty, the power that laid beyond its doors mesmerized him. "You cannot stop me," he said, triumphantly. "I have already own. Kingdom Hearts is here for me, it wants to give its power to me and I shall not keep it waiting any longer!"

Prince Ventus turned to his brother; both of them nodded their heads. The brothers raced in front of Xehanort to stand between him and the Door to Kingdom Hearts. With a flash of light coming to their hands, they summoned their Keyblades so that they could defend the Great Heart. Prince Ventus continued to hold onto the Silver Crystal with the Lunar Kingdom in hand. Prince Roxas quickly bound Oathkeeper and Oblivion together so that they formed the Wayward Wind.

The Moon Princes clearly weren't going to budge, which didn't please Xehanort at all. In fact, it only pissed him off by their constant interference. He wouldn't allow these miserable Moon brats interfere with his destiny! He would claim the Ultimate Power as his own so that he may crush the Gods, destroy the universe, and create the world anew. Not miserable Moon Magic would keep him from accomplishing his goals.

Darkness began to surge around Xehanort's hand as he summoned all his power along with the Keyblade. He grabbed onto his Keyblade, gathering the darkness at the tip so to fire of a deathly blast at the brothers. The princes quickly responded by raising their own Keyblades up against Master Xehanort, firing beams of light to meet his darkness.

Their energy crashed against each other, forming an equal surge of power that stayed in the middle of the cauldron.

"We're going nowhere with this, Sora," said Prince Roxas. "We need more power."

"I know, Roxas," said Prince Ventus, "but I'm worried about using the Silver Crystal again. It might give Xehanort the upper hand to beating us."

Master Xehanort only laughed as he heard the prince's fear. He poured more power into his attack as he tried to push his influence further against the brothers. "There is no point in trying to fight me any longer! My power cannot be stopped! Kingdom Hearts has already chosen to give its power!" he shouted. "The Darkness is the true essence of the heart, and Kingdom Hearts is no different! Kingdom Hearts, fuel me with the Powers of Darkness!"

The Door seemed to respond to Xehanort's words, which worried Prince Roxas but not Prince Ventus.

Prince Ventus turned his head back to the door, not willing to bow down to what Xehanort said. He refused to believe that the heart could be a part of such wickedness by nature. He knew his heart, he knew the heart of his brothers, and he knew the hearts of everyone who ever touched his life. What Xehanort believed was truly a lie, a lie that he was going to bring out from the shadows.

"No, you're wrong!" Prince Ventus said as he fought against Xehanort's darkness. "The heart isn't filled with Darkness, so neither is Kingdom Hearts. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts…is Light!"

The Door to Kingdom Hearts pushed itself open by an unseen force. As the words left Prince Ventus's mouth, their theories were about to be put to the test. Only one force could come from the Great Heart, which was either Light or Darkness. Power pushed through the Door, the two parities looking back to see just what to expect.

Much to everyone, but Prince Ventus, surprise, what came out from Kingdom Hearts turned out to be none other than light. The purest rays of light began to flash from the Door and raced over to the Moon Princes. The Light of Kingdom Hearts touched their Keyblades, fueling it with power that they never could've possibly imagined even in their wildest of dreams.

Xehanort looked on in horror as he was proven false by a stupid boy. The Darkness that he had worshiped for so long had in the end betrayed him. Kingdom Hearts was in fact Light just as the moronic boy had said. He watched as Kingdom Hearts choose to give the Moon Princes its power instead of him, which left him worried to no ends.

Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas smiled as they joined their Keyblades together. The newfound power bestowed upon them by Kingdom Hearts gave them the strength and hope that they needed to pull off the impossible. They were going to use this power to defeat Master Xehanort, and they would do that together.

"Moon Kingdom Hearts Lock!" shouted the Moon Princes.

Starry streams of light began to gather at the tips of their Keyblades. Powerful rays streamed freely from their Keyblades and completely illuminated the dark Galaxy Cauldron. The giant statues of the Gods behind them were brightened up by the rays of light. The Star Seeds twinkled above their heads, sending their hopeful prayers over to the Moon Princes.

Master Xehanort roared with fury as he fought against the power that Kingdom Hearts gave to the Moon Princes. Their Light and Darkness continued to fight against one another, pushing both parties to their limits. Even if the Great Heart chose them over him, Xehanort was going to allow himself to be defeated. He was going to stop them; he was going to punish them all.

The Moon Princes knew that they couldn't lose at this point. They had the power to stop Xehanort now, thanks to Kingdom Hearts. They couldn't screw things up now. With every bit of power they had, the brothers pushed themselves passed their limits as they went against Xehanort.

One way or another, only side would survive this power struggle.

* * *

The Moon Princes fought with every fiber of their being, releasing every bit of strength they had to throw against Master Xehanort. The fallen Keyblade Master though wasn't about to allow himself to be defeated by the light of the princes. Even if Kingdom Hearts decided to choose them over him, he would sure everyone just how vengeful he could be. The princes hadn't even begin to see what he could truly do, not yet!

As the power struggle continued between them, behind them something was stirring. The giant statue of Chaos was slowly crumbling apart as if the God was physically coming into the world. The Cosmos statue remained unaffected by this change. The only thing that anyone noticed was the Door to Kingdom Hearts continued to remain open with a large, blue heart seen within its mysterious depths.

Master Xehanort saw this change though and began to grin as he saw the Chaos statue slowly crumbling apart. It was a sign that the God was willing to turn the battle back into his favor. The foolish God was going to give control to his traitorous Chosen. It was positively hilarious for Xehanort as he called out to the God of Discord.

"Lord Chaos!" shouted Xehanort. "Hear my prayers, God of Discord; give your Chosen the power needed to destroy the Moon Princes! Help me rid the universe of Cosmos's Champions, help me tare them apart into nothing!"

The brothers craned their heads back, seeing the Chaos statue responding to Xehanort's prayer. Where the God's eye sockets were, it began to glow with a crimson flash of light. The entire statue became surrounded by darkness that shook the Galaxy Cauldron as it crumbled completely apart. The quake destroyed Chaos's statue, but whatever power remained behind transferred over to Master Xehanort

Discord consumed Xehanort's being as he laughed with his newfound power. The darkness pouring from his Keyblade grew stronger, strong enough to slowly overpower the spell that the Moon Princes had invoked. Even with support from Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort had still found a way to overpower the brothers.

How could he be so powerful though? The princes were using Kingdom Hearts, the source of all life, against him! If Kingdom Hearts was supposed to be the ultimate of all Ultimate Powers in the universe then why was Xehanort beating them so far? Could the power of the God of Discord truly be that strong? Was it truly impossible for them to defeat the villain that so desperately desired to destroy the entire universe?

"You cannot defeat me!" shouted Xehanort. "I have all the power I need now. The Keyblade, the Star Seeds, and now Chaos have gave me their power! Not even Kingdom Hearts can stand against me! And now, the Great Heart shall collapse for choosing you Moon brats over me!"

Xehanort released his fury, pushing back the power of the Moon Kingdom Hearts Lock. The Moon Princes stayed strong though, refusing to cave in at this point. Even if Xehanort claimed to have all of this power, they couldn't give up just yet. Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas pushed themselves passed all of it, remembering just what they were fighting for.

"No, Xehanort, we won't let it end this way!" said Prince Roxas.

"We will fight for our friends!" said Prince Ventus. "We will fight for Light and Love!"

That got a rough huff from Xehanort as he shook his head at them. The Darkness continued to pour from his Keyblade, pushing their combined power back. "Enough of this prattling on about love, friendship, and Light! When will you foolish children understand that it means nothing!" he shouted. "Power is the only thing that matters! Power is what will destroy your precious friendship, love, and Light!"

Even know as the Moon Princes were slowly losing, they refused to believe in Xehanort's words. No matter how strong his darkness grew, they wouldn't allow it to squash their beliefs, their precious faith! It was all they had left at this point, they kept on believing in themselves and the power they had. They refused to allow Xehanort to prove them wrong, to get away with all of his crimes, and to destroy everything that they cherished.

"You are wrong, Xehanort!"

One of the Sailor Crystals descended from the cloister of the millions twinkling above them. They all looked at this gray, crown-shaped crystal descended down from the others. It went over towards Xehanort, flashing as an ethereal spirit jumped behind the Keyblade Master and struck its fist through his back. Xehanort growled with pain as he felt his power slowly fading away because of this mysterious figure.

The Moon Princes watched with shock as the spirit slowly took a physical form. They recognized the figure as a Sailor Soldier that turned out to be none other than Sailor Oblivion. The brothers gasped with shock as they watched as Sailor Oblivion slowly began to drain something from Xehanort's being.

"Xemnas!" said an angry Master Xehanort. "What do you think you're doing, you impudent fool?"

"Tipping the balance of power in favor of my princes!" said Sailor Oblivion. "Hear my plea, Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas, I cannot ask you to forgive my past sins, but I must do this to help you. Xehanort has used my body for far too long. I can weaken his physical form and sever his link to the Star Seeds, but doing so will destroy me. Please, accept my gift and use it to destroy Master Xehanort!"

"You fool," howled Xehanort. "You think destroying us both will redeem yourself!"

"I am not seeking redemption because I am not worthy to be redeemed," said Sailor Oblivion. "But I cannot allow you to hurt anyone else; I will not allow you to hurt my precious Sailor Sol! So I will drag you down to Hell with my own hands!"

Xehanort continued to struggle to break free from Sailor Oblivion's hold, but there was no way that Oblivion was letting up. It could be seen that power was leaving Xehanort's being as his dark powers slowly began to diminish. Whatever Sailor Oblivion was doing to him, it was working and the Moon Princes' attack was slowly beginning to overwhelm the Darkness.

Prince Roxas turned towards his older brother, a tear running down his cheek. "Do we do it?" asked the blond. "Sailor Oblivion is giving us an opening. Do we destroy him with Master Xehanort?"

Prince Ventus closed his eyes for a moment, his own tears running down his face. He opened them up to see that Sailor Oblivion was staring at him. The silver haired Sailor only nodded his head, he had chosen his fate. "I know you don't think yourself worthy, Xemnas, but I forgive you," said Prince Ventus. "I'll honor your sacrifice and tell Xeikm and everyone else what you did for us…I hope you find peace in the Goddess's arms."

"Thank you, Prince Ventus," Sailor Oblivion said as he closed his eyes and continued to hold Master Xehanort back. "Hurry now…destroy us both and end the Sailor War! Free the Star Seeds, save the galaxy from evil."

The Moon Princes nodded their head as they released every bit of power they could muster up at the time. Their Keyblades exploded with the Light of Kingdom Hearts joining them in this final attack. "Moon Kingdom Hearts Lock!" they shouted together. Their Light had finally pushed through all that Darkness that Master Xehanort had boiling up. It pushed through all of the mess, of all that evil and went through Xehanort's being.

Master Xehanort gave out a deathly wail as the Light pierced his body. Sailor Oblivion held back his pain as he slowly faded away into the Light, his sacrifice not in vein. As Oblivion faded into the nothingness, Xehanort slowly began to join him as he too crumbled apart into nothing.

Xehanort barely raised his hand against the brothers as the Light finished him, destroying his Keyblade, and took his life.

With Xehanort now defeated, the Light returned to Kingdom Hearts with the Door closing on its own. The Door to Kingdom Hearts slowly began to fade away as well, returning to its proper place outside from the reach of mortals. As the Door left them, the Moon Princes dropped down to the ground with their Keyblades disappearing as they gave into their exhaustion.

* * *

Outside at the Keyblade Graveyard, everyone rejoiced as they witnessed the Moon Princes defeat Master Xehanort. With the Light of Kingdom Hearts on their side and a last minute save from Sailor Oblivion, the Moon Princes finally put an end to this war! They had saved the entire galaxy from sinking into Darkness and put an end to Xehanort's existence.

Everyone rejoiced as they cheered the princes on from the graveyard.

The White Mage and Lady Keybearer hugged as they jumped up and down, cheering the brothers on. Sailor Pallas got stuck in a bear hug with Sailor Vesta as they both celebrated the victory. Sailor Ceres and Sailor Juno had their arms locked together as they smiled with pride for their prince and Neo-King. Sailor Elysion smiled as he clenched onto his tie, grateful to know that he might be reunited with his family soon. Sailor Sol wiped away a stray tear as he felt Sailor Oblivion's sacrifice rip away at his heart. Key Warrior patted Sol's back, smiling and reminding him that he did it to save them all.

While the heroes of the present age celebrated victory over the Darkness, Sailor Cosmos watched the festivities behind them all. There was a soft smile on his face as he began to remember this point of the battle. His younger self may not have destroyed the cauldron, but it reminded him of what was most important. It reminded him of why he was chosen to become Sailor Cosmos in the first place.

Light, love, and friendship were the key components that he had been missing. Spending centuries on a throne and worry about politics made him forget just what he stood for when he was young. That is what Sora reminded him. Sailor Cosmos understood now just what made up the true Sailor Cosmos, what would give him the power to fight against Darkness.

"Sora," whispered Sailor Cosmos, "you are the true Light of Hope in the galaxy. You are the true Sailor Cosmos…I must remember you and continue on in your honor."

Sailor Cosmos removed his staff from the ground, ending the projection of the battle. The others hadn't even seem to notice this yet, which meant he could sneak off easily. He should've known better though once he turned away and heard a chorus of voices calling after him. He looked back at them to see the White Mage coming up to him.

"Where are you going, Sailor Cosmos?" asked the young Sorceress. "Are you just going to abandon us now? What about Sora and Roxas?"

"They will join you all soon," said Sailor Cosmos. "I, on the other hand, must return to my own place in time and resume my battle with Sailor Chaos." He noticed the frightful look on Sailor Sol's face. They both knew just what type of horrors that Cosmos would be in store once he returned back to his home, but Cosmos wasn't afraid of it. "It is all thanks to Sora that I can return home without worrying. I will put an end to the Sailor War, I will defeat Sailor Chaos by my own hands. I would also like to thank you all, your courage and compassion for one another showed me the true Light."

"You're welcome to comeback anytime you want, Sailor Cosmos," said Sailor Elysion.

The future Sailor shook his head though, knowing that wouldn't be a good idea. He kept his staff by his side as he looked up to the sunny sky. He could slowly see faint stars blinking into view, which made him smile. "No, I'm afraid that I cannot," he said. "I must stay in my own time as do all of you." He waved his staff at them all, causing them all to slowly float up into the air. He, however, remained on the ground as they drifted up into the sky.

"What are you doing, Sailor Cosmos!" shouted Key Warrior.

"Sending you all back to Earth," said Sailor Cosmos. "You all have a home to go back to now. Don't worry though, Sora and Roxas will be with you soon. Goodbye, my friends."

And those were Sailor Cosmos's last words to the brave heroes. The heroes disappeared into the sky, making a journey through space as they all transformed into twinkling Star Seeds. As they left, Sailor Cosmos decided it was time for him to take his own journey back home. He slowly began to fade away into a portal of light, returning to his own time to resume his battle against Sailor Chaos.

Now though, Sailor Cosmos could return with faith in himself and his powers, which is what he would need if he were to defeat Sailor Chaos.

* * *

The Galaxy Cauldron could finally return to its peaceful state now that Master Xehanort was ancient history.

With the battle over, the brothers returned to their regular, civilian forms. Their worn out shoes walked over the pillar as millions of Star Seeds continued to twinkle above them. Their shinning lights continued to bathe them with goodness and hope as they examined spot where it happened.

Roxas bent over and touched the scorch marks. He could feel not even an atom left of the despicable villain that had been trying to kill them for ages. "There is no way he could survive that attack," conclude the blond. "Xehanort is done for. It looks like we saved the galaxy, again, Sora." Roxas had a big grin plastered onto his fast now as he turned back to his brother. His head titled over to the side, seeing that he wasn't being paid any attention to. "Sora? Sora, you in there?"

Sora just sighed as he looked up at the Star Seeds. His own, the Silver Crystal, floated at the palm of his hand with a defeat look on his face. "What about all of them?" he asked, sadly. "So many people lost their lives because of this war…is it even possible to bring them back? Can anything return back to normal, back before this nightmare begun? Like…could we go back to Rain's birthday party before Sailor Space came and told us of all this mess."

Roxas wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "You know things were never normal for us anyway," he said, trying to cheer him up. "But I don't see why we cannot bring everyone back. After everything we did, I figure that Cosmos owes us big time. Why don't you try to use the Silver Crystal and see what happens?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Sora said as he held up the crystal. "Return to life, everyone. Return home! Moon Eternal Power!" A soft glow began to escape the crystal, which made the brothers believe that something was about to happen. However, the crystal's shine died out and left them nothing but broken dreams.

They both gave out a heavy sigh as they slumped down to the ground, wondering what they could do next.

But their thoughts were interrupted as a quake began to shake the Galaxy Cauldron. The brothers panicked as they quickly jumped back on their feet, worrying that Xehanort had come back. That would be impossible though, Xehanort couldn't be back, not after everything they went through to defeat them. Their questions would soon be answered though as a pillar of lava rose up from the depths of the cauldron.

The brothers stood their ground as they heard a demonic roar followed by a giant figure emerging from the lava. They shielded their eyes from the brightness of this entity before an eerie laugh took over their senses and forced them to open. What they saw was something truly evil, a demonic creature had rose up from the depths of the Galaxy Cauldron.

A muscular, four armed demon appeared before the brothers. Large, black wings sprouted from his back with demonic faces appearing on his knees. He wore a black loincloth with another face on it, a red amulet was placed on his chest, and he had two, large horns coming from his head. His tail cracked against the lava as he flew in front of the pillar with his eyes locked on only Sora.

"Chosen Warrior of Cosmos," roared the beast, "you have made it further than many before you! You destroyed my Chosen, Xehanort, with the power of Kingdom Hearts. I should thank you for destroying the traitor though, your efforts only led to my revival. It is such a shame that this is the end of the road for you. Your journey ends here and you shall forevermore be locked away in the Galaxy Cauldron to suffer for all eternity!"

"Just who do you think you are!" shouted Sora. "Where do you get off threatening me?"

"Sora, I don't think that's a good idea," countered Roxas.

The beastly being roared with his wings uncurled behind him as he smashed a fist into the pillar. The brothers jumped back just as the beast retracted his hand. "Foolish mortal!" said the beast. "I am the God of Discord, I am Chaos!"

Sora and Roxas cowered as they took steps away from the infamous God. Chaos only laughed as he sniffed out their fear, while even the Star Seeds cowered before him. Chaos smashed his fists together, sending the lava pillar back into the depths.

"You shall both die here, by my hands!" roared Chaos. "Don't fear though, at least you shall have the honor of being killed by a God!"

"I won't allow you to do that, Chaos!" Sora shouted, finally finding courage within himself. He jumped away from Roxas to stand up against a God with all his light. He raised the Silver Crystal up just as Chaos brought his fists down upon them. "Moon Eternal Power!" With this desperate plea, the Silver Crystal radiated with an unstoppable force of light. The power was strong enough to repeal Chaos's fists as well as send the God of Discord back into the depths of the cauldron.

Chaos could be heard roaring down to the depths of the endless abyss beneath them.

Sora clung onto the Silver Crystal as he kept looking out into the distant space. He knew that this battle was far from being over. Chaos now had a physical body and it would only be a matter of time before the God destroyed everything. Xehanort was only the beginning of something far worse, he understood that now.

He understood many things now. Every incarnation of evil that he ever went up against was only preparing him for this moment. Today would be the day that he proved his worth and fought against a God.

Sora turned back to Roxas who was slowly approaching him. The blond had looked like he had just stared Death in the face. Technically, it could be argued that they did. Xehanort tried to kill them only moments before and now they had a God to deal with. No, Sora had a God to deal with. This battle had no room for Roxas, this was his battle to fight.

"We need to get out of here," said Roxas. "Chaos will be back at any moment. We have to run while we still have the chance."

"You're right," Sora said, softly. "We'll take the Star Seeds ad run away." He held the Silver Crystal up and acted as if he were about to send them both away. As soon as Roxas closed his eyes, Sora turned the crystal so that it would only work its magick on his brother. Roxas began to slowly float up into the sky so Sora quickly kissed his brother on the cheek, while the Star Seeds began to react to his commands as well, most of them at least.

Roxas opened his eyes though just in time to see what was happening. He looked down to see him already high up above his brother, now joining the cloister of Star Seeds. "No, Sora!" he shouted. "What do you think you're doing? You can't fight a God, Sora! Don't be stupid! Come with me, I'm begging you."

Sora only shook his head as he watched the tears running down the blond's cheeks. He wouldn't cry though, he had no more room for tears because this is what he had to offer everyone. "Just go, Roxas," he said, smiling. "Even if I die trying, my death will be a gift to you all. I will give up my own life to defeat Chaos, I will do it with honor."

"Please, Sora, don't!" cried Roxas. "You can't leave me. I need you…you're my big brother."

"And you're my little brother," said Sora. "It is my job to protect you. Goodbye, Roxas. If this is the last time we ever see each other then I want you to know that you were the only guy in my life that I knew I could always depend on and loved fully with all my heart. I love you, Roxas."

"Sora!" cried Roxas.

Roxas disappeared from the Galaxy Cauldron with most of the Star Seeds leaving with him.

The few Star Seeds that stayed behind with Sora turned out to be none other than the Sailor Crystals. They were all now free from Xehanort's control and the crystals had decided just who to go to for safety. No, not for safety, they were there to fight. The Sailor Crystals knew that Sora was going to need all the help that he could get so they were offering their own powers to him.

Flashing before his eyes, Sora came into contact with every Sailor Crystal in the Milky Way Galaxy. He saw the crystals of his friends, including the one that belonged to Xemnas, his new friend. A smile crept up his face as he felt the love from Riku's Sailor Crystal along with everyone else that had touched his heart. He felt them all giving him their power so he could do the unthinkable.

"The Lambda Power," whispered Sora. "This is the Ultimate Power of the Sailor Crystals…they want me to stop Chaos too."

Silver ribbons began to jump from the Silver Crystal, leaving Sora nude with nothing but a pair of angelic wings as the pillar crumbled apart into nothing and sent Sora plunging into the depths.

* * *

Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Sora allowed himself to go down into the depths just so he could fight Chaos. The Silver Crystal burned against his hand as it carried with it all the power that Sora had to offer. He wouldn't light as a Moon Prince, a Sailor Soldier, or as a Keyblade Master. He would simply fight Chaos as person who loved the universe and everything in it. He fell into the depths with the wings guiding him down into the lava that waited for him.

Oddly enough though, once he took the plunge, the lava didn't burn him even the slightest.

As Sora continued to sink down to certain doom, he saw Chaos rising up against him. The God of Discord was flying through the lava with a sword in each of his hands. He roared with raw fury as Sora got closer with each passing second, the two were nearly on top of each other at this point.

"I won't allow you to harm anyone else, Chaos!" shouted Sora. "I will stop you, no matter what the cost is!"

"Foolish child!" said the God. "You do not have the power to slay a God! I am Immortal! I am forever!"

"Well, forever just got a hell of a lot shorter for you then," said Sora.

Sora and Chaos were nearly at each other's throats now. Chaos raised all of his swords against Sora, while the burnet used his wings to fly him back as he pushed the Silver Crystal forward. Chaos continued to roar that Sora didn't have the power needed to defeat him. The God roared how no one could defeat him, not Cosmos and Shinryu, and certainly not a human child.

"You are wrong, Chaos. My friends are my power! They give me everything I need in order to defeat you!" said Sora. "And this is a gift from all of my friends and everyone in the galaxy! This is the Lambda Power, my Ultimate Power!"

"No power shall save you from me!" argued Chaos as he raised his swords against Sora.

"Silver Moon Eternal Crystal Power!" Sora shouted as he released the Lambda Power against Chaos.

As the swords raced through the sea of lava, a great blast of light erupted from the Silver Crystal. The light shattered the swords before it could touch Sora then passed through Chaos as well. The God of Discord roared with true agony as the Lambda Power tore away at his being, destroying his new body in the process. His spirit and the red amulet he wore melted away into the lava, fading away into the depths of the Galaxy Cauldron.

Sora's attack didn't end just there though. The feathers from his wings began to melt into the fire as blood began to run down from Sora's nose. His body slowly began to fade away into nothing because he had used his own life in conjunction with the Sailor Crystals of the galaxy. The light pushed through the lava though and raced out of the Galaxy Cauldron to spread throughout the galaxy.

Healing rays of hope and light went through the galaxy, sending the Sailor Crystals flying through the depths of space.

Meanwhile though, Sora did reach the end of his road. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to fade away into the lava that still did not burn against his flesh. A peaceful sigh escaped him as he embraced Death and faded away into nothing with the Silver Crystal disappearing from the universe with him.

At least now though, there would be peace for the universe now that Sora defeated the ultimate evil.

* * *

_There was nothing but a sea of light that he floated through without any curiosity in his mind about what happens next. All he knew was that he was finally able to rest in peace. It wasn't the normal existence that he wanted, but he could at least rest assured that he had made the right decision in the end. _

_Sora did the right thing by sacrificing his own life, he was sure of it._

"_It's time to wake up, Sora," said a familiar, otherworldly voice._

_He could feel nothing of his usual self. He couldn't feel anything as he ignored the voice calling out to him. In his mind, he began to think that he was back home before all of this started. When he would finally wake up, he would see his mom standing over his bed or Roxas planting a nasty trap. Either way, he would wake up, get dressed, and run downstairs for a late breakfast before running down to school._

_It would be just like old times for him…the good, old times._

"_Mommy?" Sora whispered as he finally opened his eyes._

_All he could see was a blinding sea of light and nothing else. However, his blue eyes slowly began to adjust and he could see that there was someone holding him. Slowly, he began to feel the warmth of another body as his senses slowly began to return to him. A gentle hand touched his cheek, restoring his vision as he saw a beautiful, blonde haired woman in a white and gold dress was holding him in her lap._

"_No, I'm not your mother, Sora," said the mysterious woman. "I'm like a mother though. I have been watching you for a long time, Sora. I am so proud of everything that you've done. You have no idea how happy I am that I can finally share that with you."_

"_Who are you?" Sora whispered, weakly._

"_I thought it would be obvious, but you are too new. You gave up your life to stop Chaos, I should've realized you would be a little disoriented right now," the woman laughed. "I am the Goddess of Harmony, I am Cosmos."_

"_The Goddess," Sora said, smiling. "You're the one who I've been praying to all this time. Thank you for listening to them."_

"_No, Sora," said the Goddess, "I should be thanking you. After all, you are the one who saved the galaxy from Chaos and Xehanort."_

_Sora chuckled a little as he rested his weary head on the Goddess's lap. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy again, but he fought through the urge to sleep. "So I did good then?" he asked. "I did the right thing?"_

"_You did very well," said a new voice, "but I'm afraid that the war is still far from over. I need to speak with you, young prince."_

_A dragon emerged from the sea of bright light and coiled its scaly body around them. This great, silver scaled dragon snorted a jet of fire from its jaw before resting its head by Sora. The brunet, without thinking, stretched his hand out to touch the dragon's maw. Instead of biting his hand like a normal person would expect, the dragon leaned its head closer to the brunet's touch._

"_I am Shinryu, young Sora," said the dragon. "I am the Dragon God who serves as the deity of Life and Death. Despite all the power that we Gods holds, we are still limited in what we can do. The Great Will is the true Sovereign that we Gods must obey. We follow the will of Kingdom Hearts and act on its behalf."_

"_Kingdom Hearts is a God?" whispered Sora._

"_No, Kingdom Hearts is beyond the power of the Gods," said Cosmos. "Kingdom Hearts simply is the universe, and that I what started the war with Chaos and I. Chaos wanted to keep Kingdom Hearts amongst us Gods, but Shinryu and I knew that Kingdom Hearts belonged not to one person. Kingdom Hearts belongs to everyone and should be shared with everyone."_

"_You have started the beginning to a great war, Sora," said Shinryu. "By defeating Chaos in the Galaxy Cauldron, you have activated his final plan for us all. A fraction of his spirit and amulet sunk into the cauldron to become the Chaos Crystal. One day, the Chaos Crystal will be born into the universe and wreak havoc upon us all."_

"_Then I didn't do good," Sora said, sadly._

"_You did, Sora," said Shinryu, "because you gave hope to the stars. When you released the Lambda Power and sacrificed yourself, you created a power to compete with the Chaos Crystal. You gave life to the Cosmos Crystal to battle the darkness. Just like the Chaos Crystal will soon be freed, the Cosmos Crystal will follow behind it. Your actions gave our universe a chance for survival and a means to end the Eternal Cycle of War."_

_Cosmos simply nodded her head, agreed with everything that Shinryu said. She touched Sora's cold cheek and continued to hold him close to her. "I have a gift I would like to give you for all your hard work, Sora," said the Goddess. "There are two options I have for you. The first is that you can stay in the Galaxy Cauldron and one day be reborn as a new star. The second is that you can return now to be reunited with all of your friends on Earth."_

_"But Earth is gone," said Sora._

"_Not anymore," said the Dragon God. "All the words that were destroyed during the Sailor War are slowly returning to life. I am slowly bringing back to life to all the planets and people who perished. The Earth will return soon enough."_

"_What is your decision now, Sora?" asked Cosmos._

_Sora didn't even take a moment to think about it. He just closed his eyes and smiled as he sunk into the Goddess's warm arms. "I want…I want to go back," he said, firmly. "I want to be with everyone again."_

"_Good choice," said Cosmos. "But I'm afraid that you can't go back as you are now. You need to go back as something…more."_

_And that was all Cosmos said as the Silver Crystal appeared in her hand. The Goddess and Dragon God grew closer to Sora with light beginning to take hold of his body. Sora gave a great gasp of breath as he felt himself changing into just who he was always meant to be._

"_Remember, Sora," said Shinryu, "you are the Key that connects everything…you are the one who will open the Door."_

_Sora closed his eyes, the Dragon God's words drifting into the depths of his mind as the Crescent Moon on his forehead shined with pure light._

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, the aftermath of the final battle against Chaos and Xehanort has left everyone affected in different ways. As Shinryu promised, the planets are slowly restored with Roxas arriving to Earth with the Star Seeds following behind him. As everyone comes back to life, there is one thing missing from the equation...WHERE IS SORA? Find out how the final chapter of Sailor Stars will end before the epilogue comes later. Find out how things will end in **Rise of Crystal Tokyo!**_  
_


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: Well, here it is everyone. The "final" chapter of my long, drawn-out crossover series for Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon. It has been an excellent two and a half-ish years. Haha. Thanks everyone for sticking it out for so long. You are all so wonderful and special and ya'll make me so happy! This isn't the end for me though. NOPE! I still have my random Lexicon of Love one-shots (that may include an occasional KH/SM related chap). My Twilight fic is going strong so far, a Pokemon fic will come out in a February, and I'll be creating a Power Rangers fic in April! Not only do you have my stories, but my beta reader is creating her own spin-off for the KH/SM universe, which will be posted after I post out the epilogue. Well, that's it for now. Read and review! :]

**Rise of Crystal Tokyo:**

The last thing that Roxas remembered as he drifted away was watching Sora sacrifice himself to stop Chaos. Even after Master Xehanort's defeat, the God of Discord wasn't about to lose the war, at least not without taking down his ultimate enemy in the process. Sora gave up his life to save Roxas, to save all the innocents and Sailors who perished, and to protect Kingdom Hearts from the God of Discord.

As Roxas drifted through the edge of space with all the Star Seeds of the galaxy around him, he felt that he would never return home. They were stuck floating in the vast reaches of space as close to the Galaxy Cauldron as they could possibly be. Roxas wondered where they would even go at this point.

The Earth had been destroyed by Master Xehanort and all the other planets were destroyed by a Master Xehanort possessed Xemnas. Thinking about Xemnas made Roxas remember just how the man sacrificed himself to keep Master Xehanort and Chaos at bay long enough for them to use the Kingdom Hearts Lock to defeat them.

"Where do we go from here, Star Seeds?" Roxas asked. "I just wish we could go home."

The Star Seeds began to draw near him and blinded him with rays of divine light. Roxas shielded his eyes from the intense glow of light before feeling his soul just leaving his body. The light of the Star Seeds pushed Roxas from the very depths of space and gathered around his home solar system. As Roxas rushed through the vastness of space, he watched as the ruined planets slowly returned to life.

Roxas's eyes were lit up with amazement as he watched all the planets returning to their proper place. He watched them all return with the Earth being the last to be revived. There was no doubt in his heart that the other planets from throughout the galaxy were being restored just like these. A smile grew on his face as hope returned to him as the Star Seeds guided him to Earth, returning him to his home planet.

Once Roxas returned to the Earth, he was brought back in time to see the Earth before it was destroyed by Master Xehanort. Everything was still in ruins as Roxas touched the ground with the Star Seeds floating high in the sky. Many of the Star Seeds floated to the Earth and Roxas knew that these Star Seeds belonged to the people of Earth. He looked as the Star Seeds slowly took the form of countless humans, appearing in the ruins of Tokyo and cities throughout the planet.

And then came a group of lights followed by seventeen Star Seeds. Roxas watched as the lights took form of his friends who survived the conflict at the Keyblade Graveyard. Sailor Elysion, Sailor Sol, the Sailor Quartet, Key Warrior, the White Mage, and Lady Keybearer all returned to the Earth with the other Star Seeds circling all around them. In a split second, his newly revived friends reverted back to their civilian forms.

"You guys are safe!" cheered Roxas. "I was worried that you didn't survive the invasion."

"We were worried about you guys more!" Kairi said as she ran up to him. "Where's Sora though? Is he taking a bathroom break?"

Roxas just shook his head at his friends before turning away from them. "Sora…I don't think he made it," he said, sadly. Everyone looked at him with horror in their eyes before Roxas decided to explain what happened.

He told them of the battle against the Sailor Ghosts, the final battle with Master Xehanort, and then the arrival of Chaos. He then explained how Sora used the power of all the Sailor Crystals to release the Lambda Power to fight Chaos before he sacrificed his own life. "I can't even feel my brother's heart. I can sense him at all!"

"So…Sora's gone," whispered Xeikm. "He…he gave up his own life to save us all."

They all nodded their heads before looking back at all the Star Seeds. They watched when a flash of light caused the Star Seeds to transform into the Sailor Crystals of their fallen friends. Roxas and everyone was shell shocked as they tried to figure what to do to revive them. But there was nothing that they could do as another flash of light went off as the crystals restored life to their fallen friends.

Appearing before them, Roxas and everyone watched as their friends came back to life. Zexion, Axel, Squall, and Demyx dropped to the ground with Marluxia, Cloud, Lexaeus, and Terra appearing as well. Lenne was brought back to life with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Sailor Space came back to life as well with Hana appearing beside her. Lastly, Reks returned to life with Riku carrying him in his arms.

"Goddess," whispered Naminé. "You're all back!"

Cheers filled the air as everyone was reunited with their dearly departed. Peruru was crying his heart out as he wrapped his arms around Hana, grateful to have her back. Lenne rushed into Shuyin's arms with the Gullwings running up to him as well. Kairi nearly tackled the Inner Sailors down, while Naminé ran towards the Outer team. As for Roxas and the Quartet, they ran towards Riku and Reks with joy present on their faces.

The Quartet took their young king and smothered him to death, while Roxas ran into Riku's arms as he started to cry like a baby. Riku knew at once that there was something wrong with this picture. Instead of Sora running to him, it was Roxas that he was hugging now.

"Where's Sora!" Riku asked Roxas.

Roxas didn't need to say a word, his tears were enough. Riku could tell just by looking at Roxas that Sora didn't make it. The silver haired man looked up to the sunny sky, at the ruins of Tokyo, and knew that his Sora was gone, forever.

He would never see Sora again.

* * *

Xeikm wandered off to the remaining Star Seed, taking it into his hands. He held onto the familiar crystal and brought it close to his chest. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, Xemnas," he whispered, weakly. "There was nothing I could do to help you." A bright ray of light began to grow from the Star Seed, restoring life to a fallen Sailor. Xeikm looked up with tear filled eyes to see Xemnas standing above him with his arms finding his way to sneak around the small prince.

"You did what you could to save me," said Xemnas. "If there is anyone who should be punished, it is me."

"Stay away from him!" shouted Sailor Space.

The others began to rush towards Xemnas, ready for a fight. However, Xeikm kept himself between them as Xemnas was ready to give himself up to whatever vengeance they had in store for him. It was Roxas though who called for it all to stop, while Reks and his Quartet remained the neutral party in all of this.

Roxas threw himself between everyone as he told his friends to stop fighting. He started to walk back and held his hand out to Xemnas. "Thank you for saving us," he said to the former villain. "If you didn't sacrifice yourself to hold Master Xehanort and Chaos back then Sora and I would've perished before we had the chance to stop them."

"What!" said Terra. "What is this about Master Xehanort?"

"Master Xehanort was using Xemnas all this time," said Roxas. "He's been controlling him, he's been orchestrating the Sailor Wars since he was killed by dad during the Keyblade Wars. He transformed into the Seeker of Darkness when he destroyed the Moon Kingdom, he appeared as the time-traveling Doom Phantom and even implanted a fragment of his darkness into Xemnas's heart, he appeared as Pharaoh 90, he used his own dark soul to corrupt Queen Ultimecia, and once the Doom Phantom was defeated by Sora and Reks, he transformed Xemnas into Sailor Galaxia. Master Xehanort was toying with us since the very beginning, but even he was a puppet to Chaos. It was the God of Discord who was trying to destroy all who serve Cosmos since Kingdom Hearts sealed itself from the Gods."

"So, does that mean we kill Xemnas or no?" asked Demyx.

"I think that means that Xemnas was being used like I was," said Marluxia. "The Sovereign of Silence used me the same was that Master Xehanort used him."

"It still wouldn't be wise to trust him," said Sailor Space.

Xemnas interrupted all of this as he got in front of Xeikm and Roxas. He didn't want these young princes to fight his battles for him, he was a man after all and needed to pick his own battles. "I know that asking you to forgive me is pretty foolish right now, considering everything that I've done as Sailor Galaxia," he told them. "I will work my hardest to earn your forgiveness and prove myself worthy of your trust. You have my word as Sailor Oblivion, that I will do whatever it takes to be redeemed and be worthy of being called a Sailor Soldier."

The others listened and decided to give the man a chance, but said that it would be a long time before he could ever earn their forgiveness. While everyone tried to enjoy their time together, Riku and Roxas looked up to the Star Seed covered sky as they wondered where Sora was.

Xeikm turned away to Xemnas, reaching out for the man's hand. "I wouldn't worry if the others forgive you or not," he said, softly. "I'll find a way to forgive you, even after everything you've done."

"From your lips to the Goddess's ears," said Xemnas. "If only things could be that easy. I'm not even sure if I could ever forgive myself for the things I've done to you. For Goddess's sake, I murdered your father in cold blood! I ordered my Animamates to kill your aunt. I tried to have you kill Sailor Moon. I…I've raped you countless times."

"They've moved on and so have I," Xeikm said, softly. He remembered the conversation he had with Sailor Cosmos. Meeting the Sailor Soldier of the distant future, Sora's ultimate incarnation, was an eye opening experience for him. But he feared that moment would be lost in the pages of history since there seemed to be no sign of Sora in any shape or form. "They're with my mother in Kingdom Hearts. I felt them move on when the battle ended, and Cosmos promised me that they were all safe."

"I guess I can take comfort in that," Xemnas said, weakly.

Xeikm kissed the man on his cheek before resting his head against his chest with Xemnas locking his arms around him.

As this went on, Demyx wandered off on his own as he asked where Luna and Artemis were. He worried about their feline companions since he was already dead before the planet was destroyed and didn't know their fate. The blond started to hop over fallen debris from Galaxy TV when he saw a Star Seed come down from the sky.

He instinctively reached out to this Star Seed, believing it to belonging to Sora. There was a flash of light that blinded him for a moment. He soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him and knew that wasn't Sora so he nearly began to panic and started to swat the hands away. A pair of hands stopped him though and told him to calm down before he hurt somebody.

"Xigbar!" shouted Demyx.

"Hey kitten," Xigbar said as he released Demyx's hands. The light faded that way Demyx could clearly see him without all the ethereal glowing. He placed a hand Demyx's arm, running it up and down it as he smiled with joy for being able to touch him again. "It seems The Powers That Be like me so much that they brought me back. It looks like they wanted to give us a second chance, don't you think?"

"Xigbar," Demyx whispered with tears in his eyes. He threw himself at Xigbar, locking his arms around the man's neck. He brought his face in close, kissing him fully on the lips. Xigbar took that as a yes as he returned the kiss and locked his hands around the blond's waist.

Demyx was crying with joy as he dragged Xigbar back to everyone else and kept on rambling about how he was so happy to see him again.

Riku watched two couples being reunited with the rest of their friends hooking up as well. He looked over to Roxas and had a soft smile on his face for the crying blond beside him. He then looked over to Reks who was staring hopelessly at the sky. If Reks was still alive then that meant that Sora had to be alive, he was probably floating around somewhere, or sleeping somewhere.

"Where are you, Sora?" said Riku. "Please, come home to me."

* * *

Everyone began to gather at the heart of Tokyo. The citizens of Tokyo flocked to the battleground where the Sailors had their final battle against their greatest enemy. Many of their friends and civilians they saved in the past joined them with many unfamiliar faces also present in all the commotion. Amongst these faces, Luna and Artemis rejoined the Sailors with Rain following behind them.

Their friends asked where Sora was, which was when Roxas explained the sad tale again. He excluded the dead part and decided just to say that he didn't know where Sora was. Their mother didn't like that answer and was nearly throwing herself into hysterics as she cried out her son's name.

"Sora!" shouted Ikuko. "Sora! Sora!"

As her words filled the sky with a mother's pain, Riku and Roxas joined as well. They cried out Sora's name, calling out for their precious friend and leader. The others began to join them until everyone started to call out Sora's name, filling the city with loud cries. It wasn't until Reks gave a loud cry out for his father that the Star Seeds above them began to flash with another cosmic flash of light.

A wave of energy passed through the sky as the Star Seeds began to disappear at once. Everybody looked up to the sky, wondering what just happened when they saw a streak of silver light rush across the sky. They tried their hardest to focus on the silver light as it crashed in front of them and took the form of a fully blossomed lotus flower. The all marveled at the light of the Silver Crystal, which they took as a sign that meant that Sora was near.

But there was no sign of him anywhere, which was starting to get annoying for everyone there. It wasn't until the Silver Crystal erupted with a pillar of silver light was their question solved. The silver light began to wash over the entire planet with Tokyo being the first to change. The light restored life to the city, but it also crystallized the entire city with a grand palace appearing right in front of them, over what were once ruins. The Crystal Palace took form right before their very eyes with multiple crystal beams sticking out from various angles.

Then came a shinning figure that descended from the sky. They all watched as a shinning figure came down from the Heavens, taking a transparent appearance as he slowly descended upon them. Everyone was worried and asked just what was going on when a Crescent Moon was present on the forehead of this mysterious figure.

Roxas's eyes lit up as a memory of what his future self told him came to mind. What he thought about was of how Future Roxas recited this speech of what happened after their final battle came to an end. "From the ashes of the Old World, rose up the Messiah of Peace," Roxas recited to everyone. "He was the Bringer of Harmony, and used the Silver Crystal to revive the universe of the life it lost. The people worshiped him as…Neo-King Ventus."

As the words escaped his lips, the shinning figure touched grown and blinded everyone by his ethereal radiance.

* * *

The light eventually faded and everyone soon took sight of the Messiah of Peace. Radiating with the glow of a true sovereign, the young man appeared before them with divine, white robes that fitted his form quite well. His body seemed frail, but bore the strength of a true warrior and Champion of Good. A Crescent Moon shinned on his forehead as the Silver Crystal rose up to his hands before vanishing within him.

Sora had finally ascended to who he was destined to be. He had finally become Neo-King Ventus, the Sovereign of the Earth and Moon. The Neo-King Ventus appeared before all his family, friends, and future subjects with a smile present on his face.

"Neo-King Ventus," whispered the Sailors.

"Sora," Riku said before rushing up to his fiancé.

Riku threw his arms around Sora, wrapping his arms around him and pulled him into the tightest of hugs possible. Sora threw his royal arms around Riku's neck and allowed his emotions to overwhelm him. He cried out Riku's name before Riku pulled him away with tears escaping both their eyes. The young couple shared a soft kiss, while everyone watched them with smiles as others wondered what was going on.

His friends began to rush after him, yelling at him for keeping them waiting for so long. Axel was by far one of the loudest ones as he told Sora he was stupid for doing that to them. Everyone was scared shitless because of him not being around when they were all revived. Roxas was one who was worried far more than anyone else because of what happened at the Galaxy Cauldron and Chaos.

"What the hell happened to you!" shouted Roxas. "What happened after you attacked Chaos?"

"Well," Sora began to explain, "I thought I died. I really thought I died until I suddenly work up in the arms of the Goddess, Cosmos. She was with the Dragon God, Shinryu. The Dragon God restored my life long enough for Cosmos to give me a choice. She told me that I could stay in the Galaxy Cauldron and be reborn as a new star or return in my proper place as I was. I took the second choice, of course, and she explained in order to go back, I needed to embrace who I was always meant to be. So, Cosmos sent me from the Cauldron and I became Neo-King Ventus, following the Star Seeds back home."

"And here you are now," Riku said, still holding onto Sora. "We're all together again."

"All together," Reks said, joining the younger version of his parents. "So, this is why you never gave me the full story of how you became Neo-King Ventus!"

"I guess now you know," laughed Sora.

They all started to laugh after that, while marveling at the beauty of the Crystal Palace.

Sora ignored that though since he had his sights set on Riku. He took his fiancé's hand with his engagement ring returning to his finger after he left it ages ago at home. He looked at Riku's ring finger to see that it was still there as well, which made this all the more perfect. Riku looked back at Sora, wondering just what was going on in his brunet's mind.

Riku took hold of Sora's other hand and marveled at the magnificence of his true love. "What's going on in that pretty, little head of yours?" he asked. "Nothing bad is brewing in your head, I hope?"

"Of course not," said Sora, "but you have a promise to keep. Remember how you told me that when the battle with the Shadow Galactica was over, you were going to marry me? Well, the battle is over and everyone is here so…"

"So, you want to get married right now," finished Riku. "Well, it does sound like the right time for us to settle down and get to work on that family of ours."

"EW!" shouted Reks. "I don't need to hear about you two getting ready to make me!" He started to run over to his Sailor Quartet with his hands covering his ears. "Ew! Mental image, I think I'm about to throw up!" He ran really fast to his Sailor Guardians, while Sora and Riku could only laugh at the son that they would eventually get to work on making.

"Well then," Roxas said, ending Reks's screaming, "it looks like we have a wedding to throw. I need all spellcasters to gather together, we have a wedding to set up!"

That was all that needed to be said as all the real magic users gathered together to set up the big ceremony of the Moon King and the Earth Prince.

* * *

Magic floated through the air as the citizens of Tokyo gathered for a celebration. Not only had they been spared from the greatest of deaths, but they were now witnessing a union of their savior and his true love. Their friends gathered especially to welcome this union as their magicks created a beautiful archway for the grooms to stand, while the twinkling lights of the Star Seeds illuminated the sky as they returned to celebrate this union as well.

The Sailors changed into their SeeD uniforms with help from Naminé as she changed everyone to wear something a little more formal. Riku changed as well as he wore the lilac suit that he would be famous for wearing as King Endymion. In fact, in a matter of moments, he would become King Endymion, which was something he was still trying to adjust too.

Terra would perform the ceremony; marrying his son to the prince he was destined to wed for ages now. "Dearly beloved," said Terra, "we are gathered here today to join Prince Ventus 'Sora' Tsukino and Prince Riku Chiba in holy matrimony. Under the divine providence of the Cosmos, our victory over the God of Discord, and the rebirth of our galaxy, we bring together our leaders in this new age. If there is anyone who would deny these two of their union then speak now or forever hold your peace."

The moment passed and Terra continued the ceremony without a hitch.

And soon enough, Riku and Sora were officially wed. Both ascended to their full, royal destiny as Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion once their union was sealed. With a simple kiss, the two sealed their union and brought forth the beginning of a new Silver Millennium, one that would surely last longer than any of the others in the past.

As for Reks, he was just thrilled that he was actually present for his parents' wedding, considering everything they've been through together.

Once the ceremony came to an end, important matters needed to be discussed, while everyone tried to celebrate this momentous occasion. The city was filled with parties as Neo-King Ventus brought forth an era of stability and peace that none would ever think possible. In only an hour after rising to the throne, Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion were able to end all of the conflict that inflicted the planet as they ushered in the Second Silver Millennium.

Everyone wandered outside of the Crystal Palace that would soon be home to the Neo-King and his family. First though, they needed to discuss the matter of the Star Seeds that still floated above their heads. Neo-King Ventus explained that after the battle with Chaos was over that Shinryu revived all of the destroyed planets with his power. So the Star Seeds had a home to return too, now they just needed somebody to guide them back to where they belonged.

"The Star Seeds need to go home," said Neo-King Ventus. "They have families they need to return to and the Sailor Crystals need to return to protecting their planets from evil."

"It will be a long process, sending all the Star Seeds back to their proper places," said Sailor Space. "I wish I could return them all myself, my king, but I need to return to my post. I have to continue monitoring the level of light and darkness in the galaxy. I need to be ready in case another Sailor Galaxia decides to attack."

The Neo-King knew that Sailor Space had another duty to follow so she needed to return to her proper place. He couldn't ask his friends to do so after being reunited, Hana and Peruru were thinking of returning to the Parallel Moon in order to restore it, and Reks needed to return to his proper place in time. There was no way he or Endymion could go due to them needing to establish their status on the Earth.

As the Neo-King tried to figure out what to do, a sharp cough caught everyone's attention. They all looked back to see Xemnas stepping forward, amongst all the others. "May I nominate myself then?" asked Xemnas. "I was the one who started all this mess in the first place, it is only fitting that I play my part in restoring the natural order of things."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Terra.

"I think it's a good idea," said Naminé. "It would probably be the best if Xemnas returns the Star Seeds since he's so desperate to make amends."

"But we can't let him do it on his own," said Zexion.

"That's a lot of Star Seeds to ferry," said Axel.

"Are you suggesting that all of us go then?" said Squall.

"That'll be a long road trip," said Peruru.

"Road trips are always fun though," said Hana, "if you have enough snacks."

"Yes, snacks are a good thing," laughed Cloud.

"Is this really the conversation we're having after saving, oh, the whole universe?" said Lexaeus.

"You act like that's such a big surprise," said Marluxia.

"We're all just a bunch of idiots!" Demyx yelled with a smile on his face.

This was when Xeikm stepped forward, joining Xemnas. "I'll go with him," he said, calmly. "I need to return to Sol anyways. With my father no longer of this world, it is up to me to ascend to the throne and maintain order for Sol. If that is alright with you, Neo-King Ventus, I'd like to be the first to extend a hand of diplomacy with you."

Neo-King Ventus nodded his head before extending his hand out to him. "It will be an honor working with you, future King Xeikm," he said, cheerfully. "And I think it would be wise for you to go with Xemnas. I'm sure there is plenty of things that the two of you need to discuss and this would be a perfect time to do so."

"We'll join them as well," said Princess Lenne. "We need to return to Spira anyways, so we will assist them in returning the Star Seeds to their proper planets."

"It is only fitting that we play our part as well," said Shuyin, "considering how much trouble we gave you in the past."

"We weren't the most pleasant of people to deal with," said Paine.

"Speak for yourselves," said Yuna, "I was lovely."

"Please, forgive us, Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion," said Rikku.

King Endymion handled this one, exerting his royal authority for the first time. He stepped forward with the Staff of Kings in hand as he faced the five of them. "That would be kind of you," he said, calmly. "I wish you all the safest of journeys."

"Goodbye, my friends," said Neo-King Ventus. "I hope to see you all again in the near future."

"Goodbye, Neo-King Ventus. Goodbye, King Endyimon. Goodbye, Sailors."

The seven aliens joined hands together with Xeikm and Lenne giving out silent sighs. Magic began to flutter out of their beings as they slowly brought them all up to the sky. The Neo-Kings and everyone else watched as they flew high into the sky, eventually passing through the Earth's atmosphere and took the Star Seeds with them. One by one, the twinkling lights disappeared from sight as they made their long journey back home.

They weren't the only ones who needed to leave and soon. Reks started to cough in order to steal some attention back to himself. That didn't work so he had Reno do some dramatic laughter that finally got everyone to turn back to him.

"Finally you acknowledge my existence!" said Reks. "In case you guys forgot, we need to get back to our own Crystal Tokyo. I have a kingdom to rule and these guys have a royal to watch over, meaning me, again."

"I've raised a truly, selfish child," said Neo-King Ventus.

"I'm afraid that I'm partly to blame too," said King Endymion.

Reks only laughed at them both as he ran up to hug them. His fathers wrapped their arms around him, holding onto him tightly. "You know you love me," he said, mocking them. "I guess I'll see you both back in the future then. I'm going to miss seeing you all young like this. You're a little too serious sometimes in the future. I miss seeing your goofy sides."

"I guess we can remember to be a little more goofy around you then," said King Endymion.

"You really should," Reks said as he began to walk away. "Especially since you do have a granddaughter back in my time and you need to get used to being called grandpa."

"Granddaughter!" shouted Ventus and Endymion.

"She's adorable," said Lulu.

"She's a tiny little thing too," said Vaan.

"No bigger than my arm!" laughed Reno.

"Don't exaggerate, she's already almost a year old," said Ashe.

Reks just shrugged his shoulders as he joined up with Sailor Quartet. He didn't care at all if he told his parents' younger selves too much about their futures. Did it really matter at this point since they pretty much saw their future son grow up from a child to an adult? He figured that The Powers That Be would let this one slide so that they could return home without any supernatural consequences.

Reks and the Sailor Quartet said their farewells to everyone before being sucked in through their portal to time. One minute they were standing right in front of them, but in the next they were gone and heading back to their home. It was sad to see them all go again, but they knew that they would see them all soon enough.

Neo-King Ventus turned to the Crystal Palace and placed a hand over his stomach, knowing that he would see Reks soon enough. He then looked up to Endymion, who was smiling down at him and soon laced their hands together. The two looked at one another with everlasting smiles on their faces as they embraced this era of peace.

For now, things would remain beautiful and hope would fill their hearts.

Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion started to make their way into their new home, to start their lives together, while their friends remained outside and looked up to the heavens.

* * *

With all the fighting and celebrations done, the Sailors went off on their own to enjoy what time they could with those they loved.

Hana and Peruru went out to the beach with Rain. The young family spent the night on the beach, looking up at the starry sky, and splashing around in the water. They comfortably crashed out on the sand as they slowly waited for morning to come.

Cloud and Squall enjoyed their time as a couple, embracing one another back in their apartment. Their clothes laid scattered about and they gave into love's embrace as they made love repeatedly that night. Neither one discussed what happened with Cloud's betrayal, as far as they were both concerned, it never happened.

Axel and Marluxia shared a similar experience as they kissed passionately in the pink haired boy's bedroom. They crawled underneath the covers of their bed and gave into one another's sexual needs.

Lexaeus and Zexion went off to their own apartment. They weren't clothed, but they didn't have sex. Lexaeus just held Zexion close to his hard chest, while Zexion played with the ring on his finger. After what happened at Sora and Riku's wedding, they decided that they would have their own very soon.

Demyx took Xigbar back to his apartment to spend time alone with him. Xigbar asked for Demyx's forgiveness again, which Demyx already told him he was. Demyx wanted to share something with Xigbar so he began to sing to him, a song he wrote special for him.

Terra went towards the edge of town with Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé following behind him. They went towards a tree with an empty plot of land that would be perfect. Terra summoned his Keyblade and created a tombstone for Victor and the other three helped. They gave Terra the space he needed to bid farewell to his love.

* * *

Now, in the Crystal Palace, Sora and Riku celebrated their first night as a married couple. With the magick he worked on the palace, everything was already set up to be habitable by people. The couple collapsed on the bed after their eight sessions together. Sora was amazed that he could still feel the lower half of his body, while Riku was amazed that he could still get it up.

They panted as their bodies laid on the silky, white sheets. Riku wrapped his sweaty arm around Sora's sweaty neck. The couple pulled each other closer towards them as they breathed heavily with pure exhaustion. They weren't sure if they could go on for another round so they decided it would probably be the best if they took a break for the rest of the night.

"I'm so happy we're finally together again," said Riku.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Sora said, burying his face in Riku's chest.

"I missed you too," Riku said as he rubbed Sora's back. "The good thing is that we'll never have to be apart anymore. You and I are together forever."

"Sounds perfect," Sora whispered as he closed his eyes.

The couple had a smile on their face as they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After seven years of fighting against the forces of evil, they were finally at peace. Their battle had come to an end and they were now allowed the chance to start families of their own. They were allowed the chance to move on with their lives, taking the next steps forward into their own individual futures. However, they would never forget who they were and just how far they came as Sailor Soldiers.

Besides, they still had the Black Moon Clan's attack to look forward to in the future.

* * *

ENDITH the main story!

On the final chapter of the Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon crossover, you will all be granted a glimpse into the future! See what happened with our heroes' lives after the battle that gave rise to Crystal Tokyo. See our heroes as adults and raising their children, the next generation of heroes. Lastly, you will see the final battle between light and darkness. Sailor Cosmos leads an army of good against the army of Sailor Chaos to save the universe! Find out how everything shall in the final chapter...**Last Gleaming!**


	39. Epilogue

Author's Note: well, its sad to say this, but all good things must come to an end. i want to thank you all for reading and keeping up with this story from the rocky beginning where i was just starting out writing fan fiction. i know Dark Kingdom started very rocky and short, but i'm proud to say that things have improved so well and its all thanks to you, the awesome reviewers! all your support kept me motivated to keep going and write better. our long journey is at its end, but a new journey has just begun. my beta will publish her own spin-off, and i'll give you the title and a description at the very end of the epilogue. so stay tuned! thank you all again. i love you all so very much. read and review. -Xeikm (Michael)

Beta's Note: i can't believe this wonderful story is ending after bringing in all these wonderful fans who seems to adore the way it flowed these two years it has to be. I hope that every one loves the spinoff i am writing thanks to wonderful creator who is allowing me to even write it.

**Last Gleaming:**

With all the fighting over and the worlds at peace once more, the Sailor Soldiers of the Milky Way were allowed to resume their normal lives. Years have passed since the epic war that nearly destroyed the galaxy. Now, Crystal Tokyo served as a shinning beacon of good throughout the galaxy with Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion leading everyone through a new Silver Millennium.

But what happened to the individuals who risked their very lives to bring the peace of this new age?

* * *

In the months following the creation of Crystal Tokyo, Zexion took the walk down the aisle and married Lexaeus in the spring with the Cherry Blossoms in bloom. The two happily took each other's hand in marriage with all their friends and family present in the Palace Garden. It was a long day, but the couple decided to keep it a simple wedding so that it was fairly stress free.

The two spent many happy years together, while fulfilling their dreams and chosen careers.

Lexaeus remained the CEO of his parents' company, but he also took the time to go pro on the racing circuit. He competed for international titles in France, Spain, Italy, Russia, Brazil, China, and the United States, winning nearly every race he was in. He was a dominating force and was very well respected in the business community as he assisted in the global economic repair with Cloud joining him.

Zexion, on the other hand, graduated with a Doctor's in Literature. Books had always been a passion for him and he became a celebrated author in various fields of fiction and nonfiction. He wrote a popular series of books for pre-teens and teenagers that starred the many adventures of the Sailor Soldiers. He was a well, celebrated historian, creative writer, and knew many things about politics.

But the fame wasn't all the things they shared; the two had very handsome children together.

Maximus "Maxi" Tenou was born on April 23rd in the morning. He was the first shinning light that the happy couple who was born with the planet symbol of Mercury on his forehead. Then came Alexander "Lex" Tenou was born on September 7th in the morning only two years after Maxi was born. He brought more joy into their lives and was born with the planet symbol of Uranus on his forehead.

Maxi grew up to be much like Zexion in every shape and way. He started out a shy, brilliant mind that had the potential for many great things. However, he was fiercely protective of his younger brother, Lex. Lex turned out to be more like Lexaeus, including in size. He easily towered over his older brother, was true athlete, and outrageously outgoing.

The brothers were joined at the hip and loved each other, bringing plenty of joy to Lexaeus and Zexion's lives.

* * *

Then there was Axel who reached fame with Demyx and the band. Their power quartet took over the world with their music and brought plenty of joy to their screaming fans. But after a while, Axel drifted away from the music then took over the Hino Shrine after his grandfather passed away. He also married Marluxia after the young man got accepted into medical school, which only doubled the joy Marluxia was already having.

Axel started off though; dominating the music charts with many of the incredible songs that their bands produced that included "Kiss it Goodbye" and "Carpe Diem". When his grandfather passed away, Axel changed a lot and decided to take over the shrine, keeping it within his family in honor of his grandfather. He was a happy man though. He got to enjoy his time as a famous musician, he was married to the man he loved, and he loved bringing peace to people at his family's shrine.

Now for Marluxia, he got to see his dream though of becoming a doctor. After all that time in school, Marluxia graduated with honors and got hired into the first surgeon job that he applied for. Eventually though, Marluxia opened his own hospital at the heart of Crystal Tokyo with help from Riku and Sora. He saved many lives and those that he couldn't save he made their passing away easier on them and their loved ones.

But that wasn't all that the two had to offer, they also had two wonderful children.

Perseus "Percy" Hino was born on November 7th with the planet symbol of Saturn on his forehead. He was followed by his sister, Kendra Aino, on December 24th only two years later, born with the symbol of Mars on her forehead. The two started out as a mischievous pair that only drove Axel and Marluxia completely crazy. It started out with them just being a typical brother and sister that involved into an evil pair of children that were scheming against their parents.

The two grew up and changed though, following different paths.

Percy inherited all of Marluixa's looks, but got Axel's personality instead. He grew up into a sarcastic jock with a cruel sense of humor. The only one that could get him to snap out of it was constant threats from Kendra.

Now, Kendra looked a lot like Axel and even inherited his spiritual abilities, but was as kind-hearted as Marluxia instead. She was the voice of reason for the kids and was often turned to for advice.

* * *

But turning over to the next page, Demyx took over the band once Axel left before the bad completely split. Once they called it quits, Demyx went off on a solo career and fulfilled his dreams of becoming an idol. He became an international superstar that entertained millions with his pop-rock hits including "A Year Without Rain", "Love is Blind", "Addicted to You", and "Kings and Queens".

He wasn't alone for this journey though. Once things settled down and not too long after Axel left the band, Xigbar finally proposed to Demyx. The two of them got married in the spring and shared many happy years together. To help support them during Demyx's hiatuses from performing, Xigbar opened his own bar that was incredibly popular with the college crowd and tourists.

That was all that the couple shared though. On February 14th, Mina Aino was brought into the world with the Venus symbol on her beautiful forehead. She was a bright ray of sunshine that brought tons of happiness to her fathers.

Mina was a stunning replica of Demyx, down to the dreams of becoming a star. She behaved so much like her father that it was downright scary to everyone around her, but they learned to tolerate her hyperactive behavior. That and the red ribbon she always wore in her hair and her pirate obsession that everyone blamed Xigbar for. Not only that, but it was big time obvious that she had a major crush on Percy.

Yes, they were an interesting and happy family.

That was far from being the last of the happy families.

* * *

Squall and Cloud got engaged shortly after the birth of Crystal Tokyo. After a long engagement, the two finally got married once they each worked on their individual careers. They married in the fall by the same resort that Squall trained at with the mountain master. The ceremony was truly beautiful and very classy, which everyone expected.

At first, Cloud assisted Lexaeus with his endeavors to repair the global economy. Since those two were the best at the business world, they did the heavier work for Sora and Riku, eventually bringing back economic harmony. Once all of that was taken care of, Cloud returned his focus back on the violin and his swimming. Cloud competed in the Olympics, bringing Tokyo the gold twice. As for his violin playing, he finally got to fulfill his dream of performing in an actual orchestra in Paris, France.

Now Squall focused mostly opening up the restaurant that he spent his life dreaming about. When opening day finally came, he was able to share that dream with all of his friends and family as he literally blew all the competition out of the water. His food was so widely popular that there was no wonder why people flocked to his restaurant on a daily basis.

That wasn't all the two had to look forward too.

When January 29th rolled around, Cloud gave birth to the couple's first daughter, Raine Leonhart, named after Squall's birth mother. Raine was born with Jupiter serving as her guardian planet. Then a year later, Squall had their second daughter, Edea Leonhart, named in honor of Squall's adopted mother and, coincidentally, Cloud's birth mother as well. Edea was born with Neptune as her guardian planet.

The sisters were a complete mess though, constantly trying to kill each other. What worked so well to bring their fathers together only seemed to destroy the sisters. Raine behaved a lot like Squall, while Edea was more of a Cloud. Raine was an awesome cook and talented fighter, while Edea was gifted with her music and a graceful athlete. No matter how hard they would try, the sisters could only try and kill each other instead of getting along.

Despite all of this though, they actually were a happy family.

* * *

Hana and Peruru eventually returned to the Parallel Moon with Rain, restoring their home back to its natural beauty now that Xehanort and Chaos were gone. It took them a while to restore the Parallel Moon, but Hana was able to restore it back to its beauty with the Sakura Moon Crystal and thanks to plenty of help from Sora.

The couple ascended the throne and served as a constant, helping hand for their friends in a far away dimension.

While the couple focused mainly on their royal duties, Rain had his attention focused on a many other things. His young mind was constantly jumping around from place to place. One day he would be an artist, the next he would be a carpenter. The kid had no focus, but that seemed to only help with his charm since he wanted to be everything when he grew up.

* * *

After returning the Star Seeds to their proper homes, Xeikm and Xemnas made their return to planet Sol. Since Oblivion had been lost before the Sailor War, the planet and its people were forever lost so Xemnas made Sol his home once more. Though it wasn't official, Xeikm and Xemnas were considered to be engaged for the longest time.

Xeikm ascended to the throne, restoring harmony for Sol and establishing powerful connections with Neo-King Ventus. Sol prospered marvelously during this new Silver Millennium. Although, things were a little hostile at first with Xemnas's presence on Sol. The memory of Sailor Galaxia would forever be imprinted on their minds, but it eventually passed on with the birth of two, wonderful children.

Snow the Wise was the first to be born on December 31st, shortly after the people seemed to get used to Xemnas. The infant was born with gentle, blond hair and Oblivion serving as his guardian planet. His sister, Claire the Wise came nearly three years later on October 31st with the symbol of Sol on her forehead. As she got older, she preferred to be called Lightning instead.

Both children inherited Xeikm's magical potential, but not to the degree as their father. Snow excelled with watery and cold spells, while Lightning was a wiz at wind and thunder spells. The siblings though behaved vastly different though, which often led to Lightning pummeling Snow without mercy.

Snow had Xeikm's infinite patience and outgoing spirit, while Lightning had Xemnas's strength and cold personality. This led to the siblings to be constantly conflicting with each other, ending with a black eye for both the prince and princess. She may have been his little sister, but that didn't stop Snow from knocking her out whenever necessary. And that didn't stop Lightning from getting him back once his back was turned.

Even with all of this hostility amongst them, Snow and Lightning cared for each other and would gladly die for the other. And that's just how well their family functioned together.

* * *

Kairi found her own happiness too after the Sailor Wars. At first, it didn't start out very happy once she found out that Tidus ran away to be with Yuna over at Spira. That seemed to leave her burned for a long time until she found herself at bridge in the middle of night, alarmed by all the sirens going off. Someone was about to jump from the bridge and she acted immediately now that she and Roxas's job was to maintain order within Crystal Tokyo.

She quickly reached the man, only to learn that it was the same Joseph who was the wedding photographer at Hana and Peruru's wedding. After convincing him that life was worth it, Kairi eventually found herself in a relationship with the man. It progressed into something more when Joseph popped the question to her and she said yes. They married a month later in the middle of July and have been happy together ever since.

Their kids though were a complete mess.

Their first born was a boy named Archer. The little boy turned out to be a total troublemaker for the family, some arguing that he was the black-sheep, despite the dark fashion sense that he shared with his father and overly protective qualities that he had, especially for a certain Maxi. His sister, Akane was the complete opposite. She was simply a darling. She inherited her father's obsession with photography but had her mother's cheerier fashion sense and ability to wield the Keyblade. Archer did inherit his own Keyblade, but not until much later in his life.

Even with all this trouble in their family, they somehow found a way to make it all work…sometimes.

* * *

Naminé found her own happiness too after becoming an advisor to the kings. The young Sorceress was also the protector of the city, while assisting the kings on their diplomatic relations throughout the galaxy. Eventually, she found a man who loved her dearly and also worked with the kings before marrying him in early May.

Roberto was a good man and highly intelligent. He was a strong believer in magick, spending most of his time in university studying it before coming into contact with the Sailors. Working for Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion was a great honor to him, something he looked forward to everyday of his life.

The couple bore two sons, the eldest being Aaron and their youngest named Fuu. Aaron being the sarcastic one got along well with Percy, while Fuu inherited his mother's magical potential to the highest caliber.

Things went swimmingly for them.

* * *

With Victor gone from his life, Terra never found another love to replace what he had. Losing Victor was the last straw for him as he decided to dedicate the remainder of his life only to protecting his family and watching over the Time-Space Corridor. He spent the remainder of his days guarding it, while watching over his family.

When his time finally came though, Terra accepted his death with open arms so that he could finally be reunited with the one he truly loved. Before he died though, Terra relinquished his powers as Sailor Pluto to his son-in-law, Saphir. He knew that Saphir would be worthy of his power and bring honor to his family, while protecting his youngest grandson.

So Terra went on in peace, his soul transcending to the next cosmic plane to be reunited with Ventus and Victor on the other side.

* * *

Even with this sorrow, it didn't compare to the loneliness that Roxas felt until after the Black Moon Clan's attack. After his initial encounter with the "evil" Saphir and the battle that followed after that, his brother was eventually revived with Reks returning from the past soon. With his nephew back home, Roxas was elated to see Saphir back and soon in his arms.

The two immediately married after the city was repaired. The people weren't too fond of this union, but once things began to settle down, things just seemed to only get better for them. Roxas continued to protect the city, while Saphir worked at the Palace to develop a stronger defense system for the planet before receiving Terra's powers upon his death.

But in between all of that drama, the two were blessed with a little boy born with the symbol of Pluto on his forehead. Diamond Tsukino was brought into the world, bathed in love and goodness that brought so much joy to his parents, his uncles, and his multiple grandparents. Diamond was a shining light for the people of Crystal Tokyo, known as Little Diamond like his cousin was known as Small Vennie.

Prince Diamond was a joy to everyone he came in contact with, despite the stunning, physical similarities he had to the uncle he was named after and the insane crush who he had on the much older Fuu.

They were happy though and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Last, but not least, was Sora and Riku themselves. They had the important responsibility of maintaining peace on Earth and throughout the galaxy. There was always the occasional battle against evil, but for the most things were always pretty peaceful. It was a rocky start though for them since they were a gay couple who were now suddenly the rulers of the Earth, but people got used to them and even loved them.

Everything seemed great for them at first though, until the addition of their son came into their lives. Prince Ventus "Reks" Chiba Tsukino came as a surprise in the sense where the couple weren't planning for his birth. But they were happy though, no matter what, and bathed their precious son in all the goodness and light they could.

It was hard on them though when Reks went off to the past, something Sora never knew how hard it would be. They survived it though and Reks eventually made his permanent return in the aftermath of the Dead Moon's fall. After all of that was done, the plans to rebuild the Moon went underway with Reks being reunited with Hope.

Reks became Sailor Moon upon his fifteenth birthday and was engaged to Hope on that same day. They both decided to keep it as a long engagement until Reks finished high school just as construction of the Moon Palace was nearly finished. When Reks turned seventeen, the Moon Palace was built and Reks ascended the throne once he married Hope.

The two spent two years of wedded bliss together before the heir to the Moon Kingdom was finally born. Reks and Hope brought into this world a precious, baby girl with a Crescent Moon her forehead that they named Xion Selena Tsukino. The beautiful princess would be the light of hope and a gift from the Goddess for the Tsukino family.

And that was all that the Goddess wrote until destiny came knocking on their doors once more.

* * *

Now though, in the year 2500, the final cycle of war had dawned.

The dark day that the Dragon God, Shinryu, long predicated has come to pass. The Chaos Crystal came from the Galaxy Cauldron and gave life to Sailor Chaos, the Sailor Soldier of Discord. His arrival though sparked the birth of the Cosmos Crystal that flocked across the stars to its life-giver. The Cosmos Crystal granted Sora the ability to become a Sailor Soldier once more. Sora accepted the powers and transformed into Sailor Cosmos, the Sailor Soldier of Harmony and rival to Sailor Chaos.

The war rocked the very foundation of the galaxy as Chaos and Cosmos collided in a horrible battle. Chaos's powers were too strong for Cosmos though. The wicked Sailor was able to spawn horrible creatures from the negativity in the human heart, spawning evil creatures called the Unversed. With the Unversed at his disposal, Sailor Chaos ravaged the entire galaxy, destroyed Crystal Tokyo, and would soon march on to the Moon Palace to claim the strongest fortress of good in the universe.

Sailor Cosmos couldn't allow that to happen though. Once he returned from his time in the past, he was informed of the horrors that were taking place across the galaxy. It was imperative for him to bring the fight to his rival, to avenge the Neo Sailor Soldiers who were stuck on Earth, combating against Sailor Chaos's Unversed.

At the Moon Palace, Sailor Cosmos looked upon the young faces of the galaxy's youngest champions. The New Sailor Scouts and their companions stood before the Moon King, motivated by struggle their parents were stuck in on Earth. The Sailor Scouts faced their king, dressed as Eternal Sailor Soldiers, fully capable of joining the Moon King in the final battle against good and evil.

"This is a big mission," said Sailor Cosmos. "I don't want to drag any of you into this without being fully aware of the consequences…some of us might not make it through."

"We're going," Reks said, firmly. "There is no changing our mind, pops."

The Sailor Quartet and the other heroes all agreed as they faced the king. Sailor Cosmos turned to his husband, King Endymion for support. Endymion only nodded his head as he reminded his husband that the children were following their hearts. Besides, they were all no longer children. They had grown up too and they were more than capable in fighting Sailor Chaos's dark forces.

"Let them join us for the final battle," Endymion said as he summoned the Way to the Dawn. "Crystal Tokyo is their home as well, let them fight."

"Alright then," Sailor Cosmos said, softly. "Let's go to Earth then. I want everyone to be careful…this is will be the fight that decides who wins the war."

Everyone agreed with their king as they prepared for the final battle, gearing up for the journey back to Earth.

Reks sighed as he turned around to see his daughter hiding off in the shadows. He made his way towards her with Hope joining his side, fully dressed for battle as well. The beautiful princess looked frightened by the coming battle that could possibly claim the lives of everyone she's ever known and loved. Her blue eyes spoke this sorrow as she hid behind her curtain of black hair, her hands tied into the white dress she wore.

"Xion," Reks said, taking his daughter's hand. "We will come back home to you."

"Nothing will keep us away from you for long," Hope affirmed. "This is just what we have to do to keep you safe."

"I can fight though," Xion whispered. "I have a Keyblade and I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"It's still too dangerous," Reks said, "for a Mini Sailor to be out there. Chaos will take advantage of your weaknesses and use them to destroy you. We will take care of everything."

"We'll be back before you even realize we're gone," promised Hope.

Xion's fathers kissed her goodbye, promising that they would be back. The young princess watched as her fathers returned to the other Sailors as they prepared to leave for Earth. She wished everyone good luck, while turning to the others who would remain behind for the final cycle of war.

* * *

A spacial warp appeared above the blackened skies of Earth, creating a direct tunnel between the Earth and Moon. Sailor Cosmos had opened the warp to lead his army into battle against the forces of evil, one last time. He was at the head of the pack with King Endymion beside him, while the Sailor Scouts, Keyblade Wielders, and young Sorcerer joined them through the warp.

Sailor Cosmos carried his Cosmic Staff in hand and looked down at the broken remains of his former home. It brought many tears to his eyes to see it all in ruins, but he managed to find some hope as he saw a battle going on at the ground. His friends were no doubt combating against the army of Unversed, while Sailor Chaos waited for him in the far distance of Crystal Tokyo.

"Reks!" shouted Cosmos. "You lead the others to support the Neo Sailors! I'm going after Chaos."

"I'm on it, dad!" shouted Reks. "Come forth, Alexander! Give us a lift!"

"Shiva!" shouted Maxi as New Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"Ifrit!" Kendra shouted as New Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Ramuh!" shouted Raine as New Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"Siren!" shouted Mina as New Eternal Sailor Venus.

"Titan!" Lex shouted as New Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"Leviathan!" Edea shouted as New Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"Phoenix!" shouted Percy as New Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"Bahamut!" shouted Diamond as New Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"Ragnarok!" shouted Snow as New Eternal Sailor Oblivion.

"Odin!" shouted Lightning as New Eternal Sailor Sol.

"Knights of the Round!" shouted the Sailor Quartet.

Multiple runes began to take shape in the air as the Summon Spirits took form in the physical worlds. The mechanical spirits circled around their Summoners and followed their exact orders, lending them a helping hand during their time of needs. Each Sailor parted ways with a companion following them as they went down to the battlefield.

Reks summoned Alexander and commanded him to give them lift as he stated earlier. Alexander appeared as a giant, mechanical man with heavy, golden plates all over his body. With the gears going off, Alexander called down multiple rook pieces from the sky that served as giant jets. He jumped on Alexander, while Sailor Cosmos, King Endymion, and Hope got on one of the rooks. They gained enough flight to take them over to main part of the battlefield where Sailor Chaos was waiting.

Sailor Cosmos quickly jumped off and went racing after his ultimate foe, while Reks activated Alexander's Gestalt Mode. Alexander connected with the rook pieces and became an impenetrable fortress that would keep the Unversed from going any further. The ones that everyone else were already fighting would be all that needed to be worried about.

"We're holding down the line," Reks said to Alexander. "Let's start blasting them!"

Alexander followed Reks's orders and fired countless rays of light against the Unversed. Reks helped by releasing rays of light from Excalibur, using the divine sword to punish the incoming creatures.

"Hey, watch we're your firing!" Roxas said as he jumped away from the Unversed he was firing for ages. The elder Keyblade Master joined his family with Endymion approaching his side. "Hey Riku, care to dance with your brother-in-law?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Endymion laughed.

The two jumped apart and began to slash away at the incoming Unversed.

Hope watched with anger in his eyes, his precious home of Elysion being destroyed. He pulled out a Boomerang that specifically would amplify his magical abilities. He began to gather four elemental orbs around his body as he invoked his strongest spell. "Last Resort!" howled Hope. He released the orbs at the Unversed, creating a pillar of divine light that ate away at his enemies.

With that taken care of, the Sailor Quartet assumed their responsibility to protect their kings. Invoking the power of their Knights, they released the Ultimate End to attack with their full force. The multiple attacks were all that was needed to crush the other million Unversed out of the trillion that was flooding the city.

* * *

On the other end of the spectrum, the Neo Sailors were struggling with the Unversed until they finally got a helping hand from their own children.

Maxi was going in for a nasty landing until his Shiva Sisters began to work as one. Stiria and Nyx circled around each other for a moment before combing as one to form a motorcycle. The lilac headed boy took a swing and landed perfectly as he used the jets to glide in for the landing. Once his ride touched the ground, he felt something heavy fall in behind him which turned out to be none other than a Keyblade Wielder named Archer.

"Don't leave me behind, Brain," winked Archer.

"I gave up on trying to get rid of you after taking the ring," Maxi said, winking back. "Now, get to work, Master Archer."

"You got it, doll," Archer said as he sprung to action.

With Archer fighting the Unversed with his Keyblade, Maxi did a few spins with the Shiva Sisters to create a nasty howl of icy wind to freeze his foes. This came at the perfect time since Zexion was being easily outnumbered by the Unversed. A smile began to creep up his face as he closed his Lexicon and went over to his eldest son.

* * *

Kendra tapped on the mechanical Ifrit's shoulder, commanding it to change. Ifrit followed her orders and transformed into a racecar with side-mounted machine guns. She jumped inside of it and began to drive Ifrit through the battlefield. She fired away at anything that got in her path, releasing fiery bullets to burn her enemies.

"Take that, bitch!" laughed Kendra.

She wasn't the only one there for support.

Mina was coming in for a landing with Siren transforming into a winged jet-pack. She squeezed herself in and took Siren's harp to use as a weapon. As she flew across the battlefield, she began to play musical melodies to stun all her enemies at once so Kendra could go in for the kill.

"Oh, quit complaining!" Mina shouted. "My harp playing skills aren't that bad."

Those two came to Axel and Demyx's aid just when they were needed the help most.

* * *

Phoenix transformed into a giant hover board that Percy got on top of. The board sunk for a moment but in seconds, Percy was flying against the wind with a smile on his face as he wielded the Great Destroyer. The scythe was named in honor of his father's mythical title and he used it to hack away at everyone who was dumb enough to get in the way.

"Take that!" shouted Percy. "And some of that, you sons of a bitches!"

"Leave some for me!" Raine shouted as she got Ramuh to change. The old man transformed into an aircraft that she hoped on top of. With the controls now in her hand, she began to fire thundery missiles at everything.

"What about me?" said Edea. Leviathan circled around Edea for a moment before transforming into a boat. With the serpent's mouth open, a cannon began to appear from it as Edea got on top of her Summon Spirit. All she needed to do was snap her fingers before firing cannonball after cannonball at the Unversed.

As that was done, the children saved Squall, Marluxia, and Cloud from a nasty end from the hands of the Unversed.

* * *

Lightning was coming in for a rough landing that she only laughed at. She snapped her fingers to encase her body with a magical mist that softened things for her just as the mechanical Odin landed beside her. The knight tossed his Scimitar at Lightning, who caught it with ease just as he transformed into the horse, Sleipnir. Ripping the Scimitar into a two weapons, Lightning jumped onto the horse to ride it into combat.

"Ride fast and hit them harder!" shouted Lightning.

The horse charged after the Unversed with Lightning, effortlessly, swinging away at the Unversed that even thought about crossing paths with her. She was soon joined by Akane who swung her Keyblade around to fight off the other Unversed that got in her way.

"Don't leave me out of the picture," laughed Akane.

The duo fiercely fought with their blades, saving Kairi and Xeikm in a matter of moments.

* * *

Snow and Lex were able to transform Ragnarok and Titan into wicked tanks that they rode onto battle with. The mechanical giants began to shift and turn as they transformed into separate tanks that the boys could ride on. Snow had to stand on his, while Lex got to take a seat with a second one appearing behind him.

"Come on, bud!" shouted Snow. "Let's blow us up a couple of Unversed!"

"Let's make sure its Unversed we're firing at," laughed Lex. "I don't want to shoot my own dad."

With a simple command, the two began to fire countless blasts after the Unversed. Ragnarok was able to shoot multiple bullets from the several loops that it had to channel plasma blasts. As for Titan, the palm of the giants hands were all that was needed for Lex to clear a path.

As Lex rode onward, he was joined by his own lover, a Keyblade Master named Xavier. The spiky headed blond who was dressed up in all-black was armed with his dual, wofly-Keyblades. He leaned up a little to plant a gentle kiss on Lex's strong chin.

"Miss me yet, lover?" asked Xavier.

"You haven't been away long enough to be missed," smirked Lex.

"Don't be a wiseass, dear," laughed Xavier. "Those could very well be your last words to me."

Xavier jumped off from Titan and dealt with the clean-up work. He landed on the ground, quickly rushing in to fight the Unversed that were swarming Xemnas with raw fury. As he worked on that, Snow came all guns blazing to save his dad from certain doom.

Lex managed to save Lexaeus as well, pulling his father up to join him on the tank ride.

* * *

Bahamut shifted into a full dragon and gave Diamond a good ride on it. The purple dragon hissed with his draconic rage as the King of the Summon Spirits. Diamond gently patted his buddy, while holding onto his Key Staff with the other hand. He looked down at the ground and saw that Saphir was fighting his heart out with Sorceress Naminé beside him.

"Daddy!" cried Diamond. "Come on, Bahamut, we have to save my dad and Aunt Naminé!"

"She's my mom and you're leaving me out of the fight!"

Fuu flew in and caught Bahamut by his tail. He had missed his chance to actually jump on the dragon so he had to suffer with this nasty, backseat ride. Diamond reacted quickly and pulled his guy up so that he could sit with him now.

"Care to lend me a hand?" asked Diamond.

"I'm surprised you even asked," Fuu said as he kissed him on the lips.

Their magical energies gathered into Bahamut, giving the dragon strength. Bahamut roared with renewed ferocity as he flew down to the ground at mach speeds. Streams of blue fire was escaping from his powerful jaw before he flew back up with such grace and fired a powerful blast of fire that it completely terminated the Unversed in the immediate area.

That was more than enough to save Saphir and Naminé from a nasty ass kicking.

Diamond waved at his father, while clinging onto Fuu like he was still a needy child.

As Saphir and Naminé returned the gesture, the sky was filled with thousands of points of light. There was a new, spacial warp that opened in the sky with the lights escaping from its. At the front of the pack was Sailor Space who was joined by countless other Sailor Soldiers from various worlds. They were all flying towards the ground so suddenly that everyone looked at them with shock.

"The Calvary is here!" yelled Sailor Space. "I brought us some friends to help us fight the final fight!"

The thousands of Sailor Soldiers touched the ground and joined with the Neo and New Sailors in the final battle. The various friends that the Sailors made during their time all joined them for what would be the end to the Eternal Cycle of War. Sailor Space led the pack with her own team of all-female Sailor Soldiers by her side.

Lenne and the Sailor Starlights were in on the mess with Shuyin joining them as well. Lenne and Shuyin's children were also present for the rumble as well. The young princess became New Sailor Spira, while her brother turned into the new Key Warrior. They all joined the thousands of other Sailor Soldiers in what would be the final showdown.

Sailor Neverland, Sailor Dragon, Sailor Olympus, Sailor Samhain, Sailor Atlantica, and Sailor Agrabah were all there to return the favor in saving this world from the forces of evil.

* * *

As the Sailor Soldiers were busy with holding back the army of Unversed back, Sailor Cosmos rushed over to the remains of the Crystal Palace. He tossed his staff aside in order to summon his trusty Keyblade, the Lunar Kingdom to his hand. He quickly jumped over the various, broken sections of the palace in order to ascend to the top where the monster was waiting.

Sailor Cosmos took the final leap and brought his Keyblade down in front of him only to have Sailor Chaos block his attack with his own Keyblade. A surge of darkness washed over them as a black and red Keyblade took form with multiple cogs, gears, and a dark-blue eye at the teeth. The Keychain that dangled at the end looked like a gear that was split in half then turned to its opposite ends. Chaos held Cosmos back with his Void Gear Keyblade so easily that he didn't even break a sweat from his mask.

"Is that really the best you have for me, Sailor Cosmos?" laughed Sailor Chaos. "I'm honestly not that impressed by you. In fact…" Sailor Chaos pushed Cosmos back with a remarkable surge of strength that it caused the brunet to fall towards the ground. Chaos swung his Keyblade back around as he looked at it his descending figure. "I think it's time for you to die."

Chaos jumped from the pillar and went after Sailor Cosmos. By the time he reached him, Cosmos had already regained control of himself as he smashed a broken pillar to have him drag down to the ground, slowly. Sailor Cosmos made it to the very end before completely stopping, but Sailor Chaos was already on his tail. The two forces of Light and Darkness collided once more with sparks flying in every direction of the broken palace.

Sailor Cosmos called on all the strength that he could to push Chaos back. The Sailor of Discord spun into the air with remarkable grace and landed with his dark boots touching the broken crystal. His muscles tensed up underneath the organic body suit that he wore as he raised the Void Gear up to his head. With his free hand, Chaos gestured Cosmos to come after him again.

"This will end here, Chaos!" said Cosmos. "I will defeat you." Sailor Cosmos began to swing his Keyblade around with a gust of light circling around his body. He commanded the light to follow his will and attack Sailor Chaos. "Cosmos Final Arcana!" The Keyblade began to move on its own, creating several columns of light that went rushing after Sailor Chaos, tarring the crystal remains apart with ease.

"Chaos Brink of Delusion!" shouted Sailor Chaos. Four, fiery swords appeared around him, which he launched after the columns of light. The resulting explosion that came from their combined powers left both Sailors completely devastated as the attack completely blew apart the Crystal Palace.

Crystal shards flew all across the city as Cosmos and Chaos crashed into the ground, suffering a nasty blow to both of them.

Sailor Cosmos pulled himself up, struggling as he did so, while Sailor Chaos rose up with ease. As Chaos stood up, a part of his helmet broke apart, exposing an amber colored eye and a pasty cheek. Chaos only huffed as he raised the Void Gear up once more and looked Sailor Cosmos straight in the eye.

"This is how it will end," said Chaos. "All of the God of Discord's plans are about to be fulfilled! Our powers are now equal to one another, Kingdom Hearts will now yield to us, but not before I claim the power you have!"

Sailor Chaos was racing after Sailor Cosmos with such remarkable speed that the brunet couldn't even catch him. As the Void Gear came towards his heart, Cosmos flinched as he witness King Endymion getting between the two. King Endymion gave out a painful cry as he fell to the ground with crimson staining the front of his lilac tuxedo.

"No!" cried Sailor Cosmos as he dropped down to his husband's side. "Riku!"

"Fool," growled Sailor Chaos. "Why did you intervene with my attack?"

A nasty gash bleed out the life blood of King Endymion. The silver haired king was shaking as he forced himself to stand with his Keyblade appearing to his hand. Cosmos looked up to him with tears in his eyes as he followed suit. "To protect him," said King Endymion. "I'd gladly give up my own well-being to protect Sora from any and all evil!"

"Even at the cost of your own life?" laughed Chaos.

"I'll never die," said Endymion. "I will always be there to protect Sora until he no longer needs me!"

Endymion pushed through his bleeding wound to reach Sailor Chaos. He sliced away at Chaos's suit with his Keyblade, returning the favor to the villain. Sailor Chaos slid across the broken earth with a gash appearing at the front of his chest as well. Although, it wasn't as deep or lethal as the one that Endymion had.

There was a certain sparkle in Chaos's eye as he covered the front of his chest. He was honestly impressed by the insect for doing so much damage to him, but that was about it. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you all now," said Chaos. "You will all suffer truly horribly now."

"Kiss my ass!"

A Keyblade smashed into the front of Chaos's helmet, sending the villain sailing across the city. Sailor Cosmos and King Endymion gasped as they recognized Roxas popping up with a cheery smile on his face now. The blond swung the Wayward Wind around for a moment before leaving it at his side to face his companions.

"That was a nice hit, right?" laughed Roxas.

"Very nice," Endymion said as he dropped to his knees.

Roxas quickly got to work on magically repairing Endymion's wound so that Sailor Cosmos could focus on fighting Sailor Chaos. Cosmos kissed his husband farewell before running after to where Roxas knocked Chaos away to. As he ran across the city, he could see the different Sailor Soldiers from various planets battling against Chaos's army of Unversed

Sailor Cosmos knew that he couldn't let everyone down, not after they've made it this far in the war.

Cosmos eventually found Sailor Chaos lying on the ground. The broken remains of his helmet was scattered across the ground, leaving his true identity completely exposed. Sailor Cosmos armed himself for any funny business just as Chaos began to stand, leaving the brunet completely breathless as he looked upon his true face. Underneath that helmet was spiky, black hair that went off in several directions, evil yellow eyes that spoke of how close he was tied to the Darkness, and pale skin that looked like he just risen from death. That wasn't the shocking part though. What truly horrified Sailor Cosmos was the fact that Sailor Chaos looked nearly identical to him.

"But…how?" said Sailor Cosmos.

"How come I look like you?" laughed Chaos. "Isn't it obvious, you half-wit! You are responsible for my birth, don't you remember? You used the Lambda Power to defeat Chaos, but as a result you created my Sailor Crystal. Ironically enough, I was born from the Darkness that was locked away in your own heart so it's only natural that I assume your form."

"This can't be," said Sailor Cosmos. "You have to be lying! I would never create something as evil as you!"

"I was born as a consequence of you own actions," said Chaos. "Light and Darkness may be at war with each other, but they need to remain in balance as well. Your gave Light too much power so Darkness needed something equal to you and that's how I came into existence! Your heart of Light and my heart of Darkness are truly equal to each other now. Our powers are equal and now we can be one. As soon as I take your power, I claim the power of Kingdom Hearts as my own and revive my God so that he may destroy the Goddess! I, Vanitas, will bring forth the end to the Light!"

Sailor Cosmos shook his head though as he stood up against Chaos. He didn't doubt Vanitas's existence because he began to remember everything that Shinryu and Cosmos told him when he sacrificed himself to defeat Chaos. "Even if you do come for me, you still cannot defeat what I stand for," said the brunet. "Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to any one person. Kingdom Hearts is a part of everyone. We are all connected to it, its power can never be tamed, only shared. It's time for you to learn the truth, Vanitas!"

"No, you die here, Sora!" Vanitas shouted as he invoked the man's true name. "Dark Cannon!"

"Be purified by the Light, Vanitas!" shouted Sora. "Dark Link!"

Sora and Vanitas created three crystals each in a matter of seconds. Vanitas was surrounded by dark blue crystals, while Sora had bright yellow crystals around him. Darkness and Light began to gather into their individual crystals before firing a powerful beam of energy at the opposing force. Their attacks met in the middle, molding into one another as the Light and Darkness fought against one another.

Vanitas tried to push his Darkness forward so that he could crush the annoying brunet. His existence would no longer be a reflection of the beloved Neo-King. Now, he would get his time to bask in the sunlight and become the true king of all the stars. He would no longer be second best, he would what was real and Sora would be the dead reflection.

The Darkness was slowly beginning to overwhelm Sora's Light, but the brunet knew that he couldn't give up yet. After all these centuries of fighting evil and spreading good everywhere, Sora couldn't allow everything to end like this. He remembered his younger days as Sailor Moon as he battled against the dark forces of the Negaverse, the Black Moon Clan, the Heart Snatchers, the Dead Moon Circus, and the Shadow Galactica. All those battles had made him a stronger person, those battles constantly gave him new powers and faith in himself to do the impossible.

Today wasn't going to be any different, today would be the day that he fulfilled his destiny. The Dragon God's words rang in his mind as he continued to keep Vanitas's Darkness at bay. "You are the Key that connects everything," said Sora. "You are the one who will open the Door."

As the words graced his lips, the dark clouds above them began to part. To everyone's surprise, the darkness dispersed just as a colossal heart descended from the sky. A blue heart pushed through the cloud of darkness and began to illuminate the sky with its warmth and beauty.

"Kingdom Hearts," said Sora and Vanitas, "it's here."

The two Champions of the Gods continued their fight, pushing each other to their very limits, while the heroes watched the battle in a state of wonder.

Sora knew that this was going to be his only chance to stop Vanitas. So he closed his eyes for a moment with the star on his forehead shining strong as he gave into his full potential. His crystals gave off a strong ray of light that managed to overpower the Darkness that Vanitas wielded.

Having to move fast, Sora jumped at Vanitas with full speed as he snatched a crystal. With one crystal in hand, he turned it into a spear of light as his grandparents, King Sephiroth and Queen Serenity, joined him in spirit. He tossed the first spear and pinned Vanitas for a moment.

A second, crystal spear appeared in Sora's hand as he jumped Vanitas from another side. This time it was Terra's spirit that joined him with this attack. Sora flung the spear and bound Vanitas in a trap made from light.

For the final attack, Sora used the last crystal spear to strike Vanitas from above. It was only fitting that Ventus's spirit joined him for the final attack. With all his family and friends supporting him, his father's spirit beside him, Sora launched his final attack to consume Vanitas in the purest of all lights.

Vanitas cried out in eternal agony as a wave of light began to rush over him. A scarlet colored Sailor Crystal appeared above his forehead then shattered into tiny particles of light. With a blank look on his face, Vanitas began to fade away into nonexistence, taking the Unversed with him, as Kingdom Hearts glowed above them all.

To end it all, Sora raised his hands up into the sky with the Lunar Kingdom appearing in his hand once more. Stars began to circle around the tip of his Keyblade before firing of a beam of light at Kingdom Hearts. The light touched the Great Heart, causing billions of rays of light to escape from the blue heart only to spread throughout the entire universe.

It was done, Sora used his powers as the Key to Kingdom Hearts to share the knowledge and power of the Great Heart with everyone in the universe.

* * *

As the smoke cleared and the final Cycle of War came to a close, Sora was reunited with everyone that he held dear to his heart. Kingdom Hearts continued to float above the ruins of Crystal Tokyo, serving as a reminder that they were all connected now. The Great Will was now a part of every living being throughout the entire universe.

Sora looked at the ruins of his home, a smile on his face as a plan to clean up everything was already brewing in that head of his. Sneaking up behind him, Riku (Endymion) wrapped his arms around Sora and planted a kiss on his flushed cheek. Thanks to Roxas, his injury was fully healed so he wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

"You did very well," Riku whispered into his ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Sora whispered back to Riku. "I couldn't have done it without any of you."

"That's right," Roxas said as he joined Saphir and Diamond. "You are a complete mess without us around."

"I'm amazed you could even tie your own shoes," Zexion laughed as he was joined by Maxi and Archer.

"We should get him a medal for saving our skins," Axel said with Kendra following him.

"Or a really big cookie!" suggested Demyx as he dragged Mina along.

"Are you suggesting I bake a cookie?" Squall asked with Raine beside him.

"You are the best cook out there," Cloud said with Edea walking along.

"Why do we always talk about random nonsense after an apocalyptic showdown?" Marluxia asked with Percy following him.

"It's just to pass the time, I guess," said Saphir.

"Hush newbie," Kairi laughed with Akane next to her.

"Don't be so rude, Kai," Lexaeus said with Lex and Xavier behind him.

"Are we done with the random banter yet?" Xemnas asked with Snow next to him.

"Not till everyone has a turn," Xeikm said as Lightning joined him.

"Then I guess we're done now," Naminé said as Fuu walked in with her.

"You still have us!" Reks and Hope said together.

"Don't forget us," said the Sailor Quartet.

Sora finally told everyone just to shut up and stop ruining such a tender moment. Everyone began to laugh, but they humored their king and kept quite after that. They all began to walk away, giving the exhausted Sora the space that he needed to chill.

Sora gave off a soft sigh as he looked up to the sky, seeing the Moon beside Kingdom Hearts. Chaos was finally defeated, permanently this time. Cosmos was the true winner of the Eternal War between good and evil. No longer would a Champion need to lay down their lives to fight in the war, it was all over and done with.

At long last, the universe could know true peace. There would no longer being any hardships, suffering, or wars that plagued the stars since the beginning. A new age could begin, an age where there would be nothing but harmony and goodness.

The universe could live on with true happiness, and that's what made Sora the happiest as he turned and walked away to rejoin his friends and family.

* * *

FIN!

That's everything folks. I'm so sad to see it over so...that's it! Haha. Love you all. Now, here's your description for the spin-off that MY BETA is posting. Not me. Her! So look out for it in the near future.

Now that the heroes have grown up and moved onward with their lives (but long before this lovely epilogue), it is time for the next generation of Sailors to rise up. The story continues with Reks leading the next generation of Sailor Soldiers against the dark forces that threaten Crystal Tokyo. Along the way, the kids grow into adulthood as they overcome the obstacles of life and the forces of evil. Find out everything about the next generation and their battles before the final battle between Cosmos and Chaos in **Kingdom Hearts: New Sailors!**


End file.
